A Twist in Time!
by FuriosaRebel
Summary: What happened if Dom found Letty under different circumstances? What if the team Letty ran with in London wasn't led by Owen Shaw. But, someone just as bad or even worse... (Rated-M)
1. The Beginning

**Hello, Everyone**

 **Before you start reading, I wanted to let you all know that this is my first Dotty Fanfic. I've read a lot over the years but never took the challenge to make one. I'm new to this all. I don't mind feedback. I will happily accept it. But, I will tell you one thing, I'm horrible with punctuation maybe have some grammatical errors too. So, don't expect a lot from me lol...**

Introduction: MAZE RUNNER

It was officially midnight and Letty was lying in bed with her eyes wide open. Unfortunately, with the job description she had sleepless nights were part of her occupational hazard. She sighed in frustration and looked over to her night stand. Staring at her digital clock. Time was really her enemy at this very point, "12:15" A.M. it read. In just six hours she would have to make the biggest decision of her life. Before getting out of bed she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her long wavy brunette hair.

"Knowing will it change anything!?..."She whispered quietly to herself. She was unsure to what decision she would make but she knew at this very second. Sleep would never come to her which only met to get out of bed. She flipped the covers off her body and pulled out of bed. Her long hair just falling in the mid section of her back. She wore a white tank top with short black tights. Before walking towards her bedroom door she stared into the mirror. Her reflection almost haunting...

She sighed once more in frustration and ran her hands over her face. Her memories were a complete blank and not knowing who she really was. It started to become a true challenge. In the beginning it didn't so much bother her but that night when she shot a certain someone in the chest. It all became a game changer...

Unfortunately, the whole incident replayed in her head as if it was broken record. He called out her name with desperation with a hint of familiarity. His deep baritone voice rang in her head over and over.

"Letty..." "Letty..." "Letty..."

She began to wonder if she missed her shot on purpose. Everyone knew it wasn't like Letty to ever miss her target. If she had a target it was a done deal. So, who the fuck was he!?

"Oh, you're awake?" A female voice said from behind.

Just like that in a instant Letty snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked behind her. Letty smirked at her response.

"The real question is, did I ever sleep?" Letty said tiredly while running her fingers through her wavy long hair.


	2. Don't Taunt Me

The female stood in the bedroom doorway holding a glass of rum in her hand and taking a small sip. "That's right you don't really sleep...not since-" the female responded back but not finishing the rest of her sentence. Her dark eyes staring back into Letty's already signaling her that she knew what she meant. But, her eyes said it all.

"Well, you can't expect me to sleep like a baby with the life we live" Letty said while walking away from her mirror and brushing pass the female that the stood by the door way.

"Hah! Or you can be more like me and turn off your humanity" the female voice said with a grin following after Letty as she walked out of her bedroom.

Letty went down the stairs into the kitchen and the female followed. "You know I enjoy challenges but turning that off just shows your weakness" she said while opening the top cabinet and pulling a white bowl.

The female rolled her eyes and flipped her blond hair to the side before taking seat on the stool. If it had been anyone else who said that to her. She would have make them pay in a heart beat. But, Letty was different from others she worked along with. No matter how Letty tried to ignore it. Just like that mysterious female there was just as much darkness in her. They were similar in many ways but different as well.

"FYI, I don't have any weaknesses. I cut those off, long ago" the blond female said with a mechanical chuckle.

"Cipher you can fool everyone else that works for us. But, you can't bullshit the bullshitter..." Letty said while pulling the box of cereal off the counter top and grabbing the carton of milk from out the refrigerator. And pouring it all into her bowl.

Cipher stayed silent for awhile before placing her glass of rum on the top of the counter. "Well, say and believe what you want but I prefer not having any baggage. Not having feelings makes life so much easier. I don't have to think about my decisions. I just do it. Case closed. If I had the chance to have no memory of my past. It would be so liberating for me." Cipher said with confidence and pointing out Letty memory ordeal with intentions.

Letty paused for second before pulling the draw opened for a spoon. She looked at Cipher with a annoyed and pissed expression on her face. Cipher knew one of the many things not to do was talk about letty memory. That in itself was a very touchy subject.

"You really don't want to go there right now" Letty said with a harsh tone.

Cipher shrugged and brushed off her comment. It wasn't in Cipher DNA to apologizes. So, just like that she changed the topic just before looking at the time from her watch.

"In just a few hours our big day will begin" she said with a devious smile.


	3. Uneasy

Letty rolled her eyes and shoved her spoon into her cereal, before taking a bite.

"As long as we worked together you never fail to surprise me" Letty said while chewing.

Cipher pulled out her iPhone from her back pocket and started to go through text messages. "I'm glad I don't bore you. But, enough of the small talk. The guy you shot tonight I was able to get an I.D. on him..."she said with a playfully grin.

Cipher knew many things and had connection all over the world. If she needed to find someone she could do it easily. Fortunately, this wasn't someone she had to find but someone she had been tracking from the very beginning. She knew his moves before he knew his own. Cipher loved games and that something Letty knew better anyone else. Cipher pretended to find the I.D. on this person for letty sake. If she had it her way she wouldn't have but kept him hidden for as long as she could have. Though, Letty crossed path with him and requested Intel on him. Cipher couldn't say "No", but she would do whatever it took to keep Letty at her side. That was a sure thing...

"Really!?...You never waste any time do you!?" Letty said with a smirk.

"Yes, Of Course. He came to close...So finding out everything about him and his team is a must" Cipher said with a sly smile.

Cipher reached over to her bag. That was lying on the stool, pulling it to her direction and emptying the contents of the bag on the counter. She pulled out file after file.

"Ok, We have 8 files. Take your pick doll face."Cipher said with a devilish smile creeping up on her lips.

Letty grew annoyed with Cipher random pet names over the years. One of the many reason she suggested her to buy a pet. But, Letty took it all back in split second because any pet would be better off not having Cipher as there owner. Poor thing would probably just off itself.

"You really gotta stop with the names..." Letty groaned annoyingly and shrugging her shoulders. Just before grabbing a file from the center. She secretly hope the file she picked was this mysterious man she shot tonight. Honestly, she didn't want to show Cipher her desperation. So she nonchalantly took the file and walked into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch with her bowl in one hand and the file in another.

Cipher grabbed the rest of the files and followed behind her. "You know I can't help myself" she said with a grin. "In all seriousness, I'm curious why did you miss your shot?" She asked curiously.

4 hours before Letty shot her mystery man...

"A tech bomb, designed to block an entire military communication grid for 24 hours. Blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight and he dies. If you blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer." Hobbs said.

"Billions?" Tej questioned.

"Why don't we just steal that shit?" Tej joked teasingly even though his team knew he was serious.

"I want you to help me catch Cipher. She only has two pieces left to build the device and I intend on stopping her before she gets them. Now, I know you guys are a family so I'm offering you a chance right now to make that family whole again." With that Hobbs throws the photo of Letty onto the table for everyone to see. The photo makes Brian a little uneasy but more than anything guilty.


	4. Mission Impossible

"You wanna make this family whole again?" Brian asks. "You get us to Letty. We get you Cipher. Full pardons all the way around."

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs shakes his head.

"Yes, you can." Brian says.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Dom moves next to Brian and tells Hobbs.

"You get me Cipher, and I'll get your pardons." Hobbs agreed.

And so the team plan started...

"Toretto, it's on you. Straight ahead, don't lose him." -Hobbs

"Ain't gonna happen."-Dom

(SIRENS WAILING) (GRUNTS) (TIRES SCREECHING)

"Sorry about that, boys. Interpol, straight ahead."

(TIRES SCREECH)

"Let's go, guys. We've got company. Let's go, boys. Get in! Let's go!"

(GUN CLICKING) (GRUNTS)

"Hey! We got to move. Now!"

(GRUNTS)

"Cipher, we have three cars tailing us. You know what to do."

(SPEAKING FOREIGN LANGUAGE)

"Guys, I got the Rover. Okay, I got... Whatever the hell that thing is."

(ELECTRICITY GENERATING)

"What is that, a hockey puck?"

(TIRES SCREECHING) "Oh, shit!"

(SPEAKING FOREIGN LANGUAGE)

"Approaching rendezvous point. Dom! Tej and Roman are out! Where you at?"Brian said.

"I'm right behind you!" Dom said.

(TIRES SCREECHING) (HORN HONKING)

"Stay on track. I'm taking the contingency. Boys, I got eyes on Cipher. She just made a left."

"I got right."

"Toretto, make that left!" Hobbs

 **Shortly, after the car chase, the team made it back to the secret base**

"See, man, when a woman starts shooting at you, that's a clear sign to back the fuck off! We need to get the hell out of Dodge! That could have been my forehead, man." Roman complained passionately.

"No. That's not as big as your forehead." Tej said.

"Mia... Uh, It's definitely Letty. But it's, uh.. It's complicated." Brian said while speaking on his phone.

"Letty's alive. That's all that matters. We have her back, Brian." Mia said, reassuringly.

"Well, do me a favor and give Jack a kiss goodnight for me. Be safe. I love you, Mia." Brian said, sweetly. Trying his best to mask his guilt.

"She definitely saw it was you'?" Brian asked.

"She looked dead at me, Brian." Dom replied back.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone, Dom. Even though she's alive, maybe she's gone." Brian said.

"You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do." Dom replied back, sadly.

 **4 hours after the incident**

Letty sighed in frustration "I told you, already" she said while putting her empty bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I don't know, why"..."I just did, okay!" Letty replied back with a stern voice. Almost snapping at her. Cipher had asked her once before they made it back home. "Besides, why are you asking me this again?" Letty stared back at her before opening up the file in her hand.

Cipher eyed Letty for a moment. Taking a second to read her partner in crime expression. Again she couldn't get the truth out of her. So, she simply brushed it off for now...

"No reason" Cipher said while taking a seat on the couch that sat right in front of the coffee table.


	5. Unknown

Letty shook her head and rolled her eyes. She opened the folder and to her surprise it her mystery man. She starred at his photo for awhile. There was just something about him. Of course she couldn't put her finger on it but there was a familiarity to him. One thing she knew for sure he was extremely attractive. She bit the bottom of her lips, lightly and started reading his file.

 **Full Name: Dominic Toretto**

 **Born: August 29, 1976**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Family:**

 **Mia Toretto (sister)**

 **Brian O'Connor (brother-in-law)**

 **Jack (nephew)**

 **Martial Status: Unknown**

 **Residence: 1327, Los Angeles, California**

 **Baja, Mexico(formerly)**

 **Dominican Republic**

 **Panama City, Panama(formerly)**

 **Rio de Janeiro**

 **Brazil (formerly)**

 **Canary Islands, Spain**

 **Occupation:**

 **Auto mechanic**

 **Owner of Toretto's Market & Cafe**

 **D.T. Automotive Repair Shop (formerly)**

 **Street racer**

 **Convict**

 **Fugitive**

 **Criminal Activity:**

 **Dominic was sent to Lompoc Prison for assault.**

 **In addition to keeping up his family's business, Dominic also engaged in major crimes with his friends, such as stealing major appliances from transporting trucks using their cars. Dominic also participated in illegal street races for money**

Letty hoped to find some real answers in his file. Truthfully, she thought she may have some sort of connection to him. She didn't know what to expect but hope she'll get some real answers. Nothing in this file helped much but she did get his name. And his martial status was 'Unknown'? Hmm...was that a good or bad thing? Let's not forget he was the typical criminal. For moment she was kinda impress with his wrap sheet.

"His name is..." "Dominic Toretto" Letty said his name out loud which gave chills down her spine. It was one thing reading his name quietly but to say it out loud was another thing. His name rang in her head over and over. Slightly, starting an irritating headache for her.

'Who the fuck are you?' Letty thought to herself quietly. Feeling that stinging pain in her head.

Cipher looked up from the file she was going over and stared back at Letty. She wonder if she was remembering anything. Honestly, she hope not and continued hiding the photo of her Dom in her bag. She couldn't risk Letty memories coming back.

"Well, came very close to taking down everything you and I worked on" Cipher pointed out.

"You know I don't like next times. So, you better not fuck this up" Cipher said while getting up from her seat.

"When the time comes that shot you miss won't happen again. That bullet will make it to his heart. If not I will take care of it, myself" Cipher said confidently though her tone was harsh and cruel.

Letty smirked at her comment and angrily toss Dom file across the coffee table. Looking up straight into Cipher eyes without a hint of fear. Her dark eyes went glass cold. "You do know that no one doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to do..." Letty replied back with a smoky yet raspy voice. Hinting angry and annoyance in her tone.

"You may direct the plans, Cipher. But, you don't get to tell me what to do. I do what I see fit. After all we came this far because I brought sanity to your insanity. You're plans would be nothing without me" Letty said while getting up from the couch while approaching Cipher and slightly brushing pass her shoulders against Cipher and leaving the living room.

"I'm going back to bed. Don't bother waking me up..."Letty said harshly before walking up the stairs.

Her head was already killing her. Hearing shit from Cipher wasn't going to cut it at that moment.

Although, Cipher would hate to admit it. Letty is right. Her plans were always mission impossible but Letty always manage to make her impossible plans possible. Cipher and Letty relationship were always complicated from the very beginning. But, no matter if they never saw eye to eye, they always had each other backs. Most people who were watching from the outside always called the duo an odd combination. But, many people did agree Cipher and Letty were both equals. Two powerful women that brought chaos to where ever they dominated.


	6. On the Outside Looking In

Cipher watched Letty walk up the stairs and shrugged at her response. She didn't let what she said get to her. Too much was about to go down in a few hours. If, Dom got in the way of there plans again she would personally take care of him and his family for sure. She wasn't asking for Letty permission. Since the beginning they never asked each other for permission they just did things. Not taking whatever feeling they had left in consideration for each other.

It was officially now 12 in the afternoon Letty decided to sleep in because her head was hurting. She figured whatever business Cipher and her had in the morning. Cipher could take care of it, on her own.

Letty took a quick shower and got fully dressed. She opted for a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black fitted tank top. She slipped on her gun vest and slipped in a 9mm pistol in both pockets of her vest. Pairing it with a black biker leather jacket and pair of black biker combat boots. It wasn't like Letty to do her makeup but she had bags under her eyes she wanted to cover. She applied foundation, black eye shadow and mascara. Doing the Smokey eye look. For some reason she had the urge to straighten her long dark hair. The gorgeous Latina was prepared for whatever this day will bring.

Lastly, she slipped on her black leather gloves and grabbed her keys from the night stand. Leaving there secret hideout. Letty pulled out of the garage riding her black smoked out Ducati wearing her helmet over her head shielding her identity from the world.

Today was **'D-Day'** and she had to make her decision. For the first time in a long time she felt back into the corner. She had to make a choice and whatever that choice was; would either make or break her. She sighed in frustration and accelerated her speed on her Ducati taking the open express way. Instead of heading to the hideout right away. Letty decided to take a detour.

 _ **"They say the open road helps you see where you've been … and where you're going."**_

She woke up one morning hearing it in her dream. Letty never understood where she heard it from. But, before every big INSANE mission it became a ritual for her to just ride...to the open road.

She hated to admit it but living the life she lived was always a gamble.

Letty slowed down her speed on her Ducati and parked her bike on the side walk. Feets away from the express way. Cars were all coming and going on the highway. She now stood on the balcony of the bridge which overlook more of the highways and mountains. She hop off her bike and took a deep breath before removing her helmet. She shook her hair loosely in the air and ran her fingers through her long straight lock. Letty took in the gorgeous view this scenery always pump the blood in her heart. Hearing the car sound was like pure adrenaline for her. She knew taking her helmet off was risking her identity to be shown but right now she needed air. And just some time to think...

Cipher was her family, now. It was now them against the world. Although, she knew Cipher craved power and destruction that in itself was beyond insane. But, Letty enjoyed the adrenaline rush, the excitement made it feel like she was living. Like she had a purpose. Part of her also felt like she was Cipher calmness before the her storm. In other words one of the many reasons she stayed beside Cipher was because she was Cipher humanity...

Without that...this very world everyone lived in would be consume by darkness...


	7. Found You

**...Back at the Military Base...**

"Tej have you found Letty location?" Dom asked.

"Been working on it since this morning but no luck man. I've been running facial recognition on the streets of London but haven't found a thing. It's like looking for a ghost..." Tej replied back.

"You would think God's Eye would find at least something on her. Bruh, at this point I'll take anything" Tej said with a exhausted tone.

"It's like she doesn't want to be found..." Gisele said in the background. Everyone, look over to her in agreement.

"I don't think she realize she's lost" Dom muttered quietly to himself. He was beginning to lose faith. Maybe Brian was right, what if the Letty everyone knew was officially gone.

The God Eye's program _ **'Alarm'**_ went off on the computer which caught Tej and Roman attention. "I take that back. I have a location on Letty" Tej shouted out to the team.

"And Dom she's alone" Tej pointed out.

Dom paused for moment it was right there and then he realize that it was his opportunity to speak with her alone. Without Cipher interference or any sort of distractions surrounding them.

"I'll send you her coordinates to your phone. The program I downloaded into your phone will convert her coordinate into an address of some sort" Tej explained.

Dom nodded his head understanding the direction.

"Before you leave Dom"..."Is everyone clear about the plan?"Hobbs asked.

"Yeah" Everyone replied back in unison.

"Letty leads to Cipher and vice versa. Everyone must be on there _ **'A Game**_ ' and that even means you Roman" Hobbs said while pointing his index finger at Roman.

"Now why is it you gotta single me out!?" Roman said with a complaining tone.

Hobbs didn't reply back but just smirked at him.

"It's because it's YOU after all" tej replied back.

"What does that mean?" Roman muttered to himself with his arms crossed against his chest while walking away from the team.

"Dom..."Brian called out while walking to him. "Be careful and bring back Letty home" Brian said before giving him a bro hug. Dom nodded and hugged Brian back just before taking off.

Feeling nervous was a understatement for Dom at this point. He feared what she'll say or wouldn't say but he failed to think about what she'll remember or didn't remember.

He was about to walk into a unmarked territory.

 *****Looks like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Rest assured I'm just preparing for Dom and Letty BIG meeting or to mastermind the event in my head and get it all on my keyboard. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank You for reading*****


	8. The Chase

Dom drove his black '1970 Dodge Charger' towards the direction of London highway. Following the coordinates on his GPS

 **Meanwhile, Tej continues tracking Letty's movement on the God's Eye.**

"Tej do you still have eyes on Letty?" Dom asked through the phone. Tej was on speaker while Dom was driving on the road.

"Yeah, but it looks like she's getting ready to move" Ten reported back. "I wish you told me that sooner" Dom said while groaning in frustration.

"Sorry, Dom! I have this fool next to me chewing in my ears" Tej apologized while glaring at Roman next to him. "Whhaat!? I'm hungry" Roman said while chewing his sub sandwich.

"I get that but don't be chewing in ears. Man!" Tej complained just before looking back his computer.

Dom never understood how he manage to lead such a team. He smirked quietly to himself while listening to Tej and Roman bicker.

"Dom?"..."Letty is riding a black smoke out Ducati. You can't miss her. She's wearing all black. You're getting close to her" Tej reported back.

Hearing those words that he was getting close to her location. At that very second Dom accelerated his speed pushing to reach to the love his life. His universe, the woman who gave him purpose.

The wind was blowing through the long locks of her hair. Her beauty undeniable to anyone who saw her.

Letty took in the scenery one last time before slipping on her helmet and hoping onto motorcycle. It was time to head to the hideout. She didn't want to hear shit from Cipher about being late or no show. Bitch loved to nag...

"Dom she's moving out" Tej shouted out, eagerly.

Letty sped off into the highway lanes. Dom caught sight of her from behind. "Don't worry I have eyes on her, now" Dom said into the phone. "Tej, stay with the plan I'm gonna hang up now" Dom said before the line went silent.

Dom needed to focus and anything that wasn't Letty was a mere distraction. Dom continued to follow Letty from behind keeping a minor distance from her. At thst very moment felt like she was being followed. She looked over into her rear view mirror and spotted a black dodge charger following behind. She got a glimpse of the driver.

"Fuck! It's him..." She muttered to herself. "Not today, you don't" She thought to herself.

Letty picked up her speed quickly. She spotted the next exit ahead and quickly took it. Skipping cars from left and right while going around the highway half circle ramp. She tilted her motorcycle at angle where her bike slightly touch the road. Slowly, she started to raise her bike to proper angle after going around the half circle and going into traffic.

Dom was able to follow behind taking the same exit. He refused to lose her. He saw the trick she did with the Ducati and smirked. "Where she learned to ride like that!?" He said with a questionable tone. He was impressed and turned on all at once.

He didn't understand why she shot him or for the most part running from him.

"Letty what's going on with you" Dom questioned to himself.

Letty kept riding trying her best to lose him and avoid other cars all at once. This chase was slightly thrilling for her but also appearing to be inconvenience. Letty pressed a button on her helmet attempting to make a call. The phone rang and someone on the other end picked up.

"Ci"..."I'm going to be a little late. I've ran into some complications but don't get your panties into a bunch. I'll do a clean swipe..." Letty said almost slightly breathless.

Cipher bit the side of her tongue lightly. Her facial expression cold and annoyed. Clearly, appearing to be bother by the phone call. The moment she heard the code 'Clean Swipe' she knew that Letty was going to take care whatever insect got in her way.

"Fine!"..."You were post to be hear hours ago. If, you don't come here in two hours. I'm coming to get you" Cipher said impatiently before hanging up on Letty.

Two hours!? Letty could get this done in less than two hours. Her code name wasn't 'Black Widow' for nothing. She rolled her eyes after Cipher hung up and push the accelerations on her motorcycle.


	9. To Kill Or Not To Kill?

She looked behind her every now and then, trying her best to lose him.

"Who is this guy? What does he think he's doing?" She asked herself trying her best to wrap her head around it.

"What does he want?"She said in frustration.

Last night he attempted to follow her and she shot him. Yet, he came back again for another round two. Either he was a man on a mission or completely insane. At that very moment Letty decided to do the unthinkable something she told herself she wouldn't ever do.

Letty found a way to lose him. She quickly cleared it into dark alley way where the sun failed to penetrate through. She slowed her speed down and came to full on stop. Taking her helmet off and shaking her hair loosely. She dropped the helmet onto the seat of the Ducati and quickly hid behind a dumpster. Leaving her motorcycle in the center of the alley. Dom car finally pulled up from behind.

He had no eyes on her anymore. 'Where she go?' He thought quietly to himself before turning off the ignition of his car than unlocking his door and stepping out. He looked around for a bit but still no sight of the love his life.

Her foot steps made no sound. She effortlessly came up from behind and pointed her gun at the center of his back. Leaving a very shock Dom stilled. He slowly raised both of his hands in the air.

Letty didn't say a word but held her gun firmly against his back. "Letty..." His deep baritone voice called out her name gently. She bit the bottom of the corner her lips, lightly.

"It's me Dom..."He tried pleading with her, calmly.

 **Darkness became her and officially the walls were now up. Would Dom be able to get through her?**

"Is that post to mean something to me?" She asked with great frustration in her voice.

When Dom heard that sweet raspy voice it was like music to his ears. He missed her voice so much. He missed her. Finding out that she was alive was the 2nd best thing to happen in his life. The first thing was marrying her...

He didn't understand what that meant was she still upset with him for leaving her behind in Dominica Republic. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew Letty held grudges but for this long? And to go as far to shooting at him. Something was completely wrong, but what was it? So he tried again.

"Letty, this isn't you!?" He said though the tone of his voice was pleading with her again.

Letty raised an eyebrow than smirked a bit and cynically chuckled at his comment. "How do you know this isn't me? You don't even know me!" She replied back.

"You know **NOTHING** about me" She said almost confidently.

"Look I'm unarmed. I'm going to turn around slowly" He said while doing exactly as he said. Letty kept her gun pointed at him. He looked directly into her dark eyes and continued staring at her. Dom didn't think it was possible for Letty to become more beautiful. She was breath-taking all he wanted to do was to embrace her into his arms and never let her go. He did notice how exhausted she looked and warned out with this life led.

"So are you going to play fair and put that gun down?" He asked while eyeing her gun. She smirked at his comment "Now, why would I do that?" She asked with a crooked smile.

Dom licked his lips and chuckled lightly. He cracked a small smile from the corner of his lips. "Just like you to answer a question with a question" He said with a amusing tone.

Out of no where she snapped. His comment clearly bothering her. "Stop, talking about me like you know me. I already made it clear to you. You don't know me..."She said with a harsh tone.

It was at that very second he knew Letty wasn't lying. This wasn't an act at all. He could tell when she told a lie or was keeping a secret from him. He could read her perfectly like how she could do the same to him. He wanted to approach this situation calmly as possible he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed. He knew his Letty was there...somewhere underneath that darkness.


	10. Scars

"Nice scar" He pointed out while looking at the scar on the side of forehead.

"You never could keep yourself out of trouble, either." Dom said.

Every fiber in her body said what she was about to do was wrong and a big 'No No' in Cipher criminal handbook. But, something was telling her this man didn't want to hurt her. If anything the way he looked at her and called her name. He wanted her but not in dangerous way but romantically. She wasn't sure if she was reading the signal right.

Letty groaned quietly and pulled her gun away from his chest. Putting the gun back into her gun vest. 'He better not make her regret this' She thought quietly to herself.

"What else do you know about me?" She asked while slightly leaning her back against his car and looking at him.

Dom smiled at her. His smile almost blinding to her eyes.

"About you?"

"Everything"

"Like this scar." He pointed at the scar on her wrist as spoke to her while lightly brushing his fingers at her scar.

"You got that the first night we met. You were 15"

"First street race. Some kid trying to show off lost control of his car, wiped out right next to you."

"You're lucky you didn't lose your arm" He spoke while recalling the events in his mind.

"And let me guess, you saved me" She said while starring into his eyes.

He smirked "No. I was the kid showing off..."

He pointed at another one of her scars.

"And here...Boyle Heights..You were fleeing with my little sister Mia and got trapped in a corner. And you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall." He chuckled softly while recalling that memory.

She slightly smiled and pulled her pants down lightly at the corner. Showing off a another scar. "All right, how about this one?" She asked him.

He looked at it and smiled while lightly brushing his thumb over her scar. When he touched her She felt a electric surge run through her body. She definitely felt an attraction to him and that scared the shit out of her. Even, letting him this close to her was a risk.

"That's the last time we were together. In the D.R., You wanted to go for a night swim. You cut yourself on the reef. I followed you..I even got this scar to match." He said while showing her his matching scar.

"Look, I don't know why you're here, but I really think you're over your head."She said trying push some distance between them.

"I'm here for you." He said

"That girl you remember, it's not me." She said while shaking her head.

"Not from what I just saw. Like it or not, you're still the same girl. I saw it out there. I see it right now." He whispered to her. She didn't realize when he close the gap betweem them again. For moment she was wrapped in a trans just being next to him.

He pulled something out of his pocket from his leather black jacket. He handed her silver chain cross necklace "Hey, it belongs to you" He said while handing it to her. She took it unsure what to do with it.

His lips were practically inches away from her's. Part of her wanted to give in but she wouldn't budge and stayed her ground. Letty slipped away from him taking a step back.

"I got to go. Next time you come in my sight. I won't miss my shot. Whatever history you think you and I have won't cut it. I will kill you if you get in my way" She said bluntly before walking off to her bike.

Letty took a deep breath and released it. She slipped on her helmet and stuffed the necklace into her pocket. She couldn't believe she didn't shoot him on site. Cleaning up loose ends were her specialty and Dominic Toretto was a loose end she had to cut off. She hop onto her bike and started it. Riding off into the sunset and not bothering to look behind.

Dom formed a crooked smile on his lips from her comment. If, she really wanted to kill him she would have done it properly the first time. She would have done it just now as well. Instead, he watched her ride away from him once again. He knew he would find a way to get her back even if it met turning his back on his family.


	11. Making A Deal With the Devil

Just after Letty left another car pulled up from behind. It was a silver Jaguar F-Type Coupe with black tinted windows. Clearly, a luxurious car that was well-taken car of, the car came to a stop. Headlights shining bright behind Dom's car...

The mysterious driver revealed to be a woman. As she stepped out of the car Dom realized the blond beauty was indeed Cipher. It wasn't hard to figure out. After all Letty led to Cipher and vice versa. She walked over to Dom with confidence. Everything about her arura was covered in darkness. He kinda had the same feeling around Letty but Letty also light.

 **Trouble was written all over this woman. How the hell did Letty end** **up with her?**

"There she goes, leaving you again"

"Bloody fickle, that one" Cipher said with a cynical smile on her face with her right on her hips.

"You want bloody'? We could do bloody" Dom replied with a dark tone.

"A street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East L.A.,"

"ends up heisting 100 million in Rio"

"Not bad, huh? It's a good story, isn't it?"

"Almost inspiring" Cipher said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Dom stayed silent hoping this trouble maker would get to her point. Cipher enjoyed games but what she most enjoyed was using people to the highest degree. So, she had a plan and it involved Dom.

"I'm going to give you a chance." She said with a grin.

"A chance?" Dom repeated.

"I'll give you Letty"

"But in exchange, you'll come work for me" Cipher offered. Obviously not giving him much a choice.

Anyone who knew Cipher knew there was always a ulterior motives with her. Though, there was one fact that would remain. Letty wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you want with me?" He asked curiously.

"You practically have a set of skills that I want to acquire. I have various mission in mind and only you can do these. So why not! You want Letty and I want you to work with me in exchange. Once I acquire everything from you. You are free to go with your lovely wife." Cipher said with a devious smile.

"That's if she wants to go with you.."She added with a grin.

Dom knew this offer was too good to be true. But, like a fool in love he accepted her offer. Of Course, he had a plan in mind if shit hits the fan. Trying to get Letty back with the way she was that alone with another gamble. He had faith there love would overcome any odds.

He licked his lips and smirked while shoving his hands into his pocket. "Before I give you an answer"..."What did you do to Letty?"He asked while glaring at her with one eyebrow raised.

Cipher was taken aback with his question. None the less she was stunned. "Me?" She said almost preparing to release her signature mechanical laugh. "Are you serious right now?" She questioned him. "You haven't figured it out, yet" She said with a sly smile. "Damn, and here I thought you smart" She said with a mocking tone.

Dom tilted his head to the side growing impatient with her comments. "Would just answer the question?" He demanded, from her.

She rolled her eyes and smile at him. Though, from Dom point of view it wasn't exactly a smile. It was more a demonic smile. Was this bitch possess?

"It was you who made her this way"..."You're selfishness and actions ruined her" Cipher said bluntly not caring for his feelings.

After all, what she said was true. There was no way to sugar coat it.

"Dom, you broke your wife. I haven't done anything but pick up the pieces. I guess you can say I'm cleaning up your mess" She said cynically while gesturing her hands in the air twirling around briefly.

He was speechless with her straight forwardness. Dom couldn't exactly believe what she said because she looked like she had loose screws up there. But, he did have a feeling in regards anything about Letty she wouldn't lie about. So, he took that in account.

"What do you mean I made her this way?" Dom asked impatiently.

"If you give me an answer. I'll **SHOW** you want I mean." Cipher said with a wide grin.

Dom sighed tiredly. Making a deal with the devil wasn't how he wanted to start things. "Fine, I accept" He said.

"Perfect! So, we have our selves a deal. I promise to answer all your questions. But, you must get rid of your cellphone and car. I can't risk your people tracking us." She said darkly her voice becoming serious and very business like, now.


	12. Her Survival

Dom groaned in frustration and nodded his head in agreement. He pulled his phone out his back pocket and opened his car door. Tossing his phone into the driver seat and locking the door behind him.

"Okay! Happy?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

She nodded and walked off to the direction of her car. "Come now" She said while opening up her car door. Cipher was putting major gamble on Dom just for her entertainment. She knew having Dom near wasn't a good ideal but she needed him for a practicular mission. She hope Letty would want nothing to do with him.

Dom followed behind and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door and got right in. Cipher was already in the car and it was already running. She reversed her car and back out of the alley way. Taking off into the streets of London. Nightfall had already bestowed the city.

"You asked what did I mean right?" Cipher asked while speeding down the street. Switching lanes from left to right. Dom nodded while staring out the window. He wanted to ask where they are going but wanted to know more about Letty first.

"When I found Letty she wasn't in the best condition. Mentally and physically she was suffering..."Cipher explained while slightly recalling the event in her mind.

"It all began with Brian O'Connor. When he decided to put Letty as a informant in Braga's cartel-"She explained just before Dom cut her off.

"I know this..." Dom said with great frustration in his voice.

"Heh, what you don't know is in fact, Braga even knew when some wet-behind-the-ears FBI agent would put Letty undercover, she was already marked for dead..."

"But she survived"

"That girl is one tough bitch..." Cipher said proudly while doing a U-turn into a dark secluded area.

Cipher knew when she found Letty back than, that her set of skills were going to prove to be worthy. A prodigy in the making but to her surprise Letty became Cipher's equal, which in her eyes is so much better.

"One the guys who worked for me..."She said while trying to recall his name.

"Shaw is his name, I think. Well, he found her in a hospital two days later. He went to finish the job. And he didn't kill her..."She explained while slightly reliving that moment in time.

"Why didn't he?" Dom asked curiously. He was relief that he didn't kill her but he was just curious to know the reason why.

Cipher started to laughed cynically. Her laughter mechanical as always. Dom had no clue to why she suddenly burst into laughter. She quickly look over her shoulders at him briefly doing the stare and drive at Dom with devilish smile across her lips.

"She had no memory. Perfect girl, huh?" She said proudly."With her set of skills you can do so much with her abilities. I gave Shaw the order not to kill her. I couldn't let her go to waste..."She said bluntly without any feeling in her voice.

Dom was lost for words his mind spinning out of control. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought ' **Was this** **really true?'** No memory a clean slate. So, this is why she didn't recognize him. Her actions made complete sense to him, now.


	13. Infiltration

**Back at the Military Base**

"Anyone has eyes on Dom?"Han asked.

Just when Tej was going to give an answer. Hobbs walked into the room with Dom phone in his hand.

"What are you doing with Dom phone?" Tej asked curiously.

"Dom left it behind. We traced his phone and found his car abandon on the streets of London" Hobbs explained while tossing the phone to Tej and letting him catch it mid air.

"No sight of Dom huh?" Gisele asked while working on putting a gun together.

"Nope"

"Good news though, there wasn't any sight of a struggle. So, my conclusion is...he's with Cipher or Letty" Hobbs informed.

Tej quickly interrupted "He's with Cipher" he said while looking over Ramsey shoulders.

Ramsey started to run the scan on the God's Eye tracker "Last update shows them talking in a alley way but nothing after that" Ramsey explained. Hobbs smirked quietly to himself. He all knew to well that this was just the beginning.

 **Meanwhile, Cipher and Dom arrived to there destination.**

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees, swaying gently to the chilly wind. She pressed the brakes in front a gated mansion. Once the camera on the corner of the top gate recognize her car and her facial recognition. The lights surrounding the property turned on brightly. Lighting up the outside of the mansion, it was obvious this place had real heavy security. The best money could buy.

The gates pulled opened allowing Cipher to drive right into the entrance. "Home Sweet Home" She whispered quietly. The whole ombre of the property was black and mysterious. Pine and oak trees filling up the landscaping. A cobblestone drive way forming a partial circle. The front door had rustic cage lanterns in the shape of spheres hanging next to the door and from the trees.

Dom was impressed with the detail of the mansion. He was surprised that she trusted him enough to bring him here. 'What was really her end game?' He thought to himself. Hearing what became of Letty really pissed him off. If, it wasn't for his poor decision this would have never happened.

Letty wouldn't be working under a psychotic woman. Unfortunately, Dom had no clue that Letty was actually WORKING WITH Cipher and they were both masterminds. He sure was in for a rude awakening.

Cipher parked the car in the front entrance of the mansion. She turned off the car and opened the door while taking a step out. Dom followed behind her. "You'll be living here with us" She said while closing the door behind her and going up the steps of the house.

"You coming?" She asked while looking over shoulders.

"What do you mean by living here with us?" He asked curiously. She didn't answer but decided to let him see for himself. She unlocked the front door and pulled it opened. Now entering the house, it was completely frunish with expensive furniture.

 *****Thank You for the kind review so far, Lol, I do appreciate it. I'm trying my best. I will definitely TRY to give you more Dom and Letty interaction in the next few chapters*****


	14. Stand Down

Dom quickly followed behind just after closing the door behind them. Once the door closed a automatic high tech security system sealed the door shut. Cipher took her jacket off and tossed it on the living room couch. "Make yourself at home" She said with a smile just before disappearing into the kitchen.

Letty was upstairs in her bedroom when she heard the door close shut and security securing the property. She knew Cipher just arrived back home. Letty hoped she wouldn't be nagging tonight because she couldn't deal with that shit. She walked out of her bedroom donning a lacy black boy shorts with a matching lacey bra. But, covering it up with a thin white tank top that clung to her nice figure. Her hair and make up still flawless. Obviously, Letty just had make it back. She came down the stairs tiredly only expecting to see Cipher.

To her surprise she saw him again. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly pulled out her gun from behind. Every time they met she was always pulling her gun out on him.

She aimed at him "What the fuck are you doing here?" Letty questioned him harshly. Dom stop in his tracks raising both of his hands in the air. Letty scanned her eyes from left and right. Trying to scan for more intruders as well as for Cipher.

"How did you get in?" Letty questioned him.

"Woah, calm down Letty..."Dom spoke to her trying his best to keep her calm. "I told you. I'll kill you if you show up in front of me again"She shouted at him.

"That's comforting" Cipher said out loud while walking out the kitchen into the walkway of the living room and stairs. She held a glass of bourbon to her mouth before taking a drink. Obviously, amused by two lovers interaction.

Dom looked at Cipher signaling her to tell Letty to stand down. Cipher being who she was took her sweet time. "...Letty, you can put that away...Dominic is our house guest" Cipher informed her nonchalantly and drinking the rest her drink.

Letty hesitated but did as she was asked and put her gun away."You gotta be kidding me, Ci"..."You give me shit for not shooting him properly and yet, you invite him to our hideout..." Letty complained with anger in her voice.

"That's just sloppy..."Letty said while going down the rest of flight of stairs and brushing pass Cipher shoulders. Slightly knocking her out of her way so she could go into the kitchen.

Dom eyed Letty from the behind clearly checking her out from all angles. He smirked to himself while admiring her butt. His wife always had it. He notice a tattoo on her back but couldn't make out what it said.

"Not sloppy"

"Dominic will be working for us for now..."Cipher informed Letty with a smile.

Letty almost dropped the corona she pulled out the open fridge. She turned around now facing both Dom and Cipher. Glaring irritatedly at Cipher after hearing her words.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"He's a liability"

"There's no way we can trust him..."Letty shouted out at Cipher angrily.

Dom hadnt seen a angry Letty in a long time. But, what surprised him the most was the comment about 'working for us'. Wait so wasn't Letty part of this? He understood Letty was part of this but didn't know she was a ring leader, too.

"Shit!" He thought

Cipher knew Letty was right they couldn't exactly trust him but she did trust the fact he would do anything for Letty.

"You're out your damn mind if you think he's working with us..." Letty shouted while taking her corona and using the edge of counter top to pop off the corona seal.

Cipher sighed and placed her glass down "Look Let, calm down. I know what I'm doing. This will work out..."She said tiredly.

"Righht! Over my dead body..." Letty said before taking a swig of her drink.

That comment from Letty slightly stung Dom heart because he just literally found out Letty was alive. Oddly, enough Letty spotted the hurt in his eyes. She didn't understand it but almost felt guilty. Almost...


	15. Roommate's

Cipher almost forgot how stubborn Letty could be. Damn, she had her work cut out. Letty leaned against the fridge while drinking her corona. She started to coldly stare at Dom and to her surprise Dom was also doing the same thing but his gaze wasn't cold but filled with temptation and longing.

At one point Letty started to fill uncomfortable and looked away. "Since, you think he's staying. I'm not changing how I dress around the house." Letty said bluntly before lifting her back away from the closed fridge and walking over to the sank.

Cipher chuckled lightly and smirked. She didn't mind it but figured that Dom would be the one with the hardest time. "I didn't expect you would. This is your house after all..." Cipher said while opening up the fridge and pulling out another corona. She handed it to Dom.

"Thanks"

"Wait, this is your house?"Dom asked in surprised while hitting the top of the corona at the edge to counter to open it. The lid pop right off.

Letty smirked cockily "What!? I thought you knew everything about me" She mocked him, teasingly.

Cipher rolled her eyes "Yes, it belongs to Letty. Everything is under her name. Well, most of everything is..." She said with a nonchalant tone.

Dom was beyond impressed that Letty was doing well for herself but he was still worried about her physical and mental health. He needed some time alone with her. To reach her, to pull her out of that darkness.

 _ **"Okay, house rules!"**_

 _ **"No Guest" [Translation: Bring someone on this property they will be dead on site]**_

 _ **"No one should be in anyone's personal space" [Translation: Do not get handsy'flirty' with each other]**_

 _ **"I'm referring going into each other rooms unexpectedly"**_

 _ **"No fraternising PERIOD" [Translation: No SLEEPING with each other under no circumstances]**_

Letty looked at Cipher with a puzzle expression on her face. Why would she even bother with house rules. She didn't want anything to do with him. As for the fraternising rule that just made Letty laugh hysterically on the inside. Dominic Toretto was not her type or so she thought...

"Lastly, no one dies under this roof" Cipher said while eyeing Letty specifically and signaling her to give up her gun. Letty shrugged and hesitantly handed Cipher her gun from behind.

"Do you always walk around strap?" Cipher asked rhetorically. Letty didn't say anything but glared at Dom and partially walked out the kitchen with her corona. She didn't worry much about her gun being taken because she hidden at least 20 in random spots.

Dom smirked as he watched Letty walk out because he knew all those rules will be broken in the next few days, tops. Especially, if Letty continued dressing like that around the house.

"Your rules are unnecessary. I don't have the slightest interest in your house guest" Letty said just shortly after completely walking out of the kitchen and going up the stairs.

Dom chuckled to himself thinking about there past.

Before he could make there relationship official. He went through a lot of "No's" before he had a "Yes". Dom had his work cut out again, but Letty was worth it.

 **Just give him 3 Days that's all he needed.**

"So, What is it you exactly need me to do?"Dom asked taking a swig of his corona.

"I'll inform you the details tomorrow morning but for now. I'll show you to your room" Cipher said while leaving the kitchen.

Dom drunk the last of his corona and sat it down on the counter. He quickly followed Cipher from behind while going up the spiral stairs. This mansion proved to be just as breath-taking the outside. He understood why Letty owned it because it's imperfection made it perfect.

As they walked the narrowed hall way old paintings were hanging against the walls. Eventually, the bedroom doors started to appear in Dom sight. "That door at the very end of the hallway. Is off limits, Letty orders." Cipher informed Dom.

He nodded his head "Is that Letty room?" He asked curiously. She briefly stopped walking and looked over shoulders. "Yes"..."No one is allowed in her room" She clarified.

"If you get into her good graces. She'll probably let you stand at her door way" Cipher joked amusingly but clearly wasn't joking, as well.

Hints to why in the beginning Cipher never walked completely into Letty's quarters. That rule also applied to Cipher as well. Since Letty accidents she valued her personal space.


	16. Déjà Vu

She pointed at the second bedroom door to the right that was the closest to Letty room.

"This will be your sleeping quarters. Everything, you need will be in there" She said before leaving him, alone.

Dom was surprised that she had everything ready for him. Wasn't this all short notice?

Cipher was always a step ahead of things. She knew all his moves before he knew himself.

"Wait"

She stop walking and looked behind her.

"How you know I'll be coming?" He asked.

"You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family"

"And that's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want..." She said bluntly just before smiling devilishly.

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for..." Dom said darkly.

She nodded "Right" Cipher said coldly just before leaving him alone in the hallway and going into the direction of the stairs.

Cipher hesitated to give him that room because she feared that being to close, to Letty was a risk. Unfortunately, that room was the only room properly furnished. All the other rooms were under construction or occupied with equipment.

Dom sighed while turning the door knob and opening the door to his room. Closing it behind him. Letty was next door he wanted so badly to walk in and take her away from this world. He looked around his room taking note of the king size bed in the center of the room. The flat screen t.v. mounted against the wall in front of the bed. He also saw a balcony that overlooked part of a garden. He took off his jacket and tossed it to bed. He emptied out his pockets and putting all his belongings on the nightstand.

Meanwhile, Letty was in her room lying on her bed wrapped in her covers while looking over Dominic Toretto file once more. She all the paperwork spreader out onto her bed spread.

"This guy won't give up" She muttered to herself just before getting out of bed and slipping on a silk long black robe. She looked over at the silver cross chain that was dingling from her bed post. Letty grabbed it lightly into her hands and walked out to her bedroom balcony. It was already night out.

The chilly wind blew through her hair lightly. She looked down at the gloomy garden that her balcony overlooked. She leaned against the rail of her balcony while twirling the chain in her hand. He said this belong to her. Did it really!?

Letty was aware her memories weren't all there. She finally had the opportunity to find out some real answers about herself. From this man who appeared out of no where. She was unsure if she wanted to give him chance to explain himself. He had all this time to show up in her life but he didn't...why now?!

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed from frustration.

"I see you didn't throw it, away" a deep baritone voice said from a distance

Letty opened her eyes from shock. Her body jumpy from the sudden surprise. She look at the direction to where the voice came from and again it was him.

He was right there wearing a white fitted wife beater that showed off his muscular tone arms with long black sweat pants. Dom leaned against the rail of the balcony with both his hands crossed together. She couldn't deny the fact that Dom was extremely attractive. He smiled at her, though the look in his eyes was the look of longing.

It took some time for Letty to find her voice. She snapped out of her trans and shrugged before looking away from him.

"You said it belong to me"

"If it really belongs to me I have no reason to throw it, away" She said softly almost in a whisper.

Dom continued smiling at her and briefly looked away to admire the scenery. With the use of his peripheral vision he could tell that Letty was in a deep thought.

"They say the open road helps you see where you've been … and where you're going." His deep baritone voice said calmly.

Letty eyes widen and her jaw slightly dropped. Her reaction wasn't seen by Dom. She gasp and swallowed quietly. How could he know that? First time she heard it was in her dreams. Now she wonder was it not a dream and a memory?

 *****Thanks for the kind feedback. I promise they'll be more Dotty interaction within the next chapters ahead. The romance between them won't be dead but VERY INTENSE. Just be patient with me. Enjoy*****


	17. I'm Here For You

She didn't say a word but allowed him to finish talk.

"This time of night would be great for a drive" he said calmly while looking over to her.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment trying her best to contain the feelings she had building up from his comment. Finally, having the courage to look him in the eyes properly. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I told you already"

"I'm here for you" He said with great honesty in his voice.

"You say that like it post to me something to me. But, it just DOESN'T..."

"Are you sure that your aren't here because of guilt? And did it ever occur to you that you might be here for yourself?"

She sighed in frustration while running her left fingers through her hair. Gripping the necklace in the right and pacing side to side.

"Dom..."

Letty didn't realize she called him by his name but Dom quickly caught it. Honestly, since he found her she hasn't ever said his name. His heart skipped a beat just hearing her say his name.

"Dom...you're way in over your head. You can't just come into my life like a recking ball. You don't get to do that..."She complained, tiredly.

He was lost for words at that moment but tried his best not to her overwhelmed her.

"What are you exactly scared of finding out?" He asked. "You haven't exactly asked me who you are. It's like you've been avoiding it. I'm sure you already figure it out. That I have the answers your looking for..." He said calmly.

"This life I live here is the only life I've known. So, finding out who I was or who you think I am. I find it pointless. I can't just go back to being that girl you knew. It doesn't work that way..." She explained while looking away from him and staring off into the darkness.

"The day I woke up with no memory of who I was. It was really challenging. I did have my times where I wanted to know where I came from. But, the more I cried out for the truth...the more I drowned. No one came for me. I was left alone in the darkness..."

"Maybe in time I will want to know my truth. But, for now I find it easier with living this way..."

"You mean living a lie..." He muttered to himself, quietly as she spoke.

"I get that I'm someone important to you. I can see it. You made it loud and clear the moment you signed your life away to the devil. Cipher isn't someone you want to go up against or for the worse part work with. She's cold and ruthless..."

She paused for moment before speaking again.

"You don't belong to this world. You and I, both know that..." She said calmly just before looking at him. "For you and your family sake you should leave now..."Letty warned him. Her voice pleading him to go and forget about her.

Dom held back his tears, Cipher was right. He broke his wife.

"If you leave tonight I'll help you but if you don't leave, now. I can no longer help you. You'll be on your own..."She explained looking him in the eyes.

"You make it seem like it's too late for you. But, I don't buy that..." He said while stared into her dark eyes before cracking faint smile.

"You could have killed me multiple times"

"And you didn't that says a lot about your character"

"You're still the same girl I fell love with 15 years ago...I see it back than I see it now..."

"You're different from Cipher. She's pure darkness but, you Letty..."

"Letty you're just lost in the darkness..." Dom said honestly, he knew Letty better than anyone else and at times better than she knew herself.

She sighed in frustration and looked away from him. He may be right but there was no turning back for her. Letty made the decision to go in full force and accepting her fate. Maybe having no memories was a blessing in disguise.

"I'm not making the mistake of leaving you behind again.." Dom spoke truthfully but fail to realize his mistake until it was already said.

Letty quickly caught that and looked at him with a questionable expression on her face. What did he mean by '..I'm not making the mistake of leaving you behind again...' which sparked a sudden interest for her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not making the mistake of leaving me behind again?"She asked curiously with a flustered expression on her face.

Dom sighed and rubbed the back of his neck slightly. He really did it this time. Putting his foot in his mouth. Is one thing for her to remember on her own but say it out loud without her knowing anything was another.

"Dom!" She stared him down. He was officially corner and felt a chill run up his spine.

"It's kinda chilly out here. Let's talk tomorrow morning" Dom suggested. They were both on there individual balcony and the temperature was dropping but that didn't stop Letty.

She did say she didn't want to know about her past anymore but the moment he said what he said. Things changed.

She nodded her head in agreement. Simply, letting it go for now or did she?

"Alright" She said, quietly just before walking back into her bedroom and shuting the sliding door behind her.

Dom eyed her suspiciously. He was surprised that she dropped it easily. That wasn't like Letty. He watched her go quietly inside. Maybe she did change...


	18. Tomorrow is Now

Honestly, he wanted to continue talking with her. He spent years thinking she was dead and to finally have her around was all he wanted. He sighed to himself in disappointment but quickly snapped his head up when he heard knocking at his bedroom door. He walked into his room shutting the balcony door behind him.

Dom opened his bedroom door. He looked down at her in surprised. She smirked at him and quickly eased her way into his room. Welcoming herself right in. He closed the door behind him.

 **Rule #2 Broken**

 **"No one should be in anyone's personal space"**

"You said let's talk more tomorrow morning.."She said. He nodded in agreement. Letty pointed at the clock on his nightstand.

 _ **[12:OO A.M.**_ ]

"It's now midnight. So, tomorrow is now!" She explained with a sly smile on her lips. Dom chuckled while shaking his head. His Letty hasn't change one bit.

"You do know by being in my room. That we've broke Rule #2.."He said with his deep baritone voice. Letty shrugged while looking around his room. It's been awhile since she's been in here.

"SO WHAT"

"I never been the type to listen to rules"

"After all rules were made to be broken..."

"So this is nothing. Cipher is aware I do as I please when I please" Letty said with great honesty before making herself comfortable on his bed.

'Yup, his Letty was definitely still in there..' He thought to himself. She knew being alone in his room was marking dangerous territory but oddly enough it was a risk she was willing to take.

She crossed her legs and pressed her back against the bed post for support.

"Enough of the small talk"

"What did you mean by your mistake of leaving me behind?" She asked curiously.

Dom slowly walked over to her. Taking a seat on the bed next to her but keeping a small distance between them. Just being alone in this room with her was already clouding his mind. And Letty dress code was not making it any better.

"I see you changed your mind" He said quietly.

She smiled faintly "Kinda sort of" She said calmly.

He lightly chuckled and ran a single hand over his bald head.

"I'm not sure how to go about this, Let" He said softly. "It would be easier if you remember on your own. So, I could explain myself..."

He quickly corrected himself.

"To be clear, I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you to remember but it's just complicated..."He said softly almost in a defented tone of voice.

She nodded her head understanding what he meant. Letty knew he met well. Normally she would get defensive whenever someone mention anything about her memories. For now she felt a little comfortable around him and let it slide.

"Would it uncomplicate things"

"If, I asked you..."

"Why did you...suddenly come back for me?" She asked him while staring into his dark eyes.

He grew silent before finding the courage to tell her the very thing that torn him into pieces. Letty spotted the sadness in his eyes and started to wonder her truth. What really happened to her? What was so bad to make him have that look in his eyes.


	19. Confessions

"I..-"

"I-I...thought you died" He said, softly while looking away from her and now at his hands. His body now slightly slumping over.

Her beautiful dark brown eyes grew wide from surprise. She didn't expect to hear that at all. Well, she didn't exactly know what to expect but she didn't think it would be to that extent.

"You thought I was dead?" She asked confused.

Talking about it made Dom uncomfortable his hands started trembling slightly. She caught sight of that and felt bad. Letty sincerely felt bad. Without thought she closed the distance between them and held his hands. Cupping her hands over his with compassion.

"Look Dom..." Her voice stern but reassuring. Dom felt her hands over his and stop trembling. He looked at her with urgency in his eyes. Trying his best not to relive that time.

"I thought you died. I got a call from my sister one day and she told me you were murder"

"At first I didn't believe it. I left you behind for your own good. The cops were getting close to me. I didn't want you around...if and when they got to me. I couldn't forgive myself if you were behind bars. I've been there before and I didn't want that for you..."

"They told me you died trying to clear my name. You wanted me to come home..." His voice filled with grief and resentment.

"You were working with the FEDS in exchange for a pardon for me. They had you infiltrate a cartel. But, they didn't expect or even think to realize. Your cover was blown. That's when there was a order for your death" Dom explained, while reliving the whole thing again. He took notice everything he just shared with her was too much.

He was right! That information was too much to process for her. Letty gently pulled her hands away from him. Attempting to get up from the bed but failed. Her body felt like it weighed a ton.

She was trying to wrap her mind around it. And not lose it, but she felt partially relief at that the fact this was her truth. All this time she didn't understand why no one was looking for her. But, how do you look for a dead person? All she really knew about the accident was that she was in critical condition and fighting for her life.

"So, who in the hell did you bury?" Her raspy voice asked filled with curiosity.

"I couldn't exactly attend your funeral. The preparations were taken care of by my sister. At the time I was still a fugitive. All she really told me was the body they buried was badly burned and couldn't be identified. The only thing identifiable was that chain..." He explained while pointing over at the necklace around her neck. She didn't realize she had it on. Letty must have subconsciously put it on.

"Wow"

"I'm guessing that's just part of the story huh?" She asked while looking up at him with a slight smile across her lips.

He tried to smile but couldn't. Unfortunately, his mind was reliving it. Dom sighed and nodded. "That's just part of it. I'll tell you more if you want?" He asked sort of unsure if he should keep going. He didn't want to burn her out for the night.

* * *

The look in her eyes were calm but her mind was drowning slowly into the abyss. This information was very overwhelming. She had no memory of it at all. So, her feelings were just that 'indifferent'. Letty wonder how she would react if she remember. Would she be upset with Dom or forgive him?

"I'm not sure what to say..."She whispered quietly while looking away from him and staring down at pendant cross around her neck.

"I spent 2 years thinking I was abandoned"

"Now you show up out of no where"

"Telling me you believe I was murder"

"That's a lot to process, I'm not sure what to say or feel..." She said softly while contemplating her thoughts.

"You weren't abandon if I had knew...there was a chance you survived I would have gone through hell and back to get to you...

"Letty the day I thought you died. I never stop loving you. To see you now and have you here with me is a dream come true. I was given a second chance with you and I'm not fuckin' it up.." Dom said truthfully without thought he had already closed the distance between them.

Leaning towards her face he kissed her lips, sweetly. Letty was truly surprised by the boldness. For that brief moment in time she forgot about all her problems. Her body finally gave in to him. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed kissing him back instantly.


	20. His Universe

Dom tongue moves against hers slowly, tasting it first, feeling the warm wetness of it as it begins to tangle with Letty's. They breathe deeply into each other's mouths and, unable to resist her or deny her this one kiss, he grab each side of her face and press her forcefully against himself, locking his lips around hers with ravenous intent.

His tongue swept over her lips and she readily gave him entry, their tongues gliding over one another once more. The kiss started off sweet and passionate but soon escalated to lust. Dom hands slide away from her cheeks breifly touching her inner thighs. The whimpering sound she made had him smiling. She was real. Every noise she made was one hundred percent real. He felt like he could properly breath now. She was his universe and the only woman he ever wanted. If, he had to go up against everything he stood for, to get her back in his arms. He would do it in a heart beat no questions asked.

As he lowered her back to the bed. She wrapped one of her hands around the back of his neck, keeping him to her while he used his elbow to support himself.

 **Rule # 3 WITHOUT A FACT, BROKEN? OR WAS IT?**

 **"No fraternising PERIOD" [Translation: No SLEEPING with each other under no circumstances]**

Desire and heat radiates through the entwining of there tongues. One of his hands grips her waist, just beneath the bottom of her shirt and Letty nerves jumble. His other hand travels down her side, his thumb tracing her ribs, before resting on her hip. Tightening his fingers around Letty, he lifts her up. Letty gasps, she hooks her legs around his waist in a vice-grip.

"Letty..." He whispered as they parted but he couldn't keep away entirely as he trailed his lips down her neck. His hand running down her covered back in response. Allowing her robe to slip right off hitting the floor. He held her firmly down on top of him, while she straddle his lap as he took possession of her lips once more.

Her pelvis rose from his lap she felt his hard on in his sweat pants and quickly rubbed her heat with force. Dom groaned in between the kisses loving every second her movement. He thought this woman would be the death of him. Her mind was telling her one thing but her body was telling another.

She slowly parted from his lips and caught her breath. Letty placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his lightly, while looking into his eyes. They were both breathing heavily,there hearts racing from the heat.

She was in pure bliss just now. For that brief moment in time she was in her own a little world. Reality wasn't something she wanted to go back to but she had no choice.

"You just broke Rule #3..." She whispered in a seductive tone her voice a little more raspy than usual.

Dom chuckled "You mean 'We' just broke Rule #3..."He attempted to correct her with a grin on his face.

".. **.Bubba** , I recall you kissed me first..."She pointed out while taking a hand to back of his neck and rubbing small slow soft circles with her finger tips.

Dom eyes grew slightly wide from surprise. She didn't realize what she said but he caught it. Letty saw the look in his eyes and wonder what she say wrong.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?" He asked while taking one of his hand away from her hips and placing it on one side of her cheeks.

She was surprised from his reaction and slightly pulled away. "I didn't call you anything. I just said 'I recall you kissed me first'..."She repeated, softly.

He sighed, obviously didn't want to push it any more. She must have said it to him subconsciously without realization but he knew one thing. The more she was around him the more she'll remember him.

* * *

He gave her another quick kiss on her lips.

"Is that how it happened!?" He asked smiling.

She smiled back and nodded her head cutely from agreement.

She licked her lips and gently pulled herself off his lap slightly brushing her heat against his manhood. Just before standing up on her feet and fixing herself up.

"It's pretty late, I should get going..."She said while picking up her robe from the floor and slipping it back on. Dom watched her intently before reaching over to her. Taking her hand into his. She stood between his legs as he sat on the bed.

"Or you can stay and spend the night here with me" He suggest while putting his hands on her hips and caressing the skin beneath her shirt.

"Dom I don't think that's a good idea" She whispered quietly with a shy smile while breifly looking down at the HUGE DENT in his sweats. Just before looking back in eyes.

Dom chuckled realizing where her eyes were looking. "Don't worry I promise he'll control himself..." He said with a grin.

"I bet..." She said before smirking with a smile.

"But, seriously Dom, it's not a good idea. I need some time to process this..." She said softly but with great urgency in her voice.

Dom didn't want to let her go just, yet. "Alright, I understand but just stay for 1 hour. After an hour I let you be. I just want to hold you. I was robbed of that for 2 years..." He pleaded her desperately.

She looked into his eyes and saw sadness. The desperation in his voice said it all.

She sighed. "Fine, don't make me regret this..." She told him in defeat.

He smiled happily. "I promise you won't" He said while releasing her from his grasp.


	21. More Time

Letty slipped her robbed off and crawled into the bed. Quickly getting under the covers. They had so much to talk about. She wanted to know who order the hit on her but she figured another time would be best to ask. She knew staying the night with him wasn't a great ideal. Actually, when she kissed him back she knew that wasn't the best thing to do. Gosh! She hope he didn't think to much into the situation.

Dom licked his lips and shortly bit the bottom of them lightly as he watched her crawl into bed. Clearly, he was eyeing her butt with pleasure. He told himself that he would be a good boy tonight or at least try.

"I would ask what side you prefer but it doesn't matter. Because I'm taking the center..." She said mischievously while making herself comfortable and lying her head against the pillow.

Dom chuckled while removing his shirt and sweat pants off. Now only wearing his boxers. He than crawled under the covers with her.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I get to hold you..."He said while pulling her into his arms.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully before tucking a single piece of hair behind her ear and lying the side of her face against his chest. She placed her leg over him and now ran her finger tips along his muscular chest. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet scent. She smiled to herself from his action.

All he needed was _**3 Days** _ to change her mind about this life. He hope she would leave Cipher side. Truthfully, he notice these two had an odd but fierce connection. Maybe things would change if she knew who order the hit?

"SO!...What does this mean for us...?" He asked with hesitation. "Dom, go to sleep..."She whispered tiredly. "I already told you. I wanted to be alone to process all of this but you encess that you wanted to hold me."

"SO!...Just shut up and hold me..."She replied grumplily with a mocking tone before completely falling asleep.

Yup! There goes that fiery Latina he loved. Always giving him a run for his money. Dom chuckled quietly to himself allowing his wife the chance to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep with a dorky smile on his face.

* * *

 **1 hour passed, 2 hours passed now going on 3 hours...**

Letty waited until Dom fell into a deep slumber before deciding to leave his bedroom. Slowly, she pulled away from his grasp pulling the covers off her body and getting out of bed. She went around the bed and picked her robe from the floor, slipping it back on.

She watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes. Then, gently leaned over to him placing a light kiss to his forehead. She turned away and started to walk but quickly paused in her steps. Letty stared down at the cross pedant that hung around her neck and quickly removed the chain. She faintly smiled at the pedant and lightly gripped it with her palm.

The way Dom looked at it before giving it to her. She knew it meant a lot to him and thought it was best if it stayed with him. In her eyes she felt it was better off with him since he remember the significance of it. It was a kind gesture from him but she couldn't bare keeping it in her hands. Her mind and heart was feeling so overwhelmed she needed time to think...time to breath...just more time period.

She turned around one last time and place the necklace on the nightstand. Lying it next to his car keys and wallet. Soon after Letty disappear into the secret entrance of his room that lead to her room. She couldn't risk having Cipher see her walking out of his room. It was true that Letty didn't care what Cipher thought but it was for Dom safety. Whatever plan Cipher had in regards of using Dom. She didn't want to taint it. In other words she didn't want to shorten Dom's life span...

Cipher was too much of a wild card. Letty had no plans of getting out from this life but she had a feeling what just happened in Dom's room gave him the impression that he would either find a way to pull her out from this world or stay in this life with her. The last option was just too selfish...in her eyes. This world wasn't for him or so she thought. Letty had no clue what Dominic Toretto was capable of...

Not her fault...She couldn't exactly remember...

He woke up to find his bed empty. No sight of Letty. Honestly, he hope to find her in bed right next him, but knew he was asking too much too soon. The only trace of her was that sweet mesmerizing smell that had a fusion of tangy citrus, sweet berries, coconuts and with a hint of vanilla. Her signature smell from the shampoo she always used. Although, she constantly denied it. She was still the same girl he loved.

Dom looked over to his nightstand and saw the cross that moment his mind became a roller coaster. He didn't know what to think. Was it her way of telling him to let her go or did she leave it, in his hands for safe keeping? He had many questions but no real answers...


	22. MIA (Missing in Action)

For 2 Days Dom didn't see or hear from Letty. According to Cipher she was working on private and solo mission that didn't need to involve him.

So for now Cipher had him working on missions after missions. Traveling from place to place. Taking things that could pose a real threat to the government. Cipher was the definition of a high-tech terrorist. She did as she pleased. And Dom was just another disposable chess piece.

 **[Day 3]**

"It's time for everyone to gather..." Cipher voiced echoed in the room just as she walked over to the team. Consisting at least 13 people. She tried her best to keep the ring small. It was advised by Letty not to involve too much people in there dealings. Every illegal thing they did needed to be low-key as possible.

The team Letty and Cipher formed were a group of well rounded criminals all from different parts of the world. They all spoke one language and it was a language that every criminal spoke fluently.

They were now at a abandoned warehouse that was off the grid on satellite maps. It was large and filled with the best equipment from hi-tech computers, security, cars to weapons. They had it all but this wasn't the actual real hideout it was the back up of the backup. She couldn't risk Dominic Torreto being a 'whistle blower'. So this was a disaposable location for Letty and Cipher.

Everyone gather around the large table that had a very familiar 4D digital floor plan on it. Dom quickly recognised it. "Shit!" He quietly thought to himself.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

"Alright, You were all brief last week for our plan today but the games has changed. We have a new person that we will be adding..."

"Actually he will be the 2nd man in command for this game plan..."Cipher explained with a mischievous grin across her lips while eyeing Dom from across the end of the table.

"Who will it be?" Rhodes asked curiously.

Cipher turned her gaze to Rhodes and smirked.

"Dominic Toretto" She said while pressing her hands against the table and leaning over it partially. Her gaze staring directly at Dom.

"You want me to lead this?"

"You haven't exactly told me what we're about to do? I can't exactly lead a team blinded..." Dom said with great frustration in his voice.

"I hate to say it but the new guy is right..."Rhodes said furiously clearly he was upset that he wasn't leading this time around. "He has NO EXPERIENCE!" He added darkly.

The room grew intense and unpleasant everyone gazing back to back between Dom and Cipher.

"Again I'm the one in charge I won't repeat myself..."

"There is always a reason TO MY MADNESS" She raised her voice angrily.

Everyone froze in place growing wary of Cipher. An angry Cipher wasn't ever a good thing. The silence filled the atmosphere until a voice broke the ice.

"Ok! So! with that being said. Whose the 1st man in command?" The red headed female asked curiously.

Cipher finally calmed down and gave a very haunting smile before answering.

"Sapphire that's a great question..."She replied with a grin.

Just in that moment the warehouse large double doors opened wide revealing a black **Plymouth GTX Roadrunner**. The engine roared loudly with hunger for more speed. The car slowly pulled up into the garage like warehouse and slowly came to a full stop. Everyone was now gazing at the tinted black car wondering who was behind the wheel. The driver turned off the engine and unlocked the door.

 *****To my readers..** **Recently, I've been feeling sick and mostly tired from my job. So it's hard to update or put up 2 chapters like I used to do. When I feel better I will add more. Especially, on my off days you'll see an improvement with more chapters.*****


	23. Arrival

The driver pushed the door opened and stepped right out. Gazes were now all over the long raven hair female. She had black Ray-Ban sunglasses on with black skinny leather pants and a fitted black tank top. She wore a deep red blazer and black studded Louboutin Pumps.

"It's nice that you finally grace us with you prescence..."Cipher said sarcastically.

She strode confidently past her car and walked towards the small group that surrounded the table in the small open room. Her eyes already scanning the scene just before removing her sunglasses.

"Well, I would have been here sooner if I wasn't cleaning up your mess..." Letty snapped back annoyingly. As she walked right in. Sapphire and Rhodes parted from each other making room for Letty in the middle.

Cipher rolled her eyes and looked back at Sapphire.

"To answer your question..."

"The first man in command is actually a woman..."

"Meet your first woman in command..." She said confidently while pointing over at Letty.

"Letty will be the 1st in command. I'm sure you all won't have any problems with that..."Cipher said while glaring at the team.

Everyone stood silent. Of course no one had issues with Letty taking charge because she was the brawl and brains of this whole organization.

Letty looked over at Cipher with a very unpleasant expression on her face. Obviously, signaling her that they had to talk privately after this meeting.

The whole time Dom eyes were upon Letty. He couldn't take his eye away from her she was simply breath-taking and gorgeous. Letty felt his eyes on her and slightly uncomfortable. For moment or so Dom began to have tunnel vision. Clearly his mean focus Letty. He didn't hear much of the plan itself but heard that they were going to steal **'God's Eye'**...

'Wait, we're taking God's Eye?..."He thought quietly while snapping back into reality. By the time he came back the meeting ended. Everyone parted going there separate ways. Letty dragged Cipher into another room and shutting the door behind her.

After a good 10 minutes Letty stormed out angrily. She spotted Dom from a distance working on a car.

* * *

"You're coming with me..." She shouted loudly capturing his attention. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her.

Letty tossed him the car keys for the black **'Plymouth GTX Roadrunner'** and walked ahead him. He caught them mid air. She looked over her shoulders before getting into the passenger seat.

"You're driving..."She said with a demanding tone.

Dom nodded and walk over to her side pulling at the door handle to let her in.

"You do know we need to talk" He whispered quietly so only the two of them heard.

Letty didn't make eye contact with him but simply crossed her arms in the seat of the car and nodded.

"I know..." She said, softly.

He closed her door and went around the car to get in. He started the engine and reversed out of the warehouse. Gearing it into drive and taking off into the open road.

"So where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"It's already program in the GPS, just follow it."Letty said tiredly. Dom nodded and continued driving.

"What's going on with you Letty? For **2 DAYS** I didn't see you. You just left..."He said softly.

She didn't bother looking at him. Instead, she stared out the window. "Kinda how you left me" Her voice was cold and distant.

"You remember?" He asked with great shock.

"Kinda sort of, I dunno..." She sighed.

"From what you told me, and the dreams..." She paused.

"...I've been having dreams that feel like memories..."She explained softly but with great uncertinity in her voice.

"I see..." He whispered.

"And again Letty I left you behind because I was trying to protect you..."He said softly with a apologetic tone.

"I get that DOM! I'm a BIG GIRL!. I'm more than capable of making my own decisions..."She raised her voice at him while turning her attention to him. Letty was feeling very upset although she couldn't recall the exact events she still felt the pain.

He sighed and nodded at her words. Clearly agreeing with her. Letty wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for his poor decisions.

"I know and again...I'm sorry, Letty. I should have honor our promise..." He said with regret his voice.

"What promise?" She asked curiously.

"That no matter where the road leads us that'll will always be with each other..." He said softly.

 _ **"You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you.." - Letty**_

At that moment Dom was recalling Letty vows. He didn't want to say those exact words. So he pretty much sum it up. But, he hope she would remember on her own.

She stayed silent for a minute or two. Trying to calm down and collect her thoughts before speaking.

"For what it's worth"

"I didn't purposely leave you..."

"Yes, I needed time to process 'THIS'.." She sighed.

"But, I only left because Cipher had me working on something important. It took a lot longer than I expected" She said, softly.

Dom felt relieved to hear this but also question why she left the pedant behind. He knew today he was going to get some answers about the pedant and where they stood. If he had to, he would drag it out of her...


	24. You Can't Have Us Both

Meanwhile, they finally arrived at the location. The car slowed down and came to a full stop now parked in front of a house.

From the outside the house looked snug and comfortable. Built with tan stones and white stone decorations. The roof was low, triangular and layered and covered with grey wood shingles. One small chimney poked out the center of the roof. Several large windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself was surrounded by a gorgeous garden with many hidden lights that make the garden come to life at night.

"Where are we?" He asked before shutting the engine off and getting out the car.

Letty smiled faintly while stepping out of the car.

"Wouldn't you like to know..."She smile mischievously.

After a minute or two, Letty have him a honest answer.

"When I'm stressed or tired, I usually come here to think. Cipher doesn't know about this place..."

"I bought it cash. This property all belongs to me. Though, it is under an alias..." She explained.

Dom was impressed and smirked mischievously.

"So, I'm the first to come here?..." He asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, playfully.

"First and last...if you play your cards right" She said flirtatiously while unlocking the door and walking in.

Dom smirked and quickly went inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable" She said while heading down the hallway and disappearing to a room in the end of the hall.

Letty threw her house keys on the nearest nightstand and slipped off her blazer tossing them to her vanity chair. Lastly, removing her heels.

Dom pulled off his leather jacket and sat it down on a chair. As well as removing his shoes and placing on the floor by the looked around the house curiously. He could tell Letty lived her. This was more her speed. Very warm and home like. He waited for her to come out but quickly grew impatient.

"Letty..." He called out.

"WHAT!"

He quickly followed into the room she disappeared into. Dom found her in the closet looking for a change of clothes. His eyes glued to her butt.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Dom spoke to soon without realizing her actions. He did notice the lack of clothing she had on.

"What does it look like?" She said with a slight attitude. Obviously, she was partially dressed and attempting to get redress. Letty was only donning her black tank top and her boy short lacey panties.

"We have 5 hours until infiltration..." She explained while going through her closet for clothes and a few weapons.

"Letty we really need to talk some more..." He softly while walking to her.

"I know. Hints to why I brought you here, Dom..." She said while briefly looking at him and turning her gaze back at the bottom of the closet and dragging a black bag out.

"I don't think what we're about to do is a good idea. Cipher is way over head..."Dom said, softly while taking a seat on her bed.

Letty unzipped the black and started emptying it's contents on to the floor. Giving her back to Dom.

"...Dom I told you this life wasn't for you. I warned you not to get involved..." She reminded him.

"I know...but how can I not, you're here"

He sighed and ran a hand over his bald head.

"I don't understand how you do this...Working along with Cipher isn't easy..." He muttered tiredly but Letty heard him.

She paused in her movement now officially staying still and quietly thinking.

"It gets better...I mean it wasn't easy at first but I got there"

"That day when I woke up in the hospital alone. She saved my life. Out of no where she appeared.."

"At first glance I thought she was the angel of death..." She lightly joked.

"I'm not saying I feel indebted to her. But she had my back in a time I didn't know who I was and the more I got to know her the more I felt like we were the same. The adrenaline of doing bad things became my way of living because I didn't know how to live in the present without my past. Naturally Cipher and I became lone wolves..."

"Cipher is a head case, I've seen the worse in her. I've also had my fair share in doing horrible things. Cipher she has no humanity. When I'm with her, I'm able to suppress that beast within her at least try to..."

"Dom, if I leave her side. She will only get worse. I know that for a fact..." She explained softly.

Dom stayed silent listening to her with great focus. Trying his best to understand her state of mind. But, he couldn't grasp it.

Letty pulled herself up from the floor and walked over to him. She now stood in front of him. Her hands reaching for his. Letty place his hands on her hips while taking her hands and resting them on his neck.

"Letty you can't have us both. What she's doing to you isn't right! Babe, she poison..." Dom said truthfully with a pleading tone.

"I know Dom! Believe me I know. And I'm not trying to keep you both..."

"To be honest Dom...After that night with you. You fuck'd things up badly for me but in a good way..."She said with great honesty in her voice.


	25. Heart to Heart

Her hands began rubbing his neck softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked while rubbing the skin under her shirt.

"I mean I want this..."

"Whatever this is between us, I want to try..."

"...I've decided that I'm willing...

"I'm so tired of not knowing who I am. Maybe being with you. I'll find myself, my place and my truth..."

Dom wanted to smile but couldn't just, yet. He had to ask one more thing.

"What are you going to do about Cipher?" He asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know..."

"I don't want to exactly turn my back on her. Dom just give me a little more time to figure it out..."

"Let this be a start for us, I know this isn't exactly a healthy start but-" before she could finish her sentence Dom kissed her lips.

Once again he took her off guard but without any hesitation she accepted it. Her eyes closing shut.

Kissing her was his way of answering her back which she easily caught on to. Letty didn't know it, yet but that darkness and loneliness she felt would soon fade away with Dom's love.

Dom holds Letty head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work under his shirt feeling their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. She smiles in between the kisses as Dom hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Dom's full of wonder and love, Letty's full of curiosity and passion.

Dom leans in a softly kisses up and down Letty's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Dom works his way back to her tender, smooth lips. As they kiss she pushes his back against the bed and lies on top of his strong, muscular body. She runs her lips up his neck and lands a intense kiss on his lips.

His tongue swept over her lips and she readily gave him entry, their tongues gliding over one another once more. He quickly changed the position by flipping her over the bed. Position himself on top while slowly parting from the kiss and looking into her eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for..." He said breathlessly.

"Really!? Dom..." Her tone dumbfounded. If, she wanted to stop she would have easily pushed him away.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I want this..." She whispered before kissing his lips again. Dom smiled in between the kisses and began tugging the bottom of her shirt.

Letty understood the signal and parted from the kiss. Allowing him to remove her shirt. He pulled it right off tossing it to the floor. Just leaving her in her bra and panties. He grinned at her before licking his lips. She smirked playfully and pushed him away from her lightly. He now stood to his feet.

"Take it off..." She demanded.

Dom loved bossy Letty. He quickly obliged and removed his shirt tossing it to the floor.

"Your belt..." He smirked and removed it. Dropping it to the floor.

"Your pants.."He unbutton and unzipped his jeans stepping out of them.

Letty notice the huge bulge in his boxers and flirtatiously smiled at him. He smirked back at her proudly. She partially sat up from the bed and pressed her feet against the center of his chest.

He smiled and pulled her ankle towards him. Her back sliding against the bed. He stood in between her legs and hovered over her body.

Though,his weight was mostly through his elbows and forearms planted on either side of her head, she was pinned down and helpless.

Leaning towards her face he kissed her lips, passionately. Dom pressed his bulge against her heat while Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her knees against his waist.

They continued kissing passionately adding more fuel to heat between them. Awareness of the end of his cock, strangely cool, repeatedly jabbing and bumping into and around her heat. She started moaning into the kisses from the sensation.


	26. Unify

She slid her right hand down between his groin and hers. Now slipping them in the waist ban of his boxers. He lifted a little to let her through. She drawed her fingers across its underside, she arrived at the base of his cock and began pumping along his lentgh.

He groaned in the kiss from the contact. Letty still had it, he thought to himself. She kept pumping his length with her hand. He quickly grew impatient and lightly slapped her hand away. Taking both her hands and pining them over her head. He parted from the kiss and trailed soft wet kisses along the side of her neck to the top of her breast.

"Mhmm...Dom" She moaned softly enjoying the gentleness of his lips against her soft skin. He slipped his free hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. He released the hold of her arms and allow her to slip it right off. Letty looked up at him with a devilish smile across her lips.

"You're so beautiful. You know that..."He whispered his deep baritone voice filled with lust. Dom lightly groped her right breast with his hand and ran his finger tips across her nipple.

"You're only saying that because your about to get some..." She joked softly.

He smirked at her and chuckled.

"Not true you've always been beautiful inside and out..."

"I'm such a lucky man" He said proudly before grabbing one her nipples between his lips and lightly licking it before sucking it. That took Letty off guard she closed her eyes from pleasure and moaned softly.

"Yesss...you are..."She whispered in pleasure. He continued sucking making sure to show attention to her other breast.

He ran his hands up her thighs again, and felt incredible warmth within her lacy underwear. He ran his fingers along the tops of her thighs, and she shuddered and bit her lips softly. He found the top of her panties, and began slowly sliding them down. She raised her hips to help. Her underwear were at her ankles now, and she kicked them off onto the floor. He ran a hand up her legs again, slowly stroking his way to the top.

She leaned toward him, and began pulling on the waist ban of his boxers. He stood up so she could remove them. His boxers slipped off onto the floor and he stood before her, naked. She took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed again, with him on top. He kissed her deep, and she answered with a powerful embrace. She let out a few muffled moans in between the kisses.

He let his hand slide down her beautiful body, tracing a line with his fingers. He crossed her belly and soon was at her soft mound. She kept herself smooth all over, apparently. He let his hand go further down, and she slowly parted her thighs. This time it was warm and moist. His fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered in his arms from pleasure.

He cupped her, and slipped a finger inside. She squeezed him tightly against her body, and moaned into his ear. He began working his finger in and out gently, and she seemed to to be clamping down on it. She was slick inside, and warm. It felt velvety soft, and by the way she began grinding her hips in time with his hand, she was enjoying the new feeling.

She had let up on stroking him while he was fingering her. Dom was fine with that, though; bringing her this much pleasure was all he cared about. He stopped for just a second, and she whimpered quietly from lost of contact.

"Dom Please..."

That was all she needed to say. He gently slid his finger out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. She was starting to perspire again.

"Does that feel good?" He asked.

All she could manage was to squeak out a small moan. She continued rocking in time with his hand, and making these little moans into his ear. It was almost too much for him to take, he was throbbing and was sure he would come before they even got to making love.

* * *

Her rocking got faster, and her moans louder. She was thrusting her hips into his hand forcefully, and her breath was coming in little pants. Her body was slick and glowing with sweat. He could tell she was getting closer to climaxing. Her thrusts were becoming faster and her moans louder.

"Does that feel good?" He repeated.

"Mmm-hmm", she managed to say through biting her bottom lip. Her toes were curling up, and she was squeezing her eyes shut.

She moaned loudly, clamped her thighs together, and dug her nails into his muscular bare back. He grunted at the pain, but it was still wonderful.

She cried out, shuddering with an explosive orgasm. He could feel her quivering and her face had the look of a woman in pure ecstacy. Her thrusting was slowing down, and she was panting harder for breath now. His hand was covered in her wetness, and still held tight by her thighs.

When her moans stopped, He tried to withdraw his hand, but every time he moved it she would shudder again and let out a little moan.

He whispered, "Letty..." He stroked her hair, now wet from perspiration, and kissed her face and neck. Her legs finally relaxed and he slipped his hand out.


	27. Continuous Heat

His manhood growing hard from pure desire after letting her ride out her high.

"I have something much better..."He whispered in her ear. She knew exactly what he had in mind and stretched her legs open. He was too heavy to hold, and too light not to. He held his manhood in his hand and slid into her heat. She wrapped her feet around his lower back. So he couldn't get away. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off gentle and slow giving her a chance to adjust to his size, again. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up the pace.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Dom Faster!…" Letty pleaded him.

"Shhh…I just want to take it slow. Let's just enjoy it..." He whispered loving.

Letty looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Fine..."She whispered back.

He smiled back and caressed her cheeks before capturing her sweet lips again. Dom loved her so much and was happy that he had a second chance with her. So, he planned to take his time with the love his life.

He pulled back slowly and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace until she was moaning his name, telling him how good it was, how good he felt. She urged him to go faster, and harder.

Her wish was his command. Dom buried his face in her neck and bucked against her.

The force was so hard but yet so passionate her back began sliding up and down from his movements. Letty was in complete bliss from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love.

She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to squeeze him in further and further. She wanted to watch his face. She wanted his sweat to drop onto her. She wanted to drop her's on him. She flipped there position, swiftly and got on top of him. Making love to him was truly nerve wrecking because she wasn't sure what he liked or enjoyed but she decided that it would probably come to her naturally.

They stayed connected and he fell deeper into her. She was in charge and he liked it. She pressed her hands against his bare chest and started riding him with pleasure. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion. Her back arched and head tossed back. He loved how she looked on top of him. Only getting aroused from the view.

"Letty..."

"Dom..."

"Letty..."

"Dom..."

There moans and groans filling up the room. She started picking up the pace with his help as continued bucking into her. He drove himself harder into her. She was whining with pleasure and that was good. They would climax right away, together.

He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs and felt the two dimples in her hips.

"You're Perfect..."He moaned and grunted while she continued riding him. She smiled at him than leaned in to capture his lips with a her's. Letty kissed him once more while slipping her tongue in his mouth. Allowing him to suck it greedily. She rocked back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. He was almost there and so was she.

Finally, then the knot at the root of his cock dissolved in fire, melting. She felt that sensation and came as well. Moaning while they both came, their hearts burst into europhic pleasure. Letty face fell into his neck while she felt Dom continuously filling her up with his cum. It felt like he unloaded two loads into her. They came down from there high trying to catch there breath.

"Holy Shit!" Dom said breathlessly

"Wow..." Letty said breathlessly while removing herself from his cock and rolling over, next to him. She ran her fingers through her wet-sweaty hair exhaustedly than pulled the covers over them.

"Has it always been like this between us?" She asked while now turning her gaze at him. He chuckled and nodded. "Yes"

"Believe or not, we were worse compared to rabbits in our younger years..." He joked but was very much serious

She smile shyly."I hope I get to remember all those times..."She whispers softly. He looked at her and pulled her into his arms.

"Letty you'll get it all back..."

"All the times we made love and so much more" He said sweetly before leaving a kiss on her forehead. Reassuring that it was going to happen for her.

* * *

She smiled and cuddle against him. Letty place one of her legs over his waistline as he rest his hand over her thigh trailing soft circles over her.

She playfully played with the cross pedant around his neck while resting the side of her head on his shoulders, lovingly.

Letty didn't notice he had on the whole time they were making love. "I didn't notice you had this on..."She whispered softly. He looked down and smile.

"Well, you didn't really give me much a choice..."Dom spoke while recalling the time he saw it on his nightstand.

Although, she didn't remember. It reminded him of the time he left her behind leaving the pedant with a stack of cash in the D.R.

'Wow, history has a strange way of repeating itself..' He thought quietly to himself.

Letty saw his mind went a few miles away. She placed her hand under his chin pulling his face towards her. "Where are you right now?" She asked while looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her before cutely kissing her forehead. "I'm here with you. At this very second I am where I belong..." His voice filled with honesty and love.

She smiled back at him "Ehh...you're only saying that because your hoping for a round two..." Letty teased jokingly.

Dom laughed out loud and pulled her over now flipping on top of her. He pinned her down against the bed tickling her playfully for a bit. "A little bit of both..."He said mischievously while quickly stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Dom we really can't...we have less than 5 hours now..." She said with laughter in her voice.

They were tangle together under the covers leaving no gap between there bodies.

"Alright, but on a serious note, I've been meaning to ask you something..." He said.

She smiled at him and lightly brushed her fingers over his lips.

"And that is...?" She asked, curiously while waiting for him to finish his question.

"Why did you leave this behind?" He asked while looking down at the cross that hung around his looked at it than at him.

"I felt it was better off with you. Since, you remember the significance of it..."

"I couldn't bare keeping it in my hands. My mind and heart was feeling so overwhelmed. I just needed time to think. I guess you can say I left it with you for safe keeping..." She explained truthfully.

All this time he was in a state of panic thinking she didn't want him or it, anymore. Honestly, Dom didn't know what to think but felt relieved that it wasn't anything as bad he imagined.

"Wait, how do you know there is a significance to it?" He questioned curiously.


	28. Filthy Mouth

"Dom!"

"What's with 21 questions?" She asked annoyingly.

"Letty, I promise this is it. Well, for now..." He promised.

"Fine.."

"I don't have a real reason. I just figure it was something important. When you gave it to me the look you had on your face said it all..." She explained softly.

Dom grinned happily which took Letty by surprise.

She raised an eyebrow and questioned him.

"What's with y-?"Her question was quickly cut off from his lips. He kissed her.

With every little time he spent with her, Letty was becoming more herself. Dom felt happy because Letty kinda sorta understood the expression on his face. That was there thing...they would speak with there eyes.

Letty kissed him back her tongue swept over his lips and he readily gave her entry, their tongues gliding over one another once more. The kiss and the friction between them grew more intense. They fought each other for domination. Finally, Dom parted from her lips and leans in a softly kissing up and down Letty's neck. Her eyes were closed shut as Dom trailed his hands along the side of her body leaving kisses from her neck to her breast.

"Dom..."She said slightly breathless.

"W-We should re-really gg-et going..."She moaned out softly while Dom continued working down her body.

He smirked and slipped his hand down her mound. Slightly brushing a finger along her heat.

"I would stop but your body says other wise..."

He slipped his thumb right in and her thighs quickly clamped his hand.

"You're very wet right now..."His voice filled with lust and desire.

"Dom!"She moaned his name impatiently.

Her attention quickly snapped back to reality when she heard her cellphone ringing on the nightstand. She looked over at it and partially sat up but with Dom slightly below her. Letty reached over to her cellphone looking at the caller ID and answering it.

"Hello" She answered trying her best to neutralized her shaky and breathless voice while Dom went below. Now under the covers and pulling at her hips slightly. He parted her thighs slowly kissing her inner thighs and kissing her hood. He moved from thigh to thigh. He then begin to gently lick and suck on the hood while grabbing and gently squeezing both breasts. He continue to do this for quite some time until he could feel her getting wetter.

Once she was ready he took his pointer and index fingers and expose her heat. He then begin to move his tongue in a circular motion. Licking all the way around. He then move to a side to side motion then into an up and down motion. When going up and down he made sure to speed up his pace. Before returning to her clit. Once he was back up top, he gently nibble and bit. Then sucked and allow his tongue to have its way with her at the same time. She's squirmed beneath him. Trying her best to concentrate on the phone call. Keeping her moans and breathlessness in check.

"Yeahhh, I understand completely. What was the issue?" She continued on the phone while Dom inserted his fingers licking and sucking at her heat.

"WAIT! What?" She questioned a little louder on the phone than she needed to be. Only because of Dom naughty attics under the covers.

"Ok, that's fine ww-we will just reschedule it and leave within 2 more days..."She said while biting her lower lip and tossing her head back from pleasure. Her toes curling and her back arching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just came back from a run. I'll call you back in bit. I gotta clean up..."She said quickly before the line went dead. Without much thought she shut her phone off and tossed it at the end of the bed.

She finally released the moans that were building up from the intensity of Dom's naughty mouth.

"OH DOM! YES! RIGHT THERE!" She groaned and moaned while she tightens up and is on the verge of cumming. He wraps his hands under her legs and pull her into his tongue. Her hands grips the bed sheets from pleasure while he continues licking faster and sucks harder. Finally, she squirted into his mouth with relief. Letty came down from her orgasmic high. Dom quickly licked everything she offered and came back to the surface.

"Baby you like that?" He asked with a grin before kissing her and allowing her to have a taste.

She was out of breath. Her chest constantly raising up and down. Letty nodded 'Yes' and kissed him back tasting herself from his mouth.

"Dom you weren't playing fair..." She whispered against his lips, now being able to catch her breath.


	29. Love Bug

He chuckled and smile at her.

"Well, you could have ignore the phone call..." He said while rolling off of her and sitting up at the edge of the bed.

She rolled her eyes playfully and sat up in bed with her back against the head board. Letty raised the sheets over her breast, shielding it from sight while Dom back was facing her.

"Dom, if I ignore the call. We would have never found out that our plans changed."

"The plans are on stand by. A inside source says that 'God's Eye' moved to a different location..." She explained while crawling up from behind

Letty dropped the sheets from her chest and pressed her breast against Dom bare back wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Which means we won't have to leave for another 2 Days..." She whispered in his ears before lightly biting them, flirtatiously. Dom used to love when Letty nibble at his ear. It would always turn him on, one of his many weak spots.

"Is that so..!?" His deep baritone voice questioned while he formed a devilish grin on his lips.

"Bubba, you have the whole night with me..." She whispered seductively while pressing kisses along the side his neck.

Again with the nickname but Dom just let it slide.

"Wait...What you mean whole night? Didn't you say 2 Days?" He asked, curiously.

"Well, I would enjoy for you to spend the 2 days here with me but Cipher is going to wonder where you are..."

"She doesn't know about this place and we can't afford for her to find us, together. She doesn't care where I am but you.."

"...Dom..."

"She will keep tabs on you until you can prove to be trusted..." Letty explained while rubbing up and down his body. Massaging his tense muscles. Dom was loving her hands and the attention he was getting but didn't like that they had to hide there relationship.

"I'm sensing a 'But'..."He said, softly.

"But...Even if you earn her trust Dom. She will still switch you out faster than a chess piece..."

"And what I mean by switch is...get rid of you for good..."

"In Cipher eyes your disaposable..."Letty said sadly while resting the side of her head on his left shoulder and hugging him from behind.

Dom understood exactly what she meant and couldn't denied she was one hundred percent right.

"Letty I'm here for you. So don't worry. You'll always have me..." He said reassuringly while turning around in her embrace.

"Dominic Toretto! How do you always manage to make everything sound okay?" She asked him while caressing his left cheek. He chuckled.

"Since, I found you. I realise everything & anything is possible" He said sweetly before leaving a quick kiss her lips.

"Real smooth! Toretto! Real smooth" Letty said with slight laughter in her voice.

"I swear your just trying to score some points.." She joked teasingly.

"Babe I try" He grinned.

"Come On! Let's get you all clean up and real dirty again..."Dom said while getting up from the bed naked and reaching out for hand. Letty smiled and eye him with pleasure.

"I love what you have in mind..." She took hold of his hand and pulled out of the bed. Now standing to her feet allowing the sheets to be tingle around her body. Letty pressed her body against his while he embrace her in his arms. She looked up into his eyes, happily.

"I think I can get used to this..." Her voice raspy but delicate.

He didn't want to scare her but he had to get it off his chest. He didn't expect anything in return but he wanted to let her know how he felt.

Dom cupped her face into his hand in look deeply into her eyes with passionate love.

"I'm not saying this because of what just happened between us just now..."

"But,...I want you know without a doubt. I Love You with all my heart. When and if, it ever gets too hard for you. I'm here for you. I will listen and love you no matter what. Your my Ride or Die..."

"Don't worry to much about remembering. It will come to you all in good time..." He spoke from his heart.


	30. Family

Letty was surprised and didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to say 'I Love You, Too' but it was just too hard too soon to say back because of the circumstances. Oddly, enough she knew that Dom didn't expect her to say it back because he said it, first.

She smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as well. She tippy toed and kissed him passionately against his lips. Pressing her small body against his own allowing the sheets to fall to the floor. It was now skin to skin. He ran his hands down her back lovingly taking both his hands and grasping at her butt cheeks. Without thought or hesitation he picked her right up. Letty quickly wrapped her legs around his waist while they continued sharing a kiss.

He held onto her protectly and securely. She parted from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, now looking straight in his eyes. She smile at him and trailed her finger tips across his lips, seductively.

"Weren't you post to get me real clean and dirty again?..."She questioned him in a soft whisper. He smirked and gave another quick kiss on her lips. "Whatever you want baby..."He said while carrying into the bathroom that was in the bedroom. He gently placed her down on her feet.

She pulled away from his embrace and went behind the bathroom door. Pulling on her bathroom robe and slipping it on her. Dom was already starting the shower and looked her curiously.

Letty looked over her shoulders and saw his expression."I'll be right back. I'm get some fresh towels..."She said with a smile before walking out.

He nodded and walked into the glass shower.

Dom tense muscles started to relax as the hot water hit his skin. Since, Letty's death he's been out of his mind. The moment Hobbs told him there was a possibility of her being alive. He started to remember how to breath just being with her even in this way was enough. For now at least...

Letty had already come back from getting fresh towels from the linea closet. She quietly place it down on counter top of the sank while she watched Dom in shower. She could tell his mind was a mile away because he didn't notice she came back in.

She smiled and slipped her robe right off, letting it fall to the floor. Quietly she went into the shower and slid her hands up along Dom bare back.

Dom snapped out of thoughts when he felt a pair of small hands running up along his back and slowly creeping around his chest.

"Mhmm...Letty!" His deep baritone voice quietly moan from pleasure of her smooth hands.

"A penny for your thoughts..."She asked, softly while pressing the side of her face and breast against his back with her arms wrapped around him.

He smiled lovingly "Just thinking about the time I found out you were alive. Before, that day I wasn't living. I had hard time. There were days that were easy only because I spent those times with Mia, Brian and Jack." He explained, softly.

She never thought about how hard it was for him and felt bad. Letty held him firmly in a sweet embrace allowing Dom to understand she was trying to comfort him. He smile happily at her kind gesture.

"I'm curious..."

"Mia, Brian and Jack..."

"Who are they?" She asked curiously only because they seem to make his pain at ease after her 'supposed' death.

He chuckled and turned around in her embrace. He look down into her eyes lovingly.

"Well, there my family. Mia is my little sister and Brian is that busta who married her..."He laughed out loud and pulled her against his body.

"And...Jack he's my nephew, the cutest little baby Toretto you'll ever lay your eyes on..." He said happily and added. "O'Connor, too."

"Hopefully, he won't be the only little toretto..."He said softly without thinking. Dom soon realise what he had done. The moment Letty froze in his arms that's when he remember they weren't exactly safe.

But, he couldn't exactly read her expression. Did she freeze because of what he said or because she also realize they had unprotected sex.

"Damn!" He thought quietly to himself.

* * *

He slide his hands a long her arms towards her back.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to put this on you SO SOON!" He apologized, softly.

Letty smiled up faintly at him.

"It's fine. I understand your just really happy right now..."

"I get that..."

"Its just with what's going on. And my memories not being fully here. It wouldn't be exactly wise to bring our possible child into this world just, yet." She explained softly while running her hands up his chest to the sides of his neck.

"But, I think I do want that family with you. Maybe even more once I remember and find myself.."

"Dom, I want to be in a good place for you and our possible family.." She said with a true smile.

He was really happy to hear this. He was in fact relieved he didn't scare her off. He really thought he fuck'd things up just now. He quickly gave her a kiss on her lips.

"You make me love you more and more..." He said, sweetly.

"But, babe I do have to ask..."

"Just now we weren't exactly safe..."

"We just had unprotected sex. Do you by any chance think y-...?"He didn't get to finish his question because she cut him off.

"Dom...don't worry! I'm on the pill!"

"I've been taking it on time, daily..."She said, softly before giving him a quick kiss on his lips and pulling away from his embrace and going around him to face the shower head.

"I wouldn't have let you cum in me if I wasn't..."She said with a nonchalant tone.

"Bringing a child into this world isn't a option right now..." She explained while soaping her body up and giving her back to him. He came up from behind and started helping her.

He nodded his head in agreement completely understanding where she was coming from.

"Alright, but next time to be more on the safe side. I'll wrap him up..." He said while grinning.

"Sounds good..."She spoke softly almost in a whisper.


	31. Just Us

She wasn't aware her body froze it was like one of those moments where you knew something but couldn't exactly figure it out. Best yet, you couldn't remember it. In less a few days Letty world will be turned upside down.

Letty allowed the water run through her hair. He scrubbed her down…first her back, then her neck. His actions were out of pure love he just wanted to spend time catering to her. He gets on his knees and gently places pecks all over her butt cheeks and she just sighs in contentment. Letty stops washing her hair with soap and quickly rinsed it off with water.

Letty places her hands on the shower wall for support and arches her back towards him…silently begging him not to stop. He then scrubs down her legs and even the soles of her feet. Then he spins her around to face him. She starts washing his chest…his shoulders…his neck…then the back of him. His eyes zoomed in on her breasts. He simply places little soft pecks everywhere as he is still gently scrubbing her lower back and butt. He was such an ass man she thought quietly to herself.

After rinsing off together Dom gently pulled her against his body. For that moment in time he just wanted to embrace her lovingly. Skin to skin nothing between them but there love for each other.

Letty smile at his gesture and embrace him back.  
"You manage to get me clean but not dirty, yet..."She teased him, playfully.

He chuckled."You really won't let that go?" He asked.

She looked up at him and gave him a mischievous smile. "Not a chance...Toretto!" She said with a slight laughter.

Honestly, they enjoyed just being close together. The sex was great and a plus to there relationship but the simplest things they did together like at that moment, right now, meant more.

"Dom as much I love this but the water is starting to get cold and I'm hungry..."

"Fine..."He said.

Dom sighed and reach over to turn off the shower. He let her go and walked out of the glass shower. Letty came out right from behind. He grabbed a towel from the sank and opened it, now wrapping around his wife body.

"Dom, were you always like this...?" She asked him, with a smirk appearing at the corner of her lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused while wrapping his own towel around his waistline.

"So, loving to me, it's just the little things I see you do. It doesn't bother me. Just...makes me wonder about how our relationship was before you know-" She said softly trailing her words while fixing the towel around her body and squeezing the rest of the water out of hair.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, our relationship wasn't perfect. We had our times where we fought and got under each skins. But, no matter how bad it was, we always knew that we didn't love each other any less. Like, every relationship out there, we had our fair share of good and bad times." Dom explained while leaning his lower back against the sank and guiding her hips to him.

He rubbed up and down her arms reassuring of how much he loved being with her. At times Dom wanted to let her know they were married but he didn't want that pressure on her. It was just too much too soon. He kissed her forehead, sweetly.

"That's interesting. I don't find that hard to believe at all." She said, softly while wrapping her arms his neck and pressing her body against his own.

"You don't?"He asked while they slowly lean towards each other lips.

"Nope..."She said just before capturing his lips with hers and kissing him deeply. He grinned in between the kisses and slowly slid his hands down her back. Taking a firm hold of her butt and pulling her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist without hesitation. The kiss grew heated Dom tongue moved against hers slowly, tasting it, feeling the warm wetness of it as it begins to tangle with Letty's. He could go round after round with Letty if had the chance.

He held onto her firmly and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Now lying her back against the bed gently. He was just about to pull the knot from the top of her towel before she parted from the kiss.

"Oh, No! You don't..." She playfully slapped his hand away from her. Dom laughed from her actions and response "I tried..."He said before backing away from the grasp of her legs.

She rolled her eyes and sat up from the bed holding onto her towel."At this rate, I feel like we'll never leave this room..." She said will hopping off the bed and picking up his shirt from the floor than throwing it at his chest. He caught it.

"Get Dress!" She demanded before grabbing a few of her things from her closet and dresser.

"To be on the safe side I'll be getting dress in the bathroom..."She said with a smile.

"What!? You don't have to do that my hands will be in control..."He said with a grin.

"Your hands may be in control but not that..."She pointed at his erection that left a huge bulge against his towel. He looked down briefly and smirked up, back at her.

She shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She heard his laughter as she left him alone.

* * *

 **[20 Minutes Later]**

She walked out of the room fully dressed in black leggings with a simple white tank top. Her raven long hair filled with her natural curls. She held her leather jacket and biker boots in her hands before dropping them off in the t.v. room. Letty walked into the kitchen just after smelling the scent of food cooking.

"You can cook?" She asked out loud while Dom quickly turned his attention to her. He smiled at her and quickly turn his face back to what was cooking on the stove.

"You left me with no choice. You burn everything in the kitchen. From water to pretty much anything in a pot or pan..." He said with a chuckle while recalling there history together of always ordering take-out.

"So naturally I didn't want 'US' to die from hunger. I had Mia teach me a thing or two, and quickly caught on..."He explained while stirring the sauce in the pot.

She laughed after hearing his explanation. Letty smiled and wonder if she should tell him that she knew how to cook now. But, figured she would take advantage of him cooking in the kitchen. What Dom didn't know wouldn't hurt him...right?

Letty walked over to Dom and pressed a kiss to his cheek before looking over at the stove.  
"What's cooking?" She asked curiously while eyeing the stove happily.


	32. Her Habits

"You really didn't have much in fridge but I manage to make linguine pasta with shrimp..." He said softly while stepping away from the stove with a hot pot in both hands. He went over to the sank and drain the water from the pasta into a strainer in the sink.

"Need some help?" She asked with a smile but her voice a little flirty.

Dom chuckled than smile and shook his head 'No'.

"As tempting as that sounds but I'm almost done.."

"But, you can get the drinks ready..."He suggested.

"That's something you can't burn..." He joked teasingly.

Letty rolled her eyes and nugde his arm playfully than walked over to the fridge pulling out two cold coronas. She also decided to help set the kitchen table because she figured he wouldn't know where the plates were. It actually surprise her that he found his way around the kitchen.

"I'm curious..."

"Was it easy to find your way in the kitchen?" She asked curiously while setting up the table with the necessities they needed.

"Yes...it was for the most part"

"Letty your habits haven't changed. You still put the cooking utensils & dishes in the same spots. You use the same fragrance of hair shampoo, and when we're having sex you always do that thing I love but you aren't aware of it. When your angry it's best that you aren't ever near sharp objects or anything that could pose a threat. When your sad you prefer crying in shower so no one could see or hear your tears..."Dom could go on and on about his wife habits.

Letty felt a chill run up her spine it felt so weird being with someone who knew her inside and out. It felt a little overwhelming to hear detail after detail. But, it made her just wonder how deep was there relationship? Was there more to it than what he shared with her...

She lightly bit the bottom of her lips trying to figure it out. She did feel a connection and bond with him. Letty was drawn to Dom like gravity. He started to make her feel things that she wasn't exactly familiar with.

Dom looked over his shoulders after realizing Letty was quiet. He saw the look in her eyes and quickly notice her mind was a mile away.

"Letty"..."Letty"..."Letty"

She quickly snapped out of it and notice Dom was now standing in front of her with his hands on her arms.

"Where were you just now?" He asked worriedly.

She faintly smiled at him." I was just thinking how well you know me and I hope that I get the chance to remember you as well as you know me..."She said, softly while placing her hand against his cheek lovingly and brushing her thumb over his skin.

He bought it and smiled at her."Letty don't worry it'll come to you when you least expect it..."He said reassuringly before kissing her lips softly.

"Let's eat. Dinner it's ready."He said happily now taking her hand into his own.

* * *

An hour and half later, Dom and Letty finished eating dinner while having a simple conversation about there favorite movies and cars etc...Not once was it about there past which made Letty feel at ease. Just keeping it simple for the night.

"Dom, it's time to go..."Letty shouted while standing by the door entrance and slipping on her shoes & jacket. He appeared from behind wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly and kissed the right side of cheek.

"I'm right here..." He whispered in her ear before leaving loving kisses down her neck.

"Dom, I know what your trying to do..."

"It's not gonna work. You can't seduce me to stay here with you..." She said with a smile while turning around his arms and facing him.

He grinned showing off that famous Toretto trademark grin.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..."His deep baritone voice said.

"I thought you were gonna stay?.."He asked.

"I think it's best if I don't leave you alone under the same roof as Cipher..."She spoke honestly.


	33. Catch and Release

He nodded understanding where she was coming from because Cipher was too much a wild card and at times very unpredictable.

"Which is why I want to tell you this..."

Letty looked into Dom eyes. Her face now becoming serious and focus but her eyes spoke lovingly to him. As he held onto her she took both of her hands rested them against the side of his neck.

"...Dom what happened here between us..."

"No one can find out!"  
"Especially, Cipher!"

"That includes anyone else that works with us..."

"...Not even your family and what I mean by 'family'..."

"...The team your working with..."She explained, softly.

Dom was quickly taken aback and had a huge questionable look on his face.

"Wait?! How you know?"  
"How you know i wasn't working alone?" He asked curiously.

She smirked at him "There's no way you could have caught me without some type of help. I've been living off the grid for awhile now. So I can only imagine who helped you."

"To find a location on me isn't a easy job..."She smirked cockidely.

"And Dom I know your working as a double agent..."  
"Playing both sides..."

"Again how?" He asked with great confusion in his voice.

"Those two days I was gone. I was working on something for Cipher. I had to meet up with an informat that Cipher and I hired to inflitrate Hobbs team. I didn't know the close connections at the time..."

"Until I started putting pieces together..."

"But, Dom, as I was speaking with this spy, she told me Hobbs had you on a special mission...working as a double agent..." She explained softly.

"Cipher and I, hired this informant long time ago before I knew about your existence. I'm not sure where her loyalty stands between Cipher and I, but I had to keep her mouth shut. I dunno how long she'll keep the fact she knows your working as a double agent from Cipher..." She sighed.

Letty didn't want to tell him this information earlier because they had a lot to talk about. So, she pushed it in the back seat until the time was right. But, time was ticking for her.

"I have to clean up loose ends. But, I can't stress to you. How important it is for you not to utter a word to anyone. Once we make it to the hide out, Dom..."

"...the distance you felt between us before you found me will be **GREATER** than anything you may have felt before..."

Her eyes were filled with so much love and passion. She closed her eyes while pulling at his neck lightly and pressed her forehead against his. He leaned towards her and embraced her lovingly.

"Letty..."He whispered her name against her lips. He knew she was right about keeping there relationship a secret and was willing to go through with it. But, all this time in not having her with him was torture he loved her so much. The distance didn't start, yet and it was already hurting him on the inside. The look in his eyes said it all.

"...Dom this isn't the end for us, it's just the beginning. I promise..." She reassured him with a faint smile. Without hesitation he closed his eyes and his lips brush hers. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

When she kissed Dom. His brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. After that, he was addicted, he couldn't bare not to be with her and he could barely breathe when she was around.

Those kisses were his salvation and torment. He lived for them and he would die with the memory of them on his lips. Dom dedicated his life to being with her from the moment of that first kiss, for he knew that if he lost her again he would lose himself. She was the half that made him whole.

 *****Been busy with work lately and tired as well, hopefully, I'll post more chapters soon*****


	34. Ready Set, Go!

**[Two Weeks Later]**

Letty tried to lighten the mood. Trying to share the bright side of the situation and there accomplishments. But, failed, it went from civilized talk to all out war of yelling in seconds.

"Cipher you got what you wanted. Dom and I, got the 3-ounce computer chip from the convoy like we both planned. What more do you want?" Letty shouted out at her angrily.

"I want YOU to **WAKE UP!** " Cipher yelled back at her angrily.

"We fail to acquire the 'God's Eye' because of **YOUR ACTIONS...!** "

'This **BITCH** ain't gonna talk to me like that and get away with it' Letty thought to herself.

"Your part was for you to keep Dom in check..." Cipher shouted.

"I told you I never wanted this, you brought him here and force the team to work with him. This plan saw it's ' **END** ' the moment you brought Dom into the circle..." Letty snapped back at her angrily while getting into her face. Obviously, not standing down. The firey Latina was not about to back down from someone trying to tell her what to do.

"As for seducing Dom I **NEVER** agreed to it..."

What Cipher meant about **_'in-Check'_** was to seduce Dom to doing whatever they had plan because Cipher notice a slight of hesitation from earlier. She figure she could take the risk in dangling Letty in his face, and he would give in. But, she didn't realize what was really happening behind closed doors.

"Dom is a **GROWN ASS MAN!** If he wants to do something he'll do it on his own..."

"I'm not gonna put myself out there so you can manipulate the both of us..."

"Cipher you don't get to play games with me. I am not one of your chess pieces..."

"You brought Dom here, this is all on you. **NOT ME!** "Letty yelled angrily into her face while pointing her finger against her chest furiously.

Cipher smirked at Letty but refused to take a step back when Letty got into her face.

"Don't forget you only got this far because of me. This **THING** your trying to build will be **NOTHING** **'IF I'** walk out those doors!..."Letty said while briefly pointing her index finger over at the doors.

"Okay, Fine!" Cipher said while crossing her arms together and looking Letty straight in her eyes.

"You win this one. But, if Dom slips again. I'll kill him." Cipher stated coldly.

Letty rolled her eyes and smirked back at her.

"You know what?"  
"That's surprising to hear..."  
"Your going to...actually clean up your own mess..."  
"With your own hands" Letty said with a mocking tone while trying her best to mask her true feelings about Cipher conclusion of attempting to kill Dom.

Letty wasn't worried about the bounty on Dom head. She without a doubt wouldn't let Cipher touch him. In all honesty, she knew Cipher had plans to get rid of him permanently once she acquired everything she needed from him and she was missing one more thing.

Hints to why Letty made Dom purposely slip with there last mission together. She needed to buy Dom life span more time before she went head to head with Cipher.

Cipher smiled devilishly and released her signature mechanical laugh.

"Oh Letty! You have no idea..."Cipher said darkly.

"Cipher, you really don't want to **FUCK** with me..."Letty threaten with a cocky smirk along her perfect lips. Her sharp gaze piercing to anyone who lay eyes on her. She backed away from Cipher, turning her back to her and walked away confidently. Leaving Cipher alone in her office.

Letty had very much a idea and was three steps ahead of Cipher. Just a week ago Letty decided to turn her back on Cipher. At first Letty felt it was a hard decision at the time because it was the only life she knew but realize taking a chance for Dom was worth it. What brought on this huge wake up call was a conversation she had with Dom just after a near death experience.

Cipher was furious at Letty and the situation. So, without much thought she pushed everything off her desk. Smashing everything to the floor, angrily. Rage became her...

" **BITCH!** "

"You're going to regret this!" Cipher muttered angrily while glaring darkly at the door.


	35. Free Fall

**-A Week Before Letty and Cipher Argument-**

 **[FlashBack]**

"Hobbs, I just caught this one disabling the perimeter security system..."Riley informed.

"Your house is compromised..." Hobbs looked over at the military captain.

"What are you suggesting?" Military Captain asked.

"I ain't suggesting. We follow protocol, we move the component out. Cipher thinks it's here. We're going to get it out of here before she arrives. Stealth and speed are going to be our two best friends. We're going to protect our little egg, move it out of the henhouse, then we're going to wait for that goddamn fox to arrive..."Hobbs said confidently without realizing there was a hidden spy among his team.

 _ **[A Few Hours Later]**_

"Brian, so what are you saying?" Hobbs asked.

"Braga said the only way you get near Cipher is if she wants you to." Brian explained.

"We lost contact from Dom for two weeks. Every time we're HOT on there tails. They disappear like 'Ghost', the 'God's Eye' hasn't even helped much.."Tej explained tiredly.

"It's like we're chasing after a modern day version of Bonnie and Clyde..."Roman muttered to himself in the background. Obviously referring to Dom and Letty.

Hobbs was starting to lose faith in Dom, he placed him undercover but what if, the taste of his old ways got to him.

"Tej, where's that component?" Brian asked.  
"They're moving it to a secure location" Tej answered.

"Shaw ain't hitting that base. He's hitting the convoy. Let's go!" Brian said.  
(TIRES SCREECHING)

"We've got a report, the convoy's under attack..."Riley reported.  
"Get a chopper, now!" Hobbs ordered.

(GUNS FIRING)  
"Fellas, you better hurry up. They just took the convoy.."

"Dom and Letty's are with them..."

"We stick to the plan. All right, you heard the man. Let's play this fast and clean..." Hobbs said.

"That thing's heading your way.." Tej informed the team on the walkie.

(BRAKES SCREECHING) (GRUNTS)

"All systems go. Everything looks stable..." Cipher said while going over the system in the tank.

"Uh, guys, we gotta come up with another plan. They got a tank." Tej said.

"I'm sorry, did somebody just say "a tank"?" Roman asked.

Meanwhile, inside the tank...

"Okay, Jah. Take it to the other side. Let's have some fun..."Cipher said with demonic smile appearing across her lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't part of the plan." Letty shouted at Cipher.

"Roman, you hang in there. Hang in there, man!" Brian said.

"Somebody better do something! I got a tank on my ass!" Roman shouted into the walkie nervously.

"There's gotta be a break up ahead."  
"Oh, look, a bridge." Cipher said happily.

(EXHALES) "Screw it." Brian shouted.  
(GRUNTS) (CAR HONKING) (YELLS)  
"Yeah!" Brian manage to save Roman from the tank.

"Brian, that Mustang would make a nice anchor." Han said in the walkie.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Brian said.  
(INDISTINCT SCREAMING)

"Damn! Cipher, we've got to get rid of that car." Jah said.

"Letty, go take care of the cable.." Cipher ordered.

Letty looked at Cipher like she was out of his mind. Honestly, she wanted to be out of the tank because the mission wasn't going as planned. So, without much thought Letty went up and out of the tank.

Everyone including Dom who was following from behind saw Letty on top of the tank attempting to cut the cable. But, when the tank gave way Letty flew into the air. Dom accelerated the speed in his car and opened up his door. Quickly catching her mid air and having a car on the side breaking there fall. They almost fell to there death. Thanks to Cipher orders. It was safe to say the whole situation was a mess. That's when Letty knew exactly what she had to do.

 **[End of FlashBack]**

 *****This one is short! No worries, the next few chapters I'm working on will be pretty intense for Dom and Letty. Fireworks in the making*****


	36. Eyes Wide Open

Letty slammed her bedroom door angrily and quickly locked it behind her. She looked off to the secret entrance in her room that lead to Dom's room. In so many ways Letty was relieved to have bought such a old mansion. She could go in and out Dom's room without notice. Letty went through the secret entrance quietly.

"Dom"  
"Dom"  
"Baby wake up..." She whispered softly while approaching his bed side and gently shook at his left arm to wake him, up.

His eyes fluttered open exhaustedly. He turned his head to get a good look at the voice waking him up from his slumber. His vision cleared up and saw it was Letty.

"Letty...what are you doing in here?" His deep baritone voice asked tiredly. He sat up in bed and ran his hands over his bald head. Finally, he took a good look at her and saw the expression on her face. "Baby, what's wrong..."He asked while reaching over for her and pulling her hands into his own.

She looked at his bedroom door and back at him.  
"Dom we can't talk in here. Get your things and come with me." She whispered to him, quietly.

He nodded his head understanding the circumstances. Dom released her hand from his grasp. He pulled out of bed and slipped on his hoody. Partly covering up his chiseled ab's. He grabbed his things from the night stand and stuffed into the pockets of his sweat pants.

"You good?" She asked, softly.  
"Yeah" He replied back.

Letty took hold of his hand lacing her fingers with his and pulling him into the direction to follow her. They went through the secret entrance and entered her bedroom. She quickly sealed it shut behind them. Dom was surprised and looked around realizing this was her bedroom. The room Cipher said was off limits. According to Letty orders. Her room was painted a deep rustic purple. The wind blowing from a big window that made the room cosy and bright near the bed. The balcony overlooked a beautiful garden that could be see through a window. The second enter her bedroom, there was table and a chair next to the bed as my place for study. The room smelt like her there were traces of her sweet mesmerizing smell that had a fusion of tangy citrus, sweet berries, coconuts and with a hint of vanilla. Her signature smell from the shampoo she always used.

"The room that's off limits..."Dom said with a grin while taking a look around. His attention quickly went back to Letty as he noticed that she was too quiet and pacing back in front. He also took notice to the black little cocktail dress she was wearing.

"Damn!" He thought quietly to himself.

He walked towards her and she ran right into him. Dom quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. It's been so long since the last time he held her. "Letty relax..."Dom said softly while looking down at her. Letty sighed tiredly wrapped her arms around him as well. She lied the side of her face against chiseled chest.

"Dom..."  
"What is it, Letty?" He asked while rubbing soft circles in the center of her back gently.  
"She wants to kill you after you and I, successfully get the 'God's Eye' in a few days..."She explained softly.

"Not surprise! I mean we both saw this coming. Isn't this why we purposely slip on the last mission..."Dom said softly while running his fingers through her long raven hair.

She nodded in agreement. "Which brings me to this..."She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Dom, I'm ready..."  
"I'm ready to leave this all behind..."  
"And go back with you..." She whispered softly.

Dom eyes widen from surprise this is exactly what he wanted. He never pushed her to comeback with him but only stayed at her side hoping that she'll know he truly cared about her and had no plans on leaving her behind.

"Letty, Baby are you sure...?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." She answered with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back and gave a quick kiss to her on the lips.

"If you don't mind me asking..."  
"But, what's the reason for your decision?" He asked curiously.

"Well, for one that incident with the tank and the plane..."

"But, mostly you and our conversation after you saved my life..."

"Remember when I asked you _ **'How did you know that there would be a car there to break our fall?'...**_ " She asked him.

He nodded his head 'Yes'.

"And you said _**'I didn't. Some things you just have to take on faith'...**_ " She quoted him.

"You risk yourself for me. We could have really fallen to our death but you took that risk in a heart beat. No questions asks. Every day since I woke up from a comma.I've been taking risk after risk for no reason. I haven't lived for myself. I've just been trying to fill this void in my heart that I couldn't understand. This is the only life I've known but I think is time that I take the same chance you did for me on that bridge. I need to take a chance for myself. Some things I have to take on faith in..." She explained passionately the tone in her voice was filled with confidence and hope.

Dom continued staring down at her. His eyes filled with understanding and no hint of judgment once so ever. When she finally finished speaking. He kissed her and the world faded away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers up his chiseled chest. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against his chest. He pulled her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her hands.


	37. Shh! Be Real Quiet!

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pressed firmly against her hip bone. She inhaled sharply.

As there lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with her's. His mouth was so warm, the texture of his lips softer than she could have imagined and she opened her mouth with a low moan.

"Dom..." She moaned softly into the kiss while running her fingers up his shoulders and pushing away the hoody jacket off his muscular body. He yanked the rest of it and threw to the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Dom slid his hand under the back of her dress caressing her skin softly and lightly brushed his finger tips against her lacey panties.

Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her cocktail dress and feel her perfect skin. He parted from the kiss and warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her body.

Letty arched her neck to the side giving him more desirable room as he trailed kisses along her neckline. Dom held her gently, cupping the side of her neck with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Letty's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more.

Letty was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. She gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. Dom gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. She gave him a flirty yet seductive smile after understanding the look in his eyes.

Without warning he turned her body around now allowing her back to face him. He wrapped one arm around her body from behind and cupped the base of her neck with his hand. She arched her neck to side to give more room for the kisses behind.

"You're wearing to much..."He whispered in his ear which brought chills down her spine. As he kissed along her neck with his other free hand. He unzipped the back of her dress. The little black dress fell along her shoulders pushing her bra straps down. Dom held onto her firmly from behind and eased his hand under her dress. His hand went into the waist band of her panties. He slipped a finger inside.

She tossed her head against the back of his chest. He began working his finger in and out gently, and she seemed to to be clamping down on it. She was slick inside, and warm. She began grinding her hips on his finger and whimpered quietly.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck from behind.

He gently slid his finger out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. All she could manage was to squeak out a small moan. She continued motioning her hips in time with his hand, and making these little moans into the air. It was almost too much for him to take, his erection was throbbing in his sweat pants. He pressed his lower half firmly against her butt.

"Dom!" She whined.

"Shh..." He hushed her, before moving his fingers, out of her panties. He stopped for just a second, and she whimpered quietly from lost of contact.

"We have to be real quiet, tonight..."He reminded her in a whisper. She lightly bit at her bottom lips while nodding her head from understanding. Dom and Letty weren't post to be in each other rooms under no circumstances. This made things more exciting for them. Besides Letty was done with Cipher's **'Do's and Don'ts'**. She was going to **'Do'** him until he couldn't be **'Done'** anymore. Her house her rules...

* * *

He tugged the rest of her dress off and she stepped right out of it. Kicking it across the floor and quickly turning around in his arms. All she had on was a matching set of red lacey panties and bra. Very much to Dom liking. Honestly, he thought she looked sexiest in the simplest things but tonight he was one hundred percent turned on.

"Do you think **YOU** can handle being quiet, tonight?" She asked him with a seductive tone.

"I think I can handle it..."He whispered.

He smirked amusingly while running his hands along her hips and rubbing small circles on her pelvic bone. He flipped her long raven hair out the way to get to her neck. He started kissing her neck line and licking just before sucking her skin and leaving his mark on her.

She released a flirty giggle. It was one of those things only Dom could ever witness. She never showed this side to anyone and Dom always remember that about his lovely wife.

"I don't think you can..." the tone in her raspy voice was filled with seduction and a challenge.

Letty played with sweat pants draw strings twirling it around her fingers while he showered her body with kisses. Once she felt him reach towards her back to unhook her bra. She pulled away, playfully.

"Not so fast..."  
"Your wearing to much..."She said teasingly. He smirked at her statement.

"Than take it off..." He said with a devious grin. She looked up at him and gave him a flirty smile.

"Heh, if you say so..."She whispered in his ear just before pulling down his sweat pants. Dom hissed as she tugged the pants away. His erection showing a large bulge against his boxers. Obviously, he was feeling discomfort and needed to release soon. He stepped out of his pants and kicked it away.

She pushed at Dom chest forcefully allowing him to fall against the couch. He sat up with his legs opened. He smirked at her as he eyed her up and done pleasantly. She walked over to him placing her knee in between his legs and hovering over his lap. Dom quickly placed his hands at her hips tugging her body closer to him. She was now straddling his lap. Letty purposely pressed her knee into his erection and watched as he sucked in his breath from the discomfort.

She grinned at him while taking his chin in her hands. "I'll return the favor..."She whispered against his lips just before slipping her hand into the waist band of his boxers. Her hand started sliding across his manhood. She slowly, yet rhythmically, twist her hand in opposite directions, as well as up and down giving him a taste of different speeds. His precum helped lubricate flow and speed.


	38. Challenge Accepted

"Letty!"

He started groaning as she worked him up. She quickly capture his lips trying her best to muffle his groans and moans. Her tongue swept over his lips and he readily gave her entry, their tongues gliding over one another once more.

He had grown harder in her hands again. The kiss and the friction between them grew more intense. They fought each other for domination. Finally, Letty parted from his lips and leans in a softly kissing up and down Dom's neck. His eyes were closed shut as Letty trailed her free hand along his chest leaving kisses from his neck to his chest.

She slipped her free hand from out his boxers and her him groaned from the lost of contact. She smirked at him. "I have something better..."She whispered in his ear just before pulling him out of his boxers. His erection sprung into the cool breeze.  
Letty gave him one last kiss to his lips.

"You have to be real quiet for me..."She whispered softly. He nodded his head impatiently while eagerly biting down at his lower lips.

Dom watched Letty pull away from straddling his lap and going down to her knees in front of his erection. She grabs the base of manhood and guides the rest of it into her mouth. A moan escapes his lips. He braces himself against the couch and leans his head back…eyes closed. She takes her tongue and trace from the base of his manhood to the tip…slowly. Then she uses her tongue to draw circles around the head of his shaft and she slowly sucks…moving her head back and forth…and taking him deeper and deeper with each head nod.

His manhood was big, it kept hitting the back of her throat while she tried to fight her gag reflex. She starts moaning as she continues to work her mouth and lips up and down his shaft. Dom moaned loudly enjoying every second of her sucking him off. He couldn't recall the last time she went down on him. But, whenever she did, it was a real treat for him. His hands continued gripping the couch he didn't want to risk tangling his hand into her hair because he would just lose control.

Dom was finally at his peak and had the urge to cum. "Letty! I'm about to cum!..." He warned her in a low groan. He's been holding it for weeks and the buildup is evident in Letty's mouth. He finally finishes unloading himself and sighs with relief. She swallowed him, like he did with her in the past.

He looks down at her and says,"Baby, are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"He asked. She licked her lips ."I'm good..."She said, softly and got up, now, straddling his lap again. Letty kissed him allowing him to taste himself in the kiss. Her tongue slipping into his mouth and he started lightly sucking at it.

The next thing Letty knew, he had slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips. She granted him access and he delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of corona being exchanged in the intermingling of there billowing breaths. He quickly unhooked the back of her bra. She parted from the kiss and pulled the rest of the bra off tossing it to the floor.

Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant he had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before she drew back into his lips. She could nearly feel the slight burn of the corona as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down her bare throat with every push of his tongue against her delicate skin. His hand started groping both of breasts gently.

She tossed her head back from the pleasure of his lips and sensation her heat was feeling from the friction of his erection rubbing against her heat.

* * *

"Dom!" She whimpered quietly from pleasure. His lips grabbing one her nipples between his lips and lightly licking it before sucking it. That turned Letty on completely. He let his hand slide down her beautiful body, tracing a line with his fingers. He parted his lips from her body and captured her lips with his own. They continued kissing passionately adding more fuel to heat between them. The end of his shaft, strangely cool, repeatedly jabbing and bumping into and around her heat. She started moaning into the kisses from the sensation.

"Dom!-"  
"Be-Bed!" She manage to say in between the heated kiss. Letty wouldn't have mind doing it on the couch but it was way too small for the both of them.

Dom heard her and quickly obliged. He held onto her and pulled there weight up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He gripped his hands firmly on her butt and held on to her. Dom and Letty couldn't get enough of each other. They spent weeks away from each other. So, this was long over due for them.


	39. Whose Boss?

He manage to find her bed and dropped both there weight against the king size bed. Her bare back pressed against her satin purple and black sheets. He parted from her lips and started trailing loving kisses along her neck line, collarbone, and breasts. Making his way down her happy trail.

"Dom!-"  
She was growing rather impatient but loved and enjoyed the attention. He found the top of her panties, and began slowly sliding them down. She raised her hips to help. Her lacey panties were at her ankles now, and she kicked them off onto the floor.

"Dom! If you don't start...I swear! You're going suffer major blue balls!" She complained eagerly.  
Dom chuckled and came up, giving her a quick kiss on lips.

"Woman, I love you"  
"Just wait, I promise it'll be worth it..."He said with a grin while pulling away. Letty was now lying on the center of the bed all hot and bother waiting for her man to take her.

"Where are you going?" She asked while pulling the covers over her body but showing enough skin for Dom eyes. She partially sat up in the bed and watched him from a distance.

He grabbed his sweatpants and went into the pocket of his pants, grabbing a small gold packet.

She saw what it was and smiled. "Ooh, look at you all prepared..."She said teasingly with flirty giggle.

"Do you always carry that around?" She asked.

"No, but when I saw that number you were wearing. I took a chance..." He said with a grin while eyeing her up and down. As she layed under the covers naked.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I see you were hoping to get lucky tonight..."She teased him.

"Kinda sort of!" Dom smirked at her and walked over to the bed.

"Wait, **NOT** so fast..." She said seductively while making him stop in his foot steps.

"Take those off!" She motioned at his boxers.  
"I'm not gonna be the only one on display..." She teased.

He chuckled and quickly slipped his boxers off. His erection sprung right out. She looked at it and then at him.

"Nice"  
"Now come in here and show me whose really **BOSS**..."She said while patting the bed, softly.

His deep baritone voice released a chuckle.  
"Now we all ready know it's you..."He said while getting under the covers with her and giving her kiss.

"Your **DAMN** right **I AM!** " She said confidently with smile and kissing him back while pulling her arms up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She took her leg and placed it over his hip. Dom firmly held onto the outside of her thighs stroking and caressing her skin. Dom parted from her luscious lips. He kisses up and down Letty's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation.

He let his hand go further down, and she slowly parted her thighs. This time it was warm and moist. His fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered in his arms from pleasure. He wasted no time, he tore open the packaging for the condom and with ease slipped it right on.

* * *

"Come here..."He whispered in her ear. She knew exactly what he had in mind and stretched her legs open. He held his manhood in his hand and slid into her heat. She wrapped her free leg partially on his waist while he grabbed her thigh and started pumpimg his way into her heat.

His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off slow giving her a chance to adjust to his size, once again. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up the pace. Dom decided to change the position to give himself more access to her. He flipped her over allowing her back to be fully rested against the bed and he was now, on top. She clamped him between her thighs making sure he was going anywhere as he pumped into her.

"Mhmm...Dom **FASTER!** "  
" **HARDER!** "

He pulled back and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace until she was moaning his name, telling him how good it was, how good he felt. She urged him to go faster, and harder.  
Her wish was his command. Dom buried his face in her neck and bucked against her.

The force was so hard but yet so passionate her body began sliding up and down along the satin sheets from there movements. Letty was in complete bliss from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love and urgency.

"Letty!"  
"You feel so **DAMN GOOD!** " Dom tried quietly moaning but it was just to hard not to be really vocal.

Dom parted from her lips and looked down at her.  
He decided to take things up a notch and pulled out of her. He slightly pulled away from her. She whimpered softly from the lost contact and looked up at him.


	40. No Self Control

"Baby turn over..." He said breathlessly.  
She smirked realizing what position he wanted to give a try. Letty did as he said. She bend over and crouched on all fours, now on her hands and knees.  
He kneel behind her, then lean her forward, and lean his chest down over her back. Then graze her heat with his manhood.

He held onto her hips and with ease he slide himself into her wet heat he started pumping slowly. Dom started picking up the pace by thrusting into her as hard and fast as his body was capable of while also holding onto her hips and pulling her into him as hard as you can.

" **YES! FASTER**!" She moaned loudly as he pounded into her. He continued pumping his hips straight forward and harder. She was amazed how much she was enjoying a good, hard straight forward pounding.

" **GOD YES! SO GOOD! MORE!** " She groaned and moaned loudly while gripping the bed sheets with her finger nails and tossing her head back.

" **LETTY! YES! YOU FEEL SO GOOD** "He groaned from pleasure. Dom thrusted in a way that the base of his manhood pressed against her vaginal canal. So he could stimulate the G-spot. He went deep, hard, and fast while penetrating her from behind. Dom reach over and went under started stimulating her heat with his fingers.

This brought Letty onto a real high she was on verge of having an organism. She slapped his hand away from her heat only wanting him to hold her hips steadily. She slipped her fingers in her heat to stimulate her own clitoris while he pounded into her straight forward. In seconds she broke into a orgasmic high and Dom came at the same time. He pulled out of her and fell back into the bed exhaustedly.

Letty fell agaisnt the bed collapsing next to him.  
She looked over at him watching as his chest raised up and down breathlessly.

"Letty! **DAMN!**..." He said breathlessly and turned over to look at her. She smiled and partially sat up while eyeing him seductively.

"Wait until the next round..." She whispered while getting on top of him and straddling his lap under the covers. He smiled at her and chuckled. Dom couldn't help to admire and enjoy how much his wife had so much stamina. He was one lucky guy...

* * *

She lean forward over his chest and captured his lips with hers. Her long raven hair falling over her shoulders and hovering around his face. His large hands caressed the skin on her body. Mostly stroking her hips and back. They continued kissing passionately adding more fuel to heat between them. Letty kissed him once more while slipping her tongue in his mouth. Allowing him to suck it greedily. She stroked her wetness along his lower half back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside.

Letty wanted his erection to raise even more before she slid herself on him. She continued rubbing her heat up and down the base of his erection. This felt great for the both of them it brought them on a high. She parted from his lips and started rubbing her heat up and down his shaft.

Dom firmly held onto her hips while watching and enjoying this view. She took the base of his shaft and slide it right into her heat. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to squeeze him in further and further. So she took the opportunity and did just that.

They stayed connected and he fell deeper into her. She was taking over and he loved it. She pressed her hands against his bare chest and started riding him with pleasure. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion. Her back arched and head tossed back. He loved how she looked on top of him. Only getting aroused from the view.

She swivels her hips and tilted his shaft so that it hits 360's of her heat tunnel. He started pumping his way into her and started moaning loudly from the friction. Enjoying his hard but firm penetration with delight. He stop for moment realizing Letty started to grind on him. She rub her clit on Dom's abdomen and had his manhood deep inside of her. She had complete control of speed and pressure. He puts his legs together to give her more friction. Dom gave her the chance by laying there and allowing Letty to pleasure herself with his manhood.

Dom eventually sat up and started to kiss, nibble, lick and bite Letty's shoulders, neck, and ears. He also wrapped his arms completely around Letty to caress her. He played with her breasts and began to stimulate her clit and she rode him.

Dom and Letty was moaned with pleasure and that was good. They would climax right away, together.  
He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs and felt the two dimples in her hips.

She rocked back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. He was almost there and so was she.

Finally, then the knot at the root of his manhood dissolved in pure fire, melting. She felt that sensation and came as well. Moaning while they both came, their hearts burst into europhic pleasure. Letty face fell into his neck while she felt Dom continuously filling the condom up with his cum. It felt like he unloaded three loads into the condom. They came down from there high trying to catch there breath.

She cried out, from the pleasure. He felt her quivering and her face had the look of a woman in pure ecstacy. She was panting breathlessly and when her breath calm down. Letty pulled herself off from him and lied right next to him.

" **DAMN!** " She whispered with a smile.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "You can say that again!" He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess this is what happens when we aren't around each other for two weeks" He joked.

"Let's give a month...a try..." She joked as well.

He laughed and ran a hand over his bald head while looking up the ceiling than back at her.

"Not a chance! Since I found you. I want every second with you. Nothing more..." His voice filled honesty and love. He kissed her again but this time it was much longer and passionate. Letty responded back by cupping his face in her hands and deepening the kiss.


	41. Our History

She wanted to tell him those three magical words but froze. Once again Letty couldn't bring herself to say, it. He parted from the kiss and her hands. He gaze into her eyes lovingly and ran his hand into her messy bed hair.

"Mine always and forever..." He whispered to her sweetly.

Letty smiled at him shyly. "Dom you're getting all mushy on me..."She teased him playfully. He laughed and sat up in bed. "Only for you..."He replied back while pulling out of bed.

Letty watched as he walked away and into the master bathroom. Disappearing for a few seconds. She pulled the satin sheets over her naked body and reach over to grabbed her phone from the night stand. She was checking her messages and time. It was 11:59PM almost midnight. Dom and Letty still couldn't get enough of each other.

He went in and slipped off the use condom in the trash. He washed his hands and came back into the room. Dom slipped under covers with Letty and pulled her body towards his own. Her bare back pressed against his chest, skin to skin. He started pressing light butterfly kisses to her shoulders to get her attention away from her phone.

"Mmm! Dom!..."Letty giggle while looking over her shoulders. Dom smiled at her and playfully tugged more at her body from behind. Letty accidentally dropped her cellphone to the floor from the movement. "DOM! Stop..."He started tickling her under the covers. She manage to turn her body to face him and pushed him away playfully but he was too strong and held onto her.

"No Phone!"  
"Just you and me tonight..."He said softly while looking down at her.  
"Fine just us!" She said with a smile giving him a peck on his lips.

He smiled down at her while caressing her cheeks, and neck. Dom started rubbing small soft circles with his thumb stroking against the satin fabric on her hip bone. He was in slight trans admiring her beauty and just taking in the moment with her.

Letty smiled at him curiously as he stared at her.  
"Dom your staring is burning a hole through me" She said softly.

Dom chuckled clearly amused by her comment, he leaned in and place a kiss to her forehead lovingly.

"I never thought I would have this again..."  
"To have you here, in my arms. Feels unreal..."  
"Kinda like a dream..."Dom said explained softly.

"Dom, have I only ever been with you?" She asked, curiously.

Dom was taken aback from the question. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer it.

"Letty you've always been your own person. We had our ups and downs. I haven't exactly treated you right in the past but without a doubt you've never waved. Temptation may have cross your path but you've always followed your heart..." He didn't directly answer her question but indirectly answered it. Dom believe she was faithful to him but he couldn't say the same for himself. But, that was his past and his future was right here with him.

Letty understood exactly what he meant. Even, being presume dead she never fell into relationship with anyone. No one caught her attention. It was just always business for her until Dom walked into her life.

"How did we meet?" She asked curiously while tossing her thigh over his waist and snuggling comfortably against him.

He smiled while recalling the past in his mind.

"Well, you lived down street from my family. You had an interest in cars when you were ten. I was also into cars like my father. According to my baby sister, 'I always had your attention' and 'when you became sixteen I became interested in you'..." He explained softly.

"That's interesting. Not a story I expected..."She said with laughter and paused for a moment before looking up at him with a questionable expression on her face.

"But, why sixteen?" She asked curiously.  
"You were almost legal..." He joked, though in all seriousness he was telling the truth.

Letty slapped her hand against his chest playfully and they both laughed. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her protectively and lovingly. Dom looked into her eyes, for fifteen years he has only ever loved her.


	42. Was She or Wasn't She?

He leaned in and kissed her lips, his hands started stroking the skin on her back under the covers as they made out again. It was like these two were teenagers all over again. These two could not keep there hands to there selves. Letty pressed her body against his deepening there kiss further while her placing her hands on each side of his neck. Dom held onto her just before he flipped himself on top. His lower body was now pressed between her legs while her feet was planted against the bed.

She smiled in between the kisses and slowly parted from the kiss. "As much as I want another round. We have a early morning tomorrow..."She whispered against his lips. Dom chuckled and gave her another peck on her lips before pulling off her. "It was worth try..."He said with smile while lying next to her. Letty turned her gaze at him and pressed her body against his, now resting her thigh over his waistline and rubbing her leg comfortable against his own. "If your good boy we can always have a quickie before we leave tomorrow..."She suggested seductively.

Dom grinned widely and smiled happily."..I'll take whatever I can get..."He said with laughter. Letty rolled her eyes playfully and rested her head against his chest while tracing her finger tips against tone abs. Whenever Letty touched him chills would run up his spine. Dom wrapped an arm around her protectively.

A few minutes later, Letty fell fast asleep, just being in Dom's arms she felt safe and secure. She was now able to put her guard down and that was a true rarity.

Hours Letty started tossing and turning in her sleep. Her breathing became heavy and restless. The night she died was replaying over and over, it felt like she was reliving it all in a instant. Dom eyes fluttered open the moment he heard Letty mutter something in her sleep. He sat up and saw Letty in pain her body restless. Her chest raising up and down from the heavy breathing. He saw a blood stain on the pillow and quickly panic. Dom realized it was coming from Letty nose.

"Baby wake up..."  
"Letty baby...please"  
"Wake up..." Dom pleaded her while shaking her lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open instantly. For moment everything was out of focus and for a second she forgot where she was. She looked over at Dom in a confused state of mind before sitting up in bed. Her head was killing her and she felt overwhelmed. The dream she had was indeed memories she felt like she was reliving over and over.

"Dom..."  
She ran her hands through her wet sweaty hair but her hands were trembling from fear and confusion.

"Dom..."

She kept calling out Dom name trying to find the words to tell him but she felt like her voice was lost. Dom quickly embraced her into a protective hug and held her tight.

"Letty I'm right here. Shh...its okay, I'm here..." He tried soothing her emotions.

Letty fell in tears unable to keep her emotions in check.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked worriedly.  
"I don't think it was a dream. It felt more like a memory..."She whispered softly.

"Dom...I-I...I'm pregnant..."  
"No, I-I-I mean I was pregnant..."

Her mind was jumble up and confused.  
"I think I was...I took pregnancy test before my accident but I was so scared and never look at the results. I'm not sure if I was or wasn't..."She whispered softly.

Dom was stunned to hear this. Letty wasn't all too sure if she was or wasn't because when she woke up that day in hospital she was badly injured. What if she lost it? But, the hospital would have told her. Though, it was the same day Cipher found her and she was beginning to think Cipher finding her wasn't a pure coincidence. What if Cipher made the hospital withhold that information?

 *****Sorry I haven't been updating my chapters lately. My family came into town. So I've been spending time with them. Until, they leave lol my chapters will get updated later and later. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I tried!*****


	43. I Need Answers

"The hospital would have told me if I was..." She said, softly while trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Unless someone told them not to..."Dom suggested softly.

"How long were you unconscious...?" He asked.  
"I think they said almost 9 months..." She answered softly while pulling away from Dom and reaching for a tissue from the night stand. She felt her nose running and realized it was blood.

"They didn't think I'd wake up..."She muttered quietly.

Dom heard her and felt horrible they were still many things he wanted to ask her about that accident but he knew there was still things Letty wasn't sure about or couldn't remember.

"You met Cipher around that time right?" He asked.  
"Yes..." She whispered while cleaning up her nose.  
"You would have had a scar on your body if you carried through..."He pointed out.

Dom knew every inch of her body and memorized every last scar and beauty mark on her body. So, he would recognize 'C-Section' scar because he remember seeing one on his mother after she had Mia. Letty nodded understanding Dom valued point.

"True, But it still doesn't answer if I was or was not..." She said, softly.

"I'm beginning to think Cipher appearing at the hospital wasn't by pure coincidence..." Letty muttered tiredly.

"It wasn't, it was intentional. And the only person who could possibly answer that question is her..." He explained softly and she quickly snapped her attention back at Dom with a confused expression on her face. Signaling him to explain himself...

Dom explained every thing to Letty. Every thing Cipher told him from the time they met. Letty was beyond pissed. Her emotions were raging and she was now out for blood. That bitch is going to pay for messing with her...

"And how did you fail to tell me this?" She questioned Dom.

"Letty you weren't exactly on speaking terms with me..."  
"Every time you saw me you held a gun up at me..."  
"I wanted you to see for yourself before I told you the truth. It's easier to tell you the truth when your eyes are clear and your ears are willing to hear..." Dom explained softly.

Letty couldn't blame him. Dom was one hundred percent right. For a period of time she was in a dark place and very defensive.

"You're right..."She said softly now falling in depression. Her eyes distant and heart heavy.

Dom notice and tried his best to control his own emotions to comfort Letty's because he knew she was overwhelmed by such revelation. And he could see it was taking a toll on her physically and emotionally.

"Baby what are thinking right now?" He asked.

She sighed and turned over in bed giving her bare back to Dom.

"Besides wanting to KILL that BITCH that's literally 4 doors down the hall..."

"I'm thinking I hope I wasn't pregnant..."

Dom was confused by her statement because he remember previously she did tell him she wanted a family with him in the near future or whenever she had her memories back. Rather jumping to conclusions he waited until Letty explained herself more. He needed to know what she was feeling. Dom couldn't allow Letty to shut down because whenever she did it was hard to get back in.

"Dom, I know what your thinking...it's not like that..."

"What I mean is, I hope I wasn't pregnant because I don't want to be the woman that lost your child because of my selfish decision of not looking at the result when I took the test..."  
"If I had looked at it, I probably wouldn't have gone under cover in the first place" She said honestly.

"Letty, it's not your fault. I shouldn't left you in the first place. If I never left this wouldn't have ever happen..." Dom said softly.

"Dom I may not remember you entirely but I remember that fear and that feeling of state of panic when I was about to die..."She said, softly while reliving her dream.

"I don't want to have lost our first child. The child we made out of love..." She explained tearfully.

Dom pulled her into his arms and embraced her lovingly. Letty wasn't one hundred percent sure but she didn't want to be robbed of it.

"Letty we don't even know if you were or weren't..."  
"So don't beat yourself up.."He said softly while brushing his hand over her hair and rubbing light circles on her back lovingly. 

"Easier said than done..."She whispered quietly to herself.

"Even, if I ask Cipher now. I highly doubt she'll tell the truth. She's been lying from the beginning. The only way to really know is to go back to where it all started..." Letty suggested softly.


	44. Back to the Beginning

Dom knew exactly what Letty had in mind and agreed it was best to go back to where it all started. He wanted to do every thing to be there for Letty since he made that bad decision to leave her behind in the Dominican Republic.

He also needed to find out about Letty's health. Dom had to know the details of the accidents and the damage it did to her physically. Without a doubt he did notice that Letty would get constant head pains whenever she was stress, upset or recalling a part of her past. He also couldn't ignore the nose bleeds.

"Alright! We'll make arrangements to go back..." He whispered softly.

"I'll have someone I know personally look into the hospital and staff that was working the day you were found." He explained softly while looking down at her in his arms.

Letty looked up at him and smiled faintly. Without a doubt she was feeling all sort of emotions but knew for sure she was truly falling in love with Dom, again.

"Thank You, Dom..."She said softly just before Dom leaned into her lips for a sweet kiss.

"Of Course, I'll do anything for you. I promise we'll get through this. Whatever answer we get we'll get through this, together. I swear, I won't ever leave you alone, again. I love you and can't risk losing you..." His voice filled with honesty and love.

Letty was already falling asleep in his arms but heard everything he said from his heart. Her lips formed a smile and she quickly fell into a deep slumber. Before, Dom went back to sleep he made sure Letty was fine. He held her close and fell fast asleep shortly after.

It was finally morning and Letty was standing on her bedroom balcony just only wearing Dom's hoody. Her long raven hair was still messy from the night before. She continued starring off into the sky with a cup of warm jasmine tea in her hand. Her mind was light years away she was trying to wrap her head around her revelations but it was so hard and frustrating.

Dom was already out of the shower. He was getting dressed while talking on the phone with people he trusted to find out the names of the workers. It wasn't a easy find. To find the hospital was one thing but the names as well was another. Though it was do-able. Dom always had connections. He was just going base on things Letty remember which proved to be not much but it was a start.

He hung up with the person on the phone and went out onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around Letty from behind lovingly and pressed a kiss on top of her head.  
"...You can't keep dwelling on this, baby..."  
"You said it yourself the best way to get answers is go back to where it all started..."

He said while turning her around to face him. Dom placed both his hands on her face and cupped her cheeks.

"Which means you have to take a shower and get dressed. Once you do that, I know we will get the answers we need..." He explained, softly while looking deeply into her eyes.

Letty stayed silent for a brief moment while she held back her tears. They were tears of frustration. "I can do that..." Her voice soft and timid. She nodded her head and faintly smile at him. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips before walking back into the bedroom.

Hours later Letty was fully dressed and adding the last of her things in her suit case.

"Dom we gotta hurry up..."She said while closing her suit case.

"Alright, I got us a ride on one of my good friends private jet. We'll need to be there in a hour before take off..."He explained while hanging up his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

Dom grabbed Letty small carry-on suit case off the bed. He looked over at Letty with a smile and held out his hand to her.

"You ready?"He asked.

Letty sighed and formed a small smile across her lips. "Honestly, I'm not..."She said softly while taking hold of his hand. "But, I think having you at my side I'll be just fine..." Her raspy voice filled with honesty and a little bit of sadness. He smiled down at her and placed a loving kiss to her lips before they left the mansion.

* * *

 **Clinica De Medicina**  
 ** _clinica de san juan diego_ **

Letty and Dom arrived at a small clinic in Mexico, the building was a hole in a wall make shift small clinic but it was very much functional. Dom and Letty agreed to speak to the staff separately hoping to cover more ground.

"I'm very sorry ma'am..."  
"There's just no record of a Leticia Ortiz" the nurse said with great conviction in her voice.

"But, I'm sure I was kept here!" Letty said, softly with a slight frustration in her raspy voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you..."  
"I wish I could help you.."the nurse said while walking away into another hallway.

Letty was stunned with the little help she was getting from the staff. For a moment she stared off into a pair of double doors watching a patient being admitted in with the help of nurses and a doctor.


	45. Clinica De Medicina

**[Flashback]**

In that very second she had a memory of herself being admitted into the clinic with the help of another woman shouting for help. The mysterious woman pleaded for help from the nurses and doctors. Letty didn't recognize the woman's face but only remember there brief conversation.

"Why you saved me?" Letty asked while looking up into the mysterious woman eyes as she slightly grunted in pain.

"You were the one saving me.."the mysterious woman replied back just before being pushed away by the doctor trying to help Letty with her injuries.

 **[End Of Flashback]**

A nurse came up from behind tapping Letty at her shoulders. "Are you alright?" the nurse asked, worriedly.

Letty quickly turned around with great confusion on her face after breifly remembering that memory. She looked at the nurse and took a small step back."Yes, Thank You" She said, softly just before walking away from the nurse.

The nurse quickly recognize Letty and just had to get her attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am..."the nurse called out to Letty.

Letty paused in her foot steps and turned around, now looking back at the nurse. The nurse walked over to her calmly.

"I remember you. I was the one who admitted you when you were brought in, the injuries you had..."  
"I never see anyone fight the way you did..." the nurse said calmly but slowly and carefully looking around her surroundings before speaking again.

"Listen why don't you leave me your number and I will look around for your records. It would have been either warehouse or misplaced and if something comes up. I will call you." the nurse offered, kindly though her eyes kept shifting left and right as if she was afraid someone was listening or watching.

Letty notice but didn't bring it up. This woman was her only chance to finding out the truth about what really happened to her.

"You would do that?" Letty asked.

"After everything you've been through, if you want answers you deserved to have them..."the nurse said with great honesty in her voice.

"Thank You" Letty said, softly and quickly jotted down her phone number on the nurse small note book.

They both parted there separate ways and Letty quickly found Dom leaning against the front desk of the registration office. Obviously, he was charming his way to get information from the young naive nurse who worked behind the desk. But, from the look of things she didn't look like much of a nurse but more of a chaser type.

Letty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest while walking over to Dom. "Well, look at that...all it takes is to follow the ordor of skanks..."Her raspy voice said with a mocking tone.

Dom was taken aback. He heard that famous sexy raspy voice come from behind and quickly looked at Letty with that famous Toretto boyish smile across his lips. "Let..." He said, innocently.

She raised an eye brow at him and smirked. "Don't 'Let' me, wipe that drool off your mouth and follow me..."She said, bluntly and looked over at the girl with a warning glare than walking off towards to the exit. Leaving Dom to catch up with her.

Dom quickly caught up "Let, I was just talking..."He said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever..."Letty replied while getting into the driver side of the car.

* * *

"I found out some info. It might help us."He said, softly."The nurses said that you weren't admitted alone and was dropped off by some young woman..."Dom explained.

Letty got into the car and started the ignition. Dom quickly followed behind and got into the passenger seat.

"I know..." She replied, softly.  
"Wait, you do. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with great confusion in his voice.  
"Dom! It's cuz I just remember it..."Letty snapped at him, with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Letty I was just trying to help. It meant nothing..."He was referring to the little conversation he was having with the nurse at the front desk.

Letty continued driving and smirked.  
"I know it didn't..."  
"Dom I know you love me. Stop thinking highly of yourself. I could careless how you get your information..."Letty said bluntly with a small smile on her face.

"Besides, after last night you were very vocal on how much you love me..." Letty winked at him in a cute joking manner.

Dom grinned and smile afterwards. Letty was rather confident in herself and felt there relationship was on another higher level compare to most. Getting jealous wasn't much in her DNA but she knew Dom loved her without a doubt.

"Anyways, while looking for answers, a nurse recognize me from that night I was admitted. She offered to look for my records..."Letty explained, softly.

"That's good." Dom said.

"Yeah, I guess...but I have a feeling she wasn't post to be talking to me. The whole conversation she kept looking around as if she was afraid of someone seeing us talk..." Letty explained softly while lightly biting her bottom lip.

"It just seem real off..." She added, quietly.

Dom nodded his head understanding what Letty meant. "To be honest while I was looking for answers too. The staff seem to be real nervous when I was fishing around for answers..." Dom said softly while looking out the window as Letty drove back to there hotel.

"I don't like putting my faith in people I just met, but I think she'll get back to me." She said with a positive tone in her voice.


	46. Curiosity

**[...Back at the Hotel...]**

Letty was in the middle of the bed lying on her stomach with the laptop in front of her. She had her feet up in the air crossed. Her hair was up in a mess bun and she wore Dom white t-shirt and pair short black lacey boy shorts. Dom came walking into the room with some take- out in his hands. His eyes caught sight of Letty lying on the bed with her butt cheeks partly hanging out of her boy shorts. He smirked at the sight and sat there food on the small coffee table before walking over to Letty and smacking her butt slightly than grabbing it. His hand held her butt cheek firmly.

Dom leaned down to kiss her lips.

"You're such an ass man" She said agaisnt his lips while rolling her eyes playfully and lifting up her head to give him a kiss, back.

"Keep dressing like that.."  
"I'll show you more of what kind of man I am..." His deep baritone voice said seductively. Letty laughed out loud and pushed him away playfully with her hands.

"Not a chance! Bubba! Are you always this horny..."Letty asked, softly while looking back at her laptop with a smile.

Dom chuckled out loud while sorting the takeout food on the coffee table. "Not my fault my wi-f..."He caught himself before he completed the sentence. Letty didn't notice because she was too caught up with what she was doing on her laptop. Dom sighed in relief that she didn't catch him say 'wife' that would have brought more stressed to Letty's mind.

"Not my fault that whatever you wear you look amazing in..."He said with a wide smile."Yeah whatever you just wanna get sum tonight..."She teased him. Dom laughed at her comment since he had her back all he really wanted to do was make love to her and never leave her side.

"Baby what are you working on?" Dom asked curiously.

"Well, I'm keeping tabs on Cipher, she had to leave for a private mission. So I placed a tracker on her. I wanted to keep tabs on her for your sake..."Letty explained softly while getting up from the bed with devilish smile across her lips.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and chuckled. He knew his wife was up to no good. "The look in your eyes says more, what trouble did you make for her?" He asked while taking a seat on the couch and leaning towards the coffee table for his drink.

"...I don't know what your talking about..."Letty denied softly.

"Let! Whenever you start a sentence 'I don't know', you always know..."Dom said with a chuckle.

"Fine!"  
"To buy us more time here, I started some trouble with an investor Cipher knew...So now she had to personally go take care of the issue herself. But, she might get a little tied up..." Letty explained softly while walking over to Dom and taking a seat on his lap. Dom wrapped his left arm around her waist line and held onto her protectivelyy.

"You can never stay out of trouble..."Dom said with a smirk. Letty smile at him and gave a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know right! And yet you love me..."Letty said softly while taking-out her food from the bag and unwrapping her sandwich.

* * *

Dom chuckled and shook his head."Baby while I was gone did she call you, yet?" He asked.

Letty was chewing her food and shook her head 'No'. She finished chewing and swallowing her food.

"I know she'll call soon. It's been a long time and she did tell me that they could have been warehouse. So I'm really not expecting anything right away." Letty said while taking a sip of her lemonade drink.

"We don't have much time here. Cipher has to go down and playing both sides is very tiring.."Dom said, softly.

Letty smiled at him and rolled her eyes."Oh, really now!? You had no problem with it when you didn't have me. And now I'm here in flesh...its tiring..."She said softly with slight laughter in her voice.

"You're right...I have you and I plan on keeping it that way..."Dom said while rubbing soft circles onto her skin of her waistline under her shirt.

"I want to get rid of Cipher as soon as possible because she obviously has intention to keep you at her side..." Dom explained softly.

"You don't have to worry. I promise, I'm done with her. I'm riding with you, now..." Letty said softly while looking at Dom with a smile.

Dom smiled back at her. Honestly, he wasn't so much worried about Letty leaving him but worried that Cipher would find some way to keep Letty at her side. That alone was frustrating and what he feared the most.

"I just don't get Cipher. Why is she so held bent to keep you. It's like she..." Dom didn't finish his sentence but allowed it to hang in the air.

"Like she has a thing for me..." Letty finished his sentence with nonchantly tone in her voice. It really didn't bother her.

"So you notice..."Dom pointed out.

Letty shrugged her shoulders. "A little bit..." She replied and just taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Is she and has she?" Dom asked.

Letty understood his question although he didn't give much in regards of his question.

"Dom it doesn't matter..."Her voice was filled with annoyance.

"I'm just curious because if she is, it'll explain a lot..."Dom pointed out.

Letty didn't look back at him and continued eating some of her food. He started poking at her sides softly to tickle her a bit.

"Dom stop!" She complained with a mouth full. Letty swallowed and looked back at him.

"Fine!"  
"No and not really..." Letty said softly.

"And what does not really mean?" He asked curiously.

"No means 'Yes' she's straight and 'Not really' means there was a time when we were both drunk, it was long night and she did kiss me..." Letty said nonchalantly and looked over her shoulder at Dom. He grabbed her more into his lap and placed light pressure to her hips.

Dom didn't know to what to say after hearing Letty short story.

"It only happened once and never again. Honestly, it freaked me out. I wasn't all that drunk but still fully aware of my surroundings..." Letty explained while leaning toward the coffee table to get her drink. She took a sip from her straw and turned her gaze to him.

"Why she do it?" He asked.

"Dom you know very-well in the mind of Cipher it's all _**fuck'd up**_ there..." She said while pointing to her own head.

"I never know what she's thinking unless it's about business. But, Dom don't be jealous..." She tried breaking the ice by making a slight joke. Dom chuckled a little."I'm not just a little surprised..."He mumble quietly.

She put her drink down and pressed herself into his arms as he held her on his lap. "What were you expecting when you asked?" She questioned him with amused tone in her voice.

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips while rubbing his hand along her leg and thigh.

"I don't know" He whispered tiredly.  
"Dom, I'm not into women. I'm into men..." She turned her body over and started straddling his lap.

Her hands were pressed against his chest.  
"Wanna know a secret?" She asked him while slipping her hands under his shirt.

Dom smirked while resting his hands on her hips.

"What's that?" His deep baritone voice asked.

She leaned into his ear "I like **YOU** very very much..." She whispered, seductively. He liked what he was hearing and pulled her body closer with force, if it was possible.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

She didn't answer but started kissing the side of his neck and lightly sucking at his skin. She worked her way to his ear and started nibbling at it gently. Dom hands slide from her hips and slowly started creeping up into the back of her shirt.

It was obvious Letty was done talking about what team Cipher played for. Dom didn't want to push it any further but had feeling Cipher wouldn't give up Letty without a fight. Letty notice how tense Dom body was feeling and tried to relax him.

"Baby you need to relax..."She whispered softly against his lips while pressing her forehead against his own and cupping his face with her hands before attempting to kiss his lips.

Without warning he had slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips. She granted him access and he delved inside her mouth.


	47. You're Mine

Her long raven hair fell out of her messy hair bun and cascaded over her shoulders. His large hands caressed the skin on her body. Mostly stroking her hips and back. They continued kissing passionately adding more fuel to heat between them. Letty kissed him once more while slipping her tongue in his mouth. Allowing him to suck it greedily.

"God! I want you!" He groaned in between the kisses.

"I'm yours to take..." She said in between the kisses.

With ease and excitement he reaches his hand under Letty's ass to get a better grip. He grabs hold, pulls his and her weight up flipping her back against the couch. Dom and Letty parted from the kiss to catch there breath. Her eyelids fluttered. A responsiveness entered her body, a flex of abdomen in rhythm with Dom, her head thrown back to offer up her throat.

She grabs his hands and places them on her thighs. He lies on top of her. Dom grip her thighs while his chest is pressed against her chest. Kissing: fast, hard, deep, frantic, long and slow. They continued tasting each other lips, the mouth, and the tongue.

"Letty!" He moans in between the kisses.

She unbuckled his belt and strips it right off, tossing somewhere in the room. Dom parted from the kiss and sat up taking off his shirt than unbuttoning his pants and pulled his zipper down. Letty bit the bottom of her lips hungrily while watching him undress. He quickly kicked off his pants and boxers. His erection standing up proudly in front of her.

"Ooh...That's fast..." Letty said seductively while eyeing at his erection. He chuckled. "What can I say...you always turn me on..." He said with a grin.

She spread her legs open for him and smiled seductively. Obviously, signaling him to take off her panties and the take her for a ride. He smirked and hovered over her body capturing her lips with his own once again. He parted from the kiss pulled her panties down her ankles and she kicked it right off. Now only wearing his shirt for now.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, his hands started stroking the skin on her heat. His lower body was now pressed between her legs while her feet was planted against the couch. This time around the couch was a perfect size for there adventurous activity.

"Dom!-.."  
"Dom!..." She said his name in between the kisses and parted away from his lips. When she left his lips he started trailing kisses to her neck line. Her neck was definitely a weak spot for her and whenever he sucked at her skin it drove her crazy.

"Mmm...Dom!" She moan quietly.  
"Letty!"He whispered in her ears while he lightly groped her right breast with his hand and ran his finger tips across her nipple.

He pushed up her shirt and grabbed one her nipples between his lips and lightly licked it before sucking it. That made Letty closed her eyes shut from pleasure and moaned softly. He continued sucking making sure to show attention to her other breast.

He let his hand slide down her beautiful body, tracing a line with his fingers. He crossed her belly and soon was at her soft mound. He let his hand go further down. She was warm and moist. His fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered in his arms from pleasure.

"Nice and wet..." He whispered his voice dark and seductive.

He cupped her firmly, and slipped two finger inside. She squeezed him tightly against her body, and moaned into his ear. He began working his fingers in and out gently. She was slick inside, and warm..He gently slid his fingers out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. Dom enjoyed fingering her one of the many things he loved doing to her body.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asked.

All she could manage was to squeak out a small moan and an answer. She continued rocking in time with his hand, and making these little moans into his ear. It was too much for him to take, his manhood was already throbbing from heat and desire. It never took long for Dom to get hard around Letty.

* * *

" **Mmm-hmm** ", she managed to say through biting her bottom lip. Her toes were curling up, and she was squeezing her eyes shut. He withdraw his hand and she whined.

Dom chuckled at her actions and kissed her once more before easing himself into her heat. Once she felt the coolness of his shaft enter her body. Her body shudder beneath him and arched upwards. He took her thigh and rasied it against his hip while thrusting into her.

" **Mhmm...Dom Faster!** "  
" **HARDER!** "

He pulled back and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace until she was screaming, telling him how good it was, how good he felt. She urged him to go faster, and harder. Dom buried his face in her neck and bucked against her harder and fast just way she requested.

The force was so hard but yet so passionate her body began sliding up and down along the couch from there movements. Letty was in complete bliss from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love and urgency.

" **LETTY!** "  
"Baby you feel so **FUCKIN' GOOD!** " Dom groaned in the kiss breathlessly while pounding into her. She parted from the kiss and started moaning profanity.

Dom thrusted in a way that the base of his manhood pressed against her vaginal canal. Dom reach over and went under started stimulating her heat with his fingers pushing the right kind pressure to her heat. This brought Letty onto a real high she was on verge of having an organism. She arched her back in pleasure while tossing her head back and digging her nails into his back.

Her actions pained Dom but he didn't mind because from all good things comes casualties.

" **OH GOD YESS DOM! RIGHT THERE!** " She moaned loudly.

Dom and Letty couldn't recall how it happened but they changed the position and Letty was now on top. They stayed connected and he fell deeper into her. She pressed her hands against his bare chest and started riding him with pleasure. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips under her shirt watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion.

Letty held the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Tossing it some where on the floor.  
Her back arched and head tossed back. Her breast were perkie and bouncing up and down as she did on him. He loved how she looked on top of him. Only getting aroused from the view.

Dom eventually sat up and started to kiss, nibble, lick and bite Letty's shoulders, neck, and ears. He also wrapped his arms completely around Letty to caress her. He played with her breasts and began to stimulate her clit and she rode him.

They would climax right away, together. He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs. She rocked back and forth until things got all aroused and hot inside.

The knot at the root of his manhood dissolved in pure fire, melting and bursting into fireworks. She felt that sensation and came as well. Moaning while they both came, their hearts burst into europhic passion. Letty face fell into his neck while she felt Dom continuously filling her up with his cum. It felt like he shot a heavy load of his seeds into her. They came down from there high trying to catch there breath.

She cried out, from the pleasure. Letty loved when he cum into her or whenever he made her cum. She was panting breathlessly and when her breath calm down. Letty pulled herself off from him and lied right next to him.

"This never gets old..."Dom said breathlessly with a smile on his face.

Letty laughed." It really doesn't.."She said softly while catching her breath. He grabbed a blanket from the edge of the couch and covered up there sweaty bodies. Letty rasied her leg over his and snuggle against him. Dom wrapped an arm over her and held her close to him making sure she wouldn't fall off the couch.

She traced lines on his chest with her finger tips while rubbing her leg up along his legs. They just lied naked under the blanket after making love and just embraced this moment with each other, again.


	48. Damages

They enjoyed making love with each other it was there favorite past time next to working on cars.

"I don't feel tense, anymore..."Dom said with a wide grin.  
"Told ya..." Letty said while looking up at Dom and shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Get some rest. Hopefully, we'll get her call soon." Letty said softly while snuggling up against him and shutting her eyes close. Dom did the same as well before making sure his beloved wife was comfortable in his arms.

* * *

 **[...One Hour Later...]**

Letty heard her phone buzzing and vibrating on the coffee table. She opened her eyes lazily than looked over her shoulders and notice Dom was still asleep. Letty quickly snatched her phone off the table and answered the call.

"Hello" Her voice filled with sleepiness.

"Is this Leticia Ortiz?" the voiced asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is she..." She said, softly in almost a whisper. Letty didn't want to wake up Dom so her voice was lower than usual.

"I'm the nurse you spoke with earlier this morning. I was able to find your records..." the nurse explained softly.

Letty sat up partially with the phone to her ear. She honestly felt nervous to hear what the nurse had to say about her record.

"Okay..." Letty said.  
"Honestly, I was told not to help you but I felt it was the right thing to do. But, before I share this information to you."

"Can you promise not to show up at the clinic again or let anyone know I helped you?" The nurse asked.

"I promise..." Letty said softly.

"Okay..."  
"You have two medical records. Each are under different names. The first record is under the name 'Leticia Ortiz' and the second record is under 'Leticia Toretto'..." the nurse explained softly.

"Why do I have two medical records?..." Letty asked with great confusion in her voice. But, what surprised her the most was that she had Dom last name.

'What the fuck is going on?' Letty thought to herself.

She quickly slipped away from Dom and stood on her feet. Letty grabbed one of Dom shirts from the floor and slipped it on her naked body. She quietly walked away from Dom and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"From my understanding when you were first admitted in the clinic you gave us the name 'Leticia Toretto', that was the file I worked on personally. Towards the end someone else was told to destroy that file and make another file under the name 'Leticia Ortiz'. I gave them the original copy of the file for 'Leticia Toretto' but I secretly made a copy of it. I had no choice to file it in one the clinic warehouse for safe keeping. I figured you would want to see it one day so I kept it..."the nurse explained.

Letty was beyond confused and wonder why she would give that name in the first place. Was she married to Dom, after all or was she using his last name as a alias? But that didn't make any sense, either.

"Okay, I'm curious were both file's recorded with different information or had the same information?" Letty asked.

"That's just the thing each file was recorded differently. The one I work on for you which is 'Leticia Toretto', is the real version. That is without a doubt haven't been tempered with..." the nurse explained with great honesty in her voice.

"What was exactly recorded in my file? The one you wrote..."Letty asked curiously.

"You sustained serious injuries. You had servere blunt trauma, to your skull which caused you to have a major concussions. At one point you fell into a coma..."

"The blunt trauma resulted in fractures of your ribs..."

"You suffered from Pneumothorax which prevents your lungs from expanding. You couldn't breath air. You slowly ran out oxygen and it was life threatening but you fought. The doctor had to do an emergency removal of air. She had to trap the air pocket outside your lung to save your life..." the nurse explained softly.

Letty felt overwhelmed hearing the damages she had from the accident but the question she had still remained unanswered. She wanted to ask and know so bad but feared to hear the nurse answers. Hearing the truth could possibly change her whole attire world completely.


	49. Her Truth

Although, her throat felt like it had a huge lump she manage to find the courage to ask that one question.

"I'm aware before you do anything with a patient you always run test before doing any procedures.."

"I want to know at the time of the accident. Was I pregnant?" Letty asked, softly. Her voice filled fear and sadness. Letty body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Well, in the file for 'Leticia Ortiz'. It was written that you were with child..."

"But, again I was the one taking care of you and doing your blood work. Under my supervison and what I recorded. Ms. Leticia, you were **NOT PREGNANT** at the time of accident..."the nurse explained softly.

"Whoever requested a second file for you. I assume wanted you to believe that you were. I do not understand the significance of having you think you were but I found it rather cruel. One of the many reasons to why I kept the an original copy of your record..."

"I always hoped you would come back..." the nurse said kindly.

Letty wanted to burst into tears she held it all in and tried her best to find her voice again. Her reaction were mixture of happiness, relief and pure anger. She had a feeling this was all Cipher work but had to confirm it was that **'BITCH** '.

"Do you have any clue to who requested the second file?"

"Do you remember what this person looked like?" Letty asked curiously.

"I didn't have a hand in making that file it was given to one of my co-workers. All I remember what my co-worker told me at the time was she was a woman. Tall with long blond hair very beautiful but looked dangerous..."the nurse answered quietly.

"Thank You" Letty said, softly than added.  
"Before I let you go. I've been having painful headaches sometimes nosebleeds. It mostly happens when I'm stress or recall a forgotten memory..."Letty explained softly.

"I can't tell you for sure what it is. You would have to run some test but it can be that your brain is under intense pressure. Your probably over excerting yourself. But, Ms. Leticia don't take my word for it and go see a doctor as soon as possible. You need a 'MRI'..."the nurse explained softly.

Truthfully, she didn't think she'll get much information from this nurse but she got a lot. More than she expected at that point she made the decision not to let Dom know about the name on the first original file. It was best to leave quiet until she could figure it out. But, Letty knew the moment she walked out of that bathroom and saw Dom her blood would boil. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"I understand, Thank You, for everything. I appreciate your help." Letty said, softly.

"You're Welcome. Take care of yourself. Good Bye..." the nurse said softly before hanging up and the line went dead.

Letty pulled the phone away from her ear and looked into the mirror. Now starring at her reflection fiercely. Her thoughts were 'Cipher is going to pay for what she did. Bitch was going down...' but she had to deal with Dom as well.

If Letty didn't speak with that nurse and only found that fake file that would have really put Letty more into a dark place and Cipher knew that would exactly happen. It was all more a reason to try to keep Letty at her side. If she had lost a child plus no one was looking for her than Letty had no reason to turn her back away from that life.

Her mind needed to cool down Letty turned on the faucet for the bathtub and ran the water. She poured a bottle of liquid soap that formed bubbles into the water it smelt like jasmine, coconut and vanilla. She also added a few bath salts these were everything Dom bought for her. It all smell nice and it was very much something she would buy for herself. She stared at the running water and sighed.

"He really knows everything about me..." She whispered quietly to herself in a short daze.

Letty tied her up into a messy bun and slipped off Dom shirt. She got into the bathtub and relaxed her head against the folded towel that was at the edge of her head at the tub. The water felt warm against her body that grew tense from the news she learned just now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dom started to wake up when he didn't feel Letty body against his own. His eyes fluttered opened and he sat up looking around the room for her. He didn't see her but heard the water running in the bathroom. Dom ran a hand over his bald head and flung the blanket away from his body. Grabbing his boxers from the floor and getting up to put them back on. He saw the shirt he wore earlier today was missing and knew it was Letty, again.

He knew she always loved wearing his clothes no matter what time of day it was and it made him smile. Dom walked over to the bathroom door and turned the door knob he gently pushed it open. He peaked his head inside and saw Letty reaching over to turning off the running water than relaxing her back against the tub. She closed her eyes. He notice that she was using the things he bought her which made him smile. And she acted as if she wouldn't use it.

"Dom are you going to keep watching me or join me?" Letty asked while peaking one of her eyes open at him.

"I didn't think you saw me..."Dom said with a chuckle and walking into the bathroom.

"I don't need to see you. I just feel when you're close by. I can feel when you're watching me..."She said, softly while looking away from him.

Dom was surprised to hear that fact. He remember long time ago when there were kids. Letty said the same thing to him. Though, during that time she was really drunk and he thought she was joking around so he dismissed it. It was a time they weren't dating, yet. He was chasing after her but she constantly rejected his ass. She always told him she didn't want to be another notch on his belt. Another girl he could easily score...

"Letty you never fail to surprise me..." He said softly while taking off his boxers. Letty sat up in the middle of the bathtub and allow Dom to slip in the bathtub from behind. He sunk right into the water and Letty was now in between his legs. She pressed her bare back against his chest and he pulled her into his arms. Letty was playing with a soapy loofah sponge in her hands and started rubbing it against her arms, neck and chest.

Letty planned to keep everything she was feeling in check. This was going to prove to be very hard.

"She called." She said softly.  
"What? When?" He asked.  
"Like five to ten minutes ago.."She answered, softly.  
"What did she say?" He asked eagerly.

Dom notice there was something off with Letty's mood. She seem indifferent but also a little distant. He ran his wet hands along her shoulders to arms, caressing her skin softly.

 *****Decided I didn't want to be cruel to Letty character by making her lose a child. Letty is my favorite fast character I respect my girl to much to put her through hell. I'm going to try to make future chapters more intense. I honestly don't know how long this Fanfic will be. I just keep writing because my ideas are exceeding my expectations. Anyways, enjoy everyone*****


	50. Our Vows

"She said many things..."She said quietly.  
"Like-!...?" Dom asked curiously.

"She said I sustained serious injuries. I had servere blunt trauma, to my skull which caused me to have a major concussions. At one point I fell into a coma..."

"The blunt trauma resulted in fractures of my ribs. I suffered from Pneumothorax which prevents my lungs from expanding. I couldn't breath air. I slowly ran out oxygen and it was life threatening but according to her I fought the odds. The doctor had to do an emergency removal of air. She had to trap the air pocket outside my lung to save my life..." Letty explained softly.

" _ **Shit!**_ " Dom muttered to himself. He knew the accident was bad but hearing the details and injuries Letty face was heart breaking. He couldn't help but feel if he had never left her she would never have gone through this at all.

"My thoughts exactly..."  
"But, you know she said the most funniest thing and it all goes back to you, Dom!" She said softly while lifting her back away from Dom and looking back at him. Her expression wasn't easy to read but he knew by the sound of her voice she was angry. It was like the quiet before the storm.

"What do you mean?" He asked cluelessly.

"Dom! You said you wouldn't keep anything from me and you did exactly that..."

"I kept wondering why would you go out your way to inflitrate Cipher and I plans. Taking orders from a psychopath and doing things that went against your code..."

"You knew things about me on a real personal level. At times they were a bit creepy and mind bottling..."

"And let's not forget that death dyfing stunt you did to save my life when I flew off the tank. I kept trying to figure out why would you do these things for me. I know you love me but it still didn't fill in the blinks..."

"It didn't make sense until today..." Letty explained softly while looking away and starring off into a daze.

"Letty, I'm confused what aren't you telling me?" He asked. His tone was filled with wonder and worry.

" **NO DOM!** "  
" **WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME**?" She questioned him angrily while looking back at him.

Dom eyes widen and he knew he was in **'DEEP SHIT'** but he really couldn't figure out why she was upset with him.

"The nurse said while I was being admitted into the clinic..."

"I gave her the name...' ** _Leticia Toretto_** '..."

"Now why would I do something like that, Dom?"

"Why would I give your last name with my name...?"

She glared at him, angrily. Dom felt chills ran up his spine. He didn't want her to find out this way. He prefer it happen differently.

" **I SWEAR TO GOD!** Dom, if you lie to me, again. I will take my things and walk out that door. You will **NEVER** see me again. And that's a promise..."

She pointed her finger at the door angrily.

"So, I'm going to ask you this one question and you **BETTER** tell me the truth..."

 **" _Dominic Toretto_** , Who am I to you?" She asked him while looking into his eyes, intensely.

* * *

Dom looked into her eyes lovingly and took his wet hands, cupping her small face into his big hands. He smiled at her lovingly the compassion in his eyes said so much. The moment she looked into his eyes, Letty already knew the truth. The anger she was feeling at that moment began to soften and fade away.

" ** _Leticia Ortiz Toretto_** "  
"You are **MY WIFE**..." He said proudly and lovingly.

She froze in his arms her mind overwhelmed. In that very second Letty felt like she forgot how to breath or function. She couldn't find her voice. Her face grew pale and her mind fell into an abyss. It was like she falling into a endless hole that just kept going and going. All she could see were quick flashes of her memories they were all brief but except for one memory. Although, it was quick it was rather vivid. It was so clear that with one simple touch it could possibly shatter like glass, it was there secrete memory. But, only fragments...

 **[...Flashback...]**

 _ **The night Dom and Letty got married...**_

 _ **"Will this do?" Dom asked while holding the silver cross in his hand.**_

 _ **"...We have eternity in this moment. You will never be alone again. I vow whereveryou go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you..." Letty said.**_

 _ **"...I love you, Letty. I will always love you..." Dom said.**_

 _ **They kissed each other passionately. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her up into a warm embrace.**_

 **[...End of Flashback...** ]

Her eyes stared down at the cross that hung around his neck. 'Is that the significance of the chain?' She thought quietly to herself while in a daze.

Dom was worried from the look on her face to her silence. "Letty, Baby...you good?" He asked worriedly.

Letty didn't hear him at all. She only notice that his mouth was moving but no audio. 'Is this what it feels like to be in the state of shock?' She thought to herself.

"Baby, please say something? You're scaring me..." Dom pleaded with her while slightly shaking her body.

Finally, Letty snapped out of it and she found her voice again.

"...Wh-Why didn't you tell me we were married?" She asked, softly while looking into his eyes.

 ** _"Because you can't tell someone they love you."_** He answered.

She didn't say anything to him but looked away from him and pressed her back against his chest once again. The back of her head was leaning against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. He didn't have a chance to read her expression to get insight of what she was thinking. Over the years of being with Letty he knew her silence wasn't ever a good thing. But, maybe there was hope after all because she didn't move away from his touch.


	51. Mr & Mrs Toretto

She played with the bubbles and ran her hands along the water mindlessly while Dom started massaging her shoulders.

He was right you couldn't tell someone they love you but it still made her upset that this whole time they've been together he failed to tell her the truth. Although, Letty couldn't exactly be completely upset with him because she felt horrible that she didn't recognize her own husband. She tried to take a look at the situation from his perspective and it was tough for her. She had a feeling that it killed him that she didn't know who he was. A definite emotional rollar coaster for the both of them.

Letty finally recognize him...she finally had a memory with him, in it. She was able to see his face clearly and not just hear his voice. He wasn't a blur anymore but one hundred percent real. Although, she didn't remember who he was...she fell in love with him. She fell in love with him once again. Letty had to let him know the truth.

Without warning Letty turned around in his arms and straddled his lap. Water from the tub splashed onto the floor on the outside. Her body now faced his own. She cupped his face into her small hands and pressed her forehead against his own. Letty closed her eyes, her lips now inches away from his lips. Her breast pressed against his chest. This was a very intimate and vulnerable position for them. Dom smiled and held onto her small body.

"Dom"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you. As much as I wanted to remember you. I just couldn't...my mind wouldn't let me...I'm sorry for ever hurting you..."

She opened up her dark brown eyes and looked into his lovingly.

"But, I do remember you, I remember our vows, our private wedding and our promise..."

"I won't lie, I don't exactly remember our entire past together. But, I do remember who you are. I think that's a start...and I know in my heart my memory will get there..." Letty said tearfully. Her tears started streaming down her eyes.

She couldn't believe she was really crying. Her emotions were all over the place.

"It's about damn time..." His deep baritone voice replied back. He looked back at her with a smile and wipping her tears away with his thumb.

"Baby, you have no reason, to apologize. You didn't do this on purpose. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have never left you. I should have man up and take you with me. I should have respected and keep our promise, no matter what. I just didn't want you to live that life. Always being on the run. You deserve better than that..." Dom explained softly.

"I only ever want the best for you. Letty you're my universe, you are the reason why I can breath. You are the reason why I can wake up every day. You give me so much purpose..." Dom said truthfully. He spoke from his heart.

Letty smiled at him shyly she had no clue how much she meant to him. It was at this moment Letty finally had the courage to tell him what she really wanted for _**SO LONG.**_ The three magical words.

"Dom"

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, softly while gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled at him and trailed her thumb along his lips.

"During the small time we spent together. I've fallen for you. I guess in our special case. I've fallen for you again. I wanted to tell you this for the longest but I never had the courage. Feeling this way honestly scared the shit out of me. I have to tell you, how I feel..."

"Dom!"

" _ **I love you**_ " She whispered against his lips.

She kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. He ran his fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pressed against it, firmly. She inhaled sharply. His fingers gently caressed her hip, coaxing shivers out of Letty. With her cheeks still blushing hotly. Her arms reach up and tangle around his neck. She breath in sharply and continues kissing him delicately, his arms encircling her waist drawing her in, his lips hungry for Letty's.

" ** _Baby, I love you, too_** " He said in between the kisses while deepening it. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

She raised up and sat on his lap once more; her legs tucked back, knees planted on either side of his thighs. Letty placing more pressure into the kiss. There kissing growing intense and sensually by the second. She's completely open to him, legs spread wide. Like this, both of his hands are free to touch and caress wherever he wants. He slips his hand away from her hips and grabs hold of her behind. Groping it a bit before going up her hips, again.

 _ **His wife, his universe, his strengths, his equal, his life, his first one and only love, his ride or die, his Letty...**_


	52. Takes Two To Tango

Letty moaned in between the kisses as she felt his erection, currently hot and rigid between the cheeks of her behind, ready to push through her wet folds. She felt relieved that he seemed to have reached the edge of his control as he lifts her hips and brings her down, his hips shoving up to fill her with all of his hard length – finally letting her feel the delicious stretch her heat has been aching for.

Letty and Dom moaned as they connected with each other. Her body had grown so much pleasure from his very tip before forcing herself down again. She found that sensational grind and friction that starts the inevitable spiral resulting from so much stimulation. Their rhythm, matching the increasing speed of her strokes up and down his ever hardening shaft perfectly.

Dom groaned in the kiss as she started working on his shaft. Her body was feeling a overwhelming sense of pleasure she parted from the kiss and tossed her head back which allow her messy hair bun to unravel. Letty long dark hair cascaded down her wet shoulders.

Watching her ride him brought an insane and intense arousal for him. His eyes were glued to her breasts bouncing up and down Dom eventually started to kiss, nibble, lick and bite Letty's nipples with delight.

"You're so beautiful..."He groaned while he played with her breasts and began to stimulate her heat with his free finger and she rode him high and dry.

Letty was in complete bliss from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck.  
" **Mhmm...Dom** "  
"Yo-You feel so **damn GOOD** " She moan out loudly.  
Letty continued rocking back in forth and grinding against him deeply. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. Having sex in the bathtub but Letty and Dom made it worked.

" **FUCK! BABY HARDER** " Dom groaned loudly while Letty did as he requested. Going harder and faster, with water semi-splashing on the floor.

They would climax right away, together. Letty fell into his neck pressing her body against his own. He ran his hands along her hips helping her move along his shaft. She rocked back and forth until things got all hot inside.

"More! I need **MORE**..."She muffled out into his neck from pleasure. He grabbed firm hold of her hips and had her grinding on to him with force.

"Ba-Baby I need to cum in you.." He moan out.  
"DO-Dom just just **DO IT**..."She moan out loud but it quickly turned into a scream because she was on the verge of climax. There breathing was heavy and inconsistent

The knot at the root of his shaft dissolved melting and bursting into her heat. She felt that sensation and came as well. Moaning while they both continued cumming together. Letty felt Dom continuously pumping her up with his cum. A heavy load of his seeds filling her up completely. They came down from there high trying to catch there breath.

His chest was raising up and down while he was catching his breath than smiled up at her. She looked at him and smiled as well. They both started laughing.

"We have a serious problem..." Dom said with laughter.

"You think so!?" Letty said, softly it wasn't a question but more of an answer.

Letty pulled herself off his shaft giving him one last kiss on his lips and Dom eyes fluttered from the lost of contact. His manhood was now limp. She no longer straddle his lap but move to the opposite end of the large bathtub. Now leaning her back against it. She raised her left foot and seductively pressed it against the center of his chest gently.

"If I could, I would have continued making love to you right here and right now. Making you cum over and over .." He said while grabbing her foot and gently massaging her foot with his hands.

Letty laugh at his comment. Her laughter echoing in the bathroom. She raised an eye brow and smiled at him seductively at the last comment he made about her cumming.

"It's always sex with you, isn't it?" She questioned him with a seductive smile.

"Can't help it. We're good together and for the two years without you. I plan on making it up. Over and Over..." He said with a devilish smile.

"As much as I wouldn't mind that but our skin's would.."

"With how long the way we go at it. We would be prunes..." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll fuck you anyway I can..."Dom said bluntly.

Letty stared into his eyes seductively and smiled at him naughtily.

"How would you fuck me?" She asked with an eye brow raised.

"Rather than telling you. It's better if I show you..."He said while slipping his hand from her ankles to her knee and creeping his way up to her inner thigh. As he did these things Dom was slowly leaning towards her body.

Letty liked the feeling she was getting with the way he worked up along her leg but quickly ended things. She took her free foot and gently pushed him back.

"OH! NO! You don't..." She said with a taunting tone in her voice leaving a smile on her lips.

"We should head out. I have so much more to tell you..." She said, softly.

He let go of her and nodded his head in agreement. Dom stood up and pulled out the bathtub dripping water from his body every where. He quickly grabbed a towel for Letty first. She was already up and out.

"Arms up..." He said.

She did as he requested and he wrapped the towel around her body from behind. He tugged the towel and pushed her body against his own. Her body jolted from surprised and she laughed.

"Dom! This towel is too small for the both of us"Letty said with a smile while sliding her hands up along his muscular chest lovingly. He grinned devilishly at her and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I have a better way of drying the both of us..." He suggested sensually.

She rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "As tempting as that sound Bubba! I think it's best we save that for another time..." She said while grabbing the towel out from his hand and wrapping the rest of it around her. She made a knot in the front to hold it in place.

"It was worth another shot..."He chuckled.

Dom grabbed his own towel and wrapped it around his waist. She turned around to pull open the drainer so the water would go, completely.

Before leaving the bathroom Letty smacked his butt and smiled. "Thank You! For the Great Time!" She said with a grin before walking out of the bathroom.

Dom chuckled at her actions and shook his head from amusement. 'God! I love my wife...' He thought quietly to himself as he carried a wide smile on his face.


	53. I'll Tell You More

Letty started to get dressed she slipped on a matching set of burgundy panties and bra. Dom came up from behind and helped her clipped the back of her bra. She didn't need the help but didn't mind it as well.

"What else did she say?" He asked calmly.

Letty turned around and looked him in the eyes. She decided that it was best to let him know everything even the part that involved Cipher. He was going to be very upset and unhappy with the facts. She took the time and effort to explain every detail to him.

"So, you're telling me she went as far as to destroying your original file and replacing it with another?" Dom asked furiously.

She nodded her head 'yes' while watching him pace back in forth around the room.

"Is she sure your weren't pregnant at the time of the accident?" He asked while sighing in frustration.

Before she could give Dom an answer. He continued asking questions back to back.

"How can we trust her?"  
"How does she know for sure?"  
"Why didn't she try to reach out to you sooner?"  
"What is Cipher end game? Why would she play with you like this? Making you think you were pregnant and you lost it. What if we didn't meet that nurse and we thought you had lost our baby?" He asked with great frustration in his voice.

Letty continued staring at him. Finally, she walked up in front him he quickly paused in his steps. She cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Dom calm down, it's going to be ok!"She said with a reassuring tone.

"All the questions your asking, I've already asked them. That nurse was telling the truth. I just know and feel it..."

"Whatever game Cipher has plan. I'll play it. But, it's going to be on my own terms. I'm going to let that **BITCH** have a taste of her own medicine." Her tone wasn't only dark but vengful but the look in her eyes were fierce. Letty was out for blood...

Dom saw that look in her eyes and knew he couldn't talk her down. When Letty had her mind set onto something she would go through with it, no matter what.

"Just promise me you won't hurt yourself. I can't afford losing you, again."

"I have your back on this?!..."He said though it wasn't a question but more of a statement.

She smiled at him lovingly.

"I promise that you won't lose me. When you fight, I fight...it goes both ways!" She said with a smile as he embraced her in his arms and kissed her lips, sweetly. She kissed him back and pulled away from his arms.

"Dom I have a plan and I need you to trust me fully with this..."She said softly while walking over to the bed and grabbing her clothes. She started getting dressed into her clothes. Letty wore long black skinny pants that had a sheer effect to the thighs. She had a fitted black tank top pairing it with a burgundy leather jacket and with black knee-high boots.

"It's not going to be easy Dom but I need you to play along with Cipher. Whatever she has you do, but just do the opposite..." She explained while straightening her hair and pulling it up into a tight pony-tail.

Letty started applying makeup it wasn't like her to but as long as it was black she liked it. She did the smokey eye look with black eyeshadow palette and finished it off with black eyeliner and mascara.

Dom was already dressed in pair of jeans and black shirt with black timberlands boots. He sat down on the couch watching Letty dress while taking a swig of his corona.

"After the plane lands she'll have people come for me. I need you to let them take me..."She said, softly while slipping her guns into her gun vest and slipping a few knives into her thigh high boots.

Dom smirked as he watch his wife strapping her self up. He always knew her to be badass but to see it in live action made him proud and honestly, aroused.

"Letty are you sure about this? If something goes wrong..."Dom didn't finish his sentence but allowed it to hang in the air.

"Dom we don't know if something will go wrong but if we don't do something about her. She'll do something about us. It's best if we take action now..."Letty explained while walking over to him and taking seat on his lap.

* * *

He held onto her as she sat on his lap and he looked up at her. Dom took another swig of his beer and sighed tiredly.

"Letty, I really don't want to agree to this but I know you. It's your way or the high way..."He sighed though his expression was serious but his eyes were filled with worry.

"Baby, if they lay a hand on you. I'll kill'em..."Dom said bluntly.

Letty smiled down at him while taking hold of his drink and sitting down on the coffee table next to her. Dom placed both hands on her hips and pulled her more firmly on his lap.

"I know.."  
"After all you are a man of your word..."She whispered in a seductive tone. Her lips inches away from his own. His lips brush Letty's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He kissed her.

He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, she grants him access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very intense kiss with the strong scent of beer from his mouth being exchanged in the intermingling of there breaths. Normally she didn't mind the taste but she couldn't fight that nauseating urge to pull away. Her stomach felt like it was doing somersault from left and right. She wasn't sure if it was the taste of the beer from his mouth or the sandwich she had. After all, the sandwich did taste funny.

Letty quickly pulled away from the kiss and Dom arms. She ran to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Dom was taken aback when he saw her run off, he quickly got up and went after her.

"Let! You ok...?" He asked worriedly while coming behind her and rubbing her back gently. She continued throwing up for a bit and stopped. Letty nodded her head 'Yes' and flushed the toilet.

"I'm fine...I think it was that sandwich from earlier.."  
"It tasted weird but I ate it...because I was hungry..."Letty explained while wipping her lips with toilet paper.

Dom quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in there room and came back to Letty, handing it to her.

"You should have said something. I would have gotten you something else..."Dom said softly while helping her up from the floor.

Letty opened the lid of the water bottle and shook some in her mouth before spitting it into the bathroom sank. She drink the rest of the water.

"I know I should have but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." She explained, softly while reaching for her tooth brush and tooth paste.

Dom was still worried about her. He remember the last time Letty had food poisoning she was a huge grouch and refused to stay in bed just because she was sick. All she wanted to do was work on the cars at the shop.

He was even more worried because she would have those nosebleeds every now and than. Now she was throwing up. At that moment he promised after this whole thing with Cipher end. He would make sure Letty saw a real doctor.

Letty started brushing her teeth and she looked back at Dom seeing the worriness in his eyes. She pulled the tooth brush out from her mouth. "Dom, I promise, I'm fine. It was just a terrible sandwich. Now it's out of my system, I'm sure I'll be fine..."She said with a smile than spitting out the rest of the tooth paste and rinsing her mouth out with water.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly.  
"Ok, but if you feel any worse, I'll get you some medicine..."He said softly.

"Ok, I'll let you know if anything..."She said with a reassuring smile while grabbing her travel bag from the sank and walking out with Dom.

"Good! I'll hold you to that..."He said while packing the rest of her things in the suitcase and zipping it closed.

Dom grabbed the suitcase from the bed and took Letty's hand in his free hand.  
"Come on! It's time..."He said while walking out of there hotel bedroom hand and hand.


	54. For Your Safety

They were now on the plane...

"By the way who private jet is this, anyway?" Letty asked while sitting comfortably on board.

"It belongs to a good friend of mine. His name is Roman..."Dom said while taking a seat next to her and handing her a bottle of water.

Letty took the bottle of water and 'Thank' him with a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Nice! Let him know I'm thankful. Because of his generosity we got some answers" She said softly and taking a sip of the water.

"Should we also Thank him for what happened between us on our way here...?" Dom asked teasingly. Letty burst into laughter from his comment.

"He doesn't need to know we're part of the mile high club..."

"Or anyone else for that matter" She said with laughter. He laughed as well and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"How you feeling?" Dom asked, sweetly.  
"I'm good for the most part.."She said with a reassuring smile than added. "Dom you really don't have to worry..."She said, softly while taking hold of his hand in hers trying her best to reassure him all was well.

"I know I just can't help it. I can see that accident did something to you. So, I'm always at the edge when it comes to your health..."He explained, softly.

Letty understood where he was coming from. She was on her own for so long and it was a new feeling having someone care for her. It was a familiar feeling but something she had to get used to, again.

"If that's how you feel. Once this is over I'll go make an appointment with a doctor to get an MRI and a physical.."She said, softly.

"Thank You!" He said happily just before kissing her, sweetly.

"I love you..."He said in between there kisses. "I love you, too" She said while smiling in the kisses.

The plane finally landed to its destination. Dom and Letty went over there plans. They both agreed if things took a turn for the worst. Dom would call his reinforcements for back up.

Meanwhile, on the runway they were two black 2018 Cadillac Escalade parked in front the private jet. Cipher stood in front of the cars. She had four men standing just behind her, two on each side of her they wore all in black and heavily armed.

Letty came down the steps of the plane with Dom following from behind. Her gaze were on Cipher never leaving sight of her target. As she walked up to Cipher she smiled darkly at her.

"You really know how to welcome a girl home..."Letty said with a sarcastic tone.

Cipher released her signature mechanical laughter into the air. "I couldn't show up alone. It's you after all..." She said, darkly.

"Now in days I question your loyalty..."Cipher said, bluntly.

Without fear Letty walked up closer towards her.

"Let's make one thing clear...Ci"  
"I'm loyal to no one.."Letty said harshly.

Letty walked pass her and she pushed her shoulder against Cipher's to get her out the way. Letty wasn't going to be forced into the car by these men. So, she went in, willingly.

The men quickly closed the gap between them blocking her path to the cars.

"Move!" Letty demanded.

Cipher looked over her shoulders and smirked .

"Let her through! No need to collect her weapons.." Cipher said with a grin. Her guards did as she said and allow Letty through.

"She won't use them..."Cipher taunted her in a mocking tone.

Letty turned around and rolled her eyes.  
" **Bitch!** Don't underestimate me..."She said harshly before getting into the SUV.

"Dom, you ride in the other car. You'll be dropped off and will be brief about tomorrow mission..." Cipher ordered.

Dom licked his lips and smirked."Once I give you the last thing you want. Will you keep your promise?" He asked.

Cipher smiled devilishly and threw her hands up in there air.

"Of course, I'm a woman of my word..."She said.

"One more thing.."  
"If you and your men lay a hand on my wife. You'll be answering to me, alone..."Dom threatened angrily.

Cipher chuckled darkly and smirked.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to..." She said with a sarcastic tone than added." Besides, I'm only keeping her as a 'Motivation' for you. So, you won't **fuck up!** With bringing me the God's Eye..."

"Base on your performance tonight, I'll take in everything you've done into consideration. As well as Letty..."Cipher said with a wide grin. Obviously, challenging Dom to be on his best behavior.

Letty already knew that what she did to Cipher in regards of that investor. She was going to be pissed and hold Letty hostage and accountable for her actions. Especially, until she got what she wanted from Dom. Letty knew how Cipher function and told Dom to brace himself. Just do everything Cipher wants him to do but the opposite. As long as Letty was near Cipher at all times she would be able to bring her down.

Dom glared at Cipher viciously just before being dragged by her guards into the second SUV. Cipher smiled at him and got into the passenger seat of the SUV while Letty sat in the back seat with both guards left and right to her.

"This is so unnecessary..."Letty said angrily.

"Not at all, Letty. Nothing I do is unnecessary..." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her.

"There for your safety..." Cipher said with a demonic smile.


	55. STOP

Letty rolled her eyes and bit down the corner of her lips.

"But, I do have to admit, you were right..." Cipher said softly while looking out the window as her driver drove the car.

"Ooh, look at you...all growing up..."  
"You hardly ever admit I'm right about anything..."Letty taunted her in a mocking tone.

Cipher ignored her taunting and finished the rest of her sentence.

"I shouldn't have allow him to join our team. He did something to you. You're not same person from before...you still there but not all there..."Cipher explained softly.

"You're delusional..." Letty said, bluntly.

"Dom didn't do anything to me.."  
"I wanted to get rid of him but because you had your own issues to sort out. I had no choice but to drag him with me to Mexico..." Letty said with a annoyed tone. She was obviously bluffing about everything.

"Enough!" Cipher yelled.  
"I know you've been **SCREWING** him..."Cipher shouted.

"I expected you would but I didn't think you would..." Cipher muttered to herself.

"What does that even mean?" Letty questioned with a confused expression on her face.

Cipher shrugged and went into major depression mode.

Letty sighed in frustration."...It's none of your **DAMN** business to whom I bring to bed..."

" **SCREWING** the help isn't my style. It's more yours...so don't put your sexual frustrations on me..."Letty shouted out at her angrily.

Cipher glared back at Letty but stayed silent from her remark. Cipher just let it slide and wanted to deal with Letty privately.

* * *

They finally arrived at there secret destination it was an abandon warehouse in a secluded area. Everyone made it out the car and entered inside. Letty recognised the property it was one of the many property Cipher owned.

Inside the warehouse up the stairs was a loft it was like a studio house apartment. The guards behind Cipher and Letty stayed at the bottom entrance of the stairs while Letty and Cipher went the stairs. There were two separate bedrooms and two bathrooms. A kitchen and a small living room.

"So, is this where you're keeping me hostage!?..."Letty asked while slipping off her jacket and tossing it on a chair.

Cipher laughed."Letty you aren't a hostage..."She said with a wide grin.

"Could of fool me!" Letty muttered to herself while looking around and taking a seat on the couch.

"I told you all of this for your safety..."Cipher reminded her.

Letty fakedly laughed and smirked.

"My safety...!? When have you ever cared about anyone else? But, yourself!..."

"Sure we have each other backs out on the field but that's how far it goes..."Letty said, truthfully.

Cipher rolled her eyes as she went into her bedroom and into her desk draw pulling out a envelope filled with pictures.

"Look! It's for your safety because your a valuable asset to this cause and I can't lose you to him..."Cipher explained with great frustration in her voice while walking over to Letty. Cipher tossed the envelope that was filled with pictures at Letty. Every photo fell across the coffee table in front of her.

Letty looked down at what was thrown at her. She picked up the photos and her facial expression stiffen but her eyes remained neutral. All the pictures were of her and Dom, entering and leaving the clinic in Mexico. There were a few of the photo's that show them kissing intimately.

"Care to explain why you went back to that clinic? And why you're kissing the help?" Cipher questioned her while crossing her arms against her chest.

Letty looked up at her calmly but obviously masking her true feelings.

"...Not that it's any of your business.."  
"But, I was looking for answers about my past & as for the kiss, it meant nothing. He was just there..." Letty said.

Cipher picked up the picture of Dom and Letty kissing in the car. She looked at the photo and back at Letty.

"Doesn't look like it..."Cipher said just before tossing the picture on the table and walking away into the kitchen. It bother Cipher that she wasn't only looking for answers but she was with Dom looking for them. It made her wonder what he told her or what did she exactly find out at the clinic.

Letty got up from the couch and followed her into the kitchen."What I do on my own time isn't any of your business! **STOP!** with your fixiction over me!" Letty shouted out at her angrily.

"It needs to **STOP! NOW!** "Letty yelled at her angrily while glaring at her.

Cipher slammed a glass cup against the kitchen counter shattering it into pieces. The glass shards gashed into the palm of her hand leaving her hand bloody. Cipher glared back at Letty with great frustration and continued gripping the glass shards allowing the blood to ooze out of her palm.

Letty gaze down at Cipher bloody hand and immediately felt nauseous. Her stomach felt like it was doing another somersault. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet once again. The sight of blood never bother her before but the sight of it now made her stomach uncomfortable.

Cipher was surprised at Letty reaction and looked down at her own hand. She didn't realize or felt the damage she did to her hand. Cipher cleaned up the mess and picked out the glass shards out of her hand carefully. She cleaned it up using a first aid kit and wrapped her hand with a bandage.

Letty cleaned herself up in the bathroom.  
She wasn't feeling the best right now and didn't have the energy to argue with Cipher again. She walked out the bathroom and went back into the kitchen.

"You good?"Cipher asked.

Letty glared at her before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drinking it.

"Not that you care but I'm fine..." She said with a annoyed tone in her voice before turning her heels out of the kitchen and making her way to her room.

"Don't bother me. I'm going to bed!" Letty shouted out just before slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Letty sighed tiredly and took off her thigh high boots off as well as her gun vest. She kept all her weapons close by than slipped under the covers of her bed. She wasn't feeling so well and figure, if she could sleep it off, she would be fine.


	56. God's Eye

Letty didn't sleep for long but woke up an hour later. She sat up in bed and saw the time on her clock [8:00 PM]. Her upset stomach was still uncomfortable but it was manageable. She got out of her bed than unlocked her door and came out of her room.

She looked around at her surroundings specifically at the cameras and notice Cipher wasn't any where in sight. But, her ditigal eyes were still on her. She spotted her carry-on suit case at the side of the couch and quickly grabbed it, dragging it into her room. She had to work fast and smart, Letty grabbed a flash drive from her suitcase. She quickly went into Cipher room and went through her things looking for Cipher personal laptop.

Letty found it and quickly inserted the flash drive into the laptop. With some guidance from old friend of her's in the past she was able to find her way through Cipher heavy security. It took approxminately 15 seconds for her to get in. Letty knew Cipher had a weakness and her true weakness was 'Control'. With 'Control' she had 'Money' and with 'Money' she had 'Power'. If, you took the first two things away she had nothing.

With that being said Letty not only downloaded a virus into Cipher laptop but she also took away 'her control'. Letty manage to take every cent of Cipher money and placed into a off shore account that couldn't be trace unless you had the account number and access code. She also took every confidential secret that the government had. These were files that Cipher stole when she hacked the government system. Since, then she's been black mailing everyone that has been part of it. Cipher has always gotten away because no one really tried or put an effort on her captivity.

Letty quickly put everything back the way Cipher left it. All was left to do was to remove the existing loop that the loft cameras were on. The recording would just show the same feed over and over, as if Letty never left her room to go into Cipher's.

All was left was Dom part and his part was going to proved to be the hardest.

 **[...Meanwhile, at the secret base...]**

"We put our lives on the line.. Running around the world trying to figure this thing out. It can find anybody, right?" Roman said.

"Let's use it to find Dom." Roman suggested.

"Roman, that is a great idea..."Mr. Nobody said.

"Did you hear that? Great idea."Roman said with a wide smile.

"And no, no! No pointing out."  
"Let's fire it up.. huh?" Mr. Nobody

"Got him. He's in London."  
"Wait, we have got a 2nd match in Hong Kong."  
"Bejing and Seole."Tej said.  
"And Tokyo. And just about every other major city on the planet.."Ramsey explained, softly.

"God's eye was where we start. Cipher's already created an evasion that masked her location by.. Pinging random spots all over the globe. But it was a good thought Roman." explained.

"So she's made my programme obsolete." Ramsey said.

"And that Ramsey...is why are you here..." Mr. Nobody said.

"See, simple solutions... aren't gonna cut it here slick.."Brian said with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me when you're saying that?" Roman asked.

"Wait a second, wait, wait. Simple solutions might just cut it. In order for God's eyes to give up all this false pings, Means they have to be using a free relay." Ramsey said

"Watch these two." Mr. Nobody said.

"Which means it has a decaying sync quantanizer. Which we can reverse." Tej said.

"And track it back to the originating source and find Dom's true location..."Ramsey added lastly.

"Alright they are not in China.. Or Russia." "Europe's clear.."  
"But this one's not going away." Ramsey said.

"This is interesting." said  
"Why?"Ramsey asked."Because that's here." pointed out.

At that moment there was a loud Boom! Everyone bodies were scattered and thrown in different location in the office. , Brian, Hobbs, Ramsey, Roman, Gisele, Han, Deckard and Tej were all knocked out and suffering a minor hearing lost. Everyone was hearing a ring in there ears...

* * *

Cipher quickly strolled in without a care in the world to who or what was behind that wall, they just blown up into pieces. Dom walked in heavily armed. His eyes were filled with darkness but had a hint of sorrow.

The plan was for Dom to get the 'God's Eye' on his own without Cipher supervision and replace the 'God's Eye' with a fake. The fake was made by a old friend of Letty's who knew the notorious Ramsey. Letty was under the impression that she would send him under a solo mission again like all the other times. This was just the beginning of things going wrong.

"Did you all enjoy that?" Cipher asked evilily

"Next generation concussion grenade. It scrambles your senses."  
"Don't worry, It'll wear off in an hour. Probably..."Cipher said with a wild grin across her lips.

She caught her eyes on Deckard and smiled."Hello, Deckard. Nice to see you again."She said mischievously though with great sarcasm in her voice.

"Look at this, bodies not even cold Dom. Your family's already replacing you." She said while looking back at Dom just before grabbing the God's Eye from the mainframe.

"You chose the losing team. I guess your brother is smarter than you." Cipher continued mocking Deckard Shaw.

"Smart move embedding God's eye into the mainframe."

"Irritating to make me have to come all the way down here to get it, but. Let's go. Dom!" Cipher said with great frustration in her voice.

"You're gonna turn your back on family? Just like that?" Brian said angrily.

"Let's go." Cipher demanded once more. Dom looked at everyone one last time before parting away with hurt in his eyes. He had to do this for the sake of Letty and getting the God's Eye was just one step closer of having Letty back.

"You okay?" Tej asked.

"That wasn't him. I don't know what she and Letty did to him. But that wasn't Dom..." Brian said.


	57. Letty vs Cipher

It wasn't long until Cipher returned back to the ware house with the God's Eye in hand and with Dom being exscoutred by Cipher guards. They held Dom hostage and brought him to Letty's location.

As Cipher came up the stairs. She saw it was pitch black the lights were off. Her body guards were coming up from behind as well with Dom. Cipher quickly flick on the lights by the door. Her gaze quickly went to Letty's who was sitting on the chair like a boss. Letty was heavily arm with weapons strapped up on her body.

Letty got up from her seat catching sight of Dom coming up from behind. She had to remained as calm as possible. He wasn't post to be with Cipher but whatever the case was Letty had to keep focus. Dom took the opportunity to fight each body guard on his own while Letty and Cipher had a stare off. When Letty saw Dom was struggle with both.

Without hesitation and much thought Letty aim her gun at on the body guards that tried to sneak up behind Dom and shot him in the head. He collapsed to the floor leaving one of the body guards with Dom. Dom grabbed him behind the neck and started chocking him, until he was able to snap his neck. Finally, the body guard lifeless body fell to the floor. Effortlessly, Letty quickly made her way to Dom and stood in front of him. Blocking him from Cipher...

Cipher was dumbfounded at Letty's action.

"Why did you do that?"  
"They were brand new. I just got them..."Cipher whine, angrily.

Dom looked at the bodies on the floor. He was surprised with Letty great aim because it was too close of call.

"Shut! Up! Like you give a damn..."Letty said angrily while aiming her gun at eyes filled with darkness and resentment towards Cipher.

"No need to be so nasty..."Cipher said in a mocking tone with both her hands in the air.

Letty rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'll be whatever I want to be..."Letty replied back darkly.

"Why are you doing this Letty?" Cipher asked.

"How could you even ask a question like that...You've been lying to me from the very beginning..."Letty yelled at her angrily.

"Well, I didn't technically lie to you. I just didn't tell you what I knew about you..."Cipher said with a nonchalant tone in her voice. It was like it didn't bother her that she had a gun held to her hand.

"You knew I was looking for answers but you did everything to set me back..."Letty shouted at her.

"Cipher your all about 'Control, Money, and Power', you toy with people until you can get what you want..."

"But, what are you when you don't have those things..." Letty said angrily.

Cipher started to laugh cynically and placed her hands down. She started walking towards Letty gun and stood right in front of it fearlessly.

"You're nothing..."Letty said with great disgust in her voice.

"Don't take it to heart, love. You were just the perfect girl. No memory. It was a clean slate...the perfect weapon...you had the potential of being my equal. And you proved just that..." Cipher explained.

Cipher looked back at Dom with disgust and hatred."If, it wasn't for him...you and I, could have accomplice so much more..."Cipher said with great annoyance in her voice.

"Hey! Dom did you ever tell Letty about that sweet Brazilian number you were screwing around with..."Cipher taunted him with a smile.

Dom glared at Cipher and bit down against his teeth. He didn't say a word because this was Letty fight not his but he would interfere, if he had to.

Letty was confused by Cipher accusation towards Dom but remained calm. If, anything she'll ask him herself. For now anything from Cipher mouth were lies...

" **Bitch!** Over here..." Letty said.

Cipher looked back at Letty with a demonic smile.

* * *

"This is what's going down..."  
"You're going to return the 'God's Eye'. And let us go..." Letty said demandinly.

"Now, why would I do that?" Cipher asked.

"Because I took away something that belongs to you..."

"And without this you have nothing..." Letty said with a grin.

Cipher eyes grew dark and angry.  
"You didn't!?"Cipher said.

"Oh, But, I did!" Letty said with a smile.

"Cipher you have way too many flaws. Your infatuation with me is your demise. You were sloppy, again. Even, when you question my loyalty. You still brought me to your private quarters. Either you were on drugs or just stupid...I mean I even went to Mexico, too. If that's not a red flag I don't know what is..." Letty continued mocking Cipher stupidity.

"You mold me to be like you. But, your true downfall was making and training me to think like you..."

"You thought you created a monster. You thought you created a reflection of yourself in me. But, you failed. Because you created a monster with a mind. A mind that can think for herself. Cipher you think you know me but you don't..."

"But, like any mirror I know you...and I know in that little twisted mind of yours...you know I'm right..." Letty said with great pleasure in her voice while mocking Cipher through and through.

" **Bitch!** You fuck'd with the wrong woman..."Letty said.

"I'm going to give you one choice..."

"Hand over the 'God's Eye' or say goodbye to everything you worked for..." Letty said, threateningly while forming a smirk at the corner of her lips.


	58. Blood Stain

"And if I don't..."Cipher questioned.  
"I'll make everything disappear. You know I'm a woman of my word. So, you really don't want to test me..."Letty said with a grin.

Cipher glared at her darkily and went into her back pocket not reaching for the God's Eye but reaching for her gun. Letty notice quickly and shot Cipher right arm only grazing her with the bullet. Cipher dropped the gun on the floor and just when Letty was going to shoot again. Dom caught sight of a red glowing dot on Letty back. The line from the red light was coming from the window. He quickly pushed Letty out of the way and shield her with his body. Letty, hit the side of her head on the floor from the sudden fall. The snapper gun fired missing Dom and Letty but going through the window and hitting Cipher in the heart.

Letty felt Dom shielding her body they were lying on the floor next to the couch while bullets raining through the warehouse windows.

"Letty, you good?"Dom whispered.  
"Yeah!"Letty grunted in pain, the sudden fall had her hit her shoulder and head hard against the floor.

Letty looked peak out her head from the side of couch trying to catch sight of wear the snapper was shooting from. She finally found the building and spotted the shooter.

"Dom grabbed my bag from corner..."Letty demanded. He quickly did as he was told. Letty went through her bag grabbing 50 caliber deckgun USS snapper gun and started arranging it together. It didn't take her long she manage to level it at a right angle and looked through glass hole for her target. She had a good eye on him and took the shot. Getting him right in the head.

Finally, it was silent no sound of bullets raining and flying everywhere.

"Damn! Remind me not to get you upset..."Dom joked.

Letty turned around to look at Dom and smiled at him, but quickly panic when she saw blood stain at the corner of his shirt.

"Omg! Dom you've been hit..."Letty said while panicking.

Dom looked down at his shirt and saw the blood stain. He didn't feel any pain and realized it wasn't his own blood.

"It's not my blood..."He said, softly but his eyes slowly fell onto Letty body in shock.

Letty looked down at herself and saw the blood stain on her shirt as well. In that second she felt a stinging pain on the side of her stomach. She lift up her shirt and saw the bullet grazed the side of her stomach. Letty was lucky but the sight of blood made her weak and with that in mind. She quickly fainted and collapsed in Dom arms. The sight of blood used to never bother her. Either she threw up from the sight of it or she fainted.

"Letty!"He shouted her name in panic.  
"Letty, Baby Please stay with me..."He pleaded desperately.

He knew the injury wasn't bad but he was still scared for her. After all he wasn't sure about the after effect of what was done to her head.

He lied her down gently on the floor. Dom pulled out his phone from his back pocket and quickly made a phone call than everything turned into white noise.

 *****Made this chapter short on purpose, I promise the next chapter I post will be worth it. I can't wait to publish it. I'm still polishing it. So, stay tune (/≧▽≦)/~┴┴ ...*****


	59. Gifts Aren't Always Wrapped in Bows

**On the private ward the atmosphere was completely different. The air had a perfumed scent and the seats were plush. Every surface was dustless. The nurses were unhurried and they moved with a serene purposefulness from room to room on their rounds. There were vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls. In the corridor was a water dispenser and in most rooms could be heard the noise of a television.**

The stark smell of bleach was overwhelming. Letty scrunched her eyes at the bright light that was sipping through her closed eyelids. She felt powerless and heavy. She could not move her hand, her head or her body.

She slowly started blinking, desperately trying to open her eyes and see what's around her. "Where am I?"She thought to herself, quietly.

As blinding light slowly subsided she could take a look around her surroundings. She realize she was at the hospital.

The room was pristine hospital bed, IV and monitors beeping. The walls were a blue color and the linens were anything the stetile room was making her even more nauseous.

She could not remember how she got there but she knew for sure that she wanted out as soon as possible. Preferably at that moment. Just when she was about to pulled on the IV line she felt a large set of hands stop her.

Letty looked up and saw it was Dom. She quickly gave him a lazy smile.

"Dom..."She whispered, softly.

"I know you hate hospital but try not to pull this out, Baby..."He said with a smile and kissing the top of her, lovingly.

"How long I've been out?" She asked, softly.

"Just about 3 hours..." a female voiced answers while entering the room.

Letty looked away from Dom to see who was the voice. She saw it was a nurse and try to sit up, but what was in pain.

"You're lucky..."the nurse stated while looking over her chart for Letty.

"Heh, I guess..."Letty muttered softly.

The nurse took her pen light and check on Letty eye dilation and recorded it on her chart.

"Mrs. Toretto, the bullet only grazed you. So you have a few stitches. Try not to do anything, that will tear it open. You also bruised your right shoulder..."the nurse explained.

"As for the injury on your head, your husband requested an MRI for you. But, like protocol we had to do blood work, first."

"Mrs. Toretto were you aware that you are pregnant?" The nurse asked with a smile.

* * *

Letty looked at her in shock and only was able to shake her head 'No'. Dom eyes went wide but he couldn't knock that smile off his face.

"Well, like I said your very lucky. If that bullet got any closer you and your child could have been at risk..."the nurse explained while going through her clip board again.

Letty was still in shock. Her mind was experiencing a whirl wind of thoughts. She didn't understand how it was possible though it finally hit her. She had been really stressed from trying to find out about her past and breaking away from Cipher that she skipped out on the birth control pills. She wasn't sure how many days but it was enough for her to get knocked up.

In the dead of silence, Letty manage to find her voice.

"How many weeks am, I?" She asked curiously.

The nurse looked down at her chart.  
"Two weeks about to go on your third..."the nurse answered, softly.

"I'm going to schedule your MRI for tomorrow morning. We'll be keeping you here for a few more days for obversation, afterwards. If you have any more questions or request, you can press the call button and I'll return..."the nurse explained kindly.

Letty looked away from the nurse as she walked out the private room and closing the door behind her. Her hands began to tremble and Dom quickly held onto her hand with love and comfort.

"I'm sorry!...I-I didn't know" Letty apologized to Dom with tears coming down her eyes.

Dom quickly embraced her lovingly.

"Baby, it's ok! It's not your fault. You don't have any reason to apologize.."Dom said softly.

"You were under a lot of stress and pressure. I understand that.."

"But what matters right now is that you and our child is ok..." He said with a smile while pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Letty, I know you said you weren't ready for a family until you resolved the issues with your memory but I can't tell you how happy I am right now..." Dom said with a wide smile and wipping her tears away with his thumb.

She released a small laughter and cracked a smile."Your happy now but wait until my mood swings kick in..."She joked but was very much serious.

"Pregnant or not, you always have your mood swings..."He said with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Dom, I know what I said back than but since I remember who you are, I can't be any more happier about this news, too..."

She placed a hand on her flat stomach and smiled, sweetly. Being a mother scared her shitless but she knew she wasn't alone in this and she had Dom with her. With that in mind she felt a lot better...

"I have a feeling with this blessing...my memories will all come back, soon..."She said, softly.

Without hesitation he kissed her and the world faded away into a mist. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. As there lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with her's. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she remember. She opened her mouth with a low moan.


	60. After Shock

It felt like forever since they last kissed. But, she quickly parted away from the kiss and gently pushed him away.

"This is what exaclty got us in trouble..." Letty said softly with a smile.

He laughed out loud."If, I remember correctly you kept requesting that I cum more..."Dom whispered in her ear, seductively.

Letty blushed and hit his arm playfully.  
"Shut up!"  
"It's your fault that you kept fumbling and dropping the condom like a newbie..."Letty whispered softly.

Dom continued laughing "You had me all hot and bother, not my fault. My swimmers were eager to get to its destination..."He joked.

Letty laughed a little but grunted in pain because of her wound.

"You so nasty!" She with laughter. He leaned down and whispered in her ear."You like it when I'm nasty..."He teased.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully and capture his lips with her's once more. They kissed for awhile and parted away slowly.

"So!"  
"I'm guessing this bundle of joy was conceived during our first time together or second time...!?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Or third, or forth or fifth or sixth etc..."Letty finished his sentence with a smile.

"Honestly, I'm not sure but if the nurse says I'm almost 3 weeks. I guess it was our first time together. We've been together for almost a month..."She said softly.

Dom smiled happily. "We didn't exactly plan for this but I can tell you one thing..." Dom said.

"What's that Bubba?"She asked, curiously.

"Our baby was conceived through love..." He said happily.

Letty smile at him lovingly.

"I love you, Letty Ortiz Toretto..."He said proudly.

"I love you, too Dominic Toretto..."She said, happily and with that they both sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

"I really don't want to ruin this moment between us. But, Dom what was Cipher talking about when she said you were with some Brazilian girl?" Letty asked curiously.

Dom sighed he knew that he had to come clean about her.

"Well, when I thought you died. I met someone else who understood that kind of lost. She was a great support but I didn't love her. More than anything she was an emotional support..."He explained softly.

"Did you.."  
"I mean, were you..." Letty couldn't say it out loud.

"Intimate...?" He finished the sentence for her.

"No, we were not, it almost happened a few times. But, I couldn't bring myself to. Even though two years past when I thought you died. It just felt wrong..." Dom explained, honestly.

"Dom, I would have understood if you tried to move on... I don't expect you to keep loving just me after death. I think loving someone else would have proved how much you loved me. I hope that make sense..." She said with a slight chuckle.

"I understand you. I'm just happy. I wasn't given that option. Because I get to experience this with you..."

"You are the only woman I want, the only woman I want to carry my babies, the only woman I want to make love to, the only woman I want to grow old with and the only woman I will love until the end of days..."Dom said with great honesty in his voice.

Letty smile at him and started to slightly blush."Dom, when did you start getting all mushy on me?" She asked him just before kissing him.

He chuckled and kissed her back. When she kissed Dom his brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. He was addicted, he couldn't bare not to be with her and he could barely breathe when she was around. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; the kiss deeper and much more passionate.

Dom was lying next to her in the bed. He parted from the kiss. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her.

"Dom! We're in the hospital. As much as I'm enjoying the attention but I'm feeling really nauseous..."Letty complained.

"Can you help me into the bathroom?"She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing..."Dom replied while helping her out of bed. Letty held on the IV bag and Dom help her into the bathroom in her private room.

Letty keeled on her knees and empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. As Dom held onto her hair from behind. She flushed the toilet and sighed in relief.

"Baby you good?" Dom asked.

"DOM! Do I look good?" She snapped back at him.  
"Morning sickness is a BITCH!"Letty said grumpily while getting up and rinsing her mouth out with water.

"You did this to me..."She groaned unhappily. He smirked at her. "You didn't mind! if, I recall you didn't want me to stop..."Dom replied back with a chuckle.

Letty glared at him "Don't Start!" She snapped back at him and he just smile at her innocently.

Dom grabbed her gently in bridal style. She hated being helpless but didn't mind the attention she was getting from him."Watch...You can carry me now but wait until I start weighing more than a car transmission..."Letty whined, cutely.

"So! I will just love you just as more..."  
"Right now! my incubator needs all my attention..." He said sweetly but teasing her with his last sentence.

"Call me that again...and I'll cut you off..."She said with a threatening tone.

Dom smirked and gently placed her back in bed pulling the covers her body than hanging the IV bag back onto the pole stand. He knew she was a woman of her word and it wasn't the first time she cut him off. He didnt want a repeat of just using his hands to get him off.

"Yes Ma'am.."He said with a smile.


	61. Family vs Temptation

"So, What happened with God's Eye & Cipher?" Letty asked.

"Well, DSS confiscated it. As for Cipher she's dead."Dom explained.

"Are you sure?"She asked, softly.  
"Positive"Dom said while taking her hands in his and trying to comfort her.

"I hope your right..."Letty sighed softly while resting her head against the pillow.

"Letty don't worry. I'm here. I will always protect you..."He said, sweetly.

"I've worked along Cipher for two years. I know she's very capable of doing things that are unimaginable. I wouldn't be surprised if she faked her death..." Letty explained, softly than added.

"Bitch! Would jump to the opportunity if the devil gave her the choice to come back from the dead.." Letty said with much seriousness in her voice.

"I understand how you feel. I saw what she did to you and I saw what she was starting to do with me. Her mind games were exhausting but I promise Letty! She's gone. I'm here for you and I'll protect you..."Dom said passionately.

"Dom I don't need your protection. I am more than capable in looking out for myself..."She said with a stern tone in her voice.

"Baby, I know you are just let me be your husband..."He said while caressing her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

Letty understood exactly what he meant. She spent a very long time alone and it became habit to always have her guard up. No one ever really looked out for her, best interest. She only had herself to count on.

She sighed tiredly.  
"I'm sorry, Dom. I'm still not used this.."

"Your my husband and I need to let you be my husband..."She said softly.

"Good! Now get some rest. I can see your still exhuasted."Dom said while pulling the covers over her and kissing the top of her head lovingly. In seconds Letty fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **[...2 Days Later...]**

Dom had already sign Letty out of the hospital and was on the first flight back to L.A., they finally arrived home. Dom had Brian and Mia work on the house before they got back. They did a few new renovation to the house to make it bigger. The team was down stairs in the backyard preparing the family barbeque.

Dom and Letty were now standing in there old room together.

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked while wrapping his arms around his wife.

"For the most part, I'm happy that I'm no longer in the hospital but I'm also relieved my MRI came out clean. Our worries are at rest..."She said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"True, but you can't forget the doctor said the less stress you have the better you will migraines and nose bleeds won't happen unless you don't over overwhelm yourself. I know relaxing isn't much your style but I need the both of you safe..."He said with a smile while rubbing small soft circles on her hips.

She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Don't be such a worry worrt. The baby and I will be just fine..."She whispered to him, softly.

His deep baritone voice released a chuckle into the room.

"These days I can't help it. To have you back means a lot..." He said sweetly.

"I know..." She said with laughter.  
"So, how bout' we go down stairs tell everyone the great news. Celebrate, have a great meal than come back up here and have a some alone time together..."Dom suggested with a devious grin.

"Mmm...I like the way you think..." She whispered against his lips before she capture his lips with her's.

His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before there lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Letty. They parted from the kiss, slowly. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating dark brown eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Letty watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity.

With time she broke the silence...

"I think we should get back before everyone starts wondering what we're up to..." Letty whispered softly while pulling away from his body.

He pulled her back into his arms, and she raised an eye brow from his action.

"I change my mind. After that kiss, I have a problem that needs to be taken care of..."He whispered against her lips while slowly backing her up against the wall.

"And that is?" She questioned him knowing very well what was the issue.

He pressed his lower half firmly against her heat. Signaling his desire for her. She wanted him as well but masked her feelings.

"Oh, you mean that..."She smiled at him, seductively.  
"Dom our family is here..."She reminded him, but that didn't stop him from slipping his hand under her short summer dress. Easying his way into her panties than pushing her panties to the side and brushing his fingers against her heat. Just like he thought his wife was already wet.

Her body shivered from his touch and she lightly bit the bottom of her lips from temptation.

"You say that but your body says something completely different..."He whispered in her ear while slipping two fingers into her heat. His fingers lightly stroking her heat, and then moving down to glide over the wet entrance, and then back again, smearing her lubricating juice over her heat which seemed to be gaining prominence all the time.

"Fine 8 minutes top..."She moaned quietly while tossing her head back against the wall and rolling her eyes back.


	62. Temptation Wins

Each time his hand moved down, his middle finger inched further inside her body, and started massaging the inner walls of her secret place.

He quickly slipped his fingers out of her heat. She whined from the lost of contact. With great frustration and temptation she started undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Lastly she slipped her panties off and kicked it to the corner.

He pulled his erection out of his boxers and had her pinned against the wall. He pulled one of her legs up so she was half-straddling him. Dom crouched down and pushed into her. He grabbed her butt and hoisted her up, but she kept one foot on the ground.

As he slips his hands under her butt, she wrap her legs around his waist completely. For balance, she circle her arms around his neck. She firmly pressed her back against the wall for leverage while he straightens himself up and simultaneously thrust her against there bedroom wall and moved up and down. Dom continued thrusting, rocking into her pelvis with excitement.

Letty and Dom grunted from the intense fricition.  
"D-Dom re-remember 8 minutes..." She manage to say in between moans while out of breath.

"I-I know! God! Yes!...we're going on 4 more min-..."He said between his groans and moans.

She loved him ramming into her wildly since being pregnant she has always been extra horny and kinky. Dom knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

"DOM HARDER!"She moan breathlessly.  
"I-I can't...don't want to open up ur stitches..."He mustered out breathlessly.

"FUCK! THE STITCHES JUST FUCK ME! HARDER..."She moan breathlessly while he picked up the pace and rammed into her harder.

Four minutes passed. She didn't know how they ended up in this position but she was bend over so her torso is at a right angle to the wall, parallel with the floor. Her hand was palmed against the wall, and she allow him to enter her from behind.

To make up for a minor height difference, he bend his knees until his level was with her heat. She continued pushing her hands against the wall in time with his thrusts. She bend farther toward the floor. He was able to enter her very deeply, and she quickly felt increased pressure.

His hands were at her hips and continued pounding into her.

"FUCK! I'm about to CUM..."He groaned out in pleasure. She was already playing with herself as he thrusted up against her. Letty was at the edge of cumming with him, too. He thrust inside her, crooking his cock and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. Finally, then the knot at the root of his cock dissolved in fire, melting. He filled her with his cum. She felt that sensation and came as well. Moaning while they both came, their hearts burst into musical notes.

Dom pulled out from behind and Letty straighten her body, now turning over to look at him.

"Wow!..."He said while catching his breath and putting himself back into his boxers, trying to fix his pants back.

Letty smiled at seductively and pushed her dressed back down. She tried fixing up her messy hair and spreading her curls evenly on her head.

"My thoughts, exactly..."She said with an eye brow raised and smirk at the corner of her lips.

Just before walking off Dom stopped her.

"Baby aren't you forgetting to put these back on..." He asked while dangling her panties at her. She turned around and saw what she left behind.

"Oops! I forgot..."She snatched her panties out of his hand, than slipped it back on but slowly and seductively in front him. Giving him a mini show.

"Damn! Letty, your such a tease!" He said while licking his lips while watching her.

"I don't have the slightest clue on...what your talking about..."She answered back in flirtatious tone just before unlocking the door and leaving the bedroom.

"Woman! You'll be the end of me!" He said out loud with a chuckle before catching up behind her.


	63. Family Barbeque Part 1

Letty came down the stairs in walked into the kitchen and saw Mia arranging the salad. Jack was sitting in his high chair babbling baby jibberish. Soon after Dom came up from behind and stood next to Letty.

"It's nice to see the two of you..."

"Finally joining the family!" Mia said with a smile she didn't have to lift up her head up to see who had walked in.

"Sorry, Dom needed my help with something..."Letty apologized while walking over to Jack and picking him up out of the high chair than holding him in her arms. Dom just grinned and chuckled at both of there comments.

"I bet!" Mia replied back while smirking up at Dom and quickly giving him a sweet bear hug just after giving Letty a hug as well.

"I'm going to go check up on Brian. I don't want him burning anything..."Dom said with laughter just before heading out the door into the backyard. Mia stopped him.

"Wait, before you go take this with you..."Mia said while handing Dom a tray of marinated raw meat.

He took hold of the tray than kissed Letty on the cheek and Jack on the forehead before leaving.

Mia saw what Letty was wearing and smiled warmily.

Letty wore a red long summer chiffon dress that flowed nicely at the bottom. It was fitted around her stomach and waist. The straps hung off the shoulders showing off her sharp collar bone and tone shoulders. The color of the dress complimented her perfect tan complexion.

"I see you're wearing my gift..."Mia pointed out, happily.

As Letty was holding Jack in her arms she looked down at her dress and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, Dom seem to reaallly like it!" Letty said softly obviously referring to what just happened upstairs in there bedroom. Dom liked it on her for many reasons but his one and favorite reason was because it was much easier access for him.

"I'm not a fan of summer dresses. It's hot out and I wasn't in a mood to wear anything constricting..."Letty said, softly.

Mia laughed "Ok, Whatever you say but it looks nice on you. Not sure what it is but your glowing..."She said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Letty said softly while making funny faces at Jack to make him laugh and she got just that.

"Jack seems to really love you..."Mia pointed out while cutting more vegetables into the salad.

"You think so!?..."Letty asked, curiously.

"Yeah, he doesn't take so well with people right away but with you he's at ease..." Mia explained while turning her back to Letty.

"That's interesting I literally just met him yesterday..."Letty said with laughter while playing with Jack in her arms.

When Mia wasn't looking Jack placed his cute chubby hand on Letty still flat stomach. Letty eyes widen from surprise and started smiling. Every time she moved his hand he would put it right back. "...little man you must know..."She whispered quietly to him and snuggling up against him.

"It's a sin to be this adorable..."Letty said to Jack softly while smiling at him. Mia was laughing at her.

"So, how are you settling in?" Mia asked.

"Well, Ok, I guess..."

"I don't remember this place but it feels like home..."Letty explained while placing Jack back into his high chair and strapping him in safely.

Letty took a seat on one of the bar stools that stood in front of the counter.

"Honestly, when I'm looking for stuff. I find myself going into places and finding what I exactly need. It's like my instincts are still here but I can't recall it..." Letty said softly while opening up to Mia. From the moment she met Mia she felt a sisterly connection with her automatically.

"How does that make you feel?"Mia asked while looking at her.

"It makes me feel all sort of things but mostly scared." Letty said softly.

"Why scared?" Mia asked curiously.

"You know that feeling when your a kid and you go to the gum ball machine and you want the green candy because it's always the one that taste the best..."

Mia nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm scared of what kind of flavor will come out of my memories. Even, though I really want the green..." Letty explained softly.

"So from my understanding the green candy symbolizes the good memories you want and the other colors are memories you are nervous to remember..."Mia explained back.

Letty nodded her head in agreement, signaling Mia that she was right.

Mia smiled at her, sweetly.

"Letty, you have no reason to be scared. You're a very strong woman. The memories you'll get back I know you will be able to handle because you've been through it. Just release that hold on your mind and start letting go..."Mia said softly.

"Don't be so eager for it. Just let it take it's course..." Mia explained, softly.

Mia had no clue how much better Letty felt at the moment. She wasn't much of a hugger but the pregnancy had her hormones everywhere recently. Mia was certainly surprised because as kids whenever Mia hugged Letty she was always complaining about how she had to much affection.

They hugged each other happily. From a distance Dom saw his precious Toretto girls embracing each other through the window of the kitchen on the outside. Dom nudge Brian and pointed over to window. Brian quickly followed his gaze and also witness the sweet moment.

"It's nice to have Letty back..."Brian said with a smile. Dom continued gazing at his precious wife from afar lovingly. He had hearts in his eyes.


	64. Family Barbeque Part 2

Finally, everyone gather outside in the backyard. Mia handed Jack to Brian and held onto him than started to talk to his son.

"The air quality here is lousy, the traffic is bad, but I think you'll learn to like this place."

"Yeah, and here you've got your own garage so you can build a car with Daddy." Brian said.

"We'll be building a car?" Dom corrected Brian than added. "First car better be a Charger, Jack." Dom said with a grin.

"You mean Skyline."Brian corrected with a laugh.

"Like I said, he's a Toretto. You're confusing the kid." Dom said with a chuckle.

"Mia, you're gonna let him get away with this? You're really going to do it?" Dom asked with a smile. Letty came up from behind and ran her hands up his back gently. He turned around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips than wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Dom enough with the pressure..." Letty said with a laugh than added."Jack won't be the only little Toretto you can built a charger with..."She said, softly.

"Omg! Are you serious right now!?" Mia asked loudly in surprise while Brian mouth hung open from shock.

Dom and Letty smiled at each other, happily.

"Yup! Very much serious..."Letty replied with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Mia said happily while hugging Letty and Dom.

Brian gave Dom a bro hug and laughed.  
"Is that why it took you SO DAMN LONG to get back to the family in london...?!"Brian asked with a grin.

Dom smirked and pulled Letty to the front of him than wrapped his arms around her protectively. He rested his hands against her flat stomach.  
"Well, we had some catching up to do..." Dom said with a grin. Letty rolled her eyes playfully.

Tej, Han and Roman heard the commotion from all four and quickly congratulating Dom and Letty.

"Did you smack that ass, or did you grab it?" Tej asked teasingly.

Dom and Letty looked at each other. They shared a smile together but it was a smile filled with secrets.

"Well...Wouldn't you like to know..."Letty said mischievously. Dom chuckled at her comment and kissed the top of her, lovingly. He was over the moon to have his wife back in his arms and to have there child on the way.

Soon after Mia pulled Letty away allowing the guys to have there talk.

Hobbs and Elena came up walking in on the drive way. Roman and Tej saw them along with the rest of the family.

"Hey, Mia, you better hide your baby oil.."Roman shouted. "I'm just playing.."He added lastly.

"You better hide that big-ass forehead..." Hobbs snapped back out loud making Tej spit out his beer from laughter.  
"I was just joking, but whatever. Definitely not that funny..." Roman muttered to himself.

Hobbs walked up to Dom and Brian.  
"It's official. You're all free." Hobbs said while handing him a folder.

"It wasn't half bad, having you work for me."Hobbs said.  
Dom laughed. "We all know you were working for me, Hobbs." Dom said.

"Agree to disagree..."Brian said with a chuckle.

"Thank You"..."Good luck" Hobbs and Dom said there finally goodbyes.

* * *

"Elena?" Letty called out for her attention.

"Letty." Elena responded back.

"This is gonna be awkward." Tej said while looking at both women.

"But sexy as hell." Roman and Tej said in unison.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for him. For us. It takes an amazing woman." Letty said softly.

"He's an amazing guy." Elena said, softly  
"Yeah, he is." Letty agreed while gazing at Dom.  
"Try to keep him out of trouble, huh?" Elena said with a laugh.

Letty laughed "Now, you know that's not gonna happen." She said with a smile.

Ramsey made it to the barbaque late but heard the news from loud mouth Roman and quickly interrupted Letty and Elena conversation. She embraced Letty in a warm congratulating hug. Elena took a step back giving them room.

"Omg! I just heard about the baby! Congratulations!..."Ramsey said, excitedly.

Elena eyes widen from surprise so did Letty's only because Ramsey came out of no where. Letty was feeling overwhelmed too many hugs in one day. She really wasn't the hugging type unless it was with Dom.

"You're pregnant?" Elena asked.  
Letty nodded her head 'Yes' and pulled away from Ramsey quickly.

"Congrats!" Elena said softly with a faint smile.  
"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Ramsey asked, happily.

"No, not yet..."Letty answered back. Mia saw the awkwardness from afar and quickly came to the rescue. Making the conversation and atmosphere much more comfortable.

"I know. Not bad for a cop." Dom said.  
"I never thought I'd trust a criminal." Hobbs said than added "Until next time."

Hobbs and Elena left together wishing everyone goodluck and farewell. Dom walked over to Letty and wrapped an arm around her.

"We haven't even ate yet and you looked exhausted."Dom whispered in her ear.

Letty laughed and looked back at him.  
"The hugs are draining. To much bodily contact in one day..." She complained softly while lying the side of her face against his chest and allowing him to wrap his arms around her small body.

Dom chuckled and she could hear the vibration in his chest." Baby, you haven't change a bit..."He said with laughter than added."the only hugs you want are mine.."He bragged happily.

Letty smirked."That'll change soon. Once the baby arrives..."She teased him with laughter.

"You really going to replace me with the baby?" He asked in shock but in a playful manner.

"Dom, it's too soon for you to be jealous. He or she aren't even here, yet" She said with laughter.

He grinned at the thought of the sex of there baby. "We haven't talked about the sex of the baby, yet?" He pointed out, quietly.

"Yup we haven't...what do you think or want? Boy or Girl?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, I just want the baby to be healthy. I don't care. I'm just happy and blessed. I have a second chance with you and to be able to experience 'THIS' with you..."He said sweetly just before kissing her.

"I know you want a girl..."She said in between the kisses. "A little mini Letty would be perfect. I'm excited at that thought but having a boy would be great as well..."He said in between the kisses.

Everyone in the background who was watching Dom and Letty little moment they started making cat calls.

"Get a room!" Roman shouted out teasingly.

Letty parted from the sweet and short kiss.

"We did. That's how we made this.." Letty shouted back with a smile while pointing at her flat stomach.

Dom deep baritone voice rumbling outside from laughter. 'Man, I love this woman...'He thought to himself quietly.

Tej, Brian, Mia and Ramsey burst out into laughter from her come back leaving Roman stunned.

 *****Of all the chapters I wrote I think this was my favorite because it was pretty funny. I'm not sure if I'll keep going but I see a lot of you guys want me to keep writing. So, for now, I'll continue. *****


	65. Family Barbeque Part 3

Everyone attention soon turn towards a motorcycle pulling up and parking to the side of the house.

"I guess Gisele, finally made it..."Dom said with a smile. Letty look at the rider of the motorcycles and literally froze in Dom arms. The sight of Gisele made her body ridged and Dom quickly felt her reaction in his arms. He looked down at her and saw her facial expression.

"Let, you ok?" Dom asked worriedly.  
Letty couldn't hear him properly his voice sounded as if it was far away. Dom followed Letty gaze and notice Gisele also had the same reaction.

Everyone was just staring at Letty and Gisele curiously.

"Why they acting like that?" Roman asked cluelessly.

Tej shrugged at Roman question. He was just as clueless as him.

 **[Flashback]**

 **In that very second she had a memory of herself being admitted into the clinic with the help of another woman shouting for help. The mysterious woman pleaded for help from the nurses and doctors. Letty didn't recognize the woman's face but only remember there brief conversation.**

 **"Why you saved me?" Letty asked while looking up into the mysterious woman eyes as she slightly grunted in pain.**

 **"You were the one saving me.."the mysterious woman replied back just before being pushed away by the doctor trying to help Letty with her injuries.**

 **[End Of Flashback]**

Letty slowly pulled away from Dom embrace, Gisele walked over to her. Letty finally recognize the woman her face became vividly clear in her memories.

"It's you!" Letty said in surprise.

Roman, Brian,Mia and Ramsey were in a state of confusion. Especially Dom, he didn't understand how the two knew each other.

Han left Roman and Tej behind than walked up to Gisele, but looked over at Letty in a state of curiosity.  
"Wait, how do you know Gisele...?" Han asked curiously.

Gisele smiled at her and looked back at Dom.  
"Because she saved me..."Letty said softly while walking over to Gisele.

Gisele smiled back."No you saved me!" She corrected her.

Gisele laughed "Wow, I had no clue. To who you were at the time. All I knew you saved my life. Well, we both saved each other..." Gisele recall with a smile.

"May I hug you?" Gisele asked politely. Letty nodded happily. "Of, course..."She said softly they quickly hugged each other.

"I'm still confused. Can either of you make things more clear?" Dom asked impatiently.

"The night of my accident. I remember someone dragging me away from the wreckage and bringing me to the hospital. I didn't recognize her at all. Just only wonder why she saved my life that night..." Letty briefly explained.

"When I found her body at the crash site. I had to save her. I knew Braga and his people wanted her dead. So I followed her and witness the accident happen. I didn't waste anytime to help her. Letty saved me by taking the heat off of me. I would have been blame for the bust and would have been marked for death as well..."Gisele explained softly.

"I'm glad you made it. You were such a fighter. I remember you were in and out of consciousness..."Gisele said softly.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Dom asked Gisele curiously. His tone was almost upset.

"Like I said I didn't know her name at the time. Had no clue to the connection she had with you. When I worked for Braga back than. I only ever watched her from the distance. Braga also said it was best not to know the names of the people who worked for him.." Gisele said softly.

"If I had knew back than I would have told you. That, the last time I saw Letty she was alive..." Gisele added.

Dom sighed in frustration, this whole time he could have his wife back. The time he met Gisele was the time he avenge Letty death. He killed someone for her.

"Well, Damn!"Tej said out loud in the background.

"Thank You, Gisele. I didn't have a chance to tell you back than but Thank You.."Letty said with a sincere smile. Gisele smiled back."Thank You, too."

"Wow, such a small world..."Roman said loudly while killing the silence in the air.

"Well, everyone let's start gathering. Dinner is ready..."Mia said happily.

* * *

The family started taking there seats at the table. Dom held onto Letty hand and walked over to the table. Before taking there seats, Letty stopped him and pulled him away privately. They were out of sight from the family. They were now talking at the side of the garage.

"Dom, I know your upset. It's not her fault. She didn't know who I was or who I was to you..." Letty whispered, softly.

Dom sighed in frustration."I'm not upset with her. I'm just thinking I could have you back long time ago. For two years I had to deal with losing you. I'm just frustrated with myself. I killed someone for you..."He whispered angrily while tears fell down his face.

"That guy you killed had it coming. If you didn't, I would have..." Letty whispered.

"Wait, you knew?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Brian, let it slip a day ago.."She explained, softly.

"Dom don't beat yourself up. We're here right now and that's what matters. It's all in the past." Letty said with a reassuring smile while wipping away his tears with her thumbs.

Dom manage to control his tears. It was her first time seeing him cry. She was sure she seen it happen before but she couldn't recall it just, yet.

"You know I love you right?" She asked him.  
He smile down at her and nodded 'Yes'.

"I love you, too. Always and forever..."He whispered back just before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes. He slid his hands down her body lovingly and pulled her small body against his own. They started making out by the garage like teenagers. Finally, Letty pulled away from Dom to catch her breath.

"Dom let's get back to the family before they find us in a compromising position.."Letty said with giggle while taking his hand into her's.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen..."He said with a devious grin and followed Letty back to the family table.


	66. Family Barbeque Part 4

Everyone was already sitting in there seats talking among there selves. Dom sat at the head of the table and pulled Letty on his lap wrapping his arm around her waist. Brian and Mia sat next together with Jack on Mia lap. Across them was Tej, Ramsey and Roman. At the other end of the table was Han and Gisele.

"Finally we can eat..."Roman said while reaching into the bowl of chips and taking a quick bite.

Brian quickly called him out.  
"First bite, he's got grace. House rules, man. House rules..."Brian said with a grin.

"Any of this feel familiar to you?" Dom asked Letty.

"No. But it feels like home." Letty said with a smile.

"That's good enough for me."Dom said happily.

"All right, y'all. Come on, let's do this." Roman said.  
"Okay, Roman" Dom said while everyone held each other hands and started to pray.

"Bless our table. Father, thank you for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we've made, because that's what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way. Thank you for the two little angel's, the newest addition to our family. Thank you for bringing Letty home. And most of all, thank you for fast cars..." Roman said.

Everyone was eating and drinking passing food around to each other to fill up there plates.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Aunty. Finally!" Mia cheered happily while holding Jack in her arms.

Letty smiled at Mia and Jack happily. She was excited as well but very nervous to the world of motherhood.

"Dom get ready for sleepless nights..."Brian said with laughter and Mia slightly glaring at him.

"Come on, Jack sleeps through the night since day 1! Well, most nights at least..."Mia said, softly.

"I wasn't talking about Jack. I was talking about you..."Brian said with a chuckle. Mia nudge his arm.

"During her pregnancy she moved so much in bed and she would always have those weird cravings at late nights. It'll be 3 in the morning and she wants macaroons dip in mayo..."Brian shared with laughter than added. "If we didn't have what she was craving. You would have to go get it or you wouldn't sleep through the night..."Brian said softly.

"You said you would be with me every step of the way. It's the price you had to pay for knocking me up..."Mia said with a smirk not feeling a since of guilt at all.

Dom and Letty laughed at the two.

"Well, I haven't started my cravings, yet. I've just been going through morning sickness..." Letty explained, softly just before drinking a cold glass of lemonade.

Dom looked back at her with a questionable expression on his face.

"Lies!" Dom said.  
"Baby, I've been watching you. All you ever want is a cold and sweet glass of lemonade. It always have to have cherries with raspberries on top. Like what your drinking right now..."He pointed out with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't call that a craving. It's just a drink. I really enjoy lately..." Letty said softly.

Mia and Brian raised an eye brow at Letty.  
"Girl, it'll only get worse with time. Next thing you know, you want pickles deep in peanut butter." Mia said with a laugh.

Letty, Brian and Dom face all scrunched up in disgust.

"Ewww..."they all said in unison.

"If you have any questions about the baby or pregnancy. You can always come to me..."Mia said happily.

"Thanks, Mia" Letty said with a sincere smile.

Everyone had already left the table and said there good byes. Before leaving everyone helped clean up. It was late and Jack started to get fussy in Mia arms.

"I guess it's time we put this little man to bed..."Mia said softly while picking up Jack and saying her goodbyes to Letty and Dom. Brian quickly followed behind just after helping them put the rest of food in the refrigerator.

"Good Night, try not to keep us, up..."Brian said out loud before heading up the stairs.

Dom chuckle and Letty rolled her eyes.  
"Won't make any promises..."Dom shouted out.


	67. Adrenaline

Dom wrapped his arms around Letty from behind as she washed one last plate inside the kitchen of the sank.

"So now! Its just you and me!" Dom whispered in her ears seductively while rubbing his hands along her arms.

"It is!"Letty said with a smile while drying off the plate and setting it aside. She turned around in his arms and faced him. He had her back pinned against the counter next to the sank and stared down at her hungrily.

"You know this evening events wasn't enough..." Dom whispered as both hands went under dress trailing up the side of her thighs.

"I know"

"SO! What do you have in mind?"She asked him seductively while trailing her hands up his muscular chest.

"Rather than telling you. I'll show you..." He whispered softly in her ear while effortlessly picking her up and sitting her on top of the kitchen counter.

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "Or now." He traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against hers.

But Letty had reached up and pulled him to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and tangled together, still kissing.

They were kissing like crazy. Like there lives depended on it. His tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding, and it's nothing like she ever experienced. Every square inch of her body dissolves into his. Her fingers grip his arms, pulling him closer. Her veins throb and his heart exploded. He have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever. It was always, Letty who made him feel this way. He pushes her backward and they were now lying down.

Dom stood between her legs while her dress was riding up to her knees. They were doing this in the kitchen which brought excitement to the two but more of a adrenaline because at any moment they could get caught.

"Dom!" She moaned into his mouth as his hand went under her. He ran his hands up her tan thighs again, and felt incredible warmth. And lacy underwear. He ran his fingers along the tops of her thighs, and she shuddered and bit softly at his lips.

He found the top of her panties, and began slowly sliding them down. She raised her hips to help.  
His whole body felt rigid, but ready to go when she gave the word.

Her underwear were at her ankles now, and she kicked them off onto the floor. He ran his hand up her legs again, slowly stroking his way to the top. He went under her dress, and further up until he felt her warmth again. He took hold of the hem of her dress and began pulling it up towards her belly.

He let his hand go further down. His fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered.

"Mmhmm...Letty"  
He groaned in the kiss feeling his length harden through his pants.

He cupped her, and slipped a finger inside. She squeezed him tightly against her body, and moaned into the kiss.

"Please!"

Dom parted from the kiss and moved closer to her heat with his lips and tongue, holding on to her hips. He placed his thumb on her and pressed gently on her clit. He went down on her, licking both sides of her heat. He tongued her hole and slid his tongue up her slit not quite getting to her clit. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed trying her best to keep quiet.

He went down further this time, licking from her puckered back door all the way to her clit slowly, stopping only to tongue her love canal. She moaned and rolled from side to side, pushing her hips into his face.

She was quietly moaning and whimpering. He heard the sharp intake of breath as he sucked her clit and then nibbled on it. She moaned quietly.

He went to work then, quickly licking and kissing every part of her heat. He again nibbled on her clit. She made more incomprehensible noises. He bit her clit a little harder this time. She squealed.

She was rising to her climax. Leaving his thumb in place and working it back and forth, He moved to her clit and licked and flicked it. Then he bore down. Inserting two finger into her love canal, Dom took her clit into his mouth and started sucking. She was squealing and squirming all over now. He sucked harder and faster. Finally, she climax, bursting her cum into his mouth allowing him to lick every inch of it.

He pulled away and licked his lips, smirking from delight.

Letty sat up on the counter breathlessly and stared at him. "You never fail to amaze me..."She said while breathing heavily.

She took hold of his chin with her hand and looked him in the eyes, than at his lips."You have such a dirty, mouth. Let me have a taste..."Letty whispered to him seductively, with a temptress tone.

He grinned and quickly kissed her, Letty kissed him back tasting herself in his mouth.

They made out for a few minutes and unwillingly parted from the kiss to catch there breath.

"Baby, I think it's time to take this upstairs..." Dom suggested breathlessly.

Letty smile seductively down at him and nodded her head in agreement. He effortlessly took her off the counter letting her stand on her feet.

"I'll meet you upstairs..."She said softly. Letty kissed him good bye for now and disappear up the stairs.

Dom smirked but soon his gaze fell upon Letty panties that were thrown on the floor.

"She's always forgetting these..." He said with chuckles. As he picked up his wife underwear from the floor. He turn off the kitchen lights and headed up the stairs, to there room.


	68. The Unexpected Gift

They were at it for three hours, back to back, burning calories left and right.

Making love almost all night...

A naked Letty was tangle up with the black satin bed sheets. The moon light from window pierce through the closed curtains and hovered over her tan body. Her perfect body was out on display for just only Dom. He walked out of there master bathroom and saw his wife sleeping peacefully on there bed. Her long curly raven hair covered her face. Dom slipped under the covers and brushes away the strains of her hair out of beautiful face.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Letty sleep. He really tired her out. Dom took the opportunity to surprise her. Dom reach over into his night stand and pulled out a small velvet burgundy box. He knew he couldn't do this while she was awake because she argue with him telling him it wasn't nessecary.

Dom opened up the small box. He held onto this ring for two years and planned to give to her. It was specially made for her. The white gold ring had 'My Love, my Life, my Friend & my Ride or Die' engraved onto the inside of it.

He really went all out on the ring it was filled with small black diamonds and regular diamonds surrounding the center of a burgundy gem (the gem was the color of her first car). The style of the ring was vintage, it was simple but very noticeable. He knew Letty had a bit of a girly side nothing like Mia but he's seen it a few times. When he designed the ring he made sure to capture Letty essences. It was strong ring for a strong woman. His one and only Queen.

As she slept peacefully, he took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it onto her ring finger. Come morning she would see it, and have a huge fit with Dom.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her.  
"...I love you..."

Dom pulled her onto his chest and Letty snuggle up against sleepily placing her leg over his and tangling it with his own.

Morning arrived or so she thought. Letty felt the sunlight radiating over her skin. It was nice and warm, her eyes started to fluttered open. She started rubbing her eyes to clear her sight. Letty reach over to her night stand to get her phone to see the time, it was already afternoon. Last night had her sleep in, no surprise there, thanks to her and Dom sex-athon. When she sat her phone back on the night stand. Letty finally saw the ring on her finger and raised an eye brow from confusion.

She looked at Dom side of the bed to find it, empty. Letty sat up in the bed tangle up the sheets and sighed, upsetily. But, her mood started to change when saw how beautiful the ring was and very much to her liking, if she wore jewelry.

She snapped her head up when saw Dom come through the door with a tray of breakfast. The tray had 3 stacks of chocolate chip pancakes with cream cheese whip on top. With pecan syrup inside a bowl. There was freshly cut strawberries & oranges at the side. A glass of sweet lemonade with cherries and raspberries on top. All of Letty favorites and her mood slightly lighten up.

"I know breakfast in the afternoon. But, we are never the types to follow rules..."Dom said with laugh while kicking the door behind him closed with his foot.

"Dom you have some explaining to do!"  
"What is this?" She ask in demanding tone while showing him the ring on her finger.

Dom sat the tray of food on the bed and smiled at her.

"Well, it's a ring..." He answered with a grin.  
"Don't be a smart ass..."  
"Just answer the damn question..." Letty said angrily.

Dom chuckled at her reaction. He was expected this from her and continued smiling at her lovingly.

"It's the ring, I should have given you the day. I married you. I had it made for you one day after our wedding. I had plans to give it to you but than so much shit went down. From cops coming after me to your death, I never had the chance to give it to you..."Dom explained, softly.

"Dom you really didn't have to do that...that cross"  
She pointed at the chain around his neck.

"That is more than enough. I was happy back than and I'm happy now..." Letty said, softly.

* * *

"Letty, I understand that, but I wanted to give it to you. You are the love of my life, my wife and soon to be the mother of our unborn child. You deserve so much. I know jewelry isn't your thing but please accept it..." Dom said with great honesty and passion in his voice.

After he was pleading her to accept the ring. Letty finally cracked a smile at him.

"Since, it's still on my finger, I've already accepted it. I just had to see you work for it."Letty said with laughter.

Dom eyes lit up out of excitement and he quickly kissed her.  
"You're such a devil..." He said in between the kisses.

"Heh, yet you still love me..."She said while kissing him back happily. They unwillingly parted from the kiss.

"I actually like the ring. It's beautiful..."

"It's not too much but very noticeable.." She said softly while looking at the ring.

"Is this your way of marking your territory?" Letty ask teasingly.

Dom laughed and smirked as placed the tray of food on her lap.

"Maybe..."He answered with a grin.  
"You're very subtle..."She said with a sarcastic tone as she tossed a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

"After what happen last time, I have to make it clear. That your off the market..."Dom said while sitting next to her.

"Dom, is that still bothering you?! I took care of it. And I'm not your possession. I'm your wife..."Letty said while glaring at him.

Dom groan grumpily "You're right, I'm sorry..."He apologized and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.


	69. Vacation

**[...2 Months Later...]**

The Toretto's & O'Connor's was having a well deserved family vacation in Cuba.

Mia and Letty decided to head to the beach before there husbands. Brian offered to watch Jack allowing Mia to enjoy her time with Letty for an hour or two.

Letty wore a black Victoria Secret one-piece bathing suit that had a sheer but translucent material in the front. There were criss-cross shapes going down the front of her breasts to her small round bump below. The back of her bathing suit was open, but her behind was covered. Her long raven hair was flat-iron bone straight. She rocked a pair of black aviator Ray-Ban sunglasses. Mia wore a white Victoria Secret two piece bathing suit, the top of her bikini top had four lines going horizontal across and tied around her neck. The bottom of her bikini had the same horizontal four lines at the sides of her bottoms. She wore white Ray-Ban sunglasses, as well.

Letty was now eight weeks pregnant and feeling very nausious and fatigue. At times it was discouraging. The doctor told Dom and Letty, that mostly, these symptoms will disappear after the ninth week. For now she felt great and relaxed.

"At two months I looked like a watermelon..."  
"But, You look great Letty. I think this pregnancy won't put a dent in your body..." Mia said while sunbathing on her beach towel next to Letty.

Letty laughed from Mia comment.  
"Mia, your over exaggerating..." She said with laughter.

"I'm not! You look really hot..."Mia said with wide smile.

"She does! Doesn't she!?..." Dom deep baritone voice was heard from a small distance. He came up from behind only donning his swimming trunks and sunglasses. Letty looked over her shoulders and slightly pulled down her sunglasses at an angle. Her eyes looked him up and down admiring his muscular biceps and chocolate abs.

"Weren't you **JUST** complaining an hour ago about what I had on..."

"Was too revealing?" Letty questioned him.

"Well, it is!"  
"..But, I guess I was just...overreacting..." Dom said with a groan.

Letty laughed and looked over at Mia.  
"You hear that Mia!? He finally admitted it..." She said with a mocking tone.

Mia just smiled and held out her hands as Brian handed her Jack.

"These two are always giving each other a hard time..."Brian said with a laugh while taking a seat next to Mia.

"They go from aruging about nonsense to making out...like love sick teenagers.."Mia said with a laugh while playing with Jack in her arms.

" **Not True!** " Dom and Letty said in unisons.

Dom walked around and took a seat behind Letty. She pressed her back against his bare chest and sat in between his legs. Dom started whispering things inside Letty ear which made her blush and laugh all at once. He wrap his arms around her protectively as his large hand started rubbing soft circles on her small bump.

"Riight..."Brian said with a sarcastic tone while going through the cooler and grabbing two cold corona's. He handed one to Dom.

"No Thanks man!" Dom rejected the drink.

"Not like you to reject a corona, Dom.." Brian said while putting it back into the cooler.

"I know it isn't..."  
"But, the taste really bothers Letty..."Dom said with a chuckle.

Whenever they kissed the taste of corona from Dom mouth always made her nauseous.

"I used to never mind the bitter taste of the corona but since being pregnant. It makes me sick..."Letty said softly while rubbing her hands over Dom knees.

"I was the same way when I was carrying Jack. Some drinks or food Brian had before kissing me made me wanna smack him. Cuz, the taste of it made my stomach turn inside out.."Mia explained softly.

"Wow! Is that how you really felt...?"Brian asked with a dumbfounded tone.

Mia tried laughing it off and gave him kiss on the lips."Bri, I mean well..."She said with a smile.

"That's how I feel..."Letty said with laughter. Dom stayed silent and continued snuggling up against her lovingly. It's been two months since he had her back. She was alive and well. At times he felt like this was too good to be true. Letty raised her arms up and wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

He ran his hands down the side of her breasts to her hips and started trailing soft kisses down the side of her neck, lovingly. He than rested his hands on her small bump.

"If it wasn't for being in public"  
"I would be doing everything to you that my mind and body desires..."Dom whispered seductively in her ear.

Letty smirked cockily.  
"I dare you to try..."She said with a taunting tone.

Brian and Mia already saw where this was heading, they quietly took there things and left.

"We'll see you two later.."Brian said with a chuckle. But, Dom and Letty were too wrap up with each other to hear or care.

"Challenge accepted!" Dom said with a wild grin while getting up on his feet. Letty pulled away from him and stood on her feet. She wrap a black transulant frabric around her small waist and tied a small knot at the corner to keep up.

He held out his hand and took her hand in his own.  
"Come! With me..."Dom said with a smile.

"Where are you taking me?" Letty asked excitedly.  
"You'll see..."He said with a smile.


	70. The Beach House

Dom and Letty started walking along the shoreline of the beach. The waves were crashing against there feets as they walked together. It didnt take long for them to reach there destination.

They arrived to beach house that was surrounded by many palm tree's. In the center of the property lies a beautiful pool with a cascading waterfall and an ocean view.

"This is private property no one will be at this side of the beach..."Dom said with a smile.  
Letty eyes lit up at the beauty.  
"Wow it's beautiful..."  
"So, I see when you were saying all those things earlier. You already planned it..."Letty said with smile while taking off her sunglasses. He did the same as well.

"Kinda sort of..."He said with a chuckle.  
"So, if we were to fool around outside"  
"No one will find, see or hear us?" Letty asked while pulling his hand and slowly backing up into the stairs of the pool, seductively.

"No...not a soul!" He answered while pinning her back against the edge wall of the pool. Near the cascading waterfall. Letty started playing with the drawstrings of his trunks by twirling it around her finger.

"So! Dom!"  
"What exactly does your mind and body desire to do to me...?" Letty asked while bitting the bottom of her lips, lightly.

He hovered over Letty and smirked at her.

"My mind and body desires to make love to you. Right here & right, now. Until your soar, out of breath and screaming for more..."Dom whispered seductively.

Without hesitation he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers. Softly, gently, he flirted with her mouth, dropping teasing kisses, sucking her flesh, and nipping lightly. As he moved his mouth over hers, it grew more intense and arousing.

It was all she could do to hold back a moan. They hadn't even parted their lips, and her body was sparking like it was ready to combust.

She darted her tongue across his lips, and he opened them in an invitation she eagerly accepted. His mouth was hot, sweet, and tropical.

They were waist deep, as he pulled her closer. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist, slid one hand down the middle of her back, and pulled her up against his growing manhood. He leaned down, and gently kissed her lips. She opened her mouth slowly, grazed his lower lip with her teeth, and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. As there tongues swirled and explored each others mouths, he let out a low moan. She felt his hands slide down her back. Now it was her turn to moan in his mouth. Her excitement began building, she could feel herself getting wetter, her nipples hardening, and really wanting Dom.

And then, she felt Dom's hands moving to the front of her bathing suit. His fingers began exploring her shaven mound. Her hand ran over the front of his growing erection. She felt it growing and hardening with each caress of her hand.

* * *

Boldly she reached inside, and felt his now fully erect manhood. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, feeling his protruding vein. He moaned again in her mouth. Her hand slid up to the head, slowly she swirled it over the tip. Dom pushed himself against her and began kissing her neck. Soft kisses, moaning against her now sensitive skin. She could feel his lips moving up her neck, kissing closer towards her ear. Letty felt chills and tingles run across her body.

At that moment, she felt Dom's fingers explore between her now swollen lips. She let out a moan, and pushed herself into his hand. His penetrating fingers slid into her wet opening. He first put one finger in and she let out a gasp. Then he slid in a second finger, while she continued to stroke his erect shaft.

With his other hand Dom moved her bikini bottoms to one side. She slid his trunks down and guided his member to her opening. She was ready to feel him inside her. Dom wrapped his arm around her waist. She hugged his hips with her legs. Just then he pushed his way into her, deepily. She let out a moan.

" **O DOM! Yessss** "

With that, he began moving deep inside her, and then pulled out to his tip, and stilled. Then he pushed deep inside her again. She could feel her tight heat being stretched by his large shaft. He continued his slow rhythm of in and out. Going deeper each time he pushed inside of her, and she meeting his thrusts.

" **O LETTY! Yesss** " He groaned loudly.

The waves from the pool crashed against there bodies, as they collided together. There rhythm began increasing, and Dom moved faster. With each pump she could feel herself coming closer to her orgasm. She began bouncing on his hard rigid manhood. She wanted him buried deep inside her. Her hands reached behind his head.

" **DOM HARDER!** " Letty moaned, breathlessly.

He pumped deeper and harder into her. She met each thrust with her desire wanting him deeper inside her.

" **Letty! You feel so DAMN GOOD!** " He moan, loudly.

She could feel her climax building. He was slow and deliberate with each thrusting penetration and push against her insides hitting her sweet spot every time. Then it happened, she came with such a force. Letty threw her head back and gasped.

" **YES DOM, Ohhhhh I'm cumming** " She moan from the top of her lungs.

And with those few simple words, she felt Dom shoot his hot load into her, filling her up endlessly. Deep into her. She shook and quivered in his arms, and laid her head on his shoulder. Another amazing orgasm that was just as powerful as the last time. It left Dom and Letty wanting more.

" **SHIT!** " Dom cursed while trying to catch his breath. He pulled out of her and let her down. She fixed the bottom of bathing suit while he slipped back on his swimming trunks.

"You think anyone heard us?" She asked with a smirk.

"No one way in hell!"

"Private property remember.."He said with a smile.

"Dom how do you make a beach a private property?" Letty asked with laughter while swimming away from him.

"I can make things happen. Especially for you..."Dom bragged happily.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Dom don't tell me you bought everything out here..."She said softly.

"Ok! Than, I won't..."He said with a laugh, while swimming towards her. He wrap his arms around her but place his hand on her small bump. She was watching him as he was caressing her small bump.


	71. Trouble in Paradise

As he admire her small bump he continued caressing her bump lovingly. Dom was excited for this baby. He couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby as well as what kind of being they brought into this world.

"Your still so small..."He whisper, softly.  
"Dom, I'm only 2 months in, almost 3..."She said with laughter.

"Mia is convinced you'll stay small during the whole 9 months..."He said with a chuckle.

"Mia is just being nice. Just wait, I'll be big as a whale..."She said with a smile than added."I'm not looking forward to that..."She laughed.

"Baby, in my eyes you will always be beautiful..." He said, sweetly.

She ran her hands up along his muscular chest.  
"I'm glad you think, so..." She said, softly.

* * *

"I've notice a change in you. You've been extra protective. At first I thought it was cuz the pregnancy but I'm getting the feeling your not telling me everything..."Letty explained, softly than added.

"You suddenly wanted to take the whole family to Cuba. You hardly sleep. I've notice you've been watching me sleep. When I'm no where in your sight. You panic asking where am I. When I'm just in the next room. You've been a tad bit overbearing. Dom you've just been on the edge like your running from something..."Letty explained, softly than added."But, mostly it feels like your afraid something might come after me..."

Dom sighed tiredly and ran his hands over his bald head. He knew he couldn't keep it from her any longer. He had to come clean. She wouldn't be happy.

"So, what has you on the edge?" She asked curiously.

"About a week ago, Hobbs called..."  
"He said Cipher body is missing..."  
"When they were getting ready to make the transfer to the Morgue, they realise her body was gone..."  
"There still looking into it but he suggested to leave town to be on the safe side..."  
He explained as chills ran up his spine.

"Are you serious?"She asked in shock.

He nodded his head 'Yes' his eyes were filled with worry.

"And you failed to tell me this, Dom?"  
"You promise you would tell me everything! I can't believe you..." Letty shouted at him, angrily and quickly pulled away from him.

"You're always doing this!" She raised her voice at him.

She swam away from him and went up the stairs of the pool, leaving him by himself. Letty grabbed a folded towel from one of the chairs and wrap it around her body. Dom quickly went after her.

"Letty, I'm sorry..."Dom apologized, sincerely.  
"I wanted to tell you right away, but I didn't want you to **_worry in your state_**..."Dom explained.

She turned around to look at him in the eyes.

"Dom, **I'M** **PREGNANT!** **NOT INJURED!** And I should have the choice to choose whether I worry or not..."Letty yelled at him, angrily than quickly walked off. She was going into the direction of the beach house.

"Let!" He shouted out her name loudly while chasing after her. She didn't bother turning around and quickly went into the house, slamming the door behind her. Right in his face.

" **Fuck!** " He cursed under his breath as he push open the door to walk inside. Dom closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Letty!" He continued calling out for her while searching for her in each room of the beach house. He finally found her in the master bedroom with her suitcase in her hands.

"Where do you **_think_** you're going?" Dom asked in surprise.

" **Excuse Me!** " Letty snapped back at him with attitude.

" _ **I mean**_ where are you going?" He corrected his question.

"You don't have the right to know. Since you like keeping things from me, I'll do the same to you..."Letty fired back.

"Letty, Please! You don't have to do this!"  
Dom pleaded her with a apologetic tone.

He was standing at the door way which was very much in her way.

"Move! Dom! I'm not going to ask twice..." Letty said with a demanding tone.

"Baby! Please just hear me out?" He asked.

" **NO!** " She snapped back at him.  
"You always do this! You said we are equals but your actions are much louder than your words. I told you that I don't like being lied to. If you have something to say just give it to me straight. That's all I ask from you and you can't do that simple thing. Dom I've never ask much from you but the truth..." Letty said with great honesty in her voice.

He notice that she was a little calmer compare to before and took the opportunity to use this as his chance.

"For that...I'm sorry. Letty, you are my equal and I do respect you a lot. But, when I got that call from Hobbs. I panic and I wasn't thinking straight. I knew I should have told you that day but I was scared. I was scared if I told you...that it would become real. A reality. There were times I almost told you but Letty you've been really happy lately and I couldn't bring myself to be the one to take away your happiness. Your happiness means everything to me..."He explained with great sincerity in his voice.

Letty saw the look in his eyes, it was filled with fear. She never seen him so scared before and that broke her heart.

"Dom through good and bad times...remember!?" Letty said, softly while stepping away from her suitcase and walking over to him than taking his hands in her's.

Dom nodded at her reminder and understood her point.

"You could never take away my happiness. I've been happy because I've been with you. Dom, you and our child are my happiness. But, we're going to have some bad days that's part of life and we have to get through it, together. As a family. You can't keep making decisions on your own. We are a team!" She said, softly.

"You are one hundred percent right. And Baby, I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have. I promise no more secrets, I'm done with not telling you every thing..."He apologize while squeezing her hands gently.

Letty faintly smile at him and he cupped her small face into his large hands.

"I love you so much! And I promise no more secrets, nothing but the truth..."He said, softly and quickly pressing his lips against her own. They kissed each other passionately and effortlessly. She slowly parted from the kiss.

"Dom, I swear, if you pull this again, I will walk..."She said with a stern tone.

"I know and it won't..."He promised with a smile.  
"Good!" She replied back as she walked towards her suitcase. Letty unzipped it and started emptying the contents of her things into the draws, and closet.


	72. Down Time

She also took a few of her clothing to change into.  
"I'm curious how can a dead body disappear?" She asked curiously while walking into the master bathroom.

"I asked Hobbs the same question. He said when he arrived at the crime scene just after we left to the hospital. He said she was dead. Bullet went right through her heart..." Dom explained while he stood at the door way of the bathroom and watched Letty run the bath water, pouring bath soap as well. She started undressing, slipping her bathing suit right off.

"If, she's dead. Why worry?" Letty asked, curiously.

"Remember when you said Cipher was capable of many things? And you wouldn't be surprise if she faked her death?..." Dom asked.

Letty nodded her head as she recalled it.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you said and had Hobbs look into, it. He didn't feel right about, too. So, that's when he suggested that we get out of town. I'm still waiting for more Intel from Hobbs..."Dom explained, softly.

She slipped into the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. Dom went into the cabinet and grabbed the bath salts for her, he poured some into the water to help her relax more. He notice she was getting tense.

"Letty your pretty quiet. What are your thinking right now?"He asked, curiously while taking a step behind her and massaging her shoulders with his hands.

"I'm thinking we can handle this, it may be a false alarm and if it isn't, we aren't alone. If she isn't dead she will be soon. She pissed off many people and for the simple fact that she doesn't have any more leverage to blackmail her known associate's. She isn't much a threat. I think she'll die before she can get to us..."

"She had things on people I didn't even know. I was careful who I did business with, I didn't make a habit of pissing people off. Most of my possible enemies were killed, not by my hands but by there own..."Letty explained, softly.

Dom listened to her as she spoke and was surprised to hear or see she was taking this better than he thought.

"Dom, don't think, I'm not worried. I am but I've learn life is too short to worry about what may happen tomorrow. I know like many other things we can get through this together..."Letty said while relaxing in tub. She closed her eyes and Dom continued massaging her shoulder, taking out the kinks out of her muscles. He later than grabbed a pink sponge and started cleaning her body. This time it wasn't sexual but just Dom catering to her needs.

He knew lately, Letty had a bad habit of falling asleep in a warm bath.

"Baby, you can't fall asleep in here, again..."Dom said with a smile.

"I know just let me soak for a few minutes, you made me soar..."Letty whined, cutely.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  
"Ok! Just for a few more minutes and I'll help you, out..."He said, softly while getting up to his feet.

She nodded her head in agreement.

Dom started the shower and slipped off his swimming trunks, he stood under the shower head allowing the hot water to run down his body. He started scrubbing him self with soap. Dom rinse off the soap with water and turned off the shower, than step right out. He dry himself with the towel than wrap it around his waist.

He grabbed her towel and stood right next to the bathtub.

"Letty your time is up..."He said with a smile. She opened up her eyes and sighed. "Fine!" She said tiredly while getting up to her feet. "Arms up" He requested and she did exactly that allowing him to wrap the towel around her body.

"Dom, I'm not a child..." She said softly while he picked her up in his arms in bridal style.  
"I know you aren't, I've notice you've been more tired than usual. So I'm just trying my best to be of help.."He explained while carrying her into there room.

Her eyes lit up happily and she grinned deviously.  
"Well, since you offer, I really would like some Oreo cookies with a jar of peanut butter?"Letty asked, happily.

Dom laughed out loud and sat her on the bed gently."Alright! Done! Anything else?"He asked with a smile."A cold glass of milk, too." She said with a smile.

"Have you taken any of your vitamins today?" He asked while getting dressed into blue and black plaid pajamas pants.

"Yes MOM! It was earlier this morning..."She said while getting dressed.

Letty slipped on Dominic old mechanic shirt and slipped on a pair of lacey purple boy shorts. She than tied up her long raven hair into a messy bun.

"You had my shirt the whole time?"Dom asked with a chuckle.

She shrugged."Yeah, you stop wearing it..."She said with a nonchalant tone while crawling on to the bed.

"That's only because I couldn't find it..."He said with a dumbfounded tone.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours..."She said while going under the covers.

"I'll remember that for next time..."He muttered to himself while walking out of there bedroom.

Dom had arrange this place in advance and made sure to put everything he thought they would need. He went into the kitchen and grabbed everything Letty requested.

Meanwhile, Letty had already slipped in a movie into the DVD player and pressed play. She was lying under the covers watching the t.v., Dom came back into the room, closing the door behind.

"Here you go..."Dom said while handing her the cold glass of milk.

"Thanks!"She said happily while taking her drink and sitting it on the nightstand next to her.


	73. Come On, Try it!

"Baby, I think your cravings are getting worse..."He said while he gave her the jar of peanut butter and a unopened package of oreo cookies with a spoon.

"Heey! Don't judge! You should try it..."Letty offered with smile.

"Uhh...no thanks!" Dom rejected.

She quickly took it and started opening everything. Letty dip her spoon in the peanut butter and smear it on the cookie. Handing it to him to try.

"Come on! Try it, it's really good. Trust me..."Letty said with a smile."You said you'll be with me threw the whole pregnancy..."Letty reminded him with a cute pout.

It wasn't only how cute her face was that made him give in but it was what she said. He sighed.

"Letty! You really are the only person that has me wrapped around there fingers.."He said while taking the cookie dip in peanut butter and tossed it into his mouth, chewing it with uncertinity. His face lit up from surprise and smiled.

"Wow! Bae! This actually pretty good..."He said with a smile. She laughed and smiled at him."Told you!"

"What movie did you put in?" Dom asked while getting under the covers with her. He sat up agaisnt the head board with two pillows behind him. Letty snuggle up against his side. The back of her head was lying against his chest at angle.

"The Fast and the Furious..."She said softly while stuffing her face and taking a drink of the glass of milk.

"Haven't seen that movie since I was a kid..."He said with a smile.

"Now, that I'm watching it again, that actress looks like you Letty..."Dom pointed out.

Letty laughed "No way! She's much prettier!" She said.  
"Stop! You're beautiful! Letty! Always have been.."He said while looking down at her with a smile.

She started blushing from his comment. It wasn't like her to be this way, but being pregnant made her get more in touch with her feminine side more than usual.

"I'm glad you think so!" She said with a smile and winking back at him. They were in the middle of movie and Dom was already fast asleep. Letty had already finish her snacks and left the room to go to the kitchen to throw everything in the trash.

Letty was having a hard time sleeping and started to search the cabinets for honey. As she looked around she notice Dom filled the patre with all her favorite food and snacks. It look like anything she could possibly crave was on the shelf. Eventually, she found the honey. She warm up some milk in a mug and pour honey into it.

It was something she suddenly remember it was a new memory. It happened subconsciously. She remember her mom making this for her when she couldn't sleep. Letty smiled at the thought and rubbed her small bump lovingly.

"You weren't planned little angel, but I couldn't be any more happier. You were conceived through love. Honestly, I never picture myself as a mom. Not sure how I will be, but I know for sure I will do my best..."

"So until than...please keep growing healthy because mommy loves you..." She said quietly with smile than drinking the rest of the warm milk and honey.

She turned off the kitchen light and went back to there room. Dom was still fast asleep in bed and the movie was almost at the end. She crawled back into bed pulling the covers over her body and snuggling against Dom. He pulled her into his arms as he slept. She watched a few minutes of the movie then shut off, the t.v. and fell fast asleep.

It was three hours later Dom eyes quickly fluttered opened. He sat up in bed and ran his hands over his face, tiredly. It was a nightmare that brought chills to his spine. He looked over at Letty side of the bed and notice she was still fast asleep, he also check on her breathing. Of all the things to check on he did that. His dream felt surreal and he couldn't bare the thought of losing them. He brushed her hair out of her face and pulled the covers over her.

And that's when he heard it, Dom heard a loud thump coming from the outside of there room. He quickly pulled out of bed, grabbing the baseball bat from the side of the bed. He took one last look at Letty before stepping out of the room. She was still fast asleep and that relieved him. Dom closed the door behind him and went out into the hallway.

He was quiet and held a firm grip on the bat. He looked around and flick on the lights. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he saw a small window open and chubby cat trying to make its way out of the window after knocking over a pot.

"Damn! Cat!" He muttered to himself while picking up the pot and putting it into the sank.

He sighed in relief and help the cat out the window than locked the window shut behind it. Dom looked around one last time before turning off the light in the kitchen and going back to there room. He notice Letty wasn't in bed and quickly panic.

"L-Letty!" He called out for her nervously, while looking around the room.


	74. One Of His Greatest Fears

He quickly calm down when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. Dom tossed the baseball bat on the bed and went into there bathroom. He saw Letty on her knees throwing up the contents from her stomach. He rubbed her back gently and until she stopped.

"Baby do you want some water?"Dom asked.  
"Yes, that would be nice..."She said, tiredly.

She got up from her knees closed the toilet top and flushed it. Letty took a seat on the toilet and Dom quickly went out of the room to get her water. He grabbed a bottle of water and came right back. Dom opened it and handed it to Letty. She drink most of the water and sighed in relief.

"I can't do this! Morning sickness is a bitch..."Letty complained tiredly. "I just want to sleep. I don't want to wake up every second to throw up or pee. I just want to sleep, damn it!" She complained.

"The doctor said once the ninth week arrives it should stop, soon."Dom said while rubbing soft circles to her back.

"I know but it's not coming fast enough..."She said with great frustration in her voice then asked.

"Where were you? When I got up you weren't in bed...?" Letty pointed out, curiously.  
"I heard a noise and got up to check what it was..."  
"It was just a cat buggerlar..."He said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

Letty went to the sank to brush her teeth. After a few minutes of brushing she rinse out her mouth.

"Reallly!? Dom..."She said with a dumbfounded tone.

"Yeah, it was just a cat. Made its way through the kitchen window. Knocking over a few things. I sent it out on its way..."He explained while following her out of the bathroom.

She notice the baseball bat on the bed and looked back at him.

"I hope what you mean by 'sent' you didn't slug the poor thing to death..."She said with a slight smile before crawling back into bed.

"Haha, I wouldn't do that.."He chuckled.  
"Reminds of the time I caught you digging a grave for Mia's cat, in the backyard..."Letty said with a laugh.

"Wait!? You remember that?" He asked in surprise.

Letty paused for a minute and look back at him.  
"Wow...I guess I do..."She said with a smile. It was another new memory that came to her without much thought.

"What happen to Mia's cat was an accident. He came out of no where..."He explained.  
"If you listen to your dad about not taking the car out so late. It wouldn't have happened.."Letty pointed out.

"At the time I thought my life would have ended if I didn't go out to meet up my friends." He said with a smile than added."I was such foolish kid. I think until this day. She has no clue what really happen to .."

"Wasn't that the first secret I kept for you..."Letty asked, curiously."Yeah, it was! After that you blackmail me to take you to the street races with Mia"He said with laugh.

"You used my love for my sister against me..."Dom said with laughter as he got into bed and slipped under the covers with her.

Letty laughed. "Well, you left me with no choice..."She said with a smile than added."I haven't had a chance to tell you but I'm remembering more things, lately..."

* * *

"That's great. I had a feeling because you've been more at ease..."Dom said with a smile.

It happened again another loud thump and a crash being heard from outside there room. Letty wasted no time and grabbed her gun from the inside of her night stand. She took off the safety and held it in her hand.

Dom had already reach over for the baseball bat and look over at his wife. He saw the gun in her hand and wonder how the hell she had that?

"Letty let me check things out, first!" Dom whispered.

"Dom, you know that ain't my style..."Letty whispered back.

"I know! Trust me! I know! But, you don't just have yourself to think about..."Dom pointed out. Letty lightly bit down her lips softly as she looked down at her small bump. She knew he was right. Letty made a vow to protect there little angel at all cost.

"Fine! But, if I can't go with you. Take this!"She said while handing him her gun."I'll feel better if I know you have this at least..."Letty said softly before kissing him. He kissed her back with great passion. They unwillingly parted from the kiss.

"Go!"She whispered and just like he left to find out where the nose was coming from.

Dom saw the front door damage and the glass part of the door was shattered into pieces. He saw a large rock wrapped up with a piece of paper. He quickly open it and read.

 _ **'...If I can't have her, you can't either...'**_

"Letty!"  
"D-DOM!"  
"L-Letty"  
"DOM!"

He heard his wife screaming from the top of her lungs for help. He tried to run back into the room but it felt like he couldn't get back to her fast enough, it was already too late. He saw Letty on the floor, there was blood coming from the back of her head. He saw a dark figure hoovering over her dead body, the dark figure slowly stepped away from her body.


	75. A Dream Within A Dream

"Dom! Dom!" He kept hearing her voice over and over, he didn't understand why because she was gone, forever. He continued staring down at Letty's body and she started to fade away slowly, than the room went dark.

"Dom! Wake Up!" Letty called out to him.

His eyes fluttered open and his vision went from being really blurry to clear. He now saw his wife was alive and well.

"Thank God! I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up. Baby...you were having a nightmare..." She said while stroking his cheeks lovingly.

He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her lovingly but his embrace was filled with desperation and fear. She hugged him back and rubbed his back softly, trying her best to calm his nerves.

"Baby it was just a dream!" She said softly trying her best to remind him thats what all it was, a dream.

"It felt so real! I couldn't get to you fast enough! I'm sorry!"Dom cried out while holding her tightly in his arms. She pulled slightly back to look him in the eyes. Letty cupped his face into her hands, while brushing away the tears with her thumbs.

"Dom, don't apologize it was just a bad dream."

"A dream that's just playing on your greatest fears. Dom, we're here! I'm in your arms right now. Our angel is healthy, safe and we're at home together..."She said with a reassuring smile.

He closed his eyes for a moment trying his best to calm his nerves and to take away those images from his mind.

"It felt so real! I still can see it..."He whispered softly.

She pulled herself on top of him now sitting on his lap under the covers.

"Dom, open your eyes, look at me!"She requested with a demanding tone and he did as he was told.

She took hold of his hands and placed it on her small bump."What's real is this! I'm real! And I'm right here. We won't ever leave you. That's a promise. Your wife ain't going any where. Bubba! "She said proudly with a bright smile.

"God! I love you so much" He whispered against her lips.

* * *

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart racing against her chest.

Dom hands pulled away from below her ear and were wrapped around her waist and her's locked around his neck. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen.

"I love you, too. Always and Forever" She whispered while gathering air.

She pulled her hands away from his neck and started unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt in front him. He looked into her eyes than slowly dropped his gaze down at her body, watching her undress in front him. Letty slipped off his old mechanic shirt from her body dropping it to the floor.

He brushed away the strains of her long hair away from her breasts. Lust and desire, wasn't a factor at that moment. It was just passion and love for the two soulmates. However, before she could think about it further, he yanked her to him and covered her breast with his mouth.

His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than before. She opened her mouth with a low moan as he kissed, licked and sucked on the skin of her breasts. Her head was tossed back as she allow him to have his way with her. He was gentle with her breasts. Dom remember she said they were feeling quite tender because of the pregnancy.

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Letty. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she closed her eyes shut just enjoying the attention Dom was giving her body.

She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured her nipples, causing her body to flush with heat. Dom pulled away slowly and teased one breasts with his fingers and planted gentle kisses down her neck, feathering up and down. He came back and kissed between her breasts and took one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand glided across the surface of her skin. She grinded her heat against his erection with anticipation.

 *****If, your confused the dream started the time Dom thought he woke up, the first time. It was a dream within a dream*****


	76. Soulmates

Without hesitation he grabbed her and flipped her body under the covers. Her back was now against the bed and he was now on top. She looked up at him and smile at him, lovingly.

He kissed her navel and then moved lower, tugging at the waistband of her panties. She help by raising her hips allowing him to slip it right off. Dom pulled down his boxers and his erection sprung right out into the surface. The cold air hitting the skin of his manhood. As he settled in-between her legs. His fingers were soft, brushing over her skin and giving goose bumps to her naked body.

He buries his head in her neck, kissing, licking and sucking the skin of her neck. His hand travels down south, over her small bump, down to her heat and his fingers are on her, then in her. She groan as he moves his fingers around inside her. She pushes her pelvis up to welcome his touch. He plays with her for a few minutes and slip his fingers, out of her juices. They kissed fanatically, for a few more minutes he flirted with her mouth, dropping teasing kisses, sucking her flesh, and nipping lightly. He darted his tongue across her lips, and she opened them in an invitation he eagerly accepted. Her mouth was hot, sweet, and fruity. It was the perfect combination for him.

He slowly parted away from her sweet swollen lips and grabs hold of his length in hand and ease his way into her wet folds.

Without breaking eye contact, he began to move in and out maddeningly slowly.

She blinked rapidly at the feel of Dom inside her. Her hands slid down the tensing muscles in his back to his behind, smoothing over his curves and feeling his rhythmic thrusting beneath her touch. He balanced himself on one elbow, tracing sensual patterns up and down her ribs and over her shoulder. In his eyes she was beautiful: her long, dark hair spread out across the white pillow, her brown eyes full and deep, locked on his, and her mouth, pink and open, as she began to groan with every thrust.

Dom moved a hand to splay his long fingers across her ass, guiding and moving her, but following a gentle pace. She watched his eyebrows come together and his teeth clamp down on his lower lip. They were moving, not fast but with determination, the connection of two soulmates who would not look away.

Letty saw so many emotions in his eyes: love, concern, passion, and adoration. He looked at her as if there was nothing else in their private universe but the two of them and the sensual energy that floated in the air as Dom made love to her.

She heard herself moan and pant, hearing sex sounds from her throat. Dom loved her cries and they spurred him on, arousing him even more, as if that were possible. He reached in between them, and as his speed increased, he began to pet her in time to his thrusts. Her tightened grip on his ass indicated her pleasure, as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you come" Dom said.

The intensity of his voce matched his expression.

Her eyes grew wide, and she cried out as his fingers sped. She ran her fingernails across his back and he gasps, a strangled moan. Her hands moves and stay on his shoulders and his back, enjoying the flex and ripple of his finely shaped muscles, his skin still damp from his nightmare.

Her back arched, her mouth opened and she lost all control of her senses. He continued his slow rhythm of in and out. Going deeper each time he pushed inside of her, and she was meeting his thrusts. There rhythm began increasing, and Dom moved faster. With each pump she could feel herself coming closer to her orgasm.

Her eyes fought to remain open but it was just too hard.

"You feel so good"she whispered and then Dom couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Letty moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, Baby!" he gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song. He was close but held off. She could feel her climax building. He was slow and deliberate with each thrusting penetration and push against her insides hitting her sweet spot every time.

Then it happened, she came with such a force. He watched her as she came only becoming much more aroused from the sight. And then that unbearable knot at the root of his manhood dissolved in fire, melting. He shouted when he came. He unloaded his hot load deep into her, filling her up completely. With great pleasure she watched him as he cum.

This was different from all the other recent times in the past. They were making love as if it were there last. They were both sweaty and out of breath, Letty ran her finger tips over his lips. Admiring her husband after experience another time of her life.


	77. Just A Few More Questions

"Do I feel real to you, now?" She asked in delicate whisper while looking into his deep brown eyes.

He looked down at her lovingly and ran his fingers threw the strains of her long hair, admiring her beauty.

"You feel very much real."  
"Is that why you gave yourself to me?" He asked while trailing his hand along the side of her thighs and legs.

"I didn't know any other way..."  
"To wake you..."  
"You've always had me but that nightmare..."  
"That nightmare made you see something that wasn't real. I had to show you that I'm real and what your feeling right now isn't a dream..." She whisper softly as she took his hand placing it against her heart. Allowing him to feel the beat of her heart against his hand.

"Dom...if your trapped in one of those nightmares. Just remember I wouldn't ever leave you. If for any reason that happens. I will fight to get back to you..."She said with great conviction in her voice.

Dom smiled at her lovingly. It always amazed him. How she always knew the right things to say. Letty wasn't aware of the details of his dream but just knew exactly what to say to ease his heart.

"Why do you always know the right things to say?"He question against her lips just before kissing her once more.

"Because, I'm your wife! The love of your life..."She whisper against his life with a bit of a bragging tone."And that you are..."He said with a grin as he capture her sweet lips with his own and kissing her with furious passion.

Dom didn't pull out of her just, yet. Instead they change the position by flipping one another over. She was now on top of him. She giggle in the kiss from the sudden change in position. They started to fool around under the covers and taking things up notch.

They stayed connected and he fell deeper into her. She was in charge and he liked it. She pressed her hands against his bare chest and started riding him with pleasure. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion then going forward and backward. Her back arched and head tossed back.

"You like that Bubba?" She asked breathlessly while riding him. He loved how she looked on top of him. Only getting aroused from the view.

"Y-You k-know I do.."He moan loudly as she worked on shaft.

He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs and felt the two dimples in her hips. His thumbs ran along her small protruding baby bump.

"God! You're SO Perfect!..."He moaned and grunted while she continued riding him. She smiled down at him than leaned in to capture his lips with a her's. Letty kissed him once more while slipping her tongue in his mouth. Allowing him to suck it greedily. She rocked back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. He was almost there and so was she.

With much needed time she felt that sensation of him cumming and so she came as well. Letty face fell into his neck while she felt Dom continuously filling her up with his cum, completely and deeply. They came down from there high trying to catch there breath.

"We really have a serious problem..." She whisper breathlessly while slipping herself off his shaft and lying in bed next to him. He chuckle at her comment but was still trying to catch his breath"..Most couples would envy us..."He pointed out with a grin.

"I guess..."

"But, you do realize once I give birth to our little angel. We won't be able make love for a very long long time..."She pointed out with a devious grin then added."It'll be just you and your hands..."She teased him with laughter.

He had a disturbed look on his face but he was just joking around."Baby, I don't care, I love you for many reasons. Yes, making love to you is a joy. But, just being with you and having you in my life on this journey is where my happiness is. One of the many reasons I love you is for your mind not your body..."He explained just before kissing her, but he suddenly pulled away.

"But I do have to make things clear, I really do love your body but your mind is my greatest attraction among other things..."He said happily.

"Dom I get it! Just Shut Up! And kiss me..."She said demandingly and he did as he was told like a good boy. He kissed her until the sunrise.

* * *

Hours later, Letty and Dom were still in bed tangled up with the satin sheets. Dom eyes fluttered open when he heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He checked on Letty and saw she was still fast asleep. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone from the night stand checking his messages. He missed 8 phone calls from Brian and 10 from Hobbs.

 _ **Brian: Bro! Hobbs has been tryin' to reach you for the last hr, pick up!**_  
 _ **Hobbs: Get yo ass out of bed! I'm outside!**_

Dom looked at the time on his phone and the time at all the text messages. It was 11A.M., Luckily, Hobbs text message was much more recent. He pulled out of bed and started to get dress quickly but quietly. He didn't want to wake Letty. An exhausted Letty equal a grumpy and crabby wife. Dom slipped on his boxers, gray sweat pants and white wife-beater. As he was getting dress he felt a stinging pain on his back. He looked into the mirror and saw scratch marks on the shoulders of his back. Obviously, Letty's doing.

"Damn!" He said with a proud smirk. He took his phone with him and gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving.

He quietly shut the door behind him and walked through the hallway pass the kitchen then made his way to the front door. He heard heavy knocking against the door and quickly unlocked it then pulled it open.

"Alright, Alright I'm up!..."Dom said, tiredly then he added."The wife is asleep try not to be so loud."

"Wouldn't have to be...if you pick up my calls!" Hobbs said while brushing pass Dom and entering the house.

Hobbs looked around the house curiously and his gaze fell upon Dom back as he was shutting the door.

"It was a long night!" Dom said tiredly while brushing a hand over his bold head. Hobbs took note to scratch marks on Dom back.

"I see that.."Hobbs said with a faint smirk. Dom shrugged at his comment.

"Did you find out anything new on Cipher?" Dom asked, curiously while walking into the kitchen. Hobbs followed behind taking a seat on a bar stool and placing the large yellow envelope on the counter.

"That's one of the reason, I'm here. And I have to ask Letty a few more questions..."Hobbs explained.


	78. Nothing Is Ever What It Seems

Dom had his back turned against Hobbs. He was preparing a very late breakfast for Letty and him.

"What more do you have to ask? She already told you everything she knows..."Dom said while grabbing a large clear bowl and pouring pancake mix. He tossed chocolate chips then cut up small pieces of strawberries into the pancake mix.

"She ran with Cipher for two years! I just want to go over a few more things to fill in some blinks.."Hobbs explained.

"That I know but I'm not gonna let you corner my wife with more questions. She already been through enough..."

"Is she still under investigations?" Dom asked curiously.

"No!" Hobbs replied back.

"Then what is the issue?" Dom asked.

"There is reason to believe Letty was the one who may have help Cipher faked her death..."Hobbs said.

Dom quickly turned around and glare at Hobbs angrily.

"So your telling me. That my wife who is almost three months pregnant help some one who made her life a living hell fake her death? Hobbs do you hear yourself..."Dom said with great frustration in his voice.

Hobbs eyes widen he wasn't aware that Letty was with child. But, he didn't believe Letty had anything to do with Cipher faking her death. It was just the people who sign off on his paychecks wanted to just question her further.

"For what it's worth I'm not accusing Letty of anything. Its the people I work for who are just asking more questions. After all she was the closest to Cipher..."Hobbs explained.

"I was the closest to Cipher but I wouldn't help that **BITCH** fake her death..."Letty said bluntly.

Dom and Hobbs didn't realize when she came into the kitchen. Hobbs looked over his shoulders and saw Letty. When Dom heard her raspy voice he turned around as well. Her long raven hair was messy filled with wild curls everywhere. She wore Dom old mechanic shirt and a pair of short black tights. A true effortless beauty.

"Let!" Dom called out. His eyes were filled with concerned and since of protection.

Letty saw the look in his eyes and responded.  
"Dom, don't worry I got this..."Letty said just before turning her attention back to Hobbs.

"So! Your telling us, Cipher is alive. How is that even possible?"Letty asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you."Hobbs said while opening up the yellow envelope.

Letty had a confused expression on her face and wasn't understanding Hobbs point.

"When Cipher body was brought in for an autopsy, we manage to do an X-ray on her chest. Practically the only thing we manage to get to do..."

"The person who work on her body fail to report there findings. We didn't get the paper work until after her body went missing. Which I find too much of coincidence..."

"Anyways, it was brought to my attention that Cipher suffers from **'Dextrocardia'**..."Hobbs explained.

"Shit! Are you kidding me right now!?" Letty asked in surprise.

"So you weren't aware of Cipher condition?" Hobbs asked.

"No way in hell!" Letty answer in shock.

Dom looked between the two in confusion.

"Ok! Can some one please explain to me what's going on?" Dom asked curiously.

" **Bitch!** Did it again..."Letty said with a smirk. She look back at Dom and explained briefly."When you and I saw her get shot with the bullet. It didnt pierce her heart. Because her heart isn't on the left side but on the right..."She said just before Hobbs explained the rest.

"Like what Letty said, Cipher suffers from 'Dextrocardia' which is a rare heart condition in which your heart points toward the right side of your chest instead of the left side..." Hobbs explained then Letty finished off.

"Dextrocardia is congenital, which means people are born with this abnormality. Less than 1 percent of the general population is born with it.." Letty explained with great knowledge.

"Beautiful and smart..."Hobbs complimented Letty with a smile. She faintly smile back leaving a very annoyed Dom glaring at Hobbs with a territorial look telling him to back off. Hobbs quickly brushed it off.

"How do you know about this?" Dom asked in surprise.

Letty shrugged "I just do..."She said softly while looking away from Dom.

"Anyways, I believe that bullet wasn't intended for you Letty. It was made to look like you were the target. We think Cipher took a drug before hand to fake her death. The bullet was real and the damages to her body proved to be critical. With the injury she sustain, I don't think she went far. But, I could be wrong..."

"In any case she must have known someone who work in the DSS facility. Right now everyone who works in that building is under investigation..." Hobbs informed them, both.

"By any chance can you think of where she might go? What will be her next move? And who will she reach out to that used to work with the two of you?" Hobbs asked curiously.

Dom was aware of the money Letty took hostage from Cipher. As well as the flash drive that was filled with governments cover ups that she never turned over to Hobbs. Neither of them felt like it was a good move to let Hobbs know about it until they understood more about it.

Just when Letty was going to answer she felt the urgue to run to the nearest bathroom.  
"I think...I'm gonna be sick..."Letty muttered while her face grew pale. Her stomach felt uncomfortable and she quickly ran off to the nearest bathroom.

When she left the kitchen Dom look at Hobbs and sighed.

"Look I get you want to help. We will tell you whatever you want to know but right now isn't a great time. I'll call you and let you know what she says, but right now. I need to look after my wife..."Dom explained, softly.

"Alright, I understand. I'll just leave this with you.."

"But, there isn't much time, if what you told me was true about Cipher. She will come after Letty..."

Hobbs was trying to remind Dom how severe the problem will be if they didn't do something as soon as possible.

"When your ready to talk just call..."Hobbs said while leaving the large yellow envelope on the kitchen counter and seeing his way to the front door. Dom followed behind and locked it, behind him.


	79. Breakfast

Dom quickly went to Letty aid and found her throwing up inside the guest bathroom. He pulled her hair up and rubbed her back, gently.

"Baby you haven't eaten anything to be throwing up like this..."Dom said with great concern in his voice.

Her stomach finally calm down and she flushes the toilet. "I know, it's the morning sickness. It just happens when it wants, I can't control it..."Letty said, tiredly while walking away from Dom and washing her face with cold water.

Dom knew her body was experiencing changes and she growing much more tired each day.

"I think we should stay in, today!" Dom suggested.  
Letty quickly snap her attention to Dom.

"No! Dom! We're in Cuba on our honeymoon. I don't want to stay in. Not gonna happen and there is no compromising..." Letty said with a stern tone.

"I knew you were gonna say that" He said with a chuckle."Ok, if you feel that way but when and if I see you are uncomfortable we are coming back home.."Dom said.

"Fine!"She agreed.  
"Is Hobbs still here?"She asked, curiously.  
"Nah, he left..."Dom said.  
"Or did you make him go?"Letty asked with an eye brow raised.

He shrugged and sighed."I did, what I had to do."He said tiredly."Look, I told him we'll get back to him but for now. I just want to spend time with my wife. I just need this time with you..."Dom said with a slight frustration in his voice.

Letty could tell that nightmare he had the night before was still taking a toll on him."Dom you're gonna have eternity with me. Stop talking as if your gonna lose me. I'm right here and we have nothing but time..."She said, sweetly with a smile.

* * *

He walked over to give her a kiss and she pulled back."No! Dom I just threw up and I haven't even brush my teeth, yet..."Letty said with laughter.

"So! I don't care..."He said with laughter while gently tugging at her hips to kiss her." NO DOM! STOP!" She laughed out loud and completely pulled away from his grasp.

"I'm gonna shower and get clean up. I'll see you in a bit..."Letty said with a smile.

"Fine! Breakfast will be ready for you by the time your out." He said with a smile watching her leave the guest bathroom and entering there bedroom. He went ahead in there bathroom and brush his teeth then left Letty on her own.

It wasn't long when Dom finished making breakfast for Letty. He set up the table and filled it with her favorites as well as her pernatal pills. He had already ate while cooking. Letty wouldn't be able to stomach the eggs that was on his plate along with the rest of the stuff he liked.

Letty came out of there room partial dress. Her long curly hair was still wet from her shower and she wore black silk rob over her matching dark purple bra and panties set. Dom was already sitting at the head of the table with his phone in hand going over his messages. Letty walked up from behind and ran her hands up his shoulders placing a kiss on his bald head.

"Mmm...smells good!" She said with a smile on her face. Dom looked up from his phone and smiled at her, but his smile grew much more wider when his eyes looked her up and down.

"The food got nothing on you..."He said with a flirty smile.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully just before taking a seat on his lap."I bet..."She said with a smile, but her eyes lit up happily at the sight of her favorites. "I could get used to this..."She said while taking a piece of strawberry off her plate.

Dom wasn't paying attention but oogling her on his lap."..I can get used to this too!" He mumble while wrapping his arms around her as she sat on his lap.

"I thought you wanted to go out. Why aren't you dress?..."He asked quietly while breathing in her sweet scent.

"I will...I just wanted to eat before getting completely dress..."She explained while pouring extra syrupy on her pancakes before digging in.

"I see..."Dom whispered softly while tugging slightly at her robe trying to take more of a peak.

"Dom! Stop it. I'm trying to eat..."She said with laughter."Sorry, I can't help it. I have my wife sitting on my lap and your not wearing much. So, my hands are feeling lonely..." He said with a laugh.

"Haha, funny! If you want...I'll get dress..."She suggested while stuffing her face with pancakes. Letty wasn't going to change, she had no intentions until she was ready.

"No need! Its just you and me, here. What you have on, is for my eyes only..."He whispers softly with a flirty grin.

She rolled her eyes."I don't get why I didn't get pregnant sooner." Letty said with laughter, obviously joking with him about getting pregnant sooner.

"Back in the days we were careful, but we did have a pregnancy scare once..."He said with a laugh while recalling there teen years of how sexually active they were.

"...Compare to our younger days and now, I think we're worst now..." Dom said with a laugh while Letty shook her head at his comment.

With his free hand Dom reach over for Letty pernatal pills and handed it to her.

"Don't forget to take these..."He said with smile while rubbing small soft circles on her small protruding bump.

She sighed tiredly and glared at the bottle of pills.  
"I don't get why these pills are so HUGE!" She complained and quickly tossed one into her mouth, drinking orange juice, behind it.

"I was wondering the same thing..."He said with a chuckle while pulling her more on his lap. Letty placed an arm behind his neck and rested it on his shoulders.


	80. Great Qualities Of A Mother

Dom pulled her robe slightly open just enough so he could see her small bump. He placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it, lovingly.

"Tomorrow will make you 3 months..."He said happily then added."Our angel is growing."

"At times I feel like you're more excited then I am..."She said while drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"I can't help it. I'm going to be a dad." He said proudly then added."I vow, I'll do everything to love and protect our little angel.

"I know you will..."Letty said with a loving smile while placing her drink down on the table and turning her attention to him.

He saw the look in her eye's and brush a strain of hair out of her face."What are you thinking?" He asked.

She look away from his eyes and stayed quiet. Letty was trying to find the words to explain what was on her mind. She stared down at her hands in deep thought, her mind slowly drowning.

"I have this precious life growing inside of me. And the decision I've made, the bad choices, the bad things I've done are coming back. Its not just coming for me but for whose inside of me..."Letty explained quietly, then added."Our child hasn't even taken there first breath of air and I already painted a target on there back..."She finally broke down in tears.

Letty was always strong and the only ever person who ever seen her tears was Dom. He knew her emotions and hormones were all over the place since the pregnancy.

Without hesitation he pulled her face into his direction and cupped her small face into his large hands. His thumb wipe away the tears from her beautiful face. He look into her deep brown eyes.

"Letty! What's happening right now isn't your fault. Don't think that for one second. I've also made my fair share of bad decisions and choices. I won't let anything happen to the both of you. No one will come after my wife, our child, or our happiness. I vow to always protect the both of you and I will do just that. Our child will grow up with so much love from us. She will be proud to have such a badass mother like you. This child is so bless to have a STRONG WOMAN like you as there mother. I know in my heart you will be amazing mom. You are kind, loving, caring, smart, patient, and selfless. All those are great qualities of a mother..."Dom said while speaking from his heart.

Letty sniffled and form a faint smile across her lips, as tried to calm her nerves down.

"Thank You, Dom!" She said while placing her hand on his cheeks, lovingly."It really means a lot..."She said with a smile then it came to her attention that he called there baby 'She'.

"You said 'She'...You think it's a girl?" She asked curiously.

Dom chuckled then smile up at her.  
"I didn't realize, I just did. But, yeah I think our little angel is a girl..."He said, happily.

"See! I knew you wanted a girl!" Letty pointed out with laughter. Dom laughed as well and smile at her.

"I would love to see a little mini version of you. And just spoil her completely. But, like I said boy or girl, I will still be happy..."He said with a smile.

"You just want her to be daddy's little girl..."She teased him as she poke at his chest lightly.

"Guilty!"He said with a chuckle.

It was amazing how it went from a gloomy moment to happiness in just seconds. These two were true soulmates.

They pause, looking into each other's eyes. His eyes search her's and he leans into her, his lips drawing near, her lips parting to receive them. He kissed her. His hand reaches under her hair below her ear, his thumb caresses her cheek. Soft and slow, she tasted like oranges and strawberries.

Her arms tangle around his neck. She breath in sharply and kisses him passionately but deepening it as well, his arms encircling her waist drawing her in, his lips hungry for her's.

Letty tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her worries began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her and Dom. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right. They were now making out like love sick teenager's. His hand travel down along her thighs to her legs, caressing her smooth skin.

She slipped her tongue in his mouth. Allowing him to suck it, eagerly. Her arms pulled away from around his neck and worked her hands up his chest. As they finally parted from the kiss to catch there breath. He saw her eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

She ran her thumb along his lips. "We should get going before Mia and Brian makes there way here..." She whispers softly.  
"You sure you don't want to continue where we left off?" He asked with a grin.

"Did that kiss turn you on?"She asked with a flirty seductive tone.

His eyes lit up with happiness, thinking she would give him a treat of some kind.

"It did!" He replied back.

Letty placed her hand under his chin pulling him to her lips."Good! Just turn it, right off..."She said with a smirk just before giving him a quick kiss on the lips then hopping off his lap and going back to there room.

Dom was left with a uncomfortable feeling in his pants and sighed. 'That woman will be the death of me!" He thought to himself, while getting up from the chair and taking all the empty plates to do the sank. He wash every last dish and place everything back into its place.


	81. Mia's Special Announcement

He went into there room and saw Letty getting dress. "You're getting dress now?" He asked while grabbing his towel and going to the master bathroom. "After eating I fell asleep..." Letty said while slipping on her jean shorts then added."Kinda your fault you didn't let me sleep last night.."

"If I can recall you didn't me want to stop.." Dom said with a devious smirk before he disappear into the bathroom Letty toss a pillow at the back of his head. Dom just simply laugh it off after getting hit.

"I love you, Letty!" He said out loud.

She rolled her eyes, playfully and started slipping on the rest of her clothes. Letty wore jean shorts folding the front waistband down. She had a green tank top with a white sleeveless top over it and green bandanna wrap around her neck. Her shoes were knee high black boots.

Fifteen minutes later Dom came out of the shower and walk into there room. He saw Letty fully dress and asleep on there bed. Dom walk over and pulled a blanket over her. He quietly got dress and wore white pants with a white wife beater then a green sleeveless shirt over it. His shoes were timberland boots.

He went over to Letty and gently brushed his hand over her head. "Baby, it's time to go..."He said softly while trying to wake her up. Her eyes started to flutter open and she look up at him, tiredly then yawn."I didn't realize I fell asleep..."She said while sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay, I let you sleep for a few more minutes before I woke you up..."Dom said just before he press a kiss to her forehead.

"Are we late?"She asked curiously.  
"Nah, we're good. Let's get going. I already told Mia and Brian will meet them there..."Dom said with a smile while taking her hand and his own. She got off the bed and followed him out.

 **30 Minutes later Dom and Letty arrived by car. Letty couldn't stop smiling she loved it in Cuba, it really felt like it was frozen in time.**

"I can't get enough of this place. It's beautiful..."Letty said while admiring the scenery. They held hands as they walk towards the 'Cuban Café', Mia and Brian was already sitted at the table that overlook the ocean. There table had a large red umbrella that covered them from the beaming sun.

"It's about time you two grace us with your prescence..."Mia said with a smile while getting up from her seat and hugging Letty as well as Dom. Brian got up as he held onto Jack and hugged Dom and Letty.

"Haha...funny! Took us awhile, Hobbs paid us a visit." Dom said while pulling a chair for Letty to sit in. Letty took a seat and Dom sat right next to her.

Mia and Brian facial expression went from happy to concern, quickly. Letty sighed to herself while taking the meun off the table, obviously she didn't want to about it.

"So, What's going on?" Brian asked.  
"Well, for one Cipher isn't dead..."Letty said, annoyed tone in her voice then added."Which means it isn't over..."

Dom look over at Letty and saw the look on her face. He ran his hand over her knee and slightly squeezed it, silently telling her it was going to be fine. She felt His hand and didn't respond.

"Hobbs said it look like the whole thing was a plan and a set up to look like the target was Letty..." Dom explained then added."It looks like Cipher suffers from the condition of 'Dextrocardia'.."

"Damn! She must have used this to her advantage..."Brian said in shock.

Mia look at Letty and notice her mind was a thousand miles away. She quickly signal Dom and Brian to change the subject for Letty sake.

"Let's save this talk for another time. I'm hungry and Jack is getting fussy..."Mia said while taking Jack into her arms from Brian."Yeah, your right..."Brian said while looking over the menu.

"Baby are you hungry?" Dom asked while reaching the back of her head and brushing her hair with his hand. Letty turned her gaze away from the ocean and look at him in the eyes.

"Dom is that even a question!? I'm eating for two. I'm always hungry..."Letty said with a smirk. Dom chuckle and lean in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I haven't forgotten..."He said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone look over the menu and started to make there order with the waiter. After the waiter left, Mia took the opportunity to corner Letty with exciting news.

"I know Letty you hate surprises and it makes you cringe..."Mia said with laughter then added."I wanted to throw you a baby shower..."

Letty didn't bother to look at Mia and narrowed her eyes at Dom, obviously not very happy about the news.

"Dom is this why you suggested lunch together as a family? And the breakfast from this morning!? Is that why you made all my favorites!? Was this your way to get on my good side?..."Letty questioned him.

"I don't know what your talking about..."Dom tried to deny it.

"Dominic Toretto!?" She called out his name with a warning tone.

"Fine! Yes, it was Mia's idea and I couldn't say no to my baby sister. Besides, having a baby shower isn't a bad idea. Plus, out of respect we told you in advance. So you wouldn't kill us..."Dom explained while Mia and Brian laughed in background.

"Until this day! Mia still has you wrap around her finger..." Letty said jokingly with a smile while rolling her eyes, playfully then added."As for the baby shower, I don't mind it. You have my approval..."She said, softly.

"But, just as long as it happens when we go back home. Cuba is beautiful and full with life, but I think having our first born baby shower at where it all started for Dom and I, will mean so much more." Letty said with a smile while looking over at Dom.

"Okay! Deal!" Mia said happily, while agreeing to Letty terms.

Dom smile back at her and quickly lean over to kiss her."I'm such a lucky man..."He whisper against her lips. Letty kissed him back."That you are.."She said with a smile.


	82. Intuition

Mia thought the lovey dovey moment between Letty and Dom was cute. It made her happy to see her brother smiling again. All thanks to Letty. Brian groaned in annoyance.

"Baby number 1 isn't even here, yet. And it looks like your already working on number 2..."Brian joked, playfully.

"O! We've been working on something but not number 2..."Dom snapped back cleverly with a chuckle. Letty started laughing because the reaction Brian had on his face was just too priceless.

"Enough! I don't need the images..."Brian said in slight disgust.

"Well, watch what you say and it won't happen..."Letty said with laughter.

The waiter finally came back with there orders and sat everything on the table. Everyone started to dig into there plates.

"So have any clues to the sex of the baby?" Mia asked, curiously.

"Dom thinks it's a girl!..."  
"Well, it's more like he wants a girl.." Letty said with a smile.

Mia smile at Dom, sweetly. It didn't surprise her that Dom wanted a girl.

"I thought you would want a boy" Brian said with a smile.

"What Letty was trying to say is I would be happy regardless with whatever sex the baby is, but I do think it's a girl..." Dom said with a smile.

"What do you think Letty? Boy or Girl?" Mia asked, curiously.

"Before I found out what Dom thought..."  
"I was feeling like it's a girl. It's more of intuition..."Letty said with a smile.

"It's funny you say that..."  
"You may not remember this but you once said if you had a family with Dom. That you would want a girl first because you wanted the same relationship you had with your father. You hope that your daughter could have the same thing with Dom..."Mia said with a smile.

Letty started blushing shyly because she actually remember that conversation with Mia. It was during there teenage years before she and Dom made it, official.

"You said that?" Dom asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, it was right after I fell off the tree..."  
"After that fall...I said strange sh-t..."Letty hesitated with the last word because of Jack presences. She was trying to avoid mushy dom by denying the memory in some way.

"That's right you did hit your head hard before saying that..." Mia recall with laughter.

"Baby, don't forget I know you. You don't ever say anything for no reason. I know you...meant it.." Dom said with a smile then he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Letty and Dom just stare at each other, obviously talking with just there eyes. One of there signature couple moves that only they understood.

'You know I love you?' Letty eyes read.  
'I do, I love you, too. Always and Forever..'Dom eyes read, back.

"When is your next Ultrasound?" Mia asked while getting Jack bottle ready and handing the bottle to Brian so he could feed Jack.

"Next week, I'm hoping we can make it back in time. If not, I'll have to reschedule..."Letty explained softly while staring at Jack drinking from his bottle."Don't worry, I'll make sure it happens..." Dom said while rubbing Letty back trying to reassure her.

"If you don't mind could I hold Jack..."Letty asked with a smile."No need to ask Letty. Here you go..."Brian said while handing Jack to Letty and giving her the bottle.

Letty carefully held Jack in her arms and placed the bottle into his mouth. Jack suck on his bottle and looked up at Letty with a bright smile. He snuggle up against her sweetly.

"You're such a natural..."Mia said softly while admiring her sister-in-law.

"I guess..."Letty said shyly while making funny faces at Jack.

Dom watch his wife intently and couldn't help but to admire her so much. She was really such a natural with Jack and that just alone made him excited. He couldn't wait until the day there bundle of joy would come into this world. Jack stop drinking his milk and Letty pulled the bottle out of his mouth placing it on table then place him over her shoulders to burp him. Letty gently rubbed soft circles on his back then gently patted to make him burp.

Mia and Brian was amaze that Letty knew what to do."How did you know?"Brian asked curiously.

"Oh! I remember seeing Mia doing it. So, I figure it was that time...since he stop drinking..."Letty explained, softly then added."Plus, I've been reading a lot of books..."

"You've been reading them after all..."Dom said happily."I have just only when I can't sleep at night..."Letty said softly.

"Dom has been so excited for the baby. That before we took this trip. He bought a lot of different books for expected moms or what to expect with a new born. He's been reading non-stop..."Letty said with laughter.

"I told you I would be here for you every step of the way. And I meant it..."Dom said with a smile.

"Who would have thought the big and bad Dominic Toretto would have such a side to him!?" Brian said teasingly.

"Shut! Up Bri, you were very much the same way..."Mia said softly.

Brian chuckled and lean towards Mia to kiss her lips."I haven't forgotten.."Brian replied, back.

"You know, I'll do anything for my wife. There is no limits to the things I will do for her. If, I could I would give her the world..." Dom said truthfully while placing his arm over her shoulders and leaning into her lips for a kiss. Letty kissed him back and smile in-between there sweet simple kisses.

"You've already have...Bubba!"Letty said in between there kisses. They parted from the kiss and continue smiling with there eyes.

"We should get going Mia and I made plans..."Brian said while getting up from his seat and taking Jack from Letty arms."Yeah, we'll see you later!" Mia said while hugging Dom and Letty goodbye.


	83. Let's Go For A Drive

Dom paid the bill and left the café with Letty.  
They held hands together and walked into town.

"Dom how long do you plan on making us stay, here?" Letty asked curiously.  
"As long as it takes to make sure you and the baby is safe..."Dom said, softly.

"You do know I have a doctor's appointment back at home, right?!" Letty reminded him.

"I do remember and we'll make it. Your health and the baby is my priority. I just want to make sure where ever that woman is...she is no where near us. Hobbs is trying to find her location and from there, we'll keep watch. As long as she is at distance. I feel more at ease..."Dom explained with a sigh.

She paused in her steps and tug at Dom hand, pulling him to her. He stop in his steps and went over to Letty." You know what!?" She said, softly.

"What!?" He asked with a timid smile.

"I'll feel more at ease if you just stop thinking about this for the day, stop thinking about protecting us for once and just enjoy this time with me. Dom, it's our honeymoon. The honeymoon we didn't get to have because you were on the run. Your a free man, now. We don't have any baggage right now. Besides for that one thing...but let's just relax. I'm tired of us looking over her shoulders..."Letty explained, softly while taking her hands and slipping them up his chest then wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrap his arms around her lovingly pulling her small body against his own.

"Can you just stop worrying... And just pay attention to me, your wife..."She said with a sweet smile. Dom couldn't help but smile back her.

"Letty your always on my mind. I can't promise you anything but I will try..."He said softly.  
"I guess that's a start..."She said softly against his lips.

Without hesitation Dom kissed her passionately his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and he pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. They were making out like love sick teenagers once again. A passer by saw the two lovers and quickly took a shot of them with a old school Polaroid camera. They shot another photo when Dom and Letty parted from the kiss.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The old man called out.  
Dom and Letty turned there gaze to the old man.  
The old man handed them a two pictures of them. One of them kissing and another of them looking into each other eyes, lovingly. Letty took the photos once she saw what they were.

"You two remind me of my wife and I, during our younger days. I couldn't help but to take a picture..."the old man said with a smile.

Letty smile at him and laughed."Thank You!"She said, sweetly then continued looking at the photo's once more.

"Make sure you take good care of her. She looks like the type that doesn't play games..."the old man said with a chuckle before walking off.

Dom just smile and laugh then look down at Letty sweetly. "You know he's right?"Letty said while handing him the pictures.

"I know he is!..."Dom said while taking the pictures and looking at it, happily.

"I think we should add these in the baby book..."Letty suggested with a smile then added."I want the baby to know they were conceived through love..."She said, softly.

Dom couldn't stop smiling at the picture and at her words."Then we will just do that..."He said, happily then added."Come on, let's go for a drive."He place the picture in his back pocket.

They got into a old vintage red and white car that had its top down. Dom started the car and drove along the open road. They were hardly any cars passing by on the road. Letty was twirling her scarf in her hand into the wind while watching the beautiful outdoor scenery. She had already slip off her boots and decided being bare foot in the car was more comfortable.

"They say the open road helps you think. About where you've been and where you're going..."Dom said with a smile.

Letty placed her feet on Dom lap. He had one hand on the steering wheel and another on Letty ankles rubbing soft circles against her skin.

"You know before I realize who you were..."  
"Whenever I was tired or stress, I would sleep and whenever I slept I would always hear a voice saying those exact words. I couldn't ever see the face of this voice. It was never clear but the only clear thing was those words..."Letty explained softly while staring at him as he drove then added.

"I remember the first time you said those words to me it scared the shit out of me because I could finally place a face to that voice..."

"I didn't know those words had such an effect..."Dom said, softly then added."When I first said it to you back then I just wanted you to relax. Whenever you saw me you were hostile and always at the edge. I just wanted you to take the time to open up yours eyes. I just wanted my Letty back..."

"We seriously came a long way..."Letty said softly while inhaling the fresh air.

Letty crawl over to Dom direction and started placing kisses on the side of his neck as he drove. Dom place his hand on her butt and held it firmly. She giggle and made herself comfortable on his lap. Letty started messing around with him as he drove along the open road.

"I'll block you. You can't see."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"Oh my God, we're gonna crash."  
"Oh no! What's gonna happen?" Letty teased him, playfully with laughter while she moved from side to side blocking his view. Dom smile and chuckle at her playfulness.

Dom held his left on the wheel while his hand held onto Letty hips and every now in day groping her butt with his hand.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked while wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"We're going back home. But, I'm taking the long way back..."He said, softly.

Letty raised an eye brow out curiosity.  
"Why the long way? Do you have something plan?"She asked, curiously.

"No I don't..." He answered.  
"I know when you aren't telling the truth, Dom!" She whisper in his ear then added."Tell me, what it is!" She demanded.

"No!" He said with a smile.  
"Hah! So you do have something plan!" She said happily with a grin then added."First you bought me the beach and beach house! What is it, now?" She asked, curiously.


	84. A Pink Blind Fold & A Surprise

Dom laughed out loud."As much as you hate surprises you always love all my gifts!" He said with laughter.

"Well, I like being spoiled by you every now and then, but what girl wouldn't..."Letty said with a smirk.

She figured the only way to get him to talk is to pull out the big guns. Letty lips brush along his neckline. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She kisses and licks his skin, her tongue had been something like a muscular eel worming it's way along his neckline to his ear. Letty started nibbling gently at his ear lobe.

"You're going to tell me..."She whispered seductively in his ear as her warm breath hit his skin.

"Damn! Letty you aren't playing fair..."Dom said with a groan. He was instantly becoming aroused by Letty seduction.

"Tell me now or phase 2 will happen! There is NO ONE for miles. So, it'll be more thrilling..."Letty threaten him with a grin.

"No!" He said with a firm tone, not backing down.  
"Ok! Shoot yourself but I did warn you..."Letty said with a devilish smile.

Dom saw that smile and knew no good would come if Letty continued on.

"Baby! Its a surprise just let me do this one thing for you. I promise you love it." Dom said with a smile.

Letty looked at him in eyes and sighed.  
"Fine! I'll let it go...we're almost there anyway..."Letty said while pulling off his lap and sitting right next to him. Dom lean over to kiss her lips and she kissed him back.

"Since we're almost there baby can you go into the glove compartment and get the blind fold..." Dom asked with a wide smile.

Letty turned her gaze to him. She had a very questionable expression on her face.  
"Really!? Dom are you into that now...!?"She questioned him while opening up the glove compartment and finding a hot pink blind fold.

Dom chuckled at her comment.  
"Letty it's not what you think..."Dom said with a smile then added."Just trust me and put it on!"

"So you don't have any furry hand cuffs to go with the blind fold?"Letty teased him, playfully.

"Let!"He called out her name with a warning tone.

"Alright Alright! I'll put it on..."She said just before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Letty did as she was asked and wrap her eyes with the hot pink blind fold and tying a bow in the back.

* * *

The car came to a slow stop and he quickly park the car. He turned off the ignition and step out of the car, then quickly jog around the car to open up the door for Letty. He pulled open her door and took her small hands into his own.

"Okay! Watch your steps..."Dom said with a smile.  
"I wouldn't have to watch my steps if you let me take off the blind fold.."She said while holding onto Dom hands tightly.

"Baby stop being difficult and bare with me..."Dom said while holding onto her hand and going into the beach house.

He let go of her hand and went behind her then placed his hands over her shoulders. Directing her to where to go.

"Don't worry just follow my lead..."He said softly then directed her back into there master bedroom. Dom had her facing there bed and quickly removed the blind fold for now. Letty opened up her eyes and saw a large white box on the bed with a pink bow over it.

"Dom is this your surprise?" Letty asked, curiously.

"Well, it's one of them..."Dom said with a smile then added."Whatever is in that box just put it on"

Letty was just about to ask another question but Dom already walked out the room shutting the door behind him. She sighed softly and look back at the white huge box on the bed.

"Well I guess it's just you and me..."She muttered to herself while opening the box.

Letty eyes lit up when she saw a white kimono dress that was neatly folded in the box. It was made out of real silk and beautifully hand made. She pulled the dress out of the box and continued admiring it. Letty thought it was perfect, it was sexy but very classy.

She quickly started undressing herself and slipped on the dress. It fit her perfectly and it wasn't hard to put on. The kimono was a T-shaped, straight-lined robe that fell to the ankles, the collar was a low V-neckline and short-length sleeves. The dress had a thigh high spilt on the side of the dress. Showing off her perfect tan legs. Around her waistline was fitted was silk ribbon. It showed off her pretuding baby bump. In the back of the dress was a large bow. Letty decides to minimal make-up and curl up the end of her hair. The only piece of jewelry on her finger was the wedding ring Dom gave her.

Letty look into the tall mirror and smile, she then placed her hands on her baby bump.

"Your father is just full of surprises. If, he had it his way. He'll always spoil us..."Letty said with a smile then added."He is such a good man! I know when you come into this world. You'll love him as much as I do..."

Letty didn't hear when Dom came back into the room. She only saw his reflection through the mirror and quickly turn around to face him.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked, curiously.

"Long enough!" He said with a smile while eyeing her up and down.

"Letty you look amazing..."Dom said while walking up towards her and taking her hands in his own.

Her cheeks started to blush from Dom compliments and they way he look at her."Are you going to tell me why I'm all dressed up..."Letty asked, curiously.

 *****Looks like I'm giving Dom and Letty a more romantic feel for the upcoming chapters because F8! Fail to give fans what our heart desire. Anyways, Letty pregnancy might be a process or I might skip a few more months, I dunno, yet. I just want to give Dom & Letty a good time in Cuba before things get tough*****


	85. You're My One And Only

"Rather than telling you, I'll show you..."He said while holding onto her hand and gently pulling her hand to follow right behind him.

Once they left the room they went through the back door of the kitchen. He open the door to reveal a trail rose peddles on the floor with a line of solar candles going along the stoney pathway going into the direction from the pool to the beach. As they near the beach Letty saw a traditional bedouin beach tent with lanterns and outdoor dining. In the center was romantic Canopy bedroom setup. The white chiffon curtain blew gently from the wind.

Everything was perfect setup on the beach giving the perfect view of the ocean. Waves pulling in and out front to the shoreline. Letty mouth dropped and her eyes were filled with surprise and happiness.

"Dom are you serious right now?" Letty said in shock while letting his hand go for a moment to take a look around. She went inside the canopy bedroom setup and saw the bed were filled with her favorite flowers. The sun was starting to set and she couldn't stop smiling from joy. Dom knew how much she loved the beach and how she loved being under the stars.

"I really wanted to do something special for you..."Dom said with a smile while crossing his arms against his chest and admiring Letty from a distance. She had such a contagious smile and that made him smile even more.

Dom had a lot of money from the time he spent in Rio with his team and robbing the person who practically ran the country. Obviously, money was no problem. Letty was his queen and he would give her anything her heart desire.

As the wind blows through her long hair, the warm sun setting on her face. Letty twirl around in the warm sand beneath her bare feet, the sun setting from the distance. Simplicity at its best, beauty at its most. Dom couldn't stop admiring his wife. He grabbed a old school polaroid camera from the bed and started taking photo's of Letty.

"Dom just being with you is special enough for me..."Letty said with a smile while looking at him, lovingly.

She walked over to the outdoor dining that was in a form of a picnic style. Dom quickly followed behind her. He tossed the camera to the make shift picnic floor that was covered with blankets and throw pillows. He caught up with her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's so beautiful out here! It just perfect.."She said happily while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your really pulling out all the stops huh?! I didn't peg you to be the romantic type.."She said with a giggle.

"Like I said before, I will do everything and anything for you and our child.."He said happily while getting down on his knees and placing his hands on her protruding baby bump.

Letty look down at him as he spoke to the baby.  
"Hey! Little Angel it's Daddy! Your mom and I are excited for your birth. We can't wait to meet you. But, until then please take it easy on your mommy..."Dom said softly then he kissed her belly and look up at her, lovingly.

"Dom! You've really made these last few weeks a little easier to bare. I know my mood swings aren't easy to handle and are much worst now that I'm pregnant but I really appreciate how much you've been there for us..."

"Thank You, I love you so much..." She said truthfully."I love you, too..."He said with a bright smile.

Without hesitation he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers. Softly, gently, he flirted with her mouth, dropping teasing kisses, and kissing her passionately. He slowly raised to his feet as they kissed and circle his arms around her, pressing her body into his own. She cupped his face with her hands and deepening the kiss further.

She darted her tongue across his lips, and he opened them in an invitation she eagerly accepted. His mouth was hot, sweet, and tropical. She wrap her arms around his neck while feeling his hand going under the back of her dress and caressing her soft skin on the back of her legs up to her butt. Letty inhaled sharply in-between the kisses.

He parted from the kiss and started leaving kisses on her neckline. She felt weak in the knees and started giggling as Dom left butterfly kisses along her neckline making his way to her breasts. His hand slightly brush along the side of her breath and she slightly pulled away. Dom took note and paused with his actions.

"Did I hurt you?"He asked.  
"No, it's just there very sensitive lately..."Letty explained softly. Her body was going through major changes because of the baby. He lean in to kiss her cheek. "Sorry!" He said with a genuine tone.  
"It's ok, it's the price I have to pay for getting knock up by my husband" She said with laughter.

"Sometime I still can't believe we have a baby on the way." Dom said with a smile.

"Me too! It was definitely not plan but beautiful things happen when you least expect it."She said while stroking her hands along his chest as he held her.

"Thank You Letty for giving me this chance. When I thought you died I didn't think I would be able to experience this anymore..."Dom said with great sincerity in his voice.

"Well, you have me, I'm fully alive and healthy."She said with a bright smile while taking his hand in her's.

"Let's just sit down and relax..."She said with a smile as she pulled his hand and went inside the traditional bedouin beach tent with lanterns and outdoor dining. Letty let go of his hand and took a seat on the large fluffy padded blanket that was on the sand. They were covered with different color of throw pillows on the blanket.


	86. Getting To Know Each Other, Again

Dom brought over a large tray of different tropical fruits and bottle of red wine. He sat it next to her.

"Red wine?!" Letty said in surprise.  
"Yeah, I made a call to our doctor about this and she said it is recomended to have 1 glass of red wine once a week during pregnancy not only does it flush toxins out of your system but it also helps with the babys mental development..."Dom explained while reaching over for a glass and pouring a very small amount of it for Letty.

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable drinking that. I understand what she says but..." Letty didn't finish her sentence because she was feeling rather unsure.

"Don't worry I also ask Mia and she had a few small glasses when she was carrying Jack. And he's 100% healthy..."Dom said while reassuring her.

Letty took the glass of red wine and nodded her head."Alright, I'll just have one small sip for now..."She said, softly then took one sip and place it down on the tray.

Dom took a seat behind Letty. She pressed her back against his chest and sat in between his legs. Dom started whispering things inside Letty ear which made her blush and laugh all at once. He wrap his arms around her protectively as his large hand started rubbing soft circles on her small bump.

"I think you are the only person I ever will let rub my baby bump this much..."Letty said with a laugh while picking up grapes from the tray and eating them.

"I can't help it. This baby is part of you. Our angel already has a connection with you but I don't. Not like you..."Dom said.

They were watching the sunset on the beach and waves crashing in and out of the shoreline.

"This baby has part of you as well. Our angel feels your presences, your voice, and your touch."Letty said with a smile while snuggling up against him.

He smile and kissed the top of her head. He she was one hundred percent right.  
"Do you think the baby will have a need for speed like us?" Dom asked with laughter.

"Shit! With us as parents we're in for it..."Letty said with laughter then added.  
"There isn't a doubt in my mind that our baby will be a troublemaker like us..."

They continue laughing together and cuddling with each other.

"The renovations for the house back home is almost complete. Have you made up your mind on you want the baby room to look like?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Nope!"  
"I mean I have a few ideas but I never really thought about it. I just want to really find out the sex of the baby before I start making any decisions for the room..." She said, softly.  
"Sounds like a plan..."He said with a smile.

Letty ate the whole thing of grapes and started working her way to the broken pieces of pineapples.  
Dom notice since she been pregnant eating fruits were her favorite past time. They continued talking about everything and anything. Dom shared about his time in Rio and the things him and his team did. Letty laughed at his experience and wasn't surprise Dom stole money from the guy who practically ran the country. Letty also shared about her time when first moved to London and how she travel around all parts of the world.

It was like they were getting to know each other all over again.

"This is really nice Dom..."  
"Who would have thought L.A. notorious street racer had such a romantic side to him..."Letty said while turning around and looking at him with a smile.

"I have my moments..." Dom said with a chuckle.  
"I've been meaning to tell you. Lately, I've remembering a lot more things on my own. My memories are no longer fuzzy but rather clear..."

"I finally feel like I'm getting a better understanding to who I am..." Letty explained, softly.

Dom smile at her and place a hand on her right cheek then brush his thumb against her soft delicate skin.

"I had a feeling you were..."  
"The things you would do and say just seem natural for you..."Dom said, happily then added."I think this trip and just getting away from it all. Is exactly what you needed. What we needed..."

* * *

Letty gave him a flirty and seductive smile. Her eyes signaling him that she wanted something else from him. She ran her finger tips along his lips, slowly. Dom grinned and had the same thing in mind.

"You look a bit tired...I think you should give me a massage..."She said with a devilish smile.

Dom didn't waste any time and grabbed her in bridal style then getting up to his feet. It was obvious Letty weight was nothing to him. She was light as a feather. Just when he picked her up suddenly she released a cute yet girly squeal.

She wrap her arms around his neck as he held her up."I guess this is my answer..."She said against his lips as he nodded in agreement.

He kissed her passionately and with great intensity. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat. As they kissed he walk towards the canopy bedroom setup. The white chiffon curtains blew gently from the wind. It was now dark out and all could be seen were bright stars in the sky, along with solar candles and lanterns glowing in the darkness.

He placed her gently onto her feet next to the bed. They continued kissing frantically and Letty tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Dom parted from the kiss giving a chance to catch there breath. He removed his shirt and toss to the floor. She ran her hands from his tone abs up to his muscular chest. As he cupped her face into his hand and kissed her with great urgency.

Dom didn't waste anytime and pulled the bow from the back of her dress, allowing it to fall apart. The ribbon fell to the floor and her kimono became undone. Leaving front open showing off her lingerie underneath. The collar of the dress fell along her shoulders revealing her flawless neckline and collar bone. Dom parted from the kiss and took advantage of his wife state.

His lips brush along her neckline. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He kisses and licks her skin, his tongue worming it's way along her neckline to her ear. She inhaled sharply from the pleasure. Dom slipped off the rest of her dress with his hands leaving her in only her lingerie.


	87. Sex On The Beach

Letty was growing rather impatient and pushed him against the bed. He was now on his back and looking up at his wife as she crawled on top of him.

"You're taking too long..."She whisper seductively against his lips with a grin.

"Good things happen to those who wait..."Dom said with his deep baritone voice.

As she was undoing the top button of his pants then pulling down his zipper while she straddle his lap. Letty smirk at him.

"You think you can wait Bubba!?" She questioned him with her raspy voice.

He sat up partially in the bed using his elbows to hold him up. "Not a chance..."He said with a chuckle while taking his hand and placing his hand on the back of her head then he had slammed his lips to hers and it nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.  
She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and granted him access, delved inside her mouth.

He quickly flip them over and he was now on top. They were kissing like crazy. Like there lives depend on it. She eagerly suck at his tongue. All the movement in the bed allow him to easily kick off his pants. Now leaving him only in boxers.  
Dom parted from the kiss and manage to pull the covers over them.

He smiled and pulled her ankle towards him. Her back sliding against the bed. He stood in between her legs and hovered over her body.

Though,his weight was mostly through his elbows and forearms planted on either side of her head, she was pinned down and helpless.

Leaning towards her face he kissed her lips, passionately. Dom pressed his bulge against her heat while Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her knees against his waist.

They continued kissing passionately adding more fuel to heat between them. Awareness of the end of his cock, oddly cool, repeatedly jabbing and bumping into and around her heat. She started moaning into the kisses from the sensation.

He wasted no time on unhooking the back of her bra then he parted from the kiss helping her slip off her bra.

"You really don't need these right now..."He said with a devilish grin.

Letty giggle as Dom tossed it to the floor, piece by piece there underwear was being thrown to the floor. They were now officially naked under the covers about to make love under the stars.

She capture his lips with her's and started kissing him frantically. Letty slid her right hand down between his groin and hers. She did a gentle twisting motion on the way down. To give him an incredibly erotic two-hander, Letty form a ring with her thumb and forefinger at the base of his shaft and gently tug downward.

He pulled away from the kiss and tossed his head back. To work his balls she place them in your palm and gently roll them around. He was getting closer to a orgasm. Letty took the chance to try tugging on them and it did just the trick. She felt a bit of his precum squirting in her hands. Letty lubricated his length with it, and started stroking him up and down. Just touching him alone was getting her aroused.

" **Letty! Fuck!** " He moan in pleasure while she started pumping his length. She kept forming an 'O' at the top of his cock. She slow down and release the pressure as he reach his orgasm. As he starts to orgasm, Letty felt him shot his load everywhere.  
Her hand covered in his cum. She lick his cum from her fingers and he watched her.

" **You taste good!** "She said.  
He grinned."Lemme have a taste" He said breathlessly and quickly kissed her tasting himself in her mouth.

Dom lightly groped her right breast with his hand and ran his finger tips across her nipple. He was very gently because he knew her breast was in a sensitive state. He parted from the kiss then grabbed one her nipples between his lips and lightly licking it before sucking it. That took Letty off guard she closed her eyes from pleasure and moaned softly.

He continued sucking making sure to show attention to her other breast.

He let his hand slide down her beautiful body, tracing a line with his fingers. He crossed her small baby bump and soon was at her soft mound. He let his hand go further down, and she slowly parted her thighs. This time it was warm and moist. His fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered in his arms from pleasure.

He cupped her, and slipped a finger inside. She squeezed him tightly against her body, and moaned into his ear. He began working his finger in and out gently, and she seemed to to be clamping down on it. She was slick inside, and warm. She began grinding her hips in time with his hand. Letty tossed her head back and arched her back in pleasure.

Dom loved the way she look beneath him. Her long hair spreaded across the pillow wildly and her eyes were shut closed tightly. Letty expression was filled with pure bliss. He gently slid his finger out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. She was starting to perspire again.

" **Does that feel good?** " He asked.

All she could manage was to squeak out a small moan. She continued rocking in time with his hand, and making these little moans into his ear. It was almost too much for him to take, he was throbbing and was sure he would cum again before they even got to making love.

Her rocking got faster, and her moans louder. She was thrusting her hips into his hand forcefully, and her breath was coming in little pants. Her body was slick and glowing with sweat. He could tell she was getting closer to climaxing. Her thrusts were becoming faster and her moans louder.

" **Does that feel good?** " He repeated.

" **Mmm-hmm** ", she managed to say through biting her bottom lip. Her toes were curling up, and she was squeezing her eyes shut.

She moaned loudly, clamped her thighs together, and dug her nails into his muscular bare back. He grunted at the pain, but it was still wonderful.


	88. The Great Passion of Dom and Letty

She cried out, shuddering with an explosive orgasm. He could feel her quivering and her face had the look of a woman in pure ecstacy. Her thrusting was slowing down, and she was panting harder for breath now. His hand was covered in her wetness, and still held tight by her thighs.

When her moans stopped, He tried to withdraw his hand, but every time he moved it she would shudder again and let out a little moan.

He whispered, "Letty..." He stroked her hair, now wet from perspiration, and kissed her face and neck. Her legs finally relaxed and he slipped his hand out, then lick his fingers clean.

"That never gets old..."She said breathlessly while watching him, intently. He grabbed and kissed her with great force. Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant she had arched up into his broad chest. Moaning in-between kisses from the contact of body heat and the bumping into and around her heat.

They parted from the kiss to catch some air. He reach down between them then held his manhood in his hand and slid into her heat. She wrapped her feet around his lower back. So he couldn't get away. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off gentle and slow. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up the pace.

He pulled back slowly and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace. He took his fingers and entwined them with her own. They grip each hands with great passion and urgency. Dom was moaning her name, telling her how good it was, how good she felt. She urged him to go faster, and harder.

" **Letty**..."

" **Dom**..."

There cries and moans couldn't be heard because the crashing sound waves from the ocean. She started picking up the pace with his help as continued bucking into her. They both released the grip from there entwined hands while he drove himself harder into her by slightly raising her thigh against his hip and pumping into her.

The force was so hard but yet so passionate her back began sliding up and down from his movements. Letty was in complete glory from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love.

Letty couldn't take it anymore and flip him over onto his back. She was now on top and took full charge. She slowly parted away from his lips and watch him, intently. He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs to her small protruding baby bump.

"God! You're Beautiful..."He moaned and grunted while she continued riding him. She rocked back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. He was almost there and so was she.

She pressed her hands against his bare chest. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion. Her back arched and head tossed back. He loved how his queen looked on top of him. Only getting provoked from the view.

They were so wrap up with each other that neither of them could recall how they got into the next position. She was bent over and crouched on all fours, now on her hands and knees.

He was now kneel behind her, and had her lean forward, and his chest lean down over her back. Then he graze her heat with his manhood.

He held onto her hips and with ease he slide himself into her wet heat he started pumping slowly. Dom started picking up the pace by thrusting into her as hard and fast as his body was capable of while also holding onto her hips and pulling her into him as hard as you can.

She moaned loudly as he pounded into her. He continued pumping his hips straight forward and harder. She was enjoying a good, hard straight forward pounding.

" **GOD YES! SO GOOD! SO BIG! MORE!** " She groaned and moaned loudly while gripping the bed sheets with her finger nails and tossing her head back.

" **LETTY! YES! YOU FEEL SO GOOD** "He groaned from pleasure. Dom thrusted in a way that the base of his manhood pressed against her vaginal canal. So he could stimulate the G-spot. He went deep, hard, and fast while penetrating her from behind. Dom reach over and went under started stimulating her heat with his fingers.

This brought Letty onto a real high she was on verge of having an organism. She slapped his hand away from her heat only wanting him to hold her hips steadily. She slipped her fingers in her heat to stimulate her own clitoris while he pounded into her straight forward. In seconds that knot at the root of his manhood dissolved in pure fire, melting. She felt that sensation and came as well. Dom filled her up with his cum. It felt like he unloaded three loads into her heat.

He pulled out of her and fell back into the bed exhaustedly. She collapse onto the bed as well and turn over to face him as she caught her breath.

" **FUCK!** " He cursed out loud while he breathe heavily.

She smiled at him than leaned in to capture his lips with a her's. Letty kissed him once more before pulling away.

"That's exactly what we just did!" She said seductively with a grin.

He laughed out loud and ran a hand over his bald head. He briefly look up at the stars then back at her. Dom and Letty were all tangle up with each other and in the satin sheets. Letty place her left leg over his lap under the covers as she snuggle up against him. He wrap an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Nah, we just made love..." His deep baritone voice said with a chuckle.

She laughed while trailing her finger tips against his muscular chest.

"I guess the first half was just that..."  
"But towards the end we FUCK!" She said bluntly.

They both laughed together.


	89. Dom Proposal

After a few minutes of silence, of watching the ocean and the stars. Letty eyes widen at the sight of different colors of fireworks being shot into the air.

"Dom!"  
"Don't tell me you also set this up, too!?"Letty questioned him.

Dom laughed out loud then grinned.  
"Ok! I won't..."He said with a chuckle.

Her eyes were glue to the fireworks amaze by the different colors and shapes but what surprise her the most was the words 'Marry Me?' written with the help of fireworks. Letty eyes widen from surprise and she slowly turn to look at Dom. He just continued smiling happily at her.

"Our love never gave up, never lost its faith, it has always been hopeful, and have endure through every circumstances. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life to continue, to make you feel the same way..."

"Letty, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?" Dom asked with great sincerity in his voice, offering his heart to her once again.

Dom had secretly slip the ring off her finger when they were making love in order to this proposal. He held the ring and his heart in his hand. Only hoping she would say those magical words again.

She look down at the ring in his hand and wonder when did he have the chance to take it from her finger. Letty laughed and smile at him.

"I can't believe you...Dom!"  
"Of Course!"  
"I'll marry you again..." Letty said happily with a bright smile on her face. She threw her arms around him and hugged him excitedly. He fell back against the bed and hugged her back. Without hesitation and thought he kissed his soon to be bride once again.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him back passionately. They slowly parted from the kiss and look into each other eyes. There lips form a smile. Dom still had the ring in his hand, then took hold of Letty left hand and slip it onto her ring finger.

"Dominic Toretto, I can't believe you..."  
"You really must have put some thought into this huh?! Was Mia and Brian, in on this?" She asked, curiously.

"No, they aren't aware of any of this. I just told them. Don't bother reaching out to us for a few days.. "  
"Honestly, the day I found you is the day I had plans marrying you again. I should have propose to you when I gave the ring the first time but I just wanted it special and perfect for you..."He explained softly.

"Dom! You know I can call you out on your shit. At any given moment!"

"The night you gave me this ring was the same day. That guy at the mechanic shop flirted with me..." Letty pointed out with laugh then added."I took care of it but you made it your mission to get me a ring."

Dom chuckled and ran his hand over his bald head.  
"Look! Letty, in all honesty I had this ring made for you before I thought I lost you. I had plans to give it to you but there wasn't ever a good time."

"I won't lie when I saw that guy trying to pull a fast one on you. I had to make it clear that you are happily married and taken..."Dom said with a shy smile.

"You for real?" She asked, pulling back, a perfect eyebrow arched in question.

He nodded his head 'Yes' and sighed afterwards.

"Aww..who would have thought my big bad notorious street racer had a jealous strike on him..."She teased while crawling on to his lap and straddling him under the covers. He smile at her and wrap his arms around her, lovingly. She wrap her arms around his neck and gave his lips a quick peck.

"You do know the only man I have eyes for...is you. So next time your feeling possessive remember that...Bubba!" She said with a giggle.

"I won't forget..." He said.  
"You won't!?" She questioned.  
"I won't.." He answered back while picking her up by cupping her butt with his hands and bringing her down on his manhood.

"Ooh...is that what you want baby...?"She asked against his lips before kissing him.

He licked his lips and look right at her.  
"Yeah" He whispered softly against her lips and quickly capture her lips with his own.  
"Round Two! It is!" She said while giggling in the kiss as Dom grinned excitedly.

The two love birds fell back against the bed and continued fooling around under the covers. Enjoying a hot and steamy night under the stars on there private beach.

* * *

The following morning Letty eyes fluttered open the sun started to rise. For second Letty felt disoriented and forgot where she was for a moment. She remember everything from last night and realize she was still outside on the beach. Letty turned over in bed and saw Dom still fast asleep. She sat up in bed with the covers pressed against her breasts. A gentle gust of wind blew by and messily blew through the long locks of her curly raven hair.

She watch the sun rise and smile at the sight it was so beautiful and breath-taking.

"How did you sleep?"

She heard Dom deep baritone voice from behind and felt his sweet soft lips being pressed against her skin on the back of her shoulder.

Letty turned slightly around then look over her shoulders and smile at him.

"Good..." She look away from him then continued admiring the sunrise, and the waves crashing into the shoreline.

"When I woke up, I almost forgot where I was..."  
"It's just so beautiful out here..." Letty said happily.

"Let's have the wedding on the beach..." Dom quickly suggested to her then added. "My original idea was for the Race Wars but since you love the beach so much I think a beach wedding is more appropriate..."

He had no ideal how happy he had just made Letty. She turned around and threw her body at him, hugging him tightly.

"I would love that..."She said happily. He laughed and quickly hugged her back then brushed the back of her hair with his hand. He inhaled her sweet scent and smile to himself.

'I'm such a lucky man. I would do anything for them..' He thought to himself.

"Do you want to do a private wedding again? Or have the family there?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Not sure, the last time we did it. We told no one. It was more exciting that way. Just you and me, which was more our style. But, I think it'll be nice if everyone is included this time around." Letty said, softly with a shy smile.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible" Dom said with a smile.

Letty was surprise and raised an eye brow in question.

"Dom what's with the rush? We have plenty of time..."Letty said with a smile.

"Let, I just don't want to wait anymore. Let's just do it! Like Now!" Dom said excitedly.

"Now!?" She questioned him.  
"Yes Now!" He said with a bright smile.  
"Dom we can't possibly get everyone all here in short notice..." She said with a smile.

"Ok! then let's do it tomorrow! It'll give at least everyone a chance to make it..."He said happily.

"Your crazy! You know that!?" Letty said with laughter just before kissing him. He kissed her back sweetly. "I've been told..."He grinned in the kiss.


	90. Fairy-God Husband & Ice Cream

Back inside the beach house Dom was making phone calls to everyone to let them know about the news and the plans. Letty had just taken a shower and stood in the bathroom blow drying her wet hair.

"I've call the family and so far, everyone is attending." Dom said with a smile while getting up from the bed. He walked toward the master bathroom and stood in the doorway. He watched Letty combing out her hair and straightening it with the help of the blow dryer.

"That's great. Lemme guess Roman complained it's so short notice and it's just like us to do things in spur of the moment..."Letty said with a smirk just before laughing.

"Yeah, you know the usual..." Dom said with a chuckle.

"How you feeling?"Dom asked curiously.  
"I'm good."  
"The morning sickness isn't as bad."  
"...Well, compare to the very beginning." Letty said while smiling faintly at him.

"After the wedding tomorrow, do you want to go back home or stay a few more days in Cuba before your ultrasound appointment next week?" Dom asked, curiously.

Letty was surprise that Dom was actually giving her a choice in the matter. It wasn't like him but I guess that talk about making decision together work.

"After the wedding, let's spend a few more days here then fly back to L.A. for the appointment. I'm really loving Cuba..."Letty said with a smile.

Dom laughed out loud.

"I know so you've told me many times!" Dom said softly. He was relieved that Letty chose to stay a few more days. It gave him a chance to catch up with Hobbs.

"Did you make any arrangements for a wedding dress?" Dom asked.  
"No, I was thinking of just using my old one and having Gisele pick it up for me in L.A." Letty said softly.

It was just like Letty not to stress about it. He always did everything to make her happy but it was always the simplest things that made Letty happy. Dom chuckle to himself.

"Letty don't worry about asking Gisele. I figure you would want to wear your old wedding dress. So I took care of it. I also had it alter just a little bit to make it comfortable for you because of the baby..."  
"Your still pretty small for three months so it wasn't anything major. Well, those were Mia exact words." Dom explained softly.

Letty was stunned with Dom and was beyond dumbfounded.

"I really can't with you, Dom"  
"You're like some 'Fairy God-Husband', How you know I would want to wear my old dress? What if I said I wanted to wear some ridiculous over the top dress?" Letty questioned him.

All Dom could do is just laugh hysterically.

"Baby"  
"Even, if you wanted a ridiculous over the top dress I would have one. On stand by for you..."  
"But, I had a feeling you wanted your old wedding dress because...Letty the simplest things always makes you happy..."Dom said while walking over to her and taking the comb out of her hand then placing it on the counter. He took both of Letty hands in his own and look down at her with a loving smile.

"I know you don't like me spoiling you or spending any sort of money on you unless it's parts for your car or motorcycle. But, Letty you are my Queen and you deserve so much. So I will continue catering to you." Dom said with a proud smile.

Letty pouted cutely and decided not to fight back with Dom. If, he wanted to spoil her he could go right ahead.

"Sometime, I feel like your doing all of this because your afraid you won't be able to do this for me, EVER!"

Dom bit down at his lips and nodded in understanding because he knew she was right. Letty always knew how he really felt before he knew himself. She saw the look in his eyes and released her hand from his hold. Letty place the palm of her hand on his cheek lovingly.

"Dom you don't have to rush. I'm here, your here and we're here. We have plenty of time to experience everything together."

" I will let you do everything you want for me as long as it's in moderation. Ok?" She asked.

He smile at her "Ok" He said, happily then place a sweet and simple kiss on her lips.

* * *

Letty laughed, softly."I'm not gonna even bother to ask how you got my dress in short notice and how you were to get my size so soon for the alteration. And after two years you knew where to find it..." She said while shaking her head.

Dom just grinned widely at her. Letty was getting annoyed with his cleverness and playfully smack his chest with her hand.

"Make your self useful and get me ice cream..."Letty said demandingly.

Dom chuckled"What flavor?"He asked.

"Hmm...I remember your exact words were..."  
"You knew everything about me!"  
"So, baby figure it out!" She said with a smirk.

She turned away from Dom grabbing her blow dryer and turning it on. Ignoring Dom prescence until he return with the right answer. If, there was even a right answer.

A few minutes later Letty walked out the bathroom and slipped off her towel. She took her panties from the bed and slipped it on. She stood in front of the tall mirror and stared at her small baby bump. Her hands started rubbing soft circles against it.  
Letty could see her body was definitely changing, her breasts were growing a little larger. It was actually the first time she was taking a good look at her body.

She didn't notice when Dom walk into the room. He sat the ice cream on there night stand and stood behind Letty then encircling his arms around her.

"How's both my baby's?"He asked, sweetly while both of his hands caressed the globes of her breasts then brushing his fingers on her nipples softly. He finally rested his hands over her's on the baby bump.

She smile and pressed the back of her head against his chest.

"We're good!"  
"It feels like this all too good to be true.." Her husky voice said softly.

He smiled at her lovingly they stared into the mirror looking at each other reflection.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I was running with Cipher. In a million years I never picture myself married or getting married. For the most part pregnant. I've thought about it...and in some shape or form wanted it but the bad things I did. I didn't think I deserved it." Letty explained softly.

"When I found you Letty"  
"You were in a really dark place"  
"You couldn't remember who you really were, and I didn't blame you. Your actions were a result of mine..."

"Letty you are a good woman. You deserved this life and so much more."

"There's only one woman in this 'Universe' that could be strong enough to bear my daughter or son," he told her.

She smile shyly and tuck a loose piece of hair stran behind her ear. He kissed the top of her head. She quickly turned around in his arms and pressed her swollen breasts against his chest. She was only wearing a pair of white lace panties, the kind that pretended to cover her butt, but only ended at the swell of her behind. His hands went from her baby bump to her ass in seconds. Especially, when he got a good look in the mirror.

"Dom you always know the right things to say..."She said with a smile. Letty draped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers caressing his neck. She saw that 'look' in his eyes and grinned mischievously.

"What are you thinking right now, Bubba?" She asked.

"Many things but at this moment, I'm thinking of only one thing..." He kissed her but this time he used both hands to lift her by her perky behind. Effortlessly, she wrap her legs around his waist.

Letty looked down at him as he held her up easily like she was a rag doll. She kissed him back, but stop.

"Where's the ice cream?" She asked.  
He looked over at the night stand and she followed his gaze. Letty saw the flavor and grinned, it was 'Sea Salt Caramel'.

"Not bad Toretto! Not bad..."  
"Let's use it!" She said with a bright smile.

Dom chuckled at her idea.  
"Since you've been pregnant you've been into real kinky shit!" He told her with laughter.

"You complaining?" She asked, pulling back, a perfect eyebrow arched in question.

"No Ma'am! I welcome this with open arms..."He grinned.

"Good!" She kissed him on the lips then reach over for the ice cream on the night stand as he held her up. They continued kissing and made there way to there bed. Dom and Letty were making love for hours back to back.

Two Hours later, Dom and Letty were in the kitchen making dinner.


	91. The Night Before the Wedding

"So you're telling me I spent this whole time cooking when you knew how to?" He said out loud in surprise.

"Well, you never ask and you did say when were kids I burn a lot our meals..."Letty pointed out while slicing up the onions, red bell pepper and parsley like master chef.

Dom saw how she was slicing the vegetables like a pro and was shock. Each day he was learning something new about his wife. In many ways she was the same but did change in some ways.

"I did say that, didn't I!?" He briefly recall then asked,"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Two months after Cipher found me. I realise I had to learn how to cook. She was horrible in the kitchen. So it was either starve to death or get off my ass and learn how to cook. I started learning how to cook with the help of YouTube and by friend of mine who owes a restaurant in Paris..."Letty explained softly while stirring the tomatos sauce she made from scratch then she added the cut up vegetables she slice up into the pot.

"From that point on everything came natural to me. Almost an instinct, I enjoy cooking it's kinda like working on a car transmission..."Letty said with a smile then look over her shoulders. "But, Dom don't get any ideas. I refuses to be one of those wives who cook all the meals for there husbands. You have hands and your going to use them..."Letty threatened him then added."We're a team so we cook together and if neither party can appear under vaild circumstances. They have the right to cook without the other and it will be a rotation..."She said, softly.

Dom smiled at her and wrap his arms around her.  
"I wasn't having any funny ideas. I know being in the kitchen isn't your style. It ain't mine either but we gotta eat right!? Plus it ain't just us, now." He told her while caressing her small baby bump.

"We gotta take care of what's ours now..."He said with a smile. Letty secretly love whenever he touch her belly. It always made her feel at ease.

"Yeah your right!" Letty agreed with him.  
"But, I agree with you one hundred precent. We either cook together or take turns..."He said then kiss the top of her head before walking away to get the pasta ready.

A few minutes Letty and Dom heard a knock at the door.

"I guess there here!" Letty said out loud.  
Dom stop working on the pasta and went to answer the door. It was Mia, Jack and Brian at the door. Brian was holding Jack and Mia had Letty wedding dress in a large white garment bag.

"Thanks for coming..."Dom said while hugging Mia then giving Brian a Bro-Hug.  
"No problem! I'm just happy we can be part of this wedding, this time..."Mia said with a smile but her eyes said something different and Dom knew that look all too well.

"Mia for the millionth time, I'm sorry. It just happen.."He apologized.

"Yeah, whatever...Letty said the same thing..."Mia pouted cutely then brush pass Dom. Brian just continued laughing in the background.

"Mia does have a point. How could not invite your baby sister and let alone not tell her about the marriage..."Brian said while shaking his head in disappointment.

Dom sighed and closed the front door behind Brian.  
"You two will not give me a break. Why aren't you giving Letty the same hard time..."Dom complained, cutely.

"Because she doesn't need anymore on her plate and no matter I will always love my sister..."Mia snapped back with a smile. Letty heard Mia as she was walking into the living room and laughed out loud.

"Love you to girl!" Letty said with a smile and gave Mia a warm hug.

"That's just cold..."Dom muttered to himself.

"I got your dress. You're almost all set for tomorrow..." Mia said happily while handing Letty the garment bag. "Thank You, Mia. I've been meaning to ask, but would you like to be my maid of honor?" Letty asked with a smile.

* * *

Mia eyes lit up from joy and she quickly hug Letty happily.

"Of Course! I would love to..."Mia said with tears of joy.

Brian and Dom just stood in the background smiling at both woman who made each of there hearts race.

Before Mia and Letty disappear with each other into the bedroom. Letty told Dom the food was all ready and she placed it on low heat.

"Are you going to try it on?" Mia asked.  
"I guess..."Letty said while unzipping the garment bag and taking her dress out the bag.

Letty went into the bathroom to get dress and quickly came out wearing her wedding dress. Mia eyes lit up happily and she couldn't get rid of her bright smile.

"Omg! You look amazing!" Mia said excitedly.

Letty started blushing slightly and went over to the tall mirror to take a look for herself. The dress fit her perfectly it was snug in all the right places and her small baby bump showed just a little.

"It's funny the first time I wore this I wasn't pregnant but now I am.."Letty said with a slight laugh.

"To be honest I aways wonder when you two would make me a Aunt. It's about time..."Mia said with a smile while pulling her phone out and taking pictures of Letty in the dress.

Meanwhile, Dom was setting up the table for dinner as Brian lay Jack in the guest room to sleep. Brian came right out and started helping Dom place the food on the table.

"Smells good, is this take out?" Brian asked teasingly.

"Nah, Letty made it..."Dom answered with a smirk.

"Shit! She knows how to cook now?" Brian asked in shock.

"That was my reaction and she does..."Dom replied with a smile then "Letty is still the same but different in some ways. But, the different is a good thing..."

Brian chuckled"Dom, it's called growth..."He said with a smile."We all go through it. Especially, when we've been through it..."

Dom nodded in agreement.

"You're about to be a father. How does it feel?" Brian asked curiously.

"Honestly, Bri, I couldn't be any happier..."  
"When I first found Letty it was miracle for me. I didn't think I would get another chance. I pray to God that if he gave me Letty back I would do everything the right way and be the man she deserved. God believe in my promise and rewarded me with not only Letty but with an angel. An angel that Letty and I, made together from love..."  
"I can't wait to be a dad..."Dom said proudly with a wide smile.

After Letty tried on the dress Mia went to check up on Jack. Letty was on her way to the dining room when she heard Dom talking to Brian. She heard everything and started to smile.

"You never told me that..." Her husky voice could be heard from a distance. Dom turned around from surprise and ran his hand over his bald head shyly.

Without hesitation or warning Letty went over to Dom. She drew him toward her with her eyes, he inclined his face toward hers and lay his mouth on her mouth then they shared a passionate kiss.

Brian chuckled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly." I'm gonna check on what's taking Mia so long..." He said before leaving the room.

They were kissing like crazy. Like there lives depend on it. His tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding and she sucks on it. She slid her hands up his muscular chest and drap her arms around him. Dom slid his hands down along her hips and made her way to her perfect butt.

Slowly, and with great difficulty they parted from the kiss to catch there breaths.

"Letty..." He whispers her name while licking his lips.  
"Is that how you really feel?"Letty asked curiously.

Dom cupped her face into his large hands and smile down at her lovingly.

"Yes! You've given me something I never thought I would get to have. I'm going to do right by you two..." He said proudly. She just continued smiling at him, sweetly.

"Is it safe to come out?" Brian called out from a distance.

Dom laughed at Brian comment and Letty just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, Bri! We ain't fuckin' in the dining room like last time..."Letty said bluntly with small laugh.

 *****Sorry for not posting as often I'm getting ready to go back to school and I'm also working. So, I've been a little busy. I'm gonna try to post more chapters, soon! ( ￣▽￣)σ*****


	92. Wedding Plans

Dom kiss her lips one last time before letting her go. Mia and Brian were hesitate about taking there seats at the table.

"She's just messing around. We haven't done anything in here, yet. But I can't say for the other places in the house..."Dom said with a laugh.

"I swear you two are worse then rabbits..."Mia said softly.

Dom and Letty laughed out loud because they knew Mia was right. Since, Dom and Letty reunited they have never been able to take there hands off each other.

Everyone took there seats at the table, Mia decides to do grace before they had dinner.

"So the plan was for me and Letty to spend the rest of the night together. And in the morning I will be getting her ready for the wedding.."

"As for you Dom, you'll be going back to the Hotel with Brian for the night. You won't see Letty until the day of the wedding..." Mia explained.

Dom felt uncomfortable with the plan because he's always been at Letty side since he found her. Letty notice the look on his face and grabbed his hand under the table reassuring him it was all good.

"With what's going on I don't think that's a good idea."Dom said worriedly.

"Dom its just for the night and until morning. What could possibly happen.."Mia pointed out then added."You two are always coup up in this house. I think taking a break from each other is good..."

"A lot could happen Mia..."Dom muttered.

"Dom, don't worry I got this!" Letty said with a reassuring smile then added."I can take care of myself if anything happens. Me and the baby will be perfectly fine.."

Dom look into her eyes and nodded his head. He finally agreed but he was one hundred percent not liking this move.

"Only on one condition...that I can have security on the beach house property?" Dom suggested.

"Already taken care of! I knew you wouldn't back down. So I made some calls to a few friends of mines and yours, to do this as a favor for us. Trust me, if it was just me on the line. I wouldn't do it. But, since I'm carrying percious cargo. I think having back up is a good idea..."Letty explained softly.

Dom smile at her and was honestly surprise she already took care of it. He felt a little better but still on edge leaving her alone. He kissed the side of her cheek, sweetly.

"Ok! I guess it's settle..."Dom sighed then said with a slight reluctant tone in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York at Cipher and Letty old hideout. The people who took Cipher body from the DSS morgue were going through complications. They hid inside a old abandoned factory building that look filthy and damage on the outside but was very put together in the inside. It was well furnished with the best high tech equipment along with variety of weapons.

"Why isn't she waking up?"the male voice was filled with concern and desperation.

"She should have been awake days ago..." the female voice said.

"Did you get any word on Letty location?" The male asked, curiously.

"Yeah, She's in Cuba, we have people watching her from the distance bu-but..." the female answered though hesitated with the rest of her sentence.

"But what?"The male asked in great frustration.

"It looks like Letty is pregnant..."The female said, timidly.

He sighed in frustration and stared down at Cipher body as she was lying on the hospital bed still unconscious.

"That's unfortunate..."  
"Well, I know for sure Cipher doesn't want Letty hurt. Which is going to be difficult..."  
"Because the Letty we all know and work with, won't give up without a fight..."  
"When we do get Letty back make sure she and the child isn't harm. If you have to, find a drug to knock her out. But make sure it won't harm her or the baby..."the male told the female.

"If Dom is the father of that child that means Letty and that child will be prove to be a great asset for our team..."the male muttered quietly to himself.

"Make sure you make passports for the two under different alias. We have to leave the country as soon as possible. Tell the team to make them ready for infiltration... "the male instructed the female before she walk out the make shift hospital room.

"We have to go rescue our boss..." the male said to himself with a devilish grin.

As the female walk away she knew this wasn't right and had to find a way to get to Letty before the group did. She curse herself for letting him know about the personal details about Letty but, if she didn't say anything someone else would.

* * *

It was finally morning, the day of the wedding and Letty was lying asleep in bed curl up into ball. Sleeping without Dom prove to be uncomfortable for her. She slept on his side of the bed and it still wasn't enough.

Mia came walking into the room and saw Letty still sleeping.

"Girl, you still not awake?" Mia said softly.  
Letty eyes fluttered open and turned over in bed to get a good look at Mia.

"I fell asleep late. I couldn't sleep. I'm so used to having Dom next to me. My body doesn't know how to function without him at my side..."Letty admitted tiredly.

Mia smile at Letty and sweetly brush a strain of hair out of her face.

"You really do have it bad..."Mia said with a giggle.  
Letty rolled her eyes and laughed, as well.

"I guess, I do..."She said with a smirk while sitting up in bed. Her hair was all messy and filled with her natural curls.

"We really gotta do something about your hair..."Mia said with a laugh in a cute teasing manner.

Letty rolled her eyes with smile forming on her lips and threw a pillow at Mia playfully.


	93. Cheers to Sister's

Letty ran her hands through her wild hair and smile at Mia. Her stomach made a loud rumble and growl.

"I guess the baby and I are hungry..."Letty said with a smile while rubbing her baby bump.

"Well, lucky for you. I made you breakfast. Dom called this morning and told me what you usually prefer..."Mia said with a smile.

"He never stops..."Letty said softly while getting out of bed.

"He won't ever, the day he thought you died is the same day he died inside. Right now with your return he's living this reality that was once his dream..."Mia said with a smile.

"I know, he's such a great man. I'm looking forward to this wedding again.." She said softly while making her way to the bathroom and slightly wiggling around.

"This pregnancy makes me pee too much. I always have to go and I'm always hungry. This baby is a vampire..."Letty complained tiredly. Mia laughed in the background as she watch Letty walk into the bathroom.

"Girl get used to it, it's going to be like that for a long time..."Mia said with a laugh.

They both heard loud knocking at the front door.  
"I think Gisele and Ramsey are here. Go ahead and take a shower, I'll get the table ready for breakfast." Mia said excitedly before leaving Dom and Letty room.

Mia quickly answered the door.

Gisele and Ramsey came bum rushing through the front door with there garment bags in hand along with a large silver travel size makeup case.

They happily greeted each other and hug.

"Where's Letty?" Ramsey asked with her cute british accent.

"Yes where is the bride?" Gisele asked with her sweet hispanic accent.

"She's taking a shower. She'll be out soon..."Mia explained then added."You can put your things in the guest room, it's just down the hall to your left..."

Gisele and Ramsey did just that. They quickly got settle in and went into the kitchen then started helping Mia set up breakfast outside in the backyard where the pool was which overlook the beach.

"Damn! You were right Dom went all out for Letty. This place looks amazing..."Ramsey said while starring off into the direction of the beach.

"Yeah, since he's gotten Letty back he's been smothering her with gifts and a lot affection. Plus, with the baby on the way he's been on Papa Bear mode..."Mia explained with a laugh.

Everyone started filling up the table with breakfast. They had blueberry and strawberry pancakes, chocolate chips waffles, bacon, chicken biscuits, orange cranberry muffins, and mixed berry smoothies. And lastly a full cold glass pitcher of strawberry lemonade with sweeten cherries at the bottom just for Letty.

"Leave it to Mia to make us gain more weight..."Gisele said teasingly with laughter.

"This is every pregnant woman dream..."Mia said happily.

"Letty is going to be on cloud 9!" Ramsey said with a laugh.

* * *

"You think so!?..."Her husky sweet voice could be heard from a distance.

Letty walked towards the breakfast table like a boss. Making an effortless entrance like she always did. She was wearing a white silk robe over her and the back of the robe had 'Bride' written in lavendar cursive behind it. Her long wet wavy hair flow down her shoulders just from taking a shower.

She formed a smile across her lips and hug Gisele and Ramsey before taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Mia you really went all out..."Letty said happily while eyeing everything on the table.

"Well, Dom told me a few things you like and I also decided to make a few more things I like when I was pregnant with Jack. I figured you might like it as well..."Mia said happily.

"Thank You! Mia!"  
"Gisele and Ramsey, thanks for coming, I know it was very short notice..."Letty said with a genuine tone.

"It's all good. We're happy to come. Besides, it's our first time in Cuba. So, this is extra exciting for us..."Ramsey said happily.

"Ladies I want to make a simple toast" Mia suggest happily.

Everyone held up the glass in the air while Mia made a sweet speech.

 ** _"Before you were Dom girlfriend. You were my sister, first. From the day I met you. I look up to you. You always held yourself with elegance, grace and so much power. I love you so much Letty. I'm so happy and proud that my big brother found a strong woman like YOU. You two are each other equals and have always bring the best out of each other..."Mia said happily._**

Letty held back her tears and smile sweetly at her. It really touch her heart to hear that Mia felt that way. Letty memories of Mia were slowly coming back. She mostly remember there childhood together but nothing beyond just that, yet.

"I love you, too. Mia always and forever!"Letty said with a sweet smile.

"Cheers!"

Everyone toast there glasses together before taking a sip of there drinks.

The girl's started digging into the food and making light conversation.

"I can't wait to start arrangements for Letty baby shower..."Mia said excitedly.

"Wait!? How you get Letty to agree"Gisele asked in surprise.

"It wasn't easy. I had to recruit Dom..."Mia said with laughter.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully."Honestly, I prefer working on a car transmission then having a baby shower..."She admitted while drinking her strawberry lemonade then added."But, I guess this a woman typical way of getting free gifts for the baby..."She joked.

Mia, Gisele and Ramsey all started laughing together at Letty last comment.

Everyone knew Letty wasn't your typical woman and she was very much a tomboy. She did have her girly sides but those were sides Dom and Mia only witness a few times in there lives.

"So what's with the heavy security?" Ramsey asked curiously.

"Hobbs came by the other day and announce Cipher isn't dead. So, for my safety and to give Dom a peace of mind. This is the result..."Letty vaguely explain with a nonchalant tone.

"It feels like I'm on Braga compound..."Gisele said quietly referring to the heavy arm men.

"How are you feeling about it?"Gisele asked.

"Mostly tired and annoyed, if anything. I just want to bring my child into this world in peace. If I wasn't pregnant I would be on the first flight out...taking care of the issue. But, since I don't just have myself to worry about, I have to be smart. I have to protect my baby at all cost. Which means i have to stay away from the battle field. Stay away from my old ways..."Letty explained, tiredly.

"That's understandable..."Gisele said softly.  
"We all have your back Letty. If you need us, don't hesitate to reach out."Ramsey said kindly.

"Thanks!"Letty said, sweetly.


	94. A Unexpected Arrival

Letty attention soon went to her phone as it started ringing. She look at the caller ID and notice it was her other half and parnter in crime calling. Before answering she told everyone she would take the call. Letty got up from her seat and walked away from the girls. She quickly picked up and answer the call.

"Hey! Sexy!" Dom said flirtatiously.

Letty rolled her eyes and smirk.

"How did you sleep without me last night?"Dom ask curiously.

"Well, considering you weren't there I had plenty of room for myself. So I slept great.."She said with a smile.

"Lies!" Dom said with a chuckle.

"What is it to you?" Letty ask with a grin.

"Baby I know you. I know you didn't sleep a wink..."Dom said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Letty said with a laugh then asked."Dom why are you calling?"

"What!? I can't call my wife, my life ..."Dom said with a grin.

"When did you start becoming so cheesy on me Dom?" Letty asked with laughter.

"The day I made you mine!" Dom said, sweetly.

Letty started blushing shyly and stayed quiet for awhile.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dom asked.

"Mhm...no reason it's just...the things you say. You make me feel ugh I dunno..."Letty said softly trying her best to find the right words to explain how she was feeling.

As she held the phone to her ear she walk back into the beach house going through the kitchen back door.

"I make you feel what?" Dom questioned her, curiously.  
"I'm not the type to say mushy shit!"  
"But, you give me butterflies like a school girl..."Letty shyly admitted to him.

Letty couldn't see Dom smiling widely but he look like a possess joker on drugs. That's how wide his smile was at the moment.

"I didn't know I made you feel this way."Dom said, softly then asked. "What else are feeling in that short skippy silk white robe?"

Letty had a confused expression on her face. She wonder how he knew what she had on. She looked around the kitchen, dining room and living room. But, Dom was no where in sight.

"You look lost what are you looking for..."Dom asked softly.

"Dom don't tell me your here?" Letty said, softly.

"Okay! I won't..."His voice could no longer be heard on the phone. But, be heard right behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Dom behind her. Letty hung up the phone and looked at him, in surprise. "Dom you aren't post to be here...Mia is going to kill you..."She told him.

* * *

"Well, she's not gonna find out..."Dom said while taking her hand in his own and quickly dragging her into there bedroom then locking the door behind them. Without warning he pinned Letty back against the wall and started kissing her frantically.

He closed the gap between them and in one swoop lifted her up on his hard body. She wrapped her legs around his torso and cupped her hands around his bald head.

"God! I just had to see you..."Dom said with a low growl. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

As they kissed she could feel her robe unraveling and Dom's manhood pressing against her heat.

"Dom! We re-really sh-shouldn't ri-right n-now..."Letty said in between the kisses. Dom lips parted for Letty's he started trailing sweet kisses along her neckline to collar bone.

"Don't worry no one knows I'm here..."Dom said softly as started licking, then sucking at her skin and tugging down at the rest of bridal robe. Her robe now hung below her shoulders revealing her breasts.

Her mind was becoming very foggy and she couldn't think straight. But, she was feeling exactly what he was feeling, and it had to be taken care of.  
They started shedding each other clothes erratically. Every piece of clothing started flying into random directions.

She gasped into his mouth, both shocked and excited at the same time. Cool air wafted against her naked skin before his hot hand was between her legs, sliding over her sex, just as he ripped his mouth from hers. Before she could do any more, he spreaded her legs wide.

Without a word, he plunged into her, his cock harder than ever.

As he thrust into her wet heat. He looked at her face, he saw how she'd leaned her head back against the wall, her lips parted, her eyes half closed. This sight clearly aroused him even more.

"MORE," Letty panted.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on to go faster, to go deeper, to take more of her.

Unable to resist, he took her lips again, this time with more passion.

"I need you," he mumbled against her lips before he delved his tongue back into her, thrusting it in the same rhythm as his cock.

Breathing hard, Dom released her lips and trailed hot kisses along her neck line.

"You have me, baby," she whispered back and gently captured his lips, stroking her tongue over them.

When she sighed contently, his balls tightened at the same moment, and he felt his orgasm overwhelm him. Unable to hold it back, he brought his hand between them and rubbed against her clit as he drove into her one last time. As his knees nearly buckled, waves of pleasure crashing over him, he wasn't sure where his orgasm ended and hers began.

Breathing hard, there hearts racing, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"A few more rounds and you have to go..."Letty told him while trying to catch her breath.

Dom nodded his head and smirked. He didn't withdraw from Letty's sex but held her up firmly and walked over to the unmade bed. He gently laid her down onto the soft comforter and stretched his long body onto hers. With his head over hers, he stared deeply into her eyes as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his hand. Every fiber in her body was awake as he ran his hand down the length of her body, each touch sending excitement through her veins. She shuddered as he dragged his lips across her cheek and gently kissed the side of her mouth.

She was in awe over his tender handling of her, and she turned her mouth to his, tasting the sweet essence of his lips that once was placing gentle kisses along her body. Her hands rested on either side of his bald head as he continued ravishing her lips with his while they both release soft moans.


	95. I'll Kill'em

She closed her eyes so she could better feel his touch on her lips. His kiss deepened as his mouth tasted and pulled on her lips making them swollen. The moistness between her legs became even slicker as she felt his erection hardening in her heat.

She wrapped her feet around his lower back. So he couldn't get away. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off gentle and slow. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up his speed.

He pulled back slowly and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more urgently, he followed suit, increasing his speed. He took his fingers and entwined them with her own. They grip each hands with great passion and desperation. Dom was moaning her name softly, telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you, too!" She moaned out, softly.

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love. She felt that sensation and came as well. Dom filled her up with his cum. It felt like he unloaded everything he had to offer.

He pulled out of her and fell back into the bed exhaustedly. She collapse onto the bed as well and turn over to face him as she caught her breath.

"What were you saying they didn't know you were here?" Letty ask curiously.

"The guys think I went to talk with Hobbs"  
"Well, I did go talk with him but afterwards I just had to see you before the wedding..." Dom explained while trying to catch his breath.

He ran a hand over his bald head, tiredly. Letty pressed her breasts against his chest then Dom wrap an arm around her. She was slightly laying on top of him and pressing sweet kisses on his chest to his neck.

"What did Hobbs say to make you so on the edge?" Letty asked curiously.

Dom hands caressed Letty back gently brushing his finger tips softly against her skin.

"He said they caught someone who used to work with you and Cipher. I think he said her name is Rose...some red head..."Dom said softly.

Letty was taken aback and look Dom in the eyes.  
"They have her in custody?" She asked.

"Yeah! Apparently she was on her way to Cuba. To see you." He said.

"Why?"She asked.

"The girl didn't want to say...all Hobbs said she had a message for you. I told Hobbs to get whatever he needs out of her.."Dom explained.

"Dom! You need to call Hobbs! Right now..." Letty said with a demanding tone while sitting up in bed.

Dom was confused and look at her.  
"Why?" He asked.

"Make sure Hobbs doesn't lay a hand on her. She isn't a threat. Trust me, although she ran with Cipher and I, I'm the one who took her in. The girl is only loyal to me. If she had a message for me. It must be very important..."Letty explained to Dom.

"I've been so wrap up in myself I should have made sure she got out when I did..."Letty said softly.

* * *

Dom quickly pulled out of the bed and slipped on his boxers. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants to make that phone call.

Hobbs finally picked up.

"Dom, What's up!?" -H

"I just spoke to Letty. Whatever you do, don't lay a hand on the girl. She'll let you know what you need to know as long as Letty gives her the okay..."-D

"I haven't done anything, yet. Besides, I don't lay my hands on a woman.."-H

Letty signal Dom that she wanted to talk with Hobbs, as well. So he placed Hobbs on speaker.

"Hobbs, are you around Rose right now?"-L

"Yeah, I am."-H

"Once you get the answers you need from her. You have to let her go. When she ran with me I made sure she wasn't hands on with anything. She's just a kid..."-L

"Fine! Your right I have nothing to hold her on.."-H

"Now can you put me on speaker. I wanna talk with her..."-L

He did exactly as Letty requested.

"Letty!" Rose called out.

"Rose! How are you?" Letty asked.

"I'm okay for now..." Rose said.

"That's good. I told that man to let you go, but it's only as long as you tell him everything." Letty said.

"Fine!" Rose said then added."But, Letty...I have something to tell you. I was on my way to tell you when that huge gorilla block my path.."

"What is it?" Letty asked.

"Right now Cipher isn't running things. She's still unconscious, from the time you left. The person whose been running things is Rhodes..."

"And Letty, there is something not right with him. I mean you and I knew he had a few loose screws but since you left...and with Cipher not waking up. He finally cracked..."Rose explained.

"Letty! Rhodes is trying reform the team and he's coming to get you. He already has people watching you. A-A-And..." Rose started to stutter at the last part of his sentence.

"And What?" Letty questioned her.

"And he knows your pregnant! In his mind he thinks you've been capture and being held against your will.."Rose explained then added."Let, I know running isn't your style but for you and your baby sake. You have to run as far and as fast you can..."

"Shit!" Dom muttered to himself.

Dom and Letty look into each other eyes, they already made the decision not to run.

"Rose, how long do we have before he acts?" Letty asked curiously.

"I dunno maybe a month. He's still hoping Cipher wakes up and he trying acquire funds to pay people off for the job. The simple fact that you and Cipher took everything with you. He is having a hard time running the team. I think that's one of the many reasons it's crucial for him to have you.." Rose explained then added."I've only survived this long under him because I'm the only one who has the medical skills to care for Cipher"

"Thank You, Rose, that man you call a huge gorilla will release you." Letty said softly then the line went dead.

Letty look at Dom and sighed softly.

"You already know what needs to be done..."She said, softly.

"The wedding will go as plan today! Nothing changes, you and I will have our wedding. We will take this fight back to where we know best." He told her.

"L.A."  
"We are taking this to the streets..." Dom said with great certainty in his voice.

Letty pulled out of bed then grabbed her robe and slipped it onto her naked body then tied the rope around her waist. She stood in front of him and wrap her arms around his neck. He encircled his arms around her and pressed his forehead against her's.

" **NO ONE** is taking you two away from me." Dom whispers softly.

"I kill'em before I ever let that happen.."His deep baritone voice said threateningly.

Letty saw the look in his eyes and knew Dom meant business. She wasn't going to stop him, a matter of fact she welcome it. She would back him up in any way she could.

"I know you will..."She whispered against his lips before kissing him."You have my support."


	96. Wedding Bells

"You and I aren't the traditional type, but Mia will have a fit. If she see's the groom saw the bride before the wedding..."Letty said with a very light laughter.

"Before Mia and the others ask questions. You should get dress and go..." Letty whispered softly.

Dom chuckled softly he knew all too well that Letty was right about Mia. He pulled her body close to his own making sure to leave no gap between them.

"Last night I couldn't sleep without you. That is going to be the last time that ever happens..."He told her just before pressing his lips against her's.

Letty smiled in the kiss then slip her tongue into the seams of lips and cupped his face in her small hands. He grinned in the kiss and lightly sucked at her tongue. Dom hands slid down her ass and he held onto both cheeks firmly.

"God! You taste good..."He said in between the kisses as he deepened it, further.

She heard foot steps coming towards there direction and she quickly push Dom away. Parting from the kiss and his firm grasp.

"Dom you gotta go..."She whispers quietly while grabbing his things from the floor and throwing it at him. He caught every single item and held them all his arms.

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving..."Dom whispers back quietly while trying his best to get dress quickly.

"Dom there's no time for that..."She said while pushing him in the direction of the window.

"Alright! Baby but I forgot something..."Dom whispers.

"What is it?" Letty asked with a slight frustrated tone.

"THIS!" He quickly kissed her on the lips then bent down giving her small baby bump a kiss as well.

"I love you both..."Dom whispers with a smile before sneaking out of the open window. Letty quietly laugh at Dom's state of being partial dress. Only donning his boxers and jeans, shirt and shoes in hand, as he ran off.

This incident reminder her of there teenage days. When they used to always sneak into each other rooms.

Letty heard knocking on the bedroom door and tried fixing her state before answering the door. She unlocked the door and answered it. To her surprise it wasn't Mia but Gisele at her door.

Gisele saw Letty state and smirked. Her hair was much more messy and she had a few light visible hickeys on her neck that weren't there earlier.

"I see Dom left!" Gisele pointed out.

Letty ran her hands through her long raven hair and smirk. She wasn't gonna even attempt to deny it.

"Yeah, Is that why no one interrupted?" She asked, curiously.

Gisele laughed and smile afterward.  
"I saw him sneaking in right after you left. Mia was wondering why you were taking so long. So I offer to check but I pretended. Just told her you fell asleep because you were feeling nauseous." Gisele explained softly.

Letty smile at her."Thanks! I owe you one."She said with a smirk.

"You do!" Gisele teased.

"Mia is right you two should come with a warning label."Gisele said with a laugh then added."Before I forget Mia said to get yourself ready she'll be starting your hair and makeup soon."

"So you might wanna clean up before walking out..."Gisele suggested as she walked off.

Letty just smiled and rolled her eyes playfully then closed the door.

* * *

Hours later Dom was making sure the wedding on the beach was going as planned with the event planner. He made sure to give a great description and details of Letty. So, the event planner had a better idea of how to decorate and plan the wedding. So, far it was going perfectly.

The wide sand is cascading across the land. There is a small breeze that offers a slight chill, which gave relief from the warm, setting sun. The water crashed against rocks in the distance. Seagulls squawk overhead, flying away into random directions.

It was an spring wedding in the late afternoon. The area faced the breathtaking sunset. At the end of each seated aisle, jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Spread down the aisle was lavender and white rose peddles, as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn't crack when you stepped on them. Dom and Letty had a small group of close family and friends dressed in beach attire for comfort. On either side of the aisle, they sat in white chairs set up for them on the sand.


	97. Wedding Vows

"Okay, okay Mia, you need to breath… Can you do that for me?" Letty asked.

Only five minutes remained before Letty wedding began; She wasn't nervous compare to the first time she married him but Mia was taking all the nerves.

It was funny, although Letty was the bride. She was the one trying to calm down Mia, the maid of honor.

Finally, Mia manage to calm down it took Ramsey and Gisele to control her and remind her it was Letty's day.

"You good?" Letty asked with a smile.  
Mia nodded 'Yes' with a smile.

"I'm sorry this your wedding day. I'm just being too emotional. I'm just so happy. I never thought this day would come. It really feels just like yesterday when we we're kids and sat in our rooms describing our dream wedding..."Mia said with a smile.

"If I remember correctly you did most of the dreaming..."Letty said with a laugh.

Mia, Ramsey and Gisele all fell into laughter. There laughing soon fell into silence when they notice Letty's glow. They couldn't take there eyes off the stunning bride.

Letty long brunette locks were curled perfectly and hung below the midsection of her back and over her shoulders. In the back of her hair was waved into a basket pattern with white flowers think into her hair. She wore make up from eyeshadow, eyeliner to mascara but it was all applied very lightly and natural. Her lips were stain with peach lip stick and she had pink blush against her cheeks.

Her white wedding dress hug her body perfectly. It was a long chiffon dress that showed off skin at the sides of her body. There was also a cape attach to the dress.

"Letty you're glowing..."Gisele pointed out.  
"Yeah, you really are..."Ramsey agreed.  
"So beautiful.."Mia said with a smile as she was expessing a 'aww' moment.

Letty was blushing shyly and slightly looked away.  
"Thanks! Honestly, I feel awkward and out of place..."She said, softly while fidgeting in her dress.

"Well, you shouldn't...Letty you've always been beautiful. Today is your day. So you better own it, girl!" Mia said sweetly.

Letty smile warmly at her and gave her a hug. Ramsey and Gisele decided to join, they made it into a group hug.

* * *

"Damn! Dom you scored BIG!" Roman said while looking around at the set up on the beach, but he was referring to Letty.

"They don't make them like that no more..." Roman said with a grin.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like that..."Tej told Roman with a laugh.

Roman glared at Tej and slightly shoved him away. "Shut Up!"

Dom chuckled at his comment and smile, widely. The guys were all on the beach waiting for the girls to appear.

"It took me a long time to realize the only girl I needed in my life was the one just down the street." Dom said truthfully.

"What made you open up your eyes?"Han asked, curiously.

"More like who..."Brian cut in, because he was familiar with the story.  
"My dad he always said Letty and I would end up, together. It took me almost losing her to make realize that I was in love with her and that my dad was right..."Dom admitted."He saw it before I did."

Finally, the minister came out and asked every to stand. It was her turn! All eyes would soon be on Letty.

As Dom lay his eyes on her he made his way towards her and escorted her down the aisle, which seemed longer than before. He became her strength; without him she would faint. The guests looked at her, taking pictures of her dress, waving at her, smiling- one thing was for sure, though… no one made a sound. As they made it to the alter Letty took a good look at her husband the love of her life, her everything. He stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes on her. If she wasn't mistaken Letty could have sworn tears filled his eyes.

The minister says "You can now be seated".

Everyone, took there seats as requested.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony."

"Letty, you are my constant friend, my faithful partner, my ride or die and the love of my life. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Dom said, truthfully speaking from his heart.

"Dom, you are my companion in life and my one true love. I will treasure our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust and honor you. I will laugh and cry with you. With unfailing love I will stand by you, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, so help me God." Letty said genuinely speaking from her heart.

They started to exchange the rings. Brian gave Dom the ring and he slipped it onto Letty left ring finger. Letty turned to Mia and she handed Letty the ring. She smile at Dom and slipped the ring on his ring finger as well. Dom was surprise that Letty was able to prepare a ring so, soon. But, just like him she had her own connections.

The priest nodded and asked, "If anyone objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your peace".

No one said a word. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dom leaned in and kisses Letty passionately as if he's never done it before. Everyone cheered for them, however they barely noticed; there full attention rested on each other. As they kiss he wraps his arms around her petite body and happily picks her up in his arms and twirls her around, excitedly. Everyone, cheered and laugh as they took pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, happiest day.


	98. Wedding Reception Toretto Style

For the wedding reception Dom and Letty decided to do a BBQ at the beach house in backyard; Toretto style. It was the perfect setting, Dom and Brian were grilling meat on the grill while Mia, Gisele, and Ramsey were helping out in the kitchen.  
Tej, Roman and Han were by the pool discussing who had the better cars as well as the next place they want to travel to.

Letty decided to get change into something more comfortable. She were a long lavendar chiffon summer dress that had a low V-neck line down her breasts. The back of the dress also had a low V-back with horizontal three straps going across showing a bit of her skin. She paired the outfit with a pair of cute gold gladiator sandals that had different shades of purple rhinestones on the top of her sandals. The lavendar dress went perfectly against her flawless tan skin. She changed her hair style by pulling her hair up into a slick pony tail while leaving the ends of her hair curly.

"Need any help?" A sweet but raspy and husky voice asked from a distance.

She walked into the kitchen to help out and everyone stop what they were doing to stare at her once they heard her voice."Wow! Letty!"Ramsey said out loud.

"I know, I know...this isn't my usual appearance"  
"Trust me, I would love to wear jeans and tee but being knock up. I'm realizing dresses are actually much more comfortable and less work to put on..."Letty admitted softly.

"No need to explain yourself, Let.."  
"I knew you always had a bit of a girly side..." Mia said, teasingly.

"HAHA! Funny, I'm taking this and going out back..."Letty said while snatching the bowl of salad off the counter and walking out the kitchen in going through the open door that led to the backyard.

As she walked out all eyes were on her, again. Especially, Dom's, he quickly stop grilling with Brian and left him to go talk with Letty. Letty didn't realize everyone was staring at her as she place the bowl of salad on the table. She turned around and saw Dom behind her.

"Letty you really aren't leaving much to the imagination..."Dom pointed out while looking down at her breasts. Her breasts were swollen and filled up the dress perfectly.

"Dom up here.."She said while snapping her fingers at him to grab his attention.

"You see! if I'm looking, I'm sure the others will.."Dom complained.

"What others?"Letty asked.

"Them!" Dom pointed at Roman, and Tej. He didn't bother with Brian and Han, because they had Mia and Gisele.

"Dom get over your self. Roman and Tej are family. And they don't count..."Letty said bluntly.

"Ouch!" Han said in the background while eyeing Roman and Tej.

"I'm not changing, **DOM!** Since **YOU** got me pregnant. My everyday clothes aren't as comfortable anymore."Letty snapped at him.

"I got you pregnant?!" Dom questioned.  
"I **SURE AS HELL** didn't get myself pregnant.."Letty snapped back, angrily.

Dom sighed tiredly he knew making Letty angry wasn't a smart idea or good for her health and the baby. So, before the argument escalated he had to dismantle the bomb.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..."  
"You don't have to change. I really love what your wearing. I just don't want to share this sight with the others..."Dom said, truthfully while stepping closer to her and circling his arms around her.

She glare at him for awhile but soon her gaze soften when he apologized and hug her. Her hormones were all over the place it wasn't like her to argue over a dress. But she wasn't the type to be told what to do. Especially, if it was about her clothes.

Roman and Tej, were snickering in the background as they watch Mr. Alpha being whip by his Mrs. Alpha. Letty really did have Dom wrap around her fingers.

* * *

"I guess we know who really wears the pants in the relationship..."Roman said with a chuckle.

"Shut yo ass up..."Tej told Roman just before dragging him away to give Dom and Letty privacy.

"You do?"Letty asked, softly.

"Yes I love it, you look beautiful."He said softly while leaning towards her lips and kissing her, sweetly.

Letty uncross her arms and slid her hands up his chest against his shirt, then wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"These two go from fighting to making out...in a instant." Brian said with a dumbfounded tone. Mia came up from behind with Jack in her arms and laughed."One of many Dom and Letty's signature moves..."Mia said, softly.

Dom contniued kissing Letty and rested his hands on her hips. She tippy toe and continued smiling in between the kisses then slowly parted away. Dom pressed his forehead against her's and look into her big bright brown eyes.

"If it wasn't for the family and I'd have my way with you right here and now..."He whispers against her lips then gave her soft plum lips a kiss.

Letty arched an eye brow perfectly and smile at him."I bet you would."She said just before laughing.

He place both hands on her belly and kneeled to his knees, he kissed her stomach, sweetly. Ramsey manage to capture the moment with the Polaroid camera.

"This is definitely going into the baby's scrapbook..."She said happily.

"Dom! Your too much! Everyone is watching..."Letty complained cutely.

"So! my baby is inside of you..."He said happily while placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yours!?" Letty questioned.

"Uh..huh" Dom replied back.

"I'll remember that when I'm giving birth..."Letty said with a slight smirk and a vengeful tone. Dom just laughed it off, before he got up he told the baby to take it easy on mommy's mood swings. Letty just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away.


	99. BonFire

Ramsey manage to finish putting the baby scrapbook together while adding one last photo. Mia, Gisele and Letty walked over to Ramsey to take a look at what was she working on.

"Letty the introduction of the baby book is almost done."Ramsey said happily.

"Wow! Its perfect."Mia complimented.

"Yeah, I saw Letty working on it and offer to help. The beginning is pretty much a introduction of the baby parents. That's the concept Letty was going for..."Ramsey, explained.

"When I was growing up I remember seeing a old photo album of my parents together. At the time my mom was pregnant with me. She looked so happy with my dad. So, that photo album gave me the same idea. I wanted the baby to see that he or she, was conceived with love and that, Dom and I are excited to be parent's."Letty explained with smile.

"That's such a good idea..."Gisele admitted.  
Ramsey finished adding the last photo of Dom and Letty into the photo album.

"When did you take this?"Letty asked, curiously.  
"Well, when you and Dom weren't paying attention. I think the best pictures are the ones you don't realize your taking..."She said while handing her the photo album.

"Thank You, Rams!"Letty said, softly while taking the album.

Hours later everyone ate dinner at the table and share light conversation with each, other. After eating and cleaning up, the family agree to have a bonfire at the beach.

It was dark outside only the bright stars and moon shining over the family. Everyone sat in a circle around the bonfire, drinking corona's and making smores. Dom made his way back to Letty with her favorite magenta crochet blanket. He wrapped it around Letty because she was feeling slightly cold from the chilly wind on the beach.

Dom walked around and took a seat behind Letty. She pressed her back against his chest and sat in between his legs. He wrap his arms around her protectively. As his large hand started rubbing soft circles on her protruding baby bump. Letty comfortably rested in his arms as he held onto her.

"Just a few more minutes here and I'm going to take you back to the house to get some sleep..."Dom whispers softly in her ear.

Letty nodded tiredly, it was a long day. Dom knew Letty was tired but he understood she didn't want to leave the family just, yet.

"So, Dom, what are plans after tonight?"Han asked.

"Letty and I, will spend one more day here in Cuba then the next day we will make our way back to L.A." Dom said.

"Yeah, we have an ultrasound appointment next week. So we figure that will fly in a week early..." Letty added softly while snuggling up against Dom. He smile at her gesture and kiss the top of her head.

"Make sure when y'all find out the sex. Let us know..."Tej said with a smile then added."As a uncle I wanna get the right gifts for that badass baby.."

Everyone, started laughing at Tej comment because they all knew to well with Dom and Letty as parents that child was a certified badass.

"Man! You ain't lying..."Roman agreed.

"Dom and Letty will have troublemaker written all over there offspring..."Brian said with a chuckle.

Dom and Letty laughed because they knew it was true."That may be true but don't speak so, soon."Dom said with a smile.

Letty eyes were getting heavy and she was on the verge of falling asleep. She yawned tiredly and turned her head to look at Dom.

"Baby, I'm gonna call it a night."She said softly while getting to her feet. Dom got up as well.

"Alright" He said, softly.

"Dom you don't have to come with me. The family is still here I don't wanna pull you away from them. And I'm a big girl I can find my way back.."She said softly.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll go in with you..."Dom tried reassuring her it was fine and he was willing to go with her.

Letty gave him that stare letting him know not to fight her on this. He sighed and nodded."Alright, I'll see you later..."He said with a defeated tone.

"Good! I'll see you soon..."She kissed him on the lips and quickly said her goodbyes to everyone before heading back to the beach house.

* * *

Brian and Mia left as soon as Letty went to bed. They couldn't stay much longer because Jack was getting fussy and it was getting late.

Dom stayed behind and continued catching up with the rest of the team. Han, Roman, Tej, Ramsey and Gisele, were all sharing stories and there experience of how all they met Dom and Letty.

Meanwhile, Letty made it back into the beach house and turned on the lights inside the master bedroom. She started undressing herself and did a quick clean up in the bathroom before slipping on a white nightgown. As she was getting dressed she heard a strange sound. Letty looked outside her window and saw the bonfire still burning from the distance. So, she thought it couldn't be Dom. Letty quickly turned off the bathroom and bedroom light then hid in the corner beside the closed bedroom, door.

She heard the door knob rattling and then the door flung open and Letty grabbed the shadow figure from behind. Putting the shadow figure into a intense head lock and kicking him behind the knees. The shadow figure fell to his knees and struggle for oxygen.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"Letty yelled angrily, while pressing more pressure to the figure neck.

"Let-Letty i-iits m-mme!" He struggle to say her name because of the lack of oxygen.

Letty recognition that voice and quickly released her hold. She back away from him then quickly flip on the lights.

"DOM!"She said in surprise."Shit! Baby I'm sorry..."She apologized while coming to his aid.

"I-I was coming up to check on you..."He said while trying to catch some air. Letty went over to the night stand and pour him some water into a glass.

"Don't talk, drink this..."She said softly while handing it to him. He took the glass and drink a few sips from it. He tried clearing his throat and exhale.

"I didn't know or think you would come back so, soon. I heard a nose and just got into fighter mode..."She apologized.

Dom got to his feet and sat the glass on the nightstand."Baby, it's fine, I'm fine.."He reassured her by taking her hands into his own then placing it on his heart. She wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively.

"When I saw the lights off and I didn't see you in bed. It scared me shitless..."Dom admitted, then added."Besides, I thought it was kinda sexy. How you were manhandling me..."He said trying to make light of the situation.

Letty crack a light laugh from his last comment and playfully slap his chest.

"Dom!"

"What!? It's true. That was a turn on..."He said with a grin.

"Dom, I've could have seriously hurt you..."Letty said, softly. He smile at her lovingly and pushed away loose strain of hair out her face.

"But, you didn't..."He said softly while rubbing soft circles on her back. He loved how soft her skin was against his rough hands and the silk fabric that came in contact with his hand.

"I could have.."She mumble softly though expressing regret on her face and looking away from him.

"Again you didn't. Besides, you did the right thing. You defended yourself. This just prove to me I don't have to keep worrying about you. Your obviously capable of holding your own..."Dom admitted.

Letty look up at him in surprise then smile.  
"Damn! All it took was just that!?" She questioned.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm still your husband and I will always look out for you. So my protectiveness ain't going any where..."He told her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever, I'll let you have that one.."She said softly. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on on her soft lips.

He smack her butt, softly."Good! I know you're tired so get into bed." He said while pulling away from her then pulling back the covers from bed.

As Letty was crawling on the bed she felt Dom eyes staring hard at her butt.

"Dom stop staring at my ass..."She said with a light giggle. She went under the covers and pulled the covers over her body.

"I can't help it. What you have on, ain't making it easy..."Dom said flirtatiously while licking his lips.

She lay back in bed."Mhmm...whatever you say..."She said, softly.


	100. Home Sweet Home

"Weren't you post to only check up on me? Why you still here..."Letty questioned him, bluntly.

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" Dom said then added."You already trying to get rid of me.."

Letty laughed out loud. She didn't mean for it to come out that way but she knew he knew she meant well.

"I wanted to check up on you and everyone agreed if I wanted to stay with you, it was fine. They'll take care of the fire for me and clean up before they go.."He explained while removing his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. She watched him undressed and unconsciously bit down at her bottom lip.

He removed his pants and stayed only in boxers. He turned off the bedroom light and slipped into bed with her. The only light coming into the room was from the bright moon penetrating through the thin curtains.

As he got into bed he effortlessly pulled her into his arms. Dom and Letty legs were tangle together. Her breasts was pressed to his chest and the straps of her nightgown fell down her shoulders. They were silent staring into each other eyes, lovingly. His hand rested on her butt under the night gown slightly caressing it. She trailed soft circles against his chest with her finger tips.

"Today was nice. You did well for your self ..."Letty said softly while snuggling up against him.

He chuckled and smile at her."That's all I get..."He asked, while looking down at her.

"Mmhmm..."She said with a giggle while looking up at him. He started tickling her playfully and they started wrestling in bed."Dom! Stop! Your gonna make me pee..."She said in between laughter as he continued tickling her.

He was now on top of her resting his lower body in between her legs and had her arms pin up over head. Her little night gown was riding up her hips leaving little to the imagination. Her natural curls lay sprawled across the pillow's.

"You gonna let me go...?"She asked with a perfect raised eye brow.

He grinned mischievously. Obviously, having something else in mind. She saw the look in his eyes and gave a quick K.O. to his dreams.

"No, should I ?"He asked.

"Unless you want me to take a piss right here. I suggest you to move your heavy ass..."Letty said, bluntly.

He laughed pulled off of her and went back to his side of the bed. Letty sat up and kissed him on the lips before leaving the bed."Thanks, Bubba!"

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.  
A minute later Dom heard the toilet flush and saw Letty come out.

"I can't do this! Always having to pee is a bitch..."Letty complained tiredly."I've been drinking a lot more water because of the know it all, request but I really don't think I can last until the ninth month."

Dom smile at her lovingly. She crawled back into bed and snuggle up with him under covers.

"You mean the doctor" He corrected her.  
"Yeah, whatever..."She said grumplily.

"Baby, don't worry I got you. I am here for you." He reassured her, sweetly. He turned over in bed to look down at her. Dom brush her hair softly and lean towards her lips."I love both my babies, I'll do anything to make you and our angel comfortable." He said just before kissing her. She smile at him and kissed him back."I'll hold you to that, bubba!"

* * *

Dom and Letty spent one more day in Cuba catching up with Dom's side of the family. Spending time with his cousin and on the last night they had a romantic date on the beach and watch the sun set.

The next morning they took the first flight out back to L.A., they arrived home in the afternoon.

Letty was in the master bedroom passed out in the middle of there king size bed. Dom was calling out for Letty but soon fell silent when he saw her fast asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself.

'Well, so much for unpacking...'He thought to himself while pulling the covers over her. He continued finishing up the unpacking by grabbing a hand full of there clothes and dumping into the dirty laundry hamper.

Dom grabbed there empty suitcases and put everything quietly away into there walk-in closet. He left there room and went down the stairs to work on his car out back. He knew Letty was extremely tired from the long trip back home. It was a good thing they came home early because they received a call telling them that there doctor had to move up the ultrasound appointment due personal circumstances. It look like Dom and Letty will be finding out the sex of the baby tomorrow morning.

As Dom was working on the car and lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Letty come into the garage.

Letty came in wearing one of Dom's old mechanic shirt and pair of really short black tights. Her messy long hair was filled with her wild natural curls that hung along her shoulders and partially covered her face.

"I should have known you were here.." Her husky voice said from a distance as she walked all the way into the garage.

He turned around and smiled at her. She ran her hands through her messy long hair and smile back.  
"You let me sleep and you put everything away. What's your end game?" She asked, teasingly while leaning against the side of his car and crossing her arms against her chest.

He laughed out loud."Baby you know it ain't like that...you were tired so I just let you sleep.."He said as he was cleaning the grease off his hands with a rag. Dom threw the rag on his toolbox then closed the hood of his car and stood in front of Letty, placing both hands against the frame of his door. Caging Letty between his arms as he looked down at her.

Letty smirked at him keeping her stance. She looked around and back at him.

"Being in here remind me old times. We made many memories here..."She said softly.

"Yeah, we did...I think one of my favorite memories are when my dad told me you were it for me. He said if I didn't make the first move I would regret it. I remember one day you came in here to drop something off. I dunno what came over me but I just had to have you." Dom said.

"Dom, what came over you was that you had just lost your dad. You were feeling very vurnable. I just happen to come in..." Letty said.

"I remember confessing to you and you wouldn't accept it..."He said with a light chuckle.

"Only because you just lost your father and I felt you were just saying anything. But, after I realize the change of your bad habits. You weren't whoring around anymore. You tone down on the skanks! I decided to give you a chance." Letty said, softly.

"After a year!" He whined.

"You needed that year and with your history your lucky I didn't make it two years..." She told him.

He laughed."Well, it was worth the wait. You deserved the best of me, I'm glad you made me work for you and us..."He admitted, sweetly.

"I love you, Mrs. Toretto" He said just leaning to kiss her lips. She smile at him and kissed him back. Her arms were no longer crossed against her chest but drap around his neck. "I love you, too!" She said happily.


	101. A Walk Down Memory Lane

As they kissed he rested both hands against her hips and deepen the kiss. After awhile of frantically making out Dom pressed his lower half against her. She felt the dent in his pants rubbing against covered heat. Letty started unbuckling his belt in between there sweet hot kisses. She unbutton and unzipped his pants. His pants fell to his ankles leaving him in just boxers. He had a huge bulge in his boxers. She didn't waste anytime and pulled down at the waist band of his boxers. Allowing his erection to spring right out into atmosphere. He briefly parted from the kiss and removed his wife beater.

They were both breathing heavily and just eye fucking each other. Dom started unbuttoning her shirt and left it open. He saw her swollen perky breast and grinned devilishly. He leaned down and started sucking gently then licking her nipples with pleasure. He remember her breasts were sensitive so he worked on them carefully. Letty head was tossed back and her hands were pressed against the back of his neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he worked on her breasts. He crossed her small baby bump and soon was at her soft mound. He let his hand go further down, and she slowly parted her thighs. Cupping her heat with his hand then slippling a finger inside.

As always she was warm and moist very much ready for him. She shuddered in his arms from pleasure.

She pressed her hand against his neck tightly and moaned out, softly. He began working his finger in and out gently, and she seemed to to be clamping down on it. She began grinding her hips in time with his hand. Letty arched her back in pleasure.

Dom loved the what he was hearing from her. Letty eyes were shut closed tightly. Letty expression was filled with pure bliss. He gently slid his finger out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. She bit down at the bottom of her lips eagerly as he continued fingering her and sucking at her nipples.

"Does that feel good?" He asked.

"Baby, y-you k-know it does..."She moan out in pleasure. He did a quick corkscrew before slipping his finger out. She whimpered softly from the lost of contact.

"I got something bigger and better..."He told her as pulled down her black short tights. She kicked them off and that's when he realize she wasn't wearing any panties.

He closed the gap between them and in one swoop lifted her up on his hard body. Pinning her against his car. She wrapped her legs around his torso and had arms around his neck.

He reach down between them then held his manhood in his hand and slid into her heat. She tighten her feet around his lower back. So he couldn't get away. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off gentle and slow. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up the pace.

He pulled back slowly and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace.

As he thrust into her wet heat. He looked at her face, he saw how she'd leaned her head back against the car, her lips parted, her eyes half closed.

"DOM! MORE!," Letty panted.

Her legs wrapped around his waist she pressed the heel of her foot down his tail bone, urging him on to go faster, to go deeper, to take more of her.

He did as she wished and continued plunging into her deeply. Without warning he carried her and lie her back against the hood of his car. He continued making love to her, they were kissing like crazy as if they were sex craze teenagers.

"Letty! Fuck!" He moan in pleasure.

* * *

The force was so hard but yet so passionate. Letty was in complete glory from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love.

Letty couldn't take it anymore and Dom knew she was at her edge. He grabbed her once more like a rag doll and carried her while he was still connected to her. He found the nearest couch and sat on it with Letty on his lap. She was now on top and took full charge. She slowly parted away from his lips and watch him, intently. He ran his hands along her body pushing off the unbutton shirt. The shirt slid right to the floor. His hands ran down across her ribs to her protruding baby bump.

"God! You're Sexy..."He moaned and grunted while she continued riding him. She rocked back and forth until things got all hot inside. Dom and Letty were almost there and about to ride the real high.

He watch in great pleasure as she was touching herself. She knew doing this would just turn him on even more. Her eyes stared into his dark brown eyes as she was doing it.

She pressed her hands against his bare chest. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion. Letty heat gripping and clenching tightly at his cock. Her back arched and head tossed back. He loved how his queen looked on top of him. Only getting provoked from the view.

"LETTY! DAMN! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" He grunted and groaned in pleasure. She continued riding him with force and thrusting her hips back in forth on his throbbing cock.

"Cum! For me baby..."She moaned out in pleasure.

In seconds that knot he feeling in his manhood dissolved and burst into fire, melting. She felt that sensation and came as well. Dom filled her up with his cum. It felt like he unloaded everything that he built up since the beginning. She looked down and saw the evidence. She deep her fingers into the mess and lick her fingers clean.

He was clearly out of breath and turned on from the sight.

"That's my good boy..." She whispered against his lips before kissing him and slipping her tongue into the seams of his lips. Dom taste himself in her mouth. That sweet and salty savory taste that linger in her mouth.

He cupped her face into his large hands and suck on her tongue, deepening the kiss further. After a few minutes they parted from the kiss to catch there breath. Her face fell into the crest of his neckline and hand was pressed against his chest while her lips pressed kisses against his skin.

"That was amazing!"He said with a smile.  
"Meh...it was okay..."She told him.  
He laughed and poked at her playfully.  
"Lies! Your moans and actions says a different story..."He said with a smile.

"Alright, Bubba, think what you wanna..."She said with a smile while pulling off his manhood and grabbing the blanket from the couch to cover there selves up. Letty sat on the end of the couch with her legs on his lap and with the blanket on them. He started massaging her feet with his hands.

"As kids this garage was always our getaway. Whenever we had a problem. We would come here to work on this car to blow off steam. We even had our first kiss in here..."He said while recalling every moment between them.

Letty smile at him as she rested her head against the pillow of the couch. She look at the direction of the black charger."Don't forget you took my virginity in the backseat of that car..."She pointed out with a smile.

"So you remember that?" He asked.

"Dom, I may not remember many things but that I do remember..."She said with a cute school girl giggle, a form of laughter Dom only ever witness.

"You were my first and my last..."  
"Not many girls are lucky to say that..."She said with a smile. He lean forward to give her a kiss on the lips, she kissed him back.

She was smiling at him as he was massaging her feet. Letty couldn't stop admiring him from afar. With so much that could possibly go wrong. At that moment Dom and Letty were in the world of there own.


	102. A Bouquet of Flowers

"I know you said you didn't want to think about names for the baby until you knew the sex but I really think it's not a bad idea to think of a few now..."Dom said with a smile.

Letty laughed and slightly nudge at him with her foot."I knew you couldn't help yourself...lemme guess you already have a few names line up..."She said with a smile.

"Couldn't help myself, but I don't have a few but only two. Well, If it's a boy or girl. I'll tell you after the appointment tomorrow." He said happily.

"Great! I'll tell you mine for sure tomorrow. I only manage to come up a name for a girl, though..."Letty said with a smile.

"After the ultrasound do you want to start working on the baby's room? We can go paint shopping, too." Letty suggested.

Dom laughed he always knew since Letty found out about the baby she was extremely excited to work on the baby room. Even, though she acted it was no big deal. Art and mechanic class was always her two favorite subject in school.

"Sure, I knew you were excited. Pretending as if you didn't care..."He teased her.

"Shut up!" She said with a laugh.

"We can also get a few baby clothes as well. I want to do this first with you before Mia intervenes..."He said with a laugh.

"Woah! Dominic Toretto wants to go baby clothes shopping..."

"Who would have thought **MISTER HOT SHOT STREET RACER** would want to experience such a thing.."Letty teased him with laughter. Dom chuckled then tugged at her body and pulled her into his lap. She was giggling in his arms as he held onto her in bridal style. She was sitting on his lap and wrap up in the blanket with him.

"Shut up!" He told her.

"Make me!..."She challenge him, flirtatiously.

He smirked and accepted her challenge by pressing his lips against her's and kissing her passionately. She smile in the kiss and wrap on arm around his neck as her free hand pressed against the side of his cheek. They were making out once again. At one point he parted from the kiss and started ravishing her her neckline and collarbone with loving kisses.

"Mhmm...Dom!"  
"Dom we should we really get dress and get back inside the house..." Letty mumble softly enjoying every bit attention from her husband.

"Mmhmm..."He mumble quietly, but he was still doing it.

"Dom! As much I'm enjoying this, but we're hungry..." She said while taking his face and bringing to her's.

"Dom, the baby and I are hungry. If you don't feed us. We're going to kill you..."She told him with a bright smile.

Dom was dumbfounded and shock. 'How could she say something like that with a smile on her face?' He quietly thought to himself. This was his Letty through and through.

"Well, on that note I should feed you both..."He said with a chuckle.

"That would be a smart move..."She said with a smile.

She let his face go and pulled off his lap. Standing on her feet and dropping the blanket that was covering them up. She looked at him as she was getting dress. He was just watching her, enjoying every bit of the show.

"Dom your such a horn dog..."She said with laughter while pulling up on her short black tights then slipping on his old mechanic shirt. Letty started buttoning up the shirt.

"What!? I'm just enjoying the sight of my wife..."He said with a grin.

Letty rolled her eyes at him playfully and threw his clothes at him. He caught them in his hands and laugh.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You can pick up take-out. Make sure you get my favorites..."Letty said with a slight demanding tone before leaving the garage.

"Yes! Boss Lady!"Dom shouted out.  
"She's more demanding.."  
"Now that I knocked her up..."He muttered to himself while getting dress.

"I'm glad you know that..."She shouted out, loudly.  
Dom jolted from surprise, he didn't think she heard him.

* * *

An hour later Dom returned home with Chinese take-out. Letty came down the stairs wearing her silk robe and her hair still partially wet. She saw Dom in the kitchen with the take out and some ice cream.

"I was just going to complain about how long you were taking but once I saw the ice cream. I decided..."

"You're forgiven..."She said with a smile while opening everything he was pulling out the bag.

"I would have come sooner, but the line was no joke. Forgot Thursday night's are there busiest time."He explained.

Letty nodded while picking at the food.

"Dom what's with the flowers you sent me?"Letty asked while taking a seat on one the bar stool.

"Huh? What flowers?"Dom questioned while separating the chinese food on to each of there plates.

She pointed at the flowers that were sitting by the kitchen sank and he turned his attention to them.

"The bouquet of daisies. They arrive just after you left the house..."Letty explained while taking her plate of food from him.

"Baby, I didn't send you any flowers..."Dom said while dropping everything he was working on and walking over to the sank then taking the flowers off the counter to get a good look at them.

"Why you think this is me?"Dom asked, curiously.

"Uhh...because the card was written in your hand writing..."Letty told him while stuffing her face with the food.

Dom had a confused expression on his face and took the card out of the bouquet of flowers. He opened it up and read the card.

 _ **\- To Letty,**_

 _ **'Nothing can beat the feelings I have when we are together. Knowing you are there with me and that we can overcome anything together is a great feeling. You make me feel so much better when you're around. I want to feel that for the rest of my days. I hope you feel the same.'**_

 _ **I Love You.**_

 _ **Love,**_ _ **Dom -**_

He realize this was definitely his hand writing and his words. It finally hit up, this was a card he wrote for her just before there 2nd anniversary approach. It was an old card but still kept in great condition. He knew Letty memory wasn't all there, yet. So of course the card look new to her and recent.

"Letty I don't want you to worry but I didn't send you these flowers and this card is actually a card I wrote for you before our 2nd anniversary. Baby this is old..."Dom explained, softly while holding up the card.

Letty drop her fork onto her plate and looked it him. Her face grew pale and cold.

"Someone has been in the house!" Letty said.  
"The real question is when and how long ago?" Dom questioned.

"We've been out of town for long time now. It could have been during that time..."Dom suggested.

"Or it could have been today when we spent most our time in the garage..."Letty pointed out then added."Or when I was here alone waiting for you.."

"Letty I get it. Too many possibilities..."Dom said.  
"Dom, it's not even that! Well it is. But, it's just so frustrating..."Letty shouted out, angrily just before sighing.

"Are you wondering why they would go through the trouble of reusing a card. I wrote for you and sending you bouquet of daisies...?" Dom asked.

"I'm not wondering because I already know what message he's sending..."Letty said tiredly.

"I work along side that meat head for two years. I probably know him better than he knows him self..."She muttered to herself.

"So What is this all about?" Dom questioned her.

Letty looked back at him with annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, for one...every flower has a meaning and those..."

"Daisies symbolize innocence and purity. In Norse mythology, the daisy is Freya's sacred flower. Freya is the goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. The daisy symbolizes childbirth, motherhood, and new beginnings."

"Daisies are sometimes given to congratulate new mothers..."

"As for that card. He was sending a message that he can come to our home at any time of day. And do as he please...that card is a way to remind us the cycle won't end. Until he has me..." She explained softly while getting up from her seat.

"He's congratulating me for the pregnancy but he's also mocking you."She added just before leaving the kitchen, entirely.


	103. A Bouquet of Flowers Part 2

Dom sighed and running his hand over his bald head. He notice she hardly touch her food. Today, started off perfectly and now it felt like it was going down hill. He grabbed the flowers and threw them into the trash but kept the card. He went after Letty, but he didn't find her in there room. He saw the door next to there room open. He walked inside and saw Letty standing inside the baby room.

"Letty!"  
"You know, I won't let that happen. I'm not letting you go. If, I have to I'll install security cameras on the property. Inside the house. I'll do anything..."Dom reassured her.

"Dom! Please just stop!"  
"I don't want that...to live our lives fearing who or what may come inside this house isn't my style. I won't lie. I am beyond disgusted that he came into our house. He went through my personal possessions. But, I refuse to show that man any fear. Because that's what he wants..."

"This started because I involve myself with the wrong people. Now, that I want out. I gotta fight for it."Letty explained.

"No, this started the moment I turned my back on you. I'm the one who pushed you away in the first place. Your decision is a result of mine. You ain't fighting alone. We doing this togther.." Dom told her.

"Our baby needs a mother, I've seen my dad do it. Raising Mia and me on his own wasn't easy. I admire him for it. But, I can't do this without you. No, I won't this do this without you.." He said while approaching her then circling his arms around her.

"We need you."He kissed her forehead and look her in the eyes.

"I told you we taking this fight back home. I have a plan. This plan will involved you but you will not be part of the cross fire. Right now your carrying percious cargo and your health is my priority..." He said, sweetly.

She finally cracked a small smile for him.

"You got me one hundred percent!"

"Dom, I'm not planning to go anywhere! I'm not leaving you to raise our baby, alone. I may not know have the slightest idea how to raise a kid but you on the other hand..."She couldn't finish her sentence because she started to laugh a bit.

"You'll probably struggle more then me..."She said with a smile.

"Hey! You do know I used to change Mia diapers! And feed her, too."He pointed out.

"That's about all you know how to do. Besides, your dad was watching the whole time and guiding you." Letty said with a laugh.

"What about you?" Dom questioned.

"Dom, I babysit the Sanchez babies down the street for a year. Without supervision! I think I have more qualification then you..."She said with laughter.

"Well, you do make a good point. We both have our fair share of little to no experience but it's okay to fuck up. This is the first...and I know it won't be the last..."He said with a wide grin.

"Oh! Please Dom! After I give birth to this one. You ain't coming no where near my virgina..."She told him while pulling away from his hug.

"And we ain't fuckin' up with this one, we gotta at least try with this one..."She said with a smile.

Dom and Letty was just kidding around, they knew very well this was going to be new for them but they will do there best.

He playfully pulled her back into his arms, and swoop her off her feet. Bringing her small body into his arms and carrying her in bridal style.

"And, as for the not coming near your lady part.."  
"You say that now but wait for it..."He said with a laugh while carrying her out the room.

"You gotta want all of this!" He said proudly.

"Maybe, I will, but for now. I'm sure I won't be changing my mind. Mia describe the feeling giving birth and I'm still scar for life..."Letty admitted.

Dom cracked up laughing because her expression was just priceless as she was speaking about it.

"Alright, whatever happens will get through it, together but for now...you gotta eat..."  
"Let's go back down stairs and finish dinner, then after I'm going to put you to bed. So we can make that appointment tomorrow morning..."He said excitedly.

 *****Okay, I purposely made this chapter short. Just because I will be posting the 'The Chapter'. The chapter we all have been waiting for! I had to drag it on because I've been busy with work and getting ready to go back to school etc...I also really wanted to take my time with this special chapter. The more I write this story the more I wish this happen in the movie, LolxD, Anyways, give me some time and I will be posting the next Chapter in couple hours. I have a few things to do, first...*****


	104. Boy or Girl

_**The next morning they arrived to Letty's doctor appointment. Letty and Dom were waiting in the waiting room for Letty's OBGYN. Today was the day they were going to find out the sex of their baby and both of them were rather nervous**_.

At first they weren't nervous but things soon changed when the two love birds became jittery. It happen as soon as the double doors flung open as they were walking into the medical facility.

Dom grabs Letty's hand and squeezes it.

"Are you nervous?" Dom asked, nervously.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I mean we get to see our baby." She answered, happily.

Dom smiles and kisses Letty's hand.

"I know we actually get to see our angel today. I'm really excited and nervous too." He said happily.

Dom and Letty watch as a nurse comes from the back with a smile on her face.

"Letty Ortiz Toretto?"

Letty nods 'Yes' in response to the nurse.

Dom and Letty stood up and walk over to the nurse.

"You ready?" the nurse asks.

Letty and Dom nod their heads and follow the nurse into the back.

Letty is lying down on the table and Dom is holding Letty's hand when the doctor comes in.

"Good afternoon, Letty," the doctor says with a smile.

"Good morning, Doctor Sinclair."

Doctor looks at Dom and sticks out her hand.

"You must be dad."

"That's me, but the name is Dom," He said as he shakes the doctor's hand.

"Okay, let's get this started. Now the gel will be cold so I am forewarning you," Doctor Sinclair says as she puts the gel on Letty's stomach. "Are you two ready to see the baby?"

Letty looks at Dom and they both nod their head, happily. "Yes,"

A few seconds later they heard the heartbeat of their daughter or son and it brought tears of joy to both of their eyes.

"Wow, the baby is so small, I can't believe that's what's growing inside of you..."Dom said in amazement.

"There is the head and the fingers…there are the toes. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah," Letty said, shakily.

* * *

 ** _"Congratulations, it's a girl..."_**

"I'll print out the ultra sound so you can take it home."

"I knew it!" They shouted happily at the same time.

"Dom, we are having a girl." She said, excitedly.

"We were both right!" Dom grinned at the thought

"Our little alpha angel is a girl.." Dom said with a bright smile, with heart's in his eyes.

The nurse handed Letty a tissue to clean off the gel from her stomach. She clean it off and toss it into the trash, then pulled down her shirt.

"We'll return with the print out of the ultra sound," Doctor Sinclair said, sweetly just before leaving with the nurse.

As they closed the door behind him them. Without warning, Dom leaned forward and capture Letty lips into a sweet, yet passionate kiss. He kissed her with so much love and fire.

She kissed him back with the same feeling. After a few more kisses they slowly pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked with a giggle.

"For being my wife, for already being the best mother to our daughter. For giving me this chance to be a father. I didn't think I would get this chance to have this. I dreamt of this day for so long and when I thought I lost you. My dream of this went with you. I didn't want this with anyone else but you," Dom confessed to her.

Letty smile at him lovingly and cupped his face into her small hands.

"Well, you have us. You have it all. You have double the trouble, bubba!" Letty said with a bright smile.

He smile and kiss her lips one more time just before pulling away from her grasp then leaning down towards her baby bump. He kissed her baby bump, lovingly.

"Little angel this is daddy. I just found out your a girl, you are already making me proud. I promise when you come into this world. I will love and protect you with everything I've got. I will teach you everything I know from cars and the excitement of building one from scratch. I will always be there for you and your mother..."Dom said happily while rubbing her baby bump with his large hands. For moment he thought he felt a kick.

"I think she kick me..."Dom said while getting up.  
"If she did I would have felt it. I think your imagining things baby..."She said with a laugh.

"I really think she did." Dom tried convincing her.  
"Dom, I'm the one carrying our daughter. Trust me, I would have felt that..." Letty told him with a smile as he cutely pouted.

"Okay, you don't have to gloat about it." He whined, cutely.

Letty pulled him by the chin and kissed his lips.  
"I may be carrying her but she loves you. She knows your touch and your voice. She reacts to it all. But, right now I think she's sleeping." She said, sweetly.

"Thank You..."He said with a smile while pressing his forehead against her's.

"I can't believe we made a baby. Are you curious to what position made a girl..."He grinned deviously.

Letty rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away.

"Dom are you serious right now?" She questioned him.

"Come on, you gotta be curious too!" He said with a chuckle.

"Dom, I really can't with you..." She said while getting off the seat and fixing up her clothes.

"You and I tried many position, during our time in London. But, I really don't buy that theory of whatever position you do. Confirms the sex of the baby..."Letty said with a slight annoyed tone in her voice.

He chuckled and went around her to give her a huge bear hug."..I'm just joking..."He said with a smile."I love you so much and I'm so happy right now."

"I know, me too" She said with a warm smile.

Doctor Sinclair return with the print of the ultra sound and told them Letty would be due for another visit in two weeks.


	105. Two Great Minds Think Alike

They walk out of the medical facility holding each hands. Letty looked at the ultra sound and smile.  
"Wow, she's so small!" She said, softly then look up at him.

"So what was the name you have in mind for our daughter?" Letty asked curiously.

As they were walking back to the car. Dom held onto her hand firmly as he wore a bright smile across his face.

"I really like the name _**'Laila'**_ ," Dom said, softly.  
Letty pause in her steps which cause Dom to stop, too.

"That's really beautiful, Dom." Letty said with a smile then added."It has a flow to it."

"Yeah, I wanted to keep the letter **_'L'_** for my girls." He said proudly, while looking down at her shyly.

Letty could tell he put in some real thought into this and it really touch her heart.

"The name means dark-haired beauty or night beauty. I thought it was perfect because of you. I know our daughter will be just as beautiful as you..."He said sweetly.

"Dom you are really scoring major browny points right now..."Letty said happily while throwing her arms around his neck and closing the gap between them. She already knew what the name meant because, it was the same name she had in mind.

"How you know our daughter is going to have dark hair?" Letty questioned while biting down at the corner of her lips in a flirty manner.

"Because I know our angel will be a beautiful reflection of her mother..."Dom answered with great conviction in his voice.

She didn't waste any time and kissed him. They molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. Letty was feeling so much different shades of emotions at that moment, exploring the taste of him. Feeling the strength of his arms around her. He kissed her with great passion and urgency, neither caring about who saw them in the parking lot.

After a few more minutes of making out they parted from the kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Dom ask while catching his breath and licking his lips.

She laughs and nodded her head, happily.

"Dom, it's a 'Yes', our daughter name is Laila..."She said, sweetly.

Dom laughed and ran his hands along the back of her hair, sweetly."Are you sure, Letty?"He asked.

"Dom, I'm positive I really love the name. I know many soon to be parents probably go through a list of names to find the right one. But, trust me this is it. I feel it in my heart that this name belongs to her."Letty said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm curious what name did you have in my mind?" Dom asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." She said with a smirk.

"Now I'm even more curious..."Dom said while raising an eye brow.

* * *

"Its was the same name. The first time, I heard the name was on the beach in Cuba. Some mom was calling out to her daughter, I guess from that moment the name just kept ringing in my head."She explained softly.

"Was the little girl wearing a pink and yellow bathing suit with the beauty and the beast on it?" Dom ask, curiously.

Letty was trying to recall what the child had on.

"Yeah, she did! You saw her, too?" Letty asked curiously.

"Yeah, on the way back to meet up with you and Mia at the beach. Brian accidentally bump into the little girl. Knocking her and her ice cream over. She was so sweet and polite. Although it was Brian fault. She apologize and ask if he was okay. Brian and I couldn't take how cute she was and each bought her a new ice cream. Two for the price of one..."He said with a light laugh while recalling the memory.

"Anyways, I heard the mother calling the young girl that name and it stuck. I look into the name and thought it was perfect for a girl.."He explained while wrapping up the short story.

"What are the odds we both like this name and saw this little girl on the same day."Letty said with a smile while getting into the car as Dom unlocked the door for her and held it open. He closed the door and went around to the drive side. He got in and started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Strange huh?" He said.

" _ **Laila Toretto**_ "  
"I love her name, it's perfect!" She said happily while softly rubbing against her baby bump.

Dom chuckle and smile at his glowing wife.

"It is beautiful, let's do a little bit of shopping for her today and get something to eat afterwards." He suggested while taking her hand in his own and lacing there fingers together.

"Sounds good." Letty agreed with him.

"I'm thinking when she comes into this world. We can give her a middle name as well..."Letty suggested.

"That's a good idea. About telling the family, when do you want let everyone know?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Maybe at the next family barbaque, I guess..." Letty said softly, obviously not too sure when was really a good time. He could tell she wasn't too sure.

"You know what!? Let's worry about that for another time..."Dom said, softly.

Letty agreed with a simple nod, they finally arrived at the outdoor mall. Dom and Letty found parking then made there way towards the entrance of the outdoor mall. They were many high end boutiques for different business. Dom wrap and arm around Letty shoulders while she held on to his hand that drape at the edge of her shoulder.

"Mia mention to me about some store that sells some unique one of a kind baby clothing and things for the nursery..."Dom explained.

"That's right, I remember she said it was called 'Bubbles',"Letty said softly then her brown eyes grew wide when she spotted the store. She quickly parted from Dom and walked ahead of him.

Dom chuckled to himself it wasn't like Letty to be excited to enter a retail store unless the store was selling car parts or modifications. He followed behind her and walked into the boutique.


	106. Shopping for the Baby & Lunch

"Hello, Sir, Welcome to Bubbles, can I help you with anything?" The associate politely asked.

"Umm...no not, yet. I'm just looking for my wife..."Dom said, shyly.

He was starting to feel uncomfortable because the store was definitely out of his comfort zone. To see different shades of pastel colors and the store filled all sort cute baby things, made him feel like he was in another world but he definitely was excited to be doing these things with Letty.

"Oh, I see, that beautiful mother to be just went to our new born and infant sections which will be straight back to your left..." the associate kindly directed him.

"Thank You" Dom said, politely just before following her direction. He spotted Letty looking at the baby clothes. It look like she had already just pick out a few things.

He notice she was holding a black mini size leather jacket with studs embellish around the edge of the jacket. It was attach to a cute pink tutu onesie.

Dom started laughing out, loud which made Letty turn her attention to him.

"I should have have know you were going to dress our daughter into a mini version of you. Well, minus the pink tutu..."He said while pointing at the cute little outfit.

Letty rolled eyes playfully and smile at him.  
"I thought it was cute. So we're getting it for her..."Letty told him.

He smile at her and took all the things she wanted out of her hands."It is cute, and I do like it. I just find it funny that they make miniature adult clothing for babies..."He said with a laugh.

"My thoughts, exactly!" She said with a laugh then added."Dom, there are too many cute things for Laila, here. I think I will be doing damage here!"Letty said, softly with a cute pout.

Dom ran a hand over his bald head and chuckle.

"Then let's get it all..."Dom suggested.

Letty dark brown eyes widen from surprise, then her beautiful eyes narrowed at him. It wasn't a good thing and Dom knew that look all to well.

"Rather then buying it all, now. You two can just sign up for the Baby Registry, if you haven't had a Baby Shower, yet. It will be perfect for the two of you..."the associate suggested while walking up towards them.

"Now, Dom, that sounds more like it."

"We would love to sign up for it." Letty said with a smile just before disappearing with the associate to sign up for it.

Letty returned five minutes later which a shopping bag as well as a digital device to scan the things she wanted for her baby shower. She handed Dom the shopping bag to put the things they had already picked out for there daughter.

"Did you find anything you like for her?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, I found a lot, actually. I really like this one.."He pulled out a cute lavendar bathroom robe with cute little white teddy bears and duckies on the back of the robe, it also came with matching towel like botties.

"Aww...that's adorable we're taking that home for sure, today."

"Let's try not to get too many newborn things because she will grow out of those real quick. Let's start off simple and work our way up..." Letty suggested.

"Sounds good." Dom agreed.

Letty started scanning everything she wanted and needed for the baby in the store. Dom continued picking out cute things for his daughter adding plenty of things in the shopping bag. They went ahead and paid for everything but when Letty wasn't looking Dom requested to make a special order for Letty and Laila, it was a surprise he knew his wife would love.

Dom carried there purchases back to car on his own. He didn't want Letty to be walking too much. So they decided to meet up with each other at near by restaurant around the corner from the baby store.

* * *

Letty was sitting outside under a large white umbrella which stood in the center of the table. She was covered with the shade of the umbrella from the beaming sun. She waited for Dom and was going through the menu for lunch.

 ** _There was a 2018 Black Cadillac SUV park across the street. The driver was sitting behind the wheel taking pictures of Letty._**

 ** _"This is our chance! She's finally alone..." the mysterious male spoke on the phone._**

 ** _The male in the passenger seat was also watching Letty and quickly snatch his partner phone._**

 ** _"Yeah, she's alone but what he's failing to tell you. She's in a public place. They are way too many eyes to suddenly take her..."the male explained._**

 ** _"Alright sounds good! We can do that..."the male responded to the other person on the other line. He quickly hung up the phone and toss the phone back to the driver._**

 ** _"We'll get her when the husband leaves the house again. Your job is to follow him, I guess fuck with him a bit and mine, job is to get her..."the male explained._**

Meanwhile, Letty knew she was being watch and follow. She had already placed an order for her and Dom, lunch. She had no plans on backing down and those two guys were in for a rude awakening.

"Hey! Baby..."Dom said with a smile while leaning down to kiss her lips. She smile up at him and kissed him, back.

"You know I wouldn't have mind helping you put the things into the car..."She told him.

"I know you wouldn't have mind, but, I didn't want you walking back in forth too much..."He said while taking a seat across from her.

She smile at him, lovingly."Dom, I'm starting to miss the bad boy side of you..."Letty said with a laugh, obviously teasing him.

He laughed as well."I still have that side but I couldn't bring myself to treat the love of my life. The mother of my child that way. Before being a bad boy I'm always first, a gentlemen to my wife..." He said with a bright smile.

She tossed her head back from laughter then leaned forward over the table. Letty came close to Dom face and was inches away from his lips.

"Dominic Toretto, you are so getting lucky tonight..." She whispered seductively against his lips before kissing him. He grinned in the kiss then they slowly pulled away from each other.

"I'm looking forward to that..."He said happily as he winked at her.

"I really would hate to kill this moment between us, but Dom. I'm sure you've notice it, too.."

"Are you talking about the Black SUV park across the street?" He asks.

She nods her head 'Yes'.

"I'm surprise you actually left my side knowing that we were being follow" She said with a smirk.

"Well, it wasn't a easy decision but I figure if they were smart they wouldn't try anything in a public place..."He smirked.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Letty asks.

"Today, is a special day. I'll be damn if they ruin our date. We are going to continue with our day. We will pick up the paint for our baby girl room. We will do everything we plan today..."He said.

Letty started laughing."I don't know why I even bother to ask. I should have known..."She said softly.

The waitress arrived with there food and drinks. She sat everything on the table.

"I hope you don't mind. I place an order for you..."Letty said, softly.

Dom saw that Letty order a 'Jack Daniel's Burger', with season fries on the side on his plate. For a drink she made sure to order a cold corona for him.

"Baby, it's all good. You know me so well. I would have order this anyway, Thank You!" He said with a smile.

"No, Problem" She said, sweetly.

Letty kept it simple by only ordering chicken tenders and season fries on the side. Along with a small bowl canberry & chicken salad at the side. She pair it up with a cold tall glass of Raspberry Lemonde with sweeten cherries on top. She even asked for extra cherries in a smaller bowl.

"It's not like you to keep it simple.."Dom pointed out.

Letty smile at him."Yeah, I have more a craving for something sweet then actual food right now" She admitted softly, while digging into her salad, first.

"Do you have any idea how you wanna paint Laila nursery?" Dom ask as he started eating his food.

"I do..." She said, softly.

"I know you didn't want a professional interior designer. This a project that you want to do hands on but if you do get overwhelmed and tired. I do have someone who can finish the rest..."Dom said with a smile.

"Dom you don't have to, really!"  
"I want this done by our own hands. I'm trying not be the settlement type but I think it'll more if we did it our selves. I want her to know mommy and daddy took the time to work on her room. Every stroke on that wall was painted with love..." She said.

"You're constantly making me smile. Not only from the things you do but what you say..."He said with a smile.


	107. I love

After eating and finishing up there lunch at the restaurant. Dom and Letty paid for there meal then quickly went home. They made a quick stop at a hardware store for the paint and paint supplies.

Dom carried the stuff into the house bringing everything up the stairs. Letty took the baby clothes into there bedroom while Dom drop off the paint and paint supplies inside the babies room.

They had already renovated the nursery making it a lot more bigger and more up to date. Brian and Dom had already install the protective paper/plastic lining on the floors. Around the boarders of the door and window they place protective blue tape on it. So, if the paint fell as they painted it wouldn't stain the floors.

"Baby, do you want to start painting now?" Dom ask as he walked into there bedroom.

Letty was going through Laila new stuff and neatly putting everything away into there closet.  
It was all temporary until they finished up with her nursery.

"No, we can save it for tomorrow afternoon. We both had a long day today" She said, softly while putting the last of the baby things away.

"Alright, sounds good,"  
"Do you want me to run you a bath?" He ask, sweetly while walking into there bathroom and turning on the lights.

"Yeah, that would be nice" She said with a smile.

Dom turned on the faucet for the bathtub, the water started filling up the tub. He pour jasmine and coconut bubble bath into the water as well as strawberry scented bath salts.

Letty was undressing in the bedroom and threw her clothes into the dirty laundry. She slipped on a pink satin silk robe over her naked body and tied the ribbon around her waist. She also pulled her hair up and pinned it into a messy bun.

She walked into the bathroom and Dom had just turned off the running water.

"Mmm...smells nice!" She said while approaching Dom as he sat at the edge of the bath tub. She stood in-between his legs and ran her hands along his shoulders slightly massaging it.

He smile at her and slid his hands along her waist line, rubbing soft circles against her hips.

"Yeah, I smelt it at the baby store, they say the fragrance should help relax expecting mothers." He said with a smile.

"Is that what you were sneaking into the shopping bag?" Her eye brow arch perfectly from question.

"You saw that?"He ask with a chuckle.  
"Dom, I see everything..."She replied with a smile.

He started unraveling the ribbon around her waist and open up her pink robe. Letty was now partially in the nude. She watch him intently as he pulled her close to him leaving no gap between them. He kissed her baby bump while his hands ran along her soft delicate skin.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Dom ask while leaving sweet kisses from her baby bump to her breasts.

"Once or twice..."She whisper, softly with a slight giggle.

"Now you know that ain't true" He chuckled while kissing between her swollen breasts then working his way to right boob licking and slightly sucking at her nipples.

Letty winced in pain,"Dom!"

"There still sensitive, be gentle..."She said softly.  
"Sorry,"He apologized, then he continued leaving sweet kisses along her body. He slowly raised to his feet and slip Letty robe completely off her, body. Allowing it to fall to the floor.

"The water is warm get in before it gets cold..." He told her just before leaving one last kiss on her lips.

Letty nodded and went into the bathtub, the water was still in between temperature of hot and warm. She slipped right into the water and allow her body to relax. The bubbles covered her up entirely.

* * *

She look up at him and smile, sweetly.

"Are you coming in or what?" She questioned him.

"I made the bath just for you..."He said with a chuckle.

"Come on, Dom, I promise I won't bite..."She said with a flirty grin.

Dom raised an eye brow and smirked. He knew all too well that expression on her beautiful face meant something else.

"Right, I believe it when I see it."He said with a laugh as he began to undress himself. He removed his clothes putting his clothes in a messy pile by the sank. Letty pulled a little forward to give room for Dom to slip in right behind her. As soon as he got into the bathtub she pressed her bare back against his muscular chest and comfortably rested herself between his legs. He wrap his arms around her protectively.

"I hope you don't mind smelling like a girl..."She said jokingly.

He laughed at her comment but quickly paused, then he leaned into her ear and whispers...

 _ **"I don't mind, I love the way you smell,"**_

 _ **"I love the way you feel against my hands,"**_

 _ **"I love witnessing all six of your different smiles,"**_

 _ **"I love the way you can handle yourself and the way you carry yourself with grace,"**_

 _ **"I love the way you get excited when your working on a car,"**_

 _ **"I love how fearless you are whenever you want to fight for something you strongly believe in,"**_

 _ **"I love the way you feel when I'm making love to you,"**_

 _ **"I love the way you moan my name whenever your the verge of cumming,"**_

 _ **"I love whenever you come into the room that everyone eyes can't help but to be drawn to you,"**_

 _ **"I love how you're clueless to how beautiful you are inside and out,"**_

 _ **"I love how you know me better then I know myself,"**_

 _ **"But, best of all, I love that I am bless to have you as my wife and that your are the mother to our unborn child,"**_

It was only Dom that had the ability to make her blush and smile all at once. He place both hands on her baby bump then gently caresses her. It was that very second in time that Dom and Letty soon felt a small kick.

"Dom!" She called his name out from surprise.

"I know! I just felt it! She kick..." Dom said excitedly.

Letty started laughing happily.  
"I think she must have heard you making my heart flutter. I think your touch must have done it..."She said with a smile then added."I told you she knows when your around. You have no reason to be jealous. Laila loves you..."

Dom couldn't stop smiling.

"I guess the times I'm trying to get her attention. She always sleeping..."He said with a chuckle as he took the sponge and started soaping up her body then scrubbing against her skin softly.

His hand accidentally slip on the side of her baby bump and Dom felt another kick against his hand.

"She's more active now compare to other days. It's probably because she senses how close you are to me..." Letty said with a laugh.

Dom left sweet butterfly kisses along the back of her shoulders while slowly scrubbing her body clean. He rubbed the sponge down between her breasts slowly creeping his way down her bump to her heat. Letty started blushing from the ticklish sensation and closed her legs with his hand between her legs.

"Dom!" She squealed cutely.

"What!?" Dom questioned, innocently.

"I'm just cleaning you," He said with grin.

She slightly turned around to see his expression. And raised an eye brow in question.  
"You say that but your face says something completely different..."She pointed, out.


	108. A Moment to Remember

"You know me too well..."He said with a chuckle.

She parted her legs and let his hand free. He started squeezing the water out from the sponge on to her left shoulders. She tilted her head to the side to the right to give him room.

"This feels nice, I can't remember when the last time we did this..."She said softly while closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms.

He lean down and kiss the back of her shoulders then trailed butterfly kisses along her neckline.

"It's been awhile that's for sure..."He said, calmly.

"Have I told you that I'm loving how pregnancy looks on you. Your just as beautiful as ever..."He whisper into her ear.

Letty cheeks began to blush a bit.

"Your only saying that because I'm carrying your offspring..."She said with laughter.

He laughed at her comment."Not at all, I'm telling you the truth. You have this glow that draws you in." He explained, truthfully.

She turned her body a bit to look him in the eyes. Letty didn't say anything but stared into his dark brown eyes.

As she turned around Dom took his time admiring his wife's beauty, the arch of her cheekbones, the pout of her mouth, her large, expressive eyes. He lifted her chin and brought their lips together. It was the kiss of an lover, communicating with his mouth that he desired her. Dom pressed his muscular body against her petite one.

They shared a sweet and simple kiss that was filled with passion. But, it soon escalated. As they kissed she realize that she could never have enough. His hands were everywhere up on her back and over her arms and suddenly he started kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgency.

His tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding. She decided to change the position as the kiss intensified. Letty turned around in his arms and sat on his lap with her knees bent, straddling him.

Her hands glided along the sides of his neck and onto his bald head. She pulled him closer and strained upward.

Dom couldn't get enough of her mouth being so sweet, and her velvet tongue coming out to touch his, tasting and exploring the feel and texture as he did the same.

Despite his desire to savor the experience, Letty's fingers tightened painfully against his bald scalp. Her nails scratched my scalp as she tried to get closer. Relinquishing his already limited restraint, he snaked an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

His tongue swept out against her lips and she let him in, begged him in. He filled her mouth, stroking the most sensitive spots and retreating only to return. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as his mouth slanted over her again. She arched into him, pressing her breasts against his chest. He made a sound like a growl from the contact. It was a heady feeling, that power, and she knew she would do whatever she needed to hear it again.

As they kissed Letty purposely rubbed her lower half on his cock. Already getting a feel of his full blown erection. She pause the kiss as well as the groping then she place her left hand down on the tub and push herself up as he push in farther towards her until there bodies meet. She raise up even slightly more to accommodate there height difference and then reach down between his legs with her right hand and grab his swollen cock and guide it towards her, and then lower herself down on top of him. He enter her so slowly but pleasurable that they both almost cry out in absolute bliss. He slide into her as deep as he possibly can as she come to rest in the sitting position. Neither of them want to move just yet.

They just sit in that position for a few moments languishing in the feeling of him inside of her, filling her up, and her completely enveloping him Both of her arms were around his shoulders, with Letty clinging to Dom body, pressing her chest tightly against his own. She was staring deeply and intensely into his eyes, and he cannot look away or break her gaze.

* * *

He push his face closer to hers, "Kiss me." He said.

There lips meet, firm and wet, she push her tongue into the seams of his lips and mouth where he accept her gentle probing, completely enjoying the moment when there tongues touch.

'You are always such an amazing kisser,' He thought to himself.

This is when she slowly start to wiggle her hips and begin to move up and down on him. It was a combination of the water and her own wetness that enhances there every push and pull, allowing them to slide so perfectly together, in and out, back and forth. The rhythm of there lovemaking is deliberate, yet intense. As she begin to increase the speed and pressure of her pelvis grinding down onto him. With each and every down stroke she added a very slight forward push with her pelvis that was making him almost yell out from the ecstasy. His hands were down around her hips pulling her in towards his hips at the same time, gripping her to the point of almost bruising you, but not quite.

As she pulls his body even tighter to her, her breasts mashed against his chest, her hands clutching at his neck and the back of his head. They continue to kiss frantically through there act, but there labored breathing and fluid motion is making it harder to concentrate on anything other than the lustful and pleasurable act itself. He was going to cum and it was too late to stop it. He was only going to last for a few moments more, and so he thrusted himself into her in the way that only a woman knows when a man is going to explode.

Her arousal had reached its peak again too. Letty anticipate Dom orgasm, and she knew he will quickly answer it with his own. She quietly and deliberately drop, forcing herself down onto him in one final push, tightening her heat around his cock, as if to extract the orgasm from him forcefully.

She placed her mouth next to his ear, "I want you to cum inside of me."She whispers to him.

Hearing that immediately puts him into a sexual frenzy as he pulse into her. He couldn't wait any longer,"I'm cumming!" He moans.

Her orgasm hits her with the force of a moving car, both of them feeling as if the whole bathroom is about to explode. He shoot his entire load into her, letting out one final gasp, as she shake with each and every throbbing push into her, making her bite down on my neck to stifle a scream.

They slow there bodies as the waves subside, still holding each other tight, still on fire from the heat of there lust, both of them completely drain, satisfied beyond words. She gave him, without a doubt, another single greatest orgasm that he ever had, and as they hold each other they very slowly and quietly slip back into reality. The bath water had grown cold, but in there feverished lovemaking they didn't noticed.

They pull back away from each other, still continuing to hold hands, sitting there for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"It's getting a bit chilly in here," He said while making a gesture toward the cold bath water.

She didn't say a word. They are soulmates, so comfortable with each other that at times they didn't even need words to convey thoughts or feelings to each other. She starts to stand up and reach over and pull a towel off of the towel rack.

He held his hand out to stop her, "Let me…"Dom said while taking the towel from her shivering hands.

He step around behind her and wrap the towel around her body, embracing her from behind, trying to warm each other up.

He grab another towel and wrap it around his waist, then he took Letty hand again and lead them back to there master bedroom.


	109. Late Night Cravings

"That was nice, but most likely our last..."She said while letting his hand go.

He chuckled."Are saying that because of the baby...?" He questioned.

"Uh Huh, let's face it. As the months near by, I won't be able to see my feet or paint my toes or get up. My clothes will continue not fitting, I will struggle **EVEN** more with my pants. Having sex in the bathtub won't be as easy because I'll just get bigger.."She ranted.

Dom look at Letty sweetly and took hold both of her hands, trying to calm down her frantic mood swing.

"Letty, it's okay, I don't care about the sex. I'll survive..."

"And if you ever want to paint your toe nails, I'll paint them for you. I've done them for you before and I don't mind.."

"I can always buy you clothes that makes you feel more comfortable. That's a not a problem. These changes your experiencing is only natural. Letty, Baby! You were bless with the gift to give life. I promise once you see our 'Laila', these matters won't matter in the long run.."He said with a reassuring smile."It's going to be okay, I promise." He said while embracing her in a warm bear hug.

She always loved his hugs. He always had the ability to make her feel safe and at ease.

She sighed in relief, now relaxing in his warm embrace."Dom your always the voice of reason to my madness..."She said softly while snuggling up against him. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"It goes both ways, baby!" He said as be stroke the back of her hair gently.

She looked up at him and smile."I love you!"She said just before giving a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too!" He said back.

Letty pulled away from him allow and went into her dresser to get a fresh set of clothes. She pulled out her panties and one of Dom wife-beaters. She started to get dress into her clothes. As Dom was fumbling with finding his stuff he notice Letty was wearing the exact shirt he was looking for.

"So that's where is is!" Dom said with a chuckle as he ran hand over his bald head.

She was clueless and looked at him, confused. Letty was so used to always wearing his clothes that it was normal for her.

"What?" She asked while taking her towel back into the bathroom and coming back into the room.

"I was looking for that shirt."He pointed out.

"Dom! Seriously!?"  
"You have a ton of these..."  
"Me wearing...one of yours wouldn't make a difference" She said while crawling into bed and getting under the covers.

"I guess your right.."He said.

"You have more in bottom left draw..."She said while pulling the covers over her body and snuggling in sheets.

Dom nodded, he took a look and notice she moved everything around in the room.

"Baby, when did you move my things around in the room?" Dom asked curiously.

"Mhm..."  
"I think the day before yesterday, I dunno..."  
"I couldn't sleep that night so I started moving your things around..."She explained tiredly.

Dom knew since her pregnancy she's been really ansy and unable to stay still. She always had to do something with her hands. At times he even felt like it wasn't just her being pregnant but worry about the Cipher and Rhodes issue.

Dom finally got partially dress only wearing a pair of boxers and now slipping into bed with Letty under the covers.

"Letty when you can't sleep. Don't worry about waking me up and let me know..."He said while running his hand down her hair. She was already falling asleep."Mmhmm..."She mumble in her sleep.

Dom couldn't stop admiring Letty as she slept peacefully. He watch her sleep for a few minutes and gently place a hand on her baby bump. He never imagine in a million years he would be happily married with a baby on the way.

He kissed her forehead good night and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **Three hours later, Letty woke up and sat up in bed. She was having one of her ridiculous cravings. She had the urge for chocolate raspberry canolies and rocky road ice cream.**_

"Dom!" She called out while shaking his arm gently to wake him up.

Dom was in a deep sleep until he felt Letty small soft hands shaking him awake. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he sighed tiredly.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked while slightly sitting up in bed.

"I'm hungry. Can you go out and get some chocolate raspberry canolies and rocky road ice cream?" Letty asked, softly.

Dom was extremely tired but he took one look at Letty and couldn't say 'NO'. After all it really wasn't her fault the cravings were enviable because of the baby. He look at the time it was '1:00A.M.'

"Letty it's **1:00AM** , I'm not sure what place is open at this time" He said while sitting up in bed and running a hand over his bald head.

Letty bit down at the corner of her lips while looking at him with cute pouting eyes.

"There some places that are 24 hrs! I'm sure you'll find something..."She said softly then added."Wait, what about Carlos Bakery?"

"There closed! At 9pm" Dom said while getting out of bed.

"Well, Carlos lives above the bakery. I'm sure he'll answer if you call.."She said softly.

"Alright, I'll give him a call. Do you want anything else?" Dom asked while getting dress into his black sweat pants and slipping on one his white wife- beaters.

"Mmm...Can you also get raspberry filled donuts?" She asked, happily.

Dom chuckled at her cuteness, the way her eyes lite up when she talk about desserts always made him smile even though he was extremely tired. He grab his wallet, phone and keys from the night stand, placing it into his back pocket.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Love you..."He lean down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back."Love you, too. Be careful!" She said softly.

"Always Am" He said just before leaving the room, but he quickly pause in his steps.

"Letty, if anything happens while I'm away. You know what to do!" Dom told her.

She nodded her head,"Don't worry I got this..." She said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded his head in understandment and left the room. Letty got out of bed and went to there bedroom window. She slightly pulled back the curtains and watch Dom get into his black **'1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS'** car, and across the street she saw the **'2018 Black Cadillac SUV'**.

As Dom pulled out the drive way she saw the SUV start up the car and followed Dom into the same direction. Letty grabbed her phone and quickly called him to let him know he was being follow.

"They are fuckin' with a very hormonal pregnant woman. Tonight is not the night for this shit!..."She muttered to herself while grabbing her gun from the night stand.

Letty knew if either of them left the house they would try to pull something. But, as crazy as it sounded Letty cravings were her priority at the moment.

She calmly went down the stairs with the gun in her hand. Letty heard the back door in the kitchen rattling, it was obvious someone waa trying to force there way inside.

Meanwhile, Dom made it to 'Carlos Bakery', he made a call to the owner in advance.

"Sorry, for the late call in the middle of the night..."Dom apologized.

"It's okay, I understand. In my younger days, I was always out doing runs for the wife, too!" The old man said with a smile, then added.

"Your father always joke saying this day would come for you..."the old man chuckled while handing Dom two boxes of the pastries and medium-sized tub of ice cream.

"He did, didn't he?!" Dom said with a amused tone.

"Yeah, apparently it's a Toretto tradition. Your father went through the same thing when you and your sister were on the way. My doors was always open for your dad. He was such a good man. I know he would be proud of the man you became..."the old man said with a proud smile.

Dom smile at him,"Thanks!" He said.

"No, problem. Tell the wife my doors are always open. She can have anything heart desire in this bakery..."the old man said happily.

"I'll let her know,"

"And, once again, Thank You..."Dom said while stepping out the shop. He got into the car and notice in his rear view mirror the SUV was still tailing him. Dom had plans to take good care of him without getting his hands dirty.


	110. Breaking and Entering

Back at the house Letty was going through her own problems. She held the gun in her hands, but had her back pressed against the wall. She waited for the door to swing open and waited for the intruder to come right inside.

And it finally, happen the door swung open and Letty took notice that it was only one man coming inside. He made his way inside the kitchen quietly. Letty came out of no where with the gun in her hand and pointed at the back of his head. Her foot steps were always quiet it was one of Letty's advantages on the battle field.

"Where do you think your going?" Letty asked angrily.

The mysterious man froze in his steps and hesitated to turn around. He held his hand up in the air, showing her he wasn't arm.

"Letty! I'm not here to cause problems."the guy explained.

"Marco stop bull shitting me..."Letty said with great frustration in her voice.

"It's dark, how you know it's me..." Marco questioned.

"You must have forgotten but I can see pretty well in the dark. And, your horrible taste in cologne gave you away..." She pointed out, bluntly.

Marco chuckled,"Look Letty I'm only here to take you back home and to retrieve the flash drive that has all the account numbers to Swiss bank accounts as well as Cipher blackmail blacklist..."He explained, while slowly turning around to face her.

"First of all, let's get this straight"  
"I am home and I'm not going anywhere with you.."  
"And as for the flashdrive, I don't have it anymore" She was clearly lying about the last part. Dom and Letty still had it in there hands, but it was no where near them. It was not accessible at the moment.

"Stop lying, you and I, both know you wouldn't hand or destroy something so important..."Marco said angrily.

"You know nothing about me..." She shouted at him.

"Yeah, your probably right," He said with a shrug then added, "You went from Grade A Criminal to some wanna be house wife and mother to be."

"You don't know shit! You've been abandon most of your life. You don't know the first thing about what it means to have a family or to be part of family..."Letty said with great honesty in her voice.

He smirked,"I really don't see what Cipher and Rhodes sees in you. They should have taken care of you from the moment you strayed away from the mission." He said with frustration in his voice.

Letty phone started ringing which distracted her attention and gave Marco a chance to knock the gun out of her hand. The gun fell to the floor sliding over to the refrigerator. Letty gasp in surprise and quickly block his attempt to hit her in the face.

Marco had no plans on her hurting Letty and the baby. He just wanted to get close enough to injected her with the drug. Letty spotted the needle in his hand and quickly reacted by kneeing him in the balls. Then, kicking the syringe out of his hand, it fell to the floor. Without hesitation Letty grabbed a empty beer bottle on the counter and smash it on his head, but that wasn't enough to knock him out. She ran over to the where the gun was on the floor and quickly grabbed at her gun, then aim it at him.

"You wouldn't?" Marco taunted.

"Watch me!" Her voice was filled with anger, and she didn't have one bit of hesitation in her eyes.  
Letty pulled the trigger and shot at him. She aim for his head rather then his heart. His lifeless body fell to the floor knocking over a glass vase with him, every glass piece shattered to the floor.

She slowly walk over to his body and look down at his lifeless body. Letty didn't feel or realize she was walking on small pieces of glass, leaving small trails of her own blood on the floor.

Letty calmly grabbed the house phone from the kitchen counter and dial **'9-1-1'**.

 _ **"...Hello, I would like to report a break in..."**_

Dom took care of the driver of the SUV by purposely making him drive off the cliff. It wasn't hard and it wasn't easy, but Letty and Laila safety was great motivation. The SUV drove off the cliff and blew up, instantly. On the way back home Dom kept calling Letty's cell phone but she wasn't picking up and as for the house phone, no answer. He could only assume that the worse has happen.

* * *

Dom accelerated his speed by pressing on his gas and ignoring every traffic light. He had to get back to Letty as soon as possible. Dom needed to know she was safe.

"Do you have anyone we can call for you, miss?" The Paramedic asked, while cleaning up the wound on her foot and wrapping it up with a white bandage.

Letty sat in the back of the ambulance with a gray blanket wrap up around her. She was emotionless and her thoughts were miles away. She barely heard the paramedic question as she sat inside the ambulance getting check up.

"You can call my husband..."She said quietly almost in a slight whisper.

They were police officers going in and out of the house, crime scene attendants going through the scene. The property of the house was very busy and neighbors next door were all to curious and came out of there homes to see what was all the commotion. Dom finally arrived to the house and saw that cops were taking away a body in black body bag on the gurney.

Dom quickly park his car at the side of the house and turned off his ignition. He was in a state of panic and on the verge of losing his mind. Dom ran to the house urgently and quickly, but was stop by police officers that were attending to the crime scene.

"Sir, you can't go in, this a crime scene..."the cops, told him while holding him back.

"I live here! Let me go..."He yelled out, angrily while breaking through the hold. He ran over to the body bag and paused the workers from carrying the body bag into the crime scene van. They all stop with curiosity written all over there faces. They briefly look at him, and wonder what was the hold up.

Dom was trying to gather the courage to unzip the body bag. He was trying to prepare his heart but he couldn't. With that in mind he slowly and carefully unzip the top of the body bag. Dom realize it wasn't his Letty inside, but a man with bullet to his head. It was obvious, that it was Letty's doing. At that very second in time his heart fell into relief but it still left him with this pain and question to where in the hell was his Letty!?


	111. Milkshakes and Pickles

Dom was in major distress right now and couldn't help but to think of the worse scenarios. He looked around for a moment and found someone who look like they were in charge of the crime scene.

"Hey, are you the one in charge?" Dom asked.

The male officer recognize Dom instantly because of the photo's in the house. He nodded his head 'Yes', while looking back down as he continued filling out some paper work on a clip board.

"Yes, I am, I'm assuming your looking for your wife?" The officer questioned him.

"Yes, where is she?" Dom asked with great urgency in his voice.

"She's in the ambulance getting clean up..."The officer answered while pointing across the street.

"Thank You,"Dom said just before running across the street he pushed a couple of bystanders out of his way and made it to the ambulance. He walked over to the back of ambulance and saw Letty wrap up in a gray blanket, her left foot wrap up in white bandage. He saw the look in her eyes and could see her mind was miles away.

He slowly walk up to her, it was at that moment her vision became clear and she saw Dom standing right in front of her.

"Letty!"  
"Dom!"

She quickly stood up and wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him, tightly. Dom wrap his arms around her protectively. He held onto her with so much love and passion.

"God! Letty, you scared the shit outta me..."  
"I kept calling but you didn't pick up"

"And to see this in the front the house..."

"I didn't know what to think..."

"Everything I was thinking didn't have a good outcome..."He told her.

"Dom, I'm sorry, I left the phone in our room and completely forgot. I know you were calling the house phone but I couldn't pick up..."Letty explained, softly then added,"I just had my mind set on taking care of business"

Dom pulled slightly back to look her in the eyes."Baby, I understand but as soon as you call for the police. Let me know your okay, I saw that body bag and thought it was you. I don't ever want to go through that again..." He explained to her, while cupping her small face in his hands.

Letty didn't realize that happen and felt horrible that he thought it was her.

"I promise, I'll call you, if something similar like this ever happens..."She reassures him with a faint smile.

"Let's hope that it'll never come to that.."He said with a slight relief in his voice.

Dom smiles and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't ask before but are you ok? Did he touch or hurt you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Letty raised an eye brow and crack a crooked smile.  
"Dom are you serious right now?" She questioned him.

He chuckled and smile at her,"I dunno why I even ask. It's you after all.."He said.

"Yeah, it is me, and to answer your question. I'm good. The baby and I, are just fine..."She said, softly then added,"The only injury I have is this..." She pointed at her foot. He look down at her foot with a worry expression on his face.

"How you get that?" He asked, worriedly.

"I walk on some broken pieces of glass. I didn't realize it. Honestly, I couldn't feel it at the time..."She explained while slightly limping and putting more pressure on her good foot.

Dom notice her struggle and quickly grabbed her up into his arms. He held onto her in bridal style. Letty wrap an arm around his neck and held onto him. Normally, she would have complain because of so many eyes watching but she was too tired to care.

"You can never keep yourself out of trouble,"He said with a sigh while cracking a small smile.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully and cutely hid her face in the crest of his neckline as he held her up.  
"Did you get the things I ask for?" She asked, softly.

"I sure did, but the ice cream must be melted by now..."He said with a laugh.

"It's all good, I'll just make a milkshake with it..."She said with a smile. He laughed at her creative idea.

Meanwhile, every police officer was just finishing up on there property and the ambulance had just left. Dom brought Letty into the living room. He went back to the car to get the things she asked to eat. He drop everything inside the house and went outside to finish up with the cops.

* * *

Hobbs pulled up in his truck and came out telling everyone there it was fine to leave. He directed them to another crime scene that happen on the cliff of a mountain. Obviously, a tip from Dom.

"You two can never keep your selves out of trouble..."Hobbs said with a chuckle, as he approached Dom.

"Well, this time it wasn't us..."Dom said with a grin.

"Right!?" Hobbs said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"How's Letty!?" Hobbs asked.

"For the most she and the baby is good, I just wish I was here when it happen..."He said with a sigh while looking through the window at Letty.

"Where were you anyway?" Hobbs questioned.

"Late night run!"

"Letty was having another one of her ridiculous cravings..."He said with a faint smile, though obviously anyone who knew Dom personally could tell his heart was feeling heavy.

"Yes, I remember those times..."Hobbs said with a slight chuckle then added."Dom, don't worry to much about Letty. We have a lead on Rhodes and Cipher, they were spotted crossing the Mexico Border. I have the best bounty hunters tailing them." Hobbs said with a stern tone, trying his best to reassure him that the end was near.

"No offense Hobbs!"  
"I'll believe it when I see it..."Dom said, bluntly.

Hobbs didn't say a word he already knew there was no way to sugar coat the situation. All he could do was just do his job and his part to find the bad guys then put them away.

"Alright, it's late, I'll call you up and give you an update if we got anything new..."Hobbs said just before stepping off the porch and getting into his truck.

Dom walk into the house and lock the door behind him. He look into the living room and didn't see Letty anymore. But, he did hear the sound of a loud blender running. He walk into the kitchen smiling the scent of bleach and notice the kitchen was all clean up.

He saw Letty limping around the kitchen and quickly stop her, coming to her aid.

"Baby, let me..."He said while swooping her off her feet and carrying her to the bar stool. He gently place her on the stool.

"Thanks, they took all the glass out and stitch me up, but it's still painful to walk on..."She explained, while grabbing a raspberry fill donut from the white box that sat on the counter in front her.

"I know...that's why I will be carrying you to where you need to go..."He said while pouring the make shift rocky road milkshake into a glass cup for her.

He couldn't wrap his head around it, everything she was eating was sugary. When Mia was pregnant she always had to have a hamburger and fries or a steak with mash potato on the side. But, with Letty it was always something sweet. He figure it had to do with the sex of the baby.

"No, I kindly decline..."She said while stuffing her face with a donut and a canolie.

Dom walk over to her and place the milkshake in front of her then added a straw for her.

"Letty don't fight me on this, I don't want you walking on that foot..."Dom said with a stern tone as he glare at her.

She look back at him with the same glare.  
"So every time I have to pee, which is ALL THE TIME. Now that I'm carrying Laila, you will be carrying me to the bathroom?" She questioned him.

He thought about it for awhile because she did have a good point. She has been using the bathroom a lot lately.

"You still have my support, if your struggling with getting to the bathroom I'll help you and as for making dinner, I'll be in charge. As for painting Laila nursery I'll paint the top half and you get the bottom. Deal?" He questioned.

She took a sip of her milkshake from the straw and nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds fair..."She said with a smile.

He smile at her and kissed her cheek, sweetly."Good" He said happily.

Letty was dipping her donut in her milkshake and tossed into her mouth. Dom shook his head to the side, he couldn't believe Letty strange eating habits and it only got worse.

"Dom, can you get me the jar of pickles, please?" She asked.

Dom raised an eye brow at her, then went into the fridge to get what she ask for. He got the jar of pickles in handed it to her. She quickly remove the lid from the jar and fish out a pickle out of it. Taking it and dipping into her milkshake, she took a bite out of it.

"Yes, exactly what we needed..."She said while eating the rest of the pickles.

Letty notice the look on Dom face and cutely scrunched up her nose.

"Baby, don't give me that look..."

She pointed at her protruding baby bump that have grown to be more noticeable to the eye.

"This is your doing!" She reminded him.

Dom smirked showing off his white pearly teeth. He went behind her and wrap his arm around her, placing both his large hands on her bump.

"It is! Isn't it!? But, remember it takes two to tango" He said with a proud grin, as he kissed the top of her head, lovingly.

"Whatever!" She said with a grouchy and grumpy tone of voice.

After some time in the kitchen, Dom and Letty went back to bed. Dom made sure Letty fell fast asleep first before he went to bed. Although, he knew Letty was strong he could tell she was a bit shaken up about the incident. He decided to give her some time before he brought up the subject again.


	112. Painting the Baby Nursery

The next day Letty and Dom was inside Laila nursery painting. Letty decided to use two different pastel shades. She painted her room lavender and a soft green, the lavender had a cute periwinkle effect to it. The frame work of the walls, window and door were painted white. The designs on the wall was whimsical and very vintage fairy-tale like, the theme Letty decided to go for was a delicate butterfly garden, with a enchanted unicorn sleeping in the garden.

Letty wore jean overalls with a hot pink tank top underneath. Her hair was in a messy bun, and tied up with a hot pink paisley bandana. Dom wore his white tank top with his old mechanic overalls rolled up and tied around his waist. Letty sat on the floor in Indian style while painting butterflies and flowers on the wall.

Dom had just finished painting the borders of the wall white. Than, he made his way over to Letty with a smile.

"I can never get tired of watching you paint..."He said with a bright smile while admiring her work on the wall.

She laughed out loud and smiled.

"I know you can't..."She said, softly while turning around to look up at him.

Dom chuckled at the sight of seeing Letty with stray paint mark on the side of her cheek. She cutely narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed at her.

"Lemme guess I have paint on me face..."She said softly while attempting to clean it right off.

He nodded his head 'Yes' with laughter, as he squatted downwards to help her clean it off. She decided to get back at him by taking her brush and painting the side of his nose.

"Now we're even..."She said with a laughter. He growl playfully and tackle her against the floor, the paint brush fell out of her hand into the paint pan. She laughed as he playfully tickle her sides.

"Dom, Stop!" She told him in between laughter while pushing his hands away. She was lying against her back on the floor as Dom hovered over her. He paused with the tickling and just look her in the eyes.

"You know what happen last night it wasn't your fault. Everything you did was the right thing. You protected your self and our daughter. I can see it's still weighing on you. That life you led back than wasn't you. This one your living now is you. You protected your family. So don't feel bad or guilty.."Dom said, softly.

Letty looked him in the eyes with so much love and understanding he always could read her feelings like a book. She had mix feelings about last night but mostly blame herself for bringing her old life to the new one she lived. Putting there baby endanger once again.

"Trouble always follows me..." She whispers softly.

"No, trouble always follows us..."He corrected her, while brushing his thumb against her cheek.

She turned her head away from him keeping her eye focus on the wall. She bit down on her lips, and sighed softly.

"When I shot a bullet in his head. I didn't feel anything. He deserved it. He said his job was to bring me home, and the next thing I knew I saw a look in his eyes. I just knew if I let him touch me or let him go, it would have been game over. Dom, i don't feel guilty or bad for killing him. I just wish we weren't going through this, while we're expecting..." She told him, truthfully.

"I hear you, but remember when we found out about Laila we both agree this wouldn't stop us. If anything it motivated us to fight back more. To keep this family together, we will have to keep it together mentally and physically..."

" Like you said we can't keep looking over out shoulders in fear of what could happen or what may happen. We just gotta live for ourselves and fight back at whatever challenges is thrown our direction. It sucks that we're going through this when our baby girl is on the way but shit happens. All we can do is clean it up before she comes into this world.." He said with great honesty.

Letty cracked a crooked smile and laughed a little.  
"Wow, is this your idea of a pet talk" She said with amusement in her voice.

Dom laughed as well and smile at her.

"You know I don't ever sugar coat things. Just 100 percent real with you..."He said with a chuckle.

"You're right about it all, though.."She said softly just before kissing his lips, sweetly."You always know the right things to say.."

He smile at her,"I love you!"He said just before leaning down to kiss her lips.

She leans in and places her lips over his, slipping her warm tongue into his reluctant mouth. His tongue moves against hers slowly, tasting it first, feeling the warm wetness of it as it begins to tangle with his own. They breathe deeply into each other's mouths and, unable to resist her or deny her this kiss, he grab each side of her face and press her forcefully against him, locking his lips around hers with ravenous intent. She moans into his mouth and he kiss her harder, wrapping one arm around her back and pulling the rest of her body closer.

The intensity of the kiss grew frantic and urgent. Letty knew where this was heading they hadn't made love for awhile and only had a quickie in the bathroom, yesterday. She parted from the kiss to catch her breath and speak.

"D-Dom, not in Laila nursery..." She said breathlessly, he smirked and pressed his forehead against her's. He was catching his breath as well.

"Ok, our room it is.." He said with a seductive smile.

Tightening his fingers around her, he lifts her up. Gasping, Letty hook her legs around his waist in a vice-grip. Dom pulled up to his feet and held Letty weight by cupping her butt in his large hands.

Letty smile seductively and inhale a deep breath the second there lips meet. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her, as he carried her out the nursery into there master bedroom.

Clothes were flying every where and thrown in random places. Dom and Letty were under the covers fooling around.

"I think I'm loving pregnant Letty..." Dom said in between kisses as he hovered over her body.

Letty giggle in the kisses from Dom comment,"Why is that?"She asked while stroking her hands along his chiseled muscular chest.

"Because your always horny..."He said with a chuckle, then added,"And since your already knocked up I can cum into you endlessly..." He said with a proud smile.

She parted from the kiss completely and laughed out loud."Dom do you hear yourself right now?" She question him with laughter.

"What!? You like when I talk dirty to you..."He said with a laugh.

"I do but that's when we're making love..."She told him.

"I feel like as I'm getting older I'm getting cheesier" He said with a chuckle.

"Nah, I think it's cute..."  
"but right now I'm not in the mood for cute if you know what I mean..."She said seductively while trailing her finger tips along his lips.

His eyes lit up excitedly and he grinned deviously.

"Oh, I do. You're wish is my command.." He said just before kissing her passionately.

 *****Haven't post much because I've been either busy or very tired. I'm gonna try to post more, remember key word 'Try', lolxD so everyone please bare with me*****


	113. A Good Time

Letty lifts up from the bed slightly, bringing her mouth back to Dom. This time she kisses him, softly parting his lips with hers. When there tongues meet, she moans and he push her back against the mattress, kissing her with her with urgency. For the next few minutes they were completely lost in what feels like sheer perfection.

As they kiss frantically she pushes him back against the mattress and straddles him on his lap under the covers. It was easier and much more comfortable for her to have less pressure on her growing protruding baby bump. He sat up with her on top and ran his large hands along her soft delicate skin caressing her hips, ribs then running them up along her back.

Dom was trying to be gentle with her but it was proving to be hard.

"God! You taste good..."He growl in between the kisses then slipping his tongue in the seams of her lips. Letty grinned and began sucking at his tongue eagerly, while teasingly rubbing her heat against his erection . She then slipped her hand between them and started pumping her hand along his length.

Dom parted from the kiss and place his face against the crest line of her neck while holding her hips in place. He moan and groaned as she worked on him.

She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, feeling his protruding vein. He moaned softly again in her ear. Her hand slid up to the head, slowly she swirled it over the tip. Dom pushed himself against her and began kissing her neck. Soft kisses, moaning against her now sensitive skin. She could feel his lips moving up her neck, kissing closer towards her ear. Letty felt chills and tingles run across her body.

Dom slid his hands down along her hips and made her way to her perfect butt, groping them. She grew impatient and forcefully push him back against the mattress.

She teasingly stroked her wetness along his lower half back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. She continued rubbing her heat up and down the base of his erection.

"Baby just fuckin' ride me..."Dom groaned impatiently as his hands rested on her hips.

"I will in do time..."She seductively while teasing him a little more.

She took the base of his hardeb shaft and slide it right into her heat. She couldn't get enough of him. Letty moan softly as his length stretch her inside. She wanted to squeeze him in further and further.

"Mmm...Bubba so BIG!" She moan out softly.

She pressed her hands against his bare chest and started riding him with pleasure.

He started pumping his way into her and started moaning loudly from the friction. Enjoying his hard but firm penetration with delight. He was hitting all her crucial weak spots.

"Dom! YES!" She groaned in pleasure.

He stop for moment realizing Letty started to grind on him. She rub her heat on Dom's abdomen and had his manhood deep inside of her. She had complete control of speed and pressure.

He pulled his legs together to give her more friction. Dom gave her the chance by laying there and allowing Letty to pleasure herself with his manhood. Dom eyes were fluttering open and closed as his wife was getting off on him. He was at the edge the more her heat was suffocating his shaft. Dom couldn't believe she was this tight.

"Fuck! Letty! MORE!" He moaned loudly.

Her slick folds repeatedly ran the length of his shaft, and when she pressed down at a certain angle, her pubic bone pushed along the soft underside of his member, causing him to instinctively push up.

They spent hours going at it in experimental positions. Dom and Letty collapsed in bed breathing heavily from exhausting and pleasure.

"SHIT! Where you learn to do that?" Letty asked breathlessly while snuggling up against him.

He grinned and proudly smile. Dom kissed the top of her head and wrap his arms around her."I know our usual position has been compromised because of the pregnancy. So I read up online for ways to make it comfortable for you..."He explained, tiredly.

Letty giggle and slightly sat up to look at him in the eyes.

"Aww...look at you being all considerate..."She teased him, then added,"I think even when I'm not pregnant we should do that again, and again..."She said with a seductive tone while trailing the tip of her fingers along his lips.

He smile at her lovingly,"Anything you want baby..."He growl while playfully pulling her body towards him under the covers. She giggle as he tickle her and showered her with kisses.

She loved the attention he was giving her and Laila was proving to like it as well because she felt her kick. Dom felt it as well and stop teasing Letty, he place his hand over her bump and his ear against it. Trying to capture Laila heart beat or least to feel the small kick against his face.

"Dom, what are you doing?" She question him with a smile.

"Shhh!...I wanna hear her heart beat or least feel her kick..."He said excitedly.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully. That's when it happen, she kick again, and it was a strong one. Letty jolted in surprise and Dom laugh happily.

"You got what you wanted..."She said while rubbing her bump softly. He kissed her belly and lightly rubbed it. She turned on her head to the side as her hair was wildly sprawled out against the pillow, Dom couldn't stop admiring her. She was glowing inside and out, her beauty radiated.

She notice he was staring at her and she started blushing shyly. There legs were tangle together under the covers and she slightly nudge him to snap him out of it.

"Dom your burning a hole in my face..."  
"What is it?" She asked with a smile, while trailing her finger along his muscular chest.

He chuckled and smile at her.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring my sexy wife..."He said with a grin.

She laughed and gently pushed her hand against his chest shyly.

"Shut up!"

"I'm feeling far from sexy. Each day I'm getting bigger and bigger, I'm already 5 months in and waiting for this little munchkin to make her way out..."She said, softly.

"Letty baby!"  
"You feel that way but your body says something else..."  
"You're body is experiencing normal changes. Those changes have made you even more beautiful then you already are..."He said, softly just before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She shyly smile at him and kissed him back.

"You always know the right things to say.." She said, softly.

"Because it's the truth, every ounce of it.."He said while brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face.

"Are you feeling hungry?" He asked

She nodded her head,"Mmhmm...you made me burn a lot of calories just now..."She said softly just before kissing his lips, sensually.

He grinned deviously and kissed her back."Give me two minutes and I'll make it up to you.."He said while pulling the covers off of him and grabbing his boxers from the lamp, then slipping it on.


	114. Baby Shower

Two weeks later Mia was placing the last finishing touches to Letty's baby shower with the help of some people she knew who ran a event planning business.

The theme was the Baby Shower was 'Enchanted Forest with Fairies and Butterflies', it was very earthy and natural, but best of all whimsical. Mia manage to turned the back yard into something you only seen in movies or read in books.

The backyard was decorated with beautiful floating wooden like lanterns hanging from the ceiling of the white tent.

The dessert table was set up as a enchanted forest using real wood stumps & logs, green moss & fresh berries. The table featured a central mushroom with fairy sitting on top. It included magic mushroom cookies, butterfly cookies, magic pink marshmallow mushrooms, candy forest berries, chocolate berry cups, chocolate forest logs & fairy floss. Each guest also received a hessian bag filled with berry candy as well as a personalised chocolate bar.

Each dining table was adorned with a grass table runner & wooden centrepiece featuring large green leaves, pink flowers, moss & pretty butterflies. They also had twinkling lights which were particularly pretty at night.

Everyone found out the sex of the baby through invitations that were all sent out to the family.

Letty finally made her entrance to her baby shower. It was her first time taking a look at there backyard. After days of planning and preparing, Letty was going to be in for a surprise. She came out wearing a long flowly periwinkle chiffon maxi-dress, the back of the dress had a open back and the covered up breast, and around her neck was cute bow on the side. She wore a little bit of make-up, compliments of Mia. Her long raven hair was curl up with perfect loose curls. She wore a cute flower crown on her head that had loose colorful ribbons hanging at the back. She also had gold gladiator sandals.

Dom smile happily at the sight of Letty walking into the baby shower. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans with white timberland boots as well as donning the silver cross chain around his neck. He stop grilling with Brian and walked up to Letty, holding out his hand to her.

"Baby, you look gorgeous..."He said with a bright smile. She smile at him shyly and gently took hold of his hand."I feel so awkward..."She said with a blush.

"You have no reason to be! You look amazing..."He complimented her, while holding her hand and approaching the family as they all gather around the make shift camp fire.

Mia hosted the baby shower, where Brian, Han, Tej, Roman, Gisele, and Ramsey came by to bless them with gifts, all for their new baby. As well to celebrate Dom and Letty becoming parents. There weren't just gifts for the baby buts gifts for the first time parents.

Everyone complimented Letty beauty and breath-taking appearance. Gisele, and Ramsey agreed with Mia that Letty was still small for being 5 months pregnant, but Mia explained she had no reason to worry because pregnancy was different for many women.

The family sat down in circle with large pillows beneath them in a circle surrounding a small make shift camp fire. Letty sat down in between Dom legs. As usual his arms were wrap around her protectively. His hand rubbed soft circles along her protruding belly while his free hand held a corona.

"Dom! Whose the God-Father!?" Roman asked, excitedly while nudging at Brian as they fought to who ask the question first.

Mia was in Brian arms as well sitting comfortably in between his legs and laughing at Roman and Brian foolishness.

Letty look up at Dom with a smile as he chuckle from the question.

"Is that why you two went all out on the gifts for our daughter?" Dom questioned as he took a swig of his beer.

Han and Gisele laughed,"Believe or not, these two thought they could out do each other on the gifts department..."Han said with a chuckle.

"Well!..Now that explains a lot.."Letty said with a laugh while looking over at the mountain of gifts from Brian and Roman, that stacked up on the assign table for gifts. The table used to be neat until everything was topping over to the floor.

She turned her head and lean towards Dom ear," Thanks to these two..We won't have to buy diapers for Laila for a very long time along with other things... "She whispered softly to Dom. He started laughing at her comment but couldn't hide his smile.

At that very moment Dom couldn't deny the fact that he felt bless. If something were to happen to him or Letty, he knew his daughter would be raised by this family. They would always have her best interest at heart.

"Letty and I haven't really thought about it..."Dom said, truthfully.

"Yeah, our main focus has just been preparing for her homecoming.."Letty added.

"Told you..."Tej told Roman with a smirk.  
"Yeah, whatever...I still got deebs.."Roman muttered.

"Anyone who uses the word 'deebs' shouldn't earn the chance to be God-Father" Gisele said teasingly follow up with a laugh.

"Alright, should we open up some of the gifts..."Mia suggested.

Dom smile as he look down at Letty,"You ready?"He asked.

"Always" She said with a smile.

"Okay we'll open up a few of the gifts because thanks to Roman and Brian, we'll be here all night trying to get through that mountain..."Mia said while getting to her feet and walking over to the table to grab a gift.

It was a lot of fun. Letty open up a couple of gifts for the baby as well for herself. She thank everyone for the gifts, Letty and Dom chatted to the family about all the fun they had preparing for it, and Dom entertained everyone with his idea of reopening the Toretto Mechanic Shop.

All too soon, the baby shower drew to a close. By the end, Letty was busy loading all the presents into the house for their new baby. "Soon,"... "It won't be long till I am a dad!" Dom said.

"Yup! 2 a.m. breasts feeding, and 4 a.m. diaper changes. Cheers to sleepless nights.."Letty said with a smile but with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

Dom chuckled at her reaction and comment.  
"Yeah, we have our work cut for us, but it's worth it.."He said, happily while taking her free hand in looking in her eyes.

She knew something was up the moment he took hold of her hand and held it. The way he look at her and his expression said it all.

"Dom what aren't you telling me!?" Letty questioned him as she arched an eyebrow.

Dom cracked up laughing because he knew his expression gave him away.

"Tonight ain't over I got another surprise..."He said with a smile.

"More!?" She said with a stunned expression.

"Yeah, it's for you and Laila..."He said while holding her hand walking into the direction of the stairs. Dom went up and Letty followed up behind him.

"Now that you said it's for the both of us. You have me all curious..." She said with a faint smile.

Dom chuckled and continued leading the way, they finally stop at the door of the baby nursery. The door was slightly open. He let Letty hand go and walk up behind her, then took both of his hands covered her eyes.

"Alright, make sure your eyes are close..."He said while shielding her eyes and kicking open the door.

Once the door open wide he directed Letty through the entrance carefully.

"I'm going to move my hands now," He did exactly as he said.

Letty open up her eyes and saw the surprise, it was sitting in the corner of the room right next to there daughter crib. It was a beautiful rocking chair it went with the theme of the room. There was a special engraving on the left arm rest.

 _ **'To The Keepers of my Heart'**_  
 _ **'(Heart) Letty & Laila Toretto'**_

The nursery had been completed a week ago and was fully furnished. Letty thought the room was missing something but didn't know exactly what it was until Dom surprised her. Letty fell into emotional tears, it wasn't like her to cry over things being pregnant made her hormones more sensitive then usual. Dom saw her cry and thought he did something wrong.

"Dom! It's beautiful..." She said with sniffles.

He smile at her feeling relieved she liked it. She took a seat on the rocking chair and it started rocking back in forth. Dom came up to her and kneeled down on his knees, then encircled his arms around her waist. Gently pressing a kiss on her belly, lovingly.


	115. Letty's Intuition

Letty smile down at him and cleaned away her tears trying to control her emotional state.

"Dom, Thank You..."She said happily then added."Who would have thought the years of leaving on the fast lane that would be the very thing that we used make fun of..."She said with a faint laugh.

He chuckled, "Yeah, all we need is a white picket fence" He joked.

"O! God No! I draw the line..."She said with a laugh.

"Dom you really surprise me, you manage to get me back my Ducati, as well as enhance to make it run better. Now this..."She said with a smile, then added."I'm not a materialistic woman, but I do appreciate the time you take to do these things for me. From our trip to Cuba, our romantic dinner on the beach, our wedding and now this. I never thought I could be this happy. Dom you are truly my happiness..."She said with a genuine tone.

"I know you aren't materialistic. I just love doing things for you. Because you've sacrifice a lot for me and you deserved the best of the best. I won't ever stop loving you or stop doing things for you because you've given me so much. I think more then I deserved. Letty I love you so much and I can't wait for the next Chapter of our lives..."He said happily before pressing his lips and kissing her with great firery passion.

She kissed him back with the same passion,"I-I love you, too. Always and forever..."She said in between the kisses.

* * *

 **[Time Jump]**

At thirty five weeks pregnant, Letty was finding sleep difficult. She couldn't find a comfortable position no matter how she lay and it was really beginning to get on her nerves. Lying on her sides put her back in a pinch and lying on her back made her stomach cramp. So, Letty was reduced to sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery…rocking back and forth trying to ease the ache in her back and lower stomach.

Dom walked into the nursery and help Letty up off the rocking chair.

"Baby, the bath is ready, Mia said taking a bath should ease the ache..."He said while walking Letty out of the room then into there own room, making there way into the bathroom.

"Yesterday, I was feeling fine but, today is practically unbearable..."She explained, softly while Dom help her slip off her robe and help her into the bath.

"It's probably because your exactly 35 weeks, now." He said, while massaging her shoulders.

"I guess, but Dom, I think after this we should head to the hospital. As much as I hate that place, but I really don't want to take any chances with Laila.."She said, softly.

Call it a intuition but Letty had a feeling that there daughter wanted out very soon.

"If you feel that way then we'll do just that..."He said, while trying to relieve the tension from her neck and shoulders.

 *****Made this chapter short on purpose, I'm getting ready to reveal the youngest 'Toretto', to the family. Thanks, so much to everyone who understood and waited for updates. I wanted to take my time with Dom and Letty experiencing the pregnancy before I brought the newest bundle of joy to the picture. I'm still working the next Chapter! Will post it when it's good and ready*****


	116. She Wanted Out!

Letty felt a little relax after soaking in the water, the bath salts eased the tension in her back. Maybe her intuition was wrong, but even so she still wanted to follow up with her doctor.

"Dom, I think I'm good. I don't want to continue with staying in here.."She said, softly.

He nodded and help her out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her body.

"You still want to go to the hospital?"He asked.

"I dunno, anymore, part me don't want to take chances and the rest of me just wants to find a comfortable position in bed to sleep..."She whined, cutely as she tied a knot on the top of her towel, so it would stayed in place.

Dom couldn't help but smile at her. He kissed her forehead gently and look her in the eyes.

"You know what let's do a quick follow up with Dr. Sinclair and if everything is alright we will come back home. Watch whatever you movie you like and eat your favorite ice cream in bed..."He suggested with a smile.

Letty eyes cutely lit up from happiness,"Sounds good." She said, happily.

It wasn't until Dom and Letty arrived at the hospital. They were sitting in the waiting room for Doctor Sinclair.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, softly.  
"I feel the same way from the time you asked me 30 minutes ago.."She said, tiredly with her signature snappy Latina attitude.

After waiting for the doctor, she ran some quick test on Letty and told her everything was just fine. Doctor Sinclair explained it was normally feeling this way. Especially, since she was nearing her due date. She gave Letty something for the pain as well told her that she was on bed rest and that news didn't sit well with Letty.

The drive back home was very quiet but the moment Letty walked into the house. She snapped and let it go.

"Dom I can't believe she place me on bed rest!"

"Like who does that to a person!? We went all that way and she didn't do anything but dope me up with drugs..."Letty said angrily while pacing back in front in the living room, then added."I'm pregnant I don't need to be on bed rest. What I need is a **REAL DOCTOR!** "

Dom stayed silent he didn't dare to interrupt Letty because last time he did that it didn't end well for him. He just took seat on the couch arm rest and watch her pace back in forth. He tried his best to hide his smile because she was just so cute how she waddle. Although she waddle Letty wasn't big at all in his opinion she look like she was six months pregnant. Awhile back the doctor told her to gain a little more weight but although Letty tried it didn't do much a difference.

Finally, she stop talking and stood in front him. He took hold of her hands and held them.

"You good?" He asked.  
 **[Translation: Are you done complaining?]**

Letty nodded her 'yes' as she look him in the eyes.  
He let her hands go and encircle his arms around her waist. She stood in between his legs with her arms around his neck.

"Babe, it's okay it's going to be fine, she putting you on bed rest for your health and Liala's. This our first child so we have to be more cautious. I know you hate when I tell you to relax but you have to take it easy." He explained to her calmly, then added.

"We're almost there! She'll be here soon. And you won't have to walk on glass anymore. I know as a man i don't have the slightest idea how your physically feeling right now. But, I here, I will do my best and hardest to make sure you feel comfortable.." She finally cracked a small smile, her lips were inches away from him and he took the chance to kiss her.

His hands cradle her face, holding her there like he always has. And with every brush of his lips against her's, she knew what he was giving her and what she was giving him.

She kissed him back it was slow and passionate her tongue swept over his lips and he readily gave her entry, their tongues gliding over one another once more. The kiss and the friction between them grew more intense. They fought each other for domination.

Finally, Dom parted from her lips and leans in a softly kissing up and down Letty's neck. Her eyes were closed shut as Dom moved his hand away from her face. He stood to his feet then trailed his hands down her back to her perfect butt. He held them firmly in his hands as he pulled closer if possible.

"Mmm...Dom we should really stop right now!"

Her mind was becoming foggy as he showed her body attention. Being pregnant made her always horny and Dom knew all to well that was the truth.

"This is exactly what got us into this mess," She whisper softly while as she was falling in complete trans from Dom hands.

"I know but you aren't exactly really stopping me," He whispers in her ears in a seductive tone, as he slipped his hand in the waist band of her panties.

Her eyes open up wide when she felt Dom hands going into her panties. It went from a simple kiss to escalating to his hands in her panties.

'Fuck! He's right' She thought quietly to herself.

It took everything in her to take a step back. She pulled away from Dom and a bit the corner of her bottom lip, softly. He look at her and smirked.

"Sorry, told ya my hands has a mind of its own..."He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, playfully and gave her signature look that read 'dont feed me that bullshit'

"Ri-ri-right! Put that away and meet me in our room, don't forget to bring the ice cream..."She told him while turning back to him and going up the stairs.

He looked down at what she was pointing at and realize his pants made a bulge. It was only Letty that could get him all whined up in seconds. He smirked as he watched her walk away, admiring her ass.

"Dom stop looking at my ass!" She shouted out as she went up the stairs.

He laughed his wife knew him all too well.

* * *

 **Letty was officially 38 weeks in her pregnancy. She had just got out of the shower and wanted to get dress as quickly as possible.**

Feeling slight fatigue, Letty figured now was as good a time as any to try to return to bed. She slightly squatted down to pick up her dirty clothes on the floor to throw in the laundry.

Standing up, Letty held her arms out to the side to gain her balance before walking and gasped sharply when a splash of water fell at her feet. She paused, her eyes widening at the realization of what had just happened. Looking down very slowly, she saw the puddle on the floor. It was clear, and wide spread. Her water had just broken.

'Shit!' She thought to herself while trying her best to remain calm.


	117. Laila's Homecoming

Taking a deep breath, Letty tried to figure out how to get to Dom. He was outside working inside the garage on the car. She was beginning to panic but some how she was lucky because Dom walk into the bathroom.

He saw the puddle of water on the floor between her legs and look back at her.

"SHIT" He said out loud, quickly coming to her aid.

"Baby are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Do I look ok?"  
"I think my water just broke..."She said softly while Dom tried helping her walk out of the bathroom.

"Dom, I'm not feeling any contractions just yet but I have feeling that won't last long..."She said, softly.

Dom wasn't trying to panic but he was panicking on the inside. He quickly help Letty to get dress in something easy and simple.

"Where are my and Laila, things?" She asked while Dom help her out the bed room and down the stairs.

"Everything is already in the car. I put everything in there a week ago just in case we forget..."He explained.

"Go-go-good" She stuttered feeling her first set of contractions hit her.

As Letty tried to seat inside the car. She was groaning when another contraction hit. It was strong, much stronger than what she was experiencing earlier. It practically took her breathe away.

"Dom! Hurry your **ASS** up! I'm not having her in a car!" She yelled out him angrily.

Dom quickly started the car, putting it in reverse and then drive. He accelerated with speed. Dom drove like his life depended on it.

Call it crazy but as Dom drove faster and faster she felt like her contraction eased off, for a few moments Letty attempted to gather herself. This was real and it was happening. The daughter was coming and there was no stopping it. Taking another deep breathe, she tried to remain calm but it was proving to be hard.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital Dom had already book a private room for Letty at the 'Maternity Ward', he made sure he had the best security survicallicing the hospital just in case there enemies tried to pull a fast one on them.

The nurses quickly escorted Letty on a wheel chair to her private room. Dom explained to the front desk that the doctor who was schedule do the delivery was Doctor Sinclair. The nurses quickly made a phone call to her office letting her know that Letty was in labor. Before, Dom could meet up with his wife he had to fill out the paper work.

Meanwhile, Letty was now dress in a hospital gown and lying in bed breathing in and out heavily. They had already injected her with the epidural.

"Where is my husband?" She asked.

"Don't worry he's just filling out some paper work. He will be right in. Just relax a bit and let the epidural take effect..." the nurse said while setting up the IV for Letty and connecting it on her.

Fifteen minutes later Dom walk into the private room, closing the door behind him.

"Baby, I'm right here..."He said as he took hold of her hand, using his free hand to stroke her sweating wet hair.

She squeezed his hand and groaned in pain.  
"Where's Mia?!" She asked him.  
Before he could answer Mia came bursting through the doors like a wild bunny. She had ballons, a stuff-unicorn and flowers in her hands.

Letty tried laughing at Mia's frantic state but fell into pain due her contractions.

"Letty I'm here!" She said excitedly while shoving the gifts to Dom and standing at Letty's side.

"How you get here fast?" Dom and Letty asked in at the same time.

"I was already working, nearby. The other nurses told me my brother and his wife just check in, so I wasted no time and came to check up on you. I already told Bri, and he will be on his way with Jack soon." Mia explained.

Dom tied the balloons to a chair and placed the flowers into a vase filled with water. He placed the stuffed-unicorn on the empty chair that had the ballons.

"Thanks for the gifts..."Letty manange to muster out.

Mia smile at her, "You're Welcome, I really can't wait to see my niece.."She excitedly then added."Don't worry to much Letty it will get better soon."

* * *

Doctor Sinclair walked into the room greeting everyone. Mia said her good-bye for now leaving Dom and Letty alone with the nurse as well as the doctor.

Letty groaned and then grabbed the Dom's hand as another contraction came.

"How long is this gonna take?" Letty asked, "I'm in **PAIN!** "

"It depends," Doctor Sinclair said then added, "On your far your dilated."

"Ow!" Letty wailed and squeezed at Dom hand until it felt like his fingers would break.

"You know, I won't be able to cut the umbilical cord if you cripple me," Dom remarked, prising his fingers away just enough to get the feeling back.

"Sorry," Letty said weakly. The Doctor went to the end of the bed.

"Right, I would say you're nearly there. On the next contraction push," Doctor Sinclair ordered.

"Easier said than done," Letty retorted, her face contorted in pain.

"Push!" Doctor Sinclair said. Letty complied, pushing with all her might.

" **DOM! I SWEAR THIS YOUR FAULT!"**  
 **"YOU ARE NOT COMING NEAR MY VIRGINA EVER AGAIN!** " She yelled out, angrily while squeezing his hand tightly.

Dom kissed the top of head trying his best to calm his firery Latina down. But, Letty wasn't having it and started cursing him out in Spanish. Telling him this was all his fault that she was experiencing this surge of pain along with other profanity. Doctor Sinclair tried to hold back her laughter because it wasn't her first time to see a woman cursing out her husband during labor.

"And again," Doctor Sinclair said as Letty stopped, panting.

" **I'M TRYING** ," Letty moaned.

"Letty," Doctor Sinclair soothed, "Come on." A very exhausted Letty heaved herself up and pushed. "I can see the head!" Doctor Sinclair shouted in joy.

"Good for you," Letty said sarcastically and then winced.

"Last push, Letty, make it a big one," Doctor Sinclair urged her on, smiling the whole time.

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying this," Letty said bitterly then putting her remaining strength into the last push. **"Ahh!** " The slippery bundle fell into the Doctor's waiting arms and started crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Letty asked concerned, trying to sit up and see.

"N,-nothing," the Doctor assured her, "You have a beautiful healthy little girl!"

"Let me see," Letty tried to move herself but couldn't and slumped back. The Doctor stood up and moved to Letty's head. She held the tiny baby in a pink blanket so just its head and one little arm stuck out, the fingers flexing experimentally. Letty had tears in her eyes when Doctor Sinclair handed over their baby girl. She peeped at the face and smiled as the baby's eyes opened. The beautiful baby girl taking her first look at her mother.

"She's beautiful," Letty whispered, holding the small warmth close to her.

"Dom would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Doctor Sinclair asked while holding out the surgical scissors to him.

Dom smile and nodded his head, he took the surgical scissors and cut the umbilical cord. It meant so much he was able to be there for Letty and to cut the cord. He was officially a father and that meant things would change but for the better.

As Letty was holding there little bundle of joy. Her vision was getting blurry and she knew if she didn't give Dom Laila she would accidently hurt her.

"Dom take Laila!" She said with great urgency in her voice while gently and hurriedly giving Dom there daughter in his arms. He held her safely and look down at her with a smile. Dom fell in love, she was so perfect and small, her eyes stared back into his with great curiosity.

At the very second Letty blood pressure was dropping significantly, and heart rate was fluctuating. She was losing consciousness. Dom was in a state of panic, one of the nurses quickly took Laila from him and then another nurse escorting him out of the room.

"Wait! No what's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" Dom called out.

Doctor Sinclair told him not worry and she would do everything in her power to take care of it. But stressed to him that he had to leave the room and give her team a chance. Dom waited in the waiting room with Mia. He was crying and so stress out. He was scared that he could lose Letty again and he wouldn't be able to raise Laila on his own.


	118. A Test of Faith

"Dom I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Letty is very strong. You just gotta have faith..."Mia tried reassuring him with a hug.

Brian walked into the waiting room with Jack along with more gifts for Letty and the baby. Mia pulled him to the side and explained the situation to him. It's already been two hours since Dom was force out of the room.

Finally, Doctor Sinclair walked out of the room and approached Dom in the waiting room.

"Letty is healthy and stable. We manage to control the bleeding. But, we will have to keep her for week in half under obversation..." Doctor Sinclair explained, softly.

"What was the cause of the bleeding?" Dom asked, worriedly.

"It's normal to bleed after childbirth, it primarily happens from open blood vessels in the uterus, where the placenta was attached. The excessive blood loss is called 'apostpartum hemorrhage (PPH)', and it most likely happens while the placenta is separating or soonafter..." Doctor Sinclair explained, softly.

Dom grew worried for a moment and quickly asked.

"Will she be able to carry another?" He asked.

Doctor Sinclair smile at him,"Yes she will! Letty is a very healthy woman and we did everything possible to make sure she was perfectly fine." The Doctor said proudly.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes, she's resting right now but you can see her. But, one person at a time please.." Doctor Sinclair said while looking back at Mia and Brian.

Dom wasted no time he ran down the hallway and walked into her private room then closed the door behind him.

Letty was asleep he walked over to her and gently took hold her hand. He held her with so much love and kisses her forehead, sweetly. Her eyes fluttered up and saw Dom standing right next to her.

"Where is she?" Letty asked worriedly while trying to sit up, but winches in pain.

"Letty, don't try to get up, just relax. Laila is fine. The nurses just took her for a small cleaning and to weigh her. She'll be back, soon. Mia is keeping an eye on her..."Dom reassured.

She nodded her tiredly, and look at him with a smile though her face grew partially sad because his facial expression was filled with worry and dry up tears.

"Dom, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" She asked, softly while lifting her hand to stroke his cheeks.

"You don't remember what happen!?" He asked her.

She shook her head 'No', "All remember was giving Laila to you because I felt a little out of it. I felt like if I didn't give her to you I would drop her. Then everything went black..."She explained tiredly.

He ran a hand through her long hair, "You almost left us behind," Dom nearly choked on the words.

Letty gave him time to gather himself and chance to explain the situation. He pulled a chair up next to her bed, taking a seat. He told her everything that happen and explained to her what the doctor told him, as well.

"Letty you really scared the shit! Outta me!"  
"I was scared that you would I have to raise her on my own. I would have to tell our daughter what happen to her mother.."He said while breaking down in tears.

It broke her heart to see Dom this way. What happen to her really hit him hard.

"Dom, baby I'm right here! I told you I wasn't going anywhere and if I ever did that I will always find my way back to you..."She said softly while taking both her hands and cupping his face, then clearing away his tears with her thumb. She manage to sit up ignoring the pain she was feeling below her. At that moment her husband needed her.

"I love you and our daughter so much. I wouldn't ever leave you two and we made a promise to do this together..."She said softly with a bright smile.

"I love you, too. Always & Forever!" He said with great conviction in his voice.

* * *

He got up from his seat and kissed her, with firery passion. She smile in the kiss and kissed him back with the same passion, if possible with more. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she sucked on it, gently enjoying every bit of his tongue in her mouth. They quickly parted from each other when they heard a small knock on the door.

Mia came right in with Laila in her arms wrap in a pink, lavendar and white stripe blanket. She had a cute pink and white bear shape cap on her head.

"Look who came to see her new parents.."Mia said, happily while Brian came walking in with Jack in his arms.

Letty eyes lit up from happiness, she finally got a chance to take a good look at her daughter. Mia carefully and gently handed Laila to Letty. It was at the moment felt a surge of energy run through her body when she held her daughter in her arms.

"Dom she's so beautiful, I can't believe we made this..."She said happily while holding her in her arms.  
Laila started waking up, her eyes started to flutter open. Letty was gently stroking her cheeks softly.

Laila was just as beautiful as Letty she almost had a full head of hair which was jet black and little curly. Her skin color was a perfect combination of Dom and Letty's. Her eyes were light brown, and a perfect round almond shape. She had a tiny birth mark that was a shape of heart behind her left earlobe and her lips were full like her mother and so pink.

Dom sat right next Letty with his arms around her and he was also looking down at Laila. Admiring how beautiful she look in his eyes.

"She is adorable, I told you that you and I would make beautiful babies..."Dom glowted proudly.

Brian laughed out loud,"Come on, we all know Laila great looks comes from Letty not you.."Brian teased him.

"Haha, funny Bri.."Dom said with a sarcastic tone while he nudge Brian away.

"That's right before I forget. They say Laila is 6 pounds 2 ounces,"Mia said, happily then added,"She's perfectly healthy!"

"Wow! She's so little!"Dom said, softly.

"Pwssh...tell that to my virgina..."Letty fired back, bluntly. Brian face slightly turned sour from her comment, but he crack a small laugh.

It wasn't long until the attending nurse walk into the room telling Mia and Brian that they had to leave for the night. They bid Dom and Letty goodbye told them they'll be back to check on them tomorrow morning.

"Alright, it's time to try breast feeding her.."the nurse explained, softly.

The nurse was showing her step by step, the best and comfortable way. Letty felt Laila latch onto her nipple after three failed attempts. She winced in pain and slightly pulled back leaving a very unhappy Liala crying.

Dom felt bad that Letty had to go through another painful ordeal. He knew Mia also had the same experience and it was painful for her in the very beginning.

"Dont worry once you get used to it. It'll be less painful." The nurse explained, softly.

Letty tried one more time and tried to endure the pain because she knew her daughter had to eat somehow. Laila finally latch onto her nipple again and started sucking. Letty face squrched up from pain and she did her best to endure it. Laila place her small hand over Letty's boobs possessively as she hungrily suck on her nipple.

"It's painful but not that bad compare to first few failed attempts..."She said, softly while smiling down at her.

Letty was head over heels for her daughter. It finally hit her that she was now a mother and she had this little munchkin to protect.

The nurse smile at the sight of Letty's bond with her new born. She quietly left Dom and Letty to get to know there daughter a little more. Dom took a seat right across from Letty watching her breast feed there daughter. He curiously unravel the blanket to get a look at her small feet.

Laila started fussing in Letty's arms as Dom played with her small feet.

"Dom, I don't think she likes that...put the blanket back on.."Letty said with a small giggle.

Dom chuckled and did as he was told. Laila eyes slowly went over to Dom. She watched her dad for a moment as she continued sucking Letty's nipple.


	119. King and Queen of the Streets

"I still can't believe we made her..."Dom said with a smile while admiring there daughter together.

"I know right..."  
"Who would have thought our favorite past time could make this.."She joked.

Dom chuckled reach over to still a kiss from her lips. She smile at him, sweetly and look down at Laila realizing she stop sucking. Her bright pink lips remained in a cute 'O' shape as she was slowly falling asleep.

After attempting to make her feed again Letty realize she was full, and didn't want anymore. She held her for a few more minutes and passed her to Dom. He carefully cradle her in his large arms. Letty laugh at the sight of Dom holding there daughter, while she fix the top of her hospital gown.

"Why you laughing?" He asked, curiously with a smile.

"For one your a pretty big guy, I just find it cute on how careful and tender you are with her..."She said with a smile, as she admire the two love of her lives.

"Who would have thought I would tie down Dominic Toretto, The King of the Streets, offically now a certified doting dad..."Letty said with a tired smile.

"Letty we came a long way to get to this point in our life. I'm looking forward to this new journey with you..."He said happily while he held his daughter in his arms.

Dom realize Letty didn't say anything for awhile. He look up and notice she fell fast asleep. He couldn't stop smiling at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my Queen..."He whispers softly just before taking a seat on the chair that was closest to Letty. He held there sleeping daughter in his arms and took the opportunity to speak to her while she slept.

"My sweet and precious Laila, Daddy finally gets to hold you after months of waiting for your arrival. You really made an entrance, today. Didn't you?!"

"Just by that alone, I'm realizing your already like your Mommy..."He laughed than added,"as well like me. I'm so happy right now. I'm going to do right by you. That's a promise, I will love and protect you, always. I will teach you everything I know about cars, and I will teach you the value of family and so much more..." He said, sweetly.

Dom couldn't stop smiling at Laila as she slept peacefully in his arms. For a moment it look like she was smiling in her sleep, in that moment Dom heart melted. It was official the youngest Toretto had her daddy wrap around her little itty bitty finger.

Dom made arrange that Laila would stay in the same room with Letty at all times and if the attending nurse had to follow ups with Laila it was under her supervision.

The next morning Letty woke up to the sight of Dom changing Laila diaper. She smile at the view and very much to her surprise Dom wasn't struggling.

"I guess you spent the night here..." She pointed at his clothing, "You're still wearing the same thing from yesterday..." Letty said, tiredly.

He carefully wrap up Laila in her pink blanket and picked her up then cradle her, gently in his arms.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you two.."He said, while making funny faces at Laila trying to make her crack a smile.

"Dom, you can go home and wash up. Laila and I are fine, Mia will be here soon with the other's..."Letty said while sitting up in bed.

As Dom went over to Letty, Laila finally crack a smile but it wasn't from his weird faces but because she pass gas. Dom laughed out loud as he cutely played with his daughter and showering with kisses. Before he gave her to Letty for her next feed.

"Dom!" Letty called out to him, waiting for an answer but he was distracted with Laila cuteness.

"Yeah, I heard you. I really don't want to go, I feel like I might miss something..."He said, softly while gently passing Laila over to Letty.

"She's a baby! Dom!"  
"What can you possibly miss?"Letty questioned him with a laugh as she held there daughter.

Letty was playing with Laila when she started smothering her face against Letty breasts, obviously smelling the milk and looking for it.

"Is that what you want!?"Letty questioned her cutest baby voice.

She pulled down the left part of her hospital gown and had carefully prop a pillow under Laila, then help her daughter latch onto her nipple. She started sucking which made Letty winced in pain, it was still painful and would take some time to get used to.

"I guess your right, I just really don't want to leave my girls..."He said while placing his finger into Laila hand. She held onto it tightly as she continued sucking for milk.

"I know you don't but just look at this way. The sooner you leave the faster you'll be back in no time." She said while looking at him with a smile.

He bent down, his lips now against her lips, brushing it lightly. Dom smile at her just before he stole a sweet kiss from her perfect pink lips. They kissed each other sweetly for a few minutes before slowly parting.

She smile at him and with her free hand that wasn't holding Laila reach up to his face then gently brush her thumb along his lips.

"Make sure you come back to us, Bubba!" She said with a smile.

"You know I will..." He said just before giving her one last kiss, on the lips then giving Laila a kiss on the cheeks."I'll be back princess..."He said in the cutest baby voice.

"That's right before I forget"  
"Don't forget to install her car seat in the car, before you come back." Letty reminded him.

"Alright, I won't" He said softly just before walking out of Letty private room.

Dom left the maternity ward to go back home for a quick wash and change of clothes, a long with other errands Letty ask him to do.

Meanwhile, Mia had just walk in after Dom left, missing him only by eight minutes. Mia had Jack in her arms as she enter her room.

"Hey, how you feeling?"Mia asked, while taking a seat in the chair that was closest to Letty hospital bed.

"Honestly, I feel like sh-"Letty hesitated with the last word and quickly corrected herself. She had to tone down on the cursing and set a good example for her baby girl.

"I feel horrible, the meds wore off and I'm feeling everything..." She said, tiredly.  
"Yup, I remember that feeling all too , don't worry too much it'll eventually get better..."Mia said, while pulling out a bottle from the baby bag and giving it to jack.

"Are you still breast feeding Jack?" Letty asked.  
"Yeah, I am, I've been using the breasts pump. Which prove to be very helpful and useful..."She explained, softly then added."I sometime switch it up at times."

"It all really depends on what your comfortable with too. You can always switch it up.."Mia advise Letty.

"I'll keep that in mind."She said with a smile.

"You know it's crazy. We went from doing illegal street racing, house party's, stealing electronics from trucks and now to mothers..."Mia said with laughter then added,"Our kids wouldn't believe any the stories.."

Letty laughed as well,"I know right I was just telling Dom that, we came a long way."She said, softly while holding Laila up carefully against her shoulder giving her a chance to burp by gently patting her back.

"I remember when I found out about my pregnancy. I had so many mix emotions. But, I knew one thing for sure and that was Laila was created out of love. Yes, it couldn't have happen at a worse time but it was something I wouldn't ever want to change. Laila is a true blessing, and my little savory..."She said, softly while placing Laila against her chest and soothing her to sleep.

Mia smile at Letty, it's been awhile since Letty last open up to Mia.

"I completely understand what you were feeling because I felt the same way. When I found out about Jack..."Mia replied, back while pulling the bottle out of Jack's mouth and preparing to burp him.

"Do you think it's strange that Laila hardly cries?" Letty asked, curiously.

"No give her some time. She's gonna find that one thing that makes her tick and it'll be a game changer..."Mia said with a giggle.


	120. Not Another Day Inside the Hospital

Letty laughed as well, then there attention soon went to the door when they heard a light knock and it opening.

Gisele and Ramsey came right inside bearing gifts for Letty and Laila.

"Congratulations!"Ramsey said, happily with her British accent.

"Congrats!" Gisele said with a smile.

They sat the gifts on the table and walked over to Letty hospital bed, taking a peak at Laila.

"Letty! Laila is gorgeous..."Gisele complimented.  
"She really is! So adorable..." Ramsey agreed.

Laila started fidgeting in Letty arms and started fussing as Letty was carefully handing her to Gisele. Gisele held her in her arms and Laila started fussing, up until Letty started soothing her.

"It's alright baby, mommy is right here..."Letty reassured her, softly.

"She's so little, I'm afraid to hold her..."Gisele said while holding her carefully.

"Your fine, your doing good for someone who never held a baby. Just remember you always want make sure you support there head.."Letty instructed.

"So, where's Dom?" Ramsey asked, curiously.

"At home, he spent the whole night with me until the morning. I told him it was ok to go to wash up at home and put on a change of clothes..."Letty explained, softly.

"Lemme guess..."  
"My brother refused to go at first because he didn't want to part from you and Laila.."Mia said with great amusement in her voice.

"Yup, pretty much..."Letty said with a laugh.

Laila started crying in Gisele arms because she didn't see Letty prescences, anymore. Her tears caught her off guard as she was speaking with Mia. Letty quickly turned her attention to Gisele as Gisele was freaking out a bit.

"What did I do?"Gisele questioned in a state of panic as she was handing Laila back to Letty.

"It's okay mommy's right here, baby girl.."Letty said trying her best to calm her down. She cradle her in her arms and place her finger in her daughter hands. Laila held them tightly as her cries fell into a slow stop. Her eyes open up and she look up at her mother.

"And there it goes..."Mia said in the background with a laugh referring to her niece tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Looks like Laila panic when she lost sight of her mother..."Mia told Gisele.

"Looks like Laila is glue to you.."Ramsey said with a smile.

"I guess so..."Letty said with a smile, it made her feel so good that her daughter loved her as much she did.

"You must feel relief she's finally out.."Ramsey said with a laugh.

"I do, it was too tiring to be pregnant. I couldn't do anything. Dom wouldn't let me work on cars, and being in the garage was off limits unless..."Letty slightly started blushing as she let her last word hang. She was recalling all the times they had sex in the garage.

"Unless, what?" Ramsey asked, curiously.  
Gisele and Mia understood the expression on Letty's face and burst out laughing.

"You two never change..."Mia pointed out, then added."Even as teenagers, it was always the garage or inside the backseat of the charger..."

"Shut Up! All the times it wasn't plan, just happen..."Letty said with a laugh.

"Ri-right!~" Mia and Gisele said in unisons.

"That's what I don't get.."  
"All this time I would have thought I would have gotten a niece and nephew out the two of you.."Mia said with a laugh.

"Dom and I were always careful, well, at least tried to be..."She said, softly then added,"Laila wasn't at all plan but she is the best gift. Dom has ever given me..."

Her attention soon went towards her daughter,  
"Right baby!? Mama loves her little princess..."Letty said in a cute playful voice as she earn a cute quirky smile from Laila revealing her cute gums.

"God! Is it a sin to be this cute...?"Gisele said with a smile, while looking down at Laila.

Letty smile sweetly; call her bias but she couldn't agree more with the girl's. She had the cutest baby girl ever.

After an hour Gisele, and Ramsey said there good byes. Brian came by for a little while to pick up Jack from Mia.

* * *

"Mia you really don't have to stay..." Letty said, softly as she just put Laila into her small glass crib to sleep.

Mia was helping Letty by supporting her weight as she went from the bathroom to her hospital bed.

"Girl, you can hardly walk. Shut up! And take the help..."Mia said, softly.

Letty would have retaliated back but didn't have the energy to say anything back. Mia carefully help her back into the bed.

"What's taking Dom so long?" Mia asked, curiously.

"No, clue I tried calling but he hasn't answered." Letty said, softly while looking down at her phone.

"You worried!?" Mia asked.

"No, he's a grown ass teddy bear that can take care of himself..."She said, softly then added,"I wouldn't be surprise...if what's taking Dom so long is he's baby proofing the whole house..."

Meanwhile, Dom was doing exactly that, he was baby proofing the whole house. After taking a shower he took the opportunity to work on it. Letty already told him it wasn't nessecary because it'll be awhile until she started crawling and walking but being the over protected father. He didn't listen!

"You know I have feeling he's doing just that.."Mia said with a laugh.

"I do, too!" She said with a smile.

After an hour Mia and Letty fell asleep, Mia was passed out on the couch with a blanket over her. It wasn't long when Dom arrive back to the hospital. He gently shook Mia shoulders to wake her up. Dom finally got her to flutter her eyes open and told her it was okay for her to go home, now. She hugged and kissed his cheek good bye, then quietly took her things and left the room.

Letty and Laila was still sleeping, peacefully. Dom checked on Laila first and she was still sleeping. He was actually tempted to wake her up but knew Letty would kill him if he did. Plus, he also figure if Laila was anything like Letty she would be crabby if she was woken up before time.

He just watched her sleep and couldn't help but to smile. Laila looked so much like Letty when she was baby, but only difference is she had the Toretto gene in her. She was such a great mix of the both of them. Dom quietly went to Letty and kissed her cheek softly which made Letty eyes flutter open lazily.

"You finally came back?" Letty said tiredly while rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.."Dom apologized.  
"It's fine, I slept enough.."She said with a smile as she slightly moved over to give him room to sit next to her. He sat next to her putting one arm over her shoulders and holding her close to him. She snuggle up next to him, tiredly.

"So Lemme guess the reason you took forever to come back to us. Was because you were baby proofing the house?"She questioned him.

He knew he couldn't hide anything from her. Let alone she knew him all too, well.

He chuckled, his deep baritone laughter rumbling through the quiet private room.

"You know I wasn't going to but when I saw how small and cute she was, I couldn't help it. I know you didn't want to do it because she is still a new born but I'm just feeling very protective over our baby girl..."He explained, softly trying to avoid a upset Letty.

"Alright, I guess that's one less thing to worry about.."Letty said, tiredly.

Dom was surprise she didn't argue with what he did.

"Letty your not mad?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him with a nonchalant expression on her face."Dom I just gave birth to our daughter. I don't have the luxury to be mad. My body is tired and sore, I really don't want burn extra energy on something like that..."Letty said, tiredly.

Dom smile at her and kissed her forehead, lovingly.  
'I'm really the luckiest man on earth!'He thought quietly to himself.

"Dom, I really can't stay another day in this hospital. I've already created a plan to break out of her with Laila."She said, softly while looking up at him with cute pouty eyes.

"You already know you can't...there keeping you under obversation because of what happen. I'm not signing you out of the hospital until I know you are one hundred percent." He told her with a stern voice.


	121. Welcome Home: Letty & Laila

"Dom!"  
"I'm fine! I can't be here anymore! I want to be sleeping in our bed with my baby comfortably in my arms, I don't want to wake up to the sound of monitors beeping. I want to eat whatever food I want without nurses judging my eating habits. I want to pee in my own bathroom, and I don't want to be hook up to so many different machines..." Letty complained unhappily, then added."Dom! I'm losing my mind!"

Dom couldn't hold his laughter, he knew Letty hated hospitals with a burning passion but to see this in live action. It really made his day.

"Ok, baby I hear you. Just stay one more day and I'll have the doctor do a follow up with you. If she says it's okay to take you home than I will but for now. Please! Just hang in there. I really don't want to risk your health. Laila and I, need you." He said, lovingly.

His last words really hit hard like a tone of bricks. She didn't think about how her health would effect Laila and Dom. All she wanted was out of the hospital, but if something went wrong with her health than she would be leaving behind the very people she loved to the bone.

"Fine, I'll do what you want..."She said, tiredly with a sigh.

He smile at her and kissed her lips. Dom knew an agreeing Letty wouldn't last long but he was just very happy that she wasn't putting up a fight about it. "Thank You!" He said, happily.

Dom kissed her lips once more but this time it was long and passionate. He started slow and gentle but it wasn't gentleness Letty wanted. She slipped her tongue into the seams of his lips, allowing Dom to suck on it lightly. He grinned in the kiss and deepen it further. Letty unintentionally release a soft light moan as they kissed. Dom heard that sound and almost lost his mind. He had to hold back because this couldn't go any further. Before he pulled away, Dom felt Letty beat him to it.

She caught her breath,"No sex for six weeks! How are you feeling, Dom?" She said with a devious grin.

"You did that one purpose!" He pointed out.

She smile devilishly,"I won't deny or confirm that accusation.."She replied, softly while looking at him with her big brown eyes.

He laughed out loud,"I should have realize that kiss was a trap. You were way too aggressive for someone who just gave birth.."He said with laughter.

"Six weeks is no problem for me, but you on the other hand that's a drought for you..."She teased him.

"Don't worry after those six weeks. I'm gonna remind you how much you miss me. You will feel every inch of me inside of you and have the ride of your life.."He whispered seductively in her ear. Letty giggle and blushed all at once. She knew that Dom would make good on his promise.

"Is that a promise?" She asked with her perfect eye brow arched.

"Oh, That's a promise..."He said with a proud smile.

She gently tug at the bottom of his chin with her hand as she was inches away from his lips.

"What if I don't let you? Have me..."She questioned him in a soft seductive whisper.

"I will find a way to persway you other wise..." He said flirtatiously.

"How will you do that?" She questioned him while trailing her free hand down along his musuclar chest.

Dom grinned at Letty, this had to be the sexiest and most arousing situation for him to the max. But, before he share how he will seduce his queen there princess started crying in the background. Talk about kill joy.

"I guess that's our 'Q',"She said with laughter, while attempting to get up for Laila but Dom stop her.

"I'll get her..."He said, sweetly then kissed her lips just before leaving to get there daughter.

Dom picked up Laila out of the crib and tried to sooth her crying by cradling her gently in his arms. After a few minutes of trying to calm down her crying she finally stop and opened up her eyes. Dom gently cleaned away her tears away.

"Now you have your eyes open you can see Daddy got you..."He said sweetly.

"Has she been crying a lot?" Dom asked curiously as he walked back to Letty.

"Not really! Just only when Gisele held her and Laila couldn't see me. Oh, and when she was hungry..."She said, softly.

Dom smile at her,"What do you mean she cried when she couldn't see you?" He questioned her.

Letty took Laila from Dom arms and lay her down on her lap carefully thrn started unraveling her pink blanket.

"I guess Laila panic when she couldn't see me anymore. Gisele turned away to give Ramsey a peak of Laila. And that's when her water works started. At first I thought it look like Laila doesn't like being held by people she isn't familiar with but than Mia said it was because Laila couldn't see me. Once she got into my arms she stop crying..."Letty explained while getting ready to change her diaper.

Dom gave her some baby wipes and a diaper.

"She's already attach..."He said with a smile.  
"Looks like it but I guess it makes sense. She invaded my body for nine months..."She said with a laugh, while changing Laila in a fresh diaper and picking her up, then giving her a kiss on her cheeks.

Dom laughed at her comment and knew she met well. He never seen this side of Letty with baby's in his eyes she was such a natural at it.

"That's my girl, thanks for staying still while mommy changes her little angel..."She said in her cutest baby voice before leaving a quick kiss on her daughter lips.

"And you were worried about being a bad mother!"  
"Look at you, you're such a natural..."Dom said with a proud smile than added,"I should have make you have my babies long time ago.."he said with a laugh.

Letty rolled her eyes at him playfully."Now you know neither of us in our younger days were responsible. We couldn't have possibly taken care of a child..."She said, softly while putting a pacifier into Laila's mouth but she kept spitting it out.

"You can't be hungry again?" Letty questioned Laila.

Dom chuckled at Letty's facial reaction. Letty removed the top of her hospital gown and brought Laila to her breast until she latch onto her nipple.

"Mia wasn't kidding when she said that she had many late night feeding with Jack. I have a feeling we will have those nights as well..."Letty explained softly with a slight laugh.

"That reminds me I brought the breasts pump along with putting the car seat in the car.."He said, softly while looking at Laila feeding.

Letty looked up and saw Dom expression,"Are you feeling jealous?" She questioned him, teasingly.

"Those were mine before she came into the picture..."He said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, playfully."No, they weren't. But, you always treated them like they were..."She said with an amusing smile.

He smile at her mischievously,"Say what you wanna but I'll be nice and share for now..."He said with a grin.

"You kinda have no choice, Dom! I'm your daughter source of food."She said with a laugh. He laughed as well and capture her lips with his own, kissing her sweet soft lips.

"That you are and so much more..."He said in between the sweet and brief kisses.

After 2 Days Letty was clear to leave the hospital with Laila as long as she stayed home and continued her recovery at the house. Dom signed all the paper work for the release and had some help from Mia as well Brian with transferring all the gifts from hospital room to there house.

Dom escorted Letty and Laila using a wheel chair, he park in the front entrance of the hospital. Dom carefully took Laila and strap her inside the car seat then afterwards help Letty into the car.

"It's such a relief that Laila and I, can finally go home..."She said, softly as she got into the car with Dom help.

"Yeah, it's good to have back home. I didn't like coming home to a empty house..."Dom said while getting into the driver seat and getting ready to take off.

Fortunately, the driver wasn't long Dom and Letty arrived to the house safely. Letty held Laila in her arms, cradling her protectively. It was a quiet drive Laila slept the whole way through and was briefly waking up from her nap. Dom unlock the door letting Letty inside the house first and carrying her things inside the house.

"Has Hobbs contact you?"Letty asked, softly while placing a pink buttefly pacifier into Laila mouth.

 *****Sorry, I started school again and it's getting harder to post as well write. I will try to post more during the weekend or on days I have free time. But, I think I might make this story end pretty soon because I have to focus with school. It really depends, I would like to continue more but if it's gets in my way. I will wrap it up as nicely as possible. Thank You for the previous kind feedback*****


	122. Unresolved Issues

Dom brought everything inside and lock the door behind him.

"Yah, for the first time today, actually..."  
"He wanted to meet up later, I told him he could come by the house a little later..."Dom explained, softly.

Letty nodded her head in understanding, and went up the stairs with Laila in her arms.

Dom notice she didn't say anything afterwards. Usually no words from Letty wasn't ever a good thing. She quietly went into Laila nursey, and carefully taking a seat on the rocking chair.

"Baby girl! Welcome home this is your room, but for now you'll be sleeping with Mommy and Daddy. Until things are safe..."

"These past few months has been crazy and overwhelming. But, despite the stress, carrying you made it easier for me not to lose it. In so many ways Laila you save me. If I didn't have you I think I would have done something I would really regret.."

"But as of now you and I are a team. Wherever I go you go..."Letty told Laila sweetly.

Her percious daughter was looking up at Letty with curiosity. Laila didn't understanding a thing that her mother just said but continued smiling happily. Just from the sight of her mother and the sound of her voice made her smile.

Letty saw Laila quirky smile and laughed softly.  
"How is it I gave birth to such a happy baby?" Letty questioned, softly.

Dom was leaning against the door frame of the nursey and watching the two love his heart from afar. Letty didn't notice Dom because she was so wrap up with Laila.

"She's happy because of you..."Dom answered, sweetly as he walked right into the room.

Letty looked up from surprise,"How long were you standing there?"She asked curiously.

"Long enough to hear that you were thinking of doing something you would regret..."Dom said, softly while placing the stuff unicorn that was in his hand into Laila's crib.

"Oh!"She said quietly while looking back at Laila with a faint smile.

"Is that all you have to say 'Oh',"Dom said with his voice slightly raised.

"Dom, it's really nothing I didnt do it. Yes, it was a thought and it did cross my mind but I wouldn't put our daughter life at risk..." She said tiredly.

"What were you planning on doing?" Dom questioned.

"It doesn't matter because I won't do it..."  
"This conversation is pointless, Dom.." Letty raised her voice a bit just before sighing in frustration.

"No it does.."Dom told her.

"Fine!"  
"If I wasn't pregnant I would have left you to clean up my mess. I would have taken care Cipher and Rhodes for good. You know I'm not the type to count on others for help. Hobbs fail time after time. I can't take it, anymore. My daughter safety is my priority. But, because of these circumstances I didn't do it. It would be way to selfish and reckless..."Letty explained with great frustration in her voice.

"So now that Laila is here. Were you planning to leave to take care of it?"Dom questioned her.

Letty was getting hot headed and held back her temper for the sake of Laila. She didn't answer Dom right away but got up from the rocking chair then placed Laila gently on her back into her crib.

"Dom I refuse to argue with you in front our daughter.."She said with a stern tone.

Dom sighed in frustration,"It's just a question..."He said.

"Your body language says differently.."She pointed out while turning to face him.

"Look Dom!"  
"I never said or suggested that I would leave Laila after giving birth to her. That is NOT my intentions. I love our daughter so much. That little girl needs her mother and I know that very well."

"I get your scared that I might walk out on you. But, I'm not you. I don't run away when things get tough, I don't leave the people I claim to love behind. That's not my style.."She told him, angrily though she didn't raise her voice.

Dom was shock that Letty fired back at him with the time he left her in DR. It all happen because he didn't want the cops to find her with him. He wanted Letty to have a better life and felt she deserved better than what he was giving her.

She walked away from him completely. Now leaving the nursery and stepping into the hallway.

"That's a real low blow, Letty!"  
"And you know that!" Dom said while following after her, then added."Time after time, I've apologize for that and own up to it. I know what I did was wrong. Leaving you behind was my biggest regret.."He said with a apologetic tone.

She turned around to face him. Part of her felt bad that she brought up the past, but he had no clue how much he was getting on her nerves about things that didn't happen or things she wouldn't let happen.

"Dom! I get that!"  
"And...I forgave you for that but it's like you still haven't forgiven yourself for it. I know your fear is what you did to me is what I may do to you. But, you gotta understand it won't happen...I could never leave you and Laila. You and Laila are the only two people I love from the bottom my heart. I would be crazy to turn my back on that..." She explained, softly.

Dom sighed and ran his hands over his bald head tiredly. She was one hundred percent right about him not being able to forgive himself for leaving her behind. He spent so much time suffocating her with his fears that he was losing sight of Letty's heart.

'Fuck!' He thought quietly to himself.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep pushing this..." He said with an apologetic tone, though his voice was on a verge of cracking.

Letty gave him one good long look before walking towards him. She wrap her arms around him, protectively. Dom was surprise but quickly responded by encircling his big arms around her petite body.

"Those nightmares are still keeping you up, huh?" Letty questioned him.

Dom nodded his head 'Yes', while shutting his eyes close and inhaling her sweet scent.

"We can't keep living on the edge. This has to end.."She whispered softly in crest of his neckline as she hugged him.

She felt his grip around her petite body tighten. In times like this Letty would have thrown herself at him to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere and she was indeed real. But, sex wasn't an option and they needed to talk this out.

"I know but there isn't much we can do. Laila needs the both of us. We can't be selfish anymore..."He whisper softly.

"God! I hope Hobbs comes bearing good news. I can't take this shit anymore..."Letty said with a faint laugh.

Dom chuckled lightly,"I couldn't agree more.."He said softly then added,"Letty baby your right about not being able to forgive myself. I spent so much effort in trying not have you leave me. I was losing sight of your heart. I'm sorry..."He genuinely apologized.

"It's okay I'm sorry for bringing up the past."She said with a apologetic tone.

He smile and pulled slightly back to look her in the eyes,"I have faith things will change for better. I was given a second chance with you. So I know there is still hope..."He said, sweetly just before she could say something back he kissed her.

This time the kiss was different but had the same feeling. Letty kissed him back nice and slow, taking the time to taste the sweet nectar for his lips. His hands slid from the midsection of her back to her perfect butt. Her arms drape around his neck as she kissed him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth allowing her the chance to playfully suck and have her way with it. Dom wanted his wife so bad and this six week rule was driving him to his end. Doctors orders was proving to be hard to follow. He pin Letty back against the wall of the hallway. Now pressing his slight erection against her as he intensely kissed her.

He slowly parted from her lips then started to trail kisses along her neckline as he fondle the skin of her body.

"I want to make love to you..."He whisper softly his deep baritone voice filled with temptation and lust. Letty eyes were closed enjoying the attention she was getting from his hands to his lips. As well his erection rubbing against her covered center.

"You know we can't..."She reminded him in a soft delicate moan. Dom paused in his action resting his face in her neckline as his hand rest on her hip bone under her shirt.


	123. Birth Control

He chuckled,"I'm gonna go take a cold shower..."He said, with a faint smile then added,"Will probably be my first this week. Can't say the same for last week.."He said while slowly pulling away from her.

Letty open up her eyes and laughed,"It can't be help. Doctors orders, I promise it'll be worth the wait..."She said with a smile before kissing his lips on last time.

Dom smile at her lovingly,"I'll hold you to that.."He said just before giving her a peck on the lips and going into the master bedroom.

Letty went into the nursey and found Laila sleeping peacefully in her crib. She carefully picked her up and cradle her in her arms.

"You love sleeping just like mommy huh!?" Letty whisper quietly while walking out of the nursey and going into the master bedroom.

Letty didn't see Dom but heard the shower running in the bathroom. She walked over to her side of the bed where they placed Laila's Bassinets. She gently place her daughter inside making sure she position her in it properly.

Now that Laila was asleep Letty took the opportunity to put a change of clothes. As she was undressing she heard her name being called out from the shower. She open up the bathroom door a little and saw Dom getting off in the shower. It was her first time in long time catching Dom getting off. She giggle softly but her laughter soon ended when she kept hearing him moan out her name. It was slowly turning her on, and arousing her as she watched him getting off. Maybe nice cold shower is what she needed?

Her body wasn't completely heal yet and was physical fit anymore after having Laila. She was kinda self-conscious. Letty strip off her clothes and enter the bathroom, now taking a step into the shower. She wrap her arms around Dom from behind. Her presence startle him.

"Baby, I didn't hear you come in..."Dom said, softly.  
She laughed,"Maybe cuz you were in the middle of something.."She said, teasingly.

"You heard me!?" Dom questioned him.  
"How can I not? We share the same bedroom..."She said with a laugh.  
He laughed as well and was on the verge of turning around when she stop him.

"What's wrong?"He asked in surprise, while she pressed her naked body against his back as if she was shielding her body from his sight and he took notice.

"Your not the shy type at all. So what's with you not letting me see you..."He asked once more.

"Cuz of Laila you know my body is kinda different from before..."She said quietly almost in a whisper.

Dom smiled and turned around in her arms. He look at her with so much love.

"Baby your beautiful! Your body carried a life we made out of love for 9 months and that couldn't be anymore beautiful. You know I love you for you and not your body. I'm always attracted to you..."He said sweetly as his hands trailed along her wet body.

Letty was blushing shyly it wasn't like her to care about her body because she knew it'll just come right back once she worked out. But, just seeing Dom amazing body made her question herself a bit.  
She knew Dom didn't care for that and love her no matter what she looked like. Letty knew better he did choose her a certified tomboy over those street skanks.

"Honestly, I think your much more sexier now that you had my baby..."He said softly while leaning down to kiss her lips.

"You think so?" She questioned him in flirtatious tone, while looking up at him.

The water wasn't even cold anymore because the heat from there body made the water hitting there skin feel warm.

"No, I know so..."He growl just before capturing her lips and kissing her with so much force.

* * *

Letty felt him close the distances between them by pinning her back against the shower of the wall.  
She smile in between the kisses wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss further.

She knew stepping into the shower wasn't a good idea but it was such a long time since they last shower together or has any real physcial contact.

As the kiss grew intense Letty felt Dom erection poking against her. Her hands slid down along his musuclar chest sensually making her way down his manhood. Dom felt her soft wet hands taking a firm hold of the base of manhood which brought chills down his spine.

Just when Letty was going crank it up a notch Laila started crying. Dom and Letty both parted from the kiss, then started laughing.

"There goes our little birth control..."Letty said with laughter as she slid her hand up along his muscular abs to his chest. She drape her arms around his neck as he pressed his forehead against her's.

"I guess mommy and daddy time has ended before it started..."Dom said with a chuckle.

Letty was getting ready to step out when he stop her. "Don't worry I got her. Take your time.."Dom said just before kissing her lips, again.

She smile at him"If she's hungry I have some breasts milk in the fridge. Just warm it up for her..."Letty said while grabbing her pink loofah and pouring shower gel on it.

"Alright, I got it..." Dom said as he step out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked back into there bedroom going over to Letty side of bed. He gently pick a very crabby and unhappy Laila up out of her bassinet. Dom tried soothing her but her crying wouldn't stop. He cradle her in his arms and went down the stairs into the kitchen to get her bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Shh! Baby girl just wait a little more. Daddy gotta warm it up for you. I can't give it to you cold.."Dom said, softly while carefully placing the bottle of milk into the baby bottle warmer.

He held her protectively in his arms and started rocking her gently in his arms to sooth her crying. Finally, the bottle of milk was ready and he quickly test it on his hand. Checking the temperature before giving it to Laila.

Dom place the nipple into her mouth carefully. After a few fail attempts she started sucking on the nipple of bottle. Her crying finally came to full on stop and Dom could here himself think.

"So that's what you wanted huh!?" Dom questioned Laila with a smile as he held the bottle up for her as she fed.

He carried her back into the master bedroom and saw Letty just walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a lavendar silk robe and her wet hair cascaded down her shoulders. Letty was ruffling a towel on hair to dry it.

She smile at him,"I didn't think you would get her to stop crying..."Letty said with a laugh while watching Dom hold there daughter in his arms.

"I didn't think so either. She was really hungry and wouldn't stop until I gave her the bottle.."Dom explained with a laugh.

Letty quickly grabbed her phone from the night stand. Taking a picture of Dom holding Laila as he fed her bottle of milk in his towel. It was such a cute sight that she had to keep record of it. Dom look up and laughed when he saw Letty taking pictures with her phone.

"Yeah, she gets like that when she's hungry, sleepy or wants a diaper change. I've come to realize she hates being in her own filth..."Letty explained while putting her phone down on the bed and approaching Dom to take Laila.

"Sounds like a mini version of you..."Dom said jokingly.

"Haha, funny...now would you mind giving me back my daughter.."Letty said with a smile.

Dom laughed, and took a step back.  
"No she prefers being in Daddy arms..."  
"Right princess..."He look down at her with smile.

"Riight, after making her wait an whole hour for her milk..."Letty said while playfully rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't an hour..."Dom said with laughter then added,"She made it seem like I was taking forever but I really wasn't..."

"Yeah, I know she does that from time to time..."Letty said with a smile.


	124. Dom and Laila

Letty decided to give him more of chance to spend time with Laila. Although, he often visited the hospital every day. Dom wasn't with Laila all the time so she was giving him the chance. Dom went over to the bed taking a seat and lying his back against the head board as he held tiny body in his arms.

"You two look so cute together..."Letty said with a smile while crawling into the bed and snuggling up next to him. She played with Laila feet and pressed sweet kisses to the bottom of her foot.

"Thanks, Mia says she looks like a combination of us. But, I think she looks more like you..."Dom said while continuously feeding her bottle of milk.

"You know we won't know for sure until she gets older. Laila is still very young. At times I find her looking like you one day then next Mia.."Letty explained while rubbing soft gentle circles on her daughter belly.

Dom smile at her and carefully pluck the bottle out Laila' s mouth position her carefully over his shoulders to burp her. He rubbed her back carefully and at times pat her back softly to get her to burp. She finally released two burps but the third was spit up.

"Aww...looks like Laila threw up a bit..."Letty said while reaching over to her side of her nightstand to get Dom a rag.

She grabbed the rag and help clean up Dom as well Laila.

"I think she had enough..."Letty said while taking Laila from Dom.

She placed Laila in between her legs lying on her back against the bed. Letty started undressing her to get her ready for her bath. Laila was fidgeting on the bed trying to look around in her environment.

"Her vomit kinda burns..."Dom said while cleaning off his shoulder.

Letty giggle,"Its probably her acid reflex. It probably came up when she threw up.."She explained, softly.

Dom got off the bed and started to get dress. He removed the towel around his waist and slip on fresh boxers. Laila turned her head watching her Daddy get dress. Letty quickly shield Laila eyes in a cute manner. Dom started laughing at Letty actions.

"Letty she's a baby!"  
"She won't remember me naked..."Dom said with a laugh as he pulled on his sweat pants and started tying the draw strings of his pants.

"I know..."Letty said with a smile, then added."Could you get me some of Laila things from her room? I need a fresh diaper, her baby lotion, her pink unicorn towel and any simple onesie as well socks."

Dom smile at her lovingly which made Letty cheeks blush."What!?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing! You just went from freaking out that you didn't know what to do with a baby to taking full on charge...I just find your Mommy mode sexy..."Dom explained with smile, though licking his lips.

Letty raised an eye brow and smirk at him."Your still not getting any..."She said with a crooked smile.

His deep baritone voice released a loud laughter,"I wasn't even..."Dom said in between his laughing.

"You so were! You were all complimenting me and licking your lips. You may not have meant it that way but your eyes said it all..."She pointed out while carefully slipping off Laila onsie.

"Laila your daddy really is really such a handful. Make sure when you find someone he isn't a bad boy. Mommy had her work cut out with that one..."Letty said in her cutest baby voice while she pointed over at Dom.

Laila didn't have the slightest clue to what she was saying all she did was muster up gurgling sounds and smile with drool.

Dom smirk at his wife comment about him being a handful and having her work cut out with him."My daughter is off limits. Ain't no way. I'm allowing some sleasy kid take my daughter from me... "Dom said as he walked over to Letty and Laila as they were on bed. He lean forward and kissed his daughter forehead sweetly.

"Why am I not surprise!?" She muttered to herself while shaking her head to side a bit.

"But, I guess it make sense because your protecting her from guys like you..."She said with a laugh.

Dom cracked a small smile and laughed as well."You better watch it.."He threatens in a playful manner as he looked at her.

"What!?"  
"What are you gonna do if I don't?"She questioned him in a playful manner.

Without hesitation Dom grabbed the back of Letty neck pulling her towards his face. His lips brush her's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, granting him access, Dom delved inside her mouth. She inhaled sharply and release a soft delicate moan. Dom was having an internal battle with himself as he kissed Letty. With great difficulty he parted from her lips, and pulled away.

Letty eyes fluttered open and she was clearly speechless. That kiss took her breath away.

"Told you to watch that mouth of yours..."He said with a smirk while licking his lips.

Laila eyes darted from Dom to Letty. Obviously, clueless to the fuss between her parents. She made a loud cry grabbing there attention and it work. Letty and Dom looked down at there daughter in surprise.

"Guess she wants our attention.."She said with a amusing tone.

Dom smile at her, "I guess so..."He said, softly.

* * *

"I'm going to get the things for Laila. And get dinner ready..." Dom said while slipping on a white plain t-shirt and stepping out of the bedroom.

It didn't take Dom long, he came back with everything Letty asked for and placed it on the bed. He kissed Letty cheeks before leaving the room to go down stairs.

Letty held Laila in her arms and placed her little pink plastic bath tub inside the bigger tub. She ran the water making sure it was warm before placing Laila into her baby tub. She removed her daughter diaper then tossing it into the trash. Letty carefully started taking Laila her bath.

Meanwhile, Dom was inside the kitchen getting ready to make dinner. It was actually Letty night to cook but he didnt mind doing it because it was one less thing for Letty to worry about now that she had Laila.

Dom heard knocking on the front door and drop everything he was doing in the kitchen to answer it. He unlocked the door and open it to find Hobbs standing on his porch with a bouquet of flowers, pink and white gift bag in hand as well a teddy bear with pink bow tie attach to the side of its neck.

"You know that's a pretty good look on you.."Dom said with a chuckle.

Hobbs removed his sunglasses and smirked.  
"Haha...Funny, it's for your daughter and wife..."Hobbs said with a smile while letting himself inside the house.

Dom smile and closed the door behind him.

"If I didn't know any better your trying to get on the good side of my wife..."Dom pointed out with a grin.

Before Hobbs could make a clever come back to Dom comment. Letty came down the stairs with Laila in her arms. Hobbs smile at her.

"Congratulations, on the new addition to your family..."Hobbs said, sweetly as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Letty smile with her eyes and with her free hand took the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank You, Hobbs"

She look over at Dom and smirk.

"You could learn a little something from him..."Letty told Dom in joking manner.

"Not fair I gave you Laila.."Dom fired back.

"Yeah, you did and guess what!?"  
"Your paying for it..."Letty said with a smirk while walking away into the kitchen.

She was referring to the six week rule of not having sex.

All Dom could do was laugh, his wife was one hell of a woman. She always had such a smart mouth.

Hobbs gave the rest of the gifts to Dom because Letty hands were full with Laila. Dom took the gifts and sat them on the coffee table of the living room.

"We can talk inside the kitchen.."Dom said while leading the way into the kitchen. Hobbs followed behind and took a seat on one of the bar stools. Letty was in the kitchen filling up a glass vase with water for the flowers.

Dom carefully took hold of Laila from Letty, and walking over to Hobbs. Hobbs smile at the sight of Laila.

"Dom she's beautiful..."Hobbs complimented, kindly.

"Heh...Thanks!"Dom said with a bright smile while gently rocking her in his arms.

 *****I had fun writing this chapter. I found myself laughing as I was writing it up. It's cute chapter between Dom, Letty and Laila. Another one of my favorite. I will be posting more later today once I complete reading a chapter for class and taking a quiz*****


	125. The Next Chapter

"She's lucky her looks came from her mother..."Hobbs teased, jokingly.

Letty started laughing from Hobbs comment as she was placing her fresh flowers into a glass vase.

"Haha...funny, my wife is gorgeous but my daughter good looks takes after me as well..."Dom said, proudly.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully, it was just like Dom to be full of himself.

"Anything, that makes you sleep at night..."Hobbs said with a chuckle.

After a while of light talking and laughter, the atmosphere fell gloomy. Letty came back to the kitchen without Laila and properly dress.

"How is she?" Dom asked.  
"She's fine, I feed her and read her a story. She fell fast asleep.."Letty said just before Dom gave her a quick kiss.

She look over at Hobbs, her expression no longer bright but serious.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us in person that you couldn't say on the phone?"Letty asked, bluntly.

"Look I know I've been making promises to the both of you and I haven't come through with anything.."

"But, I have great news for the both of you. We have Cipher in custody. But, unfortunately she's still unconscious and doctors are keeping her under obversation. It's unsure if she'll ever wake up. As procussion she is in a state of union high tech prison. If that bitch ever wakes up she won't be able to get herself out. As for Rhodes we also have him in custody he's under heavy surveillance..."Hobbs explained.

Letty didn't know what to say she was beyond lost for words and couldn't wrap her head around it. Her thoughts were running a mile per hour. Without a word she simply just walk out the kitchen quietly. Leaving Dom and Hobbs alone in the kitchen. Dom wanted to go after Letty but figure it was best to give some time to herself.

"Are you one hundred percent sure these people won't come after my family?"Dom asked, though the expression on his face was serious and stern.

"I'm sure, with the security and heavy surveillance I have them under there is no way they'll come in contact with your family..."Hobbs said with a reassuring tone.

"I'm gonna see my out. I'll give you the chance to talk with Letty. I'll keep in touch.."Hobbs said just before seeing himself out.

Dom nodded his head watching Hobbs leave the kitchen and shortly after hearing the front door close shut. He ran his hands over his bald head and sighed from relief. It was finally over, but to be honest it felt like it was too good to be true. He knew Letty was feeling the same way.

He quickly left the kitchen and went after Letty, it wasn't hard to find where she went. He found Letty inside Laila's nursey and watching there daughter sleep. Dom walk up to her wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head. She placed her hands over his own as he held onto her, lovingly.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked, quietly.

Letty cracked a faint smile as he held her. At that very moment it felt amazing to have his arms around her. She felt so safe in his arms.

"To be honest I'm not sure how to take this..."

"I do feel relief it's over but part of me feels like it's too good to be true. I dunno, I just feel like if I did it with my own hands. I would know for sure it's over..."

"It just feel weird to put my life into some one else hands. I've always done things on my own..."She explained, softly while turning around in his arms and hugging him tightly.

Dom smile and kissed the top of her head as he embrace his other half. He ran his hand gently through her long silky hair.

"I understand how you're feeling. I really do, I felt the same way when I first met Hobbs. To put my life in his hands wasn't at all something I wanted but he prove to me that he was someone I could depend on without a doubt. This news is going to take time to swallow. I guess we have to physically see the change with own eyes maybe than it'll hit us that's it's really over. I won't lie that I relieve that we can raise our baby girl without being on the edge every day of our lives..."He explained, softly.

Letty smile warmly at the thought of being able to raise there daughter without the need to look over there shoulders in fear.

She inhaled and exhaled taking the news as best as could at the moment.

"Dom you're right let's put this shit behind us and just look forward our journey with Laila. Our one and only lucky charm..."She said happily while looking up at him with her big bright brown eyes.

He look down at her and smile brightly.

"Yes let's do...just that..."He said with a chuckle while leaning down to press his lips against her's. They kissed each other with so much love and passion. Dom quickly swoop her up in his arms and carried her up in bridal style not ever parting from her lips. Letty giggle in the kiss as he suddenly pick her up off her feet.

* * *

 **Six Weeks Later...**

Dom and Letty was having dinner at a luxurious italian restaurant. It was Mia idea to Dom when he told her he wanted to do some thing romantic and special for his and Letty's anniversary.

Letty wore a fitted black mini dress with a red leather jacket with silver studs all over it. As well as a pair of Christian Louboutin Bianca Back-Zip pumps. Her long raven hair was perfectly filed with loose curls. She wore make-up donning a little bit concealer, mascara, eyeliner and red lip stick. Dom wore black dress pants and a white long sleeve dress shirt with a pair of his best dress shoes.

"Well, isn't this nice..."Letty said with a flirty tone and smile, while looking at him from across the table.

Dom grinned his eyes obviously undressing her with his eyes."..It's nice alright but this place doesn't compare to your beauty..."He said with a smile.

Letty smirk and tossed a cherry into her mouth. But, twirling the stem of the cherry with her tongue sensually before taking a bite. Dom watched her intently as he had a internal battle with himself. He wanted so badly to tear her dress apart and have his wife right there on the table. Letty saw the look on his face and knew very well, the very thing he had on his mind.

"I know that look...what are you picturing right now?" Letty asked seductively.

"Baby if I told you I don't think I would be able to control myself..."He said with a smirk then taking a swig of his corona.

Letty release a girlish giggle a sound only Dom ever heard with his own ears.

"You know it feels like forever since we've gone out."Letty said, softly while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, all we ever have time for is changing diapers, feedings and doctor appointments.."He said with a chuckle.

"True, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I really enjoy being a mother to Laila. I always did wanted a little family of my own but often thought the life I led in the past wouldn't fit with the choices I was making..."She explained, softly while twirling the straw in her glass cup.

"I understand you completely. I agree with you. Our sweet little angel is a fresh of breath air. She's brighter than the sun. I knew I wanted a family the moment my father show me how important it was to have that and understand the value of it all. Family was everything to him, and it became the same for me. But, the choices I was making when I lost him...i felt like it was just me against the world and those poor decisions I was making wouldn't fit in that equation.."Dom explained, softly.

Letty smile at him, sweetly. It was the first time she heard this for him.

"We all experience our ups and down in life. It takes experience and some real self awakening for us to understand ourselves and the decisions we made in the past, present or in the future..."She explained, softly while looking at him.

Dom inhaled a deep breath in and released it.  
"True, baby you one hundred percent right.."He said with a relax smile just before leaning forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, sweetly.

"Although, it's nice to be out. I won't lie. I really miss our Laila."She said, softly while looking down at her phone on the table.

"I haven't ever left her side since she's been born. I hope she isn't giving Mia a hard time..."She said with a cute timid pout.

Dom laughed,"I had a feeling...Even, though your physically here. I can see your mind is wondering over to our baby girl..."He said with a smile then added,"Go ahead and check up on her"

Letty didn't hesitant to get up and take her phone. She gave her husband a quick kiss,"Thank You, Bubba. I love you.."She left the table to make the phone call.


	126. Encountering an Old Family Friend

When she left the table to make the call. Dom also sent a few quick text to Mia as well to check up on his daughter.

 **'How's my princess?'-D**

 **Mia quickly reply.**

 **'I'm great!-M**

 **'Haha...funny! I'm talking about my daughter, my perfect offspring?'-D**

 **'You TWO need STOP! Laila is healthy and knock out cold just after having a nice bottle of milk. Enjoy your date and the next time you text or call. Brian and I, won't answer!'-M**

 **'Ok! Just kiss her goodnight for me'-D**

 **'You know I will. Enjoy your date night. Love you'-M**

 **'Thank You! Love you, too..'-D**

By the time Dom look up from his phone he saw Letty returning back to there table and taking a seat on the chair.

"Mia told me stop calling.."Letty said with a laugh, then added,"She also told me to tell you. She's keeping our baby girl hostage until we really enjoy our selves."

"So I guess we should follow her orders..."Dom said with a bright grin.

"I guess we should..."Letty said with a flirty smile as she flip her hair back.

"You ready to ditch this place and upgrade to something more private?"He asked as he got up from his seat and holding out his hand to her.

"You know I am..."Letty wink at him and took hold of his hand.

Dom had already paid the bill for the dinner on the way out. Letty and Dom waited outside for there car to come up from valet parking. As they waited outside Dom wrap his arms around her waist line pulling her body close to him. She drape her arms around his neck while pressing sweet butterfly kisses to his neck and whispering, naughty things in his ears.

His hands slid to her butt. He really couldn't take it anymore how she look in that dress and how she had legs for days.

"Baby you know people are watching right now.."Dom pointed out.

Letty giggle softly but continued kissing a long his neckline and nibbling on his earlobe sensually.  
"So! Let them watch..."Her husky voice whispered softly though the tone of her voice didn't have a care in the world.

"You know I'm willing to let you have me here..."She offered with a seductive tone while pulling away from his neck and lightly biting the corner of her lips. Dom raised an eye brow at her and smirk,"Baby don't tempt me..."He said with a grin.

She laughed out loud then lean into his ear.

"I'll let you on a little secret.." She bit down on her plump lips, seductively.

"I'm not wearing any...pan-ties..."She whispered in his ear, seductively.

Dom eyes grew wide, "Shit! Where is the car?" He questioned impatiently as Letty continued to giggle. This was a true treat for him whenever she wasn't wearing any underwear. It just made the process a lot more easier and faster.

Flirty Letty was one of the best kind of Letty he thought to himself quietly. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling him out from the distance.

"Yo! Dom is that you?" The male voice questioned.  
Letty didn't hear the voice she was busy feeling up Dom and leaving hickies on his neck. So her back was facing the male who was calling out to Dom.

Dom got a good look at the guy and smile brightly.

"Vince is that you?" Dom questioned him.

"Yeah! Man, in the flesh. How you doin' bro?" Vince asked, excitedly though he took a step back when he saw the back of a gorgeous woman all over Dom.

"I've been good..."Dom said with a smirk.

"Wh-who is she?" Vince question curiously.

The last time he saw Dom he was struggling with Letty's death and couldn't take another woman throwing there selves at him. To see another woman all over Dom really surprise him, but he had no clue it wasn't just any woman. This woman was Dom's other half...his one and only Letty.

Letty slowly put her seductive antics to a stop and fixed herself before completely turning around. She finally reveal her face, and look at the male standing in front of her and Dom.

Vince eyes widen from shock. It was like he was seeing a ghost and that not only brought chills to his spine but turned his expression white.

"SHIT!"

"Dom! I knew you were having a hard time, but to go as far into find a Letty look alike ain't right man..."Vince said in shock.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully, as Dom burst into laughter."Nah, man it ain't what you think.."Dom said with a crooked smile.

"Then what is it? Letty is gone. This ain't right man..." Vince said.

"Baby would you like to tell him or should I?" Letty questioned Dom, her husky voice a little more raspy than usual.

"She even sounds like Letty, too. How in da hell!?" Vince questioned.

Dom smirk, and kissed her lips, softly.  
"You can do the honors..."He said with a devious smile.

" _ **Dumbass**_ , it's me...Letty!"She said, bluntly.  
"I'm not some look alike but the real thing. Letty Ortiz Toretto in the flesh. One hundred percent alive and not 6 feet under..."She said with a nonchalantly tone of voice while placing her hand on her hip.

The moment Letty called Vince _ **'Dumbass'**_ he knew this was definitely Letty and not some knock off. She always had a way of calling people horrible names but making it sound caring and not at all negative.

"Shit! It is you! How in da hell...?"Vince questioned in shock.

"Well, there really isn't a short version of this story..."Dom answered with a faint sigh.

Vince got a good look at Letty and saw that little number she was wearing for Dom. She looked insanely gorgeous and badass.

"Damn! Letty you look hot!" Vince said with a smile just before pulling her into a big bear hug.

Letty was taken aback from the hug not that it made her uncomfortable it just surprise her. She did remember Vince but her memory of him wasn't entirely there, but out of kindness to there history she return the hug.

"Um...Thanks!" She said with a smile as he pulled away from her. Dom quickly wrap an arm around her from behind taking hold of her hips.

"So what are you doing here? Rio got you bored..."Dom joked, teasingly.

"Nah, the wife wanted to visit, we just got in. I actually wanted to stop by to see you.."Vince said.

"Yeah, that would be great you can come by with Nico and we'll catch up. Like old times.."Dom said with a smile.

"Sounds good. I'll give you a call. See you around..."Vince said his goodbye and walked over to his wife that was also waiting for him.


	127. It Always Happens in this Car

"Okay, shall we get back to our plans..."Letty asked in a flirtatious tone.

Dom smile widely at her, "Anything your heart desires..."He said with a wink.

Valet parking finally brought his card over, and he pulled the door open for Letty on the passenger side.

"Such a gentleman, you might be getting lucky tonight.."She said with a flirty tone as tug the center of his shirt pulling him in for one last kiss before getting into the car.

He kissed her back, but pulled slightly away with an eye brow raised.

"Might be!?"He question her.

"If you play your cards right! The ball will be in your court..."She winked at him and slipped into the car.

Dom smirk at her comment he was looking forward to this night for a very long night. He closed the door and went around the car then slip right in, pulling out the parking lot.

Letty slipped off her heels and leather jacket. Dom watch with the corner of his eyes smirk.

"Baby what are you doing!?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Getting comfortable..."She said seductively while leaning over towards his neckline and pressing kisses on him, then making a purring sound in his ear.

It was one of Dom's favorite things Letty did. It always got him hot and bother. He moved one hand from the steering wheel, and place it on her butt.

"You do realize I'm driving..."Dom pointed out with a chuckle. She took a seat on his lap which made her tight dress ride up.

"And your point is...!?"  
"You're being really naughty right now..."He said with a smirk while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

She laughed,"But, you like when I'm naughty..."She said with a seductive smile.

But, to Dom surprise Letty started pulling down the top zipper in front of her dress. Slowly, pulling it down until her bright red lacey bra reveal itself. Dom eyes widen from surprise but he tried focusing on the road as well as her.

"Baby you really aren't making this easy..."He said as he felt a little uncomfortable in his pants.

"Well, Dom it's not meant to be easy..."She told him.

He was speeding down a open road it was dark out the only thing that could be seen was his headlights from his tented black charger. Dom grew frustrated and impatient with Letty temptress antics.

"Baby, I want to have you, but in the right way..."Dom said with a low groan as she unbutton his shirt and continued kissing, licking and sucking the skin of his neck.

"You know I don't care where you make love to me..."She whisper in his ear as she slipped her hand into his shirt and rubbing up against his chest.

Dom thoughts were becoming foggy as Letty progressed with her seduction.

"Dom I'm literally throwing myself at you. If you d-don't..."Before she could finish her sentence Dom pulled the car over in a dark secluded area. The car was park on a mountain over looking houses with there bright lights scatter in every direction. He put the car on park and cupped her face into his large hands then kissed her with fiery passion.

Her hands continued working under his shirt without breaking the kiss. Dom hands slid to her butt cupping both her cheeks in his hand. He grinned in the kiss when he realize she wasn't lying about not wearing panties. This was great one less thing to worry about. He pulled the lever on the seat dropping the chair backwards giving them more room to fool around.

She tore off his shirt completely. Feeling very impatient that there clothes was getting in the way. Letty pressed herself onto his manhood and started grinding on him as they kiss frantically.

It didn't take long for them to undress there selves. Letty dress was completely off, only leaving her with her red lacey bra straps falling off her shoulders. Dom pants were unbuckled and unzipped. They pulled down to his ankles leaving him in his boxers and pulling Letty back on his lap then kissing her again.

He curved his hand around her unclipped her bra and slid it off my shoulders. His lips went to her nipples and bit lightly on the left while he had the other between his fingers.

"Dom!~"  
"D-Dom, careful...I'm still breast feeding..."Letty moan out breathlessly.

"It's fine, I like the way you taste..."Dom growl out as she bucked her hips into his own. She felt him moan into her breasts and brought chills up her spine.

'Fuck that feels good' She thought to herself.

He pulled back and locked there eyes together. His hands trailed down her sides bring more chills to her body. His thumbs latch onto the sides of her hips feeling the deep indentation of her perfect hips.

"Before we get started bubba.."  
"You gotta wrap up..."She reminded him just before stealing a kiss from his lips.

He grinned,"There's some in the glove compartment.."He whispers against her slightly swollen pink lips.

She smile at him seductively, and reach over to the glove compartment, opening it and pulling out a handful of condoms.

"Why so many?!" She asked, curiously with faint laugh while taking just one.

He chuckled,"Because it always seems to happen in this car..."He admitted with a smirk.

"Your definitely right about that.."  
"Shall I!?" She questioned him while holding the condom in her hand. Dom nodded 'Yes', without hesitation she pulled him out of his boxers letting the cool air hit the tip of his cock.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle..."She said while tearing open the packaging of the foil, then stroking her hands on his erection before slipping the rubber onto his cock.

"Can't believe I forgot how big you are..."She said seductively as she lick his precum from her hands.

"I'll remind you in a second..."He said with smirk just before stealing a kiss from her lips.

"I'm counting on it..."She purred into his ear, seductively.


	128. Back Seat Adventure

He watch her intently as she slipped the rubber onto his cock and lick her fingers. It turned him on more to watch her to lick her fingers.

He didn't hesitate before slipping his length into her. Grabbing her hips and slamming her onto him. Her back arched upwards and eyed rolled back. He sat there for a moment and she tried to hold her self in, but fail.

"Fuck! Dom!"

He immediately started pumping into her. His thrusting was sloppy because the close distance between them. She released and clenched hard making him moan and whisper her name into the crook of her neck. He continued thrusting hard a few more times making her whimper. She couldn't take it anymore and grinded against him giving him a ride of his life.

"Damn! L-Letty!"

Her hand was pressed against the steamy glass window of the car as she rode out her high on top of him. Dom hands trailed along her perfect body memorizing every feeling of her skin against his hands.

They kissed each other desperately and frantically as if this was the last time. Ten minutes later neither of them could recall how they ended in the back seat of the charger. Dom was on top of Letty thrusting into her with so much passion and force. He held her thigh against his hip as he constantly pump into her. Eventually, putting her leg over his shoulder to get more access. She arched her back upwards moaning his name with each thrust.

Dom leans in a softly kisses up and down Letty's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Dom works his way back to her tender, smooth lips.  
His tongue swept over her lips and she readily gave him entry, their tongues gliding over one another once more. She slowly parted from the kiss, and started moaning loudly.

"DOM HARDER!"

She wrapped her feet around his lower back. So he couldn't get away. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started putting more force into like she wanted and going harder with every moan she let out. He stroked in her heat with urgency and picking up the pace. Dom wanted to start off gentle because it had been a long time but she clearly wanted it hard and fast.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Mmm...Dom Baby Faster!…" Letty pleaded him.

The force was so hard but yet so passionate her back began sliding up and down from his movements. Letty was in complete bliss from his action and ran her hands a long his back to his neck. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dom groaned into kiss while thrusting into her with love.

"FUCK LETTY! YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD!"

She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to squeeze him in further and further. She wanted to watch his face. She wanted his sweat to drop onto her. She wanted to drop her's on him. She flipped there position, swiftly and got on top of him.

They stayed connected and he fell deeper into her. She was his woman who took charge and he liked it. She pressed her hands against his bare chest and started riding him with pleasure. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion. Her back arched and head tossed back. He loved how she looked on top of him. Only getting aroused from the view.

"Letty..."

"Ahh! Dom..."

"Fuck! Letty..."

"Dom..."

There moans and groans filling up the inside of his car steaming up the windows of the car. She started picking up the pace with his help as continued bucking into her. He drove himself harder into her. She was whining with pleasure and that was good. They would climax right away, together.

He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs and felt the two dimples in her hips.

"FUCK! You look so good riding me..."He moaned and grunted while she continued riding him. She smiled at him than leaned in to capture his lips with a her's. Letty kissed him once more while slipping her tongue in his mouth. Allowing him to suck it greedily. She rocked back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. He was almost there and so was she.

* * *

Finally, then the knot at the root of his cock dissolved in fire, melting. She felt that sensation and came as well. Moaning while they both came, their hearts burst into europhic pleasure. Letty face fell into his neck while she felt Dom continuously filling up the rubber with his cum. It felt like he unloaded plenty of himself into it. They came down from there high trying to catch there breath.

"Holy Shit!" Dom said breathlessly

"You got that right.." Letty said breathlessly while removing herself from his cock and rolling over, next to him. She ran her fingers through her wet-sweaty hair exhaustedly, and kicking her leg over his own.

He held onto her body so she wouldn't fall off the seat. She curled her naked body against his him as she continued catching her breath.

Dom sat up a bit and reach in the back seat for a whool blanket and threw it over there naked bodies.

"Look at you, you came all prepared..."Her husky voice teased him, cuteky.

Dom chuckled and smile at her."Better safe than sorry..."He said tiredly while pulling her closer to his body."You know I didn't want to make love to you in the backseat of this car. I had plan romantic night back at the house.."He admitted.

"Dom, like I said. I really don't care how it happens. As long as I'm with you. I'm happy, trust me. What just happen between us right here. Was amazing and whatever you have plan at home, I'm sure will be just as good.."She said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss.

He looked at her and smile, he constantly had to remind himself that Letty wasn't your typical woman. It was always the simplest things that she appreciated.

"Well, when we get back home. Your in for a real treat. This right here won't compare to what I have plan for you.."He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes playfully."Okay whatever you say Bubba!"She said softly while snuggling up against and rubbing her leg against his under the blanket. His free hand ran soft circles against her thigh under the blanket.

Letty felt the intention of his hand and started giggling."You still haven't had enough..."She questioned him, curiously.

He chuckled,"I haven't been able to do this to you in awhile. It feels unbelievable to be this close with you again..."He whispers against her lips before capturing her sweet plump lips with a kiss.

She smile in between the kisses wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss even more. Dom couldn't be any more happier he had his wife back and a beautiful baby girl. He changed the position as he kissed her passionately he now was on top. Dom slipped his hand between them removing the condom off than grabbing another and slipping a new rubber onto his cock. Working with one hand wasn't easy but manageable.

Before slipping himself into her again he brought his fingers to her mound then slipped into her whimpered in the kiss from the contact. He was checking to see how ready she was for him and she was filthy wet for him.

He gently slid his finger out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. She was starting to perspire again. He parted from the kiss leaving Letty to toss her head back and arched her back slightly from the pleasuring sensation.

"Does that feel good?" He asked.

All she could manage was to squeak out a shallow soft moan. She continued rocking with his hand, and making these little moans into his ear. It was almost too much for him to take, he was throbbing and was sure he would come before they even got to making love, again.

Her rocking got faster, and her moans louder. She was thrusting her hips into his hand forcefully, and her breath was coming in little pants. Her body was slick and glowing with sweat. He could tell she was getting closer to climaxing. Her thrusts were becoming faster and her moans louder.

"Does that feel good?" He repeated.

"Mmm-hmm...You know it does", she managed to say through biting her bottom lip. Her toes were curling up, and she was squeezing her eyes shut.


	129. Dom and Letty's: Secret Spot

She moaned loudly, clamped her thighs together, and dug her nails into his muscular bare back. He grunted at the pain, but it was still wonderful.

He tried to withdraw his hand, but every time he moved it she would shudder again and let out a little moan. With ease he pulled his fingers out, and had plans to place his manhood inside of her heat.

He held his manhood in his hand and slid into her heat. She clamp her thighs against his hips. So he couldn't get away. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off gentle and slow giving her a chance to adjust to his size, again. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up the pace.

She could tell from his delicate pace that he wanted them to take it slow and have them both take there time to enjoy it. The first time was hot and rough, but this time. He wanted to express to her how much he loved her.

He pulled back slowly and pushed into her again. When she started to move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace until she was moaning his name, telling him how good it was, how good he felt. He entwined his fingers with her's pressing there hands against the foggy window. She squeeze his fingers as fell deeper and deeper into her.

"SHIT! DOM!"

Dom buried his face in the crest line of her neck and bucked against her.

"LETTY! YOU FEEL TOO DAMN GOOD"  
"I'M ABOUT TO CUM" He groaned out as one point sounded like a growl. Dom pulled out of her heat.

"Baby turn over..." He said breathlessly.

She smirked realizing what position he wanted to do. Letty did as he said. She bend over and crouched on all fours, now on her hands and knees.  
She was now facing the tented and foggy window.  
He kneel behind her, then lean her forward, and lean his chest down over her back. Then graze her heat with his manhood.

He held onto her hips and with ease he slide himself into her wet heat he started pumping slowly. Dom started picking up the pace by thrusting into her as hard and fast as his body was capable of while also holding onto her hips and pulling her into him as hard as you can.

"YES! FASTER!" She moaned loudly as he pounded into her. He continued pumping his hips straight forward and harder. She was enjoying a good, hard straight forward pounding.

"JESUS! LETTY! YES!"He groaned from pleasure. Dom thrusted in a way that the base of his manhood pressed against her vaginal canal. So he could stimulate the G-spot. He went deep, hard, and fast while penetrating her from behind. Dom reach over and went under started stimulating her heat with his fingers.

In seconds they broke into a orgasmic high and Dom came at the same time. He pulled out of her and fell back into the back seat exhaustedly.

She fell against the seat as well right next to Dom exhaustedly.

"I think your right about the car..."He said with a breathless laughter.

She look up at him with a flirty smile,"See told you Bubba, this is wear the magic happens..."She said with a giggle.

He look down at her and place a hand at the back of her head pulling her into a quick kiss.

"God! I love you..."He said with a proud smile.

She smile at him,"I love you, too."She said happily.

"About that surprise back at home?!" She questioned him.

"Fuck it!" He blurted out with a chuckle, then added."This is where it's at..."Letty burst into laughter.

"Well, hate to ruin the moment but we are parents to a 7 week baby girl. So we do have to eventually go back home..."She reminded him while stroking her hands against his sweaty chest.

"I know but it's a good thing we're getting her back tomorrow morning. So the house is all ours for the night..."He said with a grin.

"Well in that case. Let's do a few more rounds in here and another set at home." She suggested while stroking her hands down his sweaty chest and nearing down his manhood.

"I like the way you think.."He said while pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

After 15 minutes of a intense session of making love they started to get dress.

"Hmm.."  
"Dom where are my panties?" Letty asked, curiously while looking around as she was attaching the back of her bra on.

Dom smirk kinda forming a devious crooked smile,"Baby you weren't wearing any..."He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Yeah.."She said with a smile as she slipped back on her dress and zipped the front of it up. Letty grabbed her heels from the passenger seat and put them back on.

"Thanks, for a good time..."She said with a smile just before kissing him on the lips.

"No thank you..."He said with a grin and kissing her back.

She unlocked the car door, then pushed it open ans stepped out the car.

Dom put himself back into his boxers and pulled up his pants, zipping up his zipper. He grabbed his shirt and started buttoning up as well as slipping back on his shoes. He grabbed Letty leather jacket from the front seat and shortly, after he join Letty outside by the cleft.

Letty was looking up at the stars admiring it happily. It was pretty chilly outside. He came up from behind offering her jacket to her and helping her put it back on.

"I just realize you brought us back to the same spot where I had my first time with you..."She said with a smile while recalling her past.

"Yeah, I really thought the cops would have found us all that time but I guess this spot wasn't a hot zone for cops. Not like the one on the east side..."He said with a chuckle, then added,"Until this day it's still our spot..."

She turned her head over her shoulders to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. She place her hands over his own.

"Did you know you brought us here...?" She asked, curiously.

"To be honest, Nah!"  
"I just knew if I didn't find a spot very soon. I might end up cumming in my pants.."He said with laugh.

"Gross! You so nasty.."She teased him.  
"You like it when I'm nasty..."He said with laughter.  
She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, whatever.. "She said with a smile.

"Do you think our name is on that tree?" He asked, curiously as he pointed to the large oak tree to there left.

"Probably..."She said with a smile.

He pulled away from Letty but took hold of her hand and led the way to the oak tree. Dom took out his phone using the flashlight from it.

"Isn't that it right there?" Letty pointed out.

Dom flash the light on it and saw the trunk of the tree in grieve with there names on it. It read:

'Dom -Heart- Letty 4 Ever'

"I can't believe this is still here"Dom said with laughter.

"I know right after so many years. You would think it'll fade.."She said with a smile. Dom slip his phone into his pocket and wrap his arms around her waist lovingly.

"This tree is a symbol of the long history we share together. Letty, I can't tell you enough how happy you've made from the very beginning. Until this day you still drive me crazy. But, no matter what I love you so much and would do everything and anything for you." He told her.

Her cheeks turned into a faint pink. Dom was making her blush. He notice that and smile even more."I know you definitely prove that to me time after time. I love you as well..."She said, softly.

Dom wasted no time and effortlessly pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was truly a romantic event to be on top of the mountain under the stars and by the tree where everything began for the two love birds. Letty slid her hands up along his chest and slowly wrap her arms around his neck as she deepen the kiss.

 ***** Sending this message to a random "Guest Reader", who left me a rather unpleasant review.**

 **Don't read it, if you're confused and genuinely think it's awful. I did say from the beginning chapter it's my first time writing a Fanfic. I'm not a pro with intimate sex scenes. You came into this with a high expectation. Your mistake, not mine. I did tell you. You could have left a more polite feed back saying you were confused and ask me to edit a scene or two. I would have try. No need to be rude about it. If your unhappy you can simply remove yourself from reading my Fanfic. Problem Solve!...*****


	130. Morning Kisses

Finally, after getting some fresh air and recalling how everything started for them. Dom and Letty thought it was time to head back home. They arrived back to the house Letty told him she would head in first leaving Dom to pick up and clean up the things inside the car.

As Letty went into the house she switch on the lights in the front entrance and made her way up the stairs. She went into the master bedroom turned on the lights and started kicking off her heels then slipping off her jacket.

She flick on the lights for the bathroom and started running the shower. She undress her self and quickly went into the shower going under the hot running water.

Meanwhile, Dom just had enter the inside of the house and lock the door behind him. He went into kitchen grabbing two champagne glasses setting them on a tray. He prepared a cold bottle of Apple cider because he knew Letty still couldn't drink alcohol because she was still nursing there daughter. He had a bowl of chocolate covered strawberry's and whip cream on the side, all set up on the tray.

Dom carefully went up the stairs and into there room then place the tray onto his side of the night stand. He heard the shower running but soon coming to slow stop.

Letty walked out of the bathroom with her long wet hair cascading down her shoulders to her breasts. Her towel barely wrap around her body and slightly falling over. Those past six weeks Letty had been working out endlessly and keeping in shape. It just had been her thing and the way to take the edge off. People were amaze that she had just given birth because her body didn't look like it at all.

Dom turn around and saw Letty state he nearly combusted in his pants. His wife was a true effortless beauty and off the charts sexy. That little number she had on for him at dinner was one thing but this was another.

"Damn!" His deep baritone voice said out loud as he licked his lips.

Letty smile at his reaction and bit down at the bottom of her lips as she crossed her legs.

"You know...you've seen me naked and half naked many times..."

"So what's with the reaction now?" She asked, curiously as she slowly walked over to him with a flirtatious smile.

"Your right...I have"  
"But, tonight it finally hit me that I am definitely the luckiest man on earth..."He said, proudly as he walked towards her and grabbed her around her waist possessively pulling her body against his own.

Letty was taken aback by his sudden force but giggle.

"You are most definitely!" She said with seductive smile.

"I wanted to celebrate with you. So I brought those..."He pointed over at his side of the night stand.

Letty peak over at the tray of romantic goodies and smile happily.

"I have a feeling a 'But' is coming a long.."Letty said with a amusing smile on her face.

"But, after seeing you my mind has been clouded. I only have one goal right now..." He admitted in a seductive tone while licking his lips.

"And that goal is?"She questioned him, curiously while raising an eye brow.

He smirked leaning towards her ear,"Since you look so damn sweet. I want to see if you taste the same way you look..."He whispers in her ear, it brought chills down her spine.

Letty didn't realize the bed was exactly behind her, but it became clear when Dom gently push her. Her back fell against the bed and her towel coming undone leaving her completely naked in front of a very hungry Dom.

As it would have it Dom and Letty made love with each other for hours making up for lost times. Letty made sure Dom wrap it up each time. She didn't have plans to get knock up any time soon. Dom and Letty agree one was enough for the time being, but they would eventually make there little family bigger.

* * *

The following morning Dom was the first to wake up. His eyes fluttered open because of the small sunlight peaking through the close curtains. He turned his head to find Letty sprawled out under the covers with the pillow over her head. They were both tangle in the sheets. Dom smile at Letty's state, he knew she was beyond exhausted after the night they had together. He rolled over to her side of the bed and pressed his lips against her soft delicate skin of her back. Trailing sweet butterfly kisses from the top to bottom.

Letty felt his kisses against her bare back and started smiling in her sleep. She slowly started pulling her head out from under the pillow and rest her head on it.

"Mhmm...what time is it?"Letty asked in a sleepy voice as Dom continued showering her naked body with morning kisses.

He look over at the clock on the night stand, "It's 7AM..."He answered while turning his attention back to Letty.

After a second or two, a very sleepy Letty turned over to face him. Her eye lids were still filled with sleepiness. Letty breasts were expose until Dom pressed his chest against her. He ran his hand through her messy hair and smile as he watch her rest.

"It's still so early. Tired. Mmm..Need more sleep.."She mumble, quietly.

"I know, I can tell I tired you out..."He said with a chuckle.


	131. Worn Out

"God! You really did. Last night was amazing..."  
"But.."  
"Baby you made me so sore..."She said with faint laugh while peaking one of her eyes open.

Dom chuckled,"Sorry I did get a bit carried away."He apologize than he slid his hand down her inner thigh."Tell me where it's sore..."He said with a smile.

Letty looked at him and knew what he had in mind. She slapped his hand away.

"Oh, no you don't..."She said with a laugh.

"What!?"  
"I was gonna kiss the pain away.." He said with a devious smile.

"Oh! You've done enough.."She said with a giggle.  
He pulled her naked body under the covers playfully and started showering kisses to her body.

Letty laughed as Dom continued teasing her under the covers.

"Dom stop! That's tickles..."She said with laughter while pushing him away.

After a few more minutes of messing around he stop and look her in the eyes.

"But, seriously is it really that bad?"He asked.  
"No, it's okay, I am sore but not in a bad way. I guess last night I used muscles that I hadn't use in a long time. It's nothing to worry about..."She explained to him.

She notice he still had a worry look on his face. Letty kiss the tip of his nose and trailed her finger tips along his chin.

"Dom, I'm telling you it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. You know how I get when we're having sex. I like it when your rough..."She admitted softly.

"Yeah, true but I still should have been careful cuz you literally just had Laila and I should have been sensitive to that..."Dom said, softly.

"Baby, I'm good, you didn't hurt me. I'm just worn out. We hadn't sex back to back like that in a long time. Not since we were young..."She said, softly.

Letty kissed his lips trying to butter him up. Dom finally loosen up and smile at her.

"Fine, as long as you say so, we hadn't have a sexathon for a long time..." He said just giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you.."He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. Always and forever.."She smile at him and pulled him into a kiss. He grabbed her body deepening the kiss even more. Letty and Dom couldn't take there hands off each other for one second. Dom slowly parted from her lips and pressed his forehead against her's. Cutely rubbing the tip of his nose against her's.

"I'm going to let you rest a bit more. And I'll make breakfast and bring to you in bed..."He told her with a smile.

Letty sweetly stroke her thumb against his cheeks. And gave him another peck on the lips.

"Alright, Bubba!" She whisper softly with a smile.

Dom pulled away from her, and turned his back to her. Sitting up in bed and grabbing his boxers from the floor. Dom got off the bed and started slipping on his boxers. He turned around and saw Letty watching him get dress. She was tangle up in the bed sheets. Her bare legs and hips were peaking out to the surface. Letty long raven hair cascading messily down her bare shoulders with the sheets covering up her breast. Dom smile at Letty's state feeling proud he's the one to have put her in that state.

"Damn! Baby! You are the definition of sexy..."He said proudly while pulling up his sweatpants.

Letty giggle as she ran her fingers through her messy hair rolling her eyes playfully. "Shut Up! And make me breakfast..."She said with a smile.

"Alright, anything for my queen.."He said with a chuckle.

Dom lean down bringing his lips to her. He gave her one more kiss before leaving there bedroom.

After Dom left the room it didn't take long for Letty to fall back asleep. Dom went into the kitchen and started getting breakfast prepare.

After 20 minutes of making Letty's breakfast Dom was expecting Mia and Brian to drop off Laila back home. Just when he was going to look at the time he heard a knock at the front door.

He quickly answer the front door. Mia was on the front porch holding a very sleepy Laila in her car seat. And carrying her diaper bag over her shoulders. Dom eyes lit up at the sight of his daughter.

"Thank You, so much for watching her Mia. Letty and I really appreciate it. We owe you..."Dom said while taking the car seat from her, as well as the diaper bag.

"No problem I had fun fussing over my percious niece. She is so sweet. Dom!"Mia said happily, then added,"You don't owe us anything. You and Letty, are always baby sitting Jack for us. This is the least we could do for you.."Mia said while hugging her big brother.

Dom smile at her and giving her his sweetest bear hug. He kissed the top of her lovingly."You are the best baby sister ever.."He said happily.

Mia laughed,"Dom I'm your only baby sister..."She told him with a smile.

"Where's Letty?" Mia asked, while looking around.

"She's sleeping. I tired her out." He said with a bashful grin.

"Eww...Dom! TMI! You two never change..."She said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, what did you expect.."He said with a chuckle.

"So where's Bri?!" Dom asked curiously.

"He's home with Jack. Apparently, today is boys day. I'm not included. He told me I can take time for myself and do whatever I want after dropping Laila off.."Mia said with a smile.

"Lucky you. Mia you definitely deserve it."He said sweetly.

"Thanks, I'll talk with you later. Gotta make it to a nail appointment."Mia said while hugging her brother a good bye and giving Laila a kiss on the cheek as she slept in her car seat.

Dom watch Mia drive off and close the door behind him. He bent down to take Laila out of the car seat.

"Your mommy and I, missed you princess..."He said happily while picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

He carried Laila and her diaper bag up the stairs. Dom brought her into the bedroom. He thought waiting until Letty woke up but knew it would bring her happiness if she saw Laila right away. He place the diaper bag at the end of the bed and crawled into the bed with Laila.

Letty eyes quickly flutter open when she felt the mattress go down a bit as well smell the scent of Laila's baby lotion. She turned around and smile warmily at the sight of Dom holding there baby girl.

"Baby, Laila is home..."Dom said with a smile.  
"I know I could smell her..."Letty said with a smile as she sat up in bed.

Laila started waking up as Dom was handing her over to Letty.

"She is just too precious..."She said softly while smiling down at her.

As soon as Laila woke up from her short nap. Her eyes lit up happily to see the sight of her parents.

"I can never get tired looking at her..."He said, softly as he gently stroke the top of Laila's hair.

"Me too! "She said softly while rubbing Laila's belly carefully.

"Do you want me to run you two a bath?" Dom asked as he got up from the bed.

"Yeah, that would be great. Could you make sure the water is warm? And make sure Laila bathing kit is in the bathroom?" Letty asked.

"Alright, I got you..."He said as he disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the bathtub. Taking the water temperature before he pour jasmine and coconut bubble bath into the water. Dom grabbed Laila' s bathing kit from the sank and sat it on top of the edge of the bathtub. He also made sure Letty and Laila bath towels were near by.


	132. A Surprise Guest

As Dom was taking care of every thing in the bathroom Letty started undressing Laila.

"You know last time I remove your diaper so soon. You pee on me. So, I'll remove that later..."She told her daughter with a laugh.

Her daughter cutely frown it was as if she understood what her mother said. Letty shower her with kisses before taking her into the bathroom with her.

Letty reach for her silk robe at the end of bed and quickly slip it on. She picked up Laila and carried her into the bathroom.

"After breakfast do you still have plans to visit the renovations site for the mechanic shop?" Letty asked while detaching Laila' s diaper.

"Yeah, I do." He answered while walking to Letty then standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Good! We're going with you."She said with a smile while handing him Laila's dirty diaper.

His face turned sour as he was fumbling with wrapping up the used diaper.

"I was expecting you would say that..."He said with a chuckle."I know in the beginning you were very involved with everything but because of Laila you couldn't be as involve. I made sure I took everything you told me into consideration for the renovations." He explained, as he toss the diaper into the trash can.

"I guess, I'll have to see for myself..." She said with a smile as Dom help her remove her robe.

Letty held onto Laila protectively and slipped into the bathtub with her.

"That reminds me I wanted to let you know that Vince called earlier and he'll be stopping by soon." Dom said with a smile.

"That's great. We have a lot to catch up on..."She said while placing Laila on her lap and elevating her knees up so her daughter wasn't completely submerge in the water. Letty took Laila's pink rag filling it up with soap on and gently rubbing it on her daughter body.

"Before I forget do you still want breakfast in bed? Or in the kitchen?" He asked.

"I'll come down stairs for it. You can make breakfast in bed for me another time..."She said with a smile.

Dom chuckled,"You know I will"He said just before leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips. He gave Laila a kiss on her forehead and cutely tinkle at her chubby belly, then shower her more with kisses to her chubby cheeks. Laila was oozing with pure happiness as she got attention from Dom.

"I swear we made the cutest baby girl ever..."Dom praised happily.

"Exactly, my thoughts..."She said with a smile.

Dom walked out of the bathroom and was on his way down the stairs into the kitchen. He continued working on the breakfast making his and Letty's favorite. Twenty minutes later Letty came down the stairs fully dressed with Laila in her arms. She notice Dom was getting ready to warm up Laila's bottle in the baby warmer.

"Baby no need to warm her bottle up. I breasts feed her in the bathtub.."Letty explained while walking to the breakfast table then taking a seat on a chair and tossing a fresh piece of strawberry into her mouth.

"You did!?" Dom questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, when we were taking a bath together. She made it clear she wanted my boobs..."She said with a laugh.

Dom shook his head to the side from a amusement and walked over to Letty taking Laila out of her arms. He held onto her as Letty started to eat.

"Vince is on his way. Do you think he going to be surprise about Laila?"Dom asked while placing a purple pacifier into Laila's mouth.

As Letty was cutting up small slices of her chocolate chip pancakes she started laughing from Dom question.

"You know he will. If I can recall. He did say he couldn't picture us as parents.."She said with a smile.

"I think his exact words were 'we were both two walking train wrecks'..."Dom recalled with a chuckle while taking a seat with Laila in his arms.

"He was more of a wreck than us.."Letty chuckled.

* * *

Letty notice Dom went real quiet for awhile and look up from her plate. She notice Dom was staring down at there daughter lovingly. He couldn't get over at how small she was and look so plump with her chubby little baby cheeks. Her fat little fingers were grasping the index finger of his hand, while she was dozing off to sleep. Her purple pacifier briefly being suck until she spit it, out.

Dom pluck the pacifier out and held it in his hand.

"She really hates this thing..."Dom said with chuckle.

"And yet you keep putting it in her mouth..."Letty responded with an eye roll.

"Can't help it, she looks like a doll sucking it. It's just so cute..."Dom answered with a smile.

Letty laughed at Dom words and reaction. He was really proving to be a fool for there daughter.

"She fell asleep" Dom said as he held his bundle of joy in his arms.

Letty got up from her seat and walk over to Dom.

She smiled seeing Laila sleeping so peacefully in Dom`s arms.

"It seems you like to be with Daddy, don`t you, little angel?" She whispered to her daughter.

At that very moment they heard knocking on the front door. Dom and Letty figure Vince must have just arrived.

"I'll take Laila to the nursey. You can go ahead and answer the door."She said, softly.

Dom agreed and carefully passed Laila plus the pacifier to Letty. She cradled her perfect little girl in her arms, and walked out the kitchen then up the stairs.

He went to the front door and unlocked it, pulling it open. He saw Vince standing on the porch with a small gift bag in his hand.

"What's up brotha!?" Vince said with a smile.  
Dom smile and gave him a bro hug.  
"I'm glad you made it"Dom said with a smile as he let him inside the house.

Vince walked inside and took a look around, it was completely different from what he remember back in the days.

"I see you change the house." Vince said while he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Letty and I decided to renovate the inside to make room and more up to date. We made a lot of changes but manage to keep some things the same..."He explained while walking into the kitchen.

Vince continued looking around. He saw new and old family photos. But, the picture that surprise him the most was a photo of Letty in a hospital bed with a baby bundle up in a pink blanket in her arms and with Dom at her side. Dom and Letty were smiling happily at the baby wrap in the pink blanket. He also saw a black and white picture of Letty partially naked from the waist up carrying a naked Laila against her chest. Letty expression in the photo was filled with so much love for her daughter in her arms.

Dom walked out of the kitchen and walked into the living room with a corona in each hand.

"Here you go..."Dom offered him.

Vince was surprise what his eyes just saw and quickly snap out of it when he heard Dom voice. Vine turned around and look at the drink in his hand, then took hold of it.

"You and Letty have a kid!?"

Before Dom could answer his question there was a loud infant cry. The sound carried its way from upstairs slowly making its way downstairs. Letty was carrying Laila in her arms wrap up in a pink, white and lavender polka dot fluffy blanket.

Her crying continue but soon came to a slow stop as Letty soothed her calmly trying her best to make Laila stop.

"Yes, you're mommy`s little angel…yes, you are…!" Letty kept cooing to Laila. The baby`s frown turned into a timid smile. Letty wipe away her tears and gently rock her in her arms.

She was small and plump with her chubby little baby cheeks. Her fat little fingers were grasping the index finger of her mother, while her other little hand was resting possessively on Letty's breast.

Dom walked over to Letty putting an arm around her, lovingly. Letty look up at Dom with a smile and look back at Vince with a smirk.

"To answer your question. We do..." Dom said proudly with a bright smile across his face.

 *****A very tough weekend for me because of the hurricane i lost power for a few days I finally got it back as of yesterday. Thankfully, my family and friends are okay but I can't say the same thing for other people who died during and after the storm. May they RIP. And Shout outs to bammbamm28 your positive vibes help, Thank You! ; ) you're awesome! Sending positive vibes back to you*****


	133. Their Greatest Fear

For the first time in his life Vince was lost for words. This really surprise him because he just found out the night before Letty was alive and now there was a baby. It was a lot for him to process but he knew one thing for sure. That he was happy for his long time childhood friends and family.

"Vince!~"

"Meet Dom and I, little angel _**Laila Amira Toretto**_ " Letty introduced their daughter with a smile while giving Vince a peak of Laila that was wrap up in a blanket.

Vince smile at the sight of Laila she was so small with big bright brown eyes, chubby cheeks and full set of hair that was curly. Without a doubt she was extremely beautiful and resemble Letty so much but more like a doll like version.

"She's so beautiful..."Vince said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Dom and Letty said in unsions.

"So can either of you fill me in what the hell is going on?"

"I feel like I just step into some alternate reality" Vince said with great confusion in his voice.

Dom and Letty look back at each other than back at Vince.

"I think your gonna have to seat down for this, V!" Letty said while taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

Dom and Vince followed behind taking a seat on the couch. Dom and Letty told Vince everything from beginning to end making sure not to leave any details. Vince was mind blown with the surge of information and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Between this whole mess you two manage to make time to have a kid!?" Vince questioned with a light chuckle.

Letty smile down at Laila in her arms trying her best to make her sleep but Laila was again in one of her moods where she refused to sleep.

"Laila wasn't plan, it just sort of happen..."Letty admitted, softly while smiling at Dom lovingly.

Dom smile back at Letty and lean forward to kiss her on the lips."Although, she wasn't plan, it was the second best news I heard since I found Letty. I always wanted a family of my own and I finally have it all..."Dom said with a smile as he chuckle and taking a quick swig of his beer.

Letty place a pacifier into Laila fussy mouth hoping she would go to sleep. Laila started sucking on the pacifier making no attempt to spit it out this time around.

"You gotta work with mommy angel. You had a fresh bath, a change of diaper and milk. What more do you want? It's time for bed sweetie.."Letty said softly while rocking her in her arms.

Vince smile at the sight of Letty gentleness with her daughter this was side he never witness with his own eyes. He wasn't sure if he could stay mad at Letty for long. The situation he faced wasn't her fault but result of Dom's poor decision. Although, Letty wasn't looking Vince in his eyes she could tell something was weighing on his mind.

"It's nice to see you Vince but why are you really here!?" Letty questioned him as looked him in the eyes.

The question it self surprise Dom and Vince but Vince more than anything. Letty could always read people good but she improve her skill when she used to run with Cipher.

Vince sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I wasn't honest with you two about why me and my wife is really here..."

"Someone approach me telling me there was word that Letty was alive and running with the wrong crowd. Of course I didn't believe it but word got out that we had a history together...then that's when things took a turn for the worse..."

"A few days ago Nico was taken from us. I was told if I wanted him back. I had to take a flash drive from you..."Vince explained, tiredly.

Letty felt like she had the wind knock out of her breath. Her greatest fear was in live action. For a moment she really thought it was over. Just when Letty was going ask further questions. Dom ask the question that was really the one on her mind. Even though she already knew the answers.

"Do you know who it was?!" Dom ask, worriedly.

"Of Course I know and from the looks of it."

"You know too...Especially you Letty..."Vince single out Letty in frustration.

"Dom contact Hobbs and find out what the hell is going on?" Letty damanded loudly which startled Laila in her arms. Her daughter burst into tears. It was the first time she heard her mom yell.

Letty looked down at her daughter and quickly stood to her feet trying to comfort her.

"Shh...mommy didn't mean to scare you..."Letty tried her best calming her down by rocking her in her arms.

* * *

"Don't bother calling your man Hobbs. I got word he's in the hospital. Thanks to Rhodes and Cipher, he's unconscious..." Vince said, tiredly.

Dom and Letty were lost for words. Hobbs wasn't a easy man to put down. It would take major man power to take him out alone.

"SHIT!" Dom muttered under his breath.  
"My exact words..."Vince sighed, tiredly.

"Vince, if we give you that flash drive. It won't change a thing. It won't be enough! She isn't the type to keep her end of the deal. She will double cross you before you can even attempt to get Nico back..."Letty told him.

"If that's the case do you have anything else in mind. Because, I'm tap out of ideas!" Vince was filled with frustration.

He pulled a gun out of his back pocket and sat it on the table. Letty and Dom eyes grew wide when they saw the gun on the table. It really pisses her off to see a weapon inside the house. Now that she had Laila all weapons were lock up outside in the old shed out back.

"I originally came here to take the flash drive from you by force. Out of desperation. But, then I saw those photos of your kid and I realize I was going about it the wrong way."Vince admitted.

Dom saw the look in Letty eyes and quickly took a step in front of her. Blocking her path towards Vince.

"Letty, I know that look and you can't. Trust me, I am feeling the same way but you have Laila in your arms right now." Dom reminded her.

Letty sighed, she looked down at Laila and with one look at her daughter. Her anger faded away.

"...Your right! I'm gonna put her down for a quick nap but when I get back I want that gun out of our house. I don't what that around our daughter..."Letty voice was filled with frustration and anger.

Letty gave Vince one last dirty look just before leaving with Laila in her arms. Dom made sure Letty was completely out of the room before he set Vince straight.

"What the fuck were thinking to bring a gun in my house?"

"I get you are desperate!"  
"And desperation make you do stupid shit!" Dom yelled out, angrily.

"Dom, Brotha, I'm sorry. I didn't have plans to use it. Cipher gave it to me. More like force it on me." Vince said while getting up and taking the gun, then putting it in his back pocket.

"Vince like what Letty just said even if we give that flash drive it won't be enough. She is just gonna want more from you until she can't use you any more..." Dom explained.

"He's right!" Letty said softly.

Vince and Dom didn't see when she came back into the living room. Dom notice that Letty was in a change of clothes and had a black duffle bag in her hand.

"Vince, you're family and we're going to take care of this together. As a team..."Letty said while walking towards Dom.

"Letty! Where are you going?"Dom asked, curiously.

Letty look at the duffle bag in her hand then back at Dom with smirk appearing at the corner of her perfect plump lips." You and I are going to help Vince get Nico back."She said, softly.

"Look before argue it's too dangerous for me to be around Cipher. Don't worry I have a plan. Now that Hobbs is out! I'm taking this opportunity to clean my mess on my own terms." Letty explained.

"Letty!~" His tone of voice was stern as he said her name while looking at her with a uneasy expression.

"Look!"  
"All I need is two days. I really don't want to be away from my Laila that's why I cutting it to two days!" Letty told him.

Dom knew if he didn't let Letty do this her way. She would get up and do it without him.

"Fine, I guess it's better this way. Instead of you leaving on your own..."Dom said while running his hand over his bald head.

"See! I knew you would see it that way.."Letty said with a slight smirk.

Dom reluctantly groaned from frustration.  
'This woman is going to be the death of me..' He thought to himself.

"What about Laila!?"  
"We can't just leave her to watch herself.."Dom said tiredly.

"Of Course, Not! I love my baby too much. I already called Mia and she agreed to come over to watch Laila here for two days."Letty replied back.


	134. Resolving the Issues

"You manage to do all of this while you put our daughter down for a nap..."Dom pointed out.

"It wasn't hard I just sang her favorite Lullaby and rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair."Letty answered with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"You two better not make me regret this decision on telling you..."Vince said with a sigh while walking over to Dom and Letty.

"You did the right thing on telling us.."Dom replied back.

"Yeah, you did. I promise we'll get Nico back!" Letty said with a reassuring smile.

The next day the team gather on Roman private jet. Dom reach out to Tej, Han, Gisele, Ramsey and Roman for the help. Letty sat down by the window staring off into the sky. Her mind miles away but her heart feeling heavy and sad.

Dom just finished up talking with Han and Roman when he spotted his wife sitting by herself in the back of the plane. He walked over to her taking a seat right next to her. Dom pulled a loose strain of her hair away from her face and tunking it behind her ear.

"Mi amour, what's on your mind?"He asked, softly.  
Letty didn't realize Dom had taken a seat right next to her. When she heard his deep baritone voice pulling her away from her thoughts. She slowly turned around to look at him for a second before turning her attention back to the window.

"I'm just so tired of this..."  
"It's always one thing after another.."  
"I want to be home with my daughter..."She said tiredly.

Dom place an arm around her shoulder pulling her towards him and holding her in his arms. Letty held onto him laying her face against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know that feeling..."He sighed.  
"Baby, I promise. I'll make it happen. Just hang in there a little more longer..."He said while holding her close to him. She closed her eyes and snuggle up against him placing her legs on top of his lap comfortably.

"I'm trying..."She whispers quietly.

He held onto Letty protectively this was going to be a long flight. He wanted to make sure his wife felt not only safe but like she wasn't alone. He knew Letty was feeling like she was carrying the whole world on her shoulders. She fell asleep in his arms.

Eight hours later the team arrived at the safe house in Paris, France. It was another mansion own by Letty. Once she found out Cipher location from Vince she made arrangements to the bring the team to the safe house.

The interior of the house is focused around a large central hallway serving as the main avenue of traffic and entrance area to the adjacent rooms. The hallway flows into a large, wide staircase that provides the main entertainment area of the house to the private rooms on the second floor. Four formal rooms with sixteen foot ceilings, pocket doors, fireplaces and tall windows form the main block of the building. On the first floor, the hallway and front parlor still retain the original wallpaper. The other rooms have been redecorated to approximate the original wallpaper and paint colors.

Everyone walk through the open doors of the mansion. Impressed with the set up of the mansion as well with the high-end elegant furniture.

"Damn! Letty you own this?" Roman asked, curiously.

Letty dropped her bag on the couch of the main entertainment area and pulled her phone out her back pocket.

"Yeah, Kinda sort of..."She replied, softly.

Once she started working on her phone the electricity inside the house turned on and the security a long with surveillance for the property activated. The entertainment room changed into a high-tech advance computer room with the best equipment money could buy.

Tej and Ramsey eyes widen from surprise as well as excitement.

"Damn! Girl!" Tej muttered to himself while walking over to a large computerised touch screen table that appeared from the ground up. It was 4-Dimensional digital layout map of France.

* * *

Letty smirked cockily while eyeing her sanctuary. It did surprise Dom to see this side of Letty. Long time ago Letty wouldn't have taken a interest in computers or any thing with advance technology. But, when she ran with Cipher she took a interest and learn everything she knew from Cipher. As time was going by, Dom was still learning new things about his wife.

"You never told me you had a place in Paris?" Dom said while looking around as he walked up to her.

"Well, you never ask..."Letty said, softly while taking a seat on a bar stool that stood in front a computer.

She started typing on the keyboard of the computer getting ready to release the program to Tej and Ramsey so they would have complete access with the computers. Dom watch her work on the computer, he was extremely impressed with her skills.

"Alright, Tej and Ramsey your up..."  
"Please! Be gentle. This equipment wasn't cheap.."Letty said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry it's in great hands..."Ramsey said while taking Letty seat on the bar stoll.

"Yeah we got this!" Tej replied.

"Okay! As for sleeping arrangements. All bedrooms are located on the second floor. We have plenty of room so make yourself comfortable. Dom and I, already have the master suite by default."

"How is that fair?" Roman asked out loud.

Dom chuckled,"What the wife says goes...her house, her rules.."He said with a grin.

Han laughed,"I guess this is your secret on how to stay happily married.."He said with a smile.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully,"Haha...funny! Dom already knows whats up, it would be a bad move if he didn't know..." She said just before heading up the stairs with Dom following from behind with there bags in hand.

"DOM is far gone! He's whip!" Roman said with a laugh.

"At least he ain't sleeping alone tonight..."Tej fire back with laughter

As Dom and Letty were making there way to upstairs they were laughing because of Roman and Tej bantering. They made there way to there room which was the last room at the end of the hall. Letty turned the door knob and pushed the bedroom door open. Flicking on the lights just before entering the bedroom.

Dom closed the door behind them and tossed there bag on the king size bed.

"So what's the plan?"Dom asked.

Letty pulled her hair out of a pony tail and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, the plan is to stay ahead of Cipher. Thanks to Vince we know where she is. With Tej and Ramsey working together we'll find out her exact location.  
From there we'll ambush her and if she is where I think she is. It won't be hard..."Letty explained while taking her shoes off then slipping her tank top off and removing her pants. Now leaving her only in her black lacey panties and bra.

"You make it sound so easy but you and I already know with Cipher. Things won't come easy. We need more than one plan..."He said with a sigh as he ran a hand over his bald head.

"DOM! Trust me I have a backup plan. I even have a backup plan for that plan..."Letty said while walking towards Dom and placing her hands against his chest. She slid her hands up along his chest and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Baby you worry top much..."She whisper in his ear just pressing sweet butterfly kisses along his neckline.

Dom circle his arms around her petite body resting his hands on her perfect butt. He felt chills go up his spine as she left kisses along his neck.

"When anything involves you. I will always worry..."His deep baritone voice answer in a low whisper.

She smile seductively at him as she look him in the eyes. Her finger tips tugged the bottom of his chin pulling his face towards her face. There lips inches away from each other.

"I told you"  
"I'm a big girl!"  
"You don't have to worry about me..."She whisper against his lips while brushing the tip of her nose against his own.

Dom lean forward while watching her intently as he was slowly losing himself into her seduction.

"It's natural for me to worry about you.." Dom said while using his thumbs to rub soft circles against her sharp hip bone.

"Why is that?" Letty asked.

 *****Sorry, I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. I had to study for my exam as well as take it. Took one this morning, I have another one coming up next week. I'll try to post more, but if not I do apologize in advance*****


	135. Pleasure Before Business

"Because-"

"Because what?" Letty questioned.

"Because...You're my life, my wife, my oxygen, my other half. You're the reason why I can properly function. I'm nothing without you..."Dom said with great conviction in his voice.

Without warning Dom cupped Letty face in his hands and pulled her into a intense passionate kiss.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was intense and filled with desperation, so passionate in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. His hands made there way to her butt lifting her up with ease. She wrap her legs around his waist locking her ankles together.

Dom held her up and aggressively pushed her back against the wall. Knocking one of the lamp stand from the night stand to the floor.

When she kissed Dom his brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. After that Dom was addicted, he couldn't bare not to be with her and he could barely breathe when she was around.

As their lips crushed together, Letty felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with her's. His mouth was so warm. She opened her mouth with a low moan.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever, Dom and Letty's mind was locked into the present. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to remove her under garments and to make love to her as if it was there first.

He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. Letty felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Dom gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. Letty felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Dom's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

She made another soft and low moan as he deepen the kiss. That sound drove him crazy he pulled away from her lips and sitting her on top of the nightstand. He quickly removed his shirt tossing it to floor and unbuckled his belt as he watch her intently.

Letty smile seductively at him as she watch him undress himself for her. She didn't mind doing it for him but it was nice to watch him eagerly remove his clothing because he desire to have another taste of her.

Her bra straps hung off her shoulders and long hair was filled with messy curls. He grinned at her unkempt state as he took off his shoes and quickly unzipped his pants sliding it off as well kicking it away, only leaving him in his boxers.

"You know no matter what happens. In the end it will always be you that I choose. You mean so much to me..."She whispered quietly against his lips just before kissing him.

He smile at her,"I do know. I see it every day..."He replied as he capture her lips again with his own.

Dom had no clue to the true meaning of Letty comment about her always choosing him. As time would have it, he will soon find out.

He wasted no time on unhooking the back of her bra then he parted from the kiss helping her slip off her bra. He tossed it to the floor.

"You really don't need these right now..."He said with a devilish grin.

She released a flirty giggle,"How did I know you would say that!?" She said with a seductive smile.

He lean forward and started trailing soft buttefly kisses along her neckline towards her breast.  
Dom lightly groped her right breast with his hand and ran his finger tips across her nipple. He was very gentle because he knew she was still breast-feeding. He grabbed one her nipples between his lips and lightly licking it before sucking it. That took Letty off guard she closed her eyes from pleasure and whimper softly.

He continued sucking making sure to show attention to her other breast.

* * *

He let his hand slide down her beautiful body, tracing a line with his fingers. As he continues working on her breast. He crossed her small flat stomach and soon was at her soft mound. He let his hand go further down going into the waist band of her panties. She slowly parted her thighs as his fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered in his arms from pleasure.

He wanted to check if she was ready for him and by the feel of it she was ready to have him inside of her. Dom pulled his hand away from inside her panties and place both of his hands on her hips, yanking her body towards him. She wrap her legs around his waist locking her ankles together. He held her up and brought her over to the bed. Her back fell against the soft covers of the bed. Dom lean down grabbing the waist band of her panties and easily sliding them off her hips. She raised her hips a bit to help.

"Think the team is wondering what we're up to?" Dom asked with a chuckle.

Letty giggle as she sat up against the bed using her elbow to help prop her body up a bit.

"If...they still haven't seen us..."  
"I'm sure they have an idea!"She said with a smile as she placed her right foot against his chest seductively.

He grinned deviously and took hold of her ankle giving her that animalistic expression that he was ready to come after his prey.

"Not so fast!"  
"Take those off! And wrap it up..."She said with grin.

He did as he was told removing his boxers and going into there duffle bag to grab a condom.

"You know I like it when your bossy.." He said while slipping on the condom and crawling on top of her afterwards.

She laughed,"Bubba, I'm always bossy..."She said just before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"That you are!" He said in between the kisses.

Just like that the ambience of the bedroom changed drastically. Dom and Letty fell into a world of there own. At that very moment nothing matter but that intimate connection they were sharing together. The connection they were having was very extraordinary and heartfelt.

She felt short of breath as he lowered his head and kissed between her breasts and slowly ran his tongue up her neck. She arched into him, seeing more of his mouth. So he gave her more, kissing a line down to her belly. A soft moan escaped and her stomach clenched and quivered beneath his mouth.  
His hands gently caressed her back, her arms, her shoulders, and she felt their heated bodies press together, skin to skin.

He moves in on her. It happens more quickly than usual; there's no gesture of seduction, however brief. He is at one moment looking into her face, helpless and imploring, and at the next, he's pressing his lips to hers, as if her mouth were an oxygen mask and thrusting into her with eagerness.

Her head slid against the pillows, heat pulsing through her blood from the point where his tongue was driving her mad. Her legs clamp against his hips, urging him to go harder, Letty nails scratching his bare back to hold him still as he rocked into her. He groaned in pain, but love the feeling of his wife nails against his skin.

Feeling Dom pumping into her heat and sliding her back against the satin sheets. Made the sensitive in her inner thighs turned it into its own provocation, heightening her awareness of everything around her.

Dom and Letty was experiencing a insane erotic high of there own. There was no gravity any longer; she felt his strength increasing, the heat of it increasing...She was floating in the air.

" **GOD!** "

" **DOM!** " She moan out his name breathlessly.

Every point in Dom body sparked with desire until he hit the golden spot. Then her back arched, her mouth opened and she lost all control of her senses.

" **DAMN! LE-TTY!** ," Dom groaned. He slips his lips against Letty's once before opening her mouth with his tongue. She moans and pull his body down tightly against her body, skin to skin. He sucks on her lower lip and runs his fingers through her hair. Then his hand is on her breast, thumb on her nipple.


	136. Pillow Talk

Dom filled her with as much force and speed with his hard cock. As his thrusts gain a steady tempo, she brings her hands to his pecs, his nipples, down his abs, clamping her legs around his waist, driving him further into her until their sweat-slick bodies are sliding together.

She cupped his face with her hands pulling him into a deep desperate passionate kiss.

His balls tightened at the same moment, and he felt his orgasm overwhelm him. Unable to hold it back, he brought his hand between them and rubbed against her clit as he drove into her one last time. As his knees nearly buckled, waves of pleasure crashing over him, he wasn't sure where his orgasm ended and hers began. In the end they came together, Dom released his seeds into the condom filling it up completely.

The two soulmates panted breathlessly. Clearly exhausted from the intensity. Dom slipped out of his wife and rolled over to his side of the bed, now lying on his back. He ran a hand over his bald head and smirk.

" **Shit! Letty!** " Dom grunted breathlessly.

Letty turned over with laughter as she look at her husband. She pulled the covers up over there naked bodies as they were messily tangle up in the satin sheets.

"I'm not done with you..."She whispered in his ear as she nibble on his earlobe playfully and rub soft circles against his muscular chest. Letty quickly prop her thigh over his waist as she continued toying with him.

He chuckled and ran his hand over the outside of his thigh while his other free hand caressed her butt.

"I had a feeling you say that..."He said with a wild smile and a laugh.

Without warning she pulled herself on top of him now straddling his lap. He rested his hands on each side of her hips as lean forward pressing kisses along the crest line of his neck and lightly sucking at the skin of his neck.

Dom was really enjoying sex kitten Letty. He hope no one would make the mistake to interrupt them.

"Gonna take you for a ride..."She purred while pulling away from his neck and looking down at him.

" **FUCK!** "  
"I was hoping you say that.."He said while bitting down at his lower lip.

His arms enveloped themselves around her slim and sexy waist. He loved kissing Letty. There was really no other way of putting it. Her lips were practically magical.

Letty readjusted her heat so that it hovered right above his cock. Letty slowly lowered herself, taking his cock in between her eager dewrench heat.

She smiled at him before beginning to rise and lower her hips onto him. " **OH GOD! You feel SO GOOD!** " He told her as her hands caressed his face and neck. Her hips undulated and drove him insane as she rode him slowly and carefully. They were face to face. Their nose inches from each other. He ran his hand across her beautiful face. Marveling at the perfection before him.

" **Mhmm** " She gasped and bit her lip as His hips pushed up into her, sending the entirety of his cock into her. " **Fuck!** " She moaned out loud. Dom and Letty had always have perfect sexual chemistry. Their timing was always spot on, and right now they were thrusting into each other at a perfect rhythm. Letty leaned back, putting her hands behind her. She used the new leverage to ride him harder. She rose and lowered her body with so much grace.

He watched as her perky tits bounced with every movement she made, wanting nothing more than to taste them within his mouth. Letty must have read his mind. She leaned forward putting her breasts in his face. He didn't waste a moment as he quickly lightly sucked and licked away at the gorgeous and perfect pair.

" **Oh Yeah! Fuck**." Letty moaned as she continued to pop her heat on his cock. She rose off of him and turned around. Her luscious butt was now pointing in his direction. Dom looked over her shoulder with a sexy smile as she lowered her heat on his cock once more. He groaned as he saw the entire length of his cock disappear into her. When Dom was fully imbedded in her, Letty swished her ass from side to side, causing him to moan even louder. She rose and lowered herself, using her hands as leverage. Her wet and tight heat causing him so much pleasure.

" **DOM! YES!** " Letty moan as her orgasm ransacked through her body. Dom tossed his head back as her heat squeezed his cock in a bloody grip.

" **OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK LETTY!** " Dom groaned as his cock exploded into the condom. He felt the cum shooting straight out of him. He felt as though he couldn't stop cumming. More and more cream seemed to pour out of him and into the condom. The feeling must have been incredible for Letty. She felt herself cumming again.

* * *

When they were done and spent, Letty turned herself around and settled her head against his chest. They kissed while they recovered. Enjoying the post orgasmic glow of being together. Dom kissed her forehead, not caring that it was sleek with sweat.

"We have a serious problem..." She said with a giggle.  
"You say problem...I say hobby..."He said with laughter.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully and pulled off his body now laying right next to him under the covers.  
She sat up looking at him with a flirty smile. He turned over to his side looking at her happily then tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have hearts in your eyes..."Her raspy voice whisper softly as she trail her finger tips along his lips.

His lips form a smile,"Because I'm looking into the eyes of my universe..."His deep baritone voice whispers back.

Letty blushed and looked away from Dom shyly.  
Dom chuckled and smile as he saw Letty shy reaction. He brushed her hair out of her face to get a better look at her face.

"You know I remember the first time I made you shy. It was around the time Mia decided to play Fairy God-Mother with you. It was just before your junior prom and she convince you that would regret not going one day. I dunno how she did it but she got you to agree. It was the first time I've seen you all dress up. You took my breath away. The things I wanted to do to you that night..."He said with a smile though he fell into laughter as Letty slapped his chest playfully at his last comment.

"I dunno what came over me but I finally had the courage to tell you how beautiful you were with and without the make up. I remember how shy you got...your eyes look away quickly and you lightly bit down at your lips shyly. Like what your doing now..."He said as he was recalling that moment in time.

"I remember! It was also the same night I caught you making out with Monica outside in the parking lot. With your pants unzipped..."Letty pointed out.

Dom frown and groaned,"Letty!"

"What!? It's true. You told me how beautiful I was and the next...your tongue was down that skanks throat..."She said bluntly.

"Baby we weren't even together during that time...it doesn't even count. It was just one of my many fail relationships..." Dom admitted.

Letty fell into laughter from his comment.  
"I'm glad you know it was a FAIL! But, I hardly would count a mere bed warmer a relationship.."She said with a laugh.

"Yeah Yeah! Go ahead and laugh at my failures. But, you can't hold that incident against me.."He said with a pout.

"Yes! I can!"  
"You knew how I felt about you. And I could see that you were feeling it too...but you never did take a step forward..."She pointed out while running soft circles on his chest with her finger.

"Letty you weren't legal, yet. Trust me I wanted to...but you were practically the same age as Mia. How would that look!?.."He pointed out with a questionably tone of voice.

"Come on! You were screwing Monica who was practically the same age as Mia and me."

"The skank was just more develop with boobs. So what point are you trying to make Dom?" She question him with a laugh.


	137. Where Is She?

He chuckled,"Ok! Baby you have a point but Letty those type of girls are different from you. I couldn't do that to you. I was too immature and couldn't keep a steady relationship. I may have made an excuse about your age being too young but I knew I needed to grow up.."

"I still don't think I'm worthy of you..."He admitted softly.

"Dom when I started this relationship with you. I knew what I was coming into. Your track sheet with women..."

"Let's be real...you were a _**certified womanizer!**_ "

"We all make poor choices in the past but can only learn from them and hope not make it again. You are worthy of me because you learn and made a change on your own." Letty said with a smile while swinging her leg over his lap and snuggling up against him.

Dom smile at her lovingly,"You really are something else. I can't believe I'm so lucky to be married to you. To be in love with you. I can't help but to say it again but you are the best part of me..."He said happily while leaning towards her lips and stealing a kiss from her lips.

"I dunno wanna talk about another woman. While, I'm naked in bed with the only woman I want. The only woman I wanna make love to for the rest of my life. The only woman that is strong enough to carry and bare my kids. The only woman that has all rights to me and our beautiful baby girl Laila. The only woman that can easily call me out on my shit.."He said in between kisses.

"Hmm...I am that woman huh!?"She said with a cocky smile as she kissed him back passionately.

"You are **100%** that woman! My woman..."He said with a grin as he pulled her petite body against his own and kissed her back with so much love. She giggle as they kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you..."She said in between the kisses with happy giggles. Dom loved the sound of her laughter it was just so contagious. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body much closer, if possible.

After round three, it didn't take long for Dom to fall fast asleep. Letty purposely tired him out to the max. It was the only way to be sure he wouldn't wake up so, soon. Before pulling out from under the covers she kissed his lips one last time.

"I promise, I'll be back.."She whispered softly.

Letty got out of bed grabbing her things from the floor and quickly getting dress. She looked in the mirror and notice she was covered in Dom love bites.  
He was always the type to mark his territory. She love him so much but had to put her feelings aside and get down to business. Letty look at Dom one last time before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **30 Minutes later...**

Letty made it to a abandon warehouse in a dark alley way on her smoke out black Ducati. She saw Vince from afar leaning against his car with his hands in his pockets. She came to a slow stop on her motorcycle and removed her helmet then her gloves.

"I thought you would never show..."Vince said with a chuckle.

She shook her hair loosely after removing her helmet,"Don't start!..."She said while grabbing on of her guns from her vest and loading it up with bullets.

Vince smirk as he caught sight of the hickey on Letty collar bone. She took note of his gaze and quickly covered it up with the help of her long hair.

"Is that way you were taking so long?..." Vince pointed out with questionable tone.

"Yeah, you already know..."She said with a smirk.

"You two never change..."Vince said with a chuckle.

"Shut Up! It was a alternative that benefited both of us.." She said with a crooked smile, obviously referring to what she did with Dom.

"Would have been faster if you did it my way..."Vince said with a sigh.

"Not a chance..."Letty rolled her eyes playfully.

"Do you have the flash drive?" Vince asked.

"Yeah" She answered while grabbing her second gun and setting it up as well.

"So the team is on stand by for now they'll act when we give them the signal to go. Han and Gisele are near by watching from afar. They'll be our eyes on the outside..."Vince explained.

"Perfect!" She said with a smile.

Letty turned on the ear piece in her ear as well as did Vince.

"Watch Tower come in!?" Letty spoke into her microphone.

"We're here!" Ramsey responded back.

"Is everyone here?" Letty questioned.

Han, Gisele, Tej, and Roman all answered.

"Letty do you really think it's good idea not involving Dom?" Ramsey questioned.

"You already know how Dom feels..."Letty replied back with a sigh.

"Guys! We all agree. I'm the best chance to get Nico back from Cipher...Alive..." She look back at Vince with a serious expression on her face.

"Understood!"  
"OK! We got yo back. Like promise we won't tell Dom..."Tej said.

"Thank You"  
"Don't worry when this ends. I will take the heat for you all.."She said with a faint laugh.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

Dom woke up feeling disoriented for a few minutes. He look around and notice Letty wasn't in bed with him.

"Letty Baby!"  
"You here?!"He called out for her but no answer.

He pulled the covers off his body and got out the bed grabbing his boxers from the floor then slipping it on. Part of him was beginning to worry but he figured she probably went to get something to eat or was just working with the team. Dom got fully dress and tiredly ran his hands over his head. He look at the time on his phone and saw he over slept. It was just like Letty to really tired him out.

Dom walked out the master bedroom making his way to the entertainment room. He saw Ramsey working on the computer monitoring numbers as well as a security system. In the background Roman was eating a bag of chips nagging Tej about why it wasn't right or smart not telling Dom of the plan. Dom overheard the brief conversation and quickly question them.

"Not telling me what?" Dom questioned.

Tej look over his shoulder and saw Dom standing right behind him.

"This is why you're always the last one to find out sh*t!" Tej said angrily at Roman.

"What!?"  
"He has the right to know...this is Letty we're talking about..."

"His wife! The mother of his daughter or did you guys forget that!?"Roman said out loud.

"What's going on?!"  
"Where's Letty!?" Dom questioned.

Once Ramsey heard Dom voice she quickly clear the computer screen. Removing the security system she was using to monitor Letty and Vince. She turned around looking dead at Dom, Tej and Roman.

"Someone better open up there mouth...!"  
"Where the hell is my wife?!" Dom asked angrily.

"Look Dom"  
"Calm down..." Tej told Dom, trying to calm him down.

Dom notice Vince, Gisele and Han were also missing in action. Which only meant one thing Letty went rogue again.

"Don't fuckin' tell me to calm down!"  
"Now where is?" He asked once more.

"She's with Vince"  
"A-About to ambush Cipher hideout..."Roman said out loud.

It was exactly what he fear the most she was taking this pretty hard. Ever since Letty became a mother she become more senstive towards children. Although, she didn't express it, Nico being taken hit her really hard because she felt like it was her fault. Honestly, he couldn't find it in him self to be mad at her. After all he was getting a taste of his medicine because he to left her alone in the Dominic Republic. But, the difference was she was coming right back to him without a doubt.

"Damn it! Letty!" He groaned in frustration.

Her actions now explain a lot. Those words she utter just before they made love became clear.

 _ **"You know no matter what happens. In the end it will always be you that I choose. You mean so much to me..." Her voice echoed within his thoughts.**_

"Tej! Can you send me Letty exact coordinates via my phone?" Dom asked.

"Uhh...Yeah, sure.."  
"What are you planning to do?!" Tej asked.

"I'm going to make sure that B***h doesn't touch my wife..."Dom replied with a dark tone of voice.

"Roman! Get your keys..."  
"You're coming with me!" Dom said with a demanding tone.

"Wait!?"  
"Before you go take this with you..." Ramsey said while taking Dom hand and dropping an ear piece in his hand.


	138. It's Time For A Change

Dom look at the palm of his hand and saw the ear piece, then look back at Ramsey with a questionable expression on his face.

"When you're ready this how you can keep in touch with Letty..."

"And to give you a peace of mind I slip a tracking device on her. Well, just in case..."Ramsey admitted, softly.

"Thanks, Rams!" Dom said with a genuine tone just before walking away and slipping the wireless ear piece in his ear.

Tej and Ramsey quickly sent Dom the location of Letty and Vince location.

 **10 Minutes later...**

"Should we tell the others that Dom and Roman are out on the field too?!" Ramsey asked, curiously.

"I already told Han and Gisele, but I can't reach Letty or Vince. Neither of them are answering..."Tej said.

Tej quickly turned on his ear piece connecting himself with everyone on the line.

"Dom we got a problem.."Tej said.

Dom was already on the road driving to Letty location with Roman following from behind.

"What is it?!" Dom ask.

"That's not good.."  
"But, I think I may know why..."Ramsey muttered to herself while turning around in her seat and facing the computer and typing away on the keyboard.

Ramsey had already manage to hack into Cipher security system.

"So I was able to hack into Cipher's security system which wasn't really hard. I guess having no money is a result of her poor security system..." Ramsey was slightly babbling.

"Rams!"  
"What's your point?" Dom questioned her.

"Well, I realize there is signal jammer. That's why Letty and Vince aren't answering. Plus, that tracking device I put on Letty is useless as long as she is still within the distance of signal jamming area..."

"The only way remove the signal jammer is to manually unplug it." Ramsey informed everyone on the line.

"I guess Roman your up..."Dom said.

"Wait! Why me?!" Roman questioned while driving.

"Han and Gisele are Letty and Vince eyes..."  
"You are the only who ain't doing anything..."Tej said.

"Y'all always give me the mission impossible!" Roman muttered unhappily.

"Roman...I'll send you a picture of the model of what the device should look like..."Ramsey said.

"Han do you still have eyes Letty?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah, we do, looks like Letty is making the exchange with Cipher..." Han replied back.

"How many men do you have eyes on?" Dom asked.

"I counted a total of 7, two in the very front entrance and the two back exit. As well two shielding Cipher..." Gisele answer back.

"Whose the last one?" Dom asked.

"You're not gonna like this answer but the last man is Rhodes.."Gisele said.

"Good! Leave that son of a bitch for me..."Dom voice was filled with frustration and darkness. He accelerated his speed pushing so hard on the gas as if his life depended on it.

Meanwhile, Letty and Vince made inside the abandon warehouse. Cipher and Rhodes didn't bother with hiding instead made it clear they weren't afraid and meant business.

"Where's the kid!?" Letty asked angrily while looking around as she held her gun up at Cipher and her body guards.

Vince held his gun up as well backing up Letty.

"Wow, its like that huh?!"  
"No, how are you?! Or hows your health?!" Cipher said with a mocking tone.

"You either ask those question if you care or out of a polite gesture, and you don't fall into either of those categories for me..."Letty smirked.

Cipher released her signature mechanical laugh, it was cold and fake just like her personality.

"I know you, Letty, you wouldn't come all the way here for one measly little brat!" Cipher said with a grin as she circle around the table as she spoke.

"Bitch! You don't know shit about me..." Letty fired back.

Cipher ignore her and decided to taunt Letty a little more.

"Letty how does it feel to be a mother?"

"To have the most perfect child you've ever set your eyes on!?" Cipher asked, curiously.

"You know when I woke up from my coma. They told me you were pregnant. Normally, I don't ever regret my decisions but at that moment I really wish I killed Dom when I had the chance..."Cipher admitted, darkly.

Letty eyes went dark and cold the moment Cipher brought up the topic of her daughter. Cipher saw that look in her eyes and smile cycincally.

"Yes! That's the Letty I love..."Cipher said with a cheery tone.

"Let's make things clear. You don't get to talk about my personal life. I am not here for you. I am here for the kid. As for Dom, trust me if you had try anything with him. You being in coma would have been least of your problems..." Letty said with threatening tone in her voice.

Cipher smirk and rolled her eyes, obviously ignoring Letty threat. It didn't phase her at all.

* * *

Cipher laughed,"Fine! I'll give you the kid. When you give me the flash drive..."

"Sounds good. But, from experince I know you aren't a woman of your word. I wanna see the kid, first?.." Letty demandingly order.

Cipher smile deviously and look at Vince, winking at him in a mocking manner. Vince growl impatiently and grip the hilt of his gun tightly. Cipher smirk and turned around to one of her body guards.

"Go get the kid..."Cipher order.

A minute later the body guard was dragging a red head woman out from the room. She was holding Nico in her arms protectively the look on her face was filled with fear. Letty eyes widen at the sight of the woman.

"Rose!? How in the hell!?" Letty asked in shock.

Just when Rose was going to give Letty an answer Cipher interrupted.

"Well, since you left me. Rhodes suggested I needed someone to take your place." Cipher shrugged.

"She really isn't as good as you but she is tolerable.."Cipher said, bluntly.

Rose look at Letty with a apologetic expression on her face. Letty look at her with the same expression but gave her signal. A signal Rose only understood from Letty.

"Well, Now!"

"You see the child is well and alive...give me the flash drive and you can be on your way..." Cipher said.

"How can I trust you!? Once I give you the flash drive. You can easily change your mind and put a bullet in the back of our heads..."Letty told her.

"Simple!"  
"You don't..."Cipher answered.

"Ok! Let's do it this way. You give Vince his kid back. You let him leave with his kid safely unharmed. And I stay behind with this flash drive.."Letty suggested while using her free hand showing the usb drive that Cipher wanted.

"Ok! Deal!"  
"And if that indeed isn't the drive. You'll be held accountable for your actions..."Cipher said with a grin.

Letty rolled her eyes at her in disgust. Letty already calculated how much time Vince had to leave the warehouse with Nico as well as the time she had to get rid of Cipher once in for all.

Rose quickly handed Nico to Vince and without realizing it.

"Hurry up and go with him..."Rose whispers to Vince.

Rose snatch the gun out of Vince hand taking it and holding it up at Cipher. Vince was surprise with Rose action but he saw the look in Letty eyes he knew that he could trust this strange girl. Just like that Vince took Nico and never look back.

"Well, it looks like little Red had betrayed us Rhodes..." Cipher said with an annoyed tone.

"Looks like it!" Rhodes smirk.

Vince made it out of the warehouse with Nico in his arm.

"Han and Gisele, take them out!" Vince told them.

Han and Gisele was on a roof top of a abandon building just opposite of the warehouse. They were lay out on the ground both with sniper guns. Gisele press against her earpiece.

"Where's Letty?" Gisele asked.

"She is still inside. Just take out the guys that are blocking the front and back entrance..." Vince demanded desperately. He knew any of those bodyguards went inside Letty was in deep shit.

"Got it!" Han said taking the first and second shot.

Without hesitation Gisele follow behind and made a clean shot as well. Dom heard Vince voice in his ear piece and sighed with relief that Roman was finally able to remove the device that was jamming the signal.

"Letty!? Baby!" Dom spoke, his voice was calm and collected.

"I know you are in a situation where you can't say anything but I'm here. Just do me a favor and take one big step back..."Dom told Letty.

Letty heard his voice and felt extremely relief that he came. She did exactly what he asked her she took one big step backwards taking hold of Rose hand. Cipher expression grew with confusion just before she question it.

A loud crashing sound interrupted them. Turning everyone attention to the car ramming itself through concrete wall and driving itself into the warehouse hitting the table Cipher was once on and slamming into Rhodes pining him against a wall.

"Shit! Dom" Letty said in shock.  
Once she saw Dom stumbling out of his car without a scratch she sighed in relief.

"Baby you always gotta make a entrance huh?!" Letty said with a smirk.

Dom look at her with a smile,"You know it!"

Gun shots started firing in random locations hitting against the wall and shattering glass windows. Everyone quickly took cover behind random heavy duty objects.

"Hold fire!" Letty demanded.

"That's not us!" Gisele shouted, out.

 *****Thank You! (loveangel19) I know how you feel I really wish they had such a relationship too. Dotty has a chemistry that makes fans and viewers heart flutter. Once again thanks for the positive feedback. I wanted to stop this story long time ago but I see your comments a long with others and I can't find it in myself to stop lolxD, I started this Fanfic for fun but I'm having a hard time letting go, I might end up finishing this chapter as is and start the continuous in another story. I feel like there is way too many pages...138...Damn! LolxD *****


	139. Time is of the Essence

"Yeah, we're as surprise as you are..."Han said.

It was at that very second in time Letty fell into laughter. Finally, the odds were in her favor. Everything Cipher work on was unraveling, quickly. The people who once fear her was now taking action and a stand. Letty calculated where the shots were coming from and who was the real target. Rose look at Letty like she lost her mind.

"Why are you laughing?" Rose question.

"Cuz we ain't the only ones whose pissed off with Cipher..." Letty answered.

Dom manage to take cover under a metal table against a wall. He saw Letty was also taking cover and was just across from him.

"Bet you $20 bucks it's a variety of different mobs that bitch...did business with..."Letty told Rose with a devious smile.

"Karma is finally paying her respect!" Letty said with a crooked smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and lightly laughed."You never change..."She said, softly.

"Anyone got eyes on Cipher?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, she's running towards the entrance to the roof top!" Han said.

"Not on my watch!" Letty said to herself before getting up and leaving to follow Cipher.

Dom saw Letty leaving into the direction Cipher ran to and quickly went after her.

Heavy rain, flooded the streets, Letty and Cipher's clothes soaked, natural darkness of the night, rain beating down on the roof top, sky hot silver, lightening and thunder. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long, whirring noise. It reminded Letty of the rotor blades on a helicopter. Eventually, the noise lessened and the drops faded into a musical chime.

Letty stood on the roof top spotting Cipher attempting to escape on one of her helicopters. Han and Gisele effortlessly aim there sniper guns at the helicopter taking shots at it. Preventing it from landing on the roof.

Without hesitation a very drenched and wet Letty shot at Cipher missing her by an inch from the head. Cipher quickly duck down from the gun shot and turned around with her hands up.

"Careful 'Let'...you might hurt me..." Cipher said with a wild grin.

"You know hurting you ain't my intentions.."

"...but ending you is my goal.."Letty replied back with devilish smirk.

"Ok"  
"How about we play fair-"  
"and you drop the gun..!?"Cipher suggested.

"That's funny you say that because we all know you don't know the first thing about playing fair.."Letty said angrily.

"True! But, let's have it out. Right here and right now.."Cipher said with a grin.

"Alright! I'll kick your ass" Letty said proudly while tossing her guns to the floor and getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll return the favor..."Cipher said with a smirk.

Cipher threw the first blow but, Letty jerked back, aside dodging it. Letty threw a blow at Cipher, the blow meant for her jaw. She was whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of her eye, she saw her opponent's other arm begin an upward trajectory. Cipher ducked this time, and felt her hair ruffle with the force of it.

Cipher charged with a roar like a bull. Letty sidestepped, whirled to face her. Cipher avoided one flying fist, only to collide with another.

The blow glanced off her ribcage, a sharp sting fading fast. In front of her, Letty grinned and jabbed again at her midsection.

 **Block. Shove away. Back off.**

Letty felt an unimaginable strength surging through her veins. She was fighting for so many reasons, but the best two reason was for Laila and Dom. She needed to break free from her shackles, and Cipher was exactly that for her. Cipher were chains that suffocated her mentally and physically. Letty was fighting to be the mother and wife, Dom and Laila deserved. Truthfully, Letty also had one more reason she was fighting for...she was fighting for herself. For her freedom...

It was safe to say Letty was beating the shit out of Cipher. Neither of them notice how close they were to the edge of the building. It was a long way down from the 28th floor...

* * *

Meanwhile, Han and Gisele were watching Letty kick Cipher ass. They notice Letty was too close to the edge of the building along with Cipher. They used there ear piece to reach out to Letty but she wasn't answering.

"Han! She's too close..." Gisele said with a hysterical tone of voice

Han and Gisele fearing this won't end, well.

"I know..."Han said in a slight daze, though finally snapping back into reality.

 **-Radio Silent-**  
 **-No Answer-**

Letty didn't realize her ear piece fell out of her ear during the fight. She couldn't hear anything but the beating of the rain.

"Dom! You need to get to the roof fast! Letty is in danger!" Han told Dom

"I'm on the way!"Dom said, breathlessly


	140. Dom's Redemption

The moment Dom heard Letty was in danger everything around him turned into white noise. A wave of emotion and memories came flooded through his mind. Every moment and time spent with Letty and Laila came racing through his mind like a movie. Her sweet raspy voice constantly rang in his head...

 ** _"...You look a bit tired... I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage..."_**

 ** _"...You bet your ass, papa. Let's make some money!.."_**

 ** _"...You've got some serious balls, man..."_**

 ** _"...I will always love you..."_**

 ** _"...We have eternity in this moment. You will never be alone again. I vow whereveryou go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you..."_**

Dom couldn't recall how or when he made to the roof top. He stood in front of the entrance of the door with his eyes wide open. It was just at that moment Dom witness a bullet flying into Cipher and Letty direction, piercing right through Cipher left shoulder. Knocking her over the edge of the building pulling Letty with her. Cipher lost the grip to Letty arm and quickly fell to her death.

When Letty was pulled by Cipher over the edge the last thing she saw was Dom standing in shock in the rain with a quick flash of her baby girl Laila. Flashes of memories flooded her mind of Dom and Laila. His deep baritone voice rang in her head.

 _ **"Leticia Ortiz Toretto"**_

 _ **"You are MY WIFE..."**_

 _ **"Don't get any ideas. I'm still your husband and I will always look out for you. So my protectiveness ain't going any where..."**_

 _ **"...I love you, Letty. I will always love you...**_ "

This couldn't be the end for Letty. Dom couldn't lose her again. He wasn't there the first time she really needed him when she running away from Braga cartel. Dom always blame himself for not being there that night and leaving her behind. This was his chance for redemption.

Just like that Dom ran towards Letty catching the hem of her jacket and grabbing grip of her wrist, tightly. Letty eyes quickly widen when she felt her jacket get caught onto something but her eyes quickly soften when she saw it was Dom holding her wrist tightly.

She smile at him,"Took you long enough.."Letty said breathlessly.

Dom couldn't bring himself to smile just, yet. Not until Letty was safe in his arms.

"Baby, give me your other hand!" Dom said breathlessly while trying to reach out to her, but the grip to her wrist was proving to be difficult because of the rain.

Letty did as she was told and reach out her free hand to him. Dom finally grasp at her small hands and pulled her up. He quickly wrapping his arms around her petite body pulling her back to roof top. They fell against the cold and wet concrete roof top. Letty was lying safely in his arms trying to catch her breath as her heart continued racing.

"Never again-..."

"As long as I live..."

"Will you be allow to go to high places, not on my watch!" Dom said said, tiredly while he held onto Letty protectively.

Letty smile at him and laughed,"Will you just shut up and kiss me.."She told him.

He chuckled and cupped her small face into his large hands. As the rain runs down there faces to where there lips meet, Dom and Letty could taste the cold drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brings them to new heights. Dom pushes his lips in more firmly and the wave that runs through her is intoxicating.

There is something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain, a tender moment that just won't wait. It is that burst of love that is expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It is a connection that shows the strength of the feeling, the mutual need for each other.


	141. It's Finally Over

Roman made to the roof top to see Dom and Letty making out in the rain. Han and Gisele were on the opposite side of another building on the roof as well. Tej and Ramsey was watching the security footage. Everyone, was finally able to catch there breath because it was finally over.

"These two never change..."Roman said with a smirk.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but we don't exactly want to be here when the cops get here..."Roman shout out to Dom and Letty.

Letty slowly parted from Dom lips, and look him in the eyes,"He's right we should leave..."Letty said while getting up on her feet and shortly after Dom followed as well.

"Yeah, but lemme check something first..." He said while walking over to edge of the building and looking down, with his own eyes he saw Cipher dead.

Letty came up from behind him and look down as well.

"It's actually kinda sad..."  
"It took for her to die, for her to finally let you go-..."  
"Do you ever wonder why Cipher was always so hung up over you, even after you left?" Dom asked, curiously.

Letty mind fell in a brief trans just after witnessing Cipher's body. She look up into the sky feeling the rain pouring down on her face with a faint smile across her lips.

"No, not at all!" She said softly while looking over at Dom and holding out her hand.

He smile at her and took hold of her hand, wrapping his large hand over her small petite hand. He pulled her hand upwards and kissed the back of her hand, lovingly. They were walking into Roman direction getting ready to leave the roof.

She smiles at him,"Does that mean you forgive me?"She asked, softly.

"Baby you don't get to get off that, easily. We still gotta talk about that little seductress stunt you pulled..." He told her with a crooked smile.

Letty sighed in defeat,"Well it was worth a try"She pouted cutely.

"It just means-"  
"It's time to go back home to our percious baby girl..."Dom said, happily.

"You are 100% right I can't wait to see my Lalia.I missed her so much..."Letty told Dom with a bright smile, as he brought an arm over her protectively.

* * *

Everyone, made it out safely and met up in the parking lot. It finally stop raining and weather became chilly. Dom held a very wet and shivering Letty in his arms trying his best to warm her up.

"Did you guys ever find out where those extra bullets came from?" Dom asked his team.

Rose came out of for no where, interrupting anyone else from answering and handed twenty dollars to Letty.

"It was just like you said Letty. It was a variety of different mobs who had a bone to pick with Cipher. But, you never believe who gave the lost shot...before Cipher fell to her death.." Rose explained.

Letty smile at Rose and happily took the twenty.  
"It was Damon..."Letty said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Rose asked in shock.

"He's the only who could pull such a move and make that clean shot. Besides, out of all the people who hated Cipher the most. He was the only person that had a good reason..."Letty explained, softly.

Rose nodded in agreement with Letty remembering the conflict that Damon and with Cipher.

"We should get going..."Roman called out from the background.

Letty and pulled away from Dom, giving Rose a warm hug and slipping the USB into her side pocket. She lean towards her ear and whispers,"I set up an account with your name on it, and has every cent Cipher owe you. Plus, some the money I took from Cipher's account. It's all yours, enjoy. Take care, and stay out of trouble, next time we meet, I hope it'll be under better circumstances..."Letty said her goodbyes, to Rose.

Rose smile back at her and waved good bye. Dom held his out to Letty and she reach out to him, lacing her fingers with his happily.

"Let's get going..."Dom said, with a smile.

* * *

 **[One Day Later...]**

"Dom do you think she remembers me?!" Letty asked, nervously.

"Let Baby! We were only gone for a day. I'm sure she remembers you just fine..."He said while unlocking the front door.

He turned the door knob and pushed the door open.  
Letty walked inside and Dom followed behind closing the door behind him.

Letty saw Mia holding Laila in her arms rocking her gently to sleep. Mia look so exhausted and warn out that she hardly noticed Letty and Dom walking into the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Letty asked, softly.

Mia jump up from surprise and quickly turned around facing Dom and Letty.

"Oh, God! You scared me...!" Mia said in shock with a slight laugh.

"Sorry!" Letty apologized.

"It's fine, and no she's awake. Here you go..."Mia said while carefully handing Laila to Letty.

Laila was wrap up in a pink and purple blanket. Her tiny toes peek from her blanket, dangling in the breeze. Her head, a crazy mass of brown thick curls.

Letty wanted to drink this moment in, this moment with her little girl in her arms. Her eyes are more brilliant than she could have dreamed they would be, her hands more delicate. Letty thought Laila felt so light, and looked so perfect and smelt so divine. Being away from her felt like a century she didn't lay her eyes on her percious daughter.

"I am your protector for as long as I live and my love for you will last forever…" Letty thought to herself as she smile at her daughter.

Laila bright brown hazel like eyes stared into Letty's with great curiosity. Her baby girl form a sweet drool smile showing her gums as she made cute adorable sounds.

"Whose mommy's little angel?!" Letty spoke to Laila while tickling her chubby stomach. Laila wiggly excitedly in Letty arms happily.

Letty paused in her actions and look back at Mia,"Thank You Mia so much. I know it was so short notice but we really appreciate it.."Letty said, softly while giving Mia a partial hug as she held Laila in her arms.

"You're Welcome and no problem. Before Laila birth, you and Dom had always watch over Jack. It's the least I can do. Besides, it was a pleasure watching over this princess..."Mia said with a smile while gently poking at Laila chubby belly.

"Was she any problem?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Kinda sort of, only when it came to feeding her. She refused to eat for awhile..."Mia explained while gathering up her belongings.

"You serious?! That's not like Laila. She always hungry..."Letty pointed out in surprise.

"Yeah, well after I convinced her you were coming back. She finally took the bottle. Letty I swear your breast milk works wonder...Laila was out for hours after eating..."Mia said with laughter.

Letty laughed,"I'm sorry about that I wasn't sure if she was gonna notice if I was gone but I guess she did..."She said while bouncing her daughter in her arms and showering her daughter with kisses.

"She definitely notice but I'm happy you two did what you had to do to protect your family. Now you can raise Laila without looking over your shoulders..." Mia said with a smile as she grabbed her purse.

"Little sis your 100% right..."Dom said while walking over to Mia and giving her a big bear hug.

Mia hugged him back,"Alright, I'll see you two later, it's time I catch up with my boys..."Mia said with a smile.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly."Thanks, again. Kiss Jack goodnight for us.."He said.

"I will" Mia said, sweetly just before leaving the house.

Dom watched her get into her car and drive off. He closed the door behind him and locked it, shut.

He walked into there bedroom and saw Letty playing with their daughter. Dom couldn't stop smiling at the sight it wasn't that long ago when he thought he would have to raise Laila on his own. Fortunately, the result ended with his wife returning to them.

"Mommy is never gonna leave you, again! That's a promise..."Letty told Laila while snuggling up to her.

Letty looked up at Dom with a smile,"Baby, it feels so good to be back home with Laila..."She said, happily while walking over to Dom with Laila.

"Yeah, I feel the same way..."Dom said with a smile as he took Laila from Letty.


	142. Two Out Of Four

Dom held onto Laila and took a seat on there bed. Resting his back against the head board. He took Laila and place her on his chest as he rubbed soft circles on her back. As her eyes slowly fluttered close Laila snuggles up against her dad chest, comfortably.

Letty started slipping off her clothes. Dom saw a few bruises on her inner thighs that were caused by him. And a few love bites on her neck. But, the bruises that bother him the most were the ones he saw on her ribs and lower back.

"Dom, I can feel you burning a hole in me..."Letty said while unhooking the back of her bra and slipping it off.

"Baby, I don't like seeing those marks on your body..."Dom admitted, softly.

Letty threw her bra in dirty laundry hamper, and look in the mirror at her bruises.

"Its not that bad. I've had worse..."She said softly while going into draw and pulling out one of Dom shirts.

"The only marks you should be having are the ones I leave on you after sex..."He said, bluntly.

Letty rolled her eyes, playfully."Two out of four..."She told him.

"Two out of four?!"He repeated in confusion.

"Two out of four is from you!" She said while facing him just after slipping on one of Dom older shirts.

"...Well, it still bother me,"Dom whined.

"Dom! I get you don't like to see when I get hurt, but trust me when I say this is nothing compare to what I left on that woman body..."Letty said with a smirk as she crawled onto there bed and slipped under covers with him.

"No one has the right to lay a hand on you. I won't push it any further but I'm glad you gave her a taste of her own medicine.."He said with a crooked smile. Letty smile back and kissed the side of his cheek.

"I promise it won't happen again, and if it happens again... It'll be by your hands...showing me whose boss..."She purred into his ear seductively, and lightly bit down at her bottom lip.

Dom chuckled,"Now we all know it's you who is BOSS!" He said with a smile.

"You're DAMN right I am, Bubba!" She winked at him with a smile just before pulling his face into her direction and pressing her lips to him, giving him a hot steamy kiss.

The kiss came to a quick end when Laila started fidgeting in her sleep on top of Dom. Letty quickly parted from the kiss and look down at their daughter with a smile. She lean down and pressed a kiss on the back of Laila head.

"She smells so good.."Letty said while picking Laila up off from Dom chest and turning her over on her back on the bed. Letty place Laila on the bed in between them rubbing soft circles circles on her belly.

Dom took the opportunity to change out of his clothes. He removed everything else but his boxers and slipped back under covers. He look down at a very exhausted Laila sleeping in between them peacefully.

"I'm so proud that I knock you up..."He said with a proud grin.

Letty rolled her eyes in a playful manner and huffed at his comment,"You say that now, but wait until she gets older and start asking questions you'll have a hard time answering..."Letty said with a laugh, while lying her head against the pillow.

Dom turned off the light from his side of nightstand, "Don't remind me!"He said with a sigh and laugh.

"I'm just happy we have plenty of time before she starts asking those questions..."He said as he rested his head on the pillow.

"But, one thing for sure. She ain't dating. No one is taking my daughter..."Dom said with a stern tone.

Letty laughed,"You are such a hypocrite!"She called him out.

"How so!?"He questioned her.

"Because you took someone else daughter..."She pointed out, obviously referring to herself.

Dom started laughing hysterically,"That's different!"He said with a smile.

"You know damn well it ain't"Letty said, softly.

"Letty, I was in love with you before I understood those feelings. It took some time to get it but I knew once I had you it'll be a game changer. I would treat you with the same love and respect my old man had for my mother..."Dom said with a smile.

"I really can't with you.."  
"You always find a loop hole in every thing..."She said with an annoyed sigh.

Dom chuckled,"Baby, I can't help myself..."He told her with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever I'm going to sleep now"Letty said while pulling the covers over her body.

Letty readjusted Laila on top of the bed covers and lay her blanket over her daughter making sure to cover her feet and arms.

"Make sure your heavy ass don't roll over my daughter..."She told Dom in a teasing tone.

"Ain't gonna happen.."  
"Good Night" Dom said while leaning over and giving Letty a quick kiss on the lips and leaving a kiss on his daughter cheek.

"Good Night Princess" He whispers softly.


	143. A Day with the Toretto's

The following morning Dom woke up to a empty bed. He looked around no sight of Letty. He got up and look into Laila's bassinet no sight of her either. He yawned, tiredly making his way to the bathroom to clean up. Dom just figure she probably went on a morning run with Laila. After fifteen minutes Dom got dress and went down the stairs into the kitchen. He saw breakfast was already made and sitting on top of the stove with a note on the side.

 _ **-Went on a morning run with Laila. Will be back, soon. Made breakfast it's on the stove!-**_

Dom smile at the note and grab a plate from the cabinet to put food on the plate. Letty made blueberry pancakes, sausage, eggs, beacon, and croissant. He still couldn't believe Letty cooking improve so much. She was just as good as Mia, if possible maybe better. He filled his plate up with food and took a seat on the barstool in front the center counter. Dom made a few calls checking up on the renovation work on the mechanic shop.

Thirty minutes later Dom heard Letty car pull on the drive way. He turned his attention to the kitchen window and saw Letty taking Laila out of her car seat.

"Alright, Baby girl we're back home. Are you ready to see Dada!?"Letty spoke to Laila as she carried her inside the house.

"I was surprise I didn't see you in bed" Dom said while taking Laila from Letty and kissing Letty on the cheek.

"Yeah, I would have slept in but Laila was too wide awake. So I figure taking a run at the park would be great for the both of us..."Letty explained while going through the baby bag for Laila baby bottle.

She grabbed the glass bottle, taking off the top and handing it to Dom. He grabbed the bottle as he cradle Laila in his arms.

"If you told me I wouldn't have mind taking Laila for a drive."Dom said while he started feeding Laila her bottle.

"Nah, it's cool"  
"I couldn't sleep, anyway..."Letty said, softly while grabbing a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and drinking it.

"You couldn't sleep!?" Dom questioned, her.

"Yeah, between your snoring and Laila whimpering I couldn't..."Letty pointed, out.

"I don't snore!"Dom said with a chuckle.

"Riiight! Think what you want but you do snore..."Letty said, softly with a smirk.

Dom could tell Letty was exhausted because the look in her eyes said it all.

"Alright, Go take shower and get dress. We're gonna go out..."He told her with a smile.

Letty smile and lean forward against the kitchen counter where Dom stood with Laila.

"Where you taking me?!" She asked, curiously.

"Not tellin' you until you get clean up.."He said, softly as placed Laila's bottle on the counter and propering her over his should to burp her.

Letty didn't have the energy to pester him on where he was taking her.

"Alright, Fine" She said, softly while pulling away from the counter and walking pass him.

As she was passing by Dom smack her butt. It took Letty by surprise. She turned around,"You're lucky your my husband. Cuz I would have kick your a-" Letty hesitated with the last word because Laila was around. Since Laila birth she promise herself she would give up the curse words.

Dom chuckled,"I am lucky aren't I!?"

"But, Before you go-"  
"Pack up a overnight bag for yourself and Laila," He told her with a smile.

She gave him a blank stare, and sighed tiredly.

"Yeah Ok!" She responded tiredly as she walked out of the kitchen making her way into the directions of the stairs.

* * *

She wanted to ask why she had to pack a bag, but figure Dom would stand his ground and not give her any clue.

Dom originally had plans to check up on the renovations on mechanic shop, but he figured Brian had it all under control. Right now his priority was spending time with his family and giving Letty a chance to rest.

After Dom finished feeding and burping Laila. He went into her nursery and lay her on the changing table. He removed the clasp from her onsie, and started working on changing her diaper.

"You always leave me the poopy diapers. I'm starting to think you love giving daddy a challenge..."Dom teased his daughter, cutely.

Laila made cute gurgling sounds as her hands were partially in her mouth nimbling on her fingers. She wiggle around as she look around her surroundings.

"I can't believe you'll be 8 weeks tomorrow. It really feels just like yesterday when your mommy and I were expecting your arrival.."Dom said with a smile.

His smile soon turned into a frown when he removed her diaper. The smell struck him faster than he anticipated.

"Ooh...the smell!"  
"Baby girl, I think you should calm down on mommies breast milk..."He said in surprise.

Laila pouted cutely at her daddy which definitely melted Dom heart. Letty was right, although Laila was still very young. Her reactions to whatever said to her were amazing. His daughter was very special and unique he couldn't be any happier. He clean her all up with the baby wipes and stuff the use wipes inside the dirty diaper.

"Daddy didn't mean it. I'm just saying too much a good thing isn't always good..." He tried explaining himself, but miserably failed.

Laila face squrnched up as if she was getting ready to burst into tears.

"I feel like I'm digging myself deeper..."He quietly thought to himself as he sighed.

"What I mean sweetie, is daddy loves you and does not mind the smell..."He said, sweetly while wrapping up her dirty diaper and tossing it into the trash can. He place a fresh diaper on her, and quickly attach the clips on the bottom of her onsie.

"See you're all done!"Dom said happily.

"It's about time!" Letty said with a faint laugh.

Dom turned around with a smile seeing Letty leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest. Her long brown hair was wet from the shower she just took and she was still wrap with her purple bath towel.

"How long were you standing there?"Dom asked.

"Long enough to see you almost made our daughter cry..."Letty said while walking into the nursery.

Dom pick Laila up off the changing table and carefully place her on her back inside the crib.

"Not my fault, it's like she's program to give me all the poopy diapers..."Dom said with a laugh.

"You're such a **Drama Queen** "  
"I've change many of her diapers too. And like a normal human being she gives a variety of different disposables.."Letty said while going through her daughter closet and grabbing a couple things for there trip.

They both fell into laughter.

"So are you still not telling me where we're going?" Letty asked.

"No!" Dom answered back.

"How do you expect me to pack? If I don't know where I'm going. What do I put in my and Laila's overnight bag?"Letty questioned him.

"Nice try"  
"But you're not the type to pack according to season or location..."He said with a chuckle.

Letty smirked and faintly laugh,"And here I thought you'll slip..."She smiles.

"Baby I know you!" Dom grinned.

"Yeah, Whatever!"  
"Stop! Bragging!" Letty rolled her eyes as she grab the last of Laila things from the closet.

"Make yourself useful and change Laila out of her pajamas..."She told him as she handed him an outfit for Laila.

Dom took the clothes from her,"Do you want me to take her a bath before I change her?"

"You already change her diaper. It's fine you can just change her clothes. And when we get to where ever your kidnapping us. Lalia can take her bath before bedtime..."Letty said with a wide clever smile.

Dom laughed out loud,"How is taking my wife and daughter on a little getaway kidnapping?"

Letty didn't bother answering his question. She just walk out of the nursery and went into the direction of their master bedroom. Leaving him to figure out an answer from himself.

Dom turned around and looked down at Laila in her crib.

"Your mommy calls me a _**'Drama Queen'**_ , but she's the one with the crown..."Dom said with a laugh.

Laila look up at him with a cute smile, drool falling from her lips. Her big doll-like eyes sparkling with curiosity to what her father was saying to her.

"Alright! Princess it's time to get you dress" Dom said, softly.


	144. A Day with the Toretto's Part 2

"So you really not telling me huh?" Letty questioned him with a sigh.

"No!"  
"Just get some sleep, and by the time you wake up. We'll be there..."Dom told Letty as he drove on the open road.

Letty nodded her head tiredly and look behind her. Checking up on Laila who had already fallen asleep in her car seat.

"Fine!"She said softly.

Letty rested the side of her head against his shoulders. He quickly place his free arm around her as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. He kissed the top of her head as she fell fast asleep in his arms. Dom couldn't stop smiling he had the love of his life in his arms and the apple of his eye in the back seat. Life was proving to be a true blessing.

After a two hour drive Dom arrived to there destination; the car pulled up on the drive way coming to a slow stop. As Letty felt the car stop her eyes slowly fluttered open. For moment her mind was disoriented taking a second to realize she fell sleep in the car. She yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"We're here!" Dom said in his deep, baritone voice.

Letty looked at him for moment than turned her gaze to the house in front of her. She realized they were at her family beach house. It had been years since she last visit.

She loved coming here with her parents during the summer it was where her dad taught her how to surf, and build a sand castle among other things.

"Wow, I can't believe you..."Letty said with a bright smile on her face.

She quickly unlocked the car door and pushed it open. Letty practically jump out of the car because she couldn't hide her excitement.

"Dom you really are something else..."Letty said, softly while looking at the beach house.

Dom had already step out of the car and taking Laila out of the car seat. He held his precious daughter in his arm and walked over to Letty.

"I figure it was the perfect place to bring you. We haven't been here for a long time and thought this was the perfect place to let you relax..."He said, softly.

Dom thoughtful gesture really made her happy. He was the only person who could ever touch her heart.

"You're always taking care of me..."

Without warning Letty leaned forward placing her hands against his cheeks and pressing her perfect lips to his then kissing him passionately. Dom was taken aback but smile in the the kisses. Letty happiness was his happiness, if he could, he would give her the world. They slowly parted from the kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. But, I hope you don't mind. I actually made some changes in the inside..." Dom said with a smile.

"You kept up with the beach house?" Letty questioned him.

"Yeah!"  
"Rather than telling you I'll show you..."Dom said with a wink.

He carefully pass Laila to Letty and dig into his back pocket for the beach house keys. Dom took a step to the porch and unlocking the door; Letty followed behind. He flicked on the lights.

Letty eyes widen from surprise it was just like how she remember when she was a little girl. Though, with very little to no change, Letty went into the kitchen and notice Dom change it abit.

"I see you updated the kitchen..."Letty said with a smile while running her free hand against the entrance frame into the kitchen. It still had the markings measurements of her height. Her father always measure her height when ever they visited the house every summer. Dom smile at the sight of Letty running her fingers tips against her old measurements.

"I did, I made sure those measurement weren't touch. One of the workers attempted to repaint over it. I nearly killed him for it. At the time I was still grieving over your death. According to Mia, I was really touchy, but mostly unstable. Now looking back I think she was right..."Dom explained with a faint chuckle while recalling those dark times.

Letty turned around with Laila in her arms and held her daughter up, briefly.

"Well, I'm here and this little munchkin is proof that I'm real. Straight outta my virgina..."Letty said with a laugh. She tried making light of the situation taking Dom mind away from the past.

Dom fell into laughter,"You really have a way with words"He said with a smile as he walk up to Letty giving a kiss to her lips. He also gave Laila a quick kiss on her cheeks as she sucked on her pacifier.

"So, I've been told...many times,"Letty told him proudly.

"Alright, I'll let you look around some more. I'm gonna get our things from the car..."He told her before walking out the house.

Letty continue looking around all parts of the house she notice he updated the bathrooms but kept living room the same. She was curious about her old room she walked down the hall and open the door to the room at the end of hall to the right.

Her eyes widen from surprise it was just like the way she left it. If she didn't know Dom this kinda shit would have freak her out. She look around curiously as she held Laila in her arms.

"You know sweetie, this is my old room, I remember thinking this room felt so big at one point. I guess when your a child everything seems a lot bigger..."Letty spoke softly as Laila made cute cooing sounds.

The bedroom was furnished with her queen size bed set and a night stand on each side of her bed. She also her vanity set across her bed. On the back wall was a mural, of the ocean. On the crude pine bed was a hand embroidered purple cover. From every wall smiled black and white photographs of herself as a child with her mother and her father. On her night stand old photos of Dom and her in there teenage years. She had old surfing posters and car posters plaster on the wall. The walls painted with a beautiful old rustic lavender colour.

She heard Dom coming back into the house and walked out of her old room. Letty went into the kitchen and notice Dom brought in all the groceries inside, dropping them off the counter.

"I got the playpen!" Dom told her as he carried Laila playpen inside the house and into the living room.

Letty closed the front door behind him as she held Laila in her arms.

"Where do you want me to set it up?" Dom asked, curiously.

"You can set it up in the living room. So how long are we exactly staying here?" Letty asked curiously as she took a seat on the couch. She sat in indian style and place Laila on her lap.

Dom work on putting the playpen together.

"Two weeks!" Dom answered with a smile.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you suddenly think about coming up here?" She asked, curiously as she played with Laila in her arms by playfully teasing her with her pacifier, as pluck it in and out of her mouth.

"Letty!"  
"What's with the twenty one questions?" Dom asked with a sigh.

"Well, the last time you drag me on a getaway. You were hiding something from me..."She told him, obviously referring to there vacation in Cuba.

"I know what you're getting at and to answer your question. I am not hiding anything from you. I just want to do something nice for my tired wife..."Dom explained, softly as he finished up the playpen and look her in eyes.

He walked over to her and kneeling down in front of her. Letty slowly look away from Laila and back at Dom.

"Since we've been back I can see you've been tired. I figure taking you on a getaway would help you feel more at ease and more relax. You and I really need this break..."Dom explained, softly.

She smile at him, sweetly.

"Dominic Toretto,"

"You know you're father would be so proud to see the man you've become,"

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so!" She said softly.

She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Letty gently leans in and kisses Dom's warms lips. Dom holds Letty's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. The kiss ended all to quickly when Laila made a loud cooing sound. Tangling and slightly unintentionally yanking at the loose strands of Letty raven-colored wavy hair with her cute chubby hands.

 *****I couldn't post for awhile because I had another exam to study for, I finally took it and the headache is over until next time. Anyways, I'm gonna post another chapter after this one. Enjoy! (≧ω≦)/*****


	145. A Million Miles Away

Letty pulled away from Dom lips and untangle Laila hands from her long hair. She giggle at the sight of her daughter hands refusing to let her hair go.

"Laila sweetie that's not nice..."Dom said with a chuckle as he help untangle Laila hands from Letty hair.

"It's not her fault, I haven't had a chance to cut my hair..."She said with a smile.

"I thought you were growing it out?" Dom said, softly while taking Laila from her lap.

"I was but I notice Laila loves tugging at it when I'm breast feeding her or holding her..."She said with a faint laughter.

"Don't cut it..."Dom said with a smile as he took his cute chubby daughter in his arms and getting up on his feet.

"Why not?"  
"You never care about how my hair looks" Letty said while getting up off the couch.

"I read in one of those baby books"

"It's a tactile thing; babies are learning about the feel of different materials. She trying to master hand control", He explained, softly then added,"those motor skills should happen around 6 months, Laila isn't even 6 months. She'll be 8 weeks tomorrow..."

Dom look into his daughter eyes and gently tickle her."You're such a strange baby, but I mean in a good way. Princess..."He told his daughter with a smile. Laila eyes continued to sparkle and her lips curved up into a smile.

Letty stayed smiling at her husband amused by the knowledge he had about babies. He really did his homework during her pregnancy.

"Look at you!"  
"You weren't kidding when you said you were really reading those baby books Mia let you borrow..."Letty said with laughter as she walked into the kitchen and worked on putting the groceries away.

Dom laughed,"I told you, I wasn't kidding. I would always be with you during and after the pregnancy,"

"But-"

Dom smirked, and carefully place Laila inside her playpen leaving her inside the living room and walking towards the direction of the kitchen.

"But, what?" Letty questioned him with a crooked smile.

As she open up the cabinet to put the loaf of bread away. Dom walked into the kitchen, and took a step behind her. Helping her reach the top shelf, but also corning her.

"But, the reason I don't want you cutting your hair is because I love tugging at it when your riding me..." His deep baritone voice whisper softly in her ear

Letty turned around in this arms as he cage her.

"Figures, I knew you had a real ulterior motive to why you didn't want me to cut it..."She said with a flirty smirk and a seductive tone, which brought chills down his spine.

"I'm kidding. You know I love you just the way you are..."He said with a loving tone as he ran his fingers through her long silky raven hair.

She smirked at him and playfully rolled her eyes.  
"I know…"

"You've always made that clear.."She said with a cocky tone of voice and crooked smile.

Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Dom leans in a softly kisses up and down Letty's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Dom works his way back to her tender, smooth lips.

Dom's hands venture over her curved body, exploring. Letty smile in between the kisses and ran her soft hand a long the back of his bald head.

They were making out for awhile before Letty slowly parted from his lips, and opening up her eyes.

"How about you finish putting the rest of these groceries away. Maybe after you can run us a warm bath. I'll take care of Laila, and meet you in the bathroom in fifteen minutes..."Letty suggested with a flirty smile.

Dom eyes lit up with happiness and excitement.

"Sounds like a plan,"He agreed with a smile, kissing her lips one last time before stepping out of her way.

Fifteen minutes later Letty had breast fed Laila and gave her a bath. She sang and rocked her to sleep. Her precious daughter was now offically in a deep slumber. Letty carefully placed Laila in the center of the king size bed and surrounded her with pillows so she wouldn't roll off the bed. Dom had already ran the bath water filling up the bath tub with bubbles and rose peddles. He also surrounded the edge of the large bathtub with lit candles attempting to give the ambiance a romantic vibe.

Dom stood by the door frame of the bathroom watching Letty finish up with Laila in the bedroom.

"What's with the look?" Letty questioned him as she felt his eyes on her.

He smile,"I love hearing you sing to her."

Letty blushed,"Thanks,"  
"I remember there was a night she wouldn't stop crying. I gave her everything, I fed her, bathe her but she refused to go to sleep. So I figured maybe singing to her would make her stop. And it worked.."

She got up from their bed and walked over to Dom. Letty stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, hugging her.

"You have such a beautiful voice and Laila knows it. She spent majority of her time hearing your voice in the womb. I guess it brings her comfort..."Dom said as he kissed the top of Letty head and watching Laila sleeping from a distance.

Dom didn't notice but Letty was blushing so much. Getting compliments from Dom still made her get those school girl butterfly' s in the pit of her stomach. Letty slowly pulled away from Dom's embrace and peak into the bathroom.

"Candles and Bubbles?!"  
"Are you trying to score more brownie points with me?" Letty questioned him with a cute wink.

Dom laughed,"I know you hate to admit it but i know you like those things. Well, the girly part of you does..."He said with a smile.

"You're right I won't admit it" She said with laughter.

Letty tied up her long hair into a messy top bun then unraveled her bathrobe and slipped it off. She tossed it over to Dom and he caught it.

"Nice catch!" She said with a flirty giggle as she step right into the large bathtub and slipped right into perfect temperature of water.

"Nice ass!" He grinned deviously as he continued checking out his wife.

Letty could see the hunger in his eyes."Well, if you like it so much. Hurry up and join me"She told him.

Dom quickly hung her bathrobe against the hook on the back of the bathroom door and slipped off his towel around his waist, tossing over to the counter top of the sank. With ease he join her in the bathtub slipping right behind her. Letty rest her bare back and head against his muscular chest.

"I can't believe the changes you made to the bathroom. I love it. Especially, this bathtub, it's almost as big as the one at home..."She said softly.

"I'm glad you like it,"He said with a smile while trailing his wet hands along her arms in loving manner.

"Not sure when was the last time we were able to do this..."He said softly as his hands worked on her shoulders now massaging her.

Letty fell into a trans as Dom started massaging her. His hands were magical against her body.

"Mmm.."  
"We haven't done this since I gave birth to Laila..."She murmured softly.

"God, baby your hands feel so good..."She moans out softly as his hands work on the muscles down her back.

Dom chuckle,"I didn't realize your muscles were so tense"

She sighed,"Well, stress would do that to you.."

"Your physically present but your mind is a mile away"

"What's been stressing you out?" Dom asked, curiously.

Letty didn't say anything but just reach over for her purple loofah. Dom kiss her cheek reassuring her it was fine to open up to him.


	146. Will You Do Something For Me?

"Letty, I haven't push you to talk much since that day but it's driving me crazy. I love you and I respect you enough to give you time to open up to me. But, I can't do it anymore, baby...I need you to say what's wrong..."Dom told her truthfully.

"…I've been stress because...I dunno what to do now"

Dom was confused by her comment but decided not to question it but let her finish what she was saying to her.

"In the beginning when you found me. I was doing things that was a adrenaline rush and exciting. As well as bad. Now that it's over and that psycho is dead. I'm just wondering where does that leave me. Don't get me wrong I'm happy with the life I chose. I have a healthy baby girl that I love and adore. I have my husband who loves me and who literally tore up all of London just to get to me. I'm just wondering..."

"You're wondering if you'll face anymore opportunities where you can feed that adrenaline your heart desires.."Dom finished her sentence.

Just like she expected Dom understood exactly how she felt at the moment. Letty slightly turned her body to face him a bit.

"Exactly!" She said softly.

Dom smile down at her and kissed her forehead,"Letty if you were feeling that way you should have just told me that was bothering you."

"I know I just didn't want you to think I wasn't happy with you and Laila..."She murmured quietly.

"You couldn't ever make me think that..."  
"I see how you look at Laila. That little girl means the world to you and I know you love us unconditionally..."

"Look I know you're spending a lot of time with Laila at home. How about you come back and work at the shop with me, and the boys..."

"I know it ain't much a adreneline rush but I know how passionate you are about cars and the racing scene..."

"And I guess from there you can figure out what it is that makes you tick.." He smile at her, lovingly.

"I have very big plans for the shop and I really like it, if you were part of it...like old times,"Dom suggested.

"What about Laila?! I really don't feel comfortable with anyone else watching her other than Mia and Brian. I prefer raising my daughter myself..."Letty told him.

"Don't worry already taken care of,"  
"I wanted to surprise you but when I started renovating the shop. I had the workers add a additional room for Laila. I made sure to baby proof the room as well. It's a playroom slash nursery. I even added one those windows where we can see her through our office..."Dom explained, softly.

"We can take turns on taking care of her like we're doing now.."Dom said with a smile.

It was safe to say Letty was amaze. She had no clue Dom was working on that project for Laila.

"Now that explains it. During my pregnancy, every time I suggested I wanted to check things out at the shop. You always made an excuse to why it wasn't safe for me to go because all the hazardous construction going on..."She said with a smile.

Dom grinned deviously and kisses her lips,"I won't confirm or deny it"He chuckled.

"So baby is it a yes?!"He asked.

"You bet yo ass! It's a yes..."She said happily now wrapping one arm behind his neck and taking her free hand then cupping the side of his face.

* * *

Letty pressed her lips against his sweetly kissing him with so much passion. He ran his fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of her heart against his chest. She turned her body fully around now straddling his lap. Letty arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck.

His hand drifted to her hip. Now resting on her hip pressing his thumbs against her sharpness of her hip bone. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses.

It never took long for things to escalate between the two of them.

Dom and Letty were emotionally as well as physically drawn to each other. Everything about their chemistry with each other was magnetic. Just with one look across the room they could easily speak with their eyes. It was like their connection was there own personal and private language.

"God! You're so sexy..." His deep baritone voice whispers

"I have to have you..." He murmurs breathlessly inside her ears.

She turned her head and met his lips with hers and kissed him softly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and moaned softly. She reached up with one hand and held his face while deepening the kiss, opening her mouth wider and stroking his tongue with hers. She felt one hand slide down her tummy and brush between her legs. She pulled her lips slightly away from his.

"I'll let you have me..."

"But-…"

"Before I let you…"

"Will you do something for me?" Her sweet husky voice whispers against his lips.

"Of course I will." He licked her lower lip with his tongue.

"What do you want me to do?" He moaned as he felt her push his hand down between her thighs. She widened her legs and laid them over his and pushed his hand down, gently guiding his fingers inside her. His other hand slid up and cupped her breast, his fingers gently running over her hardening nipple.

"Do it like it's my first time?" she whispered, her lips touching his briefly as she spoke.

"Baby, you don't even have to ask." He moaned and kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue against hers.

She sighed and melted against him, kissing him back, tangling her tongue with his while holding his hands to her. She felt his fingers stroke inside her lips and she moaned into his mouth.

He ran two fingers inside her lips, and pulled at her nipple gently with his other hand. He took his mouth from hers and began kissing her neck, and licking down to her shoulder. He felt her raise up, letting his fingers slide lower. She let her forehead fall back against his shoulder and moaned as she felt his fingers stroke against her.

"Please." She turned her head and moaned into his ear. His eyes darkened as he saw her nipples, hard and wet, glistening in the candlelight. He slowly stroked her inner lips, dragging them up to her clitoris and circling it gently with a finger around and around. With his other hand he stroked her breast, and pulled gently at her nipple.

She moaned and pushed his hand downward, guiding his fingers to her opening. He gently inserted one finger, slowly sliding it inside her. She clenched around his finger and gasped.

"More." She panted. "Please Dom, more." She lifted up her hips and felt him pull out his finger and slide two inside her. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck and began sliding his fingers in and out of her, in a gentle rhythm, over and over. He listened to her pant and moan, and wanting to hear more, he placed his thumb over her clitoris and began massaging it slowly in time with his fingers sliding in and out of her.

"Dom!" she cried out, thrusting her hips upward.

"I know baby." He whispered in her ear. "Let go for me." He urged her on, murmuring into her ear. He stroked her more fervently, feeling her clamp down around his fingers. Her hands lay on top of his, no longer guiding, just following his. He watched her bite her lip and moan. He massaged her breast and began thrusting his fingers in faster. "Come on baby. Cum for me." He groaned.

"Oh God." She panted. She arched her back, her body stiffened, her lips parted as she cried out. She collapsed back against him, quivering all over. She kissed his neck, licking it with her tongue. She rose up and slid back down, feeling his cock against her back. She smiled against his neck.

He turned his head and kissed her hard on the mouth, sliding both hands up and cupped both breasts in his hands and groaned.


	147. Addiction

She pulled away from his mouth and slid her body up now feeling his cock against her tummy. She smiled at him and ran her fingers over his lips.

"I guess my fingers aren't only good with cars" He said with a smirk.

"Heh, I won't confirm or deny it…" She smirk back at him with a faint giggle.

"Ooh, Baby!"  
"You already confirm it when I was working on you..."He chuckled.  
"Did I?" She questioned him with a flirty tone of voice and a raised eyebrow.

She spread her legs over his and slid upward; laying her hands on either side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Your turn..." She whispered against his lips.

"You sure?"He questioned.

Letty understood his meaning and nodded her head,"Its fine I'm back on the pill..."She told him.

"Wasn't it just yesterday you had me wrap it up, if you just started taking them. It takes time for it to be effective..."He whispers against her her lips.

Letty was getting sexually frustrated with Dom,"Don't worry, I started taking them since two weeks after Laila. I just had you wrap it up to be extra safe..."

"Baby it's fine, just let me make you feel good ..."Letty said breathlessly.

Dom grinned and kisses her lips.

"Fine, ride me!"He told her with a seductive grin.

She rose up and straddled his thighs and reached down and let the back of her fingers glide over the head of his very hard cock. She took his cock in her hand and guided it into her opening, looking into his eyes the whole time, biting down on her lower lip.

"Let me do that." He whispered and wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth.

She moaned and slid the head of his cock into her opening, slick and hot from her orgasm she slid down and took him all inside her at once, every inch of him. She placed her hands on his neck and leaned her forehead against his, gasping into his mouth. She rose upward and let him slide almost all the way out of her and slid back down, listening to him moan. She smiled against his mouth and repeated the movement over and over, whimpering as she rode him and clenched his cock inside her.

He ran his hands over her breasts, licking and kissing her lips over and over. He slid his hands lower to her hips, and urged her to go faster. He felt her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as she rode him faster and faster. She was so tight, hot, and wet inside, she was driving him crazy. Being inside her felt like heaven to him.

He looked up at her, her eyes closed and her teeth holding her lower lip. She whimpered, and he knew she was close to cumming again. He pulled her head down and kissed her hard, tangling his tongue with hers, stroking it into her mouth in time with her riding him. She was so hot around him; he wasn't going to make it much longer. As Letty rode him her messy hair bun fell undone cascading down her shoulders turning the ends of her hair wet from the water.

"Baby, I'm not gonna last." He whispered against her mouth.

"Me either." She cried out against his mouth and pumped faster, up and down over him, clenching him tight inside her. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned. "I'm gonna cum, Dom!" She whispered into his mouth. She reached over and grabbed the side of the tub and cried out as she started to cum around him.

"Fuck Letty!" He moaned and pushed his hips upward. Water splashed everywhere, hitting the floor as he grabbed onto the sides of the tub and thrust himself up into her. He groaned into her mouth and pumped into her hard and came inside her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and held onto him.

He fell back against he tub and cradled her against him, panting into her ear. She moaned and laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back and they lay there for several moments, calming each other and enjoying the feel of each other.

"That was fun." She giggled.

"Lucky we didn't flood the place." He laughed. He kissed her gently on the ear and hugged her tightly.

"Mmm...yeah" Letty murmured.  
"You think we woke her?" Letty asked.

"Nah, She would be crying by now if we did..."Dom said with a smile.

"True!"  
"Do you think it's healthy we have this much sex?" Letty asked curiously.

Dom chuckled,"Back in the days we were worse than rabbits. Any where we could get a room or be alone we were on each other like a magnetics..."He said with a smile.

"Okay so obviously we aren't addicted to sex but addicted to each other...wow even better..."She said with a laugh while pulling off, of him.

Letty went over to the opposite end of the bathtub. She stared at her husband intently and gave him a flirty smile. She place her left foot against his chiseled chest. He grabbed at her ankle and started massaging her foot.

"There is nothing wrong with us. We're just happily married and enjoying each other company..."He said with a grin.

"So you won't ever get sick of me or Laila?" She asked with a smile.

"You know that ain't ever gonna happen."  
"Haven't you heard?"  
"According, to the guys I'm whip" He said with a chuckle while he lean forward to give her a quick kiss.

She fell into laughter,"The guys are full of it..."She said in between laughs.

Dom laughs from her comment,"We should get out before our skin turn into prunes."Dom said while getting up and stepping out of the bathtub, first.

He quickly wrap his waist with a towel and reach over for her bathrobe. Letty step out of the bathtub with Dom help and quickly slip on her robe with some help from Dom.

"Thanks,"She kissed his cheek.

"You're very welcome...its been a pleasure"He said with a grin.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

She walked over to the bed to check up on Laila. Letty crawled into bed and lay right next to her sleeping daughter.

"I guess your daddy is right..."  
"There's no waking you up as long as you get your milk straight from the source..."She said with a smile.

"How is she?" Dom asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"She's still asleep..."Letty said while rubbing soft circles against her daughter chubby belly.

Dom smile at the sight of Letty lying next to Laila. He had the perfect wife and daughter, Dom felt extremely blessed.

"Hopefully, she'll sleep through the night..."Dom said while grabbing his gym bag from the floor and placing it on the end of the bed.

"That would be nice and a dream come true for the both of us..."

"But, our reality is she will wake up for her late night feeding.."Letty sighed with a faint smile while crawling over to the end of the bed where Dom place his gym bag.

As Dom was looking for his clothing in his bag. Letty reach inside his bag and pulled out one his shirts as well as a pair of his boxers. Dom was dumbfounded and laughed at her actions.

"You know what!?"  
"I knew you were gonna do that..."  
"That's why I pack extra clothes,"

"This is what I get for always telling you how sexy you look in my clothes,"He laughed.

"Yup, it's..."

"all.…your fault!"

She was now kneeling on her knees against the bed in a upright position. Letty slowly unraveled the rope like fabric around her waist line and easing the robe off her body.

As she flashes him in the nude giving him a miniature show. She licked her lips in a sexually manner and lightly bit down on her lower lip.

"DAMN!"

"…I can never get tired of this"He licked his lips, and grinned widely showing off his pearly white teeth.

She released her signature flirty giggle and he quickly reach over yanking her body forward to him, knocking his gym bag to the floor.

"Your my little...sex kitten.."He whispers against her perfect plump pink lips.  
Letty purred in his ear as she left sweet butterfly kisses a long his neckline.

It didn't take long for Dom and Letty playfulness to get interrupted. As Letty started biting and licking his neck. She heard a knocking sound.

"Dom did you hear that?"

Dom nodded and licked his lips,"Yeah! Sounds like it's coming from the front door"

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asked.

"Nah, not a soul. No one knows we're here other then Mia and Brian..."

Letty covered herself up with her robe and tied the thin-like, piece of fabric around her waist.

Before he pulled away he gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be back…"He told her.

She nodded her head, and sat back on the bed looking over at Laila who was slowly waking up.

"Aww...sweetie you haven't slept that long what's the matter?"Letty spoke softly while picking her up in her arms.


	148. Guess Who?

Meanwhile, Dom went to answer the front door and to his surprise it was a very familiar face.

"Dom I thought it was, you!"  
"I saw your car park out front" the male said.

"Dom! Who is it?"Letty voice was heard from a distance.

Letty came out of the master bedroom holding Laila in her arms.

The mysterious male heard Letty voice and was shock. He couldn't believe his ears, the male slowly took a peak behind Dom and saw Letty standing in her robe holding a baby in her arms. Though, it didn't translate in his mind that she was holding a infant in her arms.

"Is that you Letty?" The mysterious male question out loud.

Letty was taken aback and took a step back. Her expression filled with confusion and curiosity. Dom look over his shoulders and knew right away that Letty didn't recognize him.

"Do I know you?" Letty fire back with her signature fiery latina attitude.

"Look Leon, it's nice see you in all but it's not a good time right now..." Dom explained.

"You didn't tell me Letty was alive.."Leon said with a surprise tone.

"Yeah, a lot things came up..."  
Dom slightly started pushing Leon back outside and keeping the front door close behind, shielding Letty appearance away from sight.

"Why doesn't she recognise me?"  
"It's a long story, and really not the best time to explain. My daughter is trying to sleep..." Dom explained tiredly.

"Wait! You have a kid?!" Leon question in surprise.

Dom nodded his head 'Yes'.

Leon realize he missed a lot and there was a lot to talk about especially Letty coming back from the dead.

"Alright Man! I'll catch up with you later..."Dom told him.

"Do you still have the same number?" Leon asked.

"Always!" Dom smirked.

Just like that Leon walk off the porch leaving Dom and Letty alone. Dom closed and lock the door behind, turning around to face Letty.

* * *

"Sorry about that..."Dom apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?!"  
"You did nothing wrong..."Letty said while turning away from him and walking into the kitchen.

She started digging into Laila's baby bag with her free hand as she held a very fussy and crying Laila in her arms.

"NEHHH" "NEHHH"

"WAHHH!" Laila bursting into tears.

"Dom did you see me pack up Laila's pacifier?" Letty asked with a slight irritated tone in her voice.

Dom follow Letty into the kitchen and reach into the baby bag grabbing Laila's pacifier case from the side pocket. He open up the case and handed it to Letty.

"Take it, sweetie. Take it..." Letty whispered. Laila accepted the pacifier.

Letty sighed from relief.

"Thanks! I thought I wouldn't be able to hear myself think..."Letty said with a smile and faint laugh.

"No, problem...I thought she hated that?"Dom pointed out.

"Apparently...she has a love and hate relationship with the pacifier"

"To top it off, I guess we'll have another sleepless night.."Letty said, tiredly.

"No, I will" He reach over and took Laila out of her arms.

"I brought you here to rest. So that's what your going to do..."He told her with a smile than gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Letty smile at him,"Dom you're really are amazing..."

"I know I can't help it.."Dom said with a proud smile as he rock Laila in his arms, trying his best to keep her calm.

Letty rolled eyes playfully and crossed her arms against her chest.

"About that guy at the door,"

"He knew who I was, do I know him?" Letty asked, curiously.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time together back in the days..."Dom explained softly.

Letty could tell Dom was a little off, first the apologie and now he wasn't exactly giving her much an answer.

"Was he an ex-boyfriend or something?" Letty question.

"NO!"  
"GOD! NO" Dom said, out loud which slightly startled Laila in his arms. She started crying again.

"Dom it was just a simple question no need to scare our daughter..."Letty said softly while taking Laila back and placing her against her shoulder then rubbing soft gentle circles on her back.

Laila crying fell into small whimpers to sniffles and her crying slowly came to a stop.

Dom ran his hands over his bald head and sighed,"Baby I'm sorry" He apologized softly.

Letty brushed it off and walked out of the kitchen then went into the living room. Dom followed behind and grab at Letty overnight bag from the floor.

"Ok! If he isn't an ex"  
"Who is he?" Letty questioned as she grabbed Laila unicorn stuff blanket from the playpen.

"He's just someone from our past. Leon is his name and he used to work at the shop with us. After Jess died he grew distant between the team than shortly after the news of your death. He disappear completely. Vince, Mia, and I never seen him again after your funeral..."Dom explained, softly.

"Leon!?"  
"I think I remember you mentioning that name before,"  
"I remember seeing a old group picture of us. He was in it," Letty said while recalling the picture.

Letty carried Laila back into the master bedroom and Dom follow behind carrying Letty's things in his hands. He drop the bag by the closet, and started getting dress with the clothes he left on the bed.

"After all this time why is he back now?"Letty question while getting into bed with Laila.

"That's what I'm wondering. Honestly, it just makes me worry.."Dom truthfully as he slipped his towel off and got dress.

"From the way you sound, I'm getting the feeling Leon was the type to have trouble follow him where ever he went.." Letty stated softly him as she gently pulled the pacifier from Laila's mouth and partially undoing her robe to breasts feed her daughter.

Laila accepted the offer immediately, and sucked on her mother`s breast.

Laila made greedy little noises that expressed her satisfaction as she placed her tiny hands around the breast.

'This little munchkin is always hungry. You really have an appetite just like your father,' Letty quietly thought to herself as she smile sweetly at her daughter.

"Hate to say it, but that's exactly true..."Dom murmured softly.


	149. Mine, First!

He sighed,"Honestly, I don't want him shaking up our lives. You and I, are finally in a good place. We have a healthy and beautiful daughter. That I'm excited to raise… You two are my universe and I'll be damn if anyone tries to shake it up..."Dom said with a grouchy tone.

"Would look at this Laila...!?"

"You're dadda is growing up so fast..."Letty teased him.

"Haha...Funny"  
"I'm gonna make sandwhich. Would you like one?" Dom asked with a smile.

"Sure, but remember no-"

"No Mayo" Dom finished her sentence with a smile.

"Baby, I got you. No mayo but ranch dressing..."Dom said with a laugh then added,"I will never understand your preference..."

"Hey, don't judge until you try it out.."She said with a cute wink.

Dom walk out the bedroom leaving Laila and Letty alone in the room. She flick on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels. When Letty stop feeling the sensation of Laila sucking. She look down at her daughter to find her falling asleep once again.

Several minutes later Dom came walking into the bedroom with a silver tray in his hands that had two sandwiches and two drinks on it.

Letty had already put Laila to sleep and change out of her bath robe into her black night gown. She tied her up into a messy bun and crawled back to her side of the bed. Laila was asleep in the middle but the closest to Letty.

"She fell back asleep?" Dom whisper softly.

She laughed quietly,"What can I say, my breasts is her weakness..."She said with a smile.

Dom smile at her and chuckled quietly,"There mine too!" He winked at her as he handed her a cold tall glass of rasphberry Lemonade and her sandwhich on a plate. Afterwards, he took a seat on his side of the bed.

"Shut up! There Laila's now. It's her food source..."Letty said with a giggle just before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"There were mine first!" Dom playfully argued back.

"Dom! I can't with you..."  
"For one there weren't ever yours"  
"And two, they are attach to my body"  
"And three I spoil you too much with them.."Letty said with a laughter, then added,"And four, you knock me up! So do the time..."She teases him.

Dom fell into laughter nearly choking on his sandwich,"Wow is that how you really feel?" He asked with a smile.

"Anyone woman who had to carry there husband offspring for 9 months would feel this way. Not only did I have to carry our daughter but I'm carrying her food source, too" She sighed, tiredly.

"Now I know what a cow feels like..." Letty muttered to herself while watching the television with no interest display across her face.

Dom couldn't stop laughing. He tried his best not to be so loud. He didn't want to risk waking up Laila but Letty comments were making his day. His laughter soon grew to stop and his voice became serious, but as well as loving.

"Baby, you are not a cow!"  
"You are far from it. These changes your body experience is a true blessing. You were given the gift of life and that means a lot. I have a beautiful daughter because of you..."

"I love you, Letty..."Dom said truthfully, while leaning forward and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Letty look over at Dom with a shy timid smile across her perfect plump lips. Her cheeks turning into a light rosy pink and her eyes speaking to him saying 'I love you, too',"Thanks..."She said softly.

Dom kissed her forehead and took his thumb to clean the crumbs off the corner of her lips.

"The two weeks we're here just relax and get a lot of rest. I'll take care of Laila, alright?!" He told her.

Letty nodded,"If you say so..."She said with a smile.

Dom chuckle,"I spoil my girls too much"He said, softly.

"You don't spoil us enough!" She joked, back.

* * *

The following morning Letty awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of her covers before letting her brown eyes see the sun's rays.

Slowly and reluctantly, she uncover her face. Letty blink, close her eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her. She sat up, drag her feet off the bed, and rub her knuckles onto her eyes. She stretch her arms above her head and yawn. She watch her legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet.

Letty look around for a brief moment. It finally translated in her mind that she was alone in the bedroom. No sight of Laila or Dom, she look over at Dom side of the bed and saw a small note left on his pillow.

 _ **-Morning, Beautiful!**_  
 _ **I promise that I'll let you sleep in! There's breakfast waiting for you on the table. Laila and I, are on a date. We will back from the beach soon. Love You-**_

She read the note and smile happily. Letty had the day to herself and really had no clue what to do with it. Her time always surrounded on taking care of Laila. She sighed softly, and went into her bathroom to clean up a bit.

Letty slipped into her two piece black and pink bathing suit, as well as black jean shorts. She look at her reflection in mirror and notice the bathing suit fit her like a glove. Perhaps giving birth to Laila and working out as soon possible did justice to her body. Her breast was much more fuller and her hips were curvy, as well lean and sharp. Her stomach was tone and fit. No wonder Dom was instantly turned on when he saw her body.

She grabbed her sunglasses and phone from the nightstand and walk out of the bedroom. Letty went into the living room and saw the breakfast Dom had set for her. It was all her favorites she took a seat and started eating her breakfast.

After eating she quickly clean up a bit and went into her old bedroom, taking her surf board out of the closet and beach towel. It had been years since she last surf, it was an activity she did a lot with her father growing up. Letty left her room and went through the back of the house.

She looked around and didn't see any sight of Laila or Dom. She figured he went walking along the shoreline. Letty walk out onto the beach feeling the gentleness of the sand beneath her bare feet.

The sun's rays resting on the warm water as the clouds rarely exposed itself, leaving the sky to beam blue. Few trees give her a touch of shade to sit beneath. She inhaled the fresh air smelling the salty smell that tickle her nose.

Letty smile at the sight of the waves crashing against the shoreline. She quickly slipped off her shorts and went towards the ocean with her surf board. Letty always remember the power of the wave pushing her board. To feel the movement across, the ocean and that feeling when she gain speed was a thrilling aspect for her. To be right in the middle of nature – feeling the air, hearing the break of the wave as water sprays around her was exciting. With little to no effort she caught the waves with her surf board.


	150. Blue Crush

After a few more minutes of catching wave after wave Letty swam back to shore. As she was walking to shore Letty heard someone trying to get her attention.

She looked over her shoulders and saw one guy walk ahead of the group he had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerising deep ocean blue. His face was strong and defined, his features mesmerizing. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His expression soften the moment his eyes lay on Letty.

 _ **"Hey!"**_  
 _ **"You really awesome out there!"**_

Letty was a little flustered,"Umm...Thanks!"She said, softly while reaching for her beach towel on the ground and drying herself off.

 _ **"I've never seen you around..."**_  
 _ **"Did you just move here?"**_

"Nah,"  
"My husband and I, own that summer house over there.."She turned her gaze towards the white and beige house behind her.

"We come here every now in then,"She replied back, softly with a uninterested tone of voice.

Letty wasn't even sure why she was talking to this guy in the first place. She started drying her hair with the towel when she notice he was clearly checking her out.

 _ **"Oh, you're married?!" The mysterious gentlemen face turned surprise.**_

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Letty fired back with her signature firey Latina attitude.

 _ **"Umm...n-n-no, it isn't, I'm just surprised that's all..."He stutter with his words.**_

Letty smirked cockily, "And why does that surprise you?" She questioned him in a taunting manner, placing a hand on her hip.

 _ **"Well for one your gorgeous..."**_

The corner of her pink plump lips form a crooked smile,"So I can't be gorgeous and married?" She asked with an amused tone of voice.

Obviously, the guy was finding a hard time speaking with Letty. He was lost for words especially now with a certain someone coming up from behind Letty carrying a baby in his arms.

"Is there a problem here?" A deep baritone voice asked from a distance.

Letty heard Dom's voice and quickly turned around, smiling happily at the sight of her husband and her percious daughter. She tossed her beach towel over her shoulder and quickly reach over to Dom, taking Laila from his muscular arms.

 _ **"Uh-Uh…No..."**_  
 _ **"Nah, we're good" The mysterious gentlemen stuttered with his words.**_

As he took one look at Dom. It was safe to say the guy was intimidated with Dom presences. With the way Dom was physically built and how with one glance he already knew he was walking into a dangerous territory.

Letty completely forgot about the guy hitting on her the moment she saw Laila. She happily took Laila from Dom arms and held her daughter, rocking her gently.

"How's mommy's princess?!" Letty spoke to Laila, earning a smile from her daughter.

 _ **"I-I think I should go..."The guy said with a nervous tone of voice, as he back away.**_

"I think that would be in your best interest..."Dom said, bluntly with a intimidating dark glare.

 ** _He quickly left and met up his group of friends who were obviously laughing at him."I can't believe you actually did it!" His friends laughed at him._**

 ** _"I warn you it wasn't a good idea" One of the friends of the group said, obviously knowing the identity of Dom and Letty._**

Dom sighed rubbing the back of his bald head,"Baby, I can't leave you alone for one second huh?" He asked, softly.

Letty smile up at him, and lean forward to kiss his lips.

"Nope!"  
"You can't..."She answered with a giggle, and simply walk away with Laila in her arms.

Dom smile and quickly grabbed Letty's surf board plus black shorts from the ground and quickly caught up with his wife.

"So what was that all about?!" Dom asked, curiously.

"Nothing!"  
"He was just surprise I was married,"  
"Apparently, I can't be gorgoeous and married. All at once..."  
"His words not mine..."Letty said with a laugh.

"Obviously, you made the **poor guy** have a stroke..."Dom chuckled as he sat Letty's surf board on the porch, and walking into the open entrance of the sliding door.

"Now he's a **poor guy** , Dom?" Letty questioned him.

"Come on, Letty!"  
"Every one can agree with me that your not a very approachable person. You're insanely sexy but also **VERY** intimidating. I feel for the guy. He never had a chance..."Dom said with laughter.

Letty turned around to look at him with smile across her face,"So you aren't bother with the fact this guy was trying to pick me up?"

"Let!"  
"I didn't say that...it definitely bother me. Hints, to why I interrupted..."Dom said softly.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully. She knew Dom was right she was a bit of a tough cookie. The only other person who could handle her was Dom and vice versa. These two were made for each other.

"Heh...is that so?!" Letty said while carefully placing Laila inside the playpen.

Dom approach her from behind and wrap his muscular arms around her petite body. She slowly turned around in his arms and drape her arms around his shoulders.

"That is very much so..."  
"I saw you surfing a while ago...you were amazing. How was it?!"He asked softly while leaning forward and placing sweet delicate kisses to her neck. Tasting the saltiness of the ocean from her skin.

"It was great. I forgot how good it felt to be in the water. Honestly, it just brought back happy memories. I thought were lost.. "

Dom smile at her lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"Thank You, Baby, I really needed this..."She said with a smile while stroking her thumb against his cheek.

"You know, I will always do anything for you!" His baritone voice said just before pulling his wife into a passionate kiss. Dom hands slid to her butt cupping both her cheeks in his hand.

He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, granting him access, he delved inside her mouth. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Letty. Slowly, she parted from his lips. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating brown eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Letty watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity.

"I guess by the way you kiss me..."

"That guy hitting on me. Really did bother you huh?" Letty whispers against his lips, softly donning a smirk across her lips.

Dom didn't say anything but just smirk back.

Letty slid her hands down his chest and pushed him back. Dom tripped and fell onto the couch behind him. He chuckled at his wife aggressive actions.

"Why so aggressive?" Dom asked.

She slid her knee in between his thighs pressing her knee against his groin. He inhaled sharply from the pressure.

"I don't know what your talking about?" She said with a seductive tone while leaning forward and hovering over him.


	151. Always Our Little Girl

Dom hands found his way to her hips, and he pulled her forward.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about..."His deep baritone voice.

Letty release a flirty giggle and straddled his lap,"Maybe I do...maybe I don't..."She said with a flirty smile, just inches away from his lips.

"Maybe you do..."He whispers against her lips just before pressing his lips against her own.

His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before there lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, dark wet raven hair, lightly pulling her into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

"WAHHH"  
"WAHHH!~"  
"WAHHH!~"

Letty parted from Dom lips with great hesitation, ending the intense kiss between them.

"And there she goes..." Letty said with a giggle while pressing her forehead against Dom's.

"Truthfully, I was waiting for it."He said with a chuckle.

"You and me both..."She said softly.

"Well, hate to leave you in a bind but it's time for Laila feeding..."Letty said softly while raising off from his lap with a smile.

Dom looked down at his groin and sighed, his erection felt a small bit of discomfort when Letty pulled off his lap.

"Damn!" He groaned.

"I'm sure you can take care of it, yourself!" She teased while walking towards Laila playpen and picking up her crying daughter.

"You did this on purpose!" He smirked.

"Who me!?"  
"No...not at all..." She deny it with a sarcastic taunting tone of voice.

"I'm just simply tending to our daughter..."Letty claimed innocently.

"Riight! I'll be remember that...for next time"Dom told her.

Hours later Dom came out of the shower with a white towel wrap around his waist and Laila in his muscular arms. Laila was pressed gently against his chest, covered up with her pink towel. She had a hoody over her head in a shape of bunny ears. Letty was still in the shower washing up.

"That's right before I forget can you buy some more diapers for Laila? I wasn't sure how long we were staying so I only pack a few..."Letty called out from the shower.

"Yeah, sure no problem..."He shouted back as he placed Laila carefully on the bed.

Her cheeks were moving very softly because she was sucking on her pacifier. Dom smile down at his daughter and cutely showered her with sweet kisses.

"Whose daddy's little princess?!.."  
"Yes...who is she...whose daddy's little princess!?" Dom spoke to his precious daughter while playing with her. Laila eyes continued to sparkle happily and her lips form a smile beneath her pink pacifier.

Letty made sure to have everything lay out for Laila on the bed. So Dom wouldn't struggle going back in forth into there daughters baby bag. After playing with his daughter Dom started lotioning up Laila chubby body with her baby lotion and giving her his famous baby massage.

Letty walked out of the bathroom with towel wrap around her body and smaller towel in her hand, drying her hair. She saw Dom giving Laila a massage and started smiling,"I swear whenever you give her your famous baby massage she sleeps through the night..."She said with laughter, then added,"You know I'm actually kinda jealous..."

Dom laughed as he pour baby powder into her diaper and work on putting it on her.

"That's the first!" He said with a smile as pour a little powder under his daughter neck and arms.

Letty smile at Dom gentleness with their daughter. He went from 'King of the Streets', to 'Dotting Father'. She really love seeing Laila in her daddy big muscular arms. Letty realize very soon that Laila always loved being in her daddy arms, it was always where she had the best naps.

"As well as the last..."She said with laughter.

Dom dressed Laila in a cute pink and black onesie that read 'Daddy's Little Racer' in the front of her pajamas.

"Alright, Princess your all dress! Now it's Daddy's turn..."Dom picked her up and left a cute quick kiss on her lips. He gently placed her back on the center of the bed and surrounded her with pillows.

Letty notice Laila onesie and faintly laughed,"I knew you couldn't wait to put that on her..."She said softly while getting dress into her black tight boy shorts and a white tank top.

"Of Course, I couldn't..."He grinned happily.  
"You know…"  
"I can't wait to teach her how to drive but I also don't want her to grow up..." Dom sighed while getting dress into jeans and white t-shirt.

"Well, Dom you can't teach a baby how to drive..."  
"She's gonna have to grow up..."Letty said with a smile while walking to Dom than placing her hands against his chest. He circle his arms around her pulling her petite body against his own.

"I know your right..."  
"I'm just being me..." He said with a crooked smile.

"Dom, no matter how old...she will always be our little girl.."Letty said with a reassuring smile just before tippy toeing to give him a kiss on the lips.

He smile in the kiss and slowly pulled a few inches away from her sweet lips.

"You know, I love you, right?"He whispers against her lips.  
"I know you do..."  
"You've told me...many times..."She said happily as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Dom chuckled at her reaction and kissed her one last time. Just before reaching behind her for his keys, phone and wallet on the nightstand.

"Alright, I'm gonna get our little racer some diapers, and pick up take out. What do you wanna eat tonight?" Dom askes as slips his wallet in his back pocket.

"Umm..."  
"How about Thai!" Letty said, softly.

"Lemme guess the usual?" Dom question.

"You know it!" She wink cutely at him just before crawling back into bed and taking Laila from the center.

Letty had her back against the head board and placed Laila onto her chest, rubbing soft circles on her daughter back. Dom handed a nursery book to Letty and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit..."He told her with a smile.

His gaze went over to Laila he kissed the back of her wild silky curly hair.

"Daddy will be back soon,"He said softly.

Just like that Dom left the house, leaving his girls home.

"Baby girl it's just you and me, for now..." Letty gave her daughter a kiss and open up the nursery book.

"Since your wide awake mommy is gonna read you a story in hopes those sweet big bubbly eyes of yours gets tired..."She whispers softly just before kissing the top of her daughter head.

Fifteen minutes later Letty and Laila fell asleep. Laila was sleeping on her belly with her blanket over her, in a fetal position. She made sure Laila had enough breathing room and carefully snuggle next to her sleeping daughter.

 *****(。•́︿•̀。) I really thought I posted Chapter 151, already. I've been so busy with school. From studying for my exams, doing homework and writing papers. I'm struggling with finding the time to write chapters for this Fanfic. Hopefully, after this Friday I will be able to make more an effort and have to the time to write more*****


	152. You did what!

**Meanwhile, Dom had just left the store and made it to the Thai Restaurant. As he walked right into the restaurant. He was surprise to see Leon placing an order at the front desk.**

Leon look over his shoulders and saw Dom, he faintly smile at him,"Dom!" He turned around and gave him, slight of a hug. Dom gave a him a hug back.

"How you've been?" Leon asked.

"Good, Sorry I couldn't catch up with you right away. A lot has come up,"Dom explained.

"It's cool, I get it..."Leon said with a chuckle,"Last we talk you mention a kid. I know it's been a long time but man you really surprise me?!"

"And with Letty!?...Bro! Wow!" He said with a proud smile.

Dom chuckle,"Yeah a lot has happen. Letty and I can't be any more happier, my daughter is true blessing..."

"A girl?!"  
"Woah, you got your work cut out for you, again"  
"Letty wasn't easy, and I'm guessing her daughter won't be either..."Leon teases in joking manner.

"You know I love a good challenge and my daughter is a ray of sunshine. She's perfect and my Letty will always be my Letty..."Dom said, proudly.

"How old is she?" Leon asked.

"She's eight weeks old..." Dom asnwered.

"Wow! You guys just had her..."Leon said.

"Kinda sort of!" Dom said softly.

"Oh, right before I forget I'm sorry about my brother..."Leon apologized.

Dom was confused, and wanted to ask Leon what exactly was he talking about but was interrupted.

"Leon what's taking so long?" A voice called out from a distance.

Dom turned around and saw they were interrupted.  
By a guy with dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. His face was strong and defined, his features captivating. Dom soon realize he met this guy before he was actually the one hitting on Letty.

"Get yo ass over here, I need you to meet someone..."Leon called out.

He quickly approach Leon reluctantly and saw Dom was standing right across from him.

"Dom, this is my younger brother Luke. Luke meet Dom..."Leon introduced.

Luke was surprise and hesitated to give him a hand shake. Dom smirked at his reaction, and coolly look back at Leon.

"I had no clue you had a younger brother! Is that why you suddenly left?" Dom questioned.

"For the most part, yes! After Jess death than Letty's, I got word that my younger bro was in the foster system. I didn't want to raise him in that kind of life. It wasn't fair or right,"Leon explained.

Dom nodded his head in agreement. It made sense to Dom now that he had a family of his own. He understood that feeling of wanting to protect a love one.

"Bro! I had no clue..."  
"I didn't think she was married..."  
"I mean, why wouldn't she be married...she's HOT!"  
"What I'm trying to say, is 'Sorry' about the misunderstanding. I had no clue you were family.."Luke was intimidated and nervous all at once, but he finally apologized.

Leon sighed and chuckled afterwards. Dom was taken aback,"It's cool! For one don't let it happen, again. And we're good..." Dom said with a stern tone.

Luke nodded his head in agreement but he couldn't believe he was speaking to the infamous Dominic Toretto. As a kid he heard all the stories from his brother and it was exciting to out a face to the name.

"Dominic Toretto, your meal is ready!" A female voice came out from behind a desk bringing over a brown paper bag.

"We apologize for the long wait. Everything you order is in the bag. As well as a few extras..."The waitress explained with smile.

"Thank You," Dom said, softly.

He look back at Leon and Luke, with a smile,"I gotta head back to the wife. And Leon if you ever get a chance, and comeback to L.A. you can stop by the house for dinner..."Dom offered with a smile.

"Y'all still do Sunday Barbeques..."Leon askes.

"You know it! Just call me up, and we can catch up with the family like old times..."Dom told him with a smile.

"Alright! Thanks" Leon said with a smile, just before watching Dom walk out of the restaurant.

"Dude, he has a kid now..."

"I don't think it's right to drag him into this..." Luke said, softly.

The smile on Leon lips faded away and he sighed tiredly, then ran a hand over his head.

"...Bro! You don't have to tell me, I know..." Leon replied back.

* * *

 **It didn't take long for Dom to arrive back home with the box diapers and dinner. He drop the food off into the kitchen and went into the direction of their bedroom. He saw the lights were off and figure Letty must have had already fallen asleep. Dom quietly push the bedroom door open and walk in, making sure not to wake up Laila. He turn his gaze to the bed and only saw Laila sleeping in center, no sight of Letty.**

He heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and saw Letty walking out, tiredly. As she walked out Letty made eye contact with Dom and tiredly smile at him.

"Your home?" She whispers softly.

Dom nodded his head and walk over to her,."Yeah, I hope I didn't make you wait too long..." He whispers softly.

Letty look at the clock on the night stand. The time **[8:30PM]** , it wasn't necessarily late. She went to check on Laila making sure she was breathing and sleeping in their bed comfortably. Letty made sure to move away any object that may harm her. Dom gently took Letty hand and led out of their held onto Dom hand as he drag her out the room.

"Honestly, I fell asleep and forgot..."She murmured tiredly.

Once they made it into the kitchen Letty let Dom hand go and went into the living room then sat on the couch. She grab the blanket from the top of couch and covered herself, attempting to go back to sleep.

Dom chuckled when he saw Letty disappeared from the kitchen and went straight to couch, curling herself up into a ball. He decided to bring the bag of food to her. Dom sat on the end of couch and took out the food placing every thing in the bag on table. Once he open up Letty's food her nose started tingling and she quickly woke up, with bright eyes.

Dom laughed,"I knew all it take would be the smell..."He teased with a smile.

Letty turned around and gave him a lazy smile,"Yeah, whatever..."She said while taking her plate of food from Dom.

Dom kissed her cheek and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. After finding a movie he sat the remote on the coffee table and started digging into his food.

"I bump into Leon while I was out..."Dom said while eating.

"Is that why it took you minute to get back?" Letty questioned while reaching over the coffee table for her drink.

Dom nodded his head 'Yes',"I actually...Umm...invited him to one of our Sunday Barbeques..."He told her.

Letty nearly choked on her drink, **"You did what!?"**

"Weren't you literally just complaining that Leon came with baggage and you weren't sure about him?!" Letty said with a hysterical tone of voice.

"I know what I said.."  
"When I saw him...with his younger brother. I just maybe he changed and if he didn't at least I would know what he's about..."Dom said softly.

"Wow!"  
"I can't believe you, Dom..." She sighed with a dumbfounded tone of voice and a eye roll, but paused from realization.

"Wait!? Leon has brother! Since when!?" Letty questioned with an eye brow raised.

"I was surprise too. I had no clue. Apparently, the reason why he left was because of his younger brother. He heard his brother was taken into the foster care system and he went after him. After taking him in he decided coming back to L.A. wasn't an option. He didnt think his old life style was the right place to raise a kid..."Dom explained.

Letty lightly bit down at her plump pink lips contemplating everything. She knew Dom had a huge soft spot for family and that often would over shadow his judgement in people.

Dom look at her with curiosity only wondering

"Hmm...I may not remember Leon one hundred percent but I don't trust him..."Letty said truthfully.

"That's why I invited him. I wanna see what he's about..."Dom said truthfully.

"For one you could have just ignore him. I mean it wouldn't have made a difference one way or another..."Letty said bluntly as she ate the rest of her food.

Dom chuckle he knew Letty didn't say it to be funny, but the simple fact that she didn't give a flying shit about Leon amused him.

"Baby, I knew you were cold but damn..."He smirked.

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed,"Dom!"

She stop eating and sat her plate of food back on the coffee table. Letty turned her attention to Dom, and look him in the eyes. Her expression filled with mix emotions.

"Baby, look at me..." She told him.

Dom turned his attention to her and saw the expression on her face. He could tell she was extremely bother by it.


	153. Trust Me

"I know you, and you have this habit of carrying the weight of the world on your back. Especially, when it comes to people you care about..."

"And, if they have a problem. You are the first one to go head on..."

"You make it your business to solve it. Ignoring the consequence of your actions. I understand you have a code and it's 'Family', you didn't turn your back on me even though you thought I purposely did. And I'm so thankful that you didn't give up on me,"

"But, Dom...Baby you just gonna know when to walk away..."

She moved closer to Dom and places her petite hand on his heart.

"You have such a BIG heart. It's one of the many reasons I love you. You always want to see the best in a person, and at times it has clouded your judgement. I'm not trying to be 'cold or hard' on your decision in regards of Leon. All I'm trying to do is protect this..."

She pressed her hand firmly against his heart.

"from getting hurt...i know your tough but like 'Superman', you do have your own kryptonite..."She explained softly as she looked deeply into his brown eyes.

Dom had already sat his plate of food on the coffee table. He placed his hand over her hand that was pressed up against his heart. He couldn't hold back his smile, and grab her around the waist with his free hand. Pulling her onto his lap, her rightful place.

"Letty, baby trust me when I say this..."  
"I hear you and I get you want only the best for me,"  
"You're one hundred percent right, but I can't leave this alone..."Dom explained softly while cupping her face with his hands.

"Dom!"She whined his name softly, and sighed from frustration.

"I know what your thinking and your thinking I'm very stubborn..."He told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, lovingly."But, I can't just simply uninvite him to the barbaque..."He said softly while rubbing soft circles on her back.

"If, you can't, I'll do it..."Letty offered with a bright smile.

"He won't take it personal since I lost my memory in all..."She said, softly.

Dom chuckled, and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Look, Letty, I understand you have a bad feeling about him. I promise if whatever I find out about him. I will walk away and make it clear to him that we don't want anything to do with him, anymore..." Dom tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What if he doesn't give you that choice?" Letty asked with serious tone.

Dom look her in the eyes with great curiosity.

"Letty what aren't you telling me?" Dom questioned her.

"It's not what I'm not telling you. It's what I'm telling you. I'm warning you...if you get too close to Leon. He will burn you and when he does, it'll effect Laila and I,"

"As a mother I made a commitment to protect my daughter at all cost and to always have your back as a wife. But, Dom your walking into an unmarked territory,"

"And, if he does indeed proves me right, I will make sure to tell him..."

 **"A woman's wrath is one thing but a mother wrath is a WHOLE ANOTHER LEVEL..."** Letty told Dom with a threatening tone of voice.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and knew Letty meant well. All she wanted was to protect their family. He nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The last thing he wanted was to make her worry. Hopefully, Leon appearance didn't mean anything and he was just back for a friendly visit. But, deep down in the back of Dom's mind he doubted it, completely.

"I'll make sure whatever it may or may not be, I won't let it touch you or Laila..."He said, softly while stroking her cheeks with his thumb.

"Ok" She whispers softly as she nodded her head.

Letty closed her eyes and lightly pressed her forehead against Dom. Her lips inches away from him. Her petite hands cupping his face in the palm of her hands. The distance between closed, leaving no space between them. Dom and Letty were in one there most vulnerable position. They were having one of there many famous heart to heart moments.

"But, Letty..."  
"I just need you to believe in me..."  
"Can you just do that for me, huh?" Dom asked, sweetly.

Letty open up her eyes and look him in the eyes, sighing softly. Dom took his hands and started rubbing soft circles against her skin, under the hem of her shirt.

"Fine! But, I'm not playing nice..."She told him.

Dom chuckled, and kissed her lips,"I didn't think you would..."He answered back with laughter.

Letty laughed as well and playfully hit against his chest,"Whatever!"

"I'm gonna go check on Laila, she's too quiet..." She said, softly.

Just when she was about to move off Dom lap. She felt his hands tighten on her hips.

"Dom!"

"Before you go give me a kiss...?"Dom asked with a smile.

She laughed,"Is that why you won't let me go?" She asked.

He grinned mischievously and nodded 'Yes'.

She smirked,"Be careful what you wish for..." She warned him.

She drew him toward her with her eyes, he inclined his face toward hers and lay her mouth on his mouth. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Letty.

Her lips were firm against his, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. Dom entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with lust. She moved her hand from his chest to his neck, and pressed her lower half to his groin. His fingers work there way from her back to the back of her head tangling in her long, dark raven hair, lightly pulling her into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

Letty knew this kiss was going to escalate to some thing else. Which meant she wouldn't be able to check up on Laila. With that in mind Letty pulled away from Dom lips, and quickly removed herself from his lap.

"Hold that thought..."She told him.

Dom smirked, as he watch her walk away he stayed eyeing her ass with great pleasure.

"You know I can feel your eyes on my ass..."She said out loud while walking away.

"Just wait until I can get my hands on them. You'll be feeling more than just my eyes..."He said out loud.

"I'm looking forward to that, Bubba!" She said with a flirty laugh.

Five minutes later Letty return to the living room to find Dom passed out on the couch, asleep and already snoring. She quietly laughs and took a blanket from the end of the couch, to cover Dom up with it. Letty kissed his forehead good night,"All this big talk about getting your hands on me. And you are the first to fall asleep..."She whispers, quietly with a smile.


	154. Back in Business

Letty started clearing off the coffee table, and cleaning up. She put the remaining of the take-out in refrigerator. Before going to sleep she made a quick phone call to Ramsey, taking the call inside of her old bedroom.

"Hey, Ramsey!"

"Letty, How are you?! What's with the call?" Ramsey asked tiredly with a yawn.

"I'm good. Sorry for calling you at this time, but I had to ask you for a favor..."

"Sure, what do you need?"Ramsey asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could look into someone for me..."

"Yeah, sure do you know exactly what your looking for about this person..."Ramsey asked.

"I just need to know where this person has been for the last two years up until now. As well as if this person has any relatives..."

"Alright, that doesn't sound hard at all. What's his name?" Ramsey asked.

"His name is Leon, I don't have a last name,"  
"...but I'll send you a picture of him. Do you still have that facial recognition software?"

"I do, just send me whatever you have on this person and I can give a thorough check. But, just give me a few days gather a file on him and I'll contact you as soon as possible..."Ramsey explained.

"Thank You! You have no idea how much I appreciate this..." Letty said with a sigh of relief.

"You're Welcome, and I'm assuming you don't want Dom to know about this?" Ramsey asked, curiously.

Letty faintly laughs,"I would appreciate it, if you didn't mention this to him..."

"No problem! You have my word. I won't say anything..."Ramsey promised.

"I'm curious, how you know...I didn't want Dom to know?"

"No real reason, I guess you can say it was just a feeling..."Ramsey said with a faint giggle.

Letty smile,"I see, I'll send you every thing as soon as possible..."

"No problem, have a good night and send my love to the princess..."Ramsey said sweetly.

"I will, thanks again, good night..."Letty hung up her cellphone and sighed with relief.

Letty wasn't about to let Dom get hurt, or have him get involve with someone who could possibly drag his name into the mud. She left the room and went back to Laila. She crawled under the covers and went back to sleep next to her precious daughter.

* * *

 **[Two Weeks Later...]**

Dom and Letty were finally able to do the reopening of **'Toretto Precision Auto Shop** ', the first week was the busiest week. They were getting a lot request from street racers as well as drop off from regular customers. Dom was working on a car transmission and putting up the last few touches on it. Letty temporarily left one of the cars she was working on. To place orders for new parts they needed for the existing cars in the shop, as well as for restocking.

Brian walked into the garage with lunch in his hands. He knew today was going to be long day for everyone working.

"Dom! Brought you guys some lunch..."Brian called out as he walked into the garage.

Dom heard Brian slid out from underneath the car and sat up looking up at Brian with a smile,"Its about time O'Connor..."

"Where's Letty?" Brian asked curiously while handing Dom his bag of lunch and a drink.

"I think she's in the back office,"Dom got up from the ground.

"Don't worry I'll take it to her..."Dom said while taking the lunch bag from Brian hand.

"Alright, I'll be in my office making a call to Mia. If, you need anything..."Brian told Dom, just before leaving him alone.

Dom left the garage and went into the back. As he walked into the office he didn't see any sight of Letty. He drop the food off on to the desk and look over at the closed door that led to the room he created for Laila. It was a playroom/nursery, he gently turned the door knob pushing it open quietly and taking a peak into the room.

He saw Letty sitting the rocking chair breast-feeding Laila. The cute little infant made greedy little noises that expressed her satisfaction as she placed her tiny hands around the breast. Dom pushes the door further open and stayed standing by the door frame watching the two loves of his life.

Letty look away from Laila and saw Dom standing right in front her. "Is this where your hiding?" Dom asked with a smile.

Letty giggles, and smiles back,"Now you know if I wanted to hide. You wouldn't be able to find me this easy.."She said softly while rubbing soft circles on her daughter cute little chubby belly.

Dom released a deep rumbling laughter. Laila heard his laugh and tried looking for the sound. Letty notice and smile at her daughter,"Aww...my sweet little angel are you looking for Daddy..."She spoke to her daughter.

Just when he was going to take a step into the room. Letty stop him with a hand signal.

"Dom **NO SHOES** in the playroom. Our dirty work shoes ain't coming no where near my daughter sterile environment..."She told him with her signature sassy Latin tone of voice.

Dom took a quick step back,"Damn I forgot..."He said with a chuckle, he loved seeing Letty in her sassy mommy mode.

Dom took off his shoes and place them outside by door. He walked inside the room closing the door behind him and kneeling in front of Letty. Laila sucking came to a slow stop when she saw her daddy's face.

"Eehh...naa"She started making cooing sounds. Her bright pink lips form a smile for daddy.

Her hands and feet fidgeting happily from the sight of daddy. Dom smile at her giving her his finger so she could hold it. She happily grip it and held it tightly, attempting to nibble on his finger.

Dom and Letty laughs at their daughter reaction,"You know, the more time I spend with her. I'm wondering how did I manage to give birth to such happy baby..."Letty said, softly while gently stroking Laila chubby cheeks.

"True, with your attitude I knew it was gamble..."Dom admitted with laughter.

Letty rolled her eyes and nudge at his shoulder."Shut up! You love my attitude and it's too soon to tell. We still have time to see, which side she'll take from..."She said with smirk.

"Yeah, we do..."He lean forward to give his daughter a sweet kiss on her chubby cheeks and with his free hand, he gently stroke her wild curly hair.

"But, to go back on what you said, I think it's cuz she's a mirror of our heart and symbol of our love. I think that's why she always able to smile and be so happy. Whenever we're together..."

"You and I, are at our happiest. And Laila is a product of that result..."Dom answered with a smile as he stare into Laila eyes that twinkle brightly.

Letty smile at him,"You think so?!"

He look up at her and smile back,"I know so"

Dom lean forward to gave her a simple, yet sweet kiss on the lips."Before I forget Brian brought us some lunch, it's in the office..."He told her, while gently taking Laila for her arms.

"It's about time. He left hours ago..."Letty said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

He carefully prop her up against his shoulders and gently pat her back. Trying to get her to burp. Letty took the opportunity to fix her self. She pulled her bra straps back up and pulled her shirt up.

"You know you don't have to get dress so soon..."He told her with a grin while watching her get dress.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully and smiles,"Even, if I don't! You still ain't getting nothing..."

"You are so lucky I love you..."He said with laughter.

She laughs,"I'm lucky?!"She questioned.

"The way I see it. You're lucky I love you. And **I'M STILL TOLERATING YOU**..."She said softly while getting up from the chair and taking Laila from Dom arms.

"Come here angel,"

"Daddy has **NO CLUE!** How good he has it with us..."Letty said softly while walking pass him.

"So, is that how it is?"

"It's two against one..."Dom asked with a smile.

"You know it!" Letty winked at him.

Dom ran his hand over his bald head and slightly shook his head as he chuckle.


	155. A Friendly Visit

"Are you still working on that kid car?" Letty asked while gently placing a fussy Laila back into her crib, "it's ok angel mommy is right here..."She said softly while rubbing her daughter belly gently trying to come her down. Laila started calming down which have Letty the chance to put her pacifier back into her daughter mouth.

"Yeah, this kid wants all these new modification. And it ain't a job just for one person..."Dom admitted,"I need a Letty touch..."He smile at her.

"I told you when you took in the car. It would be too much for just one person. Now you need me…ehh?"Letty said softly while straighten her back just after putting Laila in her crib. She walked out of the little nursery room. Dom follow and closed the door behind them, gently.

"Yeah, I know...you did warn me. But, you know I love a good challenge..."He said with a chuckle.

She turned around and look at Dom with a smile but it was her typical sweet smile but 'I told ya so' smile,"Well, continue to do this challenge by yourself..."She shrugged.

"Come On! Baby..."He whined cutely.

"Get your wing man, Brian! To help..."Letty suggested.

"He's not good as you..."Dom said, bluntly.

Letty laughs,"Wait until he finds out you said that..."She said with laughter.

She had plans to help him out, anyways. But, seeing her husband beg for her help was way more exciting and entertaining.

"Letty!"

"Dom!" She imintated him, playfully.

"You know what, forget it!" Dom groaned and turn away to walk out of the room.

"Alright, if I help you, what do I get in return?"Letty asked curiously.

"You'll get a forever grateful husband..."He said with a bright smile.

"Umm...I think I'll pass..."  
"I already have that..."  
"What else you got?!" Letty asked with a grin.

Dom already knew what she wanted but was trying to dodge it at all cost, but just like the whip husband he was to Letty. He gave into Letty.

"Fine, I'll let you drive **THE CAR** for one week..."Dom told her with a reluctant sigh. The car he was referring to was the **_1970 Dodge Charger_ ** the originally belong to his Dad.

"Make it two and we have a deal..."She said with a smile and giggle.

"Woman you're killing me..."He groaned as he walk over to her. Dom took his car keys out his pocket and handed it to her.

"Not at all...you love me..."She happily took his car keys from him, but in the process Dom snatch her hand and gently pulled her to him by the waist.

"I do love you..."  
"But..."  
He left no space in between them,"You know that isn't really a fair exchange..."He said in a seductive tone of voice.

"DOM!"

"Do you want me to list out the things we have to do with that car?"

"Cuz I can..."She told him.

Dom knew it was a lot and fair exchange, but he was just trying to pull more of Letty strings for fun.

"Let! I gave you my car for two weeks. Shouldn't I get something in return..."He said with a devious grin, while sliding both his hands down her butt and getting a firm grip of both her cheeks.

"Well, you get my help in return"

"Wasn't that clear in the beginning of the conversation..."She pointed out with a laugh while circling her arms around his neck.

"I know...I'm just pulling your strings..."He whispers against her lips just before kissing her.

She giggles in between the kisses, and slowly pulls away."As much as I love making out with my husband in his office. We have a lot of work to do..."She said with a smile, while pulling away from his grasp.

"Don't remind me," He sighed tiredly.

"How about we continue this for a few more minutes..."He suggested with a smile.

"I'm beginning to think the only reason you want me working at the shop is for your own selfish pleasure..."She said while taking a seat on Dom desk.

Letty saw the bag of food and grabbed it, opening it. And tossing a couple of fries into her mouth.

"Guilty!" He joked with s smile.

She laughs,"See! I knew you had another motive.."She said in joking manner.

"Baby, I'm kidding, you know these past few weeks having you here has been great. You've help out a lot, and we've been having a lot more customers then usual.."Dom said with a smile.

* * *

Roman pushed open the door, and peak his head into the office.

"Word on the street is cuz your wife is **HOT!** And she knows what she's doing with the cars..." Roman blurted out, "Surprise, you haven't caught on. Yo! Woman has a reputation..." Roman said with a smile.

Letty fell into laughter because Roman appearance was SO random and caught her off guard. Brian stood behind Roman,"Man! Once **BIG MOUTH** always a **BIG MOUTH!** "

"Bruh! It ain't like it's a secret..."Roman said, out loud.

Dom chuckled he was aware of the new generation street racers crushing on his wife, but it didn't phase him. He was well aware those kids didn't compare to him and what he had with Letty was too real.

"Anyways, what's with the visit Roman?" Dom asked, while taking a seat in his chair and pulling himself into his desk. Letty lightly shook her head to the side from amusement as she continued eating her lunch.

"I wanted to make sure y'all coming to the family gather this weekend at my place..."Roman said with a family.

Letty turned her attention to Dom wondering if he would consider it. Dom saw the look in Letty eyes and sighed,"Man, I'm not sure...we just open up two weeks ago and we have a lot to handle at the shop..."He said, tiredly.

"What about you, Letty?"Roman asked.

"Uhh...I can't leave Dom on his own. Taking care of Laila requires a lot of attention. She's only two months. And we're also back up in the garage..."Letty told Roman.

"It's a family gathering you can bring Laila as well. Mia is also bringing Jack..."Roman added.

"Wait, Mia is going?!" Brian said in surprise.

"Bruh, how do you not know yo wife is going?" Roman turned his attention to Brian, and they were going back to back arguing about who was useless.

Meanwhile, Letty finished eating and turned her attention to Dom.  
"Baby, what do you think?"Dom asked her.

Letty smile at him and pull off his desk then taking a seat on Dom's lap and crossing her legs.

"Now you already know what I think.."She said softly while taking her arm and placing it behind his neck. Dom protectively wrap his arms around her and look up at her.

"I do..."  
"You're thinking we should go and take a break for once. Instead of keeping Laila cooped up in the shop or house. You also think it would be good idea for all of us to get some from fresh air..."Dom said with a smile.

Letty smile at him and kiss his cheek, "See..."

"You already knew what I was thinking.."She whispers in his ear, softly while leaving sweet butterfly kisses along his neckline and slipping her hand under the hem of his shirt. Letty started rubbing soft circles against his muscular chest.

"Is this your way of trying to get me reconsider my decision?"Dom asked with a smirk.

"Mmm...maybe!~"She purred in his ear. Letty knew whenever she purr for him, it was one of his many weaknesses when it came to her.

"Dom it's only one night, I'm sure we'll catch up in the shop before this weekend..."She said, softly.

"It's not like you to want to go, to these sort of things..."Dom told her, softly.

"True, you got me there,"

"But, it'll be nice to be out for once. Come On! Old Man live a little..."Letty said in a joking manner.

"Now I'm old?!" He laughed, then added,"I don't think a old man could tire you out. The way I did last week..."He winked.

Letty giggles,"Shut Up! So, Baby is it a 'Yes'?"She asked.

"It is!"  
"You know I can't say 'No' to anything that involves your happiness..."He said with a smile.

She smiles happily and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Dom chuckled and kissed her back.

Roman and Brian grew tired with all the back in forth insults. They turned to their attention to Dom and Letty, who were busy making out.

"Y'all never gonna come out of this honeymoon phase huh?"Roman said with a smirk.

Dom and Letty heard Roman comment, they slowly parted from the kiss laughing,"Not a chance..."Dom smirked.

Letty look over her shoulders and smile,"Roman it'll make more sense to you when you find the right woman that will take **YOU AS IS**..."She teased him.

Dom and Brian laughed at Letty's comment, his wife had such a mouth on her and he loved it.

"Dom you gotta do something about that wife of yours..."Roman complained.

"Can't! Wife says and does as she please..."Dom said proudly with a chuckle.

"But, to answer your question from earlier, we'll be there..."Dom told Roman with a smile.

"Aiight, sounds good. Don't forget it's a formal gathering. So, dress to impress, but also bring a change of clothes..."Roman told everyone.


	156. A Mother's Love

Brian and Roman walked out Dom's office, shortly after Letty followed behind. They all stood outside the garage standing next to their cars.

"See...what did I tell you!?"  
"Told you he wouldn't remember.."Letty smirked while crossing her arms against her chest.

"Are you sure he's clueless?"Brian asked, curiously.

"Trust me, he doesn't remember anything unless it revolves around Laila and I,"Letty said, bluntly.

"Well, I did everything you asked Letty. Everything is plan accordingly. All that is left is Letty's part..."Roman said.

Brian chuckled,"You know I gotta hand it to you. You're infamous for your loud ass mouth. But, your proving that you can keep a secret..."

"That's cuz...I told him. I would kick his ass if he didn't..."Letty intervene with a smirk.

Roman sighed, he didn't say anything back because he witness one too many times of her temper. This feisty little Latin had a temper that didn't compare to the hulk. He learn very quickly not be on her bad side.

After a little more small talk and planning amongst the three of them. They all went there separate ways. Brian went back home to Mia and Jack. Letty return to the garage to finish working on the car from earlier that morning. Dom and Letty took turns checking in with Laila, but unfortunately time wasn't at their side.

"Baby, it's getting a little late, I can finish up the rest on my own. You can go home with Laila..."Dom told her as he pulled away from being under the hood of the car.

"You sure?" Letty asked.

"I'm sure, I don't want you out so late with Laila." Dom explained, softly.

Letty walk up to him with an amused smile on her face "Aww...look at you being all protective"She teased him.

Dom laughed,"Call it whatever you want it, but I don't want my girls on the road driving back home so late..."

Letty placed her hands up against his chest as Dom circle around her waist pulling her body against his own and giving her sweet kiss on the lips.

"Alright, I'm gonna clean up and head back home with Laila..."She said softly.

"I'm gonna finish up and meet you back home..."He said with a smile.

"Ok, sounds like a plan..."She kissed him one last time before pulling away from his embrace.

It didn't take long for Letty to clean up. She wash her hands clean and changed out of her work clothes. Letty pack a couple Laila things in her bag and carefully took her daughter out of the crib.

"It's time to go home with mommy"She spoke to her daughter happily.

Letty came out of the office with Laila in her arms and the baby bag, in her hand. Dom took Laila bag and help Letty get settle into the car.

"Before you get back. I'll have dinner ready. Do you have anything in mind, for tonight?" She asked while strapping Laila up in her car seat.

"Letty you don't have to, we both had a long day and I know your tired..."Dom told her while placing Laila bag on the passenger seat.

"Trust me, if it bother me, I wouldn't be offering or cooking for you..."She said, truthfully.

After strapping Laila into her car seat. Letty straighten her back and turned around to look at him. She could tell Dom was exhuasted. Letty reach out to his face and gently stroke her thumb against his cheek lovingly."Dom I think you should reconsider it. I know we just reopen, but it won't hurt to hire an extra set of hands to work at the shop. It'll be good for the both of us..."Letty explained, softly.

Dom left a kiss on her forehead and sighed, tiredly.

"You right, but I don't feel comfortable hiring someone I don't know anything about. Especially, now we have Laila at the shop. I don't want her around strangers but only around family..."

"Well, there you have it. How about you get Gisele, Han and Tej, to join us." She suggested with a smile.

"I would suggest Roman but you and I, already know he'll talk all our customers away.."She said, teasingly.

"Looks like Roman has become your new punching bag..." He said with an amused tone.

Dom chuckled, and gave Letty a huge bear hug just before sending her off.

"I'm sure they have there own thing going on. I would hate to bother them. But, I'll consider it.." He told her.

"Well, think about it. Never hurts to ask..."Letty gave him a quick kiss on the lips and slip into the driver seat of his car.

Dom nodded his head, he look over at the back seat and saw his daughter big bubbly eyes staring up at him. He smile at her lovingly."I love you princess, daddy will be home soon..."He kiss her forehead and close the car door shut.

"To answer your question. You can make your famous mash potatoes and steak" Dom told her with a smile.

Letty giggles,"You know I had a feeling you would want that...do you also want me to make extra of that sauce you love?"

Dom eyes lit up from happiness,"Always!" He said with a smile.

Letty started up the car and gave him a quick kiss,"Alright! See you later..."She drove off.

Dom watch her drive away once he couldn't see the tail lights of the car, anymore. He went back into the shop and continued working on putting the finishing touches on it. After completing the car he lock up the shop and work on cleaning up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Letty made it back home with Laila. She carried Laila up the stairs into the master bedroom flicking on lights and carefully placing Laila onto the bed, she added pillows around her for safety. She went into the bathroom and started running the bath water. After collecting Laila things from the nursey. She started undressing her daughter, as well as herself.

"It's bath time, baby girl..."

Letty was sitting in the bathtub with Laila on her lap. She held her up so she wasn't submerge in the water. Letty took her daughter pink wash cloth and pour some baby wash soap onto it, then gently rubbed it along her daughter body. Laila took both of her hands and started nibbling on her small fingers, happily as she curiously look around her. Letty pour some water against her daughter curly hair and gently rubbed her head.

"You know Laila you are by far the cutest baby girl I ever lay my eyes on, not trying to be bias because I'm your mommy and you literally came out of me. But, it's true..."

 _ **"You are so beautiful. Baby girl never let anyone tell you otherwise. Your beauty is your stregnth. I'm not just talking about your physcial beauty but the beauty within. It's okay to carry yourself with the highest regards. Don't ever settle for less, always shoot for the stars. Remember anything is possible as long as your heart is in it..."She spoke to her daughter with so much love and compassion.**_

As Letty spoke to her precious daughter, Laila continued making cooing sounds and wiggling in her mother's lap. Her bright bubbly eyes continued staring into the eyes of her mother, and smiling happily whenever her mother spoke to her.

"Mommy will always love you..."Letty raised her daughter mid air and showered her daughter face with kisses. Laila continue smiling obviously loving the attention from her mother.


	157. I Didn't Hear You Come In

Letty was so wrap in the moment with her daughter that she didn't hear Dom come into the bathroom. She only realize it when she heard a clicking sound. Letty quickly look away from her daughter and saw Dom standing by the door way with a camera in his hand.

"Dom!"

Dom smile at her as he continued snapping photos of Letty and Laila in the bathtub together.

"Will you stop with the pictures..."Letty laughs.

"No, when she gets older I'm going to show these to her..."He teased.

Letty raised an eye brow then rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, I didn't hear you come in..."Letty said softly while rinsing her daughter off with water.

Dom laughs,"That's because you were busy giving our daughter. Your motivational speech..."He said with a smile.

Letty rolled her eyes, playfully"...It's good to talk with them at this age..."She said with a smile while looking back at Laila.

"I know she's way too young to understand, but I just want to keep telling her how important she is and how love she is..."Letty gently stroke the top of her daughter hair.

Dom couldn't stop admiring Letty. Everyone on the outside knew his wife to be this badass tough chick who didn't take shit from anyone. Though, no one knew that Letty heart held so much warmth and grace. He knew that he was lucky to be the special one to witness the purity of his wife heart.

"You're right to do so..."He said, sweetly.

"When did you come back?"

"I thought you were gonna get back late. Like, last time. So I didn't make dinner cuz I figure I had time..."Letty explained, softly while getting up from the bathtub with Laila in her arms.

Dom grab Laila pink towel from sank and quickly wrap it around his daughter body, and taking Laila from Letty.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You can take care of it when you have a chance..."He told her while cradling Laila in his arms.

Letty grab her towel drying herself off and taking her bath robe then slipping it on.

"Do you want me to get Laila dress?" Dom askes while showering his daughter with kisses.

"No I can do it. Besides, you are in desperate need of a shower..."She said with a laugh as she took Laila from Dom.

"I thought you said you love it when I sweat." He said with a chuckle.

"Uhh...I love it when you sweat from a distance..."She teased him with laughter,"Besides try being considerate to your daughter. She just took her bath. I think she would perfer a pair of clean hands changing her..." She said while walking out of the bathroom with her daughter leaving a laughing Dom by himself.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you. Remember! I know where you sleep..." Dom said while undressing in the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Baby, Bring it on..."She said out loud with a smile.

Letty changed her daughter into fresh pair of pajamas and place her into the bassinet. Before leaving her she slip her pacifier into her mouth.

"Mommy gotta make dinner once I'm all done. It'll be time for your next feeding. So be patient for mommy..."She told her softly and gave her a sweet kiss before leaving her side.

Letty peak her head through the bathroom door and saw that Dom had already got into the shower,

"Dom!" She called out.

"Yes! Baby!" He answered.

"Laila is inside her bassinet when your done with your shower and dress. Could you bring her down with you?" She asked.

"Sure no problem..."He replied back.

"Thanks, I'm gonna start on dinner.."She told him.

Letty slip on a red thong and grab one of Dom black t-shirts and slip it on, then pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun. She made her way into the kitchen and began cooking. It didn't take long for  
Dom to come out of the shower he walk into the bedroom as he dried himself off with his towel. He wrap the towel around his waist and walk over to Letty side of the bed to check on Laila.

Laila was covered with a blanket and was sleeping peacefully. One of her little hands was resting on her chin. Her cheeks were moving very softly because she was sucking on her pacifier. She was the most beautiful thing Dom had ever seen.

Dom quietly back away trying not to disturb his sleeping daughter. He took a look on the bed realizing his t-shirt was missing all that was left his boxers and his grey sweatpants.

"...Letty~"He sighed.

He quickly got dress into his clothes and grab a white wife beat from the draw, slipping it over his head. Dom knew Letty wanted Laila downstairs as well but he didn't want to risk waking her up.

Letty look over her shoulders and saw Dom coming down the stairs by himself."Dom, aren't you forgetting someone...?"

Dom smile at her and faintly chuckled,"I didn't forget our daughter. She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. You know how she gets when she awaken before time..."

Letty rolled her eyes, playfully."I do know! And I also happen to know, our little angel grow horns when she hasn't had her feeding..."

Dom burst into laughter from Letty comment.

"I can't believe you just said that about our daughter..."Dom said while coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her.

Letty shrugged,"It's true though...whenever she's hungry she gets very moody"She said, softly while stirring the sauce inside the pot.

"Hmm...Kinda reminds me someone I know..."He said while looking down at Letty with a smile.

Letty felt his eyes on her,"I do not get moody when I'm hungry..."She denied.

"Yes you do! You were much worst when we were kids though..."He pointed out with laughter.

"Whatever!" She tried pushing him away but he held onto her body.

"You still want me to get her?" Dom whispers in her ears while leaning his face in the crest line of her neck leaving sweet butterfly kisses against the skin of her neck.

"Mm...don't worry about it. Let her sleep. I'll feed her in a bit..."She said, softly.

"Okay...sounds good…"He whispers softly while slipping his hand underneath the hem of her shirt working his way to her panties.

"Dom, stop it. You gonna make me burn the food..."Letty giggles as she slaps his hand away.


	158. Mine To Keep

He reach over with his free hand and turn off the stove, "See! Problem solve..."He said with a smile.

Letty giggles as she turns around in his arms. Dom didnt hesitate to pin her back against the wall.

"Aren't you tired?"Letty asked curiously as she ran her hands up against his chest over his wife beater.

"Kinda sort of, but I'm in the mood for dessert not dinner..."He told her with a wild grin.

"Mmm...Is that so?"

"What If I told you...your dessert wasn't ready to be eaten..."She told him, seductively.

"Well, That's fine, I would just tell the dessert. I'm okay with just a sample..."He whisper against her lips.

Dom lean in close until only the breath of their own touch, their lips finally graze slightly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and when he got back to the middle he take her lip lightly with his teeth. He then sucks lightly on it and again graze his lips over hers.

The kiss continues soft and teasingly until they can't take it any longer.

Her hands glided along the sides of Doms neck and onto his bald head. She pulled him closer and strained upward. Her mouth was sweet, and her velvet tongue came out to touch his own, tasting, testing, exploring the feel and texture as he did the same. Despite his desire to savor the experience, Letty's fingers tightened painfully in his scaple. Her nails scratched his scalp as she tried to get closer. He snaked an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

He filled her mouth, stroking the most sensitive spots and retreating only to return. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as his mouth slanted over her's again. She arched into him, bringing her breasts in contact with his chest, and he made a sound like a growl.

"WAHHH!"  
"WAHHH!"  
"Nee...WAHH!~"

The two love birds heard their daughter crying through the baby monitor. Letty reluctantly pulled away from Dom lips, though Dom work his attention to her neckline, sucking and licking against the skin of her neck.

"Dom!" She softly moan out his name.

"Laila is crying I gotta go..."She mumbles softly.

Letty was falling into a trans as Dom continued sucking against her skin and creeping his hand inside her inner thighs.

"Mmm...I know..."He answers back.

Her mind was becoming clouded with temptation but she quickly snap out of it when she felt Dom hands snaking his way into her thong. Letty slap his hand away from her inner thigh and gently pushed him away.

"Hear me when I say this!"  
"You will eat the dinner I made you while I go upstairs to feed our daughter. Once I'm finish putting her to sleep. You will be in bed waiting for me. You got it?!" She told him.

Her voice was demanding and her eyes were filled with lust. Dom eyes were the same, but his gaze was filled with lust and desire.

Dom licked his lips and chuckled,"Yes Ma'am"He smirked.

Letty smirked back,"Now that's a good boy..."She gave him a quick pop kiss on the lips, and ran up the stairs to Laila.

* * *

It didn't take long for Letty to feed Laila, her daughter was more sleepy than hungry. Letty placed Laila in her nursey for the night before walking out the room she turn on her daughter baby monitor and kiss her cheek good night.

"Sweet Dreams, Angel..."She whispers softly.

Dom was finished eating and did the dishes, he made it back into the room before Letty. Dom slipped off his sweat pants and got under the covers. He took his phone from the night stand and started going through his messages. Once Letty walk into the bedroom she got on the bed.

"How's my princess?" Dom asked while looking down at his phone.

"She's good. Looks like she was more sleepy than hungry..."She said, softly while crawling over on to Dom side of the bed and straddling his lap. Dom nodded his head showing he heard her.

Once Dom felt Letty sitting on him. He look away from his phone and at her. He smirked at the sight of his shirt on her body.

"You know I was going to wear that shirt..."He told her.

Letty smile seductively,"Oh! You mean this shirt?"She look down at it, and playfully tug at the bottom of her shirt.

She lightly bit down at her lower lip, and lean towards Dom ear blowing cool air into it.

"If you want it, back. You're gonna have to work for it..."She purred in his ear, seductively.

Dom grinned widely and tossing his phone at the end of the bed.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be...Bubba!"She replied back as she trailed kisses along his neckline.

Dom slip his hands under the hem of her shirt and rested his hands on her hips. He forcefully tug her forward leaving no space in between them. Letty giggles from the force she loved it whenever he was rough with her, but his roughness always had a gentleness to it. She wrap her arms around his neck and pressed her forward against his own. There breaths now mingling with each other.

"Well, I accept the challenge..."  
"And while I'm at it. I will show you. That you only belong to me. Your **LOVE** and **BODY** are **MINE** to **KEEP**!"Dom told her just before pressing his lips against her's and kissing her with so much force.

She grinned in the kiss finding her husband possessiveness at that moment, in time, very sexy. Truthfully, she would argue with Dom telling him off. Making it clear to him that she wasn't an object. But, she saw the look in his eyes and decided to let him, have it.

Dom wasted no time helping Letty remove his shirt from her body. He found that she wasn't wearing a bra which made things much easier for him.

Letty excited Dom when her hands slither up his chest and she presses hard with her fingers on his abs, pushing him against the head board. She slips her tongue into his mouth and he bites gently down on it at her bottom lip before he kisses her. Her right hand moves down to the his boxers. He kisses her harder and groans against her mouth when she slid her hand into his boxers and grabs him. Dom grew excited and impatient and flipped their position. He had Letty on her back against the mattress and he now hovered over her in between her legs.

As soon as his lips separate from hers, she looks up into his eyes and wraps her hands around his neck. She lifts up from the bed slightly, bringing her mouth back to him. This time she kisses him, softly parting his lips with hers. When their tongues meet, she moans and he pushes her back against the mattress, kissing her this time.

For the next few minutes they were completely lost in what feels like sheer perfection. Dom slowly parted from her perfect lips to catch his breath.

He took his time admiring his wife's beauty, visible even in the shadows: the arch of her cheekbones, the pout of her mouth, her large, expressive eyes. He lifted her chin and brought their lips together. It was the kiss of an ardent lover, communicating with his mouth that he desired her. Dom pressed his tall body against her petite one, his fingers tangling in her soft brown her.


	159. BEG!

Dom and Letty legs tangle, their chests collide, and the tip of his tongue runs along her lips until she open her mouth and let him in. A breathy noise escapes the back of her throat, but it seems to encourage him. Desire and heat radiates through the entwining of their tongues. One of his hands grips her waist. His other hand travels down her side, his thumb tracing her ribs, before resting on her hip. Tightening his fingers around her, he lifts her up. Gasping, she hook her legs around his waist in a vice-grip.

He slowly parted from her lips once more causing a moan to escape Dom's and Letty's throat as he gently caressed her breasts, her nipples pebbling under his gentle touch. She grew impatient and tired of the teasing.

"Won't you just have me already?" She asked with frustration.

Dom chuckled, and smirked at his wife impatience.

"Don't worry I will, and when I do you'll be begging me to not to stop..."He told her.

"If you say so..."Letty eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of his cock with her palm.

"But, I'm pretty sure it'll be you who will be begging..."She winked at him.

Dom wasted no time and tore off Letty's thong with force. Ripping the dainty fabric into pieces, it surprised Letty leaving her in shock.

"Dom! That was my favorite pair..."She said in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you more!"He laughed and pulled her into another kiss but soon work his way to her neck. Dom slid his hands between her legs, positioning fingers and thumb the way she'd like it.

He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, where she'd always been ticklish. "Ooh," she whispered. "Ooh! Dom," she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam and lost herself inside her own pleasure.

Dom watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist and snapped her hips up, once, twice, four times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, he'd slipped inside her.  
After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the heat, he would explode. He reached down and stroked her cheek, then her hair. "Ah, Dom!" she whispered, swiveling her hips in a way he knew would send him right over the edge.

She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," she whispered.

Dom couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Letty moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Dom...Dom!~"She cried out his name.

"Fuck! Letty!" he gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant.

Dom grab her thigh and held it up against his hip as he continued thrusting into her with passion. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild and scatter everywhere, and her face was glowing.

"Are you all right?" He asked. He sounded as if he was holding himself in check, as if it took all of his will to do so.

Letty arched and stretched beneath him. Her movements sent him deeper, and she liked that.

"I've never been better," She practically purred.

As his thrusts gain a steady tempo, she brings her hands to his pecs, his nipples, down his abs, clamping her legs around his waist, driving him further into her until their sweat-slick bodies are sliding together.

"Good! Because this is just the beginning," He told her breathlessly.

His thumb rubbed around a sweet spot and her eyes rolled back into her head. So close. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing.

He shifts his weight, rotates his hips slightly. And she can feel his cock move inside her, brushing ever so slightly against the soft fleshy wall. He slides his length in slowly. Teasing. He slides in all the way until he's pressing against her pelvis. Letty can feel him hard, pressing against her wall. And he holds it there. She was just about to come.

"Ahh...Dom!"

"I want you to beg!" He told her with a groan.

She threw her head back and held onto to him tightly around his neck. He planted kisses on her throat while slowly pumping his cock in and out of her. The more he did so, the wetter she became, turning him on even further.

"NO!" She moans out, breathlessly.

He smile deviously taking both her hands and pinning them over her head against the bed.

"I'm not gonna ask a second time..."He whispers in her ears.

"And, I won't change my answer..."She told him with a flirty giggle.

Since she refused Dom decided to give her a little taste of what's to come if she didn't do as she was told.

"Fine! You wanna play that game..."He smirked.


	160. What Did I Do?

After a few more minutes of making love Dom and Letty grew exhausted. They lay in bed tangle up in the silk satin sheets together. Dom had an arm wrap around Letty with his free hand he ran his fingers through her long silky hair. She rested the side of her face against his chest while tracing soft circles on his skin. Their legs were tangle together gently rubbing up against each other.

"Mmm..."  
"That was amazing!~"Letty whispers, softly, her tone of voice was relax and her expression calm, she felt like she was in paradise.

Dom chuckled and smile at her, kissing the top of her head. He ran his fingers a long her bare back bringing shivers down Letty back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it because Letty-"  
"...Baby! You made my night once again..."He said with a proud smile.

She lift her face away from his chest and look him in the eyes,"No matter how much we make love. It always feels like the first time...that adrenaline never stops..." She paused and continued,

"To be honest, I never thought or saw myself having this sort of connection with anyone..."She faintly giggles and smiles at him, sweetly.

"I don't want to sound full of myself or crazy but I feel like you were made for me. And just only me,"She admitted to him, lovingly.

Dom didn't expect to hear that from Letty, it really took him by surprise. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and deepening it every chance he had. She slowly parted from the kiss releasing one of her signature flirty giggles.

"You know it's just more than a blessing to have you back..."

"Letty, I swear I'm never letting you go" He promised her with great conviction in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way..."She said with a smile, and winking at him.

Letty sat up in bed with the sheets tangle around her body. She looked around for her clothes, but realize everything was scattered on the floor. Dom reach for wrest slightly pulling her.

"Where you going?" Dom asked with a relax smile.

"I gotta go pee and check on Laila..."She told him.

Dom slightly sat up in bed leaning forward to kiss her lips. He flip her long hair away from her neck and left some kisses against the skin of her neck.

"Stay for a few more minutes..."He whispers.

Letty toss her head back from laughter,"As tempting as that sound. I still have to pee and check on Laila. She's been suspiciously too quiet.…"

"And you have work first thing in the morning. Plus, our daughter has a doctor's appointment...later today that I gotta take her to..."Letty explained while looking over at the nightstand and taking a look at the clock.

It was already **[12:30 AM]**

Dom pulled away from her neck,"You have a good point" He chuckled.

"In that case 'Thank You' for a good time. Pleasure doing business..."He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes playfully," **Wow! Fuck You!** " She told him with a crooked smile.

"You already did. **OVER** and **OVER** , and **OVER!** "He replied back with a devious grin, than added,"You were very submissive tonight...took you long enough but I finally got you where I wanted you..."

Letty smirked,"Good! Remember That! Because Dominic Toretto, all that will **EVER BE IS A MEMORY**..."

"So remember it well, cause it won't **EVER HAPPEN AGAIN**..."She told him.

He grinned widely,"Baby! You can say that all you want but you know it'll happen again..."He said, proudly.

"Yeah, whatever..."She said while pulling out of bed and grabbing her silky satin robe from the foot board of the bed then slipping it on. Dom watch her get dress enjoying every second of his wife nudity before she covered up.

"Dom stop with the drooling and the oogling..."She said with laughter as she threw his boxers at his face. He laughed and pulled it off his face, smiling at her.

She walked into their bathroom,"I can't help it...You're just so damn sexy" He grinned.

After flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She came right out, and headed towards their bedroom door.

"Uhh...huh"  
"I'm gonna go check on Laila. I'll be back..."She said, softly while walking out the room.

* * *

Letty walked into the nursey and quietly walked over to Laila crib. She saw her daughter chest rising and falling rhythmically, slow breathing, though she notice Laila skin to be a bit clammy. Letty quickly and carefully pick up her sleeping daughter who seem to be displaying a fever.

She quickly took her temperature and notice she had a light fever. Letty started to panic a bit. She quickly left the nursey and went back into the bedroom. Dom was still lying in bed on the verge of falling asleep until he heard his name being called out.

"Dom!" Letty called for him.

"Mhm...Yeah!..."Dom mumble tiredly.

"Dom! There is something is wrong with Laila..."Letty said, worriedly.

Letty never seen Dom move so fast. Dom quickly snap up in bed with eyes wide open. The tiredness he was feeling at that moment completely faded away when he heard there something wrong with his daughter. Letty walked over to his side of the bed with Laila cradle in her arms.

"What's wrong with Laila?" Dom asked, curiously while reaching out his hands to take his daughter.

"It looks like she has a fever..."Letty said, worriedly.

Dom took Laila in his arms and felt how extremely warm his daughter was getting.

"Was she like this when you put her to bed?" Dom asked.

"No she wasn't, she was fine..."

"The only thing I notice is she didn't want to eat but only sleep. I thought it was strange but figure she was in one of her moods again..."Letty explained softly though her voice was cracking as if she was going to cry.

"What did I do...!?" She questioned herself in a state of panic as tears form in her eyes.

"Baby you didn't do anything..."

"First thing first..."

"Calm down and relax..."Dom told her while reaching out to her with his free hand and rubbing her back gently.

"Take a deep breath and exhale..."He said softly.

Letty did as he instructed and tried calming her nerves down. Laila health and well-being was her priority and having a melt down wasn't going to solve the problem or make her daughter any better.

"Alright, the only good thing about this...is she's still asleep and isn't crying. If she was crying it was just agitate and progress her fever more. Since we caught it, in time we still can bring her fever down..."Dom explained, softly.

After calming her nerves down Letty quickly went into her 'Super Mommy Mode'.

"Dom! Start undressing her, I'm going to run a bath for her. To bring her temperature down..."Letty explained as she went into their bathroom.


	161. It's Not Your Fault

Letty took Laila pink bathtub and place it inside the larger bathtub. She ran the water attempting to give her daughter a lukewarm bath. Letty knew as the water evaporates from her skin, it will cool her and bring her temperature down. She turned off the running water and took Laila from Dom, taking her straight into the bathroom.

Dom quickly pulled out of bed and slip on his boxers, following Letty inside the bathroom. She carefully place Laila in the water and gently pour the water against her daughter body. Laila slowly started waking up and her expression turning to a frown on the verge to cry.

"Baby girl I know your feeling a little agitated and all you want to do is sleep. But, try not to cry, it'll make you feel worse. Mommy is doing this to make you all better. So please work with me..."She soothed her softly.

Laila held back her tears and quietly whimper.

"Dom could you fill her baby bottle with cool water. We need to keep her hydrate..."Letty explained.

Dom nodded his head from understanding and quickly went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for his daughter.

Once Letty was done she took Laila out of her bath then wrapping her in her towel. She walked into the bedroom and started drying her off with her towel then putting on a fresh diaper. Letty dress her in one light layer, into her pink onesie. She notice Laila was still shivering even after getting properly dress. Laila wrap a light blanket around her small body until she was warm again. Laila place both of her small chubby hands into her mouth nibbling on her fingers.

Letty sat on the middle of the bed with Laila in her arms waiting for Dom to get back. Once Dom appeared he came back with Laila's bottle. He got into bed with Laila and handed it to Letty.

"You think this will work?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it should. She needs to stay hydrated and be in a cool place. In order to bring down the fever..."Letty replied back, softly.

"Take it, baby. Take it..." Letty whispered. Laila accepted the bottle. Her cheeks were moving very softly because she was sucking on her bottle.

"How do you know what to do?" Dom asked, curiously.

"During my pregnancy I read a lot when I couldn't sleep..."She said softly.

"But, if her fever doesn't go down we will have to go to the emergency room"Letty said softly.

"Doesn't she have a doctor's appointment later today?" Dom questioned.

"She does but I'm not waiting for her appointment to get her the help she needs. She is still very young which worries me the most..."Letty explained.

Laila stop drinking from her bottle. Letty took her bottle out of her daughter mouth and gently brought her daughter to her shoulder. She rubbed and patted her back softly to get her to burp. After successfully getting her to burp three times. Dom took Laila from Letty and lay his daughter on top his bare chest. She started whimpering and making cooing sounds.

"Alright, we'll do just that if it gets bad..."Dom said while gently rubbing his daughter back as she snuggle up against him.

Letty curled herself up next to Dom. He wrap his free arm around Letty, while holding Laila with the other. He held onto both his percious girls in his arm.

* * *

The following morning Dom awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, his eyes were still shut as he soaked in the warmth of the covers before letting his dark brown eyes see the sun's rays.

He turned over in bed his nose inches a little nearer to his sleeping daughter scaple. Dom breathed in her scent which smell like fresh strawberries and baby lotion. Slowly, he uncover his face. Dom blink, close his eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blinded him. He looked down and saw Laila was covered with a blanket and was sleeping peacefully in between her parents.

Her little hands was resting up above her head. Her cheeks were moving very softly because she was sucking on her pacifier. She was the most beautiful thing Dom had ever seen. He smile happily at the sight of his daughter looking much more comfortable and healthier compare to hours ago. Dom quietly laughed when he realize his daughter and wife were in the same sleeping position, as well as sporting the same curly wild hair.

In his eyes Laila was definitely a mini version of Letty something he always wanted. He yawned tiredly and lean down to kiss his daughter forehead. Dom was exhausted and couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. They spent the remaining of their night making sure Laila fever wouldn't progress anymore. Dom place a pillow on his side so Laila wouldn't roll over. He got up from the bed taking his phone from the night stand and walking into the bathroom.

Dom made a call to Brian telling him he was coming in late and not to expect Letty or Laila for the day. He didn't realize Letty was standing by the door frame until he saw her reflection in the mirror.

"You know you didn't have to do that..."Letty said, softly while walking into the bathroom.

She wrap her arms around him from behind and laying the side of her face against his back as she closed her eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to..."He said with a smile.

"But, I promise you that I'll help you out with that car..."Letty said softly.

"It's cool. We were almost done. I'll get Brian to finish the rest with me.."He told her, while turning around in her arms, now facing her.

She look up at him with a cute pout.

"Are you sure?!"Letty asked, cutely.

Dom smile at her,"I'm sure!"He saw the look in her eyes and knew last night was still weighing on her mind. He sweetly wrap his arms around Letty pulling her into his famous bear hug.

"Letty, what happen last night..."  
"Isn't your fault! Things like that can happen to anyone. As new parents everything is a lesson and experience for us. We won't catch onto things right away but you gotta remember we're in this together..." He told her.

Letty sighed softly and closed her eyes as Dom held her in his arms."You were there when she needed you and you were amazing..."He kissed the top of her head.

Honestly, Dom made her feel so much better. She felt like the worst mother for not realizing her daughter was feeling unwell. But, Dom was one hundred percent right that this was a journey they were taking together.

"Thanks..."She said with a smile while looking up at him. He looked back at her with a smile and kiss her forehead.

"You're very welcome. How do you feel if I join you on taking Laila to her doctors appointment?" Dom asked with a smile.

"What about work?" She asked, curiously.

"Don't worry about it. I am the owner and I already told O'Connor, I'll be coming in late..."Dom said with a chuckle.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully and laughs,"You are the owner but I don't think it's wise to skip out on a business that needs you..."

"True, but before business my family is my priority. I just want to be there for Laila. It was her first fever and I would like to continue to be there for her first of everything..."He explained with a shy smile

"Dom, as long as your here. You won't miss a thing." She said softly while giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	162. Live A Little

Dom continued smiling at Letty. They were finally in a very good place and he loved it so much.

"To answer your question Laila and I, would love to have you accompany us today. As long as you take us out for breakfast?" She questioned him.

"Sure, whatever you want..."He said with a smile while gently rubbing his fingers down her back and leaning towards the crest of her neck. He started leaving sweet butterfly kisses along the skin of her neck which brought faint chills to her spine.

She felt his breath against her skin making its way to her ear."...I want you"His deep baritone voice whispers.

"Heh, Well...we all want many things in life but we don't always get to have it..."She replied back with a snarky tone of voice.

Dom chuckled,"I don't even know what that means..."He answers back trying to play dumb.

She pulled away from his arms."You're a smart guy. You'll figure it out..."She told him as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna give Laila her morning feeding..."She said, softly while walking away.

Hours later Dom and Letty finally arrived to a café. They sat on the second floor on the outside balcony underneath a large red umbrella shading them from the sun. Dom cradle Laila in his arm as he ate his breakfast with his free hand.

"You know you've become a pro with holding Laila and eating all at the same time..."She said with laughter.

"How couldn't I!? Before Laila, you always sat on my lap. So of course I had practice..."He said with a chuckle.

Letty smile at him and toss a piece of strawberry from her plate into her mouth.

"So what time is her appointment again?" Dom asked, curiously.

She took a look at her phone."Uhh...1:30, if you're worry we still have plenty of time to make it..."She said softly.

"I'm not worried just hoping we have a little more time together..."He said with a smile.

"Dom we literally... _ **spend every waking minute together**_. If, it isn't at the shop, it's at home..."Letty pointed out with a laugh.

"That's true but we never really go out. Come on! When was it the last time we had a date...?" He asked.

Letty thought about it and realize it was long time ago. Around the time, the doctor gave her the clear it was fine to have sex with her husband, again.

"Ok! I get your point. So what do you want to do about it? We're parents now. It won't be as easy as it's used to be..."Letty explained as she gaze at her daughter with a smile.

"We are no longer those street kids we ran the hottest house party's on the block or arrange every race war for every street racer in the city or for the most part we can't go back to the times when we snook into each other rooms to take off the edge..."

Letty loved being a mother. Her daughter was her world and she wouldn't trade that for anything. Though, she did miss the old days where life was much simpler. Especially, when she didn't have any sort of responsibilities but it felt good to have her own little family.

Dom chuckled as he recalled all those memories and so much more. Especially, when they had to take off the edge from every race they won. He remember plenty of broken lamps, torn sheets and territorial marks on their bodies.

"You're right we ain't street kids no more. But, baby that doesn't mean we can't have any fun..."

"I'm not saying let's go back to our old ways. Just saying we should get out more. You know just us..." He explained.

Letty look him in the eyes taking every thing he said into consideration.

"Okay, so what's your proposition?" She asked, curiously.

Dom laughs,"Baby! Your making this whole ideal to set a date with my wife sound like a business deal…"

"You're always telling me to live a little. You should take your own advice..." He pointed out with laughter.

"Trust me, I know how to have fun. So what do you have in mind?..."She asked, curiously.

"How about the day after Roman family gathering we hit up 'Race Wars'?" Dom suggested.

"And whose gonna watch our daughter?" Letty questioned him.

"Mia! She loves her niece. I'm sure she won't mind..."He said with a proud grin.

"Ok! Fine. A change of scenery would be nice. Race Wars it is.."She said with a smile.

"I'll bring it up to Mia tomorrow. Laila and Jack has a play date, I think it'll be a great chance to ask..."Letty explained with yawn.

"Alright, sounds good."He said with a smile.

Dom and Letty finally made it to Laila's Doctor's appointment. After arriving on time, and waiting for the results, they drove back home feeling relieved that their daughter was healthy and her temperature was normal.

"I'm surprise I take a lot of precaution with Laila. I still can't wrap my head around it. I feel like her doctor wasn't much help.."She sighed.

"Well, she ran all sort of test on Laila and every thing came back negative in her test results. According, to the doctor, our daughter is very healthy and extremely happy. Whatever that fever was...I think we caught it in time and it left as fast it came.."Dom explained while driving back to his shop.

Letty sighed softly."I guess you're right. I'm gonna stop stressing about it..."She look over at Dom with a smile taking his free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. She entwined her fingers with his and held onto it. Letty left a sweet kiss on the back of his hand. Dom smile back at her as he continued driving down the streets of L.A.


	163. Dinner Party

**[D-Day Roman Family Gathering]**

He appeared in a tailored black suit with a charming burgundy tie. His chiseled jaw lifted with a proud, pleasant smile. Dom walked out of the master bedroom completely dressed, looking sharp and handsome as ever.

"I still don't understand why we have to dress this way. Isn't this just a simple family gathering..."Dom complained tiredly, as he came down the stairs.

Brian laughed."Bro! You know nothing with Roman is ever simple..."He said with a smile.

Brian was also dress in a fitting tailored suit sporting a blue tie that brought out his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you right!"

"So, tell me again why we aren't heading over to this event with our wives?" Dom questioned, curiously while fixing the cuffs on his suit.

"Mia and Letty said we rush them too much. I think there exact words were 'I don't need that sort of pressure'..."Brian explained with a smirk.

"Why? So dramatic!?"

"I don't think we ever rush them..."Dom said with a chuckle as he followed Brian out of the front door and locked it, behind him.

"Don't let them hear you..."Brian shouted out with a laugh.

Dom got into the passenger seat of Brian car and Brian got behind the wheel of his car.

"You know if I had my car. I would be driving..."Dom told Brian with a smirk.

"Man...but you don't! Thanks to 'Letty'...You're car less!"

"Bro! You shouldn't have made a deal with a devil!" Brian told him with a laugh.

"O'Connor watch it! That's my wife you're talking about.."

Dom laughed as well. He couldn't deny the fact Brian was right. Letty was at times delivish but that was one of the many things he loved about her.

It didn't take long for Brian and Dom to make it to Roman house. They saw a variety of luxurious cars parked out front. Which gave Dom the impression that this event was more than just a family gathering, and this definitely had his wife written all over it. He had no clue that he was in for a big surprise.

The house was a series of rectangles constructed of steel and glass. It stood amidst the manicures lawn as if beamed there rather than constructed. The roof was flat and there was no visible chimney. The front door was metallic and opened with both a key pad and biometric scanner. Inside was minimalist. The walls were fashionable shades of white and the floor polished concrete. The walls were the most astonishing black and white photographs. There was no clutter of shoes or jackets, no clutter of any kind. The only organic matter in sight were white orchids on the dark cherry coffee table. The kitchen was large enough for an army of chefs, there were two ovens and acres of brown flecked white granite on which to prepare food. But in the cupboards there were pots, pans, spatulas and sieves. Upstairs every room was en-suite with a plasma screen, a king sized bed and a walk in wardrobe.

Brian and Dom were impressed with how Roman was able to put something like this together. Everyone came up to Brian and Dom greeting them happily. Dom pulled away from talking to Brian, Tej and Roman to look for Letty. He didn't see her right away until she appeared upstairs next to the balcony that over look the living room.

Letty long luscious black hair were filled with perfect loose curls, and volume, it moved like prairie grass in the wind. It gave contrast to her face, so dark against her soft tan skin. Her head held high, she waltzed down the stairs with an effortless saunter. The clicking of her heels added rhythm to the soft classical music that played in the background. Her eyes scanned the room with determination in search of her husband when her eyes met Dom's, she smiled. So beautiful it was like the stars themselves, decided to rest behind the soft cushion of her red lips.

Dom was lost for words when he saw the number Letty wore. She wore a burgundy gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials tied into a perfect bow on the side of her neck. She had a long slit on the side of her dress that showed the right amount of her legs. When she made it down the end of the stairs Dom notice Mia approaching Letty and carefully placing Laila into Letty arms.

Letty happily cradle Laila in her arms, and started straighten her daughter little dress as Laila grumplily moved in her arms.

"Come on, angel...you gotta be on your best behavior today. It's a special day for your daddy..."Letty whispers to her daughter, sweetly.

Dom couldn't take his eyes off his family. He was smiling from ear to ear. If possible, even more when he notice that Laila little dress also match her mother's gown. She look like a cute mini version of Letty.

Letty look away from Laila and started making her way to Dom, who was just standing still. From a distance he stared at his wife and daughter perfection.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** " Letty said happily.

She place her free hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Dom happily return the kiss by resting his hands on to her hips, gently yanking his wife forward as he deepen the kiss. But, the sweet kiss was short lived when Laila started whimpering. They slowly parted from the kiss and look down at Laila who finally form a smile when she recieve the attention from her parents.

"Is that what you wanted angel? Do you want Mommy and Daddy, to only have eyes for you?"Letty ask as she playfully tickle her daughter, earning a sweet smile from Laila.

Dom gave Laila a quick peck on the lips.

He than tucked one of Letty loose strands of hair behind her ear."So this was all you?" Dom asked with a bright smile.

"Well, I won't take all the credit but yeah...it was mostly me..."She said with a smile.

Just like Letty thought Dom completely forgot about his own Birthday. In all honesty she was counting on it because it would give her time to plan, accordingly.

"You know I was counting on the fact you would forget..."Letty admitted with laughter.

"So you got Roman to call it a family gathering rather then Birthday Party?" Dom asked.

 *****I haven't post much at all. I've just moved to a new house and getting ready for final exams as well working. It's been a busy beginning of the month for me. I hope you all understand. I'm trying to post new chapters on my free time. I really want to take the time to post new stuff because I want the chapters to continue to be more interesting. I really would hate to bore you lol*****


	164. Dinner Party Part 2

"Well...Kinda sort of"

"The family wanted to be part of the celebration. And, I couldn't say no. Then, Mia had this ideal to make this into a dinner party. Again, I couldn't say no to her idea because I figure it wasn't that bad ideal to get all dress up and actually have professional caters serving this party..."Letty said with a smile.

Dom laughed out loud," I do feel awkward in a suit but I won't deny the fact he does feel cool to do something fancy every once in awhile. Thank You!"He admitted with a smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's good to hear. And very much a relief. I think it'll break your sister heart if she thought you didn't like her ideal" She said with laughter.

Dom look off to the distance watching Mia holding Jack in her arms and laughing at whatever joke Roman made to Brian.

"It definitely would..."He murmured.

Dom looked back Letty when he heard her say 'But'

"But,"  
"I hope you brought a change of clothes. Because your Birthday does have a part 2! And part 2 has been arrange by my hands..."Letty said, proudly.

"By your hands huh?" He questioned her with a raised eye brow.

Letty saw the look in his eyes and smirk. She knew he was picturing something much more intimate which involve her wearing less.

"Dom! Take your mind out of the gutter!"

He laughs out loud.

Dom smile at her lovingly,"I'm sure whatever you have plan, I will love and enjoy it..." He took Laila from Letty arms and held her up in mid air. To take a good look at her cute little dress.

"Little itty bitty Laila you look just as beautiful as your mother..." He started showering his daughter with kisses.

Letty smiles at Dom and Laila, father and daughter moment.

After Letty had her chance to wish him 'Happy Birthday' every one else came up to Dom and started wishing him 'Happy Birthday' as well. They stood in group making conversation and catching up.

"Alright! Everyone dinner is ready..."Mia told everyone.

Everyone gather around a large rectangle shape of a table taking seats.

The family took there seats and began talking among there selves. Dom sat at the head of the table and with Laila in his arms. Letty sat on his left side, while Vince, Brian and Mia sat together with Jack on Mia lap. Across them was Tej, Ramsey and Roman. At the other end of the table was Han and Gisele.

Everyone spent the evening talking and catching up amongst one another. After dinner Ramsey pulled Letty aside and handed her a small flash drive.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would. It wasn't easy getting my hands on it. A lot of his information was either tampered with or just not in the system. I had retrieve the original records before they were tamper with..."Ramsey explained, softly while handing the flash drive to her.

Letty nodded her head,"From a scale to one to ten. How bad is it?"

Ramsey sighed softly and lightly bit down at her bottom lip, contemplating her answer to Letty.

"If your worried about Dom getting mixed up with this guy. All I can tell you is...I see why you may be on the edge. Whether he means well or not, this guy comes with a lot of heavy baggage..."Ramsey explained, softly with warning tone of voice.

Letty ran her fingers through her long silky locks of hair. She look away from Ramsey for a moment. She turned her gaze to Dom who was surrounded by family. He held Laila in his arms and showered her with kisses, as he laughed happily. She took a look at the flash drive in her hand and back at Dom.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him just yet. Not on his birthday and especially if she hadn't seen for herself, first.

"Rams! Thanks...remember tell no one..."She said, softly.

Ramsey nodded her head in agreement, and walked off to meet up with the rest of family members leaving Letty on her own.

Dom look over his shoulders and saw Letty standing in the corner by herself. He saw the expression on her face and a feeling something was up. He told everyone that he'll be back later and held onto his daughter, while approaching Letty.

"Hey Beautiful!" Dom spoke out to Letty.

She quickly snap out of her thoughts and quickly made eye contact with Dom. She smile sweetly at the sight of Dom and Laila as she grip the flash drive in her hand. Luckily, Dom didn't notice there was something in her hand.

"Hey, Birthday Boy! Are you ready for part two?"Letty asked, sweetly while stepping closer to Dom and sleeping Laila.

Dom wrap a free arm around Letty as he held Laila. He lean down and gave a sweet simple kiss to Letty's forehead."I'm excited but first I wanted to ask what's on your mind? Before I came over, you had the look on your face like you were drowning in your thoughts..."Dom explained while tucking away one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

One of the many problems she had. Dom always could read her expression easily and without fail. He was most definitely right she was drowning in her thoughts and fighting over what to do. If anything she should do anything about the Leon situation or ignore it. Letty decided to do what she normally did what she wanted to avoid a conversation.

"Bubba! You're imagining things..." She laughs.  
"I think I kept you up way too long last night..."She said with a smile while leaning forward to give him a kiss on the lips.

Letty placed her hands behind his neck not pressing too much against his chest because Laila was between them. She pulled him into a sweet passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. He kissed her back. Soft and slow. She tasted like fresh sweet strawberries. He loved kissing her, especially after dessert.

"You did but you can't say my eyes on playing tricks on me..."He said in between the kissing.

"Baby, I know you..."He groaned in the kiss and pulled away.  
"I know when you have something on your mind. So what is it?" Dom questioned her once more.

"Dom nothing is on mind. It's just I want tonight to be special for you. You're always going all out for me. And I want to do the same thing. I feel like what you had set up for me in Cuba won't compare to what I have plan now..."

"I just want everything to be perfect..."She said, softly.

Letty hope he would buy this explanation and not question her even more.

"Is that what your worried about?" He asked, softly.

"Baby I did those things for you, with love. I didn't do it because I was trying to impress you. I did it because you deserved it. And to show how madly I'm in love with you..."Dom admitted, sweetly.

"Whatever you have plan tonight I will love and enjoy because it was done by you. It's not about who can out do each other more, but about who was in mind during the preparation. I know you love me, and I see it every day. Even through little things you do or say to me. So Mrs. Toretto don't worry I already love it..."He said, sweetly with a sincere smile.

Letty felt horrible she wasn't telling him the real truth. She was always on his case about him not being honest with her and she was doing it back to him. And just like that a tears fell from her eyes, unexpectedly.

Dom was caught off guard when he saw her eyes watery.

"Letty, Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry..."He said, softly.

Letty didn't realize her tears until Dom pointed them out. She quickly clean away her tears with her hands.

"It's fine..."She sniffles.

"Don't worry there just tears of happiness..."She said, softly.

Dom quickly surprise her when he place his free hand beneath her chin and pulling her forward gently. He kissed away her joyful tears, lovingly.

"Heh, all the years of being together I haven't witness these sort of tears from you. Each day you are always surprising me..."He said, softly.


	165. Race Wars

Laila started waking up slowly in Dom arms and making soft whimpers as her big bubbly eyes fluttered open. Letty and Dom look down at Laila with a smile as she curiously look back at her parents as she yawn tiredly.

"She really does get the best naps in her daddy arms..."Letty said with faint laughter.

"Our little itty bitty Laila won't be able to attend part two of your birthday celebration..."She told Dom while taking Laila from his arms.

"Huh..Why is that?" Dom asked, curiously.

"For one it'll be way pass her bedtime and our baby doesn't need to be out so late. This event is rated for adults and misfits..."Letty said while carefully placing her daughter against her chest and cradling her protectively.

"So who will be watching her while we're out?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Ramsey offer to help out. Don't worry Ramsey has experience with kids and I already wrote down Laila schedule and emergency contacts..."Letty explained, softly while rubbing soft circles against her daughter back.

"You sure about this?" Dom questioned her once more."I mean the only person you've ever left Laila with is Mia and Brian."Dom pointed out.

"I know but I really didn't want to inconvenience Mia again with her watching our daughter. I think we all deserve a break and just to let loose..."Letty admitted as she place a kiss on the top of her daughter head.

Dom sighed,"Alright if say so..."He lean down and gave a quick kiss to Letty and Laila on the cheek.

An two hours later everyone changed into comfortable clothing and got into there cars. As plan everyone followed Letty to a unknown location.

"You got me all blind folded and I can't see a DAMN thing..."He chuckled, while sitting in the passengers seat.

Letty continued to drive as she laughed.

"Now you know how I felt when you blind folded me..."She said with laughter. Referring to the time he blinded her in Cuba to surprise her.

"Come on, Letty. So where are you taking me?" Dom asked with a chuckle.

"Well...They say an open road helps you think about where you've been, where you're going.…"She said, softly.

Dom started grinning widely because those words were the same words he said to her when he took her to Race Wars after she lost her memories.

The car finally came to a slow stop. Letty place the car on park and taking the keys out of the ignition. She unlock the doors and pushed open the car door to step out. Letty went around the car to open up the door on Dom side.

Tej, Roman, Gisele, Han, Vince, Brian and Mia all arrived shortly after Letty pulled open the door for Dom. It was extremely quiet outside the only thing that could be heard was nature itself. Letty help Dom out of the car with a smile across her lips.

"Letty if you have plans on killing me. There are a lot of people who would report I'm missing…"Dom joked playfully.

"Baby, shut yo ass up..."She said with a smile and laughter.

She lean into his ear,"If I wanted to kill you. I would have done it long time ago...but since your still here. Count your blessings bubba..."She whispered in a seductive tone and kiss his cheek.

"On that note!"  
"Baby you can take off your blind fold."She said happily.

Dom quickly undid the knot on the back of his blind fold removing the thin fabric from his eyes. He open up his eyes to see 'Race Wars', and hundreds of people shouting out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and cheering for him.

 **Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in a beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the desert. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter. Dom looked over the crowd. There must have been at least one hundred or more, watching him and congratulating him on his special day. Dom manage spot a very familiar face in the crowd.**

"Happy Birthday Man!" A Hispanic male approach Dom giving him a welcoming brotherly hug.

"Thanks! Hector..."Dom said with a smile.

Hector look behind Dom and saw Letty leaning against Dom car with her arms crossed against her chest and legs crossed.

"Wassup! Letty..."Hector greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, I see you came through..."Letty said while walking up to Hector.

Hector gave her a huge bear hug,"I told you. I got you..." He said proudly.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully,"Well that's the first..."She said with a smirk.

"Hah! Funny"  
"So how's the littlest and cutest Toretto?" Hector asked.

Dom placed an arm around Letty pulling her close to him and giving a kiss on the top of her head.

"She's good. You should stop by sometime..."Dom said with a smile.

Letty wrap her arm around Dom waist and rested the side of her head against him.

"Sounds good, I will..."Hector replied back with a smile.

Hector turned around and started to get the crowd hype again.

"Tonight is a great night. It's going to be a lengenday night for all of us. Since we finally have the King and Queen of the Streets gracing us with their prescence. The stakes will be HIGHER..."Hector announced to hype up the crowd.

* * *

"So Bubba how you liking your birthday gift?" Letty asked while looking up at him.

He grinned,"You know I'm loving it. We had plans to hit up this place tomorrow..."He told her.

"Yeah, we did but I decided speed up things a bit faster. And truthfully, I plan this long time ago before you suggested it..."Letty explained with a smile.

"Well, I love my gift. I couldn't be happier. But, I think the best and most memorable gift you've given me is our daughter Laila..."He said with a proud tone of voice.

Dom smile widely at her as his eyes glistening in the darkness. Letty knew what was coming and glance away, then shyly look back at him. His hand reaches under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Suddenly Letty saw his eyes revealing more than his words can express. Her lips part and their breaths mingle. Her heart flutters as he draws her to his lips.

The world around her blurs as she look into his eyes. Her arms reach up and tangle around his neck. She breath in sharply and kisses him back delicately, his arms encircling her waist drawing her in, his lips hungry for Letty's. Her heart continued fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her, completely. They were now making out like teenagers, and it became very clear to those skanks who were eyeing Dom with hungry eyes had no chance. Dom only had eyes for one woman and that was his wife, his ride or die.

"D-Dom..."  
"The night hasn't even started..." She giggles in between the kisses.

He grinned in the kisses, and slid his hands to her butt, taking a firm grasp of each cheek. Dom slowly and reluctantly parted from her perfect plump lips and rested his forehead against her's as he look into her brown eyes.

"I know just making things clear..."His said with a chuckle.

"Clear?!"  
"For who?"Letty questioned while raising an eye brow as she took a bit of a step back.

Dom ran his hand over his bald head and smirked.

"I'm making it clear to everyone that you and I, are off limits..."

"You do remember whenever we did come out together. We attracted a lot of attention from the opposite sex..."He reminded her with a laugh.

"Oooh! I remember..."  
"I also remember you didn't make an effort to tell those skanks you were off limits..." She reminded him with a smirk.

"Well...I was an **ass** back then" Dom admitted.

Letty laughs, and gently rubs his chest with her hands.

"You said it not I.." She said with a smile.

Dom laughs as well and smiles at her,"It took me a long time to realize what I had in front of me. I'm glad I woke up sooner then later.."He said just before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

"When y'all gonna end this honey moon stage?"  
"It's been going on for too long..."Roman said out loud.

Tej smirked,"Bruh...it ain't a stage! This may be hard for you to comprehend but this is what love looks like...I know you've been out the game for a long time. So take **NOTES**..."Tej told him with a chuckle.

Dom and Letty both fell into laughter cutting their passionate kiss short. Letty turned to look at Tej and smile at him. Although, she like both clowns Tej was definitely her favorite. He always had clever come backs just like her.

"The disrespect is real around here..."Roman muttered to himself.

"So when we gotta start this race?" Han asked while coming up from behind Tej and Roman.

Letty look up at Dom and dangle his car keys in his face."Before I forget here's your car..."

"But it hasn't even been a week..."Dom told Letty.  
He was referring to agreement he had with her. If she help him work on one of the cars in the shop. She could borrow his car for as long as he wanted.

"I know...but I only used that as an excuse. I actually did some modification while I had your car..."Letty admitted with a smile.

Dom was surprise,"You did? How and when did you find the time?" He questioned her.

"So MANY QUESTIONS!"

"SO LITTLE TIME to answer. Dom just take the car and enjoy it..."Letty told him, excitedly.

Dom laughed and took the keys from his wife, but not before thanking her with another kiss.


	166. Dom's Birthday

Dom's birthday party was a complete success, he did a couple races back to back. Earning 50 grand by the end of the night which added another 50 to what Letty made previously.

After racing Letty went inside the trailer and started counting the money from the race. Dom walked inside with another 50 grand in his hand giving it to Letty. She look up at him and laughs.

"Are you serious right now?! Where did that come from?" She asked, curiously while taking the money from his hand and counting it as well.

Dom smirked, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Before calling it for the night. I had to do one more race..."He said with a chuckle, while taking a seat across from her as she work on counting the money on the table.

She laughs,"Why am I not surprise?!"

"So we made about **150,000** tonight! I guess it's not bad considering we haven't done this in awhile..."She said with a slight shrug.

Dom chuckles,"Yeah, not bad."

"You know I was thinking we should add this money into Laila's college fund..."He told her.

"Already on it. I was going to do that anyway. You and I, really don't need this for ourselves. We have more then enough, from your time _**thuggin**_ out in Rio and from my time working in London, as well working in all other parts of the world. We're much pretty set..."Letty explained, softly.

Dom laughs from her comment about him **'thuggin out'** in Rio with the family.

"I wasn't the only one doing bad things. You were too!" He called her out.

"Oh, the difference between my situation and yours, I didn't know who I was, no memory! Don't you remember!?.."She pointed out with a faint laugh.

"How long are you going use that an excuse?" Dom teased while getting up to get a corona from the trailer mini fridge.

"For as long as I can..."She jokes with laughter.

He took a swig from his corona."I'm curious how much do we have in Laila's college fund so far?" He asked.

"Well in the beginning, you and I, each place 1 million into it. So after tonight it'll be **2,150,000** ,"She replied back while collecting the money and putting it away into a metal lock box.

He was surprise."It's that much, already!?"Dom said with a chuckle.

"Considering college ain't cheap. It's still not enough..."Letty said, softly while getting up.

"True, that's why whenever we do a race. We'll take a small portion of that money and put into her account..."He explained, softly.

Letty smiles at Dom then laughs a bit because something had just cross her mind.

"Why are you laughing?" Dom asked.

"I'm just thinking what if she doesn't want to go to college and become a _**misfit**_ like us..."She said with laughter while walking up to him.

Dom laughs as well and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her body to him.

"We ain't exactly all misfits. I mean, you did go to college and finish it. So, did Mia. Laila has your DNA and Aunt Mia's, so there is still hope..."He tried to make light of the situation.

"But me, I'm just the **2%** gamble. She might take after either of us..."He joked.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully,"Yup! I took a chance with you..."She with laughter, only teasing him a bit. She knew Dom was extremely smart, but college wasn't for him. He did one semester and decided it wasn't for him.

He laughs as well."You sure did."He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Anyways, our little itty bitty Laila will go to college. I'm not saying this because she's ours but that princess is destine for great things..."He said, proudly.

She look in his eyes and smile at him. Letty couldn't help to be happy that she chose the right man to have a family with. He wasn't only an amazing husband, but dedicated father and extremely wise.

"I couldn't agree more with you..."She slid her hands up along his chest and drap her arms around his neck.

Dom held onto her and started placing butterfly kisses along her neckline.

"Since we're on the topic about our daughter. I actually called Ramsey to check up on her and she told me to stop with all the calls. But, it was my first time calling...which made me realize it must of been you...blowing up the poor girl phone,"He said with a chuckle.

She smirks at him and faintly laughs," **Guilty!** "

"I can't help it. I carried our daughter for 9 months. She and I, share one body. This is first time in a long time where I am without her. I told myself I wouldn't be the overbearing type but have you not seen our daughter!? She's so cute, and precious..." She said, softly with a cute pout.

Dom look down at her and chuckled,"You know!? I really appreciated what you did for me, today. From the amazing birthday dinner to the large birthday gathering here at race wars. But, I think I had enough fun to last me a long time. So, what I'm getting at is... I wanna spend the rest of the night with you and Laila."He told her, sweetly.

"Let's go get our baby girl before she wakes up..."He said with a smile.

Letty wasn't expecting to hear that from Dom, but it was a nice surprise. They spent a good three hours at race wars, dancing, racing and having genuine fun. But, little did he know Letty had one more little surprise for him at home.

"Sounds like a plan..."She said with a smile.

After saying good-bye to there friends and family at Race Wars. They made there way back home to release Ramsey from her aunty duties.

 *****Took me so long to get back to this story because I was writing another. Plus, I started my new semester in school. So, it was hard to come back to this, but I'm back now and I'm gonna be adding another chapter this weekend. I also read your reviews and heard your request on wanting me to bring back Dom, Letty and Laila's back lolxD I had no plans abandoning this story. Anyways, this is kinda short but enjoy. I am rusty so please forgive me if it isn't all too interesting*****


	167. One More Small Surprise!

By the time Dom and Letty got home, night had fallen and enveloped the city in a blanket of darkness. They scurried down the path towards their house, there shoes slapping against the stone steps that led to there front door.

Fallen leaves littered the walkway, bathing it in dark red and orange, and they stepped on them with a satisfying crunch. The porch light was on, and the familiar yellow glow made the house feel warm and inviting.

The metal of the doorknob was cool against his palm and he twisted it with ease, allowing his wife to enter the well-lit living room, first.

Ramsey was sitting on the couch with her laptop on her and working on a new program. Letty walked into the living room.

"Hey, Rams!" Letty called out to her softly.

Ramsey quickly turned around in surprise and getting up from her seat.

"You guys didn't tell me you were coming back so, soon."Ramsey said, softly while gathering her things.

"Yeah, it kinda just happen..."Letty explained while putting her things down on the coffee table.

Ramsey gather her things and place everything into her bag. She place the strap of her bag over her shoulder, and hug Dom back as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks for watching our little angel..."Dom said, while giving Ramsey a hug.

"No, problem. She was super easy and a delight to watch over..."Ramsey said sweetly as she gave Letty a quick hug as well.

"Laila is asleep in her nursery. She might be waking up soon for her next feeding..."Ramsey explained, while looking at the time on her watch.

"I should get going, but if you ever need me to watch her again. Let me know, I really don't mind..."Ramsey said with a smile.

Dom smiles at her and escorted her out the house, making sure she got into her car alright. He watch Ramsey pull out of the drive way and waved good-bye. When he closed and lock the front door. He notice Letty wasn't in the living room anymore.

* * *

He figure she went to go check up on Laila in the nursery. Dom went up the stairs to Laila's nursey, he walked into the room. He saw Letty sitting in the rocking chair breast feeding their daughter.

"How is she?" Dom asked with a smile.

Letty look up and smiles,"The usual always hungry..."She said, softly while cradling her daughter in her arms.

He faintly laughs which spark Laila's attention. She knew the sound of her father voice and curiously look for him.

"Aww...are you looking for Dada?!" She asked with a smile.

Dom got closer and hovered over them. Smiling and leaning down to give his daughter a sweet kiss on top of her head.

She was small and plump with her chubby little baby cheeks. Her fat little fingers were grasping the index finger of her mother, while her other little hand was resting possessively on Letty's breast as she hungrily sucked her mother nipples.

Letty was so beautiful holding their baby in her arms. His daughter. He still couldn't believe that he and Letty had made such a perfect little angel.

"You know I can't wait to have another one with you.."Dom said with a smile, while getting on his knees and rubbing soft gentle circles on his daughter belly.

She laughs,"I had a feeling, I wouldn't mind another too. But, Laila is more then enough for now. Maybe, in the future..."She said, softly.

Dom smiles and nodded his head agreeing with her. He was happy they were on the same page at least. As long as she wanted another one in the near future he was content.

Letty notice Laila was ready to get burp and gently pulled her away.

Dom smiles,"Don't worry I can do it..."Letty nodded and gently pass Laila to him.

"You're gonna need this..."She handed him a small white towel to put over his shoulder.

"She might spit up a bit,"Letty explained while fixing herself into her bra, again.

"You know she usually always throws up and leaves me her number 2 diapers..."He said with a laugh while slowly rubbing soft circles on her back and every now in than patting it.

Letty got up from the rocking chair and laughs a bit,"That's normal our daughter is only human. She does the same to me..."She explained, softly.

"I have my fair share of changing her poopy diapers too. You may feel like the victim, but you aren't...Laila loves you! So, get over yourself"She said while getting ready to leave the nursery.

"Yeah, whatever you say..."He said with a smile while snuggling up against his daughter wild curly hair.

He love the sweet smell of his daughter

Dom took a seat in the rocking chair as he protectively held on his daughter and continued working on burping her. He knew she made at least three, Laila would be good for the night.

"You know Laila your mom is such a fire cracker. One of the many reasons I fell in love with her. But, this tough love she's been giving me ain't right..."He chuckled.

"But, baby girl, you gotta stay on daddy side for now on. If you do, I'll buy you a car...better yet. I'll build you a car!" He spoke to Laila with a smile.

Letty hadn't completely walk out of the nursery, yet."Stop, trying bribe our 3 month-old daughter..."She said, softly while shaking her to the sides from amusement.

Dom innocently smiles at his lovely wife and she playfully rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"I wanted to tell you when you're done with Laila. Come meet me down stairs with her..."She told him.

"Alright!"He replied back.

* * *

Letty turned around and walk out of the room, then went down the stairs to prepare his small surprise. She manage to bake his favorite cake using his mother's receipe. Awhile back Mia gave Letty her mother's receipe for cooking, but she never had a chance to actually put them into use until now. It was crumb cake with a twist, and secret recipe that has been past down to family for years.

She thought Dom would love it since he had not have it for a very long time. Plus, this was an extra special birthday since it was his first birthday with his daughter.

Letty went into the kitchen taking the cake out of the refrigerator. She started preparing candles on it and covered it with enough candles. She loved teasing him about his age, and decided to take the opportunity to play with her hubby. After lightening up the candles she heard Dom heavy foot steps going down the hall. She quickly turn off all the lights and stood at the foot of the stairs, holding the cake in her hands, carefully.

As Dom carried Laila in his arms he notice the lights were turned off.

"LE-LETTY!" He called out for her.

There was complete silence no answer from her.

He continued to carefully go down the stairs. Dom started to smile when he saw Letty standing at the very end of the stairs holding up his birthday cake for him.

"Happy Birthday! Bubba!" She said with a smile and laughter.

Dom made his way completely down the stairs as he held onto Laila in his arms.

"You little devil. So there was more!?" He asked, happily while leaning forward to give his perfect wife a kiss.

"Baby, with me there is always more..."She said with laughter.

She happily kissed him back, but it all ended quickly when Laila started making whimpering sounds. Dom and Letty parted from the kiss laughing together.

"Laila wanna see what mommy made for me..."He spoke to his daughter while carefully holding her at a perfect angle where she could see the cake.

"Come on, these candles won't blow out it self..."She said with a smile, signaling him to hurry it up.

Dom chuckles, when he saw the amount of candles she added on the cake."Was it that necessary to put that much candles on my cake?"

"There's about **50** **on here! I am not that old!** " He told her.

Letty grinned deviously,"Will it hurt less if I told you I used your mother secret receipe to make this cake for you?"

Dom eyes lit up from happiness,"In that case what are we waiting for?"He quickly blew out all the candles.

"Did you even make a wish?" She asked, curiously as Dom flicked on the kitchen light.

Letty went into the kitchen and sat the cake on the table.

"I didn't have to, because it already came true. I have a second chance with the love of my life and I am bless with a daughter. Right now, I'm at my happiest..."He said with a smile while smothering his cute daughter with kisses.

Laila made cute gurgling sounds as her father played with her. She slap her chubby fingers against his lips and slightly gripping at it, playfully. Letty was able to catch the insane cute moment between the two with her camera.

Letty shyly blushes from his sweet words. It really touch her heart and meant a lot to her. She worked on getting two small plates from the top cabinet and a knife from the draw.

"Dom, I swear it's like you've gotten more cheesy on me.."She teased him, playfully while handing him the knife to cut the first piece of cake.

She carefully took Laila from his arms, and cradle her in her arms as she fixed the blanket that wrap her daughter up.

"Stop, acting as if you don't like it. I see it in your eyes..."He called her out with a laugh while cutting a small slice of cake.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..."She said with a smile.

Dom place the slice of cake onto the plate and licked the icing from his fingers.

"I'm far from being **'Susie Homemaker',** but I follow your mother's receipe. I hope you like it. Cuz, I really did try..."She said, softly while taking a seat next to him.

Dom smiles at her and takes a huge bite out the cake he cut. He chewed it happily and swallow.

"It's perfect! It tastes as if she made it..."He said, sweetly while leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She looked him in the eyes, to see if he was telling the truth. And he was telling the truth.

"Thank You! Baby! I love it, and I enjoy today." He said with a smile, as his eyes twinkle like little bright stars.

"You're Welcome, **Old Man!** "She playfully teases him.

"Alright, keep up with that...I'll show you how old I am **ALL TONIGHT**..."He smirked deviously.

Letty laughs,"I'll believe it when it happens.."She fired back at him.

"So are you gonna cut me a piece or selflessly take the whole cake for yourself?"She asked.

Dom laughs and shoves the whole slice of cake into his mouth, then playfully snatches the rest of cake away from Letty.

She covers her daughter ears. "Keep acting like that...thats gonna be the first and last time I make **yo ass** anything..."She told him.


	168. Now You Tell Me

**[2 Month's Later]**

Laila was officially 5 months old and giving her parents the joy of interacting with her. She was much more aware of who were her parents and grew a heavy attachment to both. She was able to sit upright for longer periods of time, but only with the assistance from pillow or boppy. Letty and Dom notice she was able to sit unsupported for a few seconds at a time. They knew a couple months away she would get ready for crawling and scooting. Everyone month Letty recorded the growth of her daughter in a scrap book. It was something she made for her since she found out about her pregnancy.

Letty return home from her lunch with Mia to find Dom asleep on the couch. He had Laila sleeping on top of his chest, while he wrap a protective arm over his daughter, making sure to keep her in place. She walk into the living room quietly picking up a very sleepy Laila. Once Dom didn't feel Laila in his arms he quickly open his eyes and sat up on the couch.

He sighed from relief when he saw Letty standing with Laila in her arms.

"When did you come in?" He asked, tiredly.

"Just now. Did she just fall asleep?" Letty asked while carrying her daughter and propping her against her shoulders as she slept.

"Yeah, it took some time, but I got her to sleep."Dom explained, yawning a bit.

"How was your lunch with Mia?" Dom asked.

"It was nice. Gisele and Ramsey actually joined us..."Letty said, softly.

Dom chuckles,"That's nice. It's kinda funny the only girlfriend you had was Mia. Now, it looks like your network had extended..."He said while getting up from the couch.

"Dom you already know I'm a special case. Despite the fact that Mia was girly. She was very tolerable. She wasn't anything like those girls in school who were stuck up, and full blown skanks. And for the most part she wasn't drooling over hot shot Dominic Toretto..."Letty explained.

Dom kissed her lips,"I would hope not, I am her brother.."He said with a laugh.

"And if I remember correctly you were drooling over me at one point" He pointed out.

Letty laughs quietly making sure not to wake up her daughter."Ok, I admit. I did have a thing for you, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I was drooling over you. You were such a 'Hoe' back than...which was a extreme turn off for me..."She smirked.

Dom laughed out loud, but quickly shut it when he heard his daughter making a whimpering sound. He knew Letty was right he was very promiscuous back in the days and wasn't offended with her comment.

"Man, you really won't let me forget huh?"He ran his hand over his bald head as he follow behind Letty.

"You bet your ass I won't..."She said, softly while walking up the stairs, to bring Laila into her nursery.

"But, in the end, I clean my act up and I manage to get tied down by this fierce amazing woman."He said with a grin.

She playfully rolled her eyes,"You're only saying that because you trying to get into my good graces..."She said while carefully putting Laila into her crib, and placing her blanket on her.

Dom chuckled and wrap his arms around Letty from behind. He pressed her back against his chest."No, I'm saying that because it's true."He said with a smile.

Letty turned around his arms, and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Dom, come on out with it. What is it you want to ask? I know when your showering me with compliments you actually trying to find a way to tell me something..."She told him with a flirty smile.

He sighed,"You got me.."He smirked.

"So, Bubba what is it?"Letty asked with a smile just after giving him a kiss on the lips.

Dom rest his hands on her hips pulling her body to him and giving her a deep kiss before telling her anything. Once they parted from each other lips. She look into his eyes,"Man you got me curious what is it?"

"Earlier, this morning Leon, stop by the shop. And asked for a job?" Dom explained.

The smile that was once on Letty's lips quickly faded away. Her facial expression harder and her eyes went cold.

"What did you tell him?"She asked, while taking a step back from him.

"I told him. I would talk with you first about it."He answered back.

Letty sighed tiredly."What is he even doing back?"

"We hadn't heard from him in months? Now he needs a job? The answer is 'No', we have enough help at the shop. Brian, Tej and Han are plenty enough..."She explained while pulling away from Dom and walking out of the nursery.

Dom went after her and followed her back into their bedroom.

"Letty, I really don't get it. What's up with you? Why is Leon such a problem?"Dom asked, curiously.

"Dom, I know you all about not turning your back on family. But, Leon is a territory you don't want to cross. He isn't who you think he is, anymore..."Letty said, softly.

Letty went into the closet and started going through her things. She pulled out a folder from a suitcase. Obviously, tucking away the folder from sight.

* * *

"What does that even mean?" Dom asked.

"I don't know where to start..."Letty sighed.

"At first I couldn't wrap my head around it. When I first met Leon he look familiar. I know what your thinking, of course he looked familiar. We all practically grew up together. I wish that was the case..."She ran her fingers through her long hair, while gripping the folder in her other hand.

"As you already know...my memories has return, but there are times where things can be very fuzzy. Especially, from the night when I had my accident. I don't know for sure but the night before my accident I think I remember seeing Leon there...I wasn't 100% sure. Shit! I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Then, years later when I used to run with Cipher. I saw Leon again, but I didn't recognize him at the time because my memories were fuck'd up. I saw him dropping off a package to Cipher. She told me he was there because someone couldn't physically do it there self." She explained.

"The team talk a lot, but I never care to listen but rumor had it, the package came from Braga and Leon became his do-boy while he was serving his time in prison. I heard Leon had a large debt with Braga and was trying to pay his do's..."She further explained.

She finally handed the folder to Dom, and he didn't take it right away because he was mind blown with all this information she was telling him. He quickly snap out of it and took the folder from his wife.

"I had Ramsey look into his background and track what he's been up to, from the time of my suppose death and until now. After Ramsey got the main information for me, I also did my own research and it was dark. The things he's been doing is all in that folder..."She explained.

Dom took a seat on the bed and started going through every page in the folder one by one. Carefully, reading everything and trying his best to hold back his anger.

"I'm curious. Why did he act surprise to seeing you alive if he saw you with Cipher in the past?" Dom asked.

"I dunno but if I had to guess. He's may be up to something..."She shrugged.

Letty took a seat next to Dom, and look him in his eyes. She could tell he was very piss and unhappy with the background check on Leon. Especially, from the fact that she didn't tell him as soon as possible.

"How long have you been sitting on this?" He asked, curiously.

"I had my suspicions about him for awhile now and whenever he came around. It never set well for me. I thought it was because I was still very sensitive after having Laila..."She said, softly trying to avoid directly answering his question.

"Letty?" He called her out.

"Alright! Since your birthday, but I didn't put every thing together until a month after..."She answered.

"Shit! Letty! I thought we both agree no secrets between us..."He said while glaring at her.

"Dom, trust me! I wanted to tell you as soon as possible but I didn't have any concrete evidence to back up my suspicions..."She explained, softly.

"So, why are you telling me now?" Dom asked.

She took his hand and held it. Letty look into his eyes lovingly."I've been sitting on this for way too long. Every time, I wanted to tell you there wasn't ever a good time. Now, I'm realizing, if you consider giving him that job. I don't want our daughter around when shit hits the fan. Dom, I made a vow to give our little girl a normal childhood and protect her. What you and I, used to do in the past. I don't want that for her. Becoming a mother has change my perspective on many things. I know Leon will bring turbulence, and will be a burden if he comes anywhere near our family..."She explained, softly.

Dom couldn't stay upset with Letty because all the times he kept secrets from her. He finally understood what it felt like to be on the receiving end of not knowing anything. Dom knew and understood it wasn't entirely all her fault. He took the file and sat it down on the night stand.

He pulled her hand gently and embrace her into a warm loving hug, then effortlessly pull her petite body onto his lap. Letty held onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead against his own.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..."She apologized.

Dom kissed her lips, and gently rubbed her the midsection of her back.

"It's fine, what matters now is you told me."He said, softly while hugging her.

"Have you ever wonder what kind of debt he had with Braga?"

"And how he came into oweing him in the first place?" He asked, curiously.

"It has cross my mind. But, I realize the more I look into it. The more I was getting involve and, that's the last thing I want to happen. To be into deep ain't right..."She told him.

 *****It's hard posting new chapters. Since I started my new semester in school. My New classes has exams every two weeks and I'm constantly trying to put the time to study as well as work, too! I'm trying, so please work with me…If this chapter sucks (°ー°〃)I'm sorry *****


	169. Letty's Surprise

"I get where you're coming from..."He replied, softly.

Letty saw the look in his eyes and sighed, tiredly.

She pulled his face into her direction and look him the eyes. "Whatever you do! Don't try to fix this Dom..."She said with a stern tone of voice.

He nodded his head."I wasn't planning to, I mean you and I both agree that when Laila came into our life. That our old ways had to go for her sake."

She kiss his lips."Good! I don't want our daughter growing up an orphan like us. I want us to be there for her as much as possible."She said with a smile.

Dom knew Letty was worried about making Laila in orphan. She had so many close calls in the past. As much as she enjoy the adreneline from there adventure. She value and care for her daughter so much more.

He smiles and pulls Letty into a passionate kiss that grew intense with each second. She slowly pulled away from the kiss, and looks him in the eyes.

"Before, this escalates further you should get going."

"The guys must be waiting for you at the shop."She reminded him.

He sighed, tiredly."Right! I did say I would come back once you got home."

He got up from the bed leaving the paper work on the bed. Dom took one last look at the papers and tiredly ran in his hands over his bald head.

"If, he doesn't come by the shop today. Imma give him a call. Hopefully, I can let him down easily or something.."He explained.

She nodded and got up from the bed. Letty gave him one more kiss before he went back to work.

"I'll see you later tonight."He said, softly before leaving their bedroom.

After Dom left the house Letty spent the remaining time doing Laila's laundry and cooking dinner. It was her day off from work.

Letty heard her daughter making cooing and gurgling sounds through the baby monitor. She look at the time and notice it was about the time she woke up from her nap. After putting Laila's laundry away into the nursery and making dinner. She went to check up on her in the daughter crib.

"Hey, how's mommy little angel?"

Laila saw her mommy and smile happily. Her eyes lit up with joy and she made more cooing sounds.

Letty smile warmly at the sight of her daughter and picked her, now caressing Laila's back gently.

"You've been such a good girl. Staying quiet and letting mommy do everything I need to do.."She spoke to her daughter while gently rubbing her daughter's back.

"Are you ready to eat?"She spoke to her daughter.

Letty love her daughter so much, although, most of the times she had no clue to what she was doing. She manage to hang in there little by little. Though, Mia always compliment her about her natural instinct and how it look like it came to her easily. But, truthfully Laila made it easier for her, she wasn't a always a difficult baby. Yes, she had her days when she would be moody and fussy. Dom and Letty notice there daughter really dislike staying in a fility diaper or not being fed on time. For the most part she hated being woke up from her naps. Brian often joked that Laila was a complete copy of Letty and with a mix of Mia for the taking.

* * *

Everyone left for the day and Dom quickly closed the shop. He decided to stop by the gym to release some stress for half an hour. After working out he took a shower at the gym and made his way back home.

"Letty!~"  
Once he walk into the house he called out for Letty, but no answer.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw dinner on the stove ready and inside the pot. Dom quickly grab a plate from the cabinets and started putting food on his plate. He figure Letty was either busy with Laila or taking a bath. Dom sat down ate the food and checking messages on his phone. After eating he took the time to do the dishes. He clean every plate and place the remaining of the food into the refrigerator.

Dom turn off the kitchen lights and made his way upstairs. His first stop was going to see his percious daughter. He walked into the nursey to find his baby girl fast asleep inside her crib. Dom couldn't stop smiling the more she grew the more she look her mother.

"Princess Daddy's home. Just wanted to give you. You're good night kiss..."He whispers, softly. He carefully kiss the side of her chubby cheeks.

"Sweet Dreams, I love you."He said with a smile.

Before leaving the nursery, he plug in her night light into wall. He made sure her baby monitor was fully charge and on. As he walk out her room he partially left her bedroom door open.

* * *

When he entered the room, the bathroom door was shut. Dom plopped down in the spare chair in the corner of their bedroom. He'd only had two bottles of beer, but his head was spinning a little. He both tired and stress. Dom leaned his head back against the chair, closed his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open and he quickly snap open his eyes.

"Bedtime Already?" Letty's sexy seductive rasp inquired.

Dom's eyes widen as his jaw dropped. In the doorway to the bathroom, his wife stood in a burgundy lace panty and bra set. Some places were more see-through than others, but left a little to the imagination. Her toned stomach, arms and legs had his mouth watering. Every asset on her body was his favorite, but he was rethinking it all.

The bra pushed her perfect round breasts up a little more and the butterfly-cut panties were mind blowing. Her natural curly wavy hair fell over her shoulders and down her back.

Dom responded with, "Shit! Not anymore."

A smirk from the tease in the doorway. She walked deeper into the bedroom, crossing the wooden floor until she stood in front of him. Pulling him out of his seat, Letty led him to the bed and pointed, silently commanding him to sit down.

Dom quickly abided.

Turning around, Letty gathered her dark long locks of hair into her hands and pulled them over her left shoulder, before bending at the knees and pushing her butt into Dom's crotch, her hands on either of his knees.

"Damn! Hate to ask, but what's this all about?"He asked, while licking his lips.

"Well! You and I, have been working non-stop. We've hardly ever find the time for each other and when we do, we're always tired."

"So, I figure since today is my day off. And you have the day off tomorrow. Why not relieve the tension that we both have and blow off some steam..."Her voice low and raspy.

"And Laila?"He asked.

"She's been fed and bath. She'll be out for awhile."She answered.

A low groan came from Dom at the feel of her butt rubbing against his harden member.

"Shit! In that case, I like the way you think..."He grunted.

Without hesitation, his hands flew to the soft skin of her waist. Letty grabbed his hands and pushed them away. Continuing her sensual lap dance, she felt his fingertips grasp at her hips. Standing up, Letty turned to face Dom and straddled his lap.

Taking his hands and pushing them into the bed again, she bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Bubba! Not until I say so." She purred in his ear.

Dom shivered at the seductive tone of her voice. Letty had him harder than a rock and he was sure that the night she had planned for them would be mind blowing. He swallowed roughly, his throat dry as he nodded his head.

Smirking at his submissive reaction, Letty continued to her seduction by grinding her body against his. She kissed the side of his neck, even bit down a little. And when he was a really on his best behavior, she'd gently brush her lips against his and pulling away, not yet kissing him, but teasing him.


	170. Now You May

Twenty minutes of teasing foreplay, Dom's shirt and pants were off and he was sitting against the headboard of their bed, his feet spreaded out. She'd been leisurely dry-humping him; rubbing her pussy back and forth over his erection, working him into a sexual frenzy. And she knew he was dying to make love to her. Letty brought his right hand slowly up her body.

Before reaching her left shoulder. She invited him to push the bra strap down slowly. And then the other. Pressing her body against his, her hands on his chest, Letty demanded, "Now you may."

Dom didn't waste any time to reach behind her back and, singlehandedly, unhook the small, metal clasps of her bra. She allowed the thin material to fall down her arms before throwing it off the bed.

Letty was still lactating from her breast after giving birth to their daughter. Dom was fully aware of it, and didn't mind it.

When he brought his hands up to her knead her plum breasts, without permission, Letty was at a loss for words. When he pinched her hardened buds, her eyes shut briefly and then she felt his warm mouth engulf one. He lick the droplets of milk that was secreting from her nipple.

"Mmm...careful now." Letty moaned, one hand on the back of Dom's neck.

He smirks."Don't worry I don't mind."

She instinctively ground her lower body with Dom's; her sensitive clit collided with his rock hard manhood. The heat that radiated from her core told Dom that she was already yearning to be taken.

Dom transferred his attention to her other breast. He alternated between flicking his tongue around Letty's nipples and sucking on them. He kissed a trail up her chest, her perfect collarbone, ending at her neck. Letty was nearly soaking on his lap when he sucked softly on the sweet spot just below her ear. She gripped his face, roughly, and kissed his lips hard, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. And he happily gave it to her.

Growing with frustration he flip Letty over on her back. Pressing her back against the mattress and positioning himself in between her legs.

He ran his hands up her thighs again, and felt incredible warmth within her burgundy lacy underwear. He ran his fingers along the tops of her thighs, and she shuddered and bit her lips softly. He found the top of her panties, and began slowly sliding them down. She raised her hips to help. Her underwear were at her ankles now, and she kicked them off onto the floor. He ran a hand up her legs again, slowly stroking his way to the top. She parted her legs open giving Dom a perfect view of her beautiful, wet love.

 **"You're so fucking beautiful!"** He grinned.

No longer able to control himself, Dom lean forward, his hands gripping her waist, and dove headfirst into her juices. He lapped, sucked and slurped at her, eating her with delight. Letty gasped at the abrupt pleasure. She knew her legs would give out at any second.

 **"Mmm...That's good boy!"** She arched off the mattress, and slid her hand over his bald head moaning from pleasure.

 **"Mmm...Dom!"**  
 **"Oh! God Yes! More"**

She moans loudly on the verge of cumming. He wraps his hands under her legs and pull her into his tongue. Her hands grips the bed sheets from pleasure while he continued licking and sucking harder.

 **"Fuck! I'm cumming!"**

Finally, she squirted into his mouth with relief. Letty came down from her orgasmic high. Dom quickly licked everything she offered and came back to the surface.

"Shit! Dom!"She was out of breath, but manage to smile.

He smiles."You like that huh?!"He asked.

"That was freakin' insane Dom. That mouth of yours...fuck"She laughs.

She was still out of breath. Her chest constantly raising up and down. Letty pulled him into a kiss now, tasting herself from his mouth.

Letty felt the jabbing of his hardened manhood poking at her heat. She quickly flipped Dom over onto his back, straddling his lap once again. Letty bit the bottom of her lips as she lower herself.

Dom groaned into her, surprised at her bold movements. Letty hardly gave him any blowjobs. Honestly, the last time was in London; of course, he never cared because being inside of her brought much more a intimate connection from him. But when she did go down on him, it was a real treat.

Pulling him out of his boxers, she wrapped her thumb and index finger around the base of his harden manhood and formed a perfect 'O' with her mouth before taking every inch of him in. To Dom, her mouth was hot and wet. Sucking him off, skillfully, Letty bobbed her head up and down, sliding her fingers up and down as she went. Letty's extracurricular activities sent chills down Dom's spine and it wasn't long before he could feel himself about to burst.

 **"Fuck! Letty! I'm about to cum"**

She looked back at him and smiled naughtily. Letty felt him squirt in her mouth. She swallow and licked the tip of his head with her tongue. Effortlessly she slip her mouth right off, making a popping sound.

"Come here!" He told her, while pulling her up to him.

She slid her hands up along his chest and smile seductively at him as she now straddle his lap.

"Favor return..."She purred in his ear.

Dom grins and pulls her into a kiss. As he deepen the kiss each time he could taste himself in her mouth, salty but sweet. She reluctantly parted from the kiss and change the position.

She didn't give him a chance to catch his breath before she turned around. Still wet and very eager, it was easy for her to slide down onto his length. Letty rode him, bouncing up and down on his long thick length; swallowing every inch of him, her hands on his legs for leverage.

 **"Dom. It feels so good."** Letty cried out from the back of her throat.

A few more strokes later and her muscles had him in a grip. Dom clenched his teeth tightly as she continued to grind out her orgasm. His fingertips rested and press against her hips as she rode one more last high. He immediately change the position. She was now in front on all fours and he was behind her.

Dom wanted to see the expressions on his wife's face, but there was nothing like doggystyle with her. It was passionate, and natural. Just like his wife.

He took a look at her eyes. They pleaded with him to go harder. Just like a good boy, he complied happily.

Dom was able to hold it in for the next fifteen minutes before he felt the second jet of cum spurt into Letty. He pulled out and watched as the rest landed on her butt. After awhile they finally collaspe onto the mattress. He pulled her against his chest as he tried catching his breath. Letty snuggle up against him, happily; now throwing her leg over his lap.

"You ready to sleep?" Letty panted.

"Baby! Not even close. We ain't done yet." Dom panted.

Letty let out a laugh and press her lips against his chest, giving him a quick kiss.

"We haven't fuck like this since London..."She whispers, softly.

Dom smirks."Well, back then we were under a lot stress and pressure. Kinda like now."

She sighed."True, so did you talk to him?"

He shook his head 'No'.

"Nah, not yet. But, I gave him a call. We're gonna meet up tomorrow at a bar..."Dom said, softly.

Letty slightly sat up in bed now using her elbow for support. She pressed her breasts against the side of his chest as she rubbed soft circles against his chest.

As she look him in the eyes. Her expression was filled with worry. "Be careful."She said, softly.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and tried his best to reassure her that he would be fine by giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry. Always am..."He replied back with reassuring smile.

She pulled him into a intense and passionate kiss. Letty fear that if he went to see Leon that he wouldn't come back. She had a bad feeling and was feeling very vurnable.

"Make love to me..."She said in between the kisses.

Letty needed feel that raw connection with him, again and that was something he wanted with her as well.

Dom happily complied by rolling over and positioning himself in between her legs. She wrap her arms around his neck pulling his body closer and deepening the kiss. Her thighs locking against his hip, making sure he stayed in place.


	171. Morning, Beautiful!

**The smell of pancakes and bacon awaken Letty. Her naked body was stretched out across the center of the king-sized bed. Looking around the slightly dim room, Dom was nowhere to be found, but he'd kept the curtains drawn so she could sleep in. She smiled as the memories of last night. When her stomach rumble, she knew it was time to get up and get dress.**

Letty flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She didn't realize it before but her vagina was sore.

She threw on clothes and brush her teeth, Letty headed out of the bedroom.

Dom sat at the table with a half-full cup of coffee in front of him. He held Laila in his arms feeding her a bottle of milk.

He looked up from Laila and saw Letty walk into the room and smirked at her.

"Morning, Beautiful." He grinned. Crossing the kitchen, Letty playfully rolled her eyes, her arms reaching for his cup.

"Thanks to you. I'm sore."She said, before pointing to her lower region. "Down there."

Dom stifled a laugh. "I warned you after a few rounds... was it twelve or thirteen?"

Letty rolled her eyes."I dunno, I lost count."She said, before taking a drink of the cup of coffee.

She notice Dom and Laila were fully dressed. But, Laila had tear stains on her chubby cheeks and was taken aback.

"Did you go somewhere?"She asked.

"Yeah. Remember, Laila had a doctor's appointment schedule for this morning?!"He told her.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. It must slip my mind."She said, softly.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I did tell you. I would take her. Since, it was schedule on my day off."He said, while looking down at his daughter as he fed her.

"Is that why she was crying?!"Letty asked.

"Yeah, she was given her vaccinations and this little princess wasn't happy at all."He chuckled.

"She calm down once we drove back. Car rides always make her calm..."He said with a smile.

"Don't I know it."She agreed.

Letty walk over to her daughter and kiss her chubby cheeks and the small Band-Aid on her arm."Mommy sorry. I'm always there for your shots. I promise, I'll be there next time."She said, softly while rubbing her belly gently.

Laila form a happy smile at the sight of her mother as she continued sucking the nipple of her bottle.

"Before, I forget I told the guys you wouldn't be coming into work today."He said, softly.

"And why would do that?" She asked.

"Because, I thought about what you said last night. We don't share the same day off. So, I figure, we should change that..."He explained, softly.

"Rather then doing a rotation let's take the day off, together. So we can spend more time with each other and Laila. I think it would be good if she had the both us."He suggested.

Letty went to the stove and filled up a plate of food with breakfast and then took it to the table. She took a seat next to Dom and started eating it.

"Ok. Sounds good. I'm down"She said with a smile.

Laila stop sucking on the nipple of her bottle and fell asleep her father arms. Dom took away the bottle and sat it on table. He carefully brought his daughter against his shoulder and gently pat against her back to make her burp.

"I was thinking of going with you to the bar. When you meet up with Leon."She said, softly before cutting a slice of the pancake and taking a bite.

"I don't think that's good idea."He replied back.

"Why not?"She asked.

"To be frank, Letty. You're intimidating."He told her.

She smirks and rolls her eyes."That's a bit much."

"Well, I'm being honest. You've made it pretty clear you hate him." He chuckles.

"I don't think you coming with me would help the situation..."He explained.

"So in other words my presences would set him, off?!"She asked.

"Not trying to be an ass, but yeah it would..."He replied back with a slight chuckle.

"Dom, I really don't feel comfortable with you talking with him on your own."

Dom knew she wasn't comfortable with it and would try to stop him.

"Letty, I can handle him. Just trust me."He pleaded with her by reaching over table and taking her hand, slightly squeezing it.

"I trust you but I don't trust him. What if he corners you with some ultimatum?! Leon is into some dark shit. And I don't need him dragging you into that world."She explained.

"I understand where you coming from, and if worse comes to worse. I'll handle it." Dom told her.

Dom could see it in her eyes that she was overwhelmed and on the edge. Letty didn't want to argue with him because she knew it wouldn't solve anything. She sighed tiredly, and ate the rest of her breakfast.

"Mia invited us to the park. Do you want to go?"Dom asked.

Letty slightly shrugs."Sure why not, a little fresh air would be good about right now."

He notice her body language and heard her tone of voice,"Fuck! She's mad."He thought to himself.

Dom waited until Letty was finish getting ready. He had already prepare Laila baby bag from this morning and filled up her bottles with fresh breast milk. Letty walk out the living room with Laila already strap in her car seat.

"You ready?!"Dom asked, while zipping close the baby bag.

"More or so, yeah..."Letty replied back.

He tried lighten the mood."You know this kinda our first outing, as a family. Especially, to the park?!"

"To bad there might not be a next time..."She replied, back with annoyed tone of voice.

Dom sighed. He really didn't know how prove to her. That everything was going to be fine.

After leaving the house to go to the park. Dom couldn't wait to make it to the park to lighten the mood. He thought if Letty saw Mia and Jack it would put her in a better mood.


	172. A Blast From Her Past

They arrived to the park and met up with Mia who was sitting under a large oak tree and with a large blanket on the grass. Letty walked ahead of Dom with Laila in her arms as Dom followed behind with the baby bag and a picnic basket.

"Heey! Mia"Letty greeted Mia with a warm hug.

"Letty! You made it."Mia said with a smile, while hugging her back.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Laila partially wrap in a blanket."How's my perfect little niece?"Mia asked.

Letty laughs."She's great. How's Jack?"She asked.

"He's doing so good. Brian and I, almost got to see his first steps..."Mia explained while giving Dom a big hug.

Meanwhile, Jack was on the blanket crawling over to his favorite toy. Dom place everything down and picked up his nephew into the air, happily.

"How's my number 1 nephew ?!"Dom asked, while showing him with kisses and playfully tickling him.

"Aww...that's great. I told you not to worry too much. When he's ready he'll put the initiative to do it."Letty said while taking a seat on the blanket.

Mia sat next to Letty, and started preparing Jack lunch for the day.

"I never thought I would I say this but you were right..."Mia said in a joking manner while laughing.

Letty gently pushed her best friend away as she laugh as well. Dom couldn't stop smiling as he watched his baby sister and wife interacting with each other. From a distance he saw Brian pull up onto the parking lot. He got up and pass Jack to Mia.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna talk with Brian."He told Mia and Letty before walking off.

Mia waited until Dom completely walk off."So, how it go last night?" Mia asked, curiously.

Letty blushes a bit then sighs. Mia caught her reaction, and faintly laughs.

"Not the reaction I was expecting..."Mia said with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong last night was mind blowing and amazing. We really needed that...it just this morning was a bit rocky..."She explained, softly.

Letty place Laila onto her back against the blanket and taking her pacifier plucking it back into her mouth.

"What happened?"Mia asked.

"Leon is what happen..."Letty muttered.

"Let me, guess.."

"Does this have anything to do with what you found out about him and that he asked Dom for a job?" Mia questioned, while taking Jack into her lap and feeding him his baby food.

Letty nodded her head 'Yes'.

"Part of me regretted I told Dom the truth, but then Dom would have given him that job if I hadn't..."Letty explained, while rubbing her daughter belly with soft circles.

"Brian mention to me that Dom is gonna talk with him, today. Are you worried about how he'll take the rejection?!" Mia questioned.

"I feel like he's gonna use it as an excuse. He might even blame me for Dom decision. I just don't trust him. I just have a really bad feeling..."Letty explained, softly.

"I see, but you should have already known by telling Dom that he wouldn't just ignore the situation."Mia pointed out, added."My brother has a bad habit of letting stray dogs in"

Letty shrugs."Don't I know it. I just really don't want to be that person as soon as shit hits the fan,'I told you so',"

Mia chuckles."You never had a problem with it before."

Letty playfully rolls her eyes and laughs as well. It always felt good to talk with Mia.

"Letty, just try not to think about what may happen. Your just driving yourself crazy by doing it. And if it does turn out your right and I really think you are, just make sure you have a back up plan."Mia explained.

"All you can do is take a step at time. You and Dom, are finally in a great place. Don't let Leon or your 'What if's', get in the way of that..."Mia told her.

* * *

Letty gaze at Dom from a distance as she thought about Mia advice. Her best friend was 100% right and couldn't deny it. As slowly pull away from her thoughts she heard someone calling for her from a distance.

"Letty!?"a male voice call out to her.

She turn her attention away from Dom and look up to see a familiar face.

He had the kind of face that stopped anyone in there tracks. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, a firm chest and abdomen. He was a few inches taller and slim, muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerising deep ocean blue.

Letty smiles warmly at him as she pick up her daughter in her arms. Mia paused from feeding Jack to take a look at the voice that called out to Letty. She definitely couldn't ignore how good looking the mysterious gentlemen was or for the most part she took note in Letty's reaction.

"Damon!?"

She gets up from the blanket and walks over to him. Damon quickly greeted her with a warm hug.

"What are you doing in L.A.?"She asked.

Damon chuckles."I could ask you the same thing. And what's with the baby?!"He asked with a smile while peaking to see who was wrap in the blanket.

Letty laughs and smiles."Hey! I ask you, first.."

"You haven't changed a bit. Ummm...I'm actually opening up a restaurant here. The one in Paris is doing so good. So, I figure to take the challenge and open one here."Damon explained happily while dazzling her with his smile.

Letty playfully rolled her eyes when she notice he was trying blind her with his pretty boy smile.

"That's good for you. I'm glad you went through with it."Letty said, softly.

"Yeah! Enough about me...what's with the kid?"Damon asked, with a chuckle.

She laughs."This little princess is my daughter."

Damon jaw dropped from shock."Woah! I thought hell would freeze over before you pop one out"He joked.

Damon and Letty fell into laughter, from snarky comment.

Meanwhile, Dom and Brian watched from a distance as Letty spoke to the mystery man.

"I guess seeing how she hasn't knock him out. She must know him?!" Brian pointed out.

Dom expression grew stift and only nodded to Brian comment.

"Hah! Funny, but yeah she's mine."She said, happily.

"Does this little lady have a name?!" Damon asked.

"Yes, her name is Laila Amira Toretto.."She introduced with a smile, while removing the blanket from her face. So he could get a better look at her.

"Wow! Beautiful name for a gorgeous baby! I've seen quite of a few babies and you by far have the prettiest."Damon complimented.

"Thank You."

"How many months is she?"Damon asked.

"She's 5 going on 6 soon."She said as she snuggle up against her.

"May I hold her?"Damon asked.

"Sure! Man you don't have to ask..."She said while carefully passing her daughter to him.

"Careful with her head..."She told him as she showed him how to hold her.

When she realize he didn't need instructions on how to hold a baby she paused for a moment.

"Damn, look at you. How you learn to hold a baby?" She asked, curiously.

Damon slightly rock Laila in his arms and chuckled.  
"My sister just gave birth to one. So, as the best and number 1 uncle. I had to learn..."He said with a laugh.

"Aren't you like the only uncle?!"She pointed out with a smirk and eye roll.

He laughs out loud.

Laila started fidgeting and whimpering in Damon arms. When she lost sight of her mother.

"Sweetie, mommy is right here..."She gave her daughter her finger to calm her. Laila wrap her little chubby hands around her finger and held it tightly.


	173. Best Friends And Soulmates

"I never thought I would ever witness this side of you. Since, I've known you. You've always been aggressive and little bit on the rough side." Dom told her then jokingly added,"Feels like a dream"

Letty laughs and takes her free hand, smacking the back of his head."Wake up!" She joked.

"Ouch! You still hit like a man..."Damon whined.

"You still whine like a girl."She teased back.

He chuckles from her snarky come back. After she slap the back of his head he saw shining object on her finger.

He grins."SO! Who's the _**unlucky man**_ to tie you down?"He asked as he eye her wedding ring.

"Hah! Funny!"She said with a sarcastic tone.

He had a unsettling feeling someone was watching him from distance. When he finally lay eyes on the person. He couldn't hold back a taunting smirk.

Just when Letty was about to answer his question She follow Damon gaze to Dom. Dom was staring hard at Damon, his expression was hard for anyone on the outside to read but Damon caught on very fast. "Nevermind."Damon replied, back.

"I'm guessing that's him. Base, on the look he's giving me..." Damon smirked.

Letty saw the look in Dom eyes, and took Laila from Damon arms."Yup, that's him, alright..." She gave Dom a warning with just one look. Telling him to back down and play nice.

"I finally get to see the type you go for..." Damon pointed out.

"Type?!" Letty repeated.

"I spent quite some time trying to figure out. Why you always rejected my advances. Now I get it."Damon smirks.

"Are you serious right now?!" Letty questioned him.

"I rejected your advances because **one** you were certified womanizer and **two** I can't ever take you seriously. For the most part you can't take your self seriously..."She pointed out.

Damon started laughing hysterically."Is that how you saw me?"

"Man, you painted that picture with your own hands and made it, **VERY** clear."Letty playfully rolled her eyes.

"So if it wasn't for that, would I had a chance with you?" Damon asked.

"Don't wanna burst your bubble. But, nah you wouldn't..."She told him, bluntly.

Letty smiles and gaze over at Dom direction as she spoke to her long time friend.

"Having a type is so overrated. I just knew when my heart found that right person. I shouldn't let him go."She explained, softly.

"You really change Letty"Damon said with a smile.

"It's nice seeing that Cipher didn't take away the goodness that's always been there..."Damon told her.

Letty look back at him with a smile."You starting to sound like my husband."

He laughs."Well, I guess he must be just as smart."

"Yeah! He can be when he wants to be..."She teased.

"Anyways, what are you doing at the park?"She asked.

"Riight! I'm actually here cuz I had to drop something off to my sister. And on my way back, I spotted you sitting next to that lovely dark hair beauty..."He winked at Mia.

Mia slightly blushes and rolls her eyes.

Letty smirks."Once a playboy always a playboy! That's the problem with you french guys. Get rejected and jump to the next."

He laughs."We should catch up when you're free. I'm in town for another week before I go back to Paris"

"Sure, sounds good. You still have the same number?"Letty asked.

"Always."He smiles and gives Letty one last hug before saying good-bye.

Everyone, made there way back to Mia and Jack. Brian greeted Mia with a sweet kiss on the lips. Dom gave Letty a kiss on cheek before taking Laila from her.

Brian gave Dom a quick look. Signaling to him, if he didn't ask, he would for him.

"So, who's the guy you were just talking to?" Brian asked.

"He's someone I've known for a long time."

"Dom, remember when I told you. I had a friend who owns a restaurant in Paris?"She asked.

* * *

He nodded."I do. Isn't that the same guy who show you how to cook?"

"Yeah, apparently he's also opening up a restaurant here in L.A. "She explained, softly.

"You two look very friendly"Brian pointed out.

"Brian! Don't start..."Mia snap at him.

"Mia its cool. Yeah, we're good friends. Honestly, Rose and Damon. Were the only people who kept me sane when I was running with Cipher. Damon made all my tough times easier."She explained, softly.

Dom felt bad that he wasn't there for all her hard times. Letty saw the look on Dom face and took his free hand, holding it tightly but a very delicate loving manner.

"Don't be jealous Dom..."Letty teased.

Dom forms a crooked smile."Hah! You wish!"

Letty kiss the back of Dom hand.

"Anyways, Damon is just a good friend I value. He's like the brother I never wanted..."Letty joked.

Dom knew he had nothing to worry about with Letty. He understood how much she loved him, but the way Damon look at her...didn't sit well with him.

"That's good you had some type of friendship. During, those tough times. I always wonder how you were able to keep it together..."Mia said, softly.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. To be honest I was on my final straw when Dom found me. If it wasn't for you Dom, I think I would have been long gone. You're timing was perfect..."Letty said just before giving Dom a kiss on the lips.

'But, I wasn't fast enough...'Dom thought quietly to himself.

"Better late then never..."She told him.

Dom was surprise, it was like she heard his thoughts. But, no, that wasn't the case at all. She only just read his eyes.

It was a quiet drive back home until Dom cut the silence by bringing up a topic Letty thought she made clear.

"You know that guy is in love with you?"Dom said, while driving down the open road.

Letty didn't bother to make eye contact with her husband and just simply giggles.

"You held out longer then I anticipated."She said, softly while looking at him with a smile.

"Huh?" Dom was confused.

"I was waiting for the real Dom to come out with an reaction. The one at the park was way too quiet."She said, softly.

"Are you for real right now?!" He questioned.

"Yeah!"She replied back with a shrug.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."He muttered.

"Dom, I'm well aware he has feelings for me."She told him.

"And it doesn't bother you?!"Dom asked.

"No, why should it?! I have never seen him as more than a friend."She said, softly.

Dom sighs.

"Baby, I am happily marry. He already knows not to cross the line. I made it clear to him. He's a good guy. He respects me and values our friendship."She explained, softly reaching out for his free hand.

"You see this hand!?"

"This is the only hand I want. It's a hand that belongs to the love of my life and father to my child. This hand has a hold of my heart. Which, I've given to you, time after time. Dom, he may look at me, but guess what?!"

"I'm only ever looking at you!"She said with a smile, just before slamming her lips on him.

Dom grinned in the kiss and tried deepening it, as he kept his eyes on the road. It wasn't really like him to get jealous, but to see another man making his wife laugh and smile the way he did, just got to him a bit. He knew Letty only had eyes for him and her heart belong to him.

Once they parted from the kiss Dom couldn't hold back his smile.

"And you say I'm the sweet talker..."He pointed out.

"Haha!~You really are though.."She told him.

"I'm embarrass.."He admitted.

"What?! That you were jealous?!" She asked with a smile.

"I won't deny or confirm it."He said with a chuckle.

"Baby, you were **SO JEALOUS!** " She teased him.

"No, I wasn't..."He denied.

"Riight!" She arched an eye brow and smirks.

"But, you know what?!"She lean towards his ear.

"What?!"He asked, curiously.

She whispers."I find it very sexy that you were jealous. Kinda turns me on, I may even be wet."

Letty trail her hand down his chest to his pants, grabbing his groin.

Dom groaned and inhaled a deep breath.

"Letty, you ain't playing fair. I'm driving..."He chuckled.

"That didn't stop us before..."She giggles, while pressing soft kisses along the side of his neck.

He laughs."Back then, it was different. We didn't have our daughter in the back seat of the car."He explained.

Letty pulls away and pouts cutely."Such a mood killer!"She said with laughter.

She turns around to take a peak into there daughter car seat. And it came as no surprise, Laila was fast asleep, and peacefully sucking on her pacifier.

 **"Wanna make another one?!"She asked, bluntly.**

Dom nearly choked on his spit, and pressed on the brakes.

When Letty saw his reaction she started laughing hysterically.

"Man! You should have seen your face..."She said in between laughter.

"Haha...funny!"He said with a unamused tone of voice.

"I was just messing with you..."She said with a smile.

"You and I, already agree. One was enough for now."She explained while catching her breath after laughing so hard.

Dom couldn't hold back his laughter, his wife laughter was extremely contagious.

"Yeah, we did."He nodded.

Dom and Letty continued laughing and joking around together as they drove back home. They were lucky to have each other as best friends and soulmates. It made there bond even more solid and impenetrable.


	174. Intruder

Once they arrived back inside the house Letty gave Laila one more bottle before taking her a warm bubble bath and putting her to sleep, again. This time it took longer than usual because of Laila long day at the park she more fussy and crabby.

Letty quietly made her way out of Laila's nursery and made her way down the stairs, into the living room. She saw Dom sitting on the couch reviewing messages on his phone. Letty made herself comfortable by taking a sit on his lap and her arm over his shoulder. Dom wrap his free arm around her tiny waist.

"How's our baby?" He asked.

She sighed, tiredly."She's finally fast asleep. I swear a full bottle and a warm bubble bath always does the trick. Well, at least most of the time. But, this time I had to sing her to sleep."She said with laughter.

Dom chuckles and leans up to kiss her on the lips. She smiles in between the kisses. When they broke apart for air, Letty rested her forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she couldn't help but to smiled back. Dom held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck.

"Don't you have some where to be in a few hours?!"Her voice low and raspy as she spoke to him.

He grins."I do, but it doesn't mean I can't fool around with my wife for a bit before I go…"

Letty giggles and looks down at him with a flirty smile."Heh! Thats if your wife allows it." She slightly pulls back to look him in the eyes.

"My wife allows everything I do to her..."He smirks.

"Is that so!?"She questioned him.

He licked his lips."Yeah."

"Alright, then...show me!"

"Show me, what she allows. I dare you."She lightly bit the bottom of her lips, seductively.

Dom gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head downwards and kissed her, his lips demanding. Letty felt a smoldering heat deep within her. Effortlessly, he changed her position by making her straddle him on his lap. Dom's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

His hands started creeping it's way under her long skirt and that's when they heard Laila crying through the baby monitor. She reluctantly parted from his lips, and wink at him.

"Well, so much showing me..."She got off his lap.

Before, she entirely left his side. He tug at her hand pulling her back into his lap to give her one last kiss.

She said his name in between the kisses, while pulling away from him again.

He chuckles."I guess I'll show you another time..."He grinned.

"Maybe or maybe not.."She winked and walked off, going back to check on Laila.

He laughs."God! I love that woman."

* * *

Letty walk into nursery to find the bedroom window wide open. She remember it being closed shut after putting Laila to sleep. Now why was it wide open?

She quickly ran to Laila who was hysterically crying as if someone woke her up from her nap.

"WAHHHHH!"Laila cried out.

"SHIT!"She started to panic.

"DOM!" She yelled out.

Letty took Laila out of her crib and protectively held onto her. She look around the room to make sure she didn't see anything out of place. But, when she saw the large teddy bear uncle Roman bought for Laila crooked. And slightly tilting to the side she knew someone was either inside the nursey or tried to get inside. Letty specially design the nursery where she kept one large teddy bear partially at the side of the main window, purposely blocking it. Right, across the room was another stuff animal sitting on top shelf that had a good view of every angle of the room.

Dom heard Letty calling out for him as well Laila still furiously crying and hurried up the stairs into the nursey.

"Baby, what's wrong?"He asked while standing in the door way.

He saw Letty protectively holding a very agitated Laila against her chest while rubbing soft circles on her back to calm her down.

"I think someone tried to come in..."She pointed over to the window.

Dom saw the window wide open and quickly walk over to it. He carefully look outside, before shutting it close. He didn't say anything but he did see something.

"Is there someone out there?"She asked, worriedly.

"Stay here and lock the door behind me. I'm going outside."He explained, softly.

"Did you see someone?"She asked.

He didn't give her an answer but simply kiss her cheek and kiss Laila forehead before walking out of the room. Letty quickly lock the door behind him.

A few minutes later she manage to get Laila to calm down. Her cries went completely silent, but her whimpering sounds were still heard as she fell fast asleep again. Letty held onto her the whole time not daring to let her go. It was safe to say she was extremely angry and horrified that her daughter could have been harm.

Eight minutes later, Dom knock on the door letting her know it was fine to open up and come out.

"What did you find?" She asked, eagerly.

Words could not describe how angry Dom was feeling from the current situation. He was trying to be calm and collective because he knew it didn't help the situation if both them were furious. It was like the calm before the storm...

"I found foots prints at the side of the house. It look like whoever was here tried going through our bedroom window, first. But, fail to get it open. And decided to take a different route. But, I don't think they anticipated the next room being the baby room. It look like once they successfully open up the window they attempted to come in, but when they heard Laila crying. It must have scared them away. "He explained.

"I guess the sound of them forcing there way in, must have startled her."Letty said, softly.

"Yeah! Make sense."He sighs.

He ran a hand over his bald head. "Especially, since she's not a fan of loud noises. One of the many things that can really set her off..."He paused for moment before speaking again,"But it doesn't look like Laila was there goal."He said, while looking around the room.

"Goal or not, Laila still could have gotten hurt. Dom!" She unintenionally, raised her voice at him.

"Baby, I know, I'm well aware of that..."He told her.

"My God! If she didn't cry we wouldn't have known someone was attempting to get inside the house."She said in a state of panic.

 *****Thanks, for the reviews, everyone. Honestly, it makes it easier to write. I did have plans to make Dom very jealous in the previous chapter, but I decided to tone it down a bit for a later event, maybe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter...*****


	175. He Would Do Anything For Them

"Why didn't the security go off?"Dom asked.

Letty reach for her phone that was lying on the Laila's changing table. She manage to go through her phone while holding her daughter in her arms.

"Looks like we forgot to turn it on when we got inside the house."She explained, softly.

"Shouldn't it turn on and off automatically?"Dom asked.

"Yes, but remember when you kept complaining whenever you left the house to go to the garage or take the garbage out. You were getting constantly lock out the house. So, I had to remove that feature off the security."Letty reminded him.

Dom always has a bad habit leaving his phone behind when he left the house. So, he would often get lock out the house.

"Oh, yeah!"He recall.

After a minute Dom realize there was a way to find out who it was.

"Baby, did Tej ever have a chance to add the camera feature inside the bear Roman got Laila?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, he added it a week after she was born..."Letty said, softly.

When she realize his point and the reason he brought it up. Letty quickly made her way to the stuff animal that was sitting on the top shelf.

She carefully pass Laila to Dom and turn the teddy bear over. She went behind the bear and started unzipping the back its head. She remove the small camera and remove the memory card out of it.

"He said it only starts recording when it senses movement within the room. But, lately, I've notice it's pretty sensitive. It actually starts recording if the door swings open. Hopefully, the motion sensor pick up the window being open." Letty explained, while making her way out of the nursery and into there bedroom. Dom followed behind with Laila in his arms.

She grab her laptop from her side of the bed and connected the memory card, into a special drive Ramsey created for Letty's laptop. Affer hooking everything up, into the laptop. Letty went through the most recent file and pressed play of the video.

Dom came up from behind and watched the video footage with her. It was exactly what they said happen. The intruder didn't have a chance to come inside when he heard Laila bursting into tears.

"Just like I said..."Dom said, softly.

Letty carefully study the video, trying to make out who it was. Unfortunately, his identity was hidden, but his tattoo on his left hand didn't go unnotice. She may have not been able to see who he was, but she recognize the tattoo. The tattoo was a picture of spider web that slightly covered his hand completely. She nearly froze in place from the sight of it. It wasn't that she was scared, but more shock.

"Do you have any idea who this person can be?" Dom asked, curiously.

She made the decision not to tell Dom, the truth.

She look over her shoulder and look up at him, trying to keep her expression netrual."No."She replied back.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't telling him the truth. He knew his wife to the bone and already could tell she would try to resolve this issue by herself.

He decided not to call her out about why she was lying to him.

"Since, neither of us recognize him. I think we should send this footage to Ramsey. Maybe she'll be able to run some type of facial recognition on it."Letty suggested, while saving it to a flash drive.

Dom nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, sounds good. Before, I meet up with Leon I'll drop it off to her."Dom explained, while rubbing soft circles on Laila back as she slept in his arms.

"Until, then I think it's best if we move Laila crib into our bedroom."Letty said, softly while getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, that would be for the best. I'll do it first thing when I get back home, tonight." Dom said, softly.

Letty handed Dom the flash drive in exchange for Laila. She carefully took Laila in her arms and kiss her cute chubby cheeks. Although, she didn't express it Letty was very much shaken up from the incident.

Dom slip the flash drive into his pocket and gave Letty a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry we're gonna figure this shit out, together."He told her, with a faint smile.

"I know..."She sighs.

"Do you want me to make you chamomile tea to help calm you down?" Dom offered.

Letty nodded her head."Yeah, that would be great. Thank You."

"No, need to thank me, I'd do anything for my wife and daughter."He told her, just before giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Little, did she know...Dom literally met what he said. He would do ANYTHING for his wife and daughter, even if it met doing something out of character. And possibly doing something that would piss Letty off, completely.

 **Yup, Dom was going to be in deep shit!**

Dom left Letty alone in the room and went into the kitchen to make her chamomile tea. He went into the medicine cabinet and grab a small dark brown bottle with a black lid from the very back. Dom had already completed the chamomile tea and open up the small bottle. He dump 4 small white tablets in the palm of his hand and drop it, into the tea.

He took a spoon and started starring it quickly to make the tablets disintegrate in the tea. Dom heard her foot steps coming down from the stairs and hid the bottle back into its original place.

Before Letty went into the kitchen she place Laila inside the living room inside her play pen. Afterwards, she went into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the bar stools that was in front of the counter.

Dom saw the expression on her face and knew if he didn't do this right now. He would regret it.

"Here you go, maybe this will help take off the edge."He said, while handing her warm cup of tea.

Letty tiredly reach for it and stare at it with a blank expression."Doubt it."She sighed, and took a sip of the tea.

"You know I can just call Leon and reschedule the whole thing and stay home with you and Laila."He offered.

"No, you don't have to, we'll be fine on our own. Besides, the sooner, you talk to him the faster we can get rid of him."She told him as she continued drinking the rest of the tea.

Dom approach her and stood right next to her.

"You sure?" He questioned her once more.

"I'm positive. Laila, and I will be fine. And if worse comes to worse, I can always head over to Mia place."She reassured him.

Dom nodded in agreement. He notice the change in Letty and realize the sleeping pills were taking affect.

"I don't think I feel so good..."She mumble as she blink a bit more than usual.

 _ **Letty felt like her head had become foggy, like the times when alcohol takes her into oblivion, but she knew she hadn't drunk a drop and consume only tea. She felt as if every eye lash weighs more than it should and gravity has been turned up ten fold. Her body slowly sway from side to side. She look down at her empty cup than up at Dom. He had become blurry like a painting caught in the rain.**_

 _ **The whole world simply felt low resolution, a bad quality movie.** _

_**"Wh-What d-did you do to me?"She asked, just before collapsing.**_

Dom quickly caught her mid air before she drop to the ground. He proectively cradle his wife in his arms, in bridal style. He carefully went up the stairs and carried her into there bed room.

She was completely pass out in his arms, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of her thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane.

 **"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized.**

"I know you were lying to me. If, I didn't do this, I know I would regret not doing it. Just like you I know you as well as you know me."He explained, while gently lying his wife sleeping body on there bed.

He carefully undress her, he slip off her skirt only leaving her in a tank top and panties. He pulled the covers over her, and tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear lovingly.

"You can give me as **MUCH SHIT** as you want after you wake up. But, for now try to sleep off your anger..."He sighs.

"I think once you sleep it, off. You will have better judgement. I know if I didn't do this, once I left the house. You would take this in your hand and find the person who broke into our house."He said, softly while watching her sleep.

"I'm doing this for you and our daughter safety. For us!" He took her hand and held it with so much compassion. He pressed his lips against her hand.

"I love you and our daughter so much. I promise, I'll be right back."

He knew the sleeping pills will wear off after 6 hours. Dom had to make sure he used his time wisely. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and got up from her side of the bed. Dom pulled out his phone from his back pocket to make a quick call to Mia.

 *****(/≧▽≦)/~┴┴ I wonder what's going to happen next!? Thanks for the reviews. Shout out to everyone who left feedback. I wish I could reply back to you all individually but that would take some time. Lol, anyways, love you all. Thanks!*****


	176. Wide Awake Part: 1

Dom explained everything to Mia from beginning to end. Once Mia arrived at his front door she glare at him.

"You do know she's gonna kill you when she wakes up!" Mia told him.

Dom sighs and ran hand over his bald.  
"Fuck! You don't have to tell me twice." He grab his keys from the kitchen counter and phone.

"She really left me with no other option. You know how she gets…Letty is very protective of Laila and this family. She lived most of her life on the run, and she now has something real. She'll do anything to keep it from getting harm."Dom explained, softly.

Mia crossed her arms against her chest while looking at her big brother. She had very mix feelings about how he was going about this, but she couldn't argue Letty did have a bad habit of carrying the whole world on her shoulder. Very much like Dom...

"Mia don't look at me like that..."Dom groaned tiredly while preparing to walk out the front door.

"How can I not!?"…"I understand why did it, but it wasn't the right thing to do. You gotta take it in consideration. Why did Letty lie to you in the first place? Did that question ever cross your mind Dom?…"Mia takes a deep breath, before continuing.

"She told me she wouldn't ever lie to you, again. As long as she lived."

"Dom, if she couldn't look you in the eye and tell you who that guy was or who he may affiliated with…that only means one thing...it's really BAD!" Mia explained, softly.

Mia was right Dom didn't look at the situation from Letty perspective. He just quickly jump into action without thought because his priority was the safety of his wife and daughter.

"I hear you. And don't worry I'll keep that mind. I'll be careful, but it'll help me out more if you look out for my girls..."He gave Mia a warm bear hug and kiss on the cheek, before walking out the front door.

"Fine! But, I won't stop her from killing you..."She shouted out as he closed the door.

Dom chuckles, from her comment because he couldn't help but realize all the women in the Toretto family weren't only fire cracker's but, a force to be reckoned with. He look forward to seeing his daughter personality, but it also had him on the edge.

Meanwhile, Dom manage to call Ramsey in advance gave her all the details to her by phone before handing her the flash drive. He made it clear to her that he was short on time and needed it as soon as possible.

* * *

After dropping it off to Ramsey he drove to the bar to meet up with Leon.

"You finally made it."Leon smirks.

"Sorry, about being late. Something came up."Dom apologized.

"It's cool. I hope you don't mind. I order you a corona."Leon said while grabbing both drinks from the bar and handing one to Dom.

"Thanks."Dom said just before taking a quick swig of the beer.

"So, What's up?! What did you want to tell me?!"Leon asked just after drinking the rest of his beer.

"It's about that job you asked for..."Dom reminded him.

"Oh! That's right..."Leon shrugs a bit and signals the bartender to give him another beer.

"Don't worry about it."Leon look him in the eyes, and smirks.

"Wait!? You don't want the job?"Dom questioned.

"Nah! It ain't that..."  
"I know it's a no..."Leon replied back.

"How you figure that?"Dom asked.

"You must have forgotten, I ran with you for a long time. I know you..."Leon told him.

Dom faintly chuckles.

"And I know when I'm not wanted..."Leon added.

"It ain't like that..."Dom denied, trying to pretend that wasn't the truth.

"So how is it?!" Leon asked.

Dom struggle with an answer.

"See...told you! I prove my point. It's cool."Leon said, while looking at him.

"I wasn't serious about the job, anyway."He shrugs.

"I have plenty of money..."He grins.

"I know it's been years since the last time we've seen each other. And people change over the years. I've change too."Leon admitted.

Dom took another swig of his beer. He grew extremely curious from Leon comment about changing."How so?!"

"Over the years, I've struggle with many things. One those struggles were cleaning up the mess that my younger brother would often make. Naturally, his struggles became mine to bare and resulted into consequences. I had to find a way to make a living and got involve with some pretty bad people. To clean up his mess, I had to find a way to pay everyone he owe."Leon explained.

"Did you?"Dom asked.

Leon nodded,"I did. But, the thing is..."He paused for moment before finishing up his sentence.

"It ain't easy to get out once you're in the inside."Leon said while looking him the eyes.

Leon expression became harder to read and that didn't sit well with Dom. He had a bad feeling to where this conversation was heading.

"I think Letty could relate…"Leon smile at Dom, but it wasn't the kind of smile stir up from happiness but more a taunting smile.

"What does Letty have anything to do with this?"Dom asked, his tone became rough. It was clear Dom was in alpha protective mode.

Leon took notice of Dom reaction and chuckles.

"She has everything to do with this..."Leon grinned, then continued."You see Dom, I'm what you call a debt collector."Leon admitted.

"I collect what people fail to give back."

It was after that comment when Dom realize Leon had something to do with the person trying to break into his home.

"So the rumor is true. You're Braga, **b***h!** "Dom said as he look back at him.

"Heh, call it whatever you want but it won't change the fact that Braga is after Letty..."Leon smirked.

Dom choked on his beer.

"Not possible! He's lock up! Why is he after her?" Dom asked out loud.

Leon shrugs."You think being behind bars, will stop him?!"

"You already know what he's capable of and as for why he's after Letty. Don't worry too much. He won't touch one hair on that pretty head of hers. He only wants what's in here!" Leon said, while pointing at the side of his head.

When Leon pointed at the side of his head. He was referring to the brain and the knowledge Letty acquired from working with Cipher.

"Letty acquired something from Cipher, and now that Cipher is 6 feet under. He only wants what is rightfully his..."Leon explained.

"Alright, then...why are you telling me this now?!" Dom asked.

Leon look at his watch and back at Dom.

"Because, you and I used to be friends at one point. I figure it would be easier to ask than take..."He took a deep breath, and continues to speak. "With that in mind, I'll give you and Letty **48 hours** to give up the list."Leon told Dom while getting up from his bar stool.

"What list?" Dom asked.

"Now, isn't the time to play dumb."

"Oh…Riight!~ And before I forget. If you don't come through, Dom. I'll be force to schedule another visit to your house and this time your daughter and wife might caught in the cross fire..."Leon smirked deviously at him, just before giving his back and walking out the bar.

* * *

Dom wanted so badly to smash the corona glass bottle over Leon head the very second he brought up his family.

He knew of the list he wanted, but wasn't sure if Letty was willing to give it up. Dom knew what it meant if she gave it up, because it would put a LARGE target on their family.

It didn't take long for Ramsey to get back to Dom with answers. She gave him a call as promise, and provided him answers. After the phone call with Ramsey he quickly made his way back home.

Dom walk inside the house to find Mia preparing Laila's baby bag. He also notice his daughter was fully dress in her pajama's now strap up in her car seat.

"What's going on?" Dom asked while taking off his jacket and sitting his car keys on the living room coffee table.

Mia sighed, softly."Letty ask if I could take Laila for the night..."She answers back while grabbing the rest of breast milk from the refrigerator and adding it into the baby bag.

He was surprised and look at the time, it didn't even hit six hours, yet.

Dom nodded, he couldn't argue with that decision. Whatever that was going to go down he didn't want his daughter to be around it.

" **Dom, you fuck'd up big time. She's PISS!** "Mia explained while zipping up the baby bag and putting the strap over her shoulder.

Mia walk out the kitchen and into the living room. Carefully, she reach for the handle of the car seat and grab a hold of it. Dom follow her and kneeled down to kiss his daughter good-bye.

"Daddy and Mommy, has some things to work out. But, always remember we love you. So, be good for Aunty Mia, Okay?"He spoke to his daughter, lovingly.

Laila look up at her father happily. Her round hazel bubbly eyes sparkle with curiosity. She had no clue what he meant, but remained smiling from ear to ear at sight of her father.

He raised to his feet and hug Mia good-bye.

"I'll pick her up first thing in the morning."He told her, as he embrace his sister with a bear hug.

"It's fine, take your time."Mia hugged him, back.

And just like that Mia left the house with Laila. Dom watched his sister pull out of the drive way. Before, shutting and locking the front door behind him. He made his way to the foot of the stairs and stare at the top of the stairs intently.


	177. Wide Awake Part: 2

Taking a deep breath he went up the stairs to take the wrath of his wife. Once he arrived into the master bedroom he saw Letty standing in front of there window.

The moon poured down on his wife, showering her with beams of light. They were caught in her hair, the moonlight, making each dark curl seem as though it was alight with passion. Her skin was illuminated by the moon; she looked so beautiful, he thought to himself. Longingly, he devoured her face with his eyes, wishing with all his being that he could reach out and brush his hand against her perfectly shaped cheekbones, or under the feathers of her thick, dark lashes.

But, he knew all to well he couldn't touch her. Well, at least not at that very moment in time.

She didn't need to turn around to know he was in the bedroom. Letty heard his heavy foot steps coming up the stairs. She remain silent allowing the silence and the tension to build up within the room.

He sighed softly and slowly walked towards her direction."...Letty!" He called out to her lovingly.

 **"DON'T!"She finally spoke.**

 **Just when he was about to reach out to touch her. Letty shrug away and took a step back.**

 **"Don't touch me."She told him.**

 **"Letty, let me explain..."He pleaded with her.**

 **She finally look him in the eyes. He didn't realize it, but her cheeks were stain with tears.**

 **"I don't want to hear it!"She raised her voice at him.**

 **"Baby, I'm sorry but you left me with no choice."He said with an apologetic tone.**

 **"No Choice!?"..."DOM!"**

 **"You had a fuckin' CHOICE!"**

 **"You chose to DRUG ME!"** **She yelled at him and threw the bottle of pills at him.**

The small brown bottle hit him against his chest and fell to the floor. Causing the lid to pop right off and spelling the sleeping pills to the ground.

Dom felt bad for doing it, but he didn't want Letty taking care of the situation on her own. He look at the pills that were scatter all over the floor.

 **"There just sleeping pills..."He stated back.**

 **Letty glare at him, angrily.**

 **"GET OUT!" She shouted at him.**

 **"You don't mean that…"He said, softly.**

 **"I DO!"**

 **"SO GET OUT!"She repeated once more.**

Dom didn't flinch and stay in place.

"Fine! If you won't leave. I will..."She said, angrily while walking to the closet to grab her bag.

Letty started packing up her bag with clothes from the closet. Her face was red with partially suppressed rage, and when Dom even set a finger on her shoulder, she swung around and mentally snapped.

 **"I told you DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

 **"You lost that right!"She yelled at him.**

* * *

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. I did it because you were lying to me. I knew it was wrong but when I saw that look on your face. I panic and lost it."He explained, softly.

Letty paused, but she didn't turn around to look at him. She just still and listen to him. Letty felt bad for being so upset with him. Especially, after lying to his face about not knowing the identity of the intruder. She knew she was in the wrong, but she couldn't shake the fact he betray her trust.

"Letty, I own up to the fact what I did to you was wrong. But, I can't be the only person acknowledging my mistakes."He look at her, and slowly approach her.

"I shouldn't have done it, and I can't stress how much I'm sorry. But, I couldn't risk you doing something unorthodox. You and I, made a promise to always tell each other the truth. No matter how bad it may be, and when I saw you were withholding from me. I snap."He further explained.

"All I have is you and Laila. If, I end up losing either of you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's my duty as a husband and father to look out for my girls."He said, softly while reaching out for her hand.

As he reach out for her hand she didn't push him away this time.

She calmly close her eyes, and gently grip at his fingers. Letty took in a deep breath trying to gather herself.

"I'm sorry, too!"She genuinely apologized.

"I was in the wrong for denying it and forcing your hand."She turn around to look him in the eyes.

"But, I didn't mean to lie to you. It's just I wasn't ready to come to terms with the truth. I was lying more to myself than you."She admitted, softly while looking down at their link hands.

"We're both in the wrong that's for sure."Dom said while taking her other hand and entwining their fingers, together.

He pressed his forehead against her's now looking down into her eyes. There lips inches away from each other. Letty look into his eye as well.

It was one those moments where they were speaking with there eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her, and he took his chances. She kissed him back for a second but gently push him away and turn her head away.

 **"Dom, Stop."** She said in a soft whisper.

* * *

Dom was surprise at her reaction, and was mostly confused. He thought they made up, which brought him to think did he read the signals wrong. Truthfully, he understood his wife most of the times, but there were many incidents he couldn't read her.

"What's wrong?"He asked, while tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Letty stayed silent for awhile.

"Baby, talk to me."He pleaded with her.

Dom gently turn her face to his direction. So, he could look her in the eyes. Letty eyes slowly met his own.

"I forgive you, but it doesn't mean I can forget what you did to me."She said, softly.

Dom look in her eyes and cup her hands against her cheeks. He could tell she was holding something else back.

"Letty, I'm not expecting you to forget, but baby, you gotta talk to me. I know there's more you aren't saying..."Dom said, softly.

"Don't shut me out. And tell me what's got you so shaken up..."He pleaded with her once more.

"Remember when I told you there were many times where Cipher and I, disagree about things. Well, there were times..."She paused, and reach out for Dom hand that was against the side of her cheek.

She held it firmly as she recall her past.

"When she didn't like my decisions. To prevent me from doing things she would give me sleeping pills or find ways, to knock me out. One of the many reasons I didn't allow her in my room..."Letty admitted, softly.

"I know you aren't anything like that crazy bitch! It's just what you did brought back memories of those times..."Letty explained.

Dom felt extremely horrible. He now understood why she was so furious with him. Letty trusted him and he did something that he never thought he could do to a person he loved in a million years. It wasn't just sleeping pills for Letty, but a traumatic event.

"Baby, that's horrible, I'm **SO SORRY!** "He genuinely apologized.

"You didn't know...not your fault..."She said, softly.

"Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have done that to you. No matter how desperate I was. You trusted me..."Dom replied back.

"I'm still in process of telling you everything from my time with her. I mean we both agree to take our time and share with each other, each day. Instead of overwhelming each other with our past all one day..."Letty pointed out.

Dom nodded."Yeah, we did."He pulled his hand away from her cheeks and wrap his arms around her petite frame, hugging her tightly.


	178. It Sounds Crazy

She hugged him back as well. Gently snuggling her face against his chest and taking in his scent. Letty loved being in his big arms. She felt more at ease after getting it off her chest. Unfortunately, this wasn't the end and she was aware they had so much more to talk about.

They spent most of the night talking about what Letty knew about the person who broke into there home. As well as Dom finding out Leon was the one who hired the intruder.

Letty and Dom were now lying in bed tangle with each other under the covers.

He gently ran his fingers through her long raven hair. As she ran delicate circles on his chest with her finger tips.

"I told you Leon was bad news..."She said softly.

Dom look away from ceiling and down at Letty.

He cracks a small smile."Here you go with the _**'I told you so',**_ "He chuckles.

" **Shut Up!** "She told him as she playfully slaps his chest.

Dom laughs. **"You know I hate it when your right..."** He admitted.

She playfully rolled her eyes. **"Well, at least your man enough to admit. I'm right..."** She teased him.

Dom looks down at her and pulls her face to his, he kissed her.

" **I love you.** "He said with a smile.

She winked at him, and smiles back. "I know you do!"

"From a scale to, 1 to 10 how bad are these people Leon hired?"Dom asked.

"10 to the highest degree! There are two division. You have one group who are trained as assassins. You'll NEVER SEE or HEAR them come. As for the second group, they're train to retrieve anything that isn't easy to take back. It's rare to ever catch one. They are trained to never be caught as well as not to come back empty handed. The one who broke into our home was a rooky. Obviously!"She sighed, then continued speaking."Since, he messed up, they'll dispose of him. He won't have long to live."

"Damn! How do you know all of this?" Dom asked, curiously.

"A month after I woke up from the hospital. Cipher thought it would be a good idea. If, I trained under them..."She replied back.

Dom was surprise."You did?"

"Well, it wasn't like that...they just taught me how to improve my fighting skills among other things..."She further explained.

Dom nodded his head."Make sense, and explains a lot!"He chuckled.

Letty giggles."Explains what?!"

"For one, I notice. I can't hear your foot steps when your walking. And the way you carried your self in that fight with Cipher. It was unbelievable. I mean you knew how to fight before, but your technique and calculation were very clean..."He explained.

Letty laughs."Ye-Yeaah! I'm still working on that...its a habit of mine. It took a lot of practice and effort not to be heard when I walk, but now it's hard to get rid of..."She told him with laughter.

Dom laughs as well and changes there position by pulling on top of her. Letty parted her legs as he rest in between them and pressing her thighs against his hips.

"You know what sound I like hearing?"Dom grinned.

Letty giggles and slid her hands underneath his shirt, rubbing against his chest.

"I have no clue..."Letty said with a flirty smile.

He smiles at her and slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, willingly granting him access, to delved inside her mouth.

Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant she arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of his body against her own, before she drew back into his lips.

He grinned in the kiss and slowly parted from her lips. "That's the sound I like hearing."

She playfully rolled her eyes."You're such a perv!"

He chuckles and begans nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, making her giggle.

* * *

"Do you still want to hand over the list?" Dom asked, as he rub his thumb against the skin of her hip bone.

"We don't exactly have choice..."She replied back.

Dom nodded, and sighed.

"You know what?!"It was at that moment she came up with a plan.

"I'll give them what there asking for, but it'll come with baggage."She smirked.

"Don't tell me your thinking about reaching out to everyone that's on the list?" Dom asked.

"Okay, I won't..."She replied, back.

Dom shook his head to the side.

"Woman! You're killing me..."He told her with a sigh, while rising off her body and sitting up in bed.

"Come on, it ain't a bad idea. If I can reach out to everyone on that list. They'll be 2 steps ahead of Braga. And, I will be the least of his problem."Letty said, while sitting up in bed.

Dom turned his back to Letty and ran a hand over his bald head.

"Baby, you're talking about reaching out to a whole bunch of criminals. All 25 of them!"He pointed out.

"I know it sounds crazy. But, the only reason Braga wants that list is because those are the people Cipher did business with. She made 60% of every illegal business they did on her turf. If, Braga gets a hold of the names he gonna want more than 60%"She explained.

"If I can reach out to those criminals and give them the opportunity to be a step ahead. The target won't be on us, but be on Braga. They'll be well prepared and equipped to deal with him."She further explained.

"Alright! You got me. So, how do you plan on reaching out to a ring of criminals?" Dom asked, curiously.

Letty smile deviously."One Word! **SPAIN!** "

Dom quickly fell into laughter when he caught on. He turned around to face her, again.

" _ **No Extradition!**_ " Dom said, with a smirk.

She smiles and kissed his lips.

"You bet your ass, bubba!" She grinned.

 **"I know under Spanish law, extradition is not possible for citizens located in Spain for a conduct that is not a crime in Spain. No one can be extradited unless the offense is a crime in both countries and carries a prison sentence of at least 1 year. With all that being said, fortunately none of these criminals had made an offense in Spain. I already did the background check on all of them."Letty explained, softly.**

"Alright, let's say these people accept whatever you're selling. Are they aware of this list?"Dom asked.

"They are, this list is not only has the name's of these crafty business owners. But, it also provides a ledger of every profit made..."Letty explained, softly.

"Baby, why didn't you burn this shit?"Dom asked, with a dumbfounded tone of voice.

"Trust me, I wanted to, but I kept it as an insurance policy. Just in case, I needed it as a safety net."She replied back with a shrug.

"Well, I guess the family is going to Spain."He said with a faint chuckle."We'll leave first thing in the morning after picking up Laila from Mia."

"Sounds good. I'll let the team know and tell them to be on standby."Letty, said softly.

He thought about it for moment.

"Do you think it's a good idea to take Laila with us?" He asked.

"I know it may not sound like it, but I think it's safer if she's with us. I don't want to put Mia and her family at risk, with Laila being a possible target because of us."She replied back while looking at a picture of Laila on there night stand.

"Besides, I want **my daughter at my side**."Letty said, softly.

"You know **she's mine too!** " He pointed out with a throaty laughter.

Letty turn her attention to him.

She smiles."Is that so?! I remember doing all the work."She joked, obviously only teasing him.

His voice became more lower, and deeper."Now you know I put **A LOT EFFORT** into that work as well."He told her, before pulling her by the hips.

Dom leans in, so his forehead rests against her's. They close their eyes.

"L-Let me jog your memory, beautiful..."He said, softly.

He kisses Letty's warms lips.

As the kiss grew more intense they were unable to contain themselves anymore. Dom held Letty's head in his hands and pull her into a fiery and passionate kiss.


	179. Dom's Probation

It went from joking and teasing each other to escalating to something more. Dom and Letty couldn't recall how it happen. They were now under the covers again, but this time if was hot and heavy.

Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates going faster. Then before they knew how it happened they were naked and there skin were moving softly together, like the finest of silk.

Letty felt his hand enter from below moving fast, there tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he was inside, changing her breathing with every thrust, hearing Letty's moans timed to his body. Then all at once Dom stops and kisses from her breasts to her stomach, his hands light; then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching her reaction, feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe.

One touch and it was over, it was always that way with Letty. She felt electricity in her skin, hormones growing from anticipation. There on in it was all passion, intense, and very intoxicating. It was Dom and Letty release, there escape, there drug.

As his hands move over Letty skin her body has a transitory paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. Dom head moves around to her left ear and he whispers what's coming next. Suddenly her body is off pause-mode and she pull back for a kiss that's both soft and hard.

Their lips fitted perfectly- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Dom grabbed the back of Letty's neck, growling in the kiss as Letty whimpered in pleasure.

Dom's hands pinned her to the bed and her toes curled. As quick as they started screaming for each other, it was over. She arched her back and he pounded into her. Letty screamed out and dug her nails into his back.

 **"OHHHHH FUCK LETTY!"** He screamed as his cock exploded into her. Dom felt the cum shooting straight out of him and right into her. He felt as though he couldn't stop cumming. The feeling must have been incredible for Letty. Dom could feel her cumming again as more and more of his seed mingled with her juices.

When they were done and spent, Letty settled her head against his chest. They kissed while they recovered. Enjoying the post orgasmic glow of being together. Dom kissed her forehead, not caring that it was sleek with sweat.

 **"DAMN!"** He was smiling from ear to ear and out breath. His warm hand ran down her body and she shivered. Dom pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, again. **"Glad, you enjoyed it. Because this was an introduction to your probation." She smiles at him as she gently pulls away from him.** He was not only dumbfounded by her comment, but surprise.

She sat up in bed than stood up taking her black satin robe from the end of their bed and slips it on.

Dom sat up in bed with his back against the head board in a state of shock. **"You still mad?"** He asked, out loud.

Letty tied the thin rope like fabric around her waist and flip her long hair out of the collar of her robe.

She didn't give a direct answer.

 **"Four pills. Four weeks."She told him.**

Letty turned away from him and went into there bathroom.

"Sex is off the table for, four weeks?!" Dom asked.

He knew Letty was going to punish him, but he hope it was by making him sleep on the couch for a couple days.

Dom heard the toilet being flush and the sank water running. Shortly after Letty came right out the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Yes!"She answered, back.

"You thought after that stunt you pull. I was gonna let yo ass slide?!"

"Hah! Not a chance in **HELL!** "She told him, while slipping back in bed and under the covers.

She lies her head against her pillow as she gave her back to him.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath.

Dom couldn't see but Letty was smiling.

"If you're good. I might just change my mind and take a week off."She told him.

Dom sighed and pulled his wife to him. She turn around to face him, and rest her right leg over his lap. He pulled his wife close and rub soft circles agaisnt the skin of her hips. They were now snuggling under the covers.

"I can never catch a break with you."He smiles as he kiss the top of her head.

"Nope! You have me for life..."She mumbles just before she fell fast asleep in his arms.

Dom smile happily, hearing her say that made his heart skip a beat. He knew she was still upset at him, but he secretly loved when she would put him in his place. Dom was always telling people what to do, and having a wife who had the power to put him in his place. Turned him on, as well as made him proud to know she was able to keep up with him.

* * *

The following morning Dom and Letty woke up early to make arrangements for there trip to Spain.

Letty was in Laila nursery packing up a couple of her daughter things.

" **Dom!** Have you seen Laila's favorite stuff-unicorn?" Letty called out while folding her daughter's clothing into her duffle bag.

Dom was in the master bedroom getting dress.

"Don't worry I saw it with her, in her car seat."Dom shouted.

Letty forgot she gave it to her before she left with Mia. She quickly pack up the remaining of her things and went back into the master bedroom. Dom was finished dressed and putting fresh clothes into his bag.

"Did you have a chance to pack your stuff?"Dom asked.

"Yeah, I put Laila and my things in the same bag. It's best if we travel kinda light. Too many bags will raise suspicions."Letty said, while zipping her duffle bag close.

Dom nodded his head in agreement.

"Did you book the plane ticket?"Dom asked.

"No, didn't have to, we're using my private jet, which is ours now..."Letty replied back with a wink.

"I thought Hobbs confiscated that!?" Dom asked in shock.

"Hobbs only confiscated the things under my name that I didn't care to let go. As for the valuable things I like, I kept it under an alias..."Letty explained, while tossing her passport to Dom.

Dom caught her passport mid-air and open up the small booklet.

"Mayte Michelle Sinclair?!" Dom read the name out loud, before laughing.

"Traveling with a fake passport?"Dom questioned.

Letty smirks."That's not fake. It's legit." She walks up to him and hands him, his passport.

"You have one too."She told him.

He took the passport from her hand and open up the small booklet.

"Mark Sinclair?"He said the name with an raised eye brow.

"How is this legit?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Man! You ask too many questions. Just roll with it. Baby!"Letty replied with a wink, just before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Come On! Let's start loading the car."She said, softly while grabbing her duffle bag, and walking out of the master bedroom.

Dom watch his wife walk out the bedroom, and just gently shook his head to the side. Letty was always full of surprises.

"Heh...Mark!?" He muttered to himself, he was unsatisfied with the name and felt like he didn't resemble the name.


	180. Picking Up, Laila!

After getting there things in the car, Dom and Letty drove to Mia and Brian house to pick up Laila.

Dom walk ahead of Letty and knock on the front door.

"Why are you even knocking?"Letty asked, with a faint giggle.

"We have the key."Letty pointed out.

"It's the polite thing to do."Dom said with a chuckle.

"Riight!" She arched an eye brow.

"Since when have you been an advocate to **_its the polite thing to do?!_** "Letty rolls her eyes playfully, and laughs.

"When we were kids. I can recall you always rush into Mia's bedroom without ever knocking."Letty called him, out.

"Well...I did. But, that didn't last long. I stop doing it. The day she started to get _**those**_..."He pointed at his wife breast.

As a result Letty fell into laughter from his facial expression to his comment.

"You mean **BREASTS**?!"She said, out loud.

Dom face cringed. He was feeling very uncomfortable that he was talking about his baby sister womanly body parts.

"Can we just change the subject...?"Dom shrugged.

Dom and Letty didn't realize Mia had already unlock the door and had it wide open.

"Yeah! Can we?!"Mia asked.

Dom and Letty turn there attention to Mia and smile. Letty was the first to give Mia a warm hug before walking into the house.

"Sorry, girl"Letty said with a smile and laugh.

"How are you feeling?"Mia asked.

"Good."

"But, I'll feel much better once I see my daily dose of Vitamin C! "Letty replied back with a smile.

Mia laughs."She's with Jack in the playroom." Mia directed with a smile.

Letty nodded and quickly went to the direction of the playroom.

Dom greeted Mia with a warm hug.

 **"Wow! You're alive."Mia smirked.**

 **Dom chuckles."Trust me, I thought I was a goner..."He admitted.**

 **"I thought so, too!"Mia replied back.**

Mia closed the door behind him.

 _ **"I thought so, too!" Letty said, out loud in the backgrund.**_

Letty walk out the play room with Laila in her arms. She started showering her daughter with so much kisses and playfully tickling her.

"Whose mommy's princess?" Letty spoke to her daughter.

Laila eyes continued to sparkle with joy she happily giggle in her mother arms smiling from ear to ear, showing off her gums.

"Yes! That's you!"

"Mommy miss you so much!"Letty told her daughter, sweetly.

"So, did you two work things out?"Mia asked, while getting Laila baby bag from the living room.

Letty look up from Laila and at Dom with a faint smile. Dom smile back.

"We did."Dom replied back, then sighed."But, I'm on Probabtion..."He cutely pouted.

Letty rolled her eyes, Mia caught sight of her best friend reaction and laughed. Mia shoves the baby bag against Dom chest and laughs. Dom took hold of the baby bag.

"Heh...count your blessings."Mia shrugs.

"You're lucky that's all you have and not a wife and daughter walking out on your sorry butt!"Mia told him, obviously giving him, her famous tough love.

"Mia weren't you on my side?"Dom whines.

"Nope, Sister's before misters!"Mia said, while high-5ing Letty.

Mia enjoyed teasing Dom, especially when she got to team up with Letty.

"But, seriously, I don't choose sides. I told you, I understood where you were coming from and you were wrong for doing what you did. You should given Letty a chance..."Mia said, softly.

"It's fine, Mia."Letty reassured her best friend with a smile.

"Dom and I, will be leaving town for awhile."Letty told her.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked, curiously.

"It's best if you don't know the location."Dom answered.

Mia knew something was about to go down and the less she knew the safer it'll be for her and her family, but not knowing still made her worry.

"In that case, it's ok to leave Laila with me."Mia offered.

Letty and Dom look at each other, they were both considering the offer but couldn't risk putting Mia and her family in danger.

"Thank You, Mia. But, we couldn't ask you to do that...Dom and I, are still unsure how long we'll be out. And, I'm still breasts feeding Laila. If, we end up taking longer than expected. As often as she eats she'll be out of my milk."She explained while looking down at her daughter."This little princess hates formula and refuses to drink it. She'll end up giving you a lot of trouble."

"That's understandable. But, will you all be fine?" Mia asked, worriedly.

Dom smile at his sister, and walk over to Mia to give her his famous bear hug. He knew Mia meant well and would always find a way to protect her family at all cost. Mia hug him back.

"Don't worry Mia. This isn't like other times. We're going to be fine. Just gotta take care of stuff and we will be back."Dom reassured her, sweetly.

"Aunty Mia is the best huh?!"Letty spoke to Laila with a bright smile, which made Laila smile again.

"Mia, I can tell you this. Dom and I, aren't doing anything dangerous. I promise."Letty said, softly while giving Mia a hug as well.

"When we're done. We'll give you a call. But, for now the less you know the better it is..."Dom explained.

Mia nodded in agreement.

Letty cutely spoke for Laila."See you, soon. Aunty Mia, Thank You for taking care of me" Letty gently took Laila small hand and wave bye to Mia.

Mia smile happily at her niece and kiss her cheek.  
"It's been a pleasure beautiful."

* * *

Once they said there final good-byes to Mia and Jack. Letty carried Laila to the car, as Dom followed behind carrying his daughter car seat and baby bag.

They were now in the car on there way to their destination when they realize they were being follow.

"You know nothing can ever come easy for us huh?!"Letty sighed, tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'll lose them!" Dom smirked.

Letty smiles and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Great! But, keep in mind. We have percious cargo in the back seat."She reminded him.

"I won't ever let anything happen to her or you."He told her.

"I know..."She smiles.

Letty look at the time on her phone, realizing they were short on time.

"Hurry up and lose them. So we can change cars and make it to the plane."Letty told him.

"Don't worry, baby. I can do this in less than 15 minutes..."He smirked.

She lean towards him and kisses him passionately, then pulls away.

"What was that for?" Dom asked.

"Just a little motivation for ya..."She winked.

Dom grinned and quickly shifted gears, switching lanes after lanes. Jumping in front of cars on the road. The Black SUV continued to follow but couldn't catch up with Dom. After 8 minutes, Dom made it to there rendezvous point.

They switch to another car transferring everything they had in the car to another.

"How far are we from the location?"Dom asked.

"Not far, we're 8 minutes away..."Letty answered.

 *****Sorry, I couldn't post sooner, this month are finals and I've been busy with homework/studying. I can't wait until summer kicks in, I'm so tired of school. I need a vacation lol. Hopefully, the next coming chapters are interesting. I hope you enjoy this one.*****


	181. Playful Banter

Dom and Letty were now safely inside the private jet with Laila. Letty place a blanket on the seat next to her just before carefully taking Laila out of her car seat. Meanwhile, Dom was on the plane phone making a call to the team discussing there final plans.

"Dom, could you get me the baby wipes and a diaper?" She asked.

Dom got off his phone and picked up the baby bag next to him. He took a seat right next to Laila, and unzipped the bag, now emptying it contents. Dom gave her the baby wipes and a diaper, plus the rash cream.

Laila started wiggling around as her mother work changing her diaper. She started to move more when she spotted her dad next to her.

"Baby girl, can you please stay still for Mommy?"

"You can look at Daddy later, I promise he'll right there when I'm done..."Letty spoke to Laila.

Laila turned her attention back to her mother with a bright smile on her face as she playfully nibble and drool on her chubby fingers.

 **"Ma!Da!Ma!DA!"** Laila babbles.

Letty had just finished changing her diaper and when her eyes widen from surprise and she quickly snapped her head upwards. Locking her eyes with Dom, who was also surprise.

 **"Dom! Did you just hear that?" Letty asked.**

 **He nodded.**

 **"Her first words!"Letty squealed happily.**

She carefully pick her daughter up hugging her happily. Dom couldn't stop smiling at sight of the two love's his life. His wife and daughter meant the world to him.

Laila became startled from the excitement and burst into tears, all because of Letty's excited reaction.

Dom quickly snap back to reality when he heard Laila crying. He figure Letty's reaction caught her by surprise.

"Babe! You're scaring her..."Dom laughs.

He reach over and took Laila from Letty arms, attempting to calm down his precious daughter.

"I know I'm sorry..."

"You know I always told myself. I wouldn't act this way. If and when she said something...I mean they weren't exactly words but repeated syllables..."Letty said, enthusiastically.

Laila crying fell into soft whimpers as Dom gently rock her in his arms.

"Did it almost sound like she wanted to say Mommy or Daddy?"Letty asked, while reaching over to hold her daughter little hands as Dom held her.

"I guess, but she's only 5 months..."Dom said, softly.

"Yeah, but she'll be six in a few days..."Letty reminded him.

"I wonder if she'll say Mommy first!"Letty said, excitedly.

"Nah! I'll think her first real word will be Daddy."Dom grinned and kiss the top of his daughter forehead.

"Baby! Not a chance..."She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Laila and I have this connection. I carried her for 9 months. I should be her first word by default."Letty pointed out with a smile.

Dom laughs."You carried her but I'm still her father. I contributed a lot, too! While You carried her, I read to her every night before bed time. I even got up at ridiculous time at night when she wanted very specific things to eat."

"You think your story telling and late night drives will earn you browny points from your daughter!?" Letty teases him.

"Well! News flash! Laila and I, literally shared one body. For what almost felt like a year. I fed her, sang to her and I even change my eating habits to please her."Letty told him.

It was safe to say Dom and Letty were trying to one up each other. They fail to realize Laila had already stop crying and was now staring at both of parents going at it, like kids.

'Are these two bada** really my mommy and daddy?' Laila thought, well if she only had those vocabulary to think.

"You were pregnant! You really didn't have much a say in your eating habits!"Dom called her out.

"Well! It doesn't matter, that little angel invaded my body for 9 months. So by default her first real word is Mommy!"Letty cutely glared at him.

Dom fell into laughter. He couldn't help but to smile at his wife. She was so damn cute. He lean forward and kiss her lips.

"Alright! Baby, whatever you want..."He said with a smile. Dom decided to let her have this one, and wave his white flag in defeat.

Letty laughs as well."If Brian and Mia, saw us right now. They would say we're childish."

Dom nodded in agreement.

"I think Laila beat them to it."Dom pointed out.

He look down at his daughter who was staring at her parents with questions marks.

Letty saw her daughter reaction and giggles,"I swear, the more I look into those beautiful eyes. The more I feel like she understands us, better than we understand ourseleves..."

"I think so, too."He agreed.

He gave his daughter a sweet peck on the lips.

"You know she looks more like you each day."He said with a smile, as he admire his daughter.

"Thank You."He said, softly.

Letty smiles at him and gently pulls at the back of his neck. And gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"For what?"She asked, while gently rubbing back part of his neck with her finger tips.

"For Everything."

"You gave me a healthy baby girl and let's not forget. You've always tolerated me and as much as I can drive you crazy. Your love for me never waver..."He said with a smile.

Letty giggles and smiles at him.  
"Bubba! You don't have to thank me..."

"This is something my heart has always wanted. My heart knew it before I did. As much, as you drive me crazy. I know I do the same to you, too. I'm looking forward to when this is all over."She leans in to kiss lips. He kisses her back.

"So I can get back to being your wife and this little princess mommy." Dom gently rest his forehead against her's just before kissing his wife, again but this time it wasn't short.

Laila was now in the middle, in-between them.

"Eeeekk" She squealed loudly.

The sound startled Dom and Letty, they quickly parted from the kiss. They look down at Laila who was now staring up at them innocently.

"What's the matter?!"Letty asked.

Dom laughs and tickles his daughter, Laila starts giggling cutely as she wiggle in his arms.

"She only wants our attention, that's what it is...right?! Princess!" Dom said with a laughter.

"You know how about you get some rest.I'll feed her and put her bed ."Letty offered.

"You sure?"Dom asked.

Letty nodded,"Positive. I know last night you didn't sleep much. I think now will be a great opportunity for you."

Dom agreed and pass Laila to his wife. But, before passing her off he kiss her chubby cheeks.

He got up from his seat."When you're done. Join me." He told her.

"I will."She replied back, while cradling Laila in her arms.

Dom slightly bent down to give Letty a kiss on the lips before leaving to the back room. After feeding and burping Laila she quickly fell fast asleep in Letty's arms. Letty spent some time admiring her daughter in her arms before carefully placing her on her blanket on her back.

She wanted to meet Dom in back room, but quickly fell fast asleep on the couch next to her daughter.

It was going to be a long flight to Spain and Letty needed her rest before she spoke to a pack wolves.


	182. Spain

After Dom and Letty's plane landed in Spain, they drove to their villa. As Dom drove on the streets of Spain, Letty took in the scenery happily.

The street was glorious in its inception. The sidewalks were smooth grey stones, joined with such precision that the joins were almost invisible.

"It feels good to be back." Letty said, while sticking her hand out the window and feeling the wind blow against her skin.

"Wait, you've been to Spain before?" Dom asked, in surprise.

Letty nodded,"Yeah, I have but I didn't get to stay long."

"Why?" Dom asked.

Letty turned her attention to the back seat of the car to check up on Laila and she was wide awake looking back at her mother with a smile.

"At the time I was sent here on mission. I couldnt really enjoy my time here. But, my short stay left quite the impression on me."She explained, softly.

Dom chuckles."Well, when we finish things up here. Let's stay a bit longer and I'll show you around."He said with a smile.

"That's right, weren't you here with Elena?" Letty asked.

Dom felt like his throat dry up quickly. Her question took him by surprise. Before he gave her an answer he look back at Letty to read her expression. She really didn't seem to be bother by it.

"Yeah, after our time in Rio, I came here and later on she follow..."Dom replied back.

"I see..."She replied back.

"So, you don't mind staying a little longer..."She asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I don't, I mean Brian has everything under control at the shop. It wouldn't hurt to spend more time here..."Dom explained.

Letty faintly laughs,"Brian would probably argue we go on way too many vacations.."

Dom laughs as well."O'Connor needs to suck it up!"

"Well, hopefully everything works out. So we can enjoy the remaining of our time enjoying Spain with our daughter..."Letty said with a smile.

* * *

 **After the long drive, Dom and Letty made it to there private villa. It was a beautiful house that over look the ocean from the mountain. Stretching out of sight on either side of the road were identical semi detached houses, each with a path running down the side. The Villa has two floors, with four bedrooms (2 master suites and 2 guest rooms) and four bathrooms, as well as a large garden, which was over look by several balconies and terraces.**

Once they park in the drive way Dom took there belongings out of the car. As Letty work on taking Laila car seat out of the car. They made there way to the patio with there things.

"Did the care taker for the house tell you where they left the keys?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, she said it would be under the flower pot."Letty answered while pointing at the floor pot next to him by the front door.

Dom partially picked up the flower pot and found a single key under it, taking it and unlocking the front door.

"Home Sweet Home..."Dom said with a smile, allowing Letty to go inside with Laila, first.

Letty sweetly smiles at Dom.

"She said everything we should ever need is prepared. I also had her prepare the basic necessities for Laila."Letty explained, while looking around the house as she carried her daughter in her arms.

Dom drop off there things in the inside by the front door, shutting the door behind him.

"When did you find the time?" Dom asked in amazement.

"Baby, I have many connections..."Letty said with a giggle.

Dom started looking around the house. He took a look at the living room and kitchen, then making his way up the stairs into the master bedroom. He saw there was a king size bed and grinned. Letty saw his reaction and smirked.

"Don't get any ideas play boy. You're still on probation!" Letty reminded him.

"I wasn't having any..."Dom denied as he chuckled.

"Heh...Rii~ight!"Letty smiles, and places Laila on the center of bed, carefully surrounding her with pillows so she wouldn't roll off the bed.

Dom unlocked the doors to the balcony entrance, pushing it wide open. Letting fresh air come into the bed room. He walk out and stood on the balcony looking at the beautiful scenery around him.

"It's just as beautiful as Cuba huh?!" Letty said with a smile, while standing by the entrance with her arms crossed against her chest, slightly leaning against the door frame.

Dom turned away from the balcony and gently pulled Letty by the hips, leaving no gap between them. She uncross her arms and circle them around her husband neck as look into his eyes.

"It is, but I think my wife is more beautiful than Spain and Cuba put together."Dom compliment, before kissing her.

As she kisses him back Letty felt his hands working there way to her butt and firmly taking a hold of each cheek in hand. She releases a flirty giggle in the kiss as she felt Dom hands.

"Down boy!" She slightly pulls back from kiss and takes his hands, placing them back on her hips.

They laugh and continued kissing each other once, more. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, deepening the kiss further.

Dom and Letty were so wrapped up each other they didn't hear someone clearing there throat from down below. It took Laila whimpering sound to snap them back to reality and part from each other.

"Took you guys long enough..."A male voice could be heard at the botttom of balcony.

Letty heard the familiar voice, and quickly look down from the balcony.

"You made it!" She said with a smile.

Dom saw who it was and sighed. _**'Talk about kill joy!" He quietly thought to himself.**_

"How could I not!?" Damon said with a bright smile.

"Well, I had my doubts. You never got back to me."Letty told him.

"Sorry, about that I had some things to take care of first."Damon apologize.

Letty told Dom she would reach out to Damon for a little help, but she also told him that she didn't get a direct reply back from him. So, he hope he wouldn't return with an answer.

"So, are you gonna let me inside the house Juliet?"Damon asked with a smile as he winked at her.

Dom briefly glared at Damon.

"Hah! You're too late, I already found my Romeo..."She said with a laugh, as she turn around to give Dom a pop kiss on the lips.

Dom smile at his wife actions and pulled her into a partial hug. That kinda look like a territorial move in Damon eyes, which made him smirk.

"The door is unlock you can come in, we'll meet you down stairs in a second."She told Damon.

Damon nodded and quickly disappeared into the direction of the patio to make his way to the front door.

"And here I thought I would have you all to myself..."Dom whispers in her ears.

"Dom, this is far from a vacation. We're here for business." She reminded him, as she gave him one last kiss on his lips.

Dom sighed and gently pressed his forehead against her's as he look into her eyes. She gently stroke the back of his bald head with her finger tips as she smile up at him.

"I promise the real pleasure will start after 4 weeks."She winked at him, giving him a flirty smile.

Dom crack a smile,"I don't care about the 4 weeks. I just want to spend all my time with you and our baby girl."

"Alright! Then! I promise once this is properly settle. You'll have all the time in world with me. We'll go sight seeing with Laila and have dinner under the stars. It'll be our first real family vacation with our daughter."She said with a smile.

"Sounds good."He smile and gently rubs the tip of nose against her's, just before giving her one last kiss.


	183. Something Isn't Right!

"Going back to the pleasure part. I mean if it's still on the table. I wouldn't mind..."He chuckles.

Letty rolled her eyes and gently slap his chest, pushing him away.

"I knew it. You can never hide your ulterior motive."She told him while walking back into there bedroom.

"This is what I get for spoiling you."She said with a laugh as she walk out the bedroom and going to the direction of the stairs.

Dom laughs he was only joking with her, but he knew Letty was a woman of her word. He was just making light of situation. Dom pick up Laila from the bed and carried her back down stairs.

"Let's just be clear you don't spoil me enough..."He called out with laughter.

"Right! I'll remember that after 4 weeks."She replied back as she made to final steps of the stairs.

"What happens after 4 weeks?" Damon inquired curiously as he raised up from the living room couch.

Letty smiles, and brushes it off."Nothing for you to worry about.."She replied, back while walking into the living room.

Damon gave Letty a quick hug. He made it short because he saw Dom walk into the room. Though, it wasn't like him to care.

"Hey." Dom greeted as he carries his daughter in his arms.

"Hey."Damon greeted back as held out his hand to Dom.

Dom reluctantly shook his hand and squeezed it a bit.

As she was going through her bag, Letty didn't notice Dom and Damon bitterly glaring at each other. If she had notice Letty would have just called them out putting them in place.

"Alright, Damon did you arrange for the meeting yet?" Letty asked while taking a seat on the couch with her laptop.

Once they heard Laila making cute gurgling sounds with her mouth. That's when Dom and Damon ended their stare off. Damon look away from Dom and at Laila with a smile, but it was odd smile he expressed. He couldn't help but admire how much she look her mother. It was as if it was his first time seeing the child. Laila took one look at Damon and started hysterically crying. It took Dom and Letty by surprise, which made Dom quickly place Laila against his chest. He rub soft circles on her back to calm her down.

'This isn't fair.' Damon thought to himself.

Letty realize Damon wasn't paying any mind to her questions and staring at her daughter.

"Damon!" She called out his name once more.

He quickly turned his attention to Letty.

"Sorry, what was the question?"Damon asked.

"I ask if you arrange for the meet up?"Letty repeated.

"Uhh...Sorry, I did. They weren't too happy, but when I mention you were involve. It seem to shut them up."Damon explained.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"Dom asked, curiously.

"In the past when Letty and Cipher use to run things. Cipher always had Letty work things out with the mobs. Cipher didn't have any way of appealing and connecting with these outlaws.  
But, Letty was the complete opposite. She always had her way of doing things in order to have the mob comply with her."Damon paused for a bit, than chuckled,"I guess, you can say they respect Letty as much as they are scared of her."Damon smirks.

Letty rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"Well, I really didn't have much a choice. Cipher always used blackmail to get results and they weren't complying to that. I just found a simple way to stroke there ego. As well as, do a give and take method."Letty explained, with a sigh.

"Truthfully, in order to do business with these neanderthals is to look at everything from there perspective. Once you master that...you can get anything you want..."Letty said with a smirk.

Dom chuckled at his wife last comment and reaction. He love the angel side of her, as much as he love and enjoy the devil side of her personality.

"Is that the secret?"Damon asked.

"I won't deny or confirm it. But, I will say it has never fail me in the past."Letty replied back.

Damon laughs."Well, the meet up is schedule at midnight at an abandon factory. Everyone agree to see and hear you out."

Letty and Dom, nodded.

"So, what's your plan for Laila? I would hope you aren't taking her."Damon said.

"What do you take us as?"She asked, in surprise.

"We aren't taking her."She answers back.

"She's staying home with me."Dom clarified.

"We made the decision that it would more beneficial. If Dom stays behind. Only because it'll be easier to convince them without an outsider present. As for Laila safety it's best if she's remains with her father." Letty explained, softly.

It wasn't an easy decision for neither of them, but they did not trust anyone else to watch their daughter. Especially, under those special circumstances. It did bother Dom he wouldn't be able to attend the meeting but he made a vow to always protect his daughter.

* * *

"Alright, then.."Damon nodded.

"I'll see my way, out. And don't forget 11:45PM outside the factory."Damon said, just before leaving the house.

Dom watched him walk out and quickly lock the door, behind him.

"Next time let's meet at a Café,"Dom groaned as he pick up Laila baby bag by the front door.

Letty look away from her laptop and at him.

"Why?"She asked, curiously.

"For one I don't like him and two, I don't trust him."Dom replied back as he made his way to the kitchen.

Letty chuckles,"In your case, isn't one and two, the same thing?"

Dom shrugs and remains silent. Letty sighs softly and gently set her laptop aside. She made her way into the kitchen and saw Dom struggling with making a bottle for there daughter.

She took the bottle from his hand and started preparing the bottle herself.

"Dom, tell me what's really on your mind?"Letty asked, softly.

"I wish I could go with you."He said with a sigh.

"Baby, we already went over this, neither of us feel comfortable with a stranger watching our daughter and I'm not sure how those pack of wolves would feel with an outsider coming into there circle."Letty said, softly as she finished preparing the bottle for there daughter.

Dom sighs,"Yeah, I get that but I'm just worried about you."

Letty smiles and hands him the bottle. He takes it and gently places the nipple towards Laila mouth. His daughter happily opens up her mouth and accepts her bottle.

She look into his eyes and gently places the palm of her hand against the side of his cheek, lovingly.

"You have no reason to worry. I'll be out of there before you know it. These guys aren't the type for long conversation. They always want to get down to business."She told him, just before tippy toeing to give him a sweet kiss.

He kissed her back."Alright, but if something goes wrong you know what to do right?"

She smiles and nodded,"I do and I promise to keep you updated with everything."

He smiles and kiss her forehead."Good."

* * *

 **[Five Hours Later]**

Letty had just finished taking a shower, and wrap a towel around her body, before stepping back into the bedroom. After a long shower and going over everything in her head. She had a strange feeling about what was about to go down in a few hours.

She walk into the bedroom, slowly. Dom spotted her expression and grew worried.

"Letty, you good?"Dom asked as he place his sleeping daughter back onto the center of bed and partially cover her small body with a small blanket.

"Dom"

"I feel like something isn't right?"Letty told Dom.

"What do you exactly mean?"Dom asked with great curiosity in his voice.

"Did Damon seem a little off to you?"Letty asked.

"Baby, I wouldn't exactly know..."

"You know him better than I do."Dom answered back.

"Alright! But, try to think Dom! It's very important!" Letty said, while walking to her husband.

Dom thought about it for a second and recall a moment."That's right when Laila took one look at him. She started crying."

"Is that what set her off?"Letty asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think much of it because I figure she was hungry and moody from the long flight."Dom explained.

"That doesn't make sense. Laila was held by Damon before and she didn't cry like the way she did when she saw him."Letty said, softly.

"Well, you were at her side. She felt safe."Dom pointed out.

"That's true, but even when I let her hand go. She felt contempt in his arms."Letty replied back.

Letty couldn't wrap her head around it, but one thing was clear that wasn't her long time friend Damon.

"Dom, I know this sounds crazy but I don't think that man we just saw is Damon."Letty clarified.


	184. It's Not What It Seems

"So, you're telling me the guy who came into our home a few hours ago isn't your long time friend. But, why does he look the guy I saw back in L.A.?" Dom questioned.

"I know I sound crazy,"She sighs, tiredly.

"The guy we saw in L.A. is Damon, if you're wondering how I know for sure, it's because whenever we meet. We always tease each other. It's like our version of 'Hi, How are you?',"She explained, softly, then added,"I know you may not want to hear this, but when he hugs me, he hugs me with history, it's very genuine and warm"

"The feeling I got from the hug he gave me today was far from that. It was like he was very hesitant to put his arms around me."She further explained.

"I thought it may have a lot to do with you. But, Damon never cared what other people thought. Though, he wouldn't cross the line either..."She said, softly.

"Alright! So, I'm getting the impression from what you're telling me is Damon either has a evil twin or suffers from personality disorder?" Dom pointed out.

"It could be one or the other, but I think it's more like evil twin."Letty said, softly.

"From what Damon told me he was an orphan and grew up with an adopted sister. I don't know if he has any blood relatives. When I used to bring it up. He seem to get sensitive and I drop it." Letty explained, softly.

"Damn! You're post to meet up an hour?" Dom said in state of panic.

"I know..."She said while running fingers through her wet hair.

"Alright, I'm gonna call Ramsey to run a background check on Damon and I suggest you to reach out to the people we came here to meet up with, to see if they got the invitation."

Letty nodded, and quickly started making phone calls to everyone. It was a long list to go through, but she had to do it.

After making phone calls everyone told the same thing. They never got a message from her.

"It's safe to say this may be a set up."Letty said out, loud.

Dom had Ramsey on speaker phone.

"I'm sorry to say but I think you're right Letty." Ramsey spoke.

"So Rams! What you got for us?" Dom asked, as he took a seat next to Letty.

"Well, I have good and bad news."

"I'll start with the good news. Letty, your hunch was right. As for the bad news Damon has a identical twin brother. His name is Thomas, shortly after the twins birth there mother pass away."Ramsey explained.

"So it seems what Damon told you is true. He lived in orphanage in France. He and his brother was sent there after his mother passed away."Ramsey said.

"Alright, is there anymore?"Letty asked.

"Yes, many years later. The brothers finally found a family willing to take them both."

"Unfortunately, a few days before the brothers were about to get adopted by a family. There was an accident at the orphanage. A fire engulf the entire building trapping many lives inside the building. They were a few survivors and Damon was one of them."Ramsey further explains.

"And Thomas?"Dom asked.

"Sadly, he didn't make it."Ramsey replied back.

"Do you have any pictures of them?"Letty asked.

"Yeah, there's one, I'm sending it to your phone right now. It's a photo of them at the age of 7,"Ramsey explained.

Now she understood why her long time friend past was a very sensitive subject.

Letty heard her phone go off and quickly look through her phone. She knew exactly which one was Damon, and when she look at Thomas he didn't have a birth mark below his chin on the right side like Damon did. Instead, his birth mark was on the left side.

"Dom, it wasn't Damon we were talking to earlier it was Thomas."Letty told him.

"Ramsey we'll call you back in a bit. Thanks for everything."Dom hung up.

"I was trying to wrap my head around it."Letty said, softly.

"Damon always returns my calls right away. He never leaves me hanging. And, if he's busy. He sends a text. Letting me know he will get back to me in a bit. When I needed his help, no reply. But, he suddenly shows up." She paused for a moment, then recalls a incident.

"When I ran with Cipher, we used to go out for drinks and the morning after he wouldn't remember any of our conversation from that night. He would often say it was cuz he's too tired to remember, or drunk. The Damon I know has a high tolerance for alcohol, it's takes a lot to get him drunk." Letty explained, softly.

"So, you're realizing this now?"Dom asked.

"As you already know I was in a very dark place when you found me. I was too wrap up with my own issues to realize what was going on around me. I think I always saw the signs but ignore it."Letty explained, softly.

"So what made you have this realization?"Dom asked, curiously while pulling his wife into a warm hug.

He could tell she needed his famous warm bear hug.

"His body language..."She answered back.

Dom nodded,"Are worried about Damon?"He asked, curiously.

Letty remained silent for awhile before answering. She curled up in Dom arms, holding onto him tightly. Dom kiss the top of her head trying his best to comfort her.

"I know he can handle, himself. But, I don't have any clue to if he's in danger or if his brother poses a threat. I just really don't know..."Letty said, softly.

"Letty!"He called out her, softly.

"Yeah, I'm worried."She admitted.

* * *

"Letty, I understand you have history with this guy. If you are worry. I think you should tell him you know he isn't who says he is..."Dom suggested.

It wasn't like Dom to ever suggest a thing. Yes, it was a complete 360 change from what he was saying from earlier today. Though, he knew if he wasn't supportive. She would do something reckless where he wouldn't be involve. So, Dom made the decision to support his wife, and not fight her on this one.

Letty pulled away from Dom arms to look in his eyes.

"Baby, I don't think that's a smart idea. We aren't sure how dangerous he can be, or if he is? Dom we don't know anything about Thomas..."Letty told him.

"You're wrong."Dom told her.

"Huh?! I'm confused."Letty said, softly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this,"Dom sighed,"But, I saw the way he looks at you. He's in love with you. I think we could that to our advantage."Dom explained.

 **"You want me to seduce him?"She asked in disgust.**

 **"Fuck! No"Dom shrugs.**

"Language!"  
"Our daughter is literally inches away from us."Letty pointed out.

"Sorry."Dom apologized.

"I'm only suggesting that since he seems to have a thing for you. He might come clean to you. It may not be hard to get answers from him."Dom further explained.

"I don't know..."She said, softly.

"If, you want to know if Damon safe. I think this may be the way."Dom told her.

"I'm surprise you're actually suggesting this..."Letty pointed out.

"Trust me! I am, too. But, I love you and anything you care about, I care about. I know Damon is like a brother to you and he's your family, which makes him mine too. Yeah, it annoys me that both bothers have the hots for you. But, I'm the one you love. So it's all good..."Dom said with a proud grin.

Letty playfully rolled eyes,"I swear I should love you less so you wouldn't be so big headed."She joked.

"Baby, it ain't in yo **DNA! You love all this, all day, every day**."He said with a bright smile.

Letty finally laughs, and Dom smiles at her.

"There's the laugh I love hearing ..."He told her with a smile, before he kiss her cheek.

"Mission accomplish!"She said with smile.

He kissed her."I love you."She told him just before kissing him."I love you, too."He replied, back.

"So, if you want answers. Stick to the plan. Meet up with him at the abandon factory. The only thing different. I'll have the team backing you, up. They'll be on there way, soon. If worse comes to worse, and they still haven't made it. Try your best to drag it out until they get there..."He told her.

Letty smiles at him.

"Why are smiling?"Dom asked, curiously.

"This is the first time that you're willing to let me do this on my own. You would either complain it's too dangerous or want to be there with me."Letty pointed out.

He sighs,"Baby, don't remind me. I would love to be there for you, but I promise you. I would protect Laila. Besides, you are more than capable on doing this on your own. I'd hate to admit this but you don't always need my protection."He said with a smile.

Letty couldn't help but to smile at his last comment. Without hesitation she pulled him into a intense, but passionate kiss. Dom was surprise, and responded back with the same intensity.

He takes her by the waist and lifts her onto the his lap. As the kiss grew more with friction her towel slowly began to unravel as they made out. Letty felt her body melt into him as his fingers tangle in her wet hair. Her mouth opens to his, and there tongues meet for the briefest instance before he pulls away.

She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

Dom desired to have his way with his wife. He wanted to make endless love to her before she left for the night. Unfortunately, his probation would not make it possible for him. Now all he could do was have a internal battle with himself and fight off that temptation.

"3 Weeks!" She replies, her voice low and husky.

'Once my 3 Weeks are up. You're Mine!' He quietly thought to himself.

He licked his lips and tucks her wet hair behind her ear. Dom smirks as he notice her towel was coming undone. He had a full view of her chest. It took everything in him **NOT** to cross the line.

"I think you should get ready."He gently picked her up and sat her back on the bed.

Letty laughs at her husband reaction even more when she realize the bulge in the front of his pants.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower."He told her while rushing into the bathroom.

"Baby, it'll be far from quick..."She said with laughter as she got off the bed, and began to get dress.

"Damn You! Woman!"He shouted from the shower.

Letty laughs at Dom as she gets dress.

"Don't forget to run the cold water!"She shouted out to him.

She didn't hear a response from Dom, but his loud groan of frustration from a distance.


	185. It Wasn't Me

**The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. A canopy of stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. There was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.**

Letty and Dom were now outside the villa standing on the drive way in each other arms, embracing each other like there life depended on it.

"You better come back to us. I refuse to raise that little fire cracker on my own."Dom told her, with a smile.

She laughs."Oh, now she's a fire cracker?!"She replies, back.

"Yeah, she's no angel when she's hungry."Dom admitted.

"You still haven't learn. When you take to long with her milk. She'll constantly kick your ass, each time."She replies with a smile.

"Don't remind me. She has both our healthy appetite."He chuckles.

Although, they were briefly joking around. She could see in his eyes that he was worried, and didn't want to leave her side.

Letty kiss his lips."Don't worry too much. I'll be back to you and our daughter, before you know it."

Dom chuckles, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His lips was warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. His hands were wrapped around her waist and her's locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she smiled back, sinking into his hold.

She quickly pulled away from his embrace and got onto her motorcycle. Letty knew if she didn't leave his arms, now. She wouldn't have the heart to leave him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."She joked, before putting on her helmet.

Dom smirks."I wouldn't dare to..."He replies, back.

Before, taking off Letty turn on her tracker.

"Whatever happens, I'll always find my way back to you and our daughter. Just remember, this isn't a goodbye, but I'll see you, soon."She started up the motorcycle and the engine growl.

Dom smiles, and watch his beautiful wife take off into the night.

He turn on his ear piece."Ramsey!?"

"Yes,"Ramsey replied back.

"She turn on the tracker. From this point on, keep an eye on her. If, she moves away from the location. Let me know as soon as possible."He told her.

"Alright! As of now she's only 18 minutes away from her destination. If, anything seems off. I'll let you and the team know..."Ramsey informed him.

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Letty had finally arrived at her destination and slowly pulled into open gates of the abandon factory. She took note there were only two cars park out front. Letty park away from the cars, and left her motorcycle at the side of the building. She removed her helmet and ran her fingers through her long dark locks.

Letty turned on her ear piece connecting herself to Dom and Ramsey.

"Hey, I made it."She said, while pulling out her gun from her vest and removing the safety on it.

 **"Does anything look off?"Dom asked.**

"Yeah, everything about this place is off!"Letty replied.

 **Dom smirks,"Don't worry, back up will there soon."**

Letty smiles,"Not worried, I can take care of myself."

 **"Sorry, to interrupt your flirting session but I sent a drone to Letty location. It's a prototype made by Tej, I thought it would be a great chance to use it. I'm using it to scope out, how many heat signatures are within and outside the building. So, far I'm getting a total of 4 including Letty's."Ramsey explained.**

 **"Won't the drone be a dead give away?" Dom asked.**

 **"No, I install a silencer and shield feature over it. So, you won't hear or see it coming, from any direction." Ramsey replies back.**

 **"So you said there is total of 4 heat signatures? Are all of them inside?" Letty asked.**

 **"No, there's one outside the main entrance and three inside. It looks one is sitting down and the other two is around him. Honestly, it looks like he's being held against his will..."Ramsey explained, while observing the body language.**

 **"Girl, this may be a trap."Ramsey pointed out.**

"Don't worry, we're prepared for this..."Letty told her.

 **"Yeah,"Dom agreed.**

Ramsey was stunned that Dom was allowing Letty to do this, without out him.

"Alright, I'm getting ready to head to the front. It won't be easy for me to speak once I come in contact. As of now, Ramsey you'll be my eyes on the outside and directing me on a escape plan out of the building."Letty told her, while getting off her motorcycle.

 **"Ok! Be careful."Ramsey told her.**

Dom didn't say a word, but Letty knew amongst the silence he already told her everything.

* * *

Letty made her way over to the front of the entrance and spotted Thomas leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?"Letty asked.

Thomas shrugs as he toss the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his shoe.

"I don't usually..."Thomas, replies back as he look over his shoulder.

"You come alone?"Thomas asked.

Letty nods 'Yes', as she look at him.

"I'm curious why is there only two cars parked outside?"Letty asked as she pointed at the two vehicles from a distance.

Thomas chuckles,"Well, I'm sure you already caught on..."

"In fact, I already know that you know I never gave the call."He smirks, while eyeing her.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him.

"Come on! Letty you can drop the act. I know you gave them call. They told me you were doing a follow up..."Thomas explained.

Ramsey and Dom were listening to the conversation.

"Ok! I did give them a call."She said, truthfully.

"Why would do that? Do you not trust me?"Thomas asked.

Letty rolls her eyes,"How can I trust someone I hardly know...!?"

Thomas chuckles,"You do know me."

Something snap inside Letty, and she wasn't following the script that Dom suggested her to follow.

"Do I?!Really?!"Letty smirks.

"You can drop the act!"

 **"Letty! Calm down and take a step back!"Dom spoke to her within the ear piece.**

"...Thomas!"She looked him in the eyes.

 **"Shit!"Dom cursed.**

"You may look like Damon, but you aren't!"Letty called him, out.

"Damn! You are smart and beautiful."He laughs,"You know when my brother said you would eventually figure it, out. I had my doubts because you were so wrap up into your own little world to notice the signs. But, once again you prove me wrong..."Thomas said with a smile.

Letty ignore him.

"Where's Damon?"She asked.

"Its just like you to get to the point."Thomas chuckles,"He's alive for now."He replies.

"That wasn't my question. I asked where is he?"Letty repeated.

"My brother is inside."Thomas pointed at the double doors, which led to the inside the building.

 **"Whatever you do, don't go inside!"Ramsey warned her.**

Letty knew the whole thing was a trap, but she had no clue to what she'll be walking into.

 **"Baby, remember what I told you. Try to drag it, out. The team is a few minutes away."Dom spoke to her.**

Letty was worried _about_ Damon and fear he didn't have much long. She knew Dom would be more than unhappy if she walk into that building.

Without hesitation she push open the doors and ran into the building. Thomas was about to explain the situation to Letty but she had already ran inside and it was too late. Letty eyes grew wide with shock and quickly stop in her tracks.

"You gotta be kidding me?"Letty raised her voice.

Thomas caught up with Letty, and stood right next to her.

Damon was sitting in the chair with his hands and feet tied up. He was beaten badly and covered in blood. When Letty saw his condition it set her off.

"What the fuck is your problem? For God sakes he's your brother!"Letty yelled at Thomas.

Thomas was taken aback by her attitude as well as her acusation and shrugs.

Letty fail to realize that Leon and Luke were standing next to Damon. They had there backs to her, but once they heard her voice. Leon was the first to turn around then Luke follow.

 _"It wasn't me..."Thomas quietly whispers._

Letty heard Thomas comment and took note in his body language. It look like he was intimidated not by her, but by Leon. It was at that point she realize, maybe she was wrong about Thomas.

"You made it."Leon said with a cynical smile, as he clean off his hands of blood.

Letty took in a deep breath and continued making her way to there direction.


	186. Game Over

As for Thomas he quickly made his way to Damon, attempting to untie his brother. Just before Thomas was about to untie his brother. Leon held up a gun at him which resulted Thomas to take a step back.

"Hold on before I give you the permission. You haven't deliver..."Leon told Thomas.

 **"Letty who's in there with you?" Dom asked.**

She heard Dom question in the ear piece.

"Leon, I got what you want..."She told him.

"Just let them, go. They have nothing to do with this..."Letty pleaded with Leon.

"Come on! Luke! Talk some sense into your brother."Letty pleaded once more.

Luke shrugs, and sighs tiredly,"Can't...he does what he wants when he wants..."

Meanwhile, Ramsey and Tej had already made it to Dom and Letty villa. Ramsey was monitoring everything on her laptop.

 **"FUCK!"Dom curses.**  
 **"This is bad! I knew I should have gone with her. I should have known..."Dom said in a state of panic.**

 **"Man, don't worry. If I know one thing. Letty can her hold own"Tej told Dom with great conviction in his voice.**

"Well, Letty to be honest. I wasn't sure you would come through..."Leon spoke.

"Why did you involve them? What is your end game?"Letty asked, curiously.

"Many questions so little time."Leon said, with a smirk.

"But, since your gonna die anyway, I'll come clean."He said with a smile.

"After you left the country with Dom and your daughter. I had no choice to take Damon as insurance. My first idea was to take Mia, but it was you who I wanted to piss off. So, the next best thing was to go after someone you personally cared about and had history with..."Leon explained, but briefly pause before continuing,"I mean...I could have gone after Dom but I would just be setting myself up for failure."

Letty smirks at his last comment. Dom wasn't a easy guy to put down or get to in the front place. Hobbs knew that first hand.

"Anyways, Damon refused to give me what I wanted and as a result..."Leon pointed in the state Damon was in,"I wasn't happy and when I'm unhappy. Bad things happen!"Leon cynically smiles at Letty.

"Along the way I was surprise to find out he had a younger brother. Luckily, he was his identical twin and also willing to do anything for him. I had him continue playing that role of Damon in order to bring you to me."Leon finished explained.

"Letty, I'm sorry. I didn't have much a choice."Thomas apologized.

"Shut Up! Make yourself useful and take the Ledger from her..."Leon demanded.

"I'm not handing anything over until you let them go..."Letty told him.

"If you don't hand it over when I say so...I will put a bullet into his head."Leon pointed his gun against the back of a unconscious Damon.

 **She spotted Gisele and Han on the 3rd floor laying on the floor of balcony. They had a clean shot of the back of Leon and Luke head.**

 **"We made it. We have a clean shot."Gisele spoke.**  
 **"Do you want us to go for it?"Han asked.**

Letty heard them in ear piece, but couldn't give an answer.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want..."She pulled the flash drive from her back pocket and held it up in the air, it was signal.

Gisele easily caught on and told Han to hold his fire.

"But, only on one condition..."  
"We do this on my terms!"Letty told him.

"I don't think you heard me. You hand it over right now!"He instructed.

Letty smirks,"You should already know I'm not the type do as I'm told. You do this my way or your baby brother gets a bullet in the back of his head."

Leon spotted a red dot at the back of his brother head.

"Oh, right before I forget...you might not want to move or you'll get one as well."She smirks.

Leon and Luke froze in place.

"You never come to place without back up. I'm surprise in your line of work you haven't figure that out."Letty said, while grabbing her gun from her vest.

"Thomas untie your brother and get out."Letty explained.

Thomas did as he was told and grab his brother. He threw his brother arm over his shoulder and tried to hold up his weight as much as he could.

"Come On!"  
"Brother, I need you to wake up. So we can get the fuck out of here."Thomas spoke to Damon, as he tried carrying his weight.

* * *

Damon slowly started to wake up and tried his best to walk as quick as he could. Once he caught sight of Letty, he paused in his steps.

 **"Letty!"** Damon called out her name, she knew from the tone of his voice he was worried about her.

Letty turned her attention to Damon and smile at him.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out and take care of that little pretty face of yours..."She winked at him.

Damon tried to smile, but couldn't. His busted lips were in too much pain.

"Hurry up and go! They'll be a car out front waiting for you."She told him.

Thomas look back at Letty,"Take care of yourself."

Letty nodded, and turned her attention back on Leon.

"Alright, now. Drop the gun."Leon did as he was told, as well as Luke.

"You're going to regret this!"Leon told her.

"No I won't."She replied back.

"I know you aren't working for Braga. So, whatever happens here will be the end."Letty pointed out.

"How you figure that out?"Leon asked.

"You came alone. If, you were really working with that ass hole. He would have had this place covered. My guess you wanted this flash drive because you wanted to finally have the upper hand, but you failed miserably."Letty explained while walking up to Leon.

Letty pulled her ear piece out of her ear and toss to the floor.

She punched him in the face."That's for messing with my family."She punched him in the stomach."And that's for taking me away from my daughter."She grabbed him by the throat and started choking him.

"I should have kill you when I had the chance."She told him.

Leon couldn't breathe,"Wh-What's st-stopping yy-you n-now?"He struggle.

Luke grew nervous and desperate.

"My family..."  
"I gave up this life. If I kill you with my own hands. You win."She replied back, while slowly releasing his throat.

"Unlucky for you that's a **BIG MISTAKE!** "Leon told her.

Leon had another hidden gun behind his back pocket. He quickly pulled it out, and shot Letty in the ribs. It was just as Leon pulled the trigger. Luke had the chance to reach for his gun from the floor. Taking a shot at Letty, but she manage to dodge it, before hitting the floor.

Gisele and Han intercept the shot by shooting Leon and Luke in the back of his head.

"Letty's been shot!"Han shouted.

 _ **Dom was listening and his heart stop. He look over at his daughter sleeping peacefully inside her playpen. Did he have to raise her on his own?**_


	187. The Truth

Han and Gisele rush over to Letty who was lying on the floor in pain.

"Fuck! This shit hurts."Letty lifted up her tank top, revealing her bullet proof vest under.

When Han and Gisele saw it, they sighed from relief.

"How is she?"Ramsey asked in panic.

"She's good. She got hit in the vest."Gisele said with a smile.

"You're one lucky ass woman!"Han smirks.

"I learn my lesson the first time. I got shot."She said, softly.

Letty didn't bother looking back at Leon and Luke condition. She knew they were both dead.

"Come on let's get going before the this place blows up."Gisele said, while helping Letty get up.

"Blows up!?"Letty questioned.

"Yeah, Dom had us set explosive"Han replied back, while looking at his watch.

"We have 10 minutes to get out. We gotta hurry."Han told them.

Han, Gisele and Letty quickly escape out the building before it completely blew up. They were now standing outside watching the factory engulf in flames.

Roman pulled up with Thomas and Damon inside the car.

"Y'all good?"Roman asked.

Letty turned around and smile at the sight of Damon. It was such a relief to see he was safe.

"Yeah, let's get going before the cops ask questions."Letty said with a tired smile.

* * *

Everyone made it back to Dom and Letty villa just after taking Damon to the hospital. Dom patiently waited outside for everyone. Once he saw the Roman and Han head lights. He made his way to the cars.

He walk up to Roman car."Glad to see y'all made it back. Where's Letty?"Dom asked while looking around.

"She should be coming up soon"Roman told him as he step out of the car.

Damon and Thomas step out of the car as well.

Letty pulled up on the drive way and cut off the engine to her bike. She remove her helmet and shook her hair now running her fingers through her long hair.

Dom couldn't hold back his smile. It was such a relief to see she was just fine and made it back to him in one piece. Letty quickly hope off her motorcycle and ran into Dom arms.

He didn't hesitate to pick her up and hug her tightly.

"It feels good to be home!"Letty said with a smile, while hugging him tightly.

Although, Letty was in pain it was the last thing on her. All she wanted was to be in the arms of the man she loves.

Dom smiles,"From this time on, you aren't leaving my side. **EVER!** "He told her, while he place her back down to her feet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replies back just before kissing him, passiontely.

Everyone was watching Dom and Letty from distance, they couldn't help but smile.

"These two really won't pass this honey moon stage huh?"Roman said.

"Not a chance."Gisele said with a smile.

Thomas and Damon slowly made there way to Dom and Letty after they spent a little time together. Thomas had plans to explain, himself to Letty as well as apologize for his actions.

"Hey, Letty could I talk to you alone?"Thomas asked.

Letty turned her attention to Thomas than back Dom. He gave her one last kiss on the lips, before leaving her side."I'll meet you inside."Dom said with a smile.

Dom look back Damon,"You wanna come inside for a beer?"Dom asked.

Damon faintly smile and nodded,"Sure."

"I'll catch up with you later..."Thomas told Damon with a timid smile.

Damon and Dom walk off together heading back into the house with everyone, else.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"Letty asked, softly.

"I wanted to apologize for lying to you. I had many chances to tell who I was, but couldn't bring myself to come clean."Thomas admitted.

"Why you do it? Why were pretending to be your brother?"Letty asked, curiously.

"At first they weren't my intentions. I spent a long time looking for my brother. And, when I finally found him, he was with you. I wanted to confront him, but I didn't know how to. In many ways, I didn't want to disappoint him. So, I figure if I got close to you. I would have a better idea to what kind of person my brother was like. In the process of getting close to you. I came to realize why he love you so much. But, the more I got myself involve with you the more I grew insecure. I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth. And, before I knew it, I had already fallen in love with you and gave up telling you everything..."Thomas admitted.

Letty knew Thomas and Damon history. They had such a hard life starting from when they were babies. She didn't know the type of struggles he face without having his brother around for support.  
Yes, she was upset with how he went about it, but she couldn't blame him.

"Thomas, you have a shitty way of going about things. I'm not upset with you, but I wish you had the confidence to tell me the truth. As for Damon that playboy wouldn't have judge you. Whatever, past struggles you face he would have listen to you with a open heart. When I used to ask about his past. Your brother would always shut down. I didn't know it at the time. But, I guess he thought he lost you, if you had confidently approach him. He would have not ignore you and only love you."

She faintly laughs,"Damon is a lot of things, but he understands the value of family."Letty told him with a smile.

"As for falling in lov- with me..."She didn't exactly know how to reject someone without being rude. Letty recall the time when Dom told her she could be intimidating at times.

 _'So annoying! I hate it when your right...'Letty thought to herself._

She lightly bit at the bottom corner of her lips.

"Uhh...don't worry about that.."Thomas told her, shyly.

"You can forget I said that..."  
"Those feelings were in the past. I made my peace."Thomas said with faint smile.

Although, those were words came out of his mouth. His eyes said something else. It was than Letty realize Damon and Thomas were a lot a alike, but very different.

"Alright! You wanna come inside for a drink?"Letty asked with a smile.

"Sure!"Thomas said with a smile.

"Great, I can officially introduce you to the family."Letty said while walking side by side with him and going into the house.


	188. Join Me

**It was long night everyone agree to meet up again tomorrow afternoon for a family barbeque. Letty told everyone she was truly thankful for everything and promise to treat everyone to a surprise meal. Dom had just finish saying good-bye to last of the family members. He shut the door behind him and lock it.**

Dom look around the villa to see Letty was no where in sight.

"Letty!"He called out to her.

 **-Silence-**  
 **-No Answer-**

Dom went up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He carefully made his way to Laila's crib. Laila was fast asleep with her arms above her head and sucking on her pacifier. He place her blanket on her body and kiss her wild curly hair.

"Sweet Dreams, Princess."He whispers, just before quietly backing away from her crib.

Dom turn his attention to the bathroom door and saw it was partly open with light coming through. He gently push the door open to find Letty in the bathtub soaking in a bubble bath.

They were candles lit inside the small flickering flame was the only source of light, it grew dimmer every moment as the wax melted down.

By the candlelight Letty's bones appear to be sharp, yet her skin is mellow like a peach. In the dimness her eyes turn from their soft brown to almost black, each pupil quite undetectable.

She heard the door creak open and turn her gaze to the door. Letty smiles at Dom and cutely blows a bubble to him.

"There she is..."He said with a smile.

"I called for you."He said while leaning against the door frame.

She playfully rolls her eyes."Yeah, I heard you."She said with a smile as she look away from him.

Dom lightly chuckles. He realize his wife was in one of her sassy moods.

"No answer!?"Dom inquired.

"Baby, you already know I'm not the type to come running when you call for me. If you need me. You come to me."She replies back with a flirty smirk.

Dom laughs and walks into the bathroom, slightly closing the door behind him.

"Is that how it works?"Dom asked.

"You bet yo ass bubba!"She winked at him.

Dom leans down and gives her a kiss on the lips. She kisses him back.

"I think I spoil you too much."He said with a smile, while taking a seat behind her on the edge of the tub.

Letty turn around in the bath tub to look at him. She gives him a flirty and cheeky smile,"Not my fault. You enjoy being wrap around my finger."She giggles.

Dom didn't say a word, but only splash water at her face.

"Hey!"She whines, cutely.

"That's for being sexy and annoying all at once"He said with a smile.

Letty moves to the end of the bathtub and looks at him, seductively.

"Come!"  
"Join me."She told him with a smile.

"I don't think that would be wise."He said, softly.

 **"OH, COME ON!"**

"I promise, I won't bite."She said with a smile.

"Letty, don't forget I know you. I can see through your lies."He laughs.

"Alright, you got me there, but I promise. Scouts honor."She said with a smile.

"Baby, that doesn't even apply to you. You drop out of girl scouts after 3 days."He said with laughter.

Letty laughs as well and rolls her eyes. She playfully splashes water at her husband.

"You're **SO ANNOYING!** "She told him.

"So are you!"He replies back with a chuckle.

"What will it take for you to come in?"Letty asked.

Dom smiles,"How about you tell me what Thomas told you?"

* * *

Letty smiles,"Is that what it'll take?"

Dom gave her his signature crooked smile.

She lightly bit down at the bottom of her lip. As she stared into his eyes, seductively remaining silent.

"Will you answer my question or leave me hanging?"Dom asked, curiously.

 **"WHAT!?"**

 **"Is the silence killing you?!"She teased him.**

He sighs."Baby, you are something else." He told her while getting up and removing his shirt, then tossing it to the floor.

Dom undid the button and zipper to his jeans. She grinned as she watch him undress.

"When I get in, I want answers..."He demanded.

She smirks."Fine, I'll give you what you want but it'll come with a price."

Dom remove his boxers and slip right into the bathtub with his wife.

She smiles and press her foot against his muscular chest. Letty didn't verbally say what it was she wanted, but Dom figure it was a foot rub. He took her wet foot in his hand and started messaging it.

Letty's back was press against the tub as she relax with his hand massaging her foot.

"To answer your question. Thomas just wanted to apologize and tell me, why he did what he did."She told him, while grabbing her purple loofah and scrubbing her arms clean.

"Why he do it?"Dom asked.

"He did it as a way to get closer to his brother. He thought if he got to me. He would figure out what type of person his brother was, but a long the way. He got in too deep. The more he got to know me. The more he understood why his brother was fond of me."Letty explained.

"You mean _ **in love**_?"Dom corrected.

Letty's shrugs."Yeah, Whatever."

"He wanted to tell me the truth, but couldn't bring himself too. In the process of pretending to be his brother, he also produce those same feelings."She said, softly with a nonchalant tone of voice.

" **WOW! This kid has balls!** "Dom said with dumbfounded tone of voice.

"Yeah, he does.."She laughs.

"Did he expect anything from you?"Dom asked.

"No, not at all. He told me those were his past feelings and he has made his peace with it."She replied back while pouring water on her soap skin.

"Do you believe him?"Dom asked, curiously.

" **NOPE!** "She replies back.

"What's with your reaction?"Dom asked.

"Because, I don't care, Dom!"

"Right now I'm on Cloud 9!"

"I made it home to my husband and daughter in one piece. I'm looking forward to loving you for the rest of my life. Baby, I'm **FREE!** "

"I''m **FREE** to love you and my daughter without fear..."She said, happily.

Dom couldn't hold back his smile. He place his hand on her ankle and yanked her forward. Water from the bathtub splash to the floor as Dom reach for Letty hips, pulling her body on his lap. She was now straddling him with her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much."He spoke to her as he look into her eyes.

Letty was completely turned on with the sudden force and kisses him as if her life depended on it.

 ** _***_ I had fun writing this chapter. It was a relief to write after the last few chapters. I think, I'll stick to more romance for Dotty. I really can't wait for another FF! I want to see more chemistry between Dotty*****


	189. I'm All Yours

**Letty was trying to be indifferent. She knew very well it doesn't do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he has. She didn't lean in, so she wouldn't make it easy. Then he brushes her hair back from her shoulder and moves in so close she could feel his muscular body pressed up against her breasts. She felt his warmth and already felt her mind had already placed there lips together. But instead he leans in to caress her neck, slow and gentle. Dom was making her wait and Letty could hardly bare it. She wanted his lips now, and his kisses. Then he cups her face in his hands and gives her what he knows she wants.**

After making out uncontrollably, they slowly parted for air.

Dom knew that once he kisses her neck Letty resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips her hands will start to do his bidding. They fell down his chest as her head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both knew it would be just a matter of time before it happens.

Seduction was one of the many things Letty did best, moving into Dom's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. She didn't just look at a man, she looked into him as if she knew his desires.

They both gazed in each others eyes longingly; not a word spoken by either of them. Dom was lost within the breathless paradise of her dreamy eyes and no sooner without any authority he clutched his hands unto her hips, leaning her in against his muscular body; as a result she was weakened by his gentle seductive touch.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," Dom whispered, and when she said nothing, he brushed his lips against her hollow of her temple. "Or now." His mouth found her cheek, the line of her jaw: he tasted her skin, sweet and refreshing."Or now." His mouth traced the line of her jaw and she arched up into him, making his fingers dig into her hips.

Her small, panting breaths were driving him crazy, and he put his mouth over hers to quiet her.

She knew what they were about to do was in a sense wrong, but she wanted this and couldn't deny the inevitable any longer. They were in Spain, and it was such a beautiful place. The perfect place to make up and let go of the past.

Dom redeemed himself by trusting her to let her go on her own. She didn't always need his protection and he finally realize that on his own.

She reluctantly parted from his lips and caught some much needed air. Letty pressed her forehead against his own.

"Sorry, I-I"He was prepare to apologize until Letty cut him, off.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize."She kiss lips.

"I'm all yours, your probation is up..."She told him with a flirty smile.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

"Its not cuz your as horny as I am?"He clarified.

Letty giggles,"I'm positive. And this isn't cuz of that, well maybe a little but it mostly has to do with the fact you realize on your own. I don't always need a superman..."

"Tonight, you had faith in me and you protected our daughter. Our little family." She told him with a smile.

"You forgive me?"Dom asked.

"Ooh, Baby, I already forgiven you. I just wanted to give you a little hard time with a hint of hell."She admitted with a faint laughter.

Dom chuckles and kiss her forehead."You're such a devil,"

"And yet, you still love me!"She said with a smile.

"Always and Forever!"He said, happily.

Seduction was what Letty did best, moving into Dom's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. She didn't just look at a man, she looked into him as if she knew his desires.

"So how you want it?"Letty asked, with a seductive smile.

Dom smirks and leans in ear,"You already know!"

Without warning he kissed her and with the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension.

He was kissing her the way he'd always enjoy to, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth to duel with hers, and she was just as bold as he was, tasting him, exploring his mouth.

* * *

After screwing around in the bathroom, Dom and Letty made there way, out. They were much more relax and good mood. As Letty walk into the bedroom Dom gently tug on her hand pulling her body to him. He wrapped his arms around her body and smiles.

"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Toretto?"He asked with a grin.

Letty giggles,"I'm gonna get dress."She said with a smile as she rest her hands on his chest.

"What's the point of putting clothes on! I'm just gonna remove it."He winked at her.

"You make a good point, but it's getting late. We gotta wake up early tomorrow and get everything ready for the barbaque."She reminded him with a smile.

Letty kiss his cheek and pull away from his embrace. She went over to her bag and pulled out her clothes.

"Here I thought I'll have you to myself."He said while walking to his daughter crib, after he heard a whimpering sound.

He saw Laila was now wide awake with her fingers in her mouth. Her sweet brown eyes lit up with joy when she saw her father.

"Heh...I thought I heard you princess..."Dom said, with smile while picking her up out her crib.

Letty slip off her towel and toss it to the bed.

"If she's awake. She must be hungry."Letty said while getting dress into her pajama's.

She slip on purple lacy cheeky boy shorts and one of Dom's tank tops.

"I didn't get a chance to feed her. She refused the bottle after you left..."Dom said, while cradling his beautiful daughter in his muscular arms.

Letty finish got dress and drop off her towel into the bathroom. She went over to Dom and took Laila from his arms.

"How come you didn't tell me that.."Letty said, softly while walking to bed with her.

"It slip my mind..."He replied back while getting dress into his boxers and pajama pants.

"She must of been sad or in one of her moods."Letty said, while cradling her daughter and crawling into bed under the covers with her.

Letty tug down her tank top. It took some time but once her daughter smell the milk. Laila latch onto her mother nipple.

She was small and plump with her chubby little baby cheeks. Her fat little fingers were grasping the index finger of her mother, while her other little hand was resting possessively on Letty's breast as she hungrily suck for milk.

Letty was so beautiful holding their baby in her arms. His daughter. He still couldn't believe that he and Letty had made such a perfect little angel.

Dom slip under the covers and continue watch Letty feeding there daughter.

"I still get over the fact we made her."He said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. To be completely honest. I didn't think I could have kids..."Letty admitted, softly.

"You never told me that..." Dom was in shock.

"Was it something the doctor said?"Dom asked, curiously.

"No, it was more on the lines of self diagnose. After, the car accident I was pretty bang up. I just assume..."She said, softly.

Dom nodded his head. He now understood what she meant. He regretted leaving her in Dominic Republic. If, he had never left her side. She wouldn't have been in that horrible accident.

"Anyways, I'm just happy that accident didn't take the blessing to give life. I got the chance to meet my Laila. After carrying her for 9 months, I won't take life for granted."She said, while happily while tickling her daughter as she ate.

Dom smiles,"I did good huh!?"He stated, proudly.

"What!?"

"Did good...knocking me up?"Letty questioned.

Dom nodded his head **'Yes'** and Letty took her free hand then gently slap the back of his bald head.

"Ouch!" He whines.

"What was that for?"He asked, with a chuckle.

"For being cocky about your swimmers!"She said, softly looking away from him and back at there daughter.

He laughs and kiss her cheek.

"I love you."He said with a smile.

"Yeah, Whatever!"She playfully rolled her eyes.

She felt Laila had stop sucking and was fast asleep in her arms.

"Looks like she's out, again."She said with a faint giggle.


	190. You're So Annoying

Dom chuckles,"Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll try to get her to burp. I don't want her choking in her sleep."He reach over for Laila and carefully took her out of her mother arms.

Letty fixed herself and placed her head against her pillow. She watch Dom place there sleeping daughter against his chest as he gently pat and rub circles on her back.

"When you hold her she looks so tiny."She said with a smile, as reach out to touch her daughter tiny feet.

Dom laughs,"Mia said the same thing when I held Jack for the first time."

Dom couldn't take his eyes off his daughter. He was smiling from ear to ear. He had his percious daughter and wife at his side.

"When Jack was born I couldn't have been happier for Mia and Brian. But..."He paused for moment before continuing,"I was also envious, too. I wanted exactly what they had, but only with you."

"When I thought you died those dreams had also go with you."

"I was given a second chance and second chances does not come easily."He said, softly.

"True, I guess we were both bless with second chances."She said with a smile.

Dom couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"I love her so much, Letty."He told her with a proud smile.

He kiss the top of his daughter head. Inhaling, the sweet fragrance of baby powder and strawberries.

Letty couldn't stop smiling as well.

"You know your father would be proud."She told him.

"You think so?!" Dom inquired.

"I know so!"She replies back.

Letty leans closer and kiss his cheek.

"I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Oh!"

"Before, I forget, make sure when you tuck her in. She has her favorite blanket and stuff unicorn with her."Letty reminded.

"Believe me, Baby! I won't..."Dom said with a chuckle.

The blanket was a gift from Dom and the stuff unicorn was from Letty. Letty curled up under the covers and fell fast asleep. The last time Dom put Laila to sleep he forgot to those two important things and she kept waking up, through the night.

* * *

 **Letty awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of her covers before letting her brown eyes see the sun's rays.**

 **Slowly and reluctantly, Letty uncover her face. She blink, close her eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her. She felt a small warm body sleeping beside her. Letty look away from the window and down at her daughter who was sleeping in the middle of the bed next to her.**

Dom has just walked into the bedroom fully dress when he saw Letty awake.

"Morning beautiful?!"He said with a smile.

Letty faintly chuckles and snuggles up against her daughter who was also waking up.

"Heey!"She mumbles, tiredly.

"I made you breakfast."He told her while walking towards her side of the bed and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Sounds good, but why didn't you wake me up sooner?"She yawned.

He laughs."Baby, have you tried waking yourself up? You aren't the easiest person to wake up."He told her with a smile.

She playfully rolled her eyes and smiles. "Yeah, Whatever! I bet you didn't try to wake me up."

He laughs"You right! I didn't try to wake you up. I decided to let you sleep in a bit. You had a long day, yesterday. So, I figured letting you rest was best."He explained with a smile.

"Wait, I wanted to go to market and get the food for today barbeque."She reminded, him.

"Riight! About that I cancel today barbaque and push it for another time. I just told everyone you weren't feeling good."He told her.

She slightly sat up in bed."Why would you do that?"

"Because, I love you enough to see when you mentally and physically exhausted."He said with a smile, as he kiss her forehead.

"Stay in bed, I'll bring the breakfast to you."He said while getting up from the bed.

Letty decided not to fight Dom about his decision. He was right about her being exhausted. She fell back against the bed and curl up next to her daughter who was wide awake, now looking at her happily.

"Looks like Daddy is holding us hostage..."She told her daughter with a smile as she kiss her chubby cheeks and tinkle her.

Dom came back into the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast. It had all her favorites which came to no surprise to her.

"Breakfast in bed! We're so lucky."She spoke to her daughter while sitting up in bed and taking her daughter in her arms.

Letty saw Laila's baby bottle prepared for her and sitting on the breakfast tray.

She smiles at Dom as he places the tray on her lap.

"Thank You!"She said with a smile.

"You're Welcome."He kiss her cheek.

"I'm telling you. You spoil me too much."She told as she grab a fork with her free hand.

Dom laughs, and carefully takes Laila from Letty's arms."This is more a Thank You for giving me your body last night."He joked.

She took a pillow from the bed and threw it at him.  
He hysterically laughs as he reach for Laila bottle from the tray.

She playfully rolls her eyes."It's always sex with you huh?"She asked.

"Not true, last night you inniated it and like a gentlemen. I couldn't decline such an offer."He grinned.

"That's not how I recall it happening. You were all over me!"She told him, after taking a bite from her pancakes.

He gives Laila her bottle and goes on his side of the bed."You wish! You were practically throwing yourself at me. You were like 'Come! Join Me','I promise I won't bite',"He playfully mimic her voice.

"I told you it wouldn't be a wise idea. Next thing I know you were all over me. Taking advantage of me."He explained, softly.

"Dom! Are you serious right, now?"She questioned him.

"Who was taking advantage of who?"She asked.

"You have the body of the hulk!"She told him.

"Being Big or Small, isn't the issue. Size doesn't matter..."He told her with a smirk.

 _ **"I never said you were BIG! I just said you were the hulk. But,...now that I think of it BIG guys can come in small packages."She teased him.**_

 **"Oh, I am far from small."He told her.**

 **"Again, I never said you were small. Dom are you feeling insecure?"She asked with a devious grin.**

 **"No! Last night you were praising me. Telling me, how I filled you up completely. So I'm far from insecure but VERY PROUD!"He said with a wide smile.**

She rolls her eyes at him."You're so **ANNOYING!** How did I get stuck with you?"

"You didn't have to say 'I Do', but you did. So, now we are stuck with each other. Through, good and annoying times."He said with a smile, and leans to kiss her lips.

Dom and Letty's laughter filled up the master bedroom.

"I love you."He smiles and she kisses him back."I love you, too"She said with a smile.

* * *

 **[Two Hours Later...]**

Dom had surprise for Letty.

She had just finished taking a shower when she came rushing down the stairs in her bathroom rob holding a red chiffon maxi dress in her hand.

"DOM!"She called out for him.

Dom had just walk out the kitchen with a beer in hand and taking a swig of it.

"Yes!"He grins.

"Where are my things?"She asked, curiously.

"In the car."He said with a smile.

"Why are my things in the car?"She asked.

"I'm taking you and Laila somewhere special."He replied back with a smirk.

Letty figured he wouldn't give any other details.

She sighed softly.

"Fine! But, can I have my bag of clothes?"She asked.

"No. I left everything you need on the bed."He told her.

She held the dress in front him.

"You mean this?"She asked while glaring at him.

He chuckles and nods 'Yes'.

"Dom, I'm really not in the mood to wear a dress right now. Stop, playing games and give me my things NOW!"She told him with a demanding tone of voice.

"Baby, I pick that dress specifically for you and trust me when I say this...it's really hot outside. You'll thank me for it."He said with a smile.

"Are you serious right now?"She questioned him.

"Yes, now go back upstairs and get dress."He told her with a smile and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Fine. But, I already know the real reason why you want me to wear this dress..."She said out loud while stomping up the stairs.

Dom laughs at his wife comment. It was amazing how he can never hide anything from her.


	191. Another Adventure

She wore a red maxi dress made of soft, chiffon fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials with a low V-neckline. As she came down the stairs the flowing fabric gently sway in the air. Letty slip on a pair gold gladiators sandals with ruby jewels embedded on the top of it.

Letty came down the stairs with her leather jacket in her hand. She saw Dom walk out the living room holding their daughter in his arms. Laila was also wearing a red dress with a flower hair band on her head.

She couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her daughter.

"She's too cute!..."Letty said with a smile while rushing to Dom.

Dom kiss his daughter cheek happily.

"Yeah, she is!"He said, softly.

His gaze went to Letty he realize she was wearing make-up.

"You're wearing make-up?"Dom inquired.

"What?! You don't like it?"Letty asked.

"No. It's not that."

He smiles at her lovingly."You look beautiful. The make up just enhances your natural beauty even more."He said, softly.

Letty wasn't expecting what he had just said, and shyly blush.

"Umm...Thanks! I just figure you went out to your way to get me this dress. So, I should put more an effort..."She said, shyly while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He notice how shy Letty was getting and quickly kiss her lips. Dom knew every side to Letty. Receiving compliments wasn't something she could comfortably accept but she secretly love the attention. Especially, if they all came from her husband.

She kisses him back though it came to a quick end when Laila interrupted with her crying.

"And there she goes..."Dom said with laughter.

"Its safe to say she doesn't like when we come in contact"Letty said with laughter.

Letty slip on her leather jacket and quickly took Laila from Dom. She held her up mid air and smiles at her."Wow! my little itty bitty Laila looks so cute. Did Daddy purposely dress you like me.."She said softly.

Dom smiles,"I did. I thought it would be cute to see my girls dress alike."

Letty laughs and cradle her daughter in her arms.

"So where are you taking us?"She asked, curiously.

"Its a surprise."He told her while taking her hand.

She followed him out the villa and onto the drive way. The car was park out front and loaded with most of there belongings.

"I'm really not a fan of surprises."She told him with a sigh.

"I know!"

"But, trust me you'll love this one."He said with a chuckle.

Letty carefully strap her daughter into the car seat. Once it was done she turn around to find Dom standing behind her with a black blind fold in his hand.

"Again?"She asked with a cute pout.

Dom laughs and nods 'Yes'.

"Come on you know the routine. Turn around."He told her with a smile.

Letty reluctantly did as he asked and gave her back to him. He gently slip the blind fold on her eyes and tied it from the back.

He pull open the passenger door of the car and carefully help her into the seat.

"No peaking or taking it off. Until I say so..."He instructed her.

"Yeah! Whatever, can you just hurry up and drive."She told him.

"So! Impatient."He said while shutting the car door and going over to his side.

* * *

After a thirty minute drive to the location. A cool draught of air whips over the waves, bringing a taste of the ocean with it. It was at that very second Letty figured out. Dom held Laila car seat in one hand and held Letty's hand with the other.

"Alright, we're here. You can take off the blind fold."He told her while releasing his hand from her's.

Letty carefully undid the blindfold and slip it right off. She open her eyes to find they were on a boating dock and she was standing in front of a large white yacht.

"Dom are you serious?"Letty asked in excitement.

She love the ocean it was her second favorite place and Dom knew it would make her extremely happy to be on a boat that would sail across the sea.

"YUP! We have this baby for as long as we need it."He said with a smile.

Letty quickly made her way on the yacht and started looking around. It was extremely large and many rooms. It even had hot tub and she look forward using it.

Dom quickly follow her on board of the yacht as he carried Laila in her car seat.

"Do you have any clue how to sail?"Letty asked, curiously.

"I do, I got lesson long time ago. It was during the time when I lost you. Mia suggested I find a new hobby other than cars, but everything I wanted to do had you in mind."He explained as he recall the past.

"I see."She said, softly.

"I remember when we were kids you told me how your dad taught you about boating. I knew how much you love it and to keep your memory alive. I learnt about it..."He explained with a smile.

She couldn't contain her excitement and quickly embrace her husband in a hug. Dom sat Laila car seat carrier on the floor of the boat and wrap his arms around her.

"Thank You, I love it."She said with a smile, just before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Dom smiles in the kiss and deepens it, further.

"I-I told you would like it."He said in between the kisses.

She slowly pull away from his lips and smiles at him.

"You did."She said, softly.

"When do we leave?"Letty asked.

"Now!"  
"I'm gonna get the rest of our things from the car and we can be on our way."He said, excitedly as he pull away from her and quickly made his way back to the car.

Letty slip off her leather jacket and toss it to the nearest seat. She bent down in front of Laila car seat and carefully unstrap her.

"You know baby girl we're so lucky to have Daddy love and attention."She spoke to her daughter as she cradle her daughter in her arms and placing her pink pacifier back into her mouth.

Laila started sucking on the pacifier but quickly frowned when she realize it wasn't a bottle.

"Sorry baby girl Daddy is on the way getting your bag. For now you gonna have to wait for your bottle."She kiss her daughter cheek.

Dom return with all there things and drop them off inside there room. He held Laila's baby bag in his hand and unzipping the bag.

"I figure you might want this..."He told her.

"By any chance did you pack the breast pump?"Letty asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I did. It's in one of the bags in the room."He replied back while digging in the baby bag for his daughter bottle of milk.

He handed the bottle to Letty after taking the top off. She took the bottle from him and took a seat on the nearest couch. She pull the pacifier from her daughter mouth and replace it with the nipple from the bottle.

"Laila your officially six months old today."She spoke to her daughter happily.

Laila was kicking her hands and feet happily as she had her way with her bottle.

"Damn! I want her to stop growing..."He said with a laugh.

"You know that won't happen."She said, softly.

"I just don't want her not to need me."He admitted.

"No matter how old. She's always going to need you."She said, truthfully.

He knew she was right but he love the feeling of his daughter dependent on him.


	192. What's The Special Occasion?

Dom playfully kiss his daughter tiny feet and she sassily kick back.

"Normally she doesnt mind the kisses on her feet, but she wants to concentrate on her bottle baby..."She said with laughter.

"Fine,"

Dom kiss both his girls on the cheeks.

"I'm gonna get ready and move the yacht out."He said with a smile just before leaving her side.

"Sounds good."She replied back.

An hour later Letty came up from below the deck and walk up behind Dom who was steering the yacht. She wrap her arms around him from behind.  
Dom look over his shoulders and smile down at his wife.

"Did she finally fall asleep?"Dom asked.

"Mm...Yeah, in the process of putting her to sleep. I fell asleep, too."She said with yawn.

Dom chuckles,"I figure that much"He said while putting the yacht on auto pilot.

He turned around in her arms and rest her hands on her hips.

"How about we have a nice dinner on the main deck and watch the sunset?"Dom asked, with a smile.

Letty eyes lit up from happiness she loved watching the sunset.

"You really pull out all the stops huh?"Letty asked with a smile.

Dom ran his hand down her back which brought chills down her body.

"This ain't nothing yet. I prepared more."He said while leaning to kiss her lips.

She kiss him back.

"Aren't you full of surprises?!"She whispers against his lips.

"You have no idea."He grinned.

She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. He kissed her. Soft and slow and he tasted like corona mix with a hint of mint.

His hands were wrapped around her waist and her's locked around his neck pulling him down slightly.

* * *

A few minutes later Dom escorted Letty to the main deck. Surprising, her with a romantic dinner, the table was set up perfectly where they could watch the sun set. Dom help Letty take a seat and poor her a glass of champagne.

"Baby, I can't drink. I'm still breasts feeding."She told him.

"Don't worry, didn't you put aside of enough breast milk yesterday night?"He asked.

"Yeah, I made enough for almost two weeks."She replied back.

"Great! Problem solve, it'll be flush out of your system before you know it."He ressures her with a smile.

She took the drink from his hand.

"I'm curious what's the special occasion for?"Letty asked curiously as she took a sip of her champagne.

"You really don't know?"He asked in surprise.

"Nope, not a clue."She replied back while sitting her glass on the table.

Dom smiles at his wife.

"Are you sure that your memories are back?"Dom asked, curiously.

"Haha...Funny!"She said with sarcastic laugh and an eye roll.

Dom didn't give her answer, and left her side to get the dinner. He came back with two plates for food and gently sat her plate in front of her on the table.

"Are you gonna tell me or leave me hanging?"She asked, curiously.

Dom laughs and takes a seat on the chair. He was now sitting across from her.

"I'll tell you during dessert."He replied back while slicing a piece of steak on his plate.

"Fine,"She agrees.

"Not like you to be so submissive."He told her with a chuckle.

Letty playfully rolled her eyes, and continued eating her steak with vegetables.

"Trust me, I'm far from it."She replied back.

"Today, must be special occasion. So I'm trying to be on my best behavior."She said with a smile.

Dom laughs,"You being on your best behavior won't last long."

Letty giggles, and gives him a devilish smile.

"You know me so well."Letty grins and slips off her sandals.

Dom watch Letty intently and grins,"That won't work on me,"

She leans forward and smiles seductively.

"Not sure what you're talking about..."She crossed her legs revealing the long slit on the side of her dress.

Dom took one look at her bare legs and smirked.

She smirks back while drinking the rest of her champagne.

"Right,"He replied back while taking his glass of champagne and drinking the rest.

They were now finish with dinner and Dom got up from the table taking there empty plates.

"Stay put, and don't move. I'll be back."He told her with a smile.

"Don't worry Mr. Toretto,"

"I wouldn't dare to move."She replies back with a flirty smile.

Letty pour more champagne into her glass. She couldn't recall when the last time she had alcohol.

She turn her attention to the ocean now watching the sun set from a distance. Letty was at her happiest and she couldn't help but to be excited. Everything was falling into place.

Letty heard Dom foot steps coming up the main deck and quickly turned around. Dom held a cake in his hands.

The ombré rosette cake was medium and round, with layers of red velvet sponge. Topped with cream cheese frosting and coconut flakes and then sprinkled with pink sugar dust. He place candles on the cake and tried blocking them from the wind with his free hand.

 **"Happy Birthday, Beautiful!" He said with a bright smile.**

Letty eyes widen from surprise. She didn't realize it was her birthday. So, this was the special occasion?

"Wow!" She was stunned and lost for words.

Dom carefully sat the cake in front of her on the table.

"Come on make a wish before the wind takes them out."Dom laughs.

Letty closed her eyes and quickly blew out the candles, making her wish.

"What did you wish for?"He asked, curiously.

"If I tell you. It won't come true."She said with a smile.

Dom laughs and leans down to kiss her lips. Once he pull back from her lips he cupped her face in his hands and look into her warm eyes.

 _ **"Thank You, in so many ways I feel like you were born just for me. You are one of a kind and I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you. I love you and our daughter so much."**_

 _ **"Happy Birthday!" Dom spoke from his heart and kiss her with so much passion.**_

Letty had heart in her eyes the whole time they were sitting down and eating there slice of cake.

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday AGAIN."He said, softly.

"Oh, please you forgot yours too! Besides, this time it wasn't my fault. We came here on a mission. It was by far the last thing on my mind."She explained, softly.

"You have a point."He admitted, softly.

Letty licked the icing off her fork and smiles.

"You got my favorite cake made. Now how did you pull that off, playboy?"She questioned him.

Dom laughs,"It wasn't easy to find a baker on such short notice, but I manage."

She took her foot and started stroking it up his leg. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, with his legs apart. She rest her foot in between his crotch and he uncomfortably grunted from the contact.

He lick his lips and took her foot, now massaging it with his hands.

"Tonight isn't over, I have more."He told her with a smile.

Letty felt chills go up her spine when Dom massage her foot. He got up from his seat sliding his hand along her legs to inner thigh and whisper in her ear.

"Follow me,"He whispers.

Dom offered his hand and Letty grasp it. She follow him to the front of the yacht on the upper level of the main deck. He had surprise her with another romantic scenery. There was a large blanket across the floor with throw pillows forming a circle. She also spotted a tray of fruits with two wine glasses and bottle of champagne. As well as Laila baby monitor.

Letty was feeling a little buzz from completing the last bottle of champagne.

"You really went all out for my birthday."Letty said while taking a seat in the middle of the blanket and staring up at the stars.

"Its so beautiful out here."She mumble softly inhaling the scent of the ocean and feeling the breeze blowing through the long locks of her hair.

"I couldn't help myself."Dom admitted as he sat behind her.

She was now resting against his chest in between his legs staring up at the stars.


	193. Teach Me, A Lesson!

With his free hand he open up another bottle of champagne. He pour her glass and handed it to her. Then, pour himself a glass as well.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"Letty asked with a giggle.

Dom laughs."Nah, I can drink the rest if it's too much for you."

"No, it's fine. I'm good."She drink the rest of her champagne in one shot and handed him the empty glass.

Dom laughs and sits the empty glass back on the tray.

"I can tell your a little buzz border line tipsy."He told her, while taking his glass and sitting it down next to him.

She turns around to face him."I dunno...m-maybe just a li-little bit..."She admitted with a giggle.

Dom laughs at how cute she was acting. He kiss her lips and grab her butt, lifting her and putting her on his lap. She was now facing him and straddling his lap.

She smile and kiss him back. With her lips she felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. They've done this so many times and it keeps on getting better.

Their lips fitted perfectly- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Dom grabbed the back of Letty's neck, growling in the kiss as Letty whimpered in pleasure.

It was at that very second they heard crying from the baby monitor. They quickly parted from each other and turn there attention to the monitor.

"I should get that..."Letty said while getting up from his lap.

Dom gently tug on her hand stopping her.

"Don't worry I'll check on her."He told her while getting up to his feet.

He kiss her cheek before leaving to check on their daughter.

 **Once he return Dom saw Letty's clothing scatter on the floor in a straight line. He follow the trail to find Letty naked under the blanket. She held a glass of champagne in her hand while she pressed the blanket against her chest.**

"How is she?"Letty asked, with a smile.

"She's fine. I just put her back to sleep."He said with a smile while eyeing his wife boldness.

"That's good."She said, softly.

"I see you made your self comfortable."He pointed out with a smirk, while walking towards her.

"Mmm...the dress was just becoming re-really uncomfortable."She replied back with a flirty smile.

Dom chuckles and picks up her panties from the floor, then dangles them in mid air.

"I see, is that why you also aren't wearing these?"He grins at his wife.

She bit the bottom of her lips seductively.

"I didn't realize I took those off!"

She sat her glass down next to her, and look back at him with a flirty smile.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and knew very well what game she was playing.

"Heh..."He removes his shirt and drops to the floor.

"Mrs. Toretto you're being really naughty right now. I think I need to teach you a lesson."He told her while undoing his belt.

"If you think you can teach me lesson..."

"Want you be more proactive and come here, and try ..."She told him with a seductive smirk.

"Challenge Accepted!"Dom grinned as he undid his jeans and slip them right off, taking off his boxers as well.

He quickly join his wife under the blanket. Without hesitation he grab his wife by the hips pulling her on his lap. Letty giggles,"Watch it, Bubba."She was now straddling him under the blanket.

His hands were wrapped around her waist and her's locked around his neck.

Dom and Letty smiles at each other.

She ran her fingers tips along his lips. He took the hand that ran along his lips and held them, placing her hand against his chest. It was exactly over his heart.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. His lips brush her's.

"Letty" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smiles, her heart fluttering at the sound of his voice.

Dom held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Letty's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. Letty was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth.

Everyone knew Dom as the certified bad boy of the streets but Letty only ever knew him as gentle and loving. A little rough around the edges, but he belong to her. He had a side no one knew about, but her.

Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her sound of their heart was beating so loudly. Neither of them couldn't concentrate. They felt like it was going to explode.

 *****Warning, the next chapters will be R-Rated/Mature*****


	194. Sparks Flew

Finally his lips touched her. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of there past worries, there past troubles and there past problems. She made him feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss.

She honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; Dom pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. He felt her hands on the back of his neck.

The heat seemed to travel through their veins, warming them up, completely. He moves his hand from her waist to her cheek.

 **Dom exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with pure excitement, and lust. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling her into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss, further if possible.**

"F-Forget about teaching you a lesson,"He said in between the kissing,"God! I just want to make love to you,"He was out of breath.

Letty giggles,"I couldn't agree more"

He quickly flipped her onto her back. Dom was now on top of her resting his lower region in between her thighs.

Her long dark hair was sprawled out on the blanket and pillows. She look up at him than at the stars.

"This is some romantic shit huh?"She inquired with giggles.

Dom chuckles and strokes the strands of her hair.

"I know it ain't our style."He said with a smile.

She ran her hands up along his chest stroking his skin with her soft hands,"In many ways it has become ours,"

"How so?"He asked, while pressing soft delicate kisses to her neck and down her breast.

"Making love under the stars has recently become a thing for us."She said, softly.

He laughs."That's right in...Cuba! We were really proactive there huh?!"He said with a wild grin.

She giggles,"Very!"She agreed with him.

Dom and Letty laughter filled the night sky. It didn't take long for there laughter to be replaced with groans and moans.

Under the stars their fingers caressed each other's skin. As if fear a heavier touch would break the magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

Dom's finger tips were electric, wherever they touch her skin it tingles in a frenzy of static.

He's the only man on earth for her, the only one who can breathe fire into her even when she's cold. Her whole body craved more, craved him, but it couldn't last.

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up close against his chest. His hand gently glided through her hair, as he looked at her in a way he had never looked at a girl before. Her eyes were candles in that night, their light a spark of passion... desire. As a small but teasing smile crept upon her face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind than one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

Every kiss was filled with passion - breathing fast, heart rates going faster. Letty felt his hand enter from below moving fast, there tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he was inside, changing her breathing with every thrust.

 **"Ahh! DOM!" She moans out.**

Then all at once Dom stops and kisses from her breasts to her stomach, his hands light; then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching her reaction, feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe.

 **"LE-LETTY!"**  
 **"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"He moans, breathlessly.**

Dom's hands pinned her to the blanket and her toes curled. She arched her back and he pounded into her.

 **"FUCK!"**  
Letty cursed out and dug her nails into his back. He didn't dare to slow down and kissed her lips.

His kisses were long and deep. She gasp for air.

They moaned louder and he thrust deeper. Dom and Letty moved faster and lost the track of time. Then without control, their bodies exploded.

He kissed her below the ear lobe and gently ran his along her body. Eventually his hands reached around to play with her breasts- cupping and squeezing them. She was purring in no time. Letty found herself savouring the tingles as he pulled on one nipple and then the other while his, now hard, cock pressed into her more. He nibbled on her earlobe as one of his hands reached below to tease her clit. Dom was breathing hard in her ear now and Letty was no longer relaxed, but on the edge of no return. It was clear they needed more of each other.

 **"OH...FUCK LETTY!"**

Dom and Letty manage to flip the position.

 **"Mmm...now my turn!"**

She lowered herself. Letty finally settled straddling his hips. Dom held her by the hips slightly squeezing. She grabbed his engorged member and began to lower her self onto it.

They both moaned as she began a slow descent down his impressive length. The muscles in her thighs quivered but she refused to be rushed. Finally her butt made contact with his thighs.  
She looked at Dom and ground her hips. Dom thrust upwards in response.

 **"Aaah." She moaned.**

He looked at her smugly.

She steadied her body and focused completely on squeezing the walls of her heat around his cock. She was rewarded with an, **"Oh fuck!"**

It was her turn to pull the smug face.

He looked intently at her and then captured her mouth in a kiss while his hands grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her down harder on his cock. This time they both groaned.

She began to slowly raise and lower herself on his cock, enjoying the sensation of her nipples rubbing against his sweaty chest. Dom kept staring into her eyes, but he wasn't just looking at her but rather into her.

Letty closed her eyes and just gave in to the sensations but Dom would have none of that it would seem. He pulled her face close to him and insisted, **"Look at me, Letty."**

She opened her eyes.

 **"I want you to look at me while you fuck me. I want you to see who it is you are fucking."His deep baritone voice was low and out of breath.**

She looked into his eyes as she raised and lowered herself faster and faster.

 **"Aaahh!"**  
 **"I'm fuckin' MY HUSBAND that's who I am fuckin',"**

The intensity of Dom stare seemed to propel the motion of her hips. She was ready to come; Letty was just waiting for him now.

 **"That's my girl,"He grunted.**

She rocked her ass slowly back and down, then up and forward. There was absolutely no need to hurry. Her butt patted slowly and gently against him, clapping in a slow, sexy rhythm. This went on for a good long while. They consciously held back from orgasm. Dom and Letty wanted to extend this sensation for as long as they could.

 **"DAMN! You're too good at this!"He groaned in pleasure as she continued riding him.**


	195. It's Not Even A Full Moon

He grabbed her hips hard and pulled her to him as his cock convulsed and shot its load inside her. The sensation of his cum splashing over her inner walls always resulted in prolonging her own orgasm.

She keened and ground her hips down allowing her heat to milk his cock of every drop of cum.

Letty pulled off and collaspe next to him, out breath.

"Shit!" She cursed with a smile.

Dom turn over to look at her. He was now facing her back side.

Finally it began to wane and she slumped back onto the blanket, worn but still ready for more. He let her rest for a few moments before turning her over.

 **"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.**

She raised her ass up in the air and he inserted his cock from the back. It started out slower this time.

While Letty reached between her legs and rubbed her sensitive bud, Dom leaned forward and caught her hanging breasts with his hands and played with them. After a while, he started moving fast and she had to get both her hands on the floor to avoid being pushed over.

Replacing his hand on her clit, he began to cruelly squeeze and pinch it. His wife cried out in surprise but she knew that the sensation was amazing.

Being pounded into gently and her clit being punished like that. It was great!

 **"Mmm...Dom! MORE!"**

It wasn't long until they spun into there second orgasm, just minutes after the first one. Wave after wave of exquisite pleasure washed over them, spasm after spasm jolted through their body until she was almost hurting from the strain.

He pushed his hips forward. She rocked her ass back and forward to meet his thrusts.

The tip of his cock hit her g-spot repeatedly. Letty stroked her clit slowly, humming and rocking herself to a warm and deeply pulsating orgasm. It was no shock her heat stroked the come out of him in warm, trembling bursts.

Letty love the feeling of her whole body feeling sore. She collapsed on her stomach, still trembling, beginning to relax, but he wasn't having any of that, just yet. He slapped her buttocks and urged her onto her back. She did as he asked.

 **"Baby, just relax for me!"He grinned widely.**

He decided to do a quick clean up for his wife.

Dom attack Letty's heat with his tongue, doing his best to bring on another climax. He pushes his tongue deep into Letty, pressing it against her cunt walls and lapping up the juices oozing lick her clean and came back to the surface. She kisses him and taste a mixture of his and her's juices.

"Damn! Dom, it isn't even a full moon,"She said breathless as her chest rise and fell.

He laughs at her comment.

Dom collapse next to her and was now smiling from ear to ear and out breath. She curled up next to him lying her head on his arm and resting her inner thigh on his lap. His warm hand ran down her body and she shivered. Dom pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, as they were tangle in the blankets.

"It ain't a full moon, but it's your Birthday."

His eyes were filled joy and he also had a look of accomplishments."Happy Birthday!"He said, happily.

"You say that like it's your birthday"She told him with a giggle.

He laughs out loud while looking up at the stars."Well, I did benefit from this too"He admitted.

She playfully slaps his chest and laughs, as well.

"I'm losing track on how many gifts I've given you. But, you have another one on the way..."He said, softly.

"What is it?"She asked, curiously.

"I can't tell you. You'll find out tomorrow morning."He told her with a smile.

"Normally, I would say you don't have to, but I'm starting getting used to being pampered by you."She said with a smile.

He kiss the top of head."You deserve so much. If, I could steal the universe for you. I would in a heart beat." He told her with loving smile.

She smiles and kissed his lips.

"I know. I have no doubt in my mind you would."She said with giggles.

He laughs as well.

Dom and Letty stomach started growling from hunger.

"Burning all those calories. I'm hungry."She said with a smile while eyeing the tray of fruits.

She sat up with the blanket press against her chest and reach for the tray behind them.

"Yeah, I think it was a good idea. I brought those out."He said with a chuckle.

Letty reach for the strawberry and deep it into the chocolate sauce. She took a big bite out of it while looking at Dom seductively. Dom smirks and pulls her into another kiss, licking the chocolate from the corner of her lips.

She laughs out loud and playfully pushes his chest.

He licked his lips, tasting the chocolate and strawberries from his wife mouth.

"Mmm...so sweet!"

"But, I think I prefer eating this off your body."He said with a grin.

She playfully rolls her eyes,"Didn't you just have dessert a second ago?"

He leans forward and whispers in her ear.

"I did, but your sweet nectar wasn't enough..."He told her.

His voice brought chills down her spine and it was making her wet, again.


	196. On the Same Page

She threw a grape at him and he laughs at her reaction.

"You're lucky I'm on the pill. At this rate, I would be pretty sure we just made another one."She told him.

"We probably already did."He joked.

"Birth control isn't always effective."He said, while comfortably laying his back against the pillow and eating the grapes she just thrown at him.

"Dom, don't say that..."She sighs.

"Birth control pills have a 9 percent failure rate. Which, I'm aware of and I've spoken to my doctor."She explained, softly.

"I get it, but you know some time things happens without our permission." He pointed out, reminding her how their daughter was conceived.

"Lesson learn!"She sighs.

"I haven't miss one pill since I started them."She pointed, out.

Dom saw the look on her face, and knew he had to take a step back or Letty heart would burst.

"Look Baby, relax!"He reach out for her hand and held it, lovingly.

"I know you want another one."She admitted, softly.

"Yeah, I do. But baby we're on the same page!"

"I would love to have another with you in the near future. I agree with you. Laila, is more than enough for right, now. She's six months old. We literally just had her."He explained while taking her hands lovingly.

"Are you sure you feel that way?"Letty asked, curiously.

"Positive!" He smiles.

"One is more than enough. Honestly, I want to see how Laila comes out. The fact that we're her parents."He said with laughter.

Letty finally cracks a smile,"We're really aren't that bad. I think we're doing pretty good."She said, softly.

He smiles back at her.

"True, we are" He kiss her lips.

She thought about his previous comment. When he said things happens without there permission.

"And if it happens where it becomes out our control. We'll make it work. But...Truthfully, I'm just not ready, yet. But, I know I will be soon."She explained with a genuine tone of voice.

He smiles at her."I feel the same way, too. You got me 100%, I just want to enjoy this time with you and our daughter. I know over the years we've changed through our past experience and we still getting know each other. Let's just take our time and baby steps. We are still getting to know our little family."He explained, softly.

Letty nodded. She had a smile on her face and felt so bless that her husband was on the same page as her. She could tell if wasn't telling the truth and he was being 100% real with her.

She leap into her arms and gave him a hug. Dom laughs and hugs her back.

* * *

He laughs,"Are you still hungry?"Dom asked.

She pull away from and sat up,"Very!"

"Love the fruits but it's really not cutting it"She laughs.

"I'll make you sandwich."He said, while sitting up in the blanket.

"Sounds good."She agrees.

Dom pulled the blanket back and got up to get dress.

Letty continued eating a little more of the fruits as she watched him get dress into his boxers.

 **"Before you make that sandwich. Wash your hands, why don't you."She said, softly with a giggle.**

 **Dom started hysterically laughing.**

 **"Why should it matter?! You are already know where my hands been"Dom said with a smile.**

 **He had plans on washing his hands before her comment, but now he wanted to mess with her.**

 **"I do know! Hints to why I'm telling you."She replied with laughter.**

Dom continued laughing. He hadn't laugh that much in a long time.

"I love you, Letty. I won't forget this..."He said with a smile as he walked off.

Letty shakes her head a bit and smiles. She felt extremely relaxed and very happy. It wasn't long until she heard her daughter whimpering on the baby monitor. Even, though she was safe in there room in the lower deck. Letty wanted to have her daughter in close proximity. She grab Dom's shirt from the floor and slip it over her head, then she reach for panties, quickly putting it on.

She went to the lower deck rushing pass Dom in the small kitchen.

"I'm gonna get Laila."She told him as she disappeared in one of the backrooms.

First, she stopped by the bathroom. Letty had flush the toilet and wash her hands. Then, made her way into the room Laila was sleeping in.

She saw her daughter wrapped in a blanket slipping in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows.

Laila was still asleep but on the verge on waking up. Letty carefully picked her daughter up and cradle her in her arms, keeping her snug up inside the blanket.

She walked out of room into the kitchen.

"Is she awake?"Dom asked, curiously while slicing the sandwich into two pieces.

"No, I just feel it'll be more appropriate if she was close by. Just in case something happens. I think it'll be best if she is near us. Considering the fact we are the only one's on this ship.."She explained while gently rocking her daughter in her arms.

Dom smiles and nods in agreement.

"You're right..."  
"Mama is always thinking about her little cub"He said with a smile while picking up the plate and sitting it on a tray.

"Yeah I am! I love her."She said with a smile.

Dom grab two drinks from the refrigerator and place it on the same tray.

He follow Letty to upper main deck and carefully sat the tray on the blanket. Letty had already went under the blanket. She place Laila on her lap and cradle her daughter close to her chest.

Laila slept the best when she was against a warm body. It made her feel like she was still in her mother belly. Dom join Letty under the blanket and pass her a bottle of lemonade as well her plate of sandwich.

Dom took a bite out his food."Do you want me to hold her while you eat?"Dom asked.

She took her drink and food with her free hand."No, I'm good. I love having her close to me. Kinda feels like old times. Except she's been evicted out of my body.."Letty joked.

Dom chuckles,"I still can't get over the fact she's ours."

Letty smiles down at her sleeping daughter."Yup! We made her. She's a combination of us. A symbol of our love."

"That she is!"He agreed.

"This is by far the best birthday, ever." She said while looking at the ocean to the stars.

"You did good, Dom!"She gives him a thumbs up.

"But, MAN!"  
"It's gonna suck that you have to keep out doing yourself every year" She teases him.

Dom smirks,"I know I don't know what I was thinking. The pressure is on!"He shakes his head in defeat.

They spent the remaining time eating, talking and just watching the stars.

Dom and Letty place Laila in betwen them. Protectively, shielding her from cold breeze of the wind.

"I really don't want this to end."She said, softly while looking up from her daughter and to her husband.

"Heh...that makes the two of us. I would say let's add an extra week here, but I have a feeling O'Connor would track us down and tell us to come back home."He chuckles from the thought of Brian complaining.

"We do have prior responsibilities."She said, softly with a faint sigh.

Dom saw her reaction and smiles at her."Let's not think about this coming to end now. We have two weeks here, and we just started. Let's milk this!"He told her with a excited smile.

Letty giggles and leans forward to kiss his cheek."You're right!"


	197. NO!

Slowly, Letty uncover her face. She blink, close her eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the glass window and blind her. She felt a small warm body sleeping beside her. Letty look away from the small window and down at her daughter who was sleeping comfortable next to her.

Letty look at Dom side of bed and didn't see him. She couldn't recall how she made it to bed. Her memories was kind of fuzzy from last night. She slowly sat up in bed and tiredly ruffle her hair.

It was at that moment she remember how she made back to bed. Dom had carried her and their daughter down the lower deck. After, she fell fast asleep on the blanket holding her daughter in their arms.

She yawned tiredly and picked up her daughter who woke up the moment she didn't feel her mother next to her. Dom walked into the room and smiles,"Well, isn't sleeping beauty awake!"He said, softly.

He sat down a glass water next to her. She smiles at him and faintly chuckles,"I was wondering how we got down here,"She yawns tiredly.

"I carried you and Laila down here. The temperature was dropping through the night. I didn't want you sleeping outside with Laila." He sat next to Letty and gave Laila a kiss on top of her wildly curly head.

"Didn't want my girls catching a cold..."He said, just before leaving a morning kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't you thoughtful..."She said with a smile while taking the glass of water and drinking it.

He had also handed her pouch. She took a small round white compact out. Pulling it open and tossing a pill into her mouth. She finished drinking water behind it.

"I can't help to be..."He kiss her lips and ran a hand on the back of head, lovingly.

"Alright! Get yourself clean up. Breakfast will be waiting for you on the main deck."He told her while getting up.

Before, he completely walked off. Dom stop in his tracks."That's right...do you want me to take Laila?"

Letty looks down at her daughter on her lap. Who was babbling nonsense and nimbling on her chubby fingers.

She smiles."No, don't worry about it. We'll be taking a bath together. Just make sure her bottle is ready when I come up."

He smiles,"Alright, not a problem!"He kissed her again, before taking off.

"Baby girl it's just me and you!"She held her up mid air and shower her with kisses.

Laila cutely giggle and wiggle in her mother arms.

"Whose mommy little angel?!"

Laila eyes lit up with happiness and she giggles.

"Yes! You are!...You're all MINE!" She spoke happliy to her daughter.

"Mommy loves you so much!" Letty often always told her daughter how much love her.

Letty got out of bed with Laila in her arms and got ready to take a bath with her.

30 minutes later Letty return dress in a pair white shorts with a white and gold bikini set. She carried her daughter that wore a cute white summer dress with gold small polka dot with a matching hat. As she came from the lower deck to the main deck Letty smell breakfast.

Dom was putting the last finishing touches on the table. As Dom sat the plate of bacon on the table. He caught sight of his girls coming up from the main deck.

"There's my girls!"He said with a smile, while walking over to Letty and giving her a quick on the lips.

He went over to Laila and shower her with playfully kisses. Laila giggles happily and smiles excitedly, while bouncing up and down in her mother arms.

Letty laughs at the sight of her daughter excitement and gently passes her to Dom. He comfortably holds her in his arms and tickles her.

"Good Morning, Angel! Did you have a good bath with Mommy?"Dom spoke to his daughter, happily.

Laila smiles and babbles back to her father.

"I see you put the cute little outfit Mia got her."Dom said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was only the closet thing that match what you and I, are wearing..."She said, softly while taking a seat on the chair beneath the shade.

Letty look out in sea and notice they weren't too far from a small island. She then reach over for a cup of orange juice and drink it.

"Is this my other surprise?"Letty inquired, curiously.

He follows her gaze to the island and smirks.

"Maybe." He replies back while taking a seat across from her.

Dom grab Laila baby bottle from the center of the table and started to give it to his daughter. Laila caught sight of the bottle and happily jerk in his arms for the bottle.

"I take that as a 'Yes',"She replies back with a flirty smile.

Letty grab a fork and knife to slice her blueberry waffles in to small pieces.

He chuckles,"How is maybe a 'Yes'?"He ask curiously.

"Dom, I can see right through you. You're forgetting I can tell when your lying..."She points out with a smirk.

* * *

Dom laughs and looks down at his daughter in his arms. She was happily sucking on her bottle and kicking her feet from the pleasure of finally having a bottle.

"She acting like we never fed her."Dom said with a laugh.

Dom attempted to remove the bottle from her mouth. So, he could prop her on his shoulders and burp her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."Letty warns him.

Just after Letty warn him. Laila cries out angrily, only wanting more of her bottle.

Letty fell into laughter from his reaction. Dom was obviously taken aback and startled. He quickly pluck the bottle back into his daughter mouth to mute the crying.

"She can't drink the whole bottle without being burp in between feeding. She's gonna end up spitting up..."Dom said, softly.

"Yeah, she doesn't care. She wants what she wants..."She said, softly while putting down her fork and knife on the table.

Dom snaps his head up and smirks back at Letty comment.

"Kinda sounds famailar huh?!" She said with a smile.

"She gets that from us. You know!?…"He attempted to correct her.

Letty got up from her seat and walk over to Dom, taking Laila in her arms.

"Dom, don't even..."

"It's our job to tell her **'NO'**..."She said while taking the bottle out of her daughter mouth and sitting it down on the table.

Laila started crying when her mother took the bottle away. She held her against her shoulder and gently rub soft circles on her back. Letty ignore her daughter's crying and calmly sooth her until she stop crying.

Laila was now only sniffling and whimpering softly while snuggling against her mother. It was now at that moment Laila release one loud burp.

She smiles."Dom I know she's only 6 months but you can't let her run the show. I know she's our little princess and we hate to see or hear her crying, but we know what's best for her."She leans down to kiss his cheek.

"It's okay to say **'NO'** ,"She told him, with a crooked smile.

Dom smiles at his wife and nods. Letty was certainly a natural when it came to their daughter.

"You hardly say **'NO',** to me." He smirks from his comment.

She snorted with laughter. "Bubba! Don't get ahead of yourself." the fiery Latina rolls her eyes.

The smug smile appears as she replies,"Think about it! All those times, **ONLY** ever happens during a specific time."

He couldn't hold back his smile. Dom knew exactly to all the times she was referring to. She saw the spark in his eyes and Letty knew he was going try to be a smart ass.

"Dom just be happy, your good at what you do!" She told him, before going back to her seat with her daughter.

Dom wanted to tease her a bit more.

"And what is it? Am I good at? Letty." Dom ask curiously.

Letty reach for her daughter's baby bottle and gave the rest to her daughter.

"And there he goes..."She said out loud.

"What!?"He shrugs with a smirk.

"I should have know better not to feed your ego!"She replies back with another eye roll.

Dom gave a throaty laugh.

"I was just trying to make sure we are on the same page."He said with a smile while taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Riight!"She said, softly.

"Are you not going to answer my question?"He ask curiously.

 **"NO!"**

"You see I did it. I said **'NO'** , and if you want a answer so badly."

She points to the island the boat was heading towards.

"I'll tell you. Once you tell me, if that island over there is my next surprise."Letty told him with a smile.

Dom smiles."You really won't let that go huh?!"

" **NO!** "She replies back with a bright smile.

"Well, I guess neither of us will get a answer."He said with a chuckle.

"You can't expect me to give you. What you want, without giving me what I want, first!"She told him with a smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware there was a system." He replies back with a sarcastic tone.

Letty giggles and smiles."Ooh! Baby, there always has been a system but you've been a little too preoccupied to see it."She replies back with a flirty smile.

Dom lick his lips."Letty, baby. You can never make it easy for me, huh?"

"It's so much fun not to..."She winks at him.


	198. A Unexpected Surprise

Dom chuckles,"Letty! There is never a dull day with you!"He said with a smile.

She smiles back."I know!"  
"…And lucky for you. Laila and I will always be there to keep you busy."She said with a wink, while cutely waving her daughter hand at him.

Dom smiles back at his little family. He felt like this was exactly where he needed to be, and no where else. His love for his family went deeper than anyone could imagine. People on the outside who couldn't possibly understand and may have thought this was one of his greatest weakness but it was truthfully his strength.

Letty notice Dom fell quiet. He was now staring at her and Laila. It was at that very second she could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She ask, softly.

He takes in a deep breath and releases it. Dom stretched out his arms above his head with a smile on his face.

"Letty! You and I, came a long way." He replies back.

She nods her head in agreement.

"We have..."She said, softly while smiling down at their daughter.

"Honestly, it was a journey I was willing to take on as long as I knew you would be at the end of the road waiting for me." He smiles at her as he spoke.

"Everything that could have literally torn us apart. Didn't get the chance,"He got up from his chair and went over to Letty, reaching out for her hand.

Laila had fallen asleep right after completing her bottle. Letty sat the bottle down on the table and took Dom hands.

Dom gently tug her hands and Letty raise to her feet. She held onto Laila in her arms who was already fast alseep. Letty follow Dom towards main deck in front of the balcony rail. He point over to the large island that they were heading to.

"Dom! Did you?!-"Letty stumbles with her question.

"Baby!"

"…Before, you tell me I lost my mind. I did not buy this island, but I did borrow it."Dom admitted with a smile.

I **n front of them was a place filled with the unending grains of golden sand, as if the whole island was made out of gold itself. Shimmering blue waters that sparkled in the presence of the sunlight encircled the island. Greenery spread out all around the island, with patches of different coloured flowers that grew among bushes occasionally. In a distant, was a majestic waterfall that looked like a sheet of blue velour swishing down, its edges hemmed with whipped-white lines. The water thundered down into the pool like a gigantic waterspout.**

"How do you even borrow a island?" Letty ask, curiously while looking back at him.

Dom chuckles.

"Any thing is possible with me!"He winked at her.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This we'll be ours for the next two weeks."He said with a proud smile.

He jokes."But, unfortunately we'll be sharing..."He point over to the whole family who was waving at them from the beach.

Letty saw Mia, Jack, Brian, Han, Gisele, Roman, Tej and Ramsey all on the beach waving to them. She started laughing and waves back.

"You told me that you told them I wasn't feeling well..."She said, softly.

"I did, and they knew I lied. They knew I wanted to surprise you with this yacht and take you away for the night..."Dom explained with a smile.

"I see..."She said with a smile.

"Plus, they really wanted to celebrate your birthday. Since, they never got a chance to throw you a real welcome back party."He said, softly while rubbing the mid section of her back gently.

"So...whose running the shop!? If all our workers are here?"Letty ask curiously.

Dom chuckles, and slightly smirks."Well, I decided to give the team a break. Business has been really good and I think everyone deserves a break."

Letty shakes her head and smiles at him.

"Dominic Toretto, I love you, but you better not let this family go broke."She kiss him on the lips, and he kisses her back."Trust me, I wouldn't ever let that happen..."He said in between the kiss, while cupping her face into his hand and deepening the kiss.

Laila made a cute whimpering sound which reminded to the love birds there daughter was in between them.

Dom and Letty laughs as they slowly part from each other lips.

"Even, in her sleep. It bother her when we kiss.."Letty said with a giggle.

He laughs,"Our little princess better get used to it. Cuz, it won't make any difference. Your mine and I'm yours..."He said, proudly.

She smacks his butt with her free hand.  
"Yes, you are and don't forget that bubba!"She winks him.

Dom laughs after she smacks his butt. He could never get enough of his wife.

* * *

It wasn't long until Dom and Letty arrived on the island. They were walking along the shoreline of the beach. Dom held Laila in his arms while he also held onto Letty hand.

"It's so beautiful out here..."Letty said while looking around and admiring the scenery.

"How did you find the time to prepare all of this?"She ask while looking at him.

"I won't take all the credit, but I did have some help."He said with a smile.

She raised an eye brow and smirk.

"Knowing you! Whoever help. You probably gave them, not much an option."She said with laughter.

Dom gasps,"Letty, I'm hurt. Is that what you think of me?"

She smiles and paused in her steps, which made Dom stop as well. Letty tippy toe and kiss him on the cheek."I'm kiddin'...and I'm gonna only say this once. Our daughter is our witness, and don't let this go to your head. But, I do think highly of you..."She told him with a smile.

Dom couldn't hold back his bright smile. Letty could tell it was feeding his ego and that's when she decided to poke fun at it.

"Your **ALMOST** at the same level as my Dad!" She added with a cheeky smile.

Dom heard the keyword **'ALMOST'** , and laughs out loud. He thought it was too good to be true for Letty to let him have this one.

"Letty, I'm gonna get you for that..."He told her just before stilling a kiss from her lips.

She kisses him back, and winks at him."Whatever, you say Bubba!" Letty hurry off to the beach house.

Dom quickly follow behind her. He realize the family were no longer on the beach and must placing the finishing touches on her surprise party.

"Laila, hang on. Daddy gotta make it into the house before mommy..."He spoke to his daughter as he carried his chubby daughter in his arms.

It was too late Letty had already turned the door knob, and push it open. As she walk right in, she was caught off guard.

Dom finally made it to the door and stood in front the entrance. Letty was standing right in front of him, but inside of the house.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** " the family shouted from excitement.

Letty saw the whole family gather inside the beach house. Gisele, Mia, Ramsey, Han, Teji, Roman, Brian, and Jack.

It didn't only surprise Letty but Laila as well. Her daughter burst into tears from shock.

" **WAHHH!** " Laila cried.

"I told ya it wasn't a good idea."Roman said while munching on a bag of chips.

Letty smiles at everyone as she tries her best to calm her daughter down. Dom chuckles, and walks over to his wife, and kiss her cheek.

"Happy Birthday! Beautiful."Dom told her with a smile.

"Thank You!"She said with a shy smile to everyone.

Although, she was smiling at her family it didnt stop her from slightly glaring at Dom.

Dom holds Laila and sooth's her until she finally stop crying. His daughter sniffles and whimpers in his arms as she snuggle against her father chest.

 ***** Unspokin4 Thank You! I really appreciate it. Comments like yours always give me motivation to write more. I really want to post more frequently but because I go to school and work. It's hard to find the time to post. But, I'll try to post more when I have the chance : )*****


	199. Letty's Birthday Party

She was happy to see everyone but hated surprises. Especially, if it caught her off guard.

"Can't believe you guys..."She said while looking around the beach house.

Every corner of the house was filled with decorations for her birthday. She could tell Mia had a hand in it. Letty had no complaints it wasn't too much or too little. It was perfect.

Mia pull Letty into a warm hug.

"Thank You, Mia!"Letty told her with a smile.

Mia smiles back."You're Welcome, this isn't nothing compare to the surprise birthday you threw me a couple months ago..."She said with a laughter.

"Regardless, I think you two always go all out for each other. Like always!"Brian pointed out with laughter.

"O'Connor, I agree with you. It seems our wives put much more in effort into each other birthday party's. Instead of ours..."Dom replies back.

Mia and Letty rolls there eyes.

"Before, there was you..."Mia points over to her older brother."There's was me,"She replies to him.

"Mia has a point. She was 'Bae', before you came into the picture!"Letty teases her husband.

Letty and Mia continued talking with each other. Ignoring there husbands from the corners. Dom held onto Laila, while Brian held onto Jack.

"Damn! That's Cold!"Brian said, while staring at Mia and Letty.

"It's all good. We don't need them. Laila and Jack, won't ever turn there backs on us..."Dom said while hold his daughter mid air and showering her with kisses.

Laila giggles and small chubby hands playfully slaps her father face. It was the first time Brian heard his niece laughing.

"When did she start laughing?"Brian asks curiously.

"Well, for some time, now."Dom replies while tickling his daughter playfully.

Laila giggles filled the room.

"She's really grown so much Letty..."Ramsey said, while walking up to Letty and Mia as they spoke.

Dom walk over to the girls and pass Laila to Letty. He went out back to start the barbecue with the rest of the guys.

She quickly sat her drink down on the coffee table and took her daughter into her arms.

"Yeah, she has..."  
"I just hope she takes her time to grow."She admitted with a smile while rubbing soft circles against Laila's back.

"Trust me before you know it. She'll start talking and walking..."Mia said while looking over at Jack who was sleeping in his father arms.

Mia gently twirled a piece of Laila curly hair around her finger."For 6 months. She sure has a lot hair..."Gisele point out while watch Mia play with her niece hair.

Mia and Letty laughs at the same time,"Did I say something wrong?"Gisele ask curiously.

"No!"

"Laila full head of hair! Comes from the famous Ortiz gene. I remember growing up. I was always amazed how long Letty hair was,"

"Especially, as soon after I saw her mom straighten it. When I saw her parents, it made perfect sense."Mia said with laughter.

"I remember the first time I invited Mia over to my house. She refuse to come over,"Letty said.

Ramsey and Gisele laughs,"Why?"

"Mia was convince my dad was a ware wolf because he was so hairy..."Letty explained with laughter.

"That was only because Dom convinced me he was,"Mia shrugs.

"Come to find out. He only said those things because he didn't want to drop me off at your house. According, mister hot shot he had plans with his friends that night..."Mia explained with a laugh.

"Don't forget you were pretty gullible at the time."Letty pointed with a laugh.

Mia playfully rolls her eyes as she laughs.

* * *

The girls were all left alone inside the living room talking up a storm. As for Dom and the boys, they were outside in the background getting ready for the famous Toretto Barbaque.

"Dom! Why did it take you this long to send us a invitation?"Roman ask, curiously while taking a seat at the edge of the table.

"Again! With all the questions. Would it kill you to mind yo own business…"Tej replied back.

Dom chuckles as he continued grilling.

"Yo! Roman you'll understand soon when you find that special someone that will put up with you..."Brian said out loud with a cheeky smile.

"I don't think anyone would take that risk."Han said with a chuckle before taking a swig of his beer.

Roman shrugs,"Damn! The disrespect is real around here."He mutters to himself.

"So, how are you and Letty?"Han asks, curiously.

"We're good. Honestly, I think we're in a better place right now."Dom said with a smile while looking at his wife and daughter from a distance through the window.

"And her memories?"Brian questions.

"Her memories has improve so much. She even recalls things, I've forgotten."Dom said with a chuckle.

"That's good. I told you not to worry too much. The Letty we all knew was still there. All she needed was time..."Brian pointed out.

Dom nodded his head in agreement,"When did you become so wise?!"

Brian laughs,"Becoming a husband and father has taught me many life lessons.."He replies back with a smile.

"Aww...pretty boy has become a man."Roman teased in the background.

"Shut! Yo Ass up..."Tej told Roman.

Before Roman could say something back. The girls came out of the house and into the background yard. Letty was no longer holding Laila, but pass her off to her Aunt Gisele. Once the guys saw Laila in Gisele arms they walk over to her.

Letty went to Dom as he was grilling.

"I see you didn't let Roman and Tej start the grilling."She said with a light giggle.

Dom laughs and kisses her on the cheek,"Yeah, I figure all of us were tired eating burnt meat..."He said with a smile.

"Very wise."

"Do you want any help?"She asked, curiously while passing him a corona from the cooler.

"Nah, I'm good. Today, is your day. Just sit back and have fun."He took the ice cold corona from her hand, and kiss her lips.

She kisses him, back."Alright, love you."

"I love you, too."He replies back with a smile.

* * *

As Letty turned around she was surprised with Laila in her face. Roman ambush her with her daughter. Very panic Roman was holding her daughter mid air in his hands.

 **"Here take this!"Roman said out of desperation.**

Letty quickly grab her daughter, and held in her arms.

 **"It smells weird."Roman told her.**

Letty rolls her eyes,"First of all. My daughter isn't a **'THIS OR AN IT',** and second of all. Haven't you taken a **shit** before!?..."

"It's only a natural occurrence with the human body."the fiery Latina snapped at him, and brushed pass him, now heading back into the house with her daughter.

Dom and the family started laughing in the background.

"See! Roman, this is why you aren't the God-Father,"Brian said to him with a cheeky smile and light pat on the back.

"Man! He's right it's just poop!"Tej said with a faint chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia directed Letty to the room where Dom and her would be sleeping in.

The master bedroom had everything. The room was sky blue with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The white linen curtains, fringed with lace stretched right to the floor and billowed as the breeze came in through the open window. Letty look around the room and notice Dom had everything from Laila's nursery from the previous house brought over.

"If, I didn't know any better. I would have to assume your brother has been planning this for months..."Letty said, softly while placing Laila on the changing table and changing her diaper.

Mia laughs,"Yeah, When it comes to you. I wouldn't be surprise if that's the case at all..."She said, softly.

Mia heard Jack crying and shortly after Brian calling out for her. "MIA!" Brian called, out.

"Gotta go, I'll see you by the pool."Mia said, softly just before hurrying out of the room.

Letty was left alone with Laila,"You made a nasty stinky..."She told her daughter.

Laila pouted cutely as she wiggle on the changing table.

"Aww...sweetie, don't make that face. Mommy, still loves you! I don't mind the poopie, or the throw up because Mommy loves you SO MUCH!" She told her daughter as she shower with kisses on her chubby cheeks and pudgy stomach.

She also kiss the bottom of her small feet. Laila love getting kisses on her feet. Her daughter burst into giggles as her mother continued playing with her.

After changing her diaper she picked her up from the changing table and held her in arms. Letty walk out onto the balcony that overlook the main background yard. She spotted Dom and Brian grilling, while the others were messing around inside the pool.


	200. One Hundred Percent

Dom look up from the grill spotting his wife and daughter on the master bedroom balcony. Letty wink and smile at him.

"You know I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."Brian told Dom with a chuckle.

Dom couldn't stop smiling and staring at his little family. His wife and daughter blinded his sight with love.

"I still feels unreal to me..."Dom admitted with a chuckle just before taking a quick swig of his beer.

Roman came out of the pool to check up on the food as Dom and Brian was grilling.

"Right! I hope you don't mind." Roman paused.

"I invited the twins..."Roman told him.

"You did what?!"Dom and Brian question him at the same time.

"You said it was cool to invite people she knew..."Roman said, while taking a beer from a nearby cooler.

Before, Roman could give a further explanation. Damon and Thomas had just walk into the backyard with gifts in there hands. Roman quickly walk away and greeted the boys.

"Dom! I didn't think Roman was that clueless..."Brian said, softly.

Dom gaze was no longer on the twins, but staring at his wife reaction. Letty smile happily at the sight of the twins and hurried off the balcony.

A few minutes later she return outside in the backyard with Laila in her arms.

Damon saw Letty with Laila and gave both of them a warm hug.

"Hey! Beautiful..."Damon said with a smile.

"I told you to stop calling me that..."Letty replies back.

Damon laughs,"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the lovely little angel in your arms."He said, softly while giving Laila a kiss on the cheek.

Laila smiles and giggles shyly as she rubs her face into her mother chest.

Letty playfully rolls eyes."Watch it! She ain't old enough and I'll be damn if she smitten by you."

Thomas laughs at Letty's comment and gives her a quick hug as well.

"Happy Birthday!"Thomas said, softly while handing her a small wrap gift.

Letty smiles,"Thank You!"She takes the gift with her free hand that wasnt hold her daughter.

"Play Boy! I hope you didn't come here empty handed." Letty said, softly.

Damon laughs at her comment."Ooh! Letty..."

"Aren't you always saying you don't care about gifts."Damon pointed out with a chuckle, while handing her a small blue gift bag.

"Yeah, I don't...but, today is my day, which means gifts will not be rejected..."She replies back while happily snatching the gift bag from him.

"Looks like your husband spoils you too much."Damon told her, with a cheeky smile.

Dom appear behind Letty wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.

"Nah! You're wrong about that..."  
"I don't spoil her enough..."Dom said with a grin, before giving the side of her cheek a kiss.

She had already sat her gift on the table beside her, while she held her daughter.

It was obvious Dom was being territorial with Letty in front of the twins. Letty caught on and turn around to face Dom, passing their daughter to him.

She kiss his cheek."It's time for her next feeding. I'm gonna get her next bottle ready."

Dom held onto his daughter and nodded.

* * *

Damon follow Letty into the house, while Thomas spoke a bit with Dom.

Damon and Letty were now inside the house in the kitchen.

"So! What was all that about?"Damon asked, curiously.

Letty grab the baby bag from the counter and empty the contents of the bag on the counter.

"What are you talking about?" She asks while grabbing a large pot from the cabinets and filling it, up with water.

"As soon as we walk in, Dom pulls away from grilling and he's all over you."Damon pointed out with a smirk.

"Damon, try not to think too hard. You're only hurting yourself more..."She teases him.

Damon laughs,"Always a smart ass huh?"

She winks at him."You know it."

For a moment silence filled the room. Letty had partially filled up the pot with water and carefully sat it on the stove. She set the temperature to high and waited for the water to boil.

"I know Dom doesn't like me."Damon said, softly.

Letty had her back to him as walk over to the kitchen sank. She slightly look over her shoulder.

"Dom, has his reasons but he doesn't entirely dislike you." She admitted softly.

"I mean you're still here aren't you?!"She said with a crooked smile.

"Riight!"Damon had a sarcastic tone.

"Thomas feels like he's walking on eggshells whenever he's around him."Damon admitted.

"Don't mind him. He's just being Dom..."Letty said, softly while washing her daughter's glass bottles.

"No...corrections! He's being overly protective because you told him."Damon said.

Letty turned around and look him in the eyes.

"You can't blame him!?"  
"Dom thought he lost me for good."

" Yeah, he can be a little overly protective but he doesn't do it because he thinks I can't look out for myself." She paused for moment while she look for the right words.

"First of all when he found me, he thought it was too good to be true. Shortly, after he came to terms with the truth.I got pregnant, which felt so unreal. Especially, for the both of us. He has every right to feel the way he does... **NOTHING about our PAST makes sense** "

"...but what Dom knows for sure, is that he has me back and he wants to make sure nothing ruins it for us..."

"I had every right to tell my husband the truth. You can't expect me to lie to his face. After everything he and I, has been through..."She said, softly.

"We've been through a lot, too!"Damon points out, while crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Damon, please don't start!"Letty sighs and turns around.

She rinse off her daughter glass bottles and carefully place them into the large boiling pot.

"I'm only stating the truth. You already know how I feel..."Damon shrugs.

"Damon, I care for you, but not in that way. Your confused and hurt. When you lost her. It did a number on you, and your just acting out."She said, softly.

Damon went through many stages from sleeping around with different women to convincing himself Letty was it for him. She never took him seriously because she knew he wasn't sincere or in the right mind.

"I can never be...what that girl was for you."Letty clarified.

"..."Damon fell quiet.

Letty and Damon had no clue Dom walk in, he was now standing inches away from the kitchen and could hear the whole conversation.

"As frustrating, as he can be at times. He's the only man I desire. Dom, is the love of my life. And if, I get the chance to be reborn again. He's a love I hope that my soul goes to again..."Letty explained, softly.

"I care for you Damon, but my husband has **50% of my heart**."She told him.

"Wait!? Who has the other **50%** ?"Damon asked, curiously.

Letty smiles," **My daughter!** "

Dom proudly smiles and quietly chuckles in the back.

"So, my husband and daughter has me committed to them **100%** "…"There is no room to spare."Letty told him.

Damon was about to say something else, but Dom walked into the kitchen.

"I'll catch you later..."Damon said, softly before leaving the kitchen.

Dom went over to Letty and kiss her cheek.


	201. A Warning Label Would Be Nice

"Where's Laila?"She asked.

"She's with Mia and Gisele."He replies back.

He couldn't stop smiling at Letty. Dom reach for her hand and pull her body against his own. He rest his hands on her hips, and kiss her lips. She smiles and shyly blushes at his affection.

"Dom, we aren't exactly alone here..."She told him, while circling her arms around his neck.

He smiles."Yeah, we aren't but it won't stop me from showing my wife how much I love her..."He told her, happily.

"Ahh! I see you must have heard everything huh?"She ask curiously.

He chuckles."Do you really feel that way? You know the thing you said about your soul?"Dom ask curiously while gently rubbing soft circles on her hips.

She smiles and tippy toe, to kiss his lips.

"Dom, of course I meant it."

"I would love to be reborn as your wife again. And your one and only. You are the only man for me and I will LOVE you until my last breath."She said with a smile.

Dom couldn't stop smiling at his wife.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. He kissed her and it was slow and soft, filled with desire and passion.

His hand now rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

She ran her fingers down his spine, while he deepen the kiss further. His hands found their way to her ass. Held a firm grip and held onto each cheek, pulling her up onto him. Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck.

Letty quickly wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her weight on top of the nearest counter.

He carefully sat her down and in an instant. She had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest.

"Dom!~ We can't not here..."She told him in between the kisses.

Dom chuckles in between the kisses, and pulls away from her lips.

"It's fine, if there smart they won't come in, especially if they see neither of us outside."He told her with a smile, just before capturing her lips once more.

Letty began moaning softly in the contact of his body heat against her own. She could nearly feel the slight burn of the beer as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against her's.

She parts from his lips."Baby...if we didn't have guest. I'm all for it, but the kitchen isn't exactly private. Anyone can walk in at any given moment..."She told him, while he began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses.

Dom pause with his actions for a moment and smirks. Letty saw the look in his eyes and smiles."Down Boy!"She pushes him aside and hops off the kitchen counter.

Letty quickly made her way to the stove and turn off it off. Dom notice she was boiling Laila's glass bottle before filling it with food.

"You know I would have been quick."He said, while getting another beer from the refrigerator.

Letty laughs,"Lies!"

"You and I, aren't the quick type." She shrugs.

"Sure we have done it in the past, but it really isn't our thing."She explains while taking the pot and draining the hot water out of the pot into the sank.

Dom grins and take a swig of his beer. He waited for Letty to put the pot aside before he smack her ass.

"Don't worry tonight you'll be mine."He said out loud with a throaty laugh.

"In your dreams! Horn Dog!"She laughs.

* * *

For moment silence filled the room. Dom hesitate for a moment but decided to ask her.

"Letty, about what you said to Damon.…"

"Why did you say he was confused?"Dom asked, curiously.

Letty started to prepare Laila's baby food inside her daughter newly clean glass bottle.

"Didn't I already tell you?!" She questioned him.

"If you had I wouldn't be asking..."Dom reply back.

"Oh!"

"As you already know Damon and I, knew each other for a long time now. But, before I met him. He was in a very serious relationship with this girl. She was his world. They did everything together. Then, one day, things started to change..."

"She grew pretty distant from him. He thought it was cuz she had a change of heart, but that wasn't the case. He found out she was really sick which was why she was pushing him away. It didn't stop him. Even, while she was constantly going in and out of the hospital. He was at her side until the very end. A year after her death is when I met Damon. I met him through Cipher mutual acquaintances. It was at some club when he first saw me. According, to him, he thought he saw a ghost..."She sighs.

"This going to be really awkward saying this, but the woman he loved...she look a lot like me. I didn't find out until a few months later after we met."Letty explained, softly.

"Were you creep out?"Dom asked, curiously.

"No, not really..."She replies back.

"He never made me feel uncomfortable. Damon always tried to keep me sane. Especially, when Cipher was driving me crazy. He always reminded me that life was too short to be unsure about anything..."She said, softly.

"He once told me although I look like her. Our personalities were completely different."She explained, softly.

Dom nods his head.

"Has he ever tried anything with you in the past?" Dom ask, curiously.

"Eww...GOD! NO!"She said with disgust.

"Damon probably has a longer history with sleeping around with different woman than the original Casanova."She said with disgust across her face.

"And just to put out there. I have never had romantic feelings for him, nor have I ever been with him in that way."She clarified to him.

Dom smiles."I know and I believe you. You told me you weren't with anyone in a long time. When I found you."He said while taking her hand and rubbing soft circles on her skin.

"You worried huh?!"She ask, softly.

Dom ran a hand over his bald head and sighs a bit.

"A little bit. I mean what if, it turns into a obession?!"Dom ask with a worried tone.

"Don't worry he's on his medication."Letty replies back with a cheeky smile.

Dom nearly had a heart attack from her comment.

"Are you fuckin' serious?!" He ask in shock.

Letty laughs from his reaction.

"Baby, I was just joking. He isn't on any and he has no reason to be on it."She said softly with a smile.

She finish working on her daughter's bottle and walk over to Dom, drapping her arms around his neck.

Dom sighed from relief and hugs her.

"Don't ever joke like that..."He told before kissing her lips.

She smiles and kissed him back."Don't worry, baby. It won't ever come to that and besides. He'll move on. He has a lot on his plate and a big business to run. Play Boy, will forget all about me..."She told him.

Dom smiles and strokes her back gently with his hand.

"I hope your right because if he ever crosses the line. He'll be answering to ME!"Dom said with a stern tone of voice.

Letty smiles at him and pulls him into a intense kiss. It was her way of telling him. She heard him loud and clear. He grinned in the kiss.

"I love you, Dom!"She said, softly while lightly brushing the tip of her nose against his own.

His hands were wrapped around her waist and her's locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air. She rested her forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen.

He chuckles and pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Dom leans forward and whispers in her ear.

"After dinner, I'll have you for dessert.."He whispers as he slid his hands from down her waist to grabbing a firm hold of her ass.

Letty slightly jolted in his arms and giggles.

"Are you always this horny?" She ask with a giggle.

He laughs."I can't help it. My wife is so attractive. I love having you under me."

She rolls her eyes."Don't lie. I already know you like it when I'm top."She told him with a flirty smile.

Mia had just walk into the kitchen when she heard the conversation of her best friend and brother.

"EWW!"  
"I really didn't need to hear that..."Mia said in disgust, while quickly passing Laila to her brother.

Dom and Letty pulled away from each other in laughter. He quickly reach for his daughter and securely held her in his arms.

"You two really need to come with a warning label!"Mia said while shaking her head and walking out of the kitchen, quickly.

Mia saw Brian going into the direction she was leaving from.

"Uhh! Honey, I don't think it would be wise to go in there..."Mia said, while stopping her husband in his path and redirecting him to the table.

Letty laughs,"I think we just scarred your sister for life."

"This is nothing. Compare to the time she walk in on us in the garage."Dom told her with mischievous smile.

"Wait!? That happen!?"Letty ask.

"Yeah, you don't remember?"He ask.

She shook her head 'No'.

"I do remember most things at times, but I do occasionally slip."She said, softly.

Dom told her the story and it all came back to her. She fell into laughter with Dom.

"You know I think she's right we should come with a warning label." Letty admitted with a smile, before walking out the house with Dom beside her and Laila in her arms.

 *****Okay! To put it out there! Letty NEVER slept with Damon. And, I read your feedback. I will be working on a little time jump. So, Laila will be interacting with her parents more. I'm aiming towards when she finally turns 1 or will about to turn 1. I want to give Dom and Letty, the full parental experience with the baby girl*****


	202. Laila's 1st Birthday

**[TIME JUMP]**

 **Slowly and reluctantly, Letty uncover her face. She blink, close her eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate through the curtains and blind her. She quickly turned away from the sunlight to find her daughter clinging to her body under the covers with her stuff unicorn in hand. Letty giggles from the cute surprise and playfully ruffles her daughter wild curly bed hair.**

 **Once Laila felt her mother ruffling her hair. She slowly and tiredly, rubbed away the sleep away from her bubbly doe like eyes. Laila tiredly look back at her mother with her hazel eyes which often appear to shift in color from a brown to a green.**

"Mommy..."

Letty happily smile at the sight of her daughter and shower her chubby cheeks with kisses and tickle her. Ultimately, making Laila giggle.

Laila was a true carbon copy of her mother, but the only difference were her eyes. Her eye color came from her grand mother on Dom side of the family.

"Stop-pit! Mommy..."

Her daughter laughter continued filling up the room, with happiness. Letty continued playing with her daughter excitedly and stop after five more minutes.

"Mommy! Lala, hun-gwry."She said, softly.

Letty sits up in bed with her daughter in between her legs as she hugs her.

"You want mommy's famous breakfast?!"She asked her daughter as she kiss the top of her head.

Laila nods happily while sitting in her mother lap and hugging her stuff-unicorn in her arms.

"Alright! Angel, Mommy is gonna get you something to eat..."She said, softly while picking her daughter up and putting her back on the bed.

Letty got out of bed and slipped on her bedroom slippers. She checked the time on her phone.

It was now 10:00AM. She would never be this up early if it wasn't for her daughter special day.

"Mommy!...Where's Daddy?"Laila ask, curiously.

"Angel, Daddy's is at work."She said, softly while grabbing her phone and sending a quick text to Dom.

 **[TEXT]**  
 **Letty: "Don't forget it's your daughter 1st birthday!"**

 **Dom heard his phone vibrating on his desk. He quickly picks it up and chuckles as he read the text.**

 **Dom: "Baby! How could I forget!?…You always remind me time after time..."**

 **Dom: "And don't worry I'll pick up the cake at 12:00PM"**

 **Letty smiles at the text because she was just about to tell him not to forget to pick up the cake.**

 **Letty: "You beat me to it. I was just about to remind you."**

 **Dom: "I had a feeling, but don't worry. I'll be home soon. I just gotta wrap things up at work and I'll be home before you know it."**

 **Letty: "Alright, Love You!"**

 **Dom: "Love You, Too!"**

"Alright! Angel! Are you ready for breakfast?"Letty ask her daughter.

"Yaah..."Laila replies back, softly.

Laila raise her arms in the air happily and Letty quickly snatch her off the bed into her arms.

"You know sweetie. Your gonna need to start walking for mommy and daddy. I know you can do it."She said, softly while carrying her daughter on the side of her hips.

Her daughter held onto her mother and stuff-unicorn tightly as her mother carried her out the room.

Laila was very close to walking. She took her first step at nine months, after those couple of steps she hadn't master it completely.

Dom and Letty hope maybe during her first birthday she would come around to it.

She gave a her daughter a kiss on the cheeks.

"But, there's no pressure...I know you'll do it when your ready, angel."She said, softly while making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Laila look at her mother and happily smile. She gave her mother a kiss on the lips.

"I wuv you, Mommy."Laila said, happily.

Letty couldn't stop smiling. It was at that moment her heart melted once again. She had the cutest and sweetest daughter, ever.

"I love you, too. Angel!"She said with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Letty walked into the kitchen with Laila. They saw pink and lavender balloons decorated all over Laila high chair with one large unicorn balloon in the center.

Laila eyes lit up with happiness. She bounce up in down happily in her mother arms. Letty laughs at the sight of the sweet decorations. She figure Dom had set this up before leaving for work earlier this morning.

Dom left a small gift on the table of his daughter high chair. Letty hadn't realize it, but Laila notice it right away.

"Mommy...wook! Daddy!"Laila excitedly pointed at the gift. It was toy version of his car a **1970 Dodge Charger R/T.**

Letty finally notice the toy car with a large pink bow on it and laughs.

"You literally just turned 1 and Daddy is already pushing cars on you..."Letty said with a smile.

Letty kiss her daughter cheeks and puts her into her high chair. As soon as Letty place her daughter into the chair, Laila happily smack the balloons and grab her new toy from the table.

"So, Birthday Girl! You ready for mommy's famous breakfast?" Letty asked, her with a smile.

Laila cutely smiles and nods."Yaa".

Letty grab fresh fruits from the refrigerator and started to cut them up into small pieces. She place the fruits into a small pink plastic bowl and sat them, in front of Laila.

"I'm gonna first start you off with this, okay?"Letty said, softly.

Laila smiles,"Ok!"

"Thank Chu, Mommy!"Laila grab a piece of a strawberry and shove it into her mouth, than went after her grapes.

She smiles back."You're Welcome, Angel."

Letty started working on chocolate chip pancakes for Laila. She made into Mickey Mouse shape pancakes. It was her daughter favorite way to eat pancakes.

While, working on the pancakes Letty heard her phone buzzing on the counter. She quickly grab it and answer it.

"Letty, before I get the cake do you need anything else for the party?"Dom asked.

"Uhh...Yeah, I forgot to get a extra table cloth for Laila's gift table."She told him, while flipping the pancake on the pan.

"Ok, I'll grab one. What color?"Dom ask.

"Daddi-Daddy!…"Laila kept repeatedly calling out for her father, while her mother was on the phone.

"Get purple, and extra trash bags, too."She said, softly.

"Alright, I'm on it. I'll see you, soon."Dom replied back.

"Wait!"Letty shouted.

Letty heard Laila repeatedly saying Daddy in the background.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked.

"Laila, wants to speak with you."Letty said, softly while flipping the Mickey Mouse pancake onto a plate for her daughter.

She quickly made her way to Laila and place the call on speaker phone.

"Go ahead, baby girl. Daddy is on the phone!"Letty said with a smile.

Laila giggles and smiles,"DADD-II!" her lips was covered with strawberry juice and drizzling down her pajamas.

Dom laughs at his daughter excitement.

"How's my little itty bitty Laila?!" Dom asked.

"Gooood!"Laila replies back.

"DADD-II!..."Laila calls out for father.

"Yes, Princess?"Dom replies.

"I miss chu!" Laila said, softly while playing with her toy car.

Dom smiles,"Princess, I miss you, too. I promise I'll be home, soon. So, you gotta continue being a good girl for mommy, ok?"

Laila looks up at her mother and smiles,"Ok!"

"...DADD-II, Thank Chu...I wuv it..."Laila said, happily.

Letty laughs and takes her phone off, speaker phone.

"Can this little girl be any more adorable"She said with laughter.

Dom laughs as well."Why was she thanking me!?" He ask curiously.

"She's thanking you for the present. The balloons and the car."Letty said, softly while grabbing her daughter plate and sitting it in front of her.

"Wow! How she know it was me?"Dom ask.

Letty laughs,"Dom! Are you serious right now?"

"You take her everywhere in that car. That car is how she defines you. So, of course she'll know it's you who gave her the gift..."Letty explained, softly.

"Mommy! Pwease...Cut."Laila ask while pointing at her Mickey Mouse pancakes.

Letty quickly grabs a knife and fork, cutting up the pancake into small slices for her daughter.

"She's so smart."Dom said proudly.

"Don't forget she's also very polite."Letty said with a smile.

"How did we get bless with such a polite kid?"Dom asked with a chuckle.

"Not sure, but she does have those days when she's sassy..."Letty said, while watching her daughter eat her pancakes and making a mess.

Dom laughs at his wife comment because she was definitely right about their daughter.

"Uhh...Baby, I'll see you when you get here. Our daughter is finger painting with the pancake syrup."She said, softly

Dom continued laughing because it wasn't the first time his daughter pull such a move.

"Alright, love you."He said, softly.

"Love, you too."She replies back just before they hung up the phone.

"Little girl are you giving mommy extra work?!"Letty ask her daughter while feeding the rest of her pancakes.

Laila didn't say anything to her mother but smile back innocently.

"No answer huh!?" She said, softly.

Laila cutely scrunch her nose and giggles.

"Alright, little angel take one last bite from your pancakes."She told her.

Laila open up her mouth as wide as she could and ate the last of her pancakes.

"Aww...such a good girl! Are you ready for your orange juice?"She ask her.

"Yaah..."Laila replies back, excitedly.

Letty prepared orange juice in her pink and purple sippy cup, than handed it to her.


	203. Laila's 1st Birthday: Part 2

As her daughter work on completing her juice. Letty had some breakfast as well. After they both ate breakfast Letty carried her messy daughter to the bathroom to take a bath.

"You ready to take a bath with mommy?"Letty asked, softly.

"Yaa!"Laila replies back while clinging onto her stuff-unicorn and you car.

Letty made it into the master bedroom, bathroom.

"Alright, Angel. You can't take a bath with 'LouLou the Unicorn'. You gotta leave her behind, okay?"Letty said while sitting her daughter on the counter next to the sank.

Laila pouted cutely and nodded."Ok."She said, softly while placing her unicorn aside on top of the counter but clinging onto her new toy car.

Letty work on helping Laila brush her teeth, and shortly after brush her own teeth as well.

Her mother quickly ran the water in the bathtub and pour bubbles bath as soon as the water was half way full. She undress her daughter and place her into the bath. Shortly, after she also undress herself and went into the bath with her daughter.

She started shampooing Laila hair while she play with her toy car.

"Sweetie, how do you manage to get syrup into your hair!?"Letty said with laughter.

Laila smiles and giggles as well."I dunno..."

Letty continued washing her daughter hair, now realizing her hair was a lot longer and fuller than she thought.

"Baby girl, I think it's time for a hair cut" Letty said, softly while rinsing the soap out of hair.

"NO!" Laila whines out load.

Letty was taken by surprise. It was the first time she heard her daughter say 'No'. She didn't even know it was in her vocabulary.

Out of curiosity Letty wanted to know why she didn't want to cut her hair.

"Why don't you want to cut your hair?"Letty asked, curiously.

Laila submerge the toy car into the water and turn around to face her mother. She pointed at her mother's hair. It was her way of giving Letty an answer. Although, Laila vocabulary was rather big compare to most 1 year olds. She was still learning on how to communicate and form sentences.

Letty points at her own hair, and Laila nods back.

"You don't want to cut your hair because you want to look like mommy?!"Letty asked, her daughter.

"Yes!"Laila replied back, excitedly.

"I wanna wook like mommy!"She said, happily.

Letty laughs and kiss her daughter chubby cheeks. She started to grow her hair out while she was pregnant with her daughter and hadn't cut her since that time. She knew Laila love her long hair, but didn't realize it was to that extent.

"Alright, Mommy won't cut your hair, just yet. But, you do know once I cut my hair you'll also have to get it cut, too."She explained to her daughter.

"Ok."Laila agrees and turns around, giving her back to her mother.

She grab her toy car from under the water. "My Mommy is pretty."Laila said, softly.

Letty heard her daughter and hugs her happily.

"My Laila is just as pretty." She happily told her daughter.

She pulls her daughter hair into a pony tail and wraps her hair into a messy bun. "Why are you so sweet?!"She said, softly.

Laila and Letty didn't realize it, but Dom had just walk into the bathroom.

"You're right, princess!"

"Mommy is very pretty, but so are you!"Dom said with a proud smile.

Laila snap her head upwards and follow the sound of her father voice. Once she saw him. She happily smile at him and jump up from excitement, splashing water everywhere.

"DADDII!"She shouted, excitedly.

Letty and Dom laughs at their daughter reaction.

She turn her attention the door way and saw Dom standing by the door frame with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey! I didn't hear you come in!?"Letty said, softly.

Dom walk over to his girls and leans down to give Letty a kiss on the lips. She smiles and kissed him, back.

"Yeah, I just got back."He told, her while giving a quick kiss to his daughter cheek.

"I called out, but no answer. But, once I saw the mess on Laila high chair. I figure you went to take her a bath..."He explained, softly while smiling at the sight of his daughter.

Letty saw the bouquets of flowers."Are those for me?"She asked with a smile.

Dom chuckles."Yeah, they are. Today, isn't only our daughters birthday but also the day she sent you into labor."

She smiles at him."Aren't you sweet?!"

"It was one of most painful things in my life, but it was definitely worth it."She said, softly while admiring her daughter.

"Oh, don't forget you had some help."Dom said with a chuckle.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes."Dom, don't even start! That help you gave me. Only resulted in pain!"

"...make your self useful and get your daughter her towel."She said with a demanding tone.

Dom laughs and quickly puts the bouquets of flowers on Letty's side of bed, right on her nightstand.

He grab her towel on the way back and help Laila out of the bathtub. Dom wrap the towel around his daughter and pick her up. He gave her a big warm hug and shower her with playful kisses, while tickling her.

Laila giggles happily,"Stop-pit! DADDII!"

Letty smiles at the father and daughter moment.

He laughs."Do you want me to get her dress?"Dom ask.

"Yeah, that would be great. Her clothes is already on the bed."Letty said while draining the water and getting up in the tub.

She was going to start taking a shower.

"Alright!"He said while carrying Laila in the room.

"I'll be out, soon to work on her hair"She shouted from the bathroom.

"Don't worry take your time."Dom replies back while putting Laila on the bed.

"Alright, Princess...its TIME to get you dress for your birthday party."Dom told her with a smile.

Laila smiles back."DADDY!"She calls out for him.

"Yes!"Dom answers while helping her get dress.

Laila had nothing to say, but just like calling out for him.

"Daddy!"Laila calls out for him, again.

"Yes, my little itty bitty Laila!"Dom responded back with a smile.

"Daddy!"

Dom laughs and start tickling her.

"Are you calling Daddy because you love me?"Dom ask with a smile.

Laila laughter filled up the room as Dom playfully tickle her. She squinted her eyes and wiggle in his arms as he constantly tickle her.

"Yaaa...I wuv you, Daddy!"Laila said in between the giggles.

"I love you, too. Princess!"He said, softly.

After a couple minutes Dom finally got Laila dress into her clothes. She wore cute glittery periwinkle tutu dress, with black low cut biker boats. They were the same pair her mother own, but a miniature version for her daughter.

* * *

Letty walks out the bathroom with a towel wrap around her body and with wet hair. Dom snap his head up when walk into the room. He check her out for awhile, before making eye contact with her.

She smirks when she caught him checking her out.

"The bathroom is all yours..."Letty said while brushing her wet hair, in the mirror.

Dom turn on the television in there room and turn it on a educational channel for Laila. She lied down in the middle of the bed and started to watch the cartoons.

He sat the remote control down on his nightstand and walk pass Letty, slightly brushing her ass with his hand. She jolted forward from surprise.

"Hey! Watch it. We have a minor present."Letty reminded him.

Dom chuckles and takes Letty hand, then drags her into the bathroom with him. He close the bathroom door half way, enough to see their daughter in the room.

"Dom what are you doing?"Letty ask curiously.

"Trying to get my morning kiss. The one I miss..."He  
said while capture her lips with his own.

Letty giggles and kisses him back. He rested his hands on her hips, while she rest her hand against his chest.

"You know we can't do things we used to do..."She told in between the kisses.

Dom slowly parted from the kiss.

"Not true..."He whispers, softly.

He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Letty realize she didn't want to push Dom away but crave his attention.

Dom had gently push Letty into the corner behind the bathroom door. Blocking them from sight.

"Having a kid SHOULDN'T and WON'T change anything between us..."Dom whispers, softly.

"True, it just makes me feel like a bad mom. Our daughter is literally in the next room.."

"And her parents are on the verge of doing something not so good..."Letty explains in whisper.

Dom chuckles at her last few sentence 'not so good'. It was like she was talking to their daughter. Her tone sounded a little childish, but it also show how great of a mother she is.

"What we want to do isn't a bad thing, isn't it how we made her?"Dom points out with a smile and a light chuckle.

"And Letty, you are far from a bad mother. You are as GREAT, AS MY OWN MOTHER. You always put our daughter needs first and you make sure she is well informed as well as educated. That little girl loves you. In her eyes you are a super hero to her. So, don't you dare put yourself in the same sentence as bad mom. Okay?!" Dom told her.

Letty look up at him and smiles, sweetly.  
"Okay!"She agrees.

"You really have a way with words huh?" Letty said with a flirty smile. "Kinda turns me on."She added.

Dom grins deviously."Ooh...does it?!"

He slowly ease his hand beneath her towel, slightly unraveling it. He traces his hand down her stomach. "I wanna see how much it turns you on?"He slid his hands down her happy trail. Dom was literally inches away from her entrance. But, as soon as they heard laughter from Laila in the other room they quickly parted from each other.

Letty grab her towel and quickly cover herself up. Dom took a huge step back away from his wife. In shock.

When her parents look in the room, they saw their daughter still on their bed. She was laughing at whatever was on the t.v. screen.

They look back at each other and fell into laughter.

"Her laughing sound so close like she was walking..."Dom said with laughter.

Letty agrees."It really did."

* * *

She properly fixes her towel and straighten her body.

"Go ahead and take a cold shower. I'm gonna continue getting dress."Letty said, softly while walking out of the bathroom.

"That's it?"He ask.

Letty look over her shoulder and smirks.

"Not my fault you miss your chance..."She said with a cheeky smile.

"Woman! Your killing me."He said with sigh, but cracking a smile.

She winks at him."Apparently, not fast enough..."She teased him.

Dom sighs and shakes his head from disappointment.

"You know what!? I don't need you. I'm gonna just take my cold shower..."He said while turning his back to her.

Letty laughs,"Go ahead and do just that...but I'll doubt it'll help..."She shouted to him.

She heard his throaty laughter in the bathroom as he ran the shower.

Letty decided to comb her daughter hair, first. Before getting dress for her daughter birthday party. She grab all the things for her hair from her dresser and went over to the bed. She grab Laila then sat her on her lap, and work on styling her daughter hair.


	204. Laila's 1st Birthday: Part 3

Meanwhile, Letty finish styling Laila hair. She style her hair with two cute pigtails and parted the middle with zig zags. She braided the ends of her hair then wrapped it into a bun. Letty grab two matching glittery bows and place it into the front of her daughter pigtail buns.

"I really can't believe I'm putting these on you..."Letty said, quietly with a faint laugh.

"But, I know it'll make your Aunty Mia happy."She said, softly while turning her daughter around on her lap.

Laila was now facing her mother and smile at her.

"Done?" Laila questioned.

Letty had to admit bows were pretty cute on her daughter. This might end up being a thing for her.

"Yeah, all you're all finish."She said with a smile.

"Laila, you look so pretty."She complimented her daughter.

Laila giggles happily and hugs her mother.

"Thank Chu, Mommy!"She kiss her mother on the cheek.

Letty smiles and kiss her daughter back on her chubby cheeks.

"You're Welcome, anything for my precious angel..."She said while picking her up in her arms.

"Alright, Mommy is gonna get dress. So, I need you to be a good girl and stay here."Letty carried her daughter to small play area she made for her daughter in their master bedroom.

She carefully sat her on a blanket that was on the floor and it had all sort of learning toys scatter everywhere on the blanket. Laila grab a toy and started playing with it.

* * *

Letty walk away and went into her closet. She grab a outfit and quickly grab her under garments from her dresser and slip into her underwear. She slip on a long flowy lavender chiffon skirt and white tank top. After getting completely dress. Letty work on brushing her hair, and styling it. She could see her daughter reflection through the mirror from behind as she stood in front of the mirror.

Laila was playing with a small pink ball, but it quickly roll away when she push it too far. Letty was going to reach for it, but she stop. She saw her daughter reflection in the mirror getting up on her feet.

Letty eyes widen and she quickly turn around to face her daughter.

"Shit! Is this it!?"She mumbles, quietly.

Laila was now standing on her feet and staring at her mother from a distance. She look at her mom, than back at the pink ball next to her mother feet.

Letty had feeling her daughter was on the verge to take her first real steps on her own.

 **"Dom!"Letty called out for him.**

 **Dom was still in shower soaping and rinsing himself.**

 **"Yes!" Dom shouted back from the bathroom.**

 **Letty reach for her phone behind her, and quickly place it on video.**

 **"Dom, you gotta get out!"**

 **Dom was flustered with her request, because he was still taking a shower."Why!?"**

 **"I think our daughter is about to take her first steps on her, OWN."**

 **"SO, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"She demanded.**

 **"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Dom kept saying while hurrying out of the shower, covered in soap.**

Dom nearly slip and fell on the tile floor, while he attempted to grab the towel from the towel rack. He quickly took it and wrap it around his waist. He also spotted his daughter unicorn on the bathroom counter and grab it then hurries out of the bathroom.

He saw Letty and follow her gaze to Laila, that's when he saw his daughter standing on her feet.

Letty and Dom happily smiles at their daughter.

"Come on, princess. You can do it!" Dom cheers on for his daughter.

Laila saw her father and giggles happily. She spotted the stuff unicorn in his hand and grinned.

"Mine!"Laila pointed at her stuff unicorn.

Letty place her phone down but at a angle where it still film her daughter first steps.

"If you want LouLou, your gonna have to go to Daddy."Letty told her, daughter while walking to Dom and standing next to him.

Laila cheekily smiles at her parents, and takes her first steps. It was her parents first time seeing their daughter walking on her own without assistance. She stumble a bit, but got back on her path to walking directly to her parents.

"Come on, sweetie!" Letty happily cheers on her daughter.

"Your almost there…"Dom told her with a smile.

Laila excitedly look both at her parents. Contemplating, whether if she wanted to go to Mommy or Daddy?

She saw the unicorn dangling in her daddy hands and quickly ran the rest of the way into his open arms.

Dom laughs, and quickly hugs his daughter back. He picked her up and shower her with playful kisses.

Laila grab her unicorn and giggles as her daddy play with her.

"You know.."  
"You cheated!?" Letty called him, out.

"We both agree if and when she started to walk. We wouldn't bribe her with any of her toys!" Letty told him.

Dom paused for a moment and look back at his wife.

"Weren't you just supporting me. A moment ago?"Dom questioned her.

"You really can't tell the difference, huh!?" Letty pointed out, it was obvious she was faking it because she didn't want to throw off her daughter from walking to her goal.

"Baby, I forgot...I was rushing out here and when I saw her toy. I just grab without thinking. It was a natural instinct..."Dom explained, softly.

Laila notice her mother wasn't too happy and quickly leap out her father arms then jump to her mother.

"Mommy!"

Letty caught her and held her up in her arms. Laila hugs her mother tightly and kiss her mother cheek.

Laila gently pats her mother on the back."It's ok. Mommy! Lala, here." Laila attempted to sooth her mother the same way she did for her.

Dom and Letty fell into laughter when they caught on to their baby girl actions.

"See! Now look at what you just did."Dom said with chuckles.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes, and laughs"I didn't do anything."

"You really couldn't let me have this one, huh?"Dom said, softly.

"Well..."Letty slightly shrugs.

"Her first word was ' **Mommy', it wasn't 'Daddy', it was 'Mommy'** …"Dom cutely whines

Letty smirks a bit."Okay, you made your point. I guess you should have this one..."She said, softly with a smile.

Dom leans forward and gives Letty a kiss on the lips, than kiss the top his daughter head.

"Thank You! Princess, you made Daddy and Mommy. Very proud."He told her with a smile.

While, Dom was speaking with their daughter it finally hit Letty that her husband was still covered in soap and dripping with water. She took a look at the floor and saw a puddle of water leaving the bathroom and coming into the bedroom.

"Dom, you made a mess!"Letty said, softly while taking a step back and pointing over at the trail of water.

"Well, Letty...you didn't give much of a choice!" Dom replies back.

Letty sat her daughter down to her feet and held her hand.

"Whatever! I want that clean up, before I come back."She said, softly while holding her daughter hand and walking away with her.

Dom sighs and walk back into the bathroom.

"Yes! Ma'am..."He said with a shrug, and a smirk.

"Don't CALL ME! THAT!" Letty snapped back at him, just before grabbing her phone and pausing the video.

It startled Dom, but it quickly made him laugh as well.

Letty smiles and laughs as she walks away with her daughter. It was now time to set up for the party, and Mia should be on her way with the rest of the food.


	205. Laila's 1st Birthday: Part 4

**The Toretto house hold was full of excitement as Laila 1st Birthday Party went into full swing. The place was packed with close friends and family. The driveway and the entire street were lined with expensive luxuries cars. Neighbors in the area could hear the sounds of people opening and slamming their doors shut, engines starting and shutting down, people walking to the house, and others talking out by their cars.**

 **Excited children ran through the house into the backyard. Bubbles floated in the air and balloons that were tied to chairs and tree's drifted around aimlessly from the wind.**

 **The whole backyard was covered in a whimsical unicorn garden theme for Laila's Birthday Party. It was obvious Dom and Letty went all out and brought their daughter favorite fictional character to life.**

 **Inside the house, in the living room was a table with a large stack of unopened presents, which stood in the corner of the room. They were wrapped in smooth shiny and colorful wrapping paper along with silk bow that had been carefully tied around each parcel. There was a huge colorful unicorn-inspired layer pastel buttercream cake that was topped with a golden horn which sat in the kitchen on the counter. At the base of the unicorn cake was a large pink number 1, in the front of it.**

 **There were small cupcakes also decorated with naturally colored pastel sprinkles, which surrounded the her birthday cake. It was a very fitting palette for Laila's beloved imaginary creature. There was also a single gold candle that stood in for the unicorn's horn.**

 **On the beverage table outside, kids were wowed watching a delicious slush turn from blue to pink and purple in an instant. According, to Jack and his friends; what made it more more magical is that these slushies changed colors. The color-changing concoction was made with natural blue tea (the tea is caffeine-free) that turns pink when you add lemonade to the mix.**

Meanwhile, the family had just walk out of the house and was now outside in the backyard. Dom and Brian were grilling burgers, while Roman and Tej spoke with them. Letty had just come out of the house carrying two ice cold corona in her hands. She spotted Dom among the small crowd and made her way over to Dom and handed him a drink.

"Thanks." Dom took the drink and kiss Letty on the lips.

"Well, Damn! Y'all...really went all out. When I turned 1, my parents just drop my ass off to _**Chuck E. Cheese**_ and called it a day."Roman said out loud while looking around at the scenery.

Dom, Brian, Tej and Letty fell into laughter.

"Yeah, I think we did over do it." Letty agrees.

"But, you know...she turns 1, only once."

"Even, though she may not remember this when she gets older. I'll remember that sweet smile on her face. When she sees her first party, and her very first birthday cake."Letty explained while watching Aunty Mia teaching Laila how to blow bubbles with Jack.

"You make a good point, Letty."Tej said with a smile.

"There is no greater gift than to see that smile on your child face."Brian agreed while watching Mia with the kids from afar.

Dom nodded in agreement while smiling at his wife.

Dom pass the grilling utensils to Brian."O'Connor, I'll leave you in charge with the grilling."He said with a smile.

Brian sighed and grab it from him.

"And remember no matter how desperate you are, don't let them grill..."Dom reminded Brian with a laugh as he pointed over to Roman and Tej.

Dom quickly place an arm around Letty's waist. She laughs at Dom comment and walks away with him.

"You know he's right..."Brian said with a laugh.

"For what it's worth I didn't burn a damn thing, it was all Roman!"Tej said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Here you go again. Man! I told you it came like that..."Roman replied back.

"No, it was purchase raw and you, burnt it."Tej corrected him with a chuckle.

* * *

"So, what has you in such a rush?"Letty asked, curiously while looking back at him.

They were now holding hands and gently swinging them.

"Roman, talks too much."Dom replies back with a light chuckle.

Letty giggles and pause in her steps. She turns to face him and let his hand go, but only to wrap her arms around his neck. Dom sweetly smiles at his wife and rest his hands along her hips.

"Come On! You know that you can tell me anything..."Letty told him.

She held onto her drink with one hand while the other hand gently stroke the back of his bald head.

Dom suddenly pulls her body forward. Making sure to close the gap between them. Letty giggles from his action.

"I know. I can. I just want to make sure, everything continues going right…"He paused for a second and continue to speak.

"And If I'm busy grilling, I won't be able to focus on my family..."Dom told her.

"Ahh...so that's it. Huh?"Letty said with a smile.

Dom leans forward and lightly brushes his lips against her's just before stealing a kiss from his wife lips.

Letty leans back slightly.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact you hire 4 security guards. That are all systematically place around all the blind spots of our house?" Letty questioned, curiously.

Dom smirks."Damn, Baby! I really can't pull a fast one on you."He admitted.

"No, you can't...I can tell you tried by making them blend in with our family and friends, but it's way too obvious."She said, softly with a faint smile.

Dom chuckles."So, you don't mind?"

"No, I'm actually happy you did it. But, I just wish you told me. And, before you say anything. I understand why you didn't..."She said, softly.

"You do?!"Dom said.

"Yes, I do, but...can I just ask of one thing from you?" Letty asked.

Dom thought about it."Is this a trap?"He chuckles.

"Dom!…"She calls out his name in a slight whine.

He laughs at his wife cuteness."Okay! You can..."He agreed with a smile, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Today, is our daughter 1st birthday can you just put everything on pause and just relax! It's a special day, and I hate to see you tense..."Letty explained while putting her drink down on a nearest table and gently massaging his shoulders a bit.

"That's all?"Dom inquired.

"Yes, can you do that for us?"Letty ask with a smile.

Dom smiles back."Alright, I can do that for my girls."He agreed.

Letty happily hugs him. Dom slightly stumbles back and hugs her back.

She kisses his lips."Thank You, Baby! And, about earlier this afternoon. I'm sorry for being a little bossy."She apologized.

Dom chuckles."Baby, your always bossy. One of the many things I love and have gotten use to"

Letty giggles."True, but I was unnecessarily bossy this afternoon. Especially, complaining about the trail of water.."She admitted, softly.

Dom tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You've been planning our daughter birthday party for months now and helping me expand our family business. You have a lot on your plate like me. Baby, we're good..."Dom told her with a smile.

"You sure?!"She ask.

"Baby, would you believe me if I said being bossy is one of your charms?"Dom ask.

Letty laughs out loud."Dominic Toretto, you are such a smooth talker!"

Dom laughs as well."I'm only telling you the truth. I admire your personality. You always keep me, in check and on the edge. Whenever, I'm with you. I never know what to expect."

"You know I feel the same way with you."She replies back, truthfully.

He couldn't help but to kiss her lips once more, but this time it was a bit longer as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Dom, you are so getting lucky tonight!"She winked at him.

Dom grins happily."Am I?!"

Letty gave him a flirty smile and purred in his ear just before giving him a sweet sensual kiss on the lips, again. After experiencing that passionate kiss with his wife. Dom became tempted to have his way with her.

"Damn! Baby you ain't playing fair..."He lick his lips.

Letty giggles,"Do I ever?!"

Dom chuckles,"You hardly ever..."

Laila spotted her parents and quickly left Mia side to go to her parents. She tug on her father pants for his attention. Dom felt little pair of hands tugging at his jeans. He quickly look down to find his beautiful daughter looking up at him with her hazel brown bubbly eyes.

" **Daddy!**..."Laila called out for him, while holding up her arms.

Dom smiles down at his daughter and gently pull away from of his wife to pick up their daughter.

Dom held Laila in his arms and Letty smile at the sight of her daughter. She kiss her daughter chubby cheek and gently caressed her back. Letty could tell Laila was feeling tired.

Laila gently rested her head on her Dom shoulder and yawned, tiredly.

"Princess are you, sleepy?!" Dom ask, quietly.

Laila nodded her head, yes.

"Not surprising. Around this time. She usually takes her nap."Letty said, softly while looking at the time on her phone.

"I think we should cut her cake and open up a couple of her gifts before she passes out on us."Dom said with a chuckle.

Letty agreed with him.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"Letty asked, her daughter while gently rubbing her back.

Laila tiredly look at her mother and yawns."Yeah!" She replies back while snuggling up against her father. Letty kiss her daughter cheek, and made her way to prepare the cutting of her daughters first birthday cake.


	206. Laila's Party

Dom carried Laila to the main table where the celebration would take place. In the process of putting Laila on her hair birthday chair. Laila refused to be put down by down. She clung onto her father, cutely. Dom chuckled at her reaction.

"Sweetie, its your birthday. You don't want to sit in your special chair?"Dom asked, her.

Laila pouted cutely. She was in one of her moods which meant she wanted to be held by her father.

"No."Laila replies, softly.

"Alright, Sweetie. How about sitting on Daddy's lap?"Dom said with a smile.

Laila smile happily and nodded her head in agreement.

Whenever Laila was sleepy and tired. She always wanted to be in her father arms. Since, it was pass her nap time. She was a very crabby and a bit moody.

Dom took a seat in his daughter spot and place her onto his lap. Everyone's from family and friends gather around the table when Letty came out with their birthday cake.

 **"Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.**  
 **Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha."**

 **"Happy Birthday Dear Laila**  
 **Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha."**

Everyone song happily to Laila, while she giggle cutely. She smile from ear to ear, laughing from the silly song. Dom and Letty smile at their daughter. They knew she would love the playful song.

Letty place the large unicorn cake on the table, gently sitting it, in front of her daughter.

"Alright, Angel. It's time to blow out your candle. But, don't forget to make a WISH!" Letty said just before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Dom wrap his large arms around his daughter as she sat on his lap. He gave his daughter his famous bear hug, which made Laila giggle.

"Stop-pit, Daddy..."His daughter giggle cutely, as she wiggle in his arms.

Laila lean forward and blew out the candles with help from her Mom and Dad.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered happily, for her.

Letty smiles and looks down at Dom,"It looks like our daughter is wide awake now."

Dom laughs,"Well...for now at least. Give her minute. She's gonna crash. After that cake and suga..."

"Well, she better enjoy it, now. Because, this will be her first and last time. Having all this sugar in one day..."Letty said, softly.

Dom look up at his wife and smirks. Letty gave her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"From the time you gave birth to Laila. You've been on this organic health craze..."Dom pointed out.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes and helps her daughter cut the first piece of cake.

Laila bubbly eyes lit up with joy. The moment Letty cut a piece of the cake. Sprinkles fell out of the center of the cake.

"I can't help it. In order for my daughter to eat healthy. I gotta do it as well."She said, softly while licking the icing off her finger.

She finish cut a slice of cake and gave it to her daughter.

"Aww...are you trying to be a good example for our daughter?"Dom teased.

Letty playfully smear some icing on Dom cheek.

Laila turn around and saw icing on her Daddy face. She laughed at him."Daddy! You, wook silly!"

Dom reach for some icing from Letty's piece of cake and smear it on his daughter nose.

"Now you look silly, too!"Dom said with a chuckle.

Dom, Letty and Laila's laughter filled up the atmosphere as they played with the icing.

"Baby, would mind taking Laila. I gotta go get something..."Dom said, while getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, Sure. Where you going?"She asked, curiously.

Letty quickly place her plate back on the table, and took Laila in her arms. She held her by using the side of her hips for support. Laila circle her tiny legs around her mother waist and held onto her.

"Can't say, it's part of our daughter surprise..."He explained.

Dom gave Letty a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly ran off, towards the direction of the garage.

"Mommy!"Laila calls, softly.

Letty look at her daughter and smile."Yes, Sweetie."

"Daddy's gone?"Laila ask.

"No, Daddy is still here with us. He'll be right back."She explained to her daughter, while gently rubbing her daughter back.

Laila nods her head 'Ok' and tiredly leans the side of her face against her mother chest.

After a few seconds Dom return with a surprising gift.

She gasped from shock and smiles."I can't believe you!"Letty said, out loud.

Dom brought out a toy power wheel that was a extra replica of his **1970 Dodge Charger R/T**. The gift had a large hot pink bow on the top.

He modified the power wheel completely giving it a whole new look with realistic horsepower. It was painted black with hot pink glitter pigment within the black paint.

Laila lifted head from her mother chest and turned around to see her father with her gift. Their daughter nearly leap out of her mother arms from excitement.

Everyone, who was once talking with each other quickly grew silent and smile at the sight of Laila beautiful gift. Letty quickly brought her daughter over to Dom, and happily slip her in the seat of her toy car.

"So, is this what you've been working on? During, late nights?" Letty asked, curiously with a smile.

Dom slightly blushes."Yeah! I just wanted to do something special for her."He happily smiles at the sight of his daughter excitement.

"Baby, she literally just started to walk. Now you've given her car keys?!"Letty said with laughter.

Laila happily place her hands on the steering wheel.

Dom laughs as well."I know, I really couldn't help it. I know how much she loves my car. So, I figure a mini version of my car would make her happy."He admitted.

Letty smiles and kiss his cheek."You did great. Its cute and very thoughtful of you."

Dom chuckles, and bends down to show his daughter onto work the modified power wheel. Ramsey took more photos of Dom and Letty demonstrating how to work the toy car.

"I think with more practice she'll easily catch on. After all she is just one..."Letty explained while taking a step back.

Laila look up at both her parents and smile,"Thank Chu, Daddy and Mommy..."She said, softly.

Dom pick her up out of the car and gave her a biggest bear hug he could mustered.

"You're Welcome. Are ready to open up a little more gifts?"Dom asked, while placing his daughter on top of his shoulders and holds her securely. She happily held onto his bald head, tightly.

Letty was a little worried,"Baby, be careful with my baby..."She said, softly.

Dom laughs"Don't worry she won't fall. I got her."He told her with a reassuring smile.

Laila giggles."Yeah! Mommy. No Worries"

Dom took Laila into the house, and the rest of Jack and his friends follow them behind. They were curious to see the other gifts Laila had gotten for her birthday. Everyone, went into the house and watch Laila open up the rest of her presents.

She was able to open up at least four gifts, before the night completely ended. Dom and Letty, figured she'll open the rest of her gifts tomorrow morning because she was just tired to be interested in her new gifts.


	207. Dom and Letty's After Party

**An hour later...**

Han and Gisele were the first to leave because they had a flight out to Japan the next morning. Roman and Tej, left shortly after because they had other plans. Ramsey had to leave because she had job interview the following morning. Just after helping Dom and Letty, clean up and put things away. Mia, Brian and Jack were the last to leave.

"Where's Jack?"Brian ask, curiously.

"He fell asleep with Laila in the playroom."Letty explained while washing the dishes.

Brian nods and went into the direction of the playroom to get Jack.

She finished doing the dishes and hug her sister in law."Mia, Thanks, again for everything."

"You're Welcome. I'm glad to be of help."Mia replies back, while hugging her back.

Mia grab her purse from the top counter, than place the strap on her shoulder.

When Mia and Brian was about to take there leave with Jack. Dom had just came back into the house just after throwing the last of the garbage.

"Leaving already?"Dom ask.

Brian was holding a exhausted Jack in his arms. He was still fast asleep.

"Yeah, it has long pass Jack bedtime. And I gotta wake up early for work tomorrow morning..."Mia explained, while giving Dom a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank You, for everything. Dom!"

"Jack had a lot of fun. And, Be sure to send my love to my beautiful niece."Mia said with a smile.

"We will..."Dom replies back.

Brian gave Dom a quick bro hug as he carried his son in his arms. Dom kiss the top of his nephew head and pat his back gently.

"Alright, I'll catch you later..."Brian said, before following Mia out of the front door.

Dom made sure to lock the front door behind, them. Only after watching their car pull out of the drive way.

Meanwhile, Letty grab their daughter from the playroom and carried her into her bedroom. Laila was completely in a deep sleep and exhausted from her birthday party. Letty undress her daughter and slip her into the pajama's that were purchased by her Aunt Gisele. It was a cute pink and blue nightgown with a sleeping panda in the front.

After, slipping her into her nightgown. Letty place her into her crib, and covered her with her favorite blanket. Next to her was her favorite unicorn plushy and the toy car, Dom just got her. Before leaving the room she turnrd on her star night light and kept the door to her nursery partily open.

Dom had turn off all the lights downstairs and went to check up on his daughter, first. He made sure to give her a kiss goodnight and check to see if all her windows were lock shut. He even went so far to checking to see if her baby monitor was on. And it was on; that was something Letty always made sure of.

* * *

When he walked back into their room. He remove his shoes and brought them into the closet. Dom took off his shirt and toss it into the laundry hamper.

He saw the bathroom light on and made his way inside to see Letty wearing a short ivory lingerie night gown with lacy a kimono robe sheer lace-trim. She was standing in front of mirror drying her face with a towel after washing it.

He stood by the bathroom doorway intently watching his wife. She felt his presence and gave a flirty smile. Letty didn't bother making eye contact and work on brushing her hair.

 **"I'm guessing you like what you see..."She said, softly.**

 **Dom smirks and walks up behind her.**

 **"I don't just like, but I love what I'm seeing..."He said, softly.**

She felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they made contact with her neck. Letty smiles sweetly from the attention she was receiving from her husband.

He wraps one hand around her waist. Gently, pulls her close to his bare muscular chest. Another hand slides around her waist, naturally making her smell more of his pine scented body. His kisses were now on her shoulders and in her hair.

 **"You know this isn't for you..." She whispered, softly while he continued caressing her with his finger tips.**

 **"Is that so?"His deep baritone voice questioned her.**

 **"Yeah, I'm wearing this for my husband."She replies back.**

 **Dom chuckles,"I don't think your husband will be coming home tonight"**

 **"So you're gonna have to settle for me..."Dom smirks, deviously.**

 **Letty playfully rolls her eyes,"I don't know if you notice, but I'm not the type of woman who settles..."**

 **"My husband is a real man, and tonight I want just that..."She said,while turning around in his arms and facing him.**

 **"A 'REAL MAN'…"She emphasises to him.**

She look in his eyes with fiery passion, and taunting smile across her perfect plump lips. Dom smirks and picks her by her hips, then sits her on top of the counter. She was sitting next to the sank with Dom standing in-between her legs.

 **"You're husband ain't half the man I am. And, tonight I'm gonna show you just that..."He told her, just before he cups her face in his hands and kiss her passionately.**

With great hesitation he parted from her perfect lips. Then he brushes her hair back from her shoulder and moves in so close she can feel his lean muscular body pressed up against her. Letty felt his warmth and already in her mind she placed their lips together. But instead he leans in to caress her neck, slow and gentle. He's making her wait and she could hardly bare it, now.

As Dom kiss her neck a wave of pure pleasure runs through his entire body. Her perfume is intoxicating for him. As he kiss his way gently up her neck to her lips, the taste of sweet strawberries lingers in his mouth. Which made the scenery slowly disappear making Dom lost in that moment.

He couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now.

 **"Mmm...Dom!** **" She moans in between the kisses.**

Letty was clearly in the moment and wanted more than he was giving.

In this heated moment, her senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight. **"Letty"** he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smiles, and her heart flutters at his voice as she clasp her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful.

Soon, her hands were traveling all over Dom as well, her nails occasionally lightly grazing his flesh. He broke the kiss and pulled back for a moment, gazing into her eyes at the need. Dom knew what they would show in them.

Dom ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, under her nightgown and then back down inside the waistband of her panties. She shifted slightly and parted her legs a little more, knowing where his fingers were headed. A second later they were on her, and he could feel the wetness of her need.

 **"Shit! Baby,"** was all she could say as he deftly slipped two fingers inside her wet heat. She let out a soft moan and moved her mouth to his shoulder, biting him softly as she closed her eyes. Dom worked his fingers, causing her hips to move with me.

 **"Love that huh!?," Dom growled in her ear. "I'm going to bend you over this counter and f**k you, but you're going to come for me first. Then again after," Dom said as he moved his thumb onto her clit for emphasis.**

Letty slighty jolted forward from his actions.

 **"Go ahead and try to, but my husband will always be better.."She said with a flirty smirk.**

There would be more, Dom thought, as he kissed her again. Deeply. It didn't take very long for her body to begin to tense up as her orgasm approached. Dom continued kissing her, and when she came she moaned deeply into his mouth, something Dom have always found to be extremely hot and satisfying.

He parted from her lips just for a mere second.

 **"Trust me, I'm better! Actually, I'm bigger and better!" He said confidently with a wild grin.**

When she'd had enough, she moved her hips back and pressed down on his hand, forcing his fingers out of her. Dom brought them up and licked them as she watched, then kissed her so she could taste herself on his tongue.

 **"We'll see..."She said breathlessly.**

She hop off the bathroom counter, and smirk at him.

Dom didn't even wait for her breathing to calm before he turned her around and pushed down on her back so she was bent over the counter. She stuck her butt back as far as she could, inviting Dom inside her.

He quickly unzipped his jeans then pushed it down and kicked them away. Dom smacked the top of her beautiful butt with his stiff cock several times before he maneuvered between her legs and pulled her panties aside, rubbing his hot stiff cock on her pussy. She was so wet he glided in very smoothly, slowly moving forward until she had all of him inside her.

 **"Baby, I won't disappoint."He growled in her ear.**

For good measure, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back on them hard, ensuring he was as deep inside her as he could be. Dom held that position for a few moments, purposely making his cock throb inside her.

 **"Aren't you full of yourself..."She said breathlessly.**

 **"Heh, I may be, but I'm gonna full you up with something else..."He teased her**.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, and her lust-filled brown eyes begged him to move. Of course, she didn't have to begged. Seeing her standing like that in the bathroom in front of the mirror, with him fucking her was a given.

She was his and he was going to have her. Dom moved his hips back slowly, then thrust them forward hard and quick, his body slapping against her ass. Again. And again, waiting a couple seconds between thrusts, pulling back on those wide hips each time. Dom started to wait a little less with each thrust, and finally he was in a rhythm. She began to match his movements, pushing back onto his cock as he thrust forward.

The sounds in the bathroom were unmistakable. He could hear her moans and cries combined with my grunts; Dom could hear the sound of his cock making in her drenched pussy.

The sound of their bodies slapping together with the completion of each thrust could be heard.

On another day Dom might have taken his time and adjusted his pace. Tonight wasn't that night. Tonight he was going to empty himself into her. He was eager to. She could tell Dom was getting close and gave him a sexy smile.


	208. Dom and Letty's After Party Part: 2

"Dom!" She spoke breathlessly as he picked up his pace, and with a last powerful thrust, he let out a long growl and the first of his load shot out deep inside her. Dom continued thrusting until he had emptied himself into her, and then he pulled her tight against himself once more. Finally, he pulled free and stood behind her, petting her ass with his hand as she remained leaning over the counter.

She straightened up and he kissed her again, pulling her against his body. He felt her soft flesh against his own. He wasn't finished, but it was time to move out of the bathroom.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. She seemed to read his mind as she climbed onto the bed and rolled onto her back, waiting for him.

"Looks like that man you marry to, is a no show..." Dom said with a smirk, while he got on the bottom of the bed between her legs and started to kiss his way up.

He wasted no time and slip her panties right off.

Dom started on her calves and moved up slowly to her thighs, first the outside then moving to the more sensitive flesh on the inside.

She released a flirty giggle. "Doesn't matter…"

Letty lightly bit down the bottom of her lips, while watching him intently.

"I'm sure he's just screwing a fiesty Latina somewhere..." She replies back with a nonchalant tone of voice.

Dom smirks then moved from one thigh to the other and then back again. She was struggling to remain still, her need growing with every inch higher he moved.

"If, that's the case. He has no clue what he's missing, here."He said with a wild grin.

She smirks and shrugs a bit."Enough of the small talk, and take care of business."She replies back with demanding tone.

Dom could smell their sex as he kissed his way up, and it drove him wild as if he was a fetal animal. After what seemed to be forever, Dom was kissing the inside of her thighs just below her pussy. They were wet with their juices and he lapped them up, savoring what they tasted like. And then his mouth was on her.

His tongue was inside her; it was on her; it teased her and toyed with her. Dom lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked it into his mouth as he flicked at it with his tongue. She pressed her thighs against his head, muffling her words and sounds as he brought her along. The shaking of her body told him all he needed to know when he sent her over the edge once again. She place a hand on his head and she pushed his face into her, only letting go when she became too sensitive for him to continue.

Dom rested his head on her thigh and looked up at her with a smile. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed. She never looked quite so beautiful as she did in that moment. They lay like that for a little while, but he wasn't yet finished. He crawled up between her legs and laid on top of her. She moaned, smiled, and wiggled as she felt his once again hard cock pressed up against her.

 **"Dom…"**

She whispered his name as he moved his hands on her, taking her breast in his hands and tweaking her nipples. He found first one, then another with his mouth. After a minute, she let out a sigh.

She was eager and extremely horny.

"Please! Just come up here and kiss me," She asked. "Kiss me and make love to me!"

 **"Your wish is my command."He grinned.**

Dom guided himself inside her and rested on his elbows so they were face to face. There movements were slow and leisurely, and they kissed deeply and with meaning the entire time.

Time may have stopped for all he knew; it felt as if it did. As his orgasm approached, he broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. It was in that way he went over the edge, taking her with him a moment later. He stayed inside her until his erection subsided and he slipped out. Looking down into her eyes, he saw heaven.

"I love you," he said, with all of the feeling in his heart and soul.

"I love you too," she replies back with a smile.

Dom rolled over and onto his back, and she curled up onto his shoulder and chest. He wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair as they lay together.

* * *

"Well, that was fun..."She said with giggles.

Dom laughs."It was long overdue"He said with a smile, just before he kissed the top of her head.

"I had plans to give you a back rub, but I think this was waaayyy better!"She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but truthfully, I'm **NOT** done with you,"He admitted with a chuckle.

She playfully rolls her eyes."I had a feeling you would say that..."Letty said, with a grin while sitting up next to him in bed.

Dom look up at her and lick his lips.

"What cha doin'?"He ask, curiously.

Letty straddle his lap under the covers, and slip off her ivory nightgown over her head, then toss it to the floor.

"What does it look like I'm doing!?"She replies back with a flirty smile.

Dom smirks and lick his lips. He only had eyes for his wife, and he knew every part of her body. As she sat naked in front of him. He leans forward to steal a kiss from her lips.

"Damn! You're so fuckin' sexy..."His voice was low and deep.

"Heh...you're only saying that because **round 2** awaits..."She said, softly while stroking his muscular chest with her hands.

Dom chuckles and rest his hands on her hips.

"Baby, I only speak the truth."He kissed her lips, and she kisses back.

"But this time...Let's try to keep it down a bit. Don't want to risk waking up our daughter..."She whispers softly while playfully sucking on his earlobe.

Dom ran his fingers tips from her hips to her bare back.

"Don't worry after the day she had. She won't be waking up for awhile..."He said, softly while caressing his wife back.

She was enjoying his hands on her body.

"True, you made her birthday extra special."She admitted with a smile.

"You two are my world. I'll do anything to make my girls happy."He told her with a smile.

She giggles."I still can't get over you modified our daughter power wheel. Man, it was too cute..."She said, softly.

"Yeah, I had the idea for awhile. I can't wait until she masters it."He admitted.

"Me too,"She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Her long hair cascaded downwards hovering the side of his face.

Letty gently leans in and kisses Dom's warms lips.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Dom holds Letty's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

Her hand made it's way to his , her other hand press against the bed frame. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, and her hand started to pump slowly, creating a pleasurable rhythm for Dom. It never took long for his erection harden completely with Letty.

Letty parted from the kiss then grabbed his engorged member and began to lower her self onto it.

He looked at her while slightly sitting up using his elbow for leverage. Dom captured her mouth in a kiss while his hands grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her down harder on his cock.

 **"¡Ay, papi!" She moans.**

Dom gave an accomplish smirk.

She began to slowly raise and lower herself on his cock, enjoying the sensation of her perfect round breast rubbing against his sweaty chest. Dom kept staring into her eyes, but he wasn't just looking at her but rather into her.

Letty closed her eyes and just gave in to the sensations. Dom grins at the fact he was the one making her feel this way.

She opened her eyes to find her husband staring at her. She looked into his eyes as she raised and lowered herself faster and faster.

The intensity of Dom stare seemed to propel the motion of her hips. She was just about ready to come; Letty was just waiting for him to combust.

He grabbed her hips hard and pulled her to him as his cock made its final release and shot its load inside her. The sensation of his cum splashing over her inner walls always resulted in prolonging her own orgasm.

She keened and ground her hips down allowing her heat to milk his cock of every drop of cum.

Letty pulled off and collaspe next to him, out breath. She curled up onto his shoulder and chest. He wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair again as they lay together.

"Shit!" He cursed with a smile.

"We haven't had this for 3 weeks now."Dom admitted.

She giggles."You've been counting!?"Letty ask.

He chuckles."Kinda sort of."  
"You and I, have been pretty busy last month and going into this month. From taking care of Laila and raising her as best as we can. Then, attempting to run and expanding our business has been a lot."He explained.

"True, if you're not tired than I am and vice versa."She agreed with him.

He kiss the top of her head.

"How about this?"

"Since we're both off tomorrow. Let's head over to the beach house? It'll be great for the three of us to be around a new scenery."Dom suggested with a smile.

Letty raised her head from his chest.

"I dunno, last time we made plans to go somewhere. The following morning you got a call saying you were needed in San Francisco."She explained, softly.

"I'm sorry about that but its was necessary."He said with a sigh.

"Don't be sorry. I get it was a necessary business trip and you were looking for properties, but it didn't make our daughter happy. You made a promise to her..."She said, softly.

Dom nodded,"Yeah, I did. I know how you feel about promises."

"Dom, there's nothing wrong with making plans just don't make any promises to her that you won't be able to keep. And, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad because I understand. That trip was important and necessary, but as she is getting older. You and I, should be more mindful of our words."She explained, softly.

Dom smiles at his wife."When did you become so wise?"

Letty giggles,"I'm far from it, but like you. I'm still learning. To be honest, I learn my lesson when I made the promise with our daughter that I could make her the most perfect Mickey Mouse Pancakes."

"I remember her reaction. The very first time I made it. Mickey ears became one, and she was so confused. She look back at the picture of Mickey she was coloring than at my pancakes and told me, it was **'bad'** …"Letty said in between laughter.

Dom remember that time, and fell into laughter from the memory.

"That one word from her. Completely, burst my ego..."She said with laughter.

Dom laughs,"Alright, rather than making promise or plans. Let's just get up and go!"He said with a smile.

Letty smiles back at her husband."Cool. I'm down with that.."She agreed.

A short time later Dom could hear her breathing change and knew she was asleep. He pulled her a little tighter to him, the smile on his face matching the happiness in his heart.


	209. The Gift Box

Letty was fast asleep in his arms when he saw a quick flash of head lights shine through the curtain windows.

Dom gently pulled away from Letty and carefully place her head on the pillow. She snuggled against the pillow and sighed softly in her sleep. He got out of bed and slipped on his boxers and sweat pants from the draw.

Letty eyes slightly flutter open, then close.

"Mmm...Babe where you going?" She tiredly ask.

Dom turn around and smiles at the sight of his wife. He couldn't help to find her even more attractive now that she was naked and tangle with the sheets.

He heard her question and knew she was sleep talking.

He chuckles."I'm just going downstairs. I'll be back."He told her, while he left a kiss on her cheek.

She was already fast asleep. Dom quietly laughs and made his way out of the bedroom. He grew curious about the head lights that flash through their bedroom window. As he went downstairs he heard a loud knock on the front door.

Dom quickly unlock the front door and saw a black car driving off. He saw a medium size gift box on the floor with no name or tag on it.

It was safe to say he wasn't happy to see the small gift at his doorstep. He had an idea to who the gift was from.

A few seconds later...

He heard light footsteps going down the stairs, and pick up the gift from their doorstep.

"Babe, it's late come back to bed..."Letty said, softly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Just after rubbing her eyes she notice the door was partially open.

"Babe, why do you have the door open?"She ask, curiously.

Dom turn around and quickly closed the door behind him; once he saw Letty was partially dress in her ivory lacy sheer kimono robe.

"I heard a knock on the door."He replies back.

Letty saw the gift box in his hand, and was a little confused.

"Was that at the door?"Letty ask, curiously while looking at the box in his hand.

"Yeah!"He replies back.

It was at that very moment Letty figure out who the gift was from, and wanted nothing to do with it.

Letty walk over to Dom and grab the small gift box out of his hand.

She was on her way to the front door, when she felt a large pair of hands catch her by the waistline, then pulling her slightly back.

"Letty, where do you think your going?"He ask, curiously.

"I'm going to throw this shit out!"She replies back with a sassy tone.

Dom chuckles,"I figure that much...but babe you aren't exactly dress."He pointed at her transparent robe.

Letty look down at what she had on or in other words, what she didn't have on.

It finally came to her attention. What she had on, was very much transparent without her ivory nightgown under.

She faintly giggles while Dom gently tugs at her waist pulling her to his direction and closing the gap between them.

"Trust me, when I say this..."

"I appreciate what your wearing. But Babe, what you have on, is for my eyes only..."He said with a crooked smile.

He lean down to kiss her lips and snatches the gift box from her hand.

"Dom!"She whines.

"Babe, don't worry I'll take it out, to the trash. First thing in morning."He told her with a smile.

"I don't feel comfortable with that thing being in the house."She explained, softly.

Dom nodded his head in a agreement."We haven't heard anything from that guy in months and he shows up with a gift for our daughter."

"Sorry,"She apologized, softly.

With his free hand he stroke the back of her head, then kiss her lips once more.

"You have no reason to apologize. Letty, you are just one of a kind and I'm lucky to be the one you love..."He said with a proud smile.

Letty laughs and playfully slap his bare chest.

"Dom, I do love you, but you gotta stop being so full of yourself..."She said, softly while pulling away from his grasp.

"I'm going back to bed. Make sure you throw that shit away."She told him, while walking up the stairs.

"You sure that you don't want to know what's inside?"Dom ask.

"Nope!" She replies back.

"You can burn it, for all I care. I already told him. I had enough and want nothing to do with him." She said with a yawn.

Dom eyes fell on her ass.

"Stop looking at my ass."She told him, before disappearing up the stairs.

Dom laughs and smirks. His wife knew him all too well.

He look down at the box in his hand and sighed,"This infatuation with my family needs to stop".

Dom went back outside and drop the box into the garbage that was in front of the drive way. As soon as he dump into the trash he went straight into the house, locking the door behind.

He made his way back to the bedroom to find Letty naked under the covers, again. As he crawled back into bed, Letty turn over under the covers to face him.

"Did you throw it, away?"She whispers.

"Yeah, its outside in the trash."He replies back.

She curled up onto his shoulder and chest, again. He wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair again as they lay together.

"Good."She whispers back.

Shortly, after she fell fast asleep in his arms.

Dom smile down at her and gave her good night kiss.

It took a while for Dom to fall asleep because he was worried. In all honesty, he was happy they were going to the beach house for a few days.

* * *

The following morning Letty woke up to find Dom not on his side of the bed. She tiredly yawned and rub the sleep from her eyes then reluctantly, sat up in bed with the covers pressed against her breast. After sitting in bed in a daze, Letty decided to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she completed that task she lazily went back to bed.

She had just got back into the bed when she turn her attention to the bedroom door. Letty saw Dom fully dress and walking into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Nice to see your awake now."He said with a smile, while walking to her side of bed and handed her a cup of coffee.

She tiredly smiles at him as she takes the cup of coffee from him.

"Well, considering the day I had yesterday. I deserve to sleep in..."She said with a smile.

Dom kiss her forehead."You make a good point."

"How's my little mini me?" Letty ask with a smile, before drinking her coffee.

"Well, for the most part."  
"Like you…she slept in, I tried waking her up, but she wouldn't budge. So, I decided to let her sleep."He explained with laugh.

"You know she gets really grouchy when she doesn't get her sleep."She said, softly while grabbing her phone from the nightstand.

"Yup, she takes after you..."He said with a chuckle.

Letty saw the time and it was still a little early.

"Hah...very funny, but you act the same way. When your sleep deprived."She pointed with cheeky smile.

Dom smiles back at her. She was certainly right about him.

"Well, looks like she needs to wake up, before she misses breakfast."She yawns, tiredly.

"I'll try to wake her up, again."…"You still tired?" He ask.

"Yup! Tired and Sore."She replies, back.

Dom smirks. **"Is it the good kind of sore or the bad kind of sore**?" He leans towards her neckline to give her a kiss.

 **"Because I can always turn the bad into the good."** He grins deviously.

Letty slightly pulls back, away from him.

"Oh, no you don't..."She replies back while gently pushing him back.

Dom takes her cup of coffee and sits it down on the nightstand. He wasted no time to tackle her against the bed. Dom pin her hands above her head and smiles at her. He notice she didn't put much a fight.

"You aren't gonna fight back?"He ask.

"I usually would, but what's the point your just gonna have your way with me..."Letty said with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Wow!"

"You make it sound like..."He didn't finish his sentence.

"Like you're taking advantage of me."She finish his sentence with a smile and giggles, afterwards.

"You probably thinking I wanted it because I'm still naked under the covers..."She jokes.

Dom releases his hold on her and faintly laughs,"Babe, you know I would never say or do those kind of things..."

"Of Course, I know that..."She said, softly while sitting up.

Letty made herself comfortable on his lap, while slightly being tangle in the bed sheets. Dom smiles and held onto her protectively. She rest an arm over his shoulder while her free hand stroke his chest under his shirt.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have joke in that manner..."She leans towards his lips, and taking her free hand that was once resting on his shoulder and began rubbing the back of his neck with her fingertips. Letty started to slowly seduce Dom, it was her second form of an apology to him, but it ended up differently than she thought.


	210. Magical Hands

Dom follow her eyes than her lips. "Its okay."He kissed her, and she smiles. One of his hand held firmly on her waistline while the other hand creep it's way under the sheets that covered her.

She grazes his neck with her lips. Letty kissed his neck moving to his collarbone and up to, under his ear.

Dom didn't say anything before he pressed his lips to her's, he just did it. Letty could taste the coffee they'd drank on his lips as she parted them with her tongue. He massage Letty's tongue with his as one of his hands slid his hand inside cupping her pussy.

She slowly parted her legs allowing him to do as he please with her.

 **"...Dom"** She gasped very softly as his fingers moved and slid along her pussy.

 **"You're so wet,"** he grinned and gently teased her entrance, his finger gliding between her legs easily as her juices coated it.

He pushed against her entrance and slowly entered her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she arched her back. She felt a little tight around his index finger as he pushed into her and gently started to finger her, moving his finger out slowly to find her spot.

 **"Aaah...Dom…"** She gasped as he hit it and moaned softly from the contact.

She gently bit down her bottom lip to contain her moans as his fingers played with her.

 **"Mmm...Dom"**

 **"...Shh, stay quiet..."** He whispers against her lips, before kissing her once more and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

She lightly sucks on his tongue, and faintly moans in the kiss. "What if we get caught?"Letty ask in between the kissing.

Dom chuckles,"Trust we won't. She's in the crib!"He told her, as trail kisses from her lips to her collarbone.

His kisses was tickling her, while his fingering was making her moan.

 **"What if she escapes?"She moans out**.

"Babe, don't worry just focus on what I'm doing to you."He said with a grin.

He tried to put a second finger into her, and gently teased and probed his second finger, using her natural lubrication. Dom gradually eased it into her which caused her to twitch on his fingers.

 **"Ok..."She moans, quietly.**

First knuckle, then second, before his hand pushed against her going as deep as he could. She was soaked, her heat glistened with a combination of her juices.

 **"Fuck! Dom, this isn't right...** "She whimpers, softly but enjoyed every moment his attention.

"I really can't bring myself to explain to our daughter what it is her father is doing to her mother!"Letty explained.

 **Dom chuckles,"You want me to stop?"**

 **"I didn't say all of that..."She said with a smirk.**

He smiled to himself as she twitched again and moaned, her pussy clamped onto his fingers as she forced out some excitement onto his finger. She swore again as she came, silently she rocked her hips, trying to fuck his fingers before she relaxed again.

"Dom you really aren't playing fair?"

He stopped for a few moments as he watched her come down from her orgasm before gently fingering her again.

"Babe, I never play fair..."He told her right before giving her another kiss.

"No," she said placing her hand between her legs and pushing him out of her, "We should get going before it gets any later. I think we save this for another time."She told him, while getting off his lap.

* * *

He got up as well and smirk at his wife. Dom gave her one last kiss on the lips before walking out the room, and leaving her to take her shower.

"Alright, get dress and I'll see downstairs in a bit."He said, softly before taking off.

"Don't forget to wash those filthy hands of yours..."She told him, with smile.

Dom laughs, and turns around; now going into the bathroom to do exactly what she told him.

Letty went into the bathroom in the nude. Leaving Dom to drift his attention from washing his hand to watching Letty step into the shower naked.

"These hands aren't just great on working on cars. But, apparently they are great with you..."He jokes while drying his hand with a towel.

Letty threw a small towel at him, but he easily caught it mid air.

"So, Annoying!"

"Make yourself useful and go take care of our daughter."She said with a playful eye roll, while turning on the shower and letting the water run down her face.

He bows like he bowing to a royal."As you wish my Queen..."Dom said with a cheeky smile.

Letty ignore him continued showering.

One hour later, Letty was in the kitchen feeding Laila breakfast, in her chair.

Dom walk pass the kitchen and into the living room with their bags, dropping them onto the couch. He look up and saw Letty feeding their daughter.

"Why you feeding her?"Dom ask.

"As smart as our daughter is, little bitty Laila has a bad aim. I'm just making sure the food ends up in her mouth and not all over the floor."Letty explained, softly.

"Good point."Dom laughs because Letty was right. Laila had such a messy aim which explain why she wasn't never full.

"Alright, I'm gonna start loading the car. Do you want me take any of her toys, too?" Dom ask.

"Yeah, I'm allowing her to take only three toys. She already pick out the ones she wants to go with. They should be behind you on the coffee table."Letty explained, softly.

"Good girl, we're almost done. Take one last bite."Letty spoke to Laila, while feeding her a spoon full of oatmeal mixed with blueberries.

Dom turned around and found the toys, exactly where she told them they would be. Laila choose to go with her favorite stuff unicorn, the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T toy car Dom gave her for her birthday and lastly, a beach sand toy set that came with a small bucket and a shovels.

It didn't take long for Dom to load everything into the car. By the time he was done Letty was cleaning up Laila on the kitchen counter, and putting on a cute pair of white sandals on her daughter feet.

"Daddy! Wook!" Laila called for his attention once he walk into the house.

Dom smiles at the sight of his daughter. Laila had a cute causal dress with daisy patterns on it and it tied around the neck with a satin bow in the back. Dom notice the sandals his daughter was pointing at and smile. It was sandals he picked for her the last time he went shopping with Letty.

"Aww...Princess! You look so beautiful" He said, happily while picking her up off the counter and holding her up in the air.

Laila giggles happily and quickly hugs him. She held onto him as he carried her in his large arms.

"She's been waiting to show you her new outfit."Letty said with a smile, while gently tucking the loose strands out of hair behind Laila's ear.

Dom smiles and kiss his daughter cheek.  
"She's beautiful just like her mommy."He replies back with a smile, while admiring his wife and daughter.

Dom loved his wife and daughter so much that words weren't enough to describe his feelings.


	211. The Family's Beach House

Laila hair was long and curly just like her mother's, but it was proving to be too much for a one year old.

"She needs a hair cut..."Dom said, while holding her and gently stroking his daughter hair.

Laila heard father and pouted," **NO!** "

Letty laughs "See told ya"

"She doesn't want her hair trimmed unless I do the same."She explained, softly.

"Well, I guess you both are getting a hair cut..."Dom said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess but I'm not planning to cut to much of her hair. I'm just gonna cut the ends that's all..."She replies back.

"Are you gonna do it yourself?"Dom ask.

Letty saw the look on his face and laughs,"Dom! Seriously!? I'm always styling our daughter hair and your always telling me how good I am."

"Babe, that's different. Your styling her hair **NOT** cutting it!"He pointed out with a chuckle.

"You don't remember when you were 5 and decided to cut your own hair for picture day?"Dom reminded her with a laugh.

"Babe, your forgetting I was **ONLY** **5!** Of, Course I had no clue what I was doing. Let alone I shouldn't have a scissor in my hand..."She explained with laughter.

Dom gave Letty a quick kiss on the lips."I love you, but I think it would be in our best interest. If, you leave the cutting to a professional."Dom said with laugh while walking off and carrying his daughter in his arms.

Letty grab the rest of her things from the kitchen counter and follow Dom out of the house. Before, leaving she turn on the alarm then lock the door behind her.

"Dom, you can say whatever you want but she's mine. I carried her for 9 months. I'll do as I please..."She said, softly in a joking manner, while he strap his daughter in her car seat.

Once he was done strapping her in the car seat. Dom turn around to face his wife and laughs.

"I'm aware of how long you carried OUR daughter..."He said with a smile while gently pulling Letty by her waist and closing the gap between them.

"And if, I can properly recall. I also help make her. So, I have a say in this matter as well..."He told her with a cheeky smile.

Letty slightly blushes and wraps her arms around his neck.

She teases."That's right you did help, didn't you!?"She kiss his lips.

Dom smiles and kisses her back.

"Fine, you can go ahead cut the ends of her hair, but if it comes out bad. I have every right to tell you 'I told you, so'…"He said with a chuckle.

"Trust me, it won't happen. Remember, when you first found me when I went M.I.A, the hairstyle and cut was all done by me. I do have experience. So, you don't have to worry."She reassures him with a smile.

"I do remember. It was a nice style on you,"…"Alright! Let's get going..."He kiss her one last time before letting her go.

* * *

 **The drive to the beach house was an 1 hour and thirty minutes, but fortunately with Dom driving they arrived before that time.**

"It feels great to be back."Letty said while slamming the car door behind her, while carrying Laila in her arms.

"It does...I can't wait to start a small bonfire tonight..."Dom said with a smile, while admiring the peaceful scenery.

Laila saw the ocean and pointed at it.

"Mommy! Wook.."Laila said, excitedly while watching the water crash into the shoreline of the beach.

She kiss her daughter chubby cheek."Yeah, Princess that's the ocean."She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna unlock the front door and start unloading our things into the house. If, you want go ahead and take Laila for a stroll on the beach..."Dom suggested.

"You sure!?"

"You don't need help with putting the things inside?"Letty ask, curiously.

"Yeah, Babe. I'm good. We didn't carry much. I'm just gonna get our things settle in and make sure everything is running smoothly inside the house."Dom explained, while walking to the front the door, to unlock it.

"Ok, I'll be back."She said, softly.

Dom push the door partially open and left it.

Letty was still standing by the car when he went to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, than gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, be safe. When I'm done. I'll just meet up with you girls."Dom told her, before taking their bags out of the trunk of the car.

Letty went out back. She went through the back entrance of the house to get to the beach. She held onto Laila by using the side of her hips to hold her up. For more of a leverage, her daughter wrap her legs around her mother comfortably and held onto her.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Sweetie?"Letty answers.

"What's that?"Laila pointed at the green stuff that was washing up against the shoreline.

Letty giggles,"That's seaweed"

"Cereal?"Laila repeated in confusion.

She couldn't hear her mother, because of the loud crashing of the waves.

"No, Baby, its 'Seaweed'..."Letty tried emphasizes the word more clearly to her daughter.

"Seee Weee...!"Laila repeated, excitedly.

Letty laughs at her daughter reaction and pronouncation.

"You know baby girl we really got to work on your pronouncation."She gently pinch her daughter chubby cheeks, then kiss it afterwards.

"But after all, you are just one and very cute. So, you can still get away with it..."She said, softly while walking over to the water.

Laila smiles happily at her mother and kiss her mom cheeks, as well.

"Love You, Mommy!"

"I love you, too!"She replies back with a smile.

Before letting her foot touch the water. Letty slip off her sandals, and partially soak her feet into the water. Laila smiles and giggles, it was first time seeing the ocean.

"Mommy, down!"She said, softly.

Letty unbuckle the sides of her daughter sandals and slip them off. She threw them alongside her sandals that were laying in the dry part of the sand.

"Alright, Baby girl, I'm let you down but you have to hold onto Mommy hands. Ok?"She told her, daughter while putting her down onto the water.

"Ok,"Her daughter nods in agreement.

Laila excitedly splashes her feet in the water. Letty remember her first bath with Laila after coming back from the hospital. She knew her daughter was going to be a water baby and love the ocean just as much she did too.

Letty held onto her daughter hands protectively making sure the water wouldn't knock her over. Watching her daughter enjoy herself at the beach meant a lot to her. She love her daughter so much, and to share a place she loved with her, meant a lot.

 **At times she would revisit her past and recall the horrible things she did back in the days. She tried not to go into that direction too much but often found herself comparing that time in her life to the present.**

 **Letty would have never thought in a million years she would leaving this sort of life now.**

 **Happily married and raising a beautiful daughter with a man she loves and respect.**

"Mommy wook!"Laila called out, happily while kicking the water with her feet.

Letty laughs and joins her daughter in the fun. She eventually picks her up and twirls around with her in the water, while firmly holding onto her.

From a distance Dom capture the mother and daughter moment with his camera. It was too beautiful that he had to capture the breathtaking scene on camera.

Dom made his way to his family and gave Letty a sweet back hug as she held their daughter in her arms. Once Laila saw her father she excitedly leap out of her mother arms to her father. Dom laughs, and holds her up in his arms.

"Daddy!"She calls out, happily.

"Yes, Princess!"Dom replies back.

"Wook!"She points at the sea weed washing up against the beach.

"Its seee weee..."She told him, with a smile.

Dom and Letty laughs,"How are you this cute?!" He said with laughter.

Laila cutely blushes and shyly lays the side of her face against his shoulder. Tucking her face into the crest of her father neckline.

Letty smiles at her daughter reaction, and looks back at Dom.

"Is everything fine, inside?"She ask.

"Yeah, everything is good. The caretaker made sure everything was clean up before we arrived. The only thing we don't have inside is groceries."He explained.

"That's fine. We can always order the groceries online and have it delivered to the house."Letty replies, back while picking up her sandals along with Laila sandals from the sand.

"Sounds, like a plan."He agreed.

He held out his hand to his wife. "You ready to get back in the house?"Dom ask.

She nods and takes hold of his hand, lacing her fingers with him. "Yeah, we should get going, it's time for Laila's nap." She said, softly.


	212. Where's Daddy?

Meanwhile, after a few minutes of settling inside the house. Dom was sitting in front of the kitchen counter on a bar stool ordering groceries on his laptop.

After putting Laila down for a nap. Letty had walk out of her old bedroom, and went over to Dom. She wrap her arms around his neck from behind, while resting her chin on shoulder then peaking her head to the side and looking at the laptop screen.

"Don't forget about the fruits and vegetables."She said, softly with a smile.

Dom chuckles,"Of Course, I wouldn't dare not to, after all my wife is eating like a rabbit."He jokingly teased her.

"Hah! very funny, but you know,"

She kiss the side of his cheek. "It's important at your age that you also eat healthy..."She jokingly teased him, back.

"Here you go, again!"He said with a laugh.

"What!?"She innocently shrugs.

She laughs."…Babe, you started it! And I'm just finishing it."She told him with a cheeky smile.

Dom turns around with the help of his seat. He rest his hands on his wife hips, and gently tugs her forward. Now positioning her in between his lap and making sure to close the gap.

She drapes her arms around his shoulder and smiles at him.

"You always have to have the last word, huh!?"He said, softly.

"Happy Wife! Happy Life."She said just before leaning forward to kiss his lips.

Dom kiss her back and laughs,"You're so lucky. I love you so much that I'm willing to agree to that..."

She smiles at him lovingly."So, how Laila? Does she like her new room?"Dom ask, curiously.

"Yeah, She loved it."

"But, babe, I told you that you didn't have to go overboard with the changes in my old room."He said with chuckle.

"I really didn't, I left everything the same just added a few things that would make our daughter more comfortable."He said with a proud smile.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes."You say 'few' and I say 'a lot'."She said, softly with a faint giggles.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I love my little girl. So, maybe I did go a little overboard, but I have every right to..."He said, proudly.

Letty giggles and kiss his forehead."You are such a fool for your daughter, but I mean that in a good way. Though, try not to spoil her too much..."She said with a smile.

Dom smiles and ran his thumbs along her hip bone.  
"I can't make any promises..."He said crooked smile.

She laughs at his comment about not making any promises. Dom gets up from his seat and hugs her. Letty was taken by surprise but happily hug him back. It was in that very moment she felt like there was something going on with Dom.

"What's this about?" Letty ask, curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hug my other half."Dom replies back as he embrace her.

She smiles at him and take a step back to look him in the eyes.

"Your being suspiciously nice."She told him, with an arched eye brow.

"I'm really not. Babe, I'm just in a great mood."He said with a smile.

Letty smiles and kiss him."Alright, if you say..."

"Before I forget, I gotta head out, now."He told her.

"Already!? We just got here."She replies back.

"Don't worry it won't take long, I promise I'll be back before you know it."He said with a smile.

"Where you going?"Letty ask, curiously.

"Uuh...I can't say"Dom replies back.

"Fine, I won't push it. But, is it related to work? Cuz, if it is...I'm going to make you pay!"She told him with a threatening tone.

Dom laughs"No, I promise it is not related to work."He kiss her lips one last time before taking his wallet and car keys off the counter.

"The delivery for our groceries won't take long. After you answer the door make sure you properly lock up."He explained, while walking to front door.

Letty sighs, **"Yes, Dad!"** She replied back with annoyed tone of voice."I know the routine."She follow him to the door, and held onto the door knob.

Dom stood in between the doorway and laughs,"I'm really not trying to be too protective."

She playfully rolls her eyes,"Could have fool me"She replies back with a sarcastic tone of voice.

He lean forward and cup her face in his hands. Pulling her into a very sweet and passionate kiss. After a few seconds of making out with each other. Dom slowly parted from his wife plump perfect lips. He lick his lips and smirk.

"I'll be walking through this door before you know it. And, if you need anything while I'm out. I'm just one call away..."He told her with a crooked smile.

"Ok. Fine, I'll see you, soon."She kisses him one last time, before he walk off.

She watch Dom get into his car and pulled out of the driveway. She close the door and locked it behind her.

Letty went to their room to unpack there clothes out of their bags. As she was finish putting her things away. She work on putting Dom things, away and that's when she found the gun in his bag.

Dom knew how she felt with having a gun inside the house. They both agree to keep every gun out of the house and leave it in a safe, in the garage out back. She sighed from relief when she realized the gun wasn't loaded.

"Mommy!" She heard her daughter voice, and quickly shoved the gun inside back into Dom bag.

She turn around to find her daughter clinging onto her stuff unicorn and blanket. Laila standing barefoot in front of the doorway of her parents room while she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes! Sweetie."Letty said, softly while picking her up and carrying her on the side of her hip.

Letty grab her daughter fuzzy pink socks from the bed.

"Mommy, water pwease?! "Laila ask her, mother tiredly.

"You want some water?"Letty asked, while carrying out the room and holding the socks her free hand.

"Yeah!"Lailas replies back with a nod.

Letty walk into the kitchen and sat her daughter on counter top. She slip the fuzzy pink socks onto her daughter barefeet.

"I'll get you some water, but make sure you keep these socks on your feet. Ok?"She spoke to her daughter.

Laila nods."Ok. Mommy"She replies back with a yawn.

Letty kiss her daughter forehead."You're such a good girl." She went into the refrigerator and grab her daughter sippy cup that was already filled with water.

She looks around."Mommy, Where's Daddy?!"Laila ask, curiously while putting down her blanket next her on the counter and taking the sippy cup from her mother.

"Thank Chu!"Laila mumbles, softly.

"Daddy, went out. He's coming back, soon."She said with a smile.

Letty heard a knock on the front door."Angel, Mommy will be right back. Don't try to get off from here on your own. Ok?"

Laila nods her head 'Ok', while drinking from her sippy cup.

* * *

Her mother quickly answer the front door, and it was the delivery guy with groceries.

"Hello, I have delivery for Mr & Mrs. Toretto" the teenager said, while looking down his receipt.

The teenager lifted his attention away from the receipt and back to Letty. The young boy saw Letty and blush shyly.

'Damn, she's gorgeous' He quietly thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm Mrs. Toretto"She replies, back with a smile.

"Would you like me to drop off everything inside?" The young boy ask.

"Uuh...Sure,"She replies back while moving out the way and letting him, inside.

"The kitchen is straight ahead to your right."She directed.

He carried everything inside and dropping everything into the kitchen. Letty follow him into the kitchen and once he was done. She handed him a tip. The young boy saw Laila sitting on the counter and sweetly smile at her, but Laila just gave him a blink bored stare back.

Her mother caught that and faintly laughs. Laila didn't like strangers and it would take her some time to warm up to people.

"Did you just move in?"the young boy ask.

"Oh, No, we're just here for on visit. This is our vacation home."She explained after giving him the tip.

He made his way to the front door, while Letty follow behind.

"I see. Well, be sure to be careful around here. The neighborhood has made a report about some strange guy lurking around the area. I thought you should know because you have a family in all..."the young boy explained while shoving the tip in pocket.

"Ok. Thanks for the info..."She said, softly.

"Sure, no problem. Have a nice day."He said, softly before getting into his car and backing out of the drive way.

* * *

Letty close and lock the door, behind her.

'Looks like Dom dodge another bullet.' Letty thought to herself, after realizing having a gun close by wasn't a bad idea, after all.

Letty drag her daughter playpen and brought it over to the kitchen. The playpen had all her favorite toys and a coloring book inside of it. She picked her daughter off the counter and sat her down inside the playpen.

She bent down a bit to reach her daughter height."Alright, Angel. Mommy is gonna make you something to eat. So, continue being a good girl and play with your toys. Okay?" She said, softly.

Laila sweetly smiles and gave her a mother a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok!"She said, softly while picking up her toys and playing with it.

Letty started putting the groceries away into the refrigerator and empty cabinets. After, putting everything into its place. She work on making a sandwich for her daughters lunch.

She heard her phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. Letty quickly dry her hands on a small rag, and quicky answer, after looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Mr. Toretto, How can I help you?!" She answers.

He chuckles."Are you still mad that I didn't tell you. Where I was going?!"He curiously ask.

"No, I'm really not upset. Just annoyed I didn't have a real answer to give our daughter. When she ask **'Where's Daddy?'** …"She replies back with a sigh.

He smiles."You know no real answers are usually the best answers."

Letty smiles and faintly laughs that was something her father used to say, to her. In hope's she would find the answer on her own.

"I guess you did learn something from my old man huh?!"She said with a smile.

"Of Course, I did." He replies back.

 ***** clarakat1 Thank You and I think, I know what post your talking about on MRod Instagram. But, in all honesty I just look up a list of baby girl names that started with the letter "L", After finding it, I grew to liking it because of the meaning of the name and chose to go with it. So, to answer your question, it wasn't from the video that I got the idea. It was from a baby list of names.*****


	213. Penny For Your Thoughts

"How about you take our daughter and meet me outside in the back."Dom told her.

"You're back?!"…"I didn't hear your car pull up" She said, softly while turning around and walking towards Laila.

"I'm full of surprises."He replies back.

Letty knew if she could see him at the moment he probably would wink at her after saying that comment.

"You sure are..."She replies, back before hanging up with him

"Come on, my little itty bitty Laila. Your daddy is waiting for us outside."She picked up her daughter, inside the playpen and held her weight at the side of her hips.

Her daughter was still clinging onto her blanket and sippy cup. Letty slip off her daughter socks and toss it, into the playpen. She only needed them inside of the house.

Dom was waiting outside at the beach. He had everything set up from a lage picnic blanket on the beach to a picnic basket filled of food. Dom even made sure to add a bottle of champagne and mini size of apple juice for Laila.

Letty came out of the house with Laila in her arms. She saw a trail of sea shells leading to the direction that Dom was in and laughs,"Always a romantic huh?!" She mumbles under her breath while following the trail.

Laila and Letty spotted Dom at the beach with a beautiful set up. He had everything on that picnic blanket that would make them comfortable. Dom waved at them, and once she made to it. Laila once again leap out of her mother arms into her father.

"Daddy!"

Dom quickly caught her, in his arms and held her up.

It was clear his daughter had no fear of falling.

He gave her a sweet bear hug and kiss her cheek."Princess, how was your nap?"

"Good!"Laila replies back happily.

Letty sighs a bit and takes a seat on the blanket."How is that possible?! She didn't even sleep for that long..."She whisper under her breath.

Dom heard her and laughs,"Don't worry, this should tire her out."He said, while taking a seat on the blanket. His daughter made herself comfortable on her father lap.

"So, Mr. Romantic, what is this all about?"Letty curiously, ask while looking at the waves crashing against the sand from a distance.

She eventually look back at him and smile,"Was ordering the groceries a distraction while you prepare this beautiful gesture out here?"

Dom laughs and opens up the picnic basket. He takes a plate out filled with star shape sandwiches that were wrap with plastic.

"You always say we should do something as a family and I thought a day after our daughter birthday would be perfect."He explained with a smile.

Letty reach for the plate and remove the plastic. As soon as she did that Letty took a star shape sandwiche and bit into it. She smiles at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, Thank You."She said, softly.

Laila heard her mother and quickly turn around to look at her father. She toss herself to her father knocking him down on his back.

"Thank Chu!" Laila shouted happily.

Dom and Letty fell into laughter, there daughter was truly happy and rambunctious one year old. He lifts his daughter up in the air, and playfully does lift ups using her small weight.

"Careful now, don't want to make her throw up..."She reminded him, softly.

She grab the bottle of champagne and pour it, into a glass. Dom sat up with his daughter and comfortably sat her on his lap. She handed him a glass of champagne and pour one for herself.

"Cheers!" She held up her glass.

Dom smiles,"Cheers!"

Laila saw both her parents holding up their glasses and held up her sippy cup, as well. "Cheers!"

Letty sat her drink down and playfully tickle her daughter.

"Mommy Stopit! Mommy! Stopit!"Laila repeatedly said in between laughter.

Letty paused for a moment and kiss her daughter,"Mommy will stop being the tickle monster. Ok!"She told her, softly.

"Ok!" Laila saw her beach toys and quickly shove the last piece of the sandwich into her mouth. She grab her toys and started playing with the sand.

"Baby, stay where we can see you. Ok?"Dom told her.

Laila smiles back."Ok! Daddy."

There daughter was next to the blanket playing with her toys. Although, she was right there, it was his way of telling her not to wonder off.

* * *

Letty took a sip of her champagne, and look at Dom. She could tell he had something on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"She ask.

Dom look back at her smile. He reach for her hand and pulls her into his arms.

She was now resting her back against his chest while she lay in between his legs."I'm just thinking about a little of everything."He replies back.

"Like!?" She questioned him once more.

"Like, how I'm enjoying this time off with my family but I can't help but to have this feeling that it'll be taken away..."He spoke truthfully.

"I know the feeling..."She replies, back.

Dom was surprise and look down at her. Letty turn to face him a bit, but still keeping her eyes on their daughter.

"Yeah, after what happen last night. He kept replaying in my head. If you hadn't put security during Laila's Birthday Party. He would have some way to crash it. I think that gift he left at our front door is proof."Letty explained, softly.

"True, it was so quiet for awhile, which gave me the impression he move on."Dom said, softly while looking at his daughter.

"I'll take care of it. I thought I did last time, but I'll try to see if I can reach out to Thomas. Hopefully, his brother will talk some sense into him."Letty explained, softly.

"And if that doesn't work?!" Dom ask.

"Then, I'll have to take care of him..."Letty replies, back.

When she said 'I'll have to take care of him', it was translation for possibly killing him.

Dom look at Letty and her expression was serious, but it soon changed when she crack smile and laughs,"Man! You should have seen you face!"

"You thought I was serious!?" She said with laughter.

"With your track record. I really wouldn't be surprise..."He said with a laugh.

"Geez...Thanks!" She replies back with sarcastic tone of voice.

Letty turn her attention to Laila, watching her play with a sand.

"You know watching her play by herself. Makes me want to give her a sibling."Letty admitted, softly.

Dom finish his glass of champagne and smiles,"Its never too late..."He replies back.

Letty blushes,"Your right it ain't but I remember when I got pregnant with her. That was it. I made the decision to the best mother I could be to her."

"Though, truthfully, I was **SO SCARED** out of my mind."She said, softly while look at their daughter.

"But, what kept me going was that I had your love and support. And for the simple fact that..."

"She was conceived from our love, and passion for each other. A true blessing…" for moment she paused then continued,"Dom, I love her so much and if, along the road I get another surprise like her. I think I'd be fine with it."She admitted, softly with peaceful smile across her perfect lips.


	214. Baby Freedom

"Are you sure?!"Dom ask while looking back at her.

Letty looks back at him and smiles,"Positive."

She sighs a bit and faintly giggles."Well, I gotta be sure since neither of us. Exactly, play it safe last night.."She said in joking manner.

Letty knew even if she miss one day, it didn't necessarily mean she was pregnant.

"Aren't you on the pill?!"Dom questioned.

"I am, I only miss one day..."

"I had a lot on my plate between planning Laila's Birthday Party and taking care of the shop, plus raising our little girl. And let's not forget trying to end things with my borderline stalker. It slip my mind..."She explained, softly.

"…It literally just happen yesterday. I mean it could be nothing. It was just one day, Dom..."Letty said, softly.

Dom intently thought about it. Trying his best to recall what he read up on, about birth control pills.

"If you've missed one pill anywhere in the pack or started a new pack one day late, you're still protected." Dom explained, softly.

Letty already knew that, but it surprise her that Dom knew it as well."How do you know this?"

Dom chuckles,"The very first time you started taking them. I wanted to know what you were putting in your body. So, I did my own research. I didn't want anything to possibly harm you..."He admitted shyly.

"Aren't you considerate!?"She said with a smile, before him a kiss on the lips.

"I am, aren't I!"He kiss her, back and smiles.

"And, whatever you decide, I'm 100% here for you."He told her.

Letty had already made her decision. She decided to hold off on telling him until their anniversary. It might be the perfect gift, she thought.

"DADD-IIII! WOOK!" Laila shouted, while pointing a pile of sand.

Dom was taken aback by how loud Laila voice was. He turn his attention to his daughter.

"Daddy! Lala, made car!"Laila told her father excitedly with giggles.

"You know I was trying to figure out what she was making..."Letty whispers, while observing the pile of sand that their daughter claim to be a car.

"Apparently, it's a car..."Dom whispers back to Letty.

Dom and Letty faintly laughs.

"That's so amazing, Princess. It looks just like Daddy's car..."Dom said with a smile, while getting up from the blanket and joining his daughter.

Letty quickly follow behind.

"Wow! Laila, I think this looks way better than Daddy's car."Letty compliments her with a smile.

Laila smiles happily and giggles,"Mommy! Lala, make you one too!"She points over to another pile of sand that was next to the car.

"Mommy! Moo-cycle!"Laila said with a bright smile.

Dom and Letty couldn't take the cuteness from their daughter. They ended giving her a kiss on each side of her cheek.

"I love it, angel. It really looks like my motorcycle."Letty said with a smile.

Dom and Letty spent the rest of day building sand castles and swimming with there daughter. Her parents soon came to the realization that Laila was fearless in the water and it had them abit worried.

* * *

After spending a long day outside they made their way back inside of the house.

Letty had carried her daughter into the bathroom and ran the bath water in the tub. She removed her daughter swimsuit and toss it into the hamper.

All Letty did was turn her back for one second and Laila bolted out of the bathroom, butt naked. The last thing her mother saw was her long wild curly burnette hair flowing in the air and her cute behind.

Letty fell into laughter and quickly chase after her." **Laila Amira Toretto! Get back here."** She called out for her daughter.

Laila laughter filled the whole atmosphere of the house as she ran down the hall.

 **"DOM! GET HER!"** She called out, while running after her daughter.

Laila was looking back at her mother while running and fail to realize her dad was right in front of her. She crashed into her father arms, and Dom quickly snatched her.

 **"OH NO! You Don't!"** He picked her up and held her up, realizing she was naked.

"Where do you think you're going? Little one..."He said with a smile.

Laila giggles, and cutely covers her face.

 **"Oops!"** Laila innocently said, softly.

Dom gave a throaty laugh, and held her up, now wrapping his arm around her butt. Slightly, covering her up.

Letty takes a breath of air after running after her daughter.

"Why did you run from Mommy? I thought you love bath time."Dom ask with a smile.

Laila cutely smiles. **"My Car!"** She replies back.

"Ahh...You wanted your toy car!" Dom said.

Laila nods,"Yeah!"

Letty walks up to Dom and Laila."Well, sweetie, you could have just ask me to get it. You didn't have to run from Mommy..."Letty explains.

"It was fun!"Laila admitted with a bright smile.

"You enjoyed Mommy chasing you!?"Dom ask, while playfully tickling her belly.

"Yes!"Laila said with laughter.

Letty smiles and kiss her cheek."I bet you did, but next time just ask. Ok?!"

"Okay, Mommy. Sorwee..."Laila apologized, while reaching over to hug her mother.

Letty hugs her back."It's fine, Angel."She said, softly while taking Laila out of Dom arms.

Dom turns around and reach for the toy car out of the playpen. He grab it and handed it to his daughter,"Here you go, Princess. And whenever you want something just ask..."He told her with a smile.

"Ok! Daddy! Thank Chu!"Laila said with a smile.

His daughter sweetly blew a kiss to him, and Dom quickly caught the kiss.

"Ahh...Laila that's too much love..."He said while capturing his left side of his chest, exactly where his heart was located. He pretended to have a heart attack from her sweet air kisses.

Laila giggles at the sight of her father reaction just as her mother carried her and walk away into the direction of the bathroom.

"You two are such a handful..."Letty said with laughter.

 **"And yet, you LOVE US SO MUCH!"** Dom shouted out, while she walk away.


	215. Bedtime

Letty quickly turn off the running water in the bathtub, and place her daughter into the bath water that was filled with bubbles.

Laila excitedly drown her toy car into the water, sinking it to the very bottom. Dom walk into the bathroom with a Corona in hand and lean his back against the door frame, watching his wife taking their daughter a bath.

"You never finish telling me about what the delivery kid told you..."Dom said, while taking another swig of his beer.

She pour soap onto her daughter pink rag and gently scrub her clean.

"He said that the neighborhood had reported some strange guy in the area. Since, he drop off our groceries in the kitchen. He saw Laila and told us to be careful..."Letty explained, softly while now shampooing her daughter hair.

Dom nods his head."I see..."

"You know I didn't want to say this out loud but what if it's him. What are the odds, if that's the case..."She said, softly.

"I was thinking the same thing, but like you said. What are the odds!?…I mean it can just be some strange guy, creeping around the area and not him."He explained.

Letty softly sighs,"Yeah, you might be right. I don't think he knows about this house, anyway."

"Well, I hope he doesn't.."She shrugs, and Dom nods his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna finish up the dishes. I see you in a bit." He said, softly.

Before leaving he walk over to Letty and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, Angel. Close your eyes for Mommy" She told her daughter while getting ready to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

"Ok!"Laila replies back.

Letty quickly rinse out the shampoo out of her hair then added conditioner and did one last rinse.

"Mommy! Eyes!"Laila squealed.

"Ok, baby, keep your eyes closed. Mommy is almost done."She told her daughter.

Letty added more water over head and use fresh water to wash her daughter face clean from the remaining soap foam.

"Is that better angel?"Letty asked, softly.

Laila slowly open her eyes, and look back at her mother. Soon her daughter frown turn into a smile.

"Yeah, Better!" Laila replies back.

Letty smiles and gave her daughter a sweet peck on the lips."Good, in that case. Bath time is over, and it time to get ready for bed"She said, softly.

Laila yawns tiredly and nods her head,"Ok"

Letty grabs her daughter bath towel,"Arms Up!"

She raised up to her feet and held her arms up. Letty quickly fish her daughter out of the bathtub and wrap her up with her towel.

It didn't take long for Letty to get her daughter dress into her nightgown. She slipped on a pair of bedroom slippers on her daughter feet. Her left foot had large plushie star on it while her right foot had a crescent plushie moon on it. She also comb and style her daughter hair into french braid pigtails.

As Laila made her way to Dom. Her bedroom slippers made cute squeakie sounds as she made her way into the living room

"Daddy!"

Laila saw her father sitting on the couch and quickly made her way up the couch then plop herself on his lap. Dom smiles and wraps his large arms around his daughter.

"Oh, Wow! You smell so good. I think...I think I can eat you!"He said with laughter while playfully tickling her and trying nibble at her hands.

Laila squealed loudly and laugh hysterically.

"No!...Daddy!...Stopit!...Lala not food!" Laila said in between giggles.

Letty had just finish her shower. She walk out of the bedroom dress in her pajamas with wet hair. She wore short lavender pants with a matching satin camisole top that was partially covered with her white satin robe.

She spotted Dom and Laila playing around in the living room. And, happily made herself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch.

Letty faintly laughs at the sight of them having a tickle war."Don't want to ruin the fun, but it's time for someone bedtime."Letty said with a smile.

Laila cutely hugs her father and curls herself up on his lap as he held her. "Daddy, it's your bedtime!" She said with a cheeky smile.

Dom and Letty couldn't hold back there laughter. They often thought she was too smart for her own good.

"Nice try, baby girl, but mommy was talking about you."He said with a chuckle and tickles her.

Laila giggles and smiles.

Dom kiss his daughter chubby cheeks."Which, means...its time to get you ready for bed."He said while getting up from the couch and carrying his daughter.

"...Ok..."Laila replies back, while wrapping her small arms around her father neck and looking back at her mom with a cute pout.

Dom was getting ready to walk out of the living room when Laila called out for her mother.

"Mommy, Come!"She said, softly while reaching her small hand to her mother.

Laila loved being tuck into bed by both her parents.

Letty smiles at her daughter and gets up from the couch.

She went over to her daughter and took hold of her tiny hand and kiss it."Mommy is right here, angel."She said, with a smile.

Dom and Letty ended putting Laila to sleep in their bed for the night. She fell fast asleep after Letty finish reading her a bedtime story. They made sure to give her a good night kiss. And, the final step of the night was making sure she had her favorite stuff unicorn by her side.

* * *

"You think she'll be fine?" She whispers.

"Yeah, she will be. Since, the baby monitor is on. We can still keep track on her while watching the movie. And, once the movie is over we'll head into bed with her.."Dom whispers, while leaving the bedroom door slightly open.

Dom walk ahead of Letty while holding onto her hand. Letty quietly follow behind and allowing him to lead the way.

"Ok..."She agreed.

Dom and Letty return to the living room, they comfortably sat on the couch and flip through Netflix.

"What movie you wanna watch?" Dom ask.

"Doesn't matter, you'll just fall asleep.."Letty said with faint laugh while lying her head on his lap and covering herself up with a blanket.

Dom look down at her and laughs,"That's not true."

"Your forgetting I know you, inside and out! Babe!"  
"5 minutes before any movie start your already out!"She said, while looking up at him, then turning to look back at the TV.

"...not true,"He mumbles under his breath.

"How about 'Deadpool 2'…?"Letty suggested.

Dom pressed play,"You've always enjoy comic book movies..."He said with a smile.

"Yeah, my old man collected every super hero comic book and pass it down to me. It's cuz of his influence that I became such a fan..."She said, softly while starring at the TV.

It didn't take long for Dom and Letty to change their position on the couch. They were both lying across the couch with the blanket covering them. Dom had Letty in front of him with his arms around her. They were snuggling under the covers, and watching the movie.

"You haven't fallen asleep on me, yet?"Letty ask with a smile.

Dom chuckles,"No! I'm **WIDE AWAKE!** "He replies back with emphasis on the last two words.

Letty smirks and turns over, now facing him. Dom eyes were still glue to the screen.

"You're just trying to prove a point. I can tell your sleepy..."She said, softly while gently rubbing his chest.

Dom smiles,"Do you always talk this much during a movie?" He ask with a smirk.

"I've seen this movie, plenty of times. I'm bored."She said, softly with a cute pout.

Dom eyes look away from the screen and down at Letty."Weren't you the one who suggest this movie?"He sighs.

"I did, but I didn't think you would actually put it on. I thought you would just put a different movie..."She said, softly with a faint smile.

Dom sighs"Woman! You're killing me..."He said with a chuckle.

She innocently smiles at him and gives him a peck on the lips."And yet, you still love me for it..."She proudly gloats.


	216. Bad Girl!

Dom smirks and kisses her back."I do love you and that's why I'm going to punish you."

Letty eye brow arches."What kind of punishment?"

"Is it the good kind of punishment? Where it'll benefit the both of us or is the bad kind of punishment? Where, I'll end wanting more?" She ask, curiously.

Dom laughs,"Take your mind out of gutter..."He kiss her lips once more, while his free hand rub along her hip bone and his thumb gently rub her soft skin.

Letty smiles,"How can I!?"

"Your punishment always, either ends in two ways!"She told, him while slipping her hand under the hem of his wife beater and balling it up.

She slightly sits up and rubs her legs against his legs.

He lick his lips."Letty!"He calls her name out, softly.

"Yes."She innocently replies back.

"What do you think you're doing?"Dom ask.

Letty gave him a flirty smile."Nothing, I'm just waiting for my husband to punish me."

"You know!?"

"Cuz, I've been a VERY VERY bad girl..."Her raspy voice was very low, and filled with seduction.

Dom smirks as he leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching.

"Just to give you a heads up!"

"This punishment won't be like anything you've ever experience..."His voice low and deep, filled with seduction.

Letty has always been his addiction and weakness.

"Mmm...can't wait..."She purrs, and lightly bites her bottom lip seductively.

Dom lips brush her's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery and very demanding.

The next thing Letty knew, he had slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips.

It didn't take long for Dom to flip the position on the couch. He was now on top of her. His lower region resting in between her legs, while her thigh clamp him, into place.

Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant, Letty had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply.

He began nuzzling her neck with lustful kisses. Dom made his way back to her perfect lips. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. Letty entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of lust, combined with passion, and love.

When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead against hers and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told Letty everything and she smiled back, sinking into his hold.

As their lips crushed together again, Letty felt like she was walking on air. Normally, it was magical, the way his lips connected with her's. Though, at that very second in time. Letty felt like it was purely lust and mix with a hint of passion.

His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could put into words. She opened her mouth with a low moan.

"Dom!"

Dom change the position by pulling her on his lap. They were now sitting upright on the couch with her straddling his lap.

As Dom tender kisses move from her lips down to her neck, Letty had the opportunity to whisper "You really don't make it easy, huh?!" in his ear.

He grins and quickly removes her satin camisole top and move down to kiss her collarbone making Letty moan as she arch her back, he quickly toss it on the floor. Their lips meet again and now it was her turn to take off his tank. Letty tug at it as she pull it up over his head and out of his arms.

They break there kisses for a second as she work her way around the draw strings around his pajamas pants, loosening it. Letty smirks at the sight of his cock already hard and ready to play. She figure that it would be best to take off her pants first, just to make sure she thoroughly tease him a bit.

Letty stood up from your lap and she seductively bend over in front of him, just slowly inching her pants down her ass, exposing her panties.

Dom reach out to touch her but she move forward and made it clear to him that she was not open for touching right now.

As she made her pants inch down to her ankles, Letty step out of them and made her way back to him, maintaining eye contact this whole time. She reach around his neck and sit back down on his lap like she was before. With both of their underwear still on, she start grinding his hard cock between her legs.

She knew it was driving him wild because she could see the precum stains on his underwear as they grind.

"Fuck! Letty, I thought I was the one punishing you."He groans.

Letty smirks"...Now you already know, I don't play fair. Plus, I've always been the one in charge!" She whispers in his ear.

Still not letting him fully touch her, she keep grinding the length of your cock up and down slowly. Dom moans, slightly annoyed, but he didn't mind riding it out because there's no rush tonight. They plenty of time to get the job, done. After all, their daughter was fast asleep in the next room over.

"You gonna regret saying that..."He groans.

"I bet, I won't..."She taunts, him.

He lean down again, so close to her neck as he plant gentle kisses right under her ear. Hearing her moan and feeling her hot breath on his neck makes it very clear that they were reaching the point of no return, they were in this now, with both of them so exhausted from the week but still so aroused by each other.

Finally, Dom pull down his boxers just far enough to reach out his stiff cock, and without hesitation he push aside her panties, not even taking them off and he slide his cock in her dripping wet pussy.

Dom knew she was totally wet and ready for him. He inch in slowly, taking his sweet time. Her pussy felt so tight wrapping around his cock as he scoot himself further and further in. By the time his whole cock filled her, she was well on her way to sinking her nails into his shoulders and breathing deep again.

She start grinding her hips on his cock back and forth, back and forth while he is still fully in her. Letty clit began rubbing the base of his cock which adds to the mind-blowing sensation he was feeling at the moment.

His wife look up to read his face as she start thrusting him gently, just testing the waters to see if Dom wanted to go faster. "Fuck! Slow down Babe" Dom moans as Letty slow the pace right away. Barely shifting in and out, more of a grind by this time, he felt so turned on. A few more gentle grinds and he felt as though he was on the verge of cumming.

However, Letty knew what he crave and knew he wanted to make love to hard, doggie style.  
It was a way he could keep an eye on her ass and hold her cute feet in his hands as he ram into her like an animal. And Dom wanted to do that too but, in due time!

She continued riding him slowly on the couch. He throws his head back and moans from sensation. His hands gropes her ass as she rode him. She continuously felt the shiver start from the tip of her clit as it travels up.

Her orgasm is so so so close. All Letty could do is tighten her thighs together and brace herself for the mixing of their cum. She felt his cock thumping and throbbing, ready to release its' first load of the night.

She saw his reaction and smirks. "You like that, bubba?"

"Fuck! Yes!" He groans, softly.

Dom and Letty weren't trying to be too vocal, in fear of waking their daughter in the next room.


	217. A Favor

After a few more minutes of love making on the couch. The passionate couple arms and legs were tangled together underneath the blanket. Now listening to the satisfied sounds of the beating of their hearts. It was officially now skin against skin, it was the way they preferred it. There clothes were scattered on the living room floor, changing the atmosphere of the room.

She rests the side of her face against his shoulder while stroking soft circles on his bare muscular chest. Dom held onto his wife, while tracing lines down her back with his finger tips. Letty couldn't stop smiling, and blushing a bit. Dom knew all too well his wife enjoyed every bit of what they did together.

"They say marriage makes the romance and sex fade away.."She whispers, softly.

Dom released a throaty laugh,"Babe! Obviously, we are not part of that statistic!"

Letty looks up at him and smiles. He looks away from the ceiling, and at her. Dom gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Let, I will **ALWAYS** have a sex drive when it comes to you" He chuckles, but continues,"But, before the physical attraction. What I love with the most about you is this..."He pointed to her head and heart.

"I'm sure I've told you this many times, and I say it again. Your mind and heart is what does it for me..."He explains, further.

"Sure, the sex is mindblowing and out of this world amazing, but what we have together as a couple is a long history and a understanding. We appreciate and respect each other. For me that trumps everything, you and I were made for each other..."Dom said with a proud smile.

Letty giggles from the last part of his sentence." You and I, were made for each other"She repeated his words with a smile.

"What!?" He ask with a laugh.

"Ooh...nothing, it's just weird hearing it out loud."She said, softly in a shy manner.

Dom notice she was getting shy and laughs a bit more.

"Babe, stop with the shy act..."He playfully teased her, then added, in a whisper to her ear."You were far from being the shy type after you let me take you from behind over and over."He reminder her.

She gently slaps his chest."Shut up! I did it as a favor for you."She replies back, while pulling away from him and sitting up on the couch, giving her bare back to him.

"A favor!?"

"Babe, far from it. You know like it, too."He said with a smirk.

Her eyes scan the living room floor for her clothes.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes and smiles,"I didn't say that I didn't like it. I do, all I'm saying is I had to give you some type of power over me."She giggles.

Dom laughs and snatches her from behind, now wrapping his arms around her, giving her a back hug.

"You are such a devil! You ain't going anywhere after saying that..."He told her.

Letty was only teasing him to get a raise out of him and Dom knew it.

She slightly tilted her head to the side to look back at him and laughs,"I'm gonna make you pay for saying that..."He said with grin before capturing her sweet lips with his own.

"Sure, thing. You're all talk but no show..."She said in between giggles.

Dom starts tickling her on all her weak spots, making Letty laugh even more.

"Dom Stop, it!"

"You're gonna make me, pee!" She said in between giggles.

"No, not until you take it back."He replies back.

Letty refused and tried pulling away, but he held a firm grip.

"Bubba, you know I'm stubborn. I wont give in..."She told him.

"Well, I guess you'll be peeing on yourself..."He said with laughter.

"No, I refuse to!"She said while twisting and turn in his arms.

After a few more minutes of thought, Letty decided to give into Laila's tickle monster.

"Fine! I take everything I said back."She said, out loud.

Dom quickly stop with his devilish antics.

"See! How easy that was!"He winks at her.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't at the receiving end of it."She said, softly with a sigh.

Letty reach for her clothes from the floor.

"Where you going?"Dom ask.

"Well, for one I'm gonna check up on our daughter to make sure we haven't scar our offspring after being pretty vocal just awhile ago and after I'm gonna get myself a drink..."She explained, while getting up to her feet and redressing herself.

Dom chuckles as he watched Letty slip on her panties,"We weren't that loud, though..."

"Whenever we try not to be too loud, we get louder. Dom!"She replies back, while slipping back on her camisole top.

Dom smiles,"We are just two adults who are very passionate about each other.."

"Still doesn't justify our actions. I should have control myself. It's just hard to think straight when your in the mood..."She said with faint giggles while pulling up her shorts.

Letty was referring to herself about not thinking straight and being in the mood.

Dom nods agreement.

"On the plus side, Laila is a hard sleeper. Noises hardly wakes her up. Remember how we used to go to race war when she was in your belly?! She was the most quiet during the loudest sound of the engine roaring down the street..."He reminder with a smile.

"Yeah, she was but that's different. Those were engines roaring down the street. It wasn't her parents moaning in the next room.."She said, softly with a laugh.

She slips on her robe and leans down to give him a kiss on the lips. He kisses her back.

"Don't worry she's fine. If, anything we would heard on the baby monitor.."He said, softly.

Letty went to check up on Laila and their daughter was still fast asleep in the center of the bed. She could always tell the difference when her daughter pretending to sleep and when she was in a deep sleep. Luckily, their daughter was in a deep sleep. Letty smiles at the sight of her daughter and kiss her daughter head.

"Looks like the beach really tired you out, huh?"She whispers, softly just before leaving the bedroom.

When she walk into the kitchen Letty saw Dom standing in kitchen dress in his pajamas with a beer in hand. He took a swig of his beer and handed a open bottle that was on the counter to his wife.

"Thanks."She took the corona from his hand.

"How is she?"He asks.

"She's fine. Our angel is exactly where we left her. Knockout cold.."She said, softly just before taking a drink from her beer.

"Told you she would be fine."He said with a smile, while walking over to his wife to kiss her cheek.

"We really aren't bad parents. We always manage to make time for her and us."He said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, you're right.."She agreed with him.

Dom pulls Letty into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"I love you and our daughter so much. I'm always the happiest when I'm with you, two!"He said with a smile.

"Same here, I was nervous to be wife and mother all at the same time, but after experiencing both at the same time. I realize I can't see it any other way. I love our baby girl so much, and to have you at my side is a true blessing. You are the only man I can see myself doing this with, even for second time around."She admitted with a smile.

Dom sat his beer on the counter, and gently tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Is this your way of telling me you want to try for another?" Dom ask, curiously.

She let it slip. Letty wanted to surprise him, during their anniversary. The news would be her gift to him. Letty had to find a way to take it back, and not give it away just, yet.

"No, what I'm saying is...I can definitely see our second one happening in the near future."She clarified to him with a smile.

Dom smiles and nods."I see, well babe I'm ready whenever your ready."He kiss her lips.

She didn't say anything and kiss him, back.

"You ready for bed?"He ask.

"Yeah, I've been ready."She replies, back.

Dom chuckles, and takes her hand then turn off the light switch for kitchen. They walk out of the kitchen and head to their bedroom,"I think we're gonna need a new couch..."She said, softly with a faint giggle.

Dom quietly laughs, obviously catching on to what she meant."Nah, we're good. We'll just give it a good wipe down in the morning..."

Letty blushes and giggles a bit more.

Dom and Letty felt like teenagers in so many ways. They ended the night with bang once, again.


	218. Dom, the Builder!

Dom and Letty spent a few more days at the beach house with their daughter before returning back home. After, returning home Dom had decided to finally work on the project that he had to push back because things kept coming up.

Meanwhile, Mia made it to the Dom and Letty's house after getting off from work. She was just about to knock on the front door when she heard loud bang coming from the backyard. Mia curiously made her way to backyard to find Dom and Brian, working on the project. There were equipment pieces everywhere on the ground. She carefully made her way around the equipment to get to Letty and the kids.

Mia saw Letty holding Laila in her arms and Jack cutely clinging onto her leg, while she held onto him.

Jack always adore Letty so much. Mia was not at all surprise to see Jack clinging onto her.

She quickly made her way to Letty and that's when Jack attention drifted away from the mess to his mother.

"Mommy!"Jack shouted, excitedly while letting go of his Aunty leg then jumping in the arms of his mother.

"Ooh...Sweetie, Mommy! Miss you so much!"Mia said, softly.

Letty smiles at the sight of Mia.

Mia gave Jack a big hug and showered him with sweet kisses. She pick him up and rested him on the side of her hip.

"Hey, I see the hospital finally let you go..."Letty said with a smile.

"As soon it hit 5, I had to hall out of there, I had to see it with my own eyes.."Mia replies back, while pointing over at her brother and husband, still working on their project.

Laila eyes lit up when she saw her Aunty Mia and quickly wave 'Hi'.

"Auntiiiii!"Laila squealed happily while bouncing excitedly in her mother arms.

Mia gave her Letty a warm hug, and also gave her niece a hug, and sweet kiss on her chubby cheeks.

"How's my beautiful niece?"Mia ask.

Laila smiles shyly."Good!"She replies, back while snuggling up against her mother.

Mia follow Letty's gaze and laugh at her big brother struggling with putting the pieces together.

"I can't believe they are still working on this tree house!"Mia said with astonished tone of voice.

Letty laughs,"They've been working on this since 12 and its already 5!"She replies back out loud, making sure the guys heard her.

"Let, you keep interrupting us. That's why we are still at it." Dom shouted from across the yard.

She arched an eyebrow."Seriously!? Dom?"

"You and O'Connor have been at it. Since, 12!"  
"And you still haven't manage to put the roof on the tree house!" Letty replied back in between laughter.

"Yo Dom! I think we're missing parts..."Brian said, while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Again, with the excuses..."  
"You guys aren't missing parts. I counted everything and it's all here."

She slightly shakes her head."How can you two, tear a car apart and easily put it back together like nothing ever happen. Yet, have no clue on how to build a tree house."Letty told them with a sigh.

Dom glares at his wife, and groans.

Mia fell into laughter from her brother obvious temper tantrum. She could tell even though he was glaring at his wife, his eyes were filled with love.

"So, whose idea was it to put a tree house in the backyard?"Mia ask, curiously.

Letty turned her attention back to Mia and tiredly sigh.

"Dom's"

"He said, while growing up. It was something he always wanted for you and him. So, now that he has Laila and Jack. He figured it would be great chance to build one for them..."Letty said with a smile.

"...I think Jack will have more use to it, then Laila. She's still pretty young."Letty said with a smile.

"That's sweet, I always wanted one, too!"Mia admitted.

"Oh, yeah...the thought was sweet, but the execution sucks..."Letty mumbles under her breath, while watching the disaster unfold in the backyard.

Mia heard Letty's comment and giggle.

Letty gave another sigh, and turn her attention to Mia."Would you like something to drink?"She ask.

Mia nods."Yeah, sure"

They went back into the house leaving their husbands to finish up with the tree house.

* * *

Mia had take a seat on a chair with Jack on her lap. Jack saw the coloring book he left on the table and quickly reach for it, along with his crayons.

"I'm surprise you aren't out there helping."Mia said, softly.

"Trust me, I would love to help, and I'm so tempted to snatch this whole thing from there hands..." Letty says, while strapping her daughter into her high chair.

Once she was finish, Letty slightly pull her sweat pants a bit to show Mia her sprained ankle that was wrap up in elastic beige bandage.

"But, a few says ago I accidentally sprained my ankle..."Letty sighs,"The doctor wants me to rest and suggested that I limit my walking and moving around."She said with a sigh, while pouring a pitcher of ice cold lemonade into a glass for Mia.

She handed it to her and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, Wow! That sucks. What happen?"Mia asks.

"I hurt myself during kick boxing class. I'm usually careful and very mindful of my actions."

"It happen right after I got a call from Dom telling me Laila had another fever. I was so worried that I rush out of there, but fail to notice that big yellow sign that read **'CAUTION! WET FLOOR!'** , and slip, I tried catching my fall but ended spraining my ankle in the process..."Letty explains, softly.

"Well...on the bright side, a sprained ankle will heal fast. As long as, it's taken care of properly."Mia said with a reassuring smile.

"True, I just hope it heals before Dom and I, anniversary comes around."Letty said, softly while handing Laila her sippy cup from the table.

"Don't worry you have plenty of time. Isn't it next month right?!"Mia ask.

"Yup!..."Letty said with a smile.

"That's right! Will you still be going to Gisele birthday party?" Mia ask.

"Uuhh...Yeah, I kinda have no choice since you already said I would go..."Letty replies back with a faint smile.

"Come on, you hardly go out and this would be great for you to take a break from your mommy and wife duties..."Mia replies back.

"You and I, haven't had a girls night out in a long time. Going out to a club without the guys would be great for once."Mia reminded, her.

Letty sighs."True, I just.."

"Well, since I gave birth to Laila. I really dislike being away from her."Letty admitted, with a shy smile and leaning to kiss her daughter cheek.

Mia look back at Laila and smile at her niece while she drink from her sippy cup.

"Don't worry, I understand that feeling. I still have it with Jack, but since we have kids. It doesn't mean our life should stop. We still can have fun and be responsible at the same time. You and I, are still young." Mia said with a smile.

Letty thought about her comment, and agreed she was right about everything. She hadn't a break from Dom or Laila, in a long time. She really didn't mind it, though. Letty loved being a wife and mother. She loved being around her husband and daughter at all times, but she did miss the adventurous side of her as well.

Mia giggles." I never thought I would say this to you, but Letty come on...live a little" Mia told her best friend with a smile.

"Ok! Girl, you got me. I'm sold."Letty replies back with a smile.

Gisele birthday party was in two weeks. Mia had already made arrangements with Brian to watch Jack for the night. She also spoke to her older brother not give Letty a hard time about it, and allow his wife to enjoy her time with the ladies which meant he would be on Daddy duties.

* * *

"Before, I forget."

"About the fever, do you know why she's been getting them?"Mia ask, curiously.

"Apparently, it's from a ear infection, her doctor said it's very common for children to get them.."Letty said, softly while gently stroking the top of her daughter head.

Mia gently rub her son back as he sat on her lap.

"They are, Jack used to get them every now and then"Mia said, softly then added,"But don't worry as long as you follow the doctor orders. She'll be fine."

Letty smiles,"Yeah, I know, she's a lot better compared to a few days ago. Dom and I, couldn't sleep a wink because she was so fussy through the night. It was hard on us, but harder on her. I felt so bad..."She explains, softly while recalling the sound of her daughter cries and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know the feeling. It hurts when you see your child in pain. I remember having a emotional break down when Jack started teething. He wouldn't stop crying, I honestly felt like the worst mother on earth. But, then it finally hit me, I was doing everything right...because I was there for him. I was able to provide the love and comfort he needed."Mia said with a smile.

"You're doing everything right as a mother. There isn't a manual when it comes to your kids. All you can do is, what you feel is right..."Mia added.

Jack hop off his mother lap, and quickly ran into the direction of Laila's playroom. Which left Laila slightly unhappy and cutely pouting at her mother.

"Mia, I think you should have just become a therapist Instead, of a nurse..."Letty jokes.

Mia laughs at her comment."You sound like Brian".

Letty took note from her daughter reaction and pull her daughter out of her high chair, then gently place her down on her feet.

"Play nice. Okay?"Letty told her daughter, before leaving a kiss on her cheek.

Laila smiles innocently, and kisses her mother back."Ok! Mommy"

"So, I'm curious when are you Brian leaving for that vacation?"Letty asked.

"A few days after Gisele birthday party.."Mia said with a bright smile.

"Dom and I, don't mind taking Jack while you enjoy your vacation with Brian..."Letty said, softly.

"Yeah, the thought did cross my mind, but once Brian told me his Aunt wanted to spend some time with Jack. I thought it would be great chance for Jack to spend a little more time with Brian side of the family..."Mia explained, softly.

Letty nods,"I see."

"Well, the offer always stands. Whenever, you two, need that free time. Dom and I, would love to take him. Laila loves having him around..."She said, softly with a smile.

Jack and Laila, were the best of friends. For the most part, inseparable. Jack always did his best on looking out for his cousin, and teaching her all the things he learn in pre-school.

 *****Sorry, for not updating much. You can call it writers block. Work and School has been draining and very tiring, its sucking my creativity away. I hope you like this chapter. I really did try, Lol. It's more Letty and Mia, than anything. With a little bit of Laila and Jack, too.*****


	219. Let's Play

"Thanks, Letty." Mia replies back.

Letty turn her attention to the kitchen window. That's when she realize Dom and Brian finally completed the tree house.

"Looks like it's finally over."Letty replies back while getting up from her seat.

Mia got up as well and follow Letty as she open the back door that lead to the backyard.

"10 hours later..."Letty joked.

Dom heard his wife voice and smirks.

"I'm curious babe,"

"Is it properly put together or a trap waiting for our kids?" Letty ask with a cheeky smile.

He grins."Now, Letty. You already know 'Safety First', is my middle name..."He replies back while removing his white shirt that was covered in sweat.

Once he took it off. Dom grab a small towel from a chair to wept the sweat from his face.

For moment Letty eyes were lingering at the sight of her husband body. The sweat dripped down his bald head. The drops slowly made their way down his body. Ending at his perfect abs. Dom cockily grins at the sight of his wife, checking him out.

Letty spotted that cocky grin across his lips and playfully rolls her eyes.

"Your middle name is more like 'Risk Taker',"Letty corrected, him while walking towards the yard.

Brian went over to Mia and gave her a kiss on the lips."What do you think?"

Mia kiss him back and smiles,"It looks great, but I'm worried..."

"Huh? Why?" Brian ask, curiously.

"For one, the wind might take it out, instantly..."Mia said, softly.

"Trust me, Mia. This is very sturdy and I made sure of that..."Brian said, with a smile.

Letty curiously went over to the tree house, and carefully inspected it. She was on the verge of climbing the tree. When she felt a large pair of sweaty arms wrap around her tiny waistline pulling her back.

"Ooh...no you don't!"Dom said, while grabbing his wife and carrying her in bridal style.

"Dom, I wanna make sure its safe!"She said, softly while resting her arm over his shoulder.

"Not with that ankle."He told her, then added.

"You worry too much. It's safe. I made sure to check if it could hold Brian and my weight at the same time."He told, her while carefully putting her down to her feet.

He kiss her cheek."Besides, you're still hurt. I don't need you going up there and causing trouble..."He said with a smile.

Dom knew Letty very well. She always enjoyed climbing up high places. She was fearless and wild spirit. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Man! Come on, it ain't all that high. I've been up on higher places..."She said with a devilish grin.

"Trust me! I know. You made it clear when I had to save yo ass in Spain..."Dom said with a chuckle.

He was referring to the incident when she fell off the tank and almost fell to her death.

Letty cutely smiles and rest the palm of her hands on his chest. Instinctively making Dom wrap his arms around her as he look back at her with a smile."Well, at least if I ever fall, again. You'll always be there to catch me."

Dom laughed heartily. She was certainly right about that fact. He would always find a way to catch her.

"Aren't you confident!"He told her, with a proud smile.

He leaned over to give her a quick kiss but Letty surprised him and herself by pulling him back to keep kissing her. She continued to kiss him and each time, Letty was going deeper and deeper. Dom release a low groan and pulled her up by grabbing her ass his hands. It was his signature move and a move that she was all too familiar with. She wrap her legs around his waist as he held her up.

Brian and Mia were amaze because it wasn't that long ago Dom and Letty were having a simple conversation, but now they were making out like love sick teenagers.

"Eww...get a room!"Mia called out.  
"Heh...I second that..."Brian agreed.

Letty reluctantly parted from Dom lips, and turn her attention to her best friend.

"A room!?...What is that, exactly?"Letty asks with a cheeky smile.

She looks at Dom and cups his face with her hands.

"Dom, do you have any clue what she's talking about?" Letty ask.

Dom grins."Nope, not a clue, babe"He kiss her lips, again and she happily kisses him back.

Letty and Dom were purposely being obnoxious, in front of Brian and Mia. Of, course it was all for their personal amusement.

Mia rolls her eyes at how extra her brother and sister-in-law were being.

"You know I'm beginning to think Roman is right,"  
"It's a mystery on how these two are still in there honeymoon phase."

"When we got together, we were nothing like them."Brian said while following Mia back into the house.

"Baby, I gave up on trying to figure those two out. Long time ago..."Mia said with a laugh, while walking through the kitchen and into the playroom.

"My brother and sister, are different set of species..."Mia said with a laugh.

Mia and Brian saw Jack and Laila playing on the floor with legos, building different shapes together. As time went on Jack and Laila got bored and started playing a different game together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dom and Letty was still outside making out. He pressed Letty back against the tree and hid their bodies behind a pair of bushes.

"Dom..." She moans softly as he started to kiss her neck and squeeze her ass tighter.

"Mmm...Dom, if you keep this up. We might end up having sex in this tree house."She said in a breathy moan.

"In that case..." He said as he slowly kissed his way down her body making her squirm with the anticipation.

Letty giggles,"Down Boy!"

"You didn't build this playhouse for our own personal extracurricular activities."She said with flirty smile.

Dom paused and licked his lips.

"I didn't, but...you know we always have the garage." He said while eyeing the garage.

Letty smiles and giggles,"You make a great point."

She trailed her finger tips down his sweaty chest."As tempting as that sounds. We still have a one year old to tend to..."She kiss his lips one last time before pulling away from him. He reluctantly help her down to her feet, but still had her back pin against the tree, caging her with his arms.

"We do, don't we!?"He lean forward to kiss her lips, and his fingers slipping under her shirt, resting passionately against the bare skin of her hip.

Dom roll his thumb softly over her hip. Her husband was hard and rough like his fingers, it always brought chills to her spine.

Her hands trail down his chest and stop at the top of his belt.

"You know we shouldn't.."She whispers, softly.

"There are many things we shouldn't have done, but we done it, anyway."He chuckles.

Letty release a flirty giggle."That's very true."

She kisses him back, but surprises him as she pushes him away and walks away from him.

"That's it?"Dom ask with a grin.

Letty didn't bother giving him a answer and continued laughing her way back into the house.

Dom laughs and catches up with her, before going back into the house. He grab his shirt from the chair and swung it over his shoulder.

Mia was holding Jack in her arms when she saw Dom and Letty coming back into the house.

"We gonna head out right, now. Letty, Thanks for watching Jack today."Mia said with a smile, while giving her a partial hug.

Letty smiles, and kiss Jack cheeks."You're Welcome, Jack and I, had a great time. Right, little man?!"

Jack happily smiles."Yes! Aunty Letty. Is the coolest!"

Brian smiles at the sight of his son reaction.

"Did you have fun with your cousin too?"Mia ask Jack.

Jack smiles happily."Yes, Mommy! Laila and I, were playing fun game."

"What game was it?"Mia ask.

Just when Jack was going to answer his mother. Dom had interrupted.

"O'Connor, Thanks for helping me with the tree house. Jack can come over and use it, whenever.."Dom said with a smile.

"No, problem. I'll see you at the shop in the morning."Brian said, with a smile before walking out of the house with Mia and Jack.

Dom shut the door behind them and lock it.

Letty had already made her way into the playroom. She look around for her daughter and couldn't find her, anywhere.

"Dom!" She called out for him.

"Where's Laila?"She ask out loud.

"Isn't she in her playroom..."Dom said, while walking into the room.

Letty look her daughters playpen and it was empty. She look under the table and it was empty. She was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Dom! She isn't here..."Letty shouted in a state of panic.


	220. False Alarm

"Laila!" They called out for her.

"Baby! Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"Letty shouted.

"What if that freak took her!?"Letty yelled.

"Letty, don't say that, there's no way. Jack was just playing with her."Dom told her, as he went over to give her a hug.

"So, where is our daughter?" She ask in a state of panic, while holding onto him.

He took a moment to recollect himself, trying his best to keep calm. Dom knew it wouldn't solve anything if he was also out of his mind with worry.

Dom recalled the conversation Jack was having with Mia.

"Jack mention they were playing a game."Dom said while searching the house.

"A game!?" Letty repeated, while trying to figure it out, but her mind **WAS NOT AT ALL** cooperating.

"Call Mia, and ask what game it was?"Letty told him.

Dom stop for a moment and recall something. When they were all kids. They played hide in seek a lot. If, Laila was anything like her mother. She must have fallen asleep, somewhere while playing the game.

"Laila! Baby!"Letty called out for her.

"Dom, it's not like her to not answer me."Letty said while tears ran down her eyes.

"I think before Jack left. They were in the middle of playing hide in seek!"Dom explains to Letty.

"Ok! That makes sense. That is one of the games we often play with her."Letty said, softly while trying to think where her daughter could be hiding.

He didn't want to jump to any assumptions and just thought about all his daughter favorite places in the house. That's when he realize there was one spot they didn't check.

He quickly went into over to the living room and check behind the couch then he pulled back the curtain. Dom remember she loved hiding in the corner, behind the curtains.

Just as he pulled back the curtain. Dom found there daughter curled in the corner, fast asleep and clinging onto her stuffed unicorn.

"Letty! I got her."He shouted aloud.

He quickly scooped his daughter into his large arms and held onto her as she peacefully slept.

Laila eyes tiredly fluttered open, and close."Daddy!"She mumbles, softly while snuggling up against him and continued to rest with a smile on her face.

Letty rushed over and saw there daughter in his arms. She was finally able to take a breath of air.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Dom saw the look in her eyes, and kiss her forehead. Hugging his daughter and wife in his arms.

"Thank God!"She sighed in relief.

Letty took Laila from Dom arms and held onto her daughter like her life depended on it.

Laila was still sleeping and snuggle up against her mother comfortably.

"Mommy" Laila mumbles in her sleep.

"I'm here, angel!"Letty said while stroking the back of her daughter head.

"What if something happen to her?" Letty said, softly.

"Nothing, did. She's here. And we're here."Dom said, softly trying his best to calm her down. Although, he was having a hard time calming his nerves down.

Letty held onto her and walk up the stairs with there daughter.

"This is why I have a hard time staying away from her. I feel like if I don't keep an eye on her. She'll disappear in a nanosecond."Letty explains while walking into there bedroom.

Dom understood her feelings. He knew she was more on the edge because of that surprise gift from a certain someone on their daughter's first birthday.

"Maybe we should consider letting her stop play that game." Dom suggested.

"Huh?!"Letty question.

"Well, until our situation improves or all around disappears..."He explains.

Letty gently place her daughter onto the center of the bed and covered Laila with her favorite blanket.

"Ok."She agreed to it without a second thought. Letty knew it wouldn't solve the problem, but it was better then nothing.

"Don't worry, I will always keep you two safe."Dom said, while taking a seat on ottaman that was in front of their bed.

Letty sat on the bed next to their daughter. She gently stroke her daughter long curly hair.

"How are you so calm?"Letty ask, curiously.

Dom faintly chuckles.

"Truthfully, I'm not but in this situation. One of us, has to be at least."He replied back.

Letty look away from Laila at her husband, and faintly smiles at him.

"You sound like your father."She told with a sweet smile.

Dom laughs, because he knew all too well his wife was right.

"Look, Letty. I get why your on the edge. You have every right to feel this way under these circumstances. But, trust me."

"I would never let anything happen to our daughter or you." He reach for her hand, and held onto it.

"I love you two, so much and would do anything to protect you." He paused for a moment and gently squeezed her hand.

"When your here...in our home. You have nothing to worry about...because you are safe. Our daughter is safe."Dom told her while looking in her eyes.

"Why do you always know the right things to say?"She said with a smile.

Dom smiles and gets up, he walks to her side of the bed. He leans forward to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Because, a lot of the times, the right thing's come from the heart..."He replies back with a loving smile.

He left a kiss on her forehead, then left a kiss on his daughter chubby cheeks, and made his way to the bathroom.

Letty watch him walk away and couldn't help to feel relieved. Yes, she could hold her own during any given circumstances. She wasn't the type to back down during a fight. Although, she may have never admit it to anyone. She loved the protection from Dom. It was true at times it could be annoying and overbearing, but it was all out of love for her and there was nothing more, purer.

She curled up next to her daughter, in the bed and fell asleep.

Dom had just finish taking shower, and walk into the bedroom only dress in grey sweatpants. He walk to Letty side of the bed and pulled the covers over her body, while she rested next to their daughter.

Her eyes slowly flutter open to find Dom standing next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."He apologizes.

"Mmm...it's ok"She mumbles softly while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Babe, what time is it?"She ask, tiredly.

"It's just turned 7, you didn't sleep for long."He told, her while brushing the hair out of their daughter face.

"She's been sleeping for a long time."

"Damn, if she stays asleep like this, she won't sleep through the night."Letty said, while sitting up a bit.

Dom chuckles,"Well, the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

Letty faintly laughs."Dom, don't start!"

"It's true, this girl sleeps like a rock. Nothing can wake her. Our daughter is a carbon copy of you."Dom pointed out with a smile.

"Not true, I just woke up easily."Letty said, while fully sitting up in the bed.

"That's only because you weren't in a deep sleep. Letty in order for you to be completely knock out and dead to the world is..."

"You either need a great meal, drunk or extremely tired from work."

"And, lastly..."

"Which is my favorite..."He leans forward to her ear and grins."When you let me have my way with you..." He whispers, his voice became deeper and sexier, if that was at all possible.

"Nothing Top's! That..."He grins.

Letty gently pushes at his chest, making Dom laugh more.

"Mia is right, I spend way too much time with you."She said with a giggle.

"She said that?"Dom ask in shock.

"Yes, among other things."Letty said, while gently rubbing her daughters tummy.

"Angel, it's time wake up."She said, softly while gently tickling her and giving her kisses on her cheek.

"Don't worry about waking her up, I'll do it. You can go ahead and take a bath..."He told her with a smile, just before he kiss her nods and gets out of bed.

 *****Okay, for taking forever to post. I made the following chapter really long! I hope you enjoy this one and the next one*****


	221. Letty's Decision

**Here's the long chapter I was talking about lolxD, I hope you enjoy it! I actually took my time with this one.**

* * *

 **[Two Weeks Later]**

After work, Letty made it home. Dom had the day off and stayed home with their daughter.

She tiredly made her way into the bathroom. The only light from the bathroom was from the candles that were systematically lit and surrounded the bathtub. Inside the bathtub was filled with water and bubbles as well as rose petals scattered in the tub.

She walked into a haven of romance. Her mouth dropped and open in awe as her eyes traced a trail of rose petals, a ice cold cororna, chocolates, bubble bath, dimmed lights, candles and soft music playing in the background.

Letty wasn't expecting such a surprise. It made her wonder did he had all this plan out, or was something he done in spur of the moment.

She turn around to find her husband now standing in the doorway leaning his shoulder against the door frame with a smile on his face.

"What's the special occasion?"She asks, with a smile across her lips.

Dom chuckles."Does there have to be a special occasion, for me to do something nice for my wife?"He asks.

She giggles, and playfully rolls her eyes then tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Dom loved it whenever she tuck her hair behind her ear. It was a signal to him that she loved the gesture.

"Ok, I'll rephrase my question."

"Dominic Toretto,"

"What is your end game?"She ask, curiously.

Dom heartily laughs, and smirks.

" **DAMN!** is that how it is?!"

"I really can't do something nice for you. Without you, being suspicious of me?!"Dom said with a cheeky smile.

Letty kinda felt bad for a second, but it quickly faded away. This was Dom, after all.

"Ok! You got me."He admitted, then gently reach out for her hand and pull her body to him.

He rested his hands on her hips.

Then, he look into her beautiful brown eyes, Dom always love how her eyes could always look right into his soul.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. That's the truth."He told her with a smile, just before pressing his lips to her's.

Her eyes fell close and she kisses him back for awhile before slowly parting from his lips.

" **Join Me!** "She told him, it wasn't a question but more of a demand.

He chuckles."Babe, I really would love to but it would defeat the purpose."

"I did this for you."He said with a smile, while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She cutely pouts."...but, I'll enjoy it more if in you're there with me..."She whispers, softly while twirling the drawstring of his sweatpants around her fingers.

He smiles."I spoil you way too much."He kiss her cheek.

She laughs at his comment.

"I tell you, what. The next time I do this for you. I'll join you, but for now take the time and relax alone."He kiss her lips one last time, before backing away.

Letty quickly caught his hand before he left the bathroom.

"Dom, **Wait!** "

He turns around to look at her.

"Thank You! It means alot."She took his hand and raise it to her lips, then press a sweet kiss to his hand.

"I love you to the moon and back."She said, sweetly.

Letty could have swear she caught Dom blushing, but it was hard to tell because of the lighting of the bathroom. He didn't say anything and pulled her body into his arms.

His hands were on her in the next second, one to her lower back, the other twisting her into him. And his lips, they crashed to her in an explosion with a mixture of love and passion.

He gripped her tighter, fingers pressed against the skin of hips.

Her mind felt like it was floating. Every part of her body craved and yearn for only him.

Her tongue pressed to his, the taste of her tongue so sweet and flooding his senses.

Dom wanted to have her. All he could think about was how much he loved and craved her. He wanted to taste every part of her, until his hunger was satisfied.

Her fingers finally found themselves wrapping around his bicep, his skin burning her fingertips.  
And for a moment, everything she ever worried about before, soon faded away into an abyss.

All too soon, it came to a end and he slowly parted from her lips.

He held her straight for a second, her eyes opening to find him staring at her with a loving smile plaster across his lips.

"I love you, too."He replies back just before releasing her.

Letty blushes, that kiss literally took her breath away. Dom kiss her cheek one last time before disappearing into the bedroom.

It was now time for his fatherly duties. He had a sweet little girl to wake up and take care of. Though, his first step was to wake her up with his famous overbearing kisses to her cheek and her tummy. It was always the best way to wake her from her slumber.

* * *

After soaking and taking a bath, Letty walk out of the bathroom feeling extremely relaxed and fresh. She didn't see Dom or Laila on the bed when she walk into the bedroom. Letty figured he probably was feeding her, and getting her ready for bed.

She got dress into her short purple pajama pants and white tank top. After getting dress she grab her brush from her vanity and started brushing through her long wet hair. Letty didn't notice Dom was watching her as he stood by the door frame, not until she caught his reflection in the mirror.

Letty smiles,"How long have you been standing there?"

He deviously smiles,"From the moment you removed your towel and slip on your clothes."

She playfully rolls her eyes.

"You could have said something..."She replies back.

"And ruin the show, not a chance..."He grins, while crossing the room and going to her.

Dom stood behind her and circle his arms around her small frame, embracing her lovingly and resting his chin on her shoulder.

They stood in front of the mirror as she continued brushing her hair.

His fingers slip under her tank top, resting passionately against the bare skin of her hip.

Dom roll his thumb softly over her hip bone. Which, brought chills to her spine.

His voice low and deep."I'm curious, did you purposely leave them out? or do you just feel more comfortable without them on?"He purred against her, putting great emphasis on his words as he gently played with the elastic band of pajama shorts.

Letty arched an eye brow, putting a pause to brushing her wet hair.

"Huh?!" She question.

Dom smirks.

He creep his warm hand inside of his wife shorts.

"You aren't wearing any panties..."He whispers, softly.

Chills went up her spine.

Letty felt his hand in her pants as he gently caressed her.

She lightly bit down on her lips.

"Are you gonna give me an answer or leave me hanging?"Dom ask, curiously.

"Well, aren't you eager."She playfully rolls her eyes.

"Patience wasn't ever your strong suit."She replies back with a cheeky smile.

Dom chuckles, and grins afterwards.

"To answer your question, I figure. Why bother having it on. You're just gonna remove it, anyways."She replies, back.

He smiles."That's true. You couldn't be anymore right about that..."

Finally, his lips connected to her skin in a gentle kiss. His lips pressed long and controlled to each inch of her neckline.

He was now worshipping and caressing her mound.

"I guess this was your end game, huh?!" She joked teasingly.

She melted in his arms as he played with her.

"Maybe, or maybe not..."He replies back with a grin.

Her head dropped back as his fingers left her hold on her head to follow the trail his lips had made, down her neck, and over her collarbone.

"Dom!"

"Yes?"Dom ask.

"What do you think you're doing?"Letty replies in a whisper, while shivering in his embrace as he played with her down below.

He chuckles."What does it feel like I'm doing?"He ask in a calm whisper.

She released a soft moan.

"Typical. Answering a question with a question."She replies back.

Looking over her shoulder and very deliberately grinds her ass on his crotch.

Dom grunts from her actions.

It doesn't take long for her juices to properly wet his finger and he readily adds a second to her slippery quim. Her answering gasp and buckling knees leaves her trembling and nearly on the floor. He chuckles darkly and she protests lightly before his fingers stroke her firmly.

" **Fuck!** "She cursed.

He chuckles.

"That's what I plan on doing to you."He replies with a grin.

A second gasp, this time of shock, as his fingers leave her has her whirl to face him as best she can. Before she can say anything he scoops her up and carries her then deposits her unceremoniously onto the bed. She makes not a sound of complaint as he leans over her and thrusts both fingers back inside her, this time curling them up to push on her g-spot.

" **OH! GOD!** " She moans out, softly.

He grins leans forward shower her body with kisses lifting her tank top, and lightly sucking on her nipples.

"Mmm...Dom"

"Where's our daughter?"Letty pants breathlessly.

"After giving her dinner, I got her ready for bed. She's asleep in her crib."Dom answers.

Letty looked up at Dom, who lowered down to her, kissing her neck and shoulders then pulling her tank to reveal her nipples so he could caress them with his tongue. She came, and said nothing when he kissed her lips.

Using his thumb he encircled her clit as he thrust his fingers in her soaking hole. She was about to cum again and he pushed hard on her clit. Making screamed with pleasure as her pussy pulsated on his dripping fingers.

"Babe, you've become a screamer?"He inquired in between the kisses.

She circles her arms around his neck and she deepen the kiss. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, but slowly pulling away to speak.

"Only when you do it right."Her voice raspy and low.

"Are you saying I haven't done it right before?" He smirks.

Letty smirks back as she watched him licked his fingers clean.

"I won't deny or confirm it."She replies back with giggles.

Dom laughs,"You're a troublemaker. Come, here!"

* * *

After a few more minutes of teasing each other. Dom had already remove her shorts and pulled down his sweatpants along with his boxers.

Dom rose up over her and Letty felt him refitting his erection in between the folds of her labia, then zeroing in with the head of his cock at the opening of her. She looked up into his face to see him watching her closely, perhaps checking to see that she appeared ready to receive ... and then she felt what most women desire, a wonderful hard cock pressing inside her in one long slow inexorable slide until he totally filled her pleasure passage with himself.

He began making love to her slowly with a gentle in-and-out rhythm that seemed to hit all the right spots. She tightened her arms around his naked back and wrapped her legs around the backs of his upper thighs, locking her ankles together...a move that he enjoyed and love, it was a move that taught her every thrust felt tighter.

Dom was good, so good. He was everything. Her best friend. Her lover. Her husband. Her other half and most importantly the father of her child.

His pace and the depth of his thrusts were conducive to bringing on an orgasm for Letty mid-term. He seemed to have no urgency about cumming and so they ploughed on, she quickly having high hopes after the first orgasm soared through her that she might get to enjoy a second. Sure enough, just as his breathing indicated that he might be getting close, Letty came, a more powerful thundering climax than the first that had just left her floaty.

She never abated with his hard firm thrusts when her body exploded a second time and he was rewarded with a big finish himself within another ten or fifteen thrusts. Feeling the warmth of his creamy fluids splashing inside. Reminding her that she hadn't even thought of asking him to wear a condom. Truthfully, she didn't want him to, her plans were to surprise him with baby number two for their anniversary. Though, she wasn't sure of not telling him of her plan, was the best idea.

Letty knew he wanted another and hope his feelings hadn't change since she the last conversation.

He pulled out and collapse right next to her, trying to catch his breath.

" **FUCK!** " He cursed.

Letty giggles and turned over to look at him.

"Yeah, it was little of that and along the lines of making love..."She said with a smile.

Dom turns his attention to her and smiles.

"So what got into you?"She curiously, while he pulled the covers of there bodies as they embraced under the covers.

He ran hand over his bald head and chuckles,"Not sure, I just had a **URGE**..."He admitted, while gently stroking her back.

"After watching you get dress...it just had me hard. Guess harder than I expected." He said while throwing an arm behind his head.

Letty smiles and throws a leg over him. Stroking her legs against him.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know I still turn you on." She said with a smile.

"Ooh...babe you turn me on at all times. The attraction is endless."He said with a smile, and captured her lips for a kiss.

It was quiet for awhile and Dom could tell his wife had something on her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He ask.

Letty turned her attention to him and slightly sat up using her elbows.

"I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but I'm thinking it's best. If, I just give you a heads up, first."She said, softly.

Her voice became serious and he knew it had to be something important.

"Yeah, what's is it?"He ask, curiously.

"I'm ready for number 2!"She said with a smile.

"Number 2!?"He was confused.

Letty saw his confusion and laughs,"You can't be that clueless."

"Dominic Toretto, I want to have your 2nd child. Like **NOW!** "

"Huh?!" He was surprise.

Letty wasn't sure he was saying "Huh?!" because he didn't understand or he was in a state of shock.

"Really!? Babe...Yo-"Her sentence was cut off when he tackle in the bed.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Dom holds Letty's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

Her eyes slowly flutter close and her body melted into him.

After the kiss, he sits frozen, from both shock and excitement.

She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," he says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" She replies, her voice low and raspy.

"Do you really have to ask?" His voice filled with love, exhilarated from the happiness between them.

Letty gently leans in and kisses Dom's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

"I really couldn't wait for this day."He admitted with a smile.

Letty laughs,"Well, Bubba. I'll say it, again. I want you to make endless love to me. Just like how we conceived our daughter. I want to carry our second child."

He smile so widely that he resemble the Cheshire Cat.

"Don't worry about not being able to tell me this during our anniversary. You and I, never went by the book. We always did things on own terms."He told her with a smile.

"True."She agreed.

"Well, enough of the small talk, bubba. Get to work!"She told him with a cheeky smile.

" **DAMN! I LOVE IT** when you're **BOSSY!** " He told just before crashing his lips with her again, and working on baby number 2.


	222. The Toretto's

**[The Next Day]**

Letty had just finished changing the oil in a car and clean off her hands with a rag. She made her way into the main office for the shop and gently tap at the door to get Dom attention.

Dom look up from his laptop and saw his wife standing in the doorway.

He also took note that her once white shirt was covered in oil and grease stains.

'Things never change' He quietly thought to himself.

His wife never care about being a mess. Especially, when it came to working on cars.

"I just finished the oil change. Among other things. And, before I forget tell that asshole he gonna need a new radiator soon."She said, softly while tying her up into a messy ponytail.

Dom chuckles."I can't call every customer that gives you a hard time an asshole, it'll be bad for business..."He playfully, teases his wife.

"Oh! You Can!"

"Well..."

"That is, unless you want to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life!" She said with a devious grin, and taunting tone of voice.

Dom laughs and gets up from his chair, then goes around his desk. He takes her hand and pulls her into the office.

"You know that's not a option for me. I can't sleep without you."He said with a chuckle.

Letty smiles and circles her arms around his shoulder, gently rubbing her fingertips on the back his bald head.

"Hah! I knew you it!"She said with giggle.

He lean forward and kiss her lips, now resting his hands on her hips while she stood in between his legs.

He smiles,"I had a great time last night."He whispers.

She giggles and playfully rolls her eyes."I bet. You did. You had me all sore and shit."

Dom faintly chuckles,"Didn't you say it was a good kind of sore?"

"Hmm...I'm starting to rethink that.."She replies back with a chuckle.

He look down at her stomach."You think my baby is in there yet?"

"First of all 'Our Baby', and secondly not sure, but didn't you say 'practice makes perfect',"She wink at him.

He fell into laughter."I did, we have plenty of time to put a bun in that oven of yours, again" He said with a proud smile and kiss her lips.

She lovingly smiles at him and kisses him back.

"So, will you be leaving now?"Dom ask, while rubbing his fingertips against the skin of her hips as he raised the hem of her shirt a bit.

"Yeah! I gotta get ready for Gisele birthday party."She said with a sigh.

Dom chuckles at his wife reaction. She obviously didn't seem one bit interested in going.

"You really aren't interested on going, huh?" He ask with a smirk.

"Guilty! I mean part of me wants to go and enjoy myself, on a Friday night."

"But, the other part wants to stay home with my daughter and husband. And, watch **'The Lion King'** until I'm tap out of tears.."She said with sigh while tiredly resting her forehead against his own.

Dom laughs and agrees with his wife.

"You're right, though. That movie really gets to you. Especially, in the beginning..…"

"I still don't get how that's a kid movie."He said in between chuckles.

Letty laughs with Dom,"I really don't get it, either. Mind bottling"She shrugs.

He went back to their previous conversation.

"As much I enjoy your company, I think it would be great if you had a night out with the girls. You already do so much from taking care of Laila to the house to working at the shop. As well as helping me expand our family business, and now we're trying for a second child. You should enjoy yourself!"

"And...NO matter how much you deny it."

"Letty you are wonder woman! But, even wonder woman needs a break."Dom explains to her with a smile.

"But, what about you?"Letty questions him.

Dom laughs,"Don't worry about me. After closing the shop with the guys, we go out for drinks every once in awhile. Truthfully, I get a time out when I'm at the shop or with the boys.."He admitted with a smile.

Letty thought about it and he was right. Mia was also right. She needed to live a little more and let loose. She became so comfortable with her domestic life that she forgot what it felt like to really enjoy herself on the outside.

"Fine! I'll try my best to have fun and enjoy myself."She said with a smile.

"Good! That's all I wanted to hear."He said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out with Laila. Before, I get myself ready. I'm gonna take care of her."

"And, make sure you get home before bedtime. She likes it when we put her to bed together."She said, softly while pulling away from him and grabbing their daughter baby bag from the chair.

Dom smiles,"No worries. I'm gonna actually close up as soon as you leave. All the cars are finish for the night. I have no reason to stay late."He said, softly.

"...And you don't have to worry about getting every thing done for our daughter, before I get home. Whatever, you can't finish, I'll do it. Remember, we both agree on team work..."He reminded her, while holding her hand and walking out of the office with her.

She smiles at him and pulls his hand, making him pause in his steps.

"You're right."She kisses him on the lips.

Brian had just return from taking the kids for ice cream. He held Laila in his arms, and held Jack hands while walking back into the shop.

Letty and Dom turn around when they heard Brian along with the kids.

"Daddiii and Mommiii...Wook!"Laila squealed, happily while showing her parents her sticky hands and vanilla ice cream cone.

Dom laughs and quickly reaches for Laila. Taking her out of Brian arms."Princess, did you have fun with Uncle Brian?" He asks, while cleaning off the ice cream from her lips with his thumb.

Laila sweetly smiles,"Yes!"

She holds out her ice cream cone to her father."Daddy! Want some?" Laila offers, cutely.

Dom chuckles as he look back at the ice cream. It was melting all over her hands. He look back at Letty and saw the horrified expression on her face. Dom figure it was only because of the mess.

"Thank You! Princess"He takes a huge bite of the vanilla ice cream.

Laila happily smiles and looks back at her mother."Mommy...want some, too?"

Letty couldn't resist. She had the cutest and sweetest daughter ever.

"Yes, Angel! Mommy would love to have some..."

"What flavor is it?" Letty ask.

"It's star-bewerry and vaw-nilla"Laila replies with a smile.

Dom and Letty chuckles at there daughter cuteness.

* * *

 **[Toretto's House]**

As mother and daughter sat in the bathtub together. Letty worked on combing and washing her daughters hair.

"Sweetie, how do you manage to get ice cream in your hair?"Letty asked while untangling her daughter hair.

Laila giggles while splashing her pink rubber duckie in the water.

Ultimately, her daughter started pulling away and wiggling to reach for the rest of her floating toys in the water. Letty gently pulls Laila back and holds onto her.

"Munchkin not so fast. Your almost done."She told her daughter, while styling her daughters hair into two French braids.

"Alright, little one. Your all done."She said with a smile.

Laila turned around to face her mother and smiles,"Pretty!?"Laila ask.

"Aww...Angel! You're always pretty."Letty said with a smile and gave her daughter a quick peck on the lips.

Laila giggles happily and playfully splashes water her mother.

"Hey! That's not nice..."Letty said while retaliating and splashes water back her daughter.

Letty and Laila started splashing water at each other. Going into a full all out war and filling up the atmosphere with laughter. Laila reach over for her small pink bucket that her mother would sometime use to rinse off her hair. She quickly submerged with in the bath water and filled it to the top. Just when she was the verge to splash it on her mother. Letty saw her cheeky daughter intentions and dodge it, ducking out of the way.

Unfortunately, Dom who had just literally walked into the bathroom got soak from the bucket of water.

Laila eyes widen, and Letty quickly turn around to find Dom standing behind her with a large wet spot on the front of his pants.

"Oops!" Laila said, softly with a 'Oh, Oh' expression on her face, while taking her small chubby hands and covering her mouth from shock.

Letty started laughing hysterical at Dom.

"Man, it looks like you piss yourself..."Letty teased in between laughter.

"Haha...very funny. Go ahead and laugh it up..."Dom said, while glaring at his wife.

Laila fell into laughter because the water look like pee on her daddy pants.

"Mommy! Wook its Jack Jack" Laila cutely points at her daddy pants and teases him.

Dom and Letty understood their daughter comment. Laila was referring to the times Jack sometime would accidentally pee on himself.

Dom chuckles,"Great! Now it's two versus one. How is this fair?" He cutely whines.

"Well, things might change if you play your cards right..."Letty said with a wink.

Dom smiles and grabs a dirty towel from the hamper. He tosses to the floor, in order to soak up the water.

"...If I play my card wrong, I might have triple the work."He teases while cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"I can't leave my girls alone for one second. Look at the mess you two left me..."Dom said, while drying off the floor with the towel.

"She did it." Letty and Laila said in unison while pointing at each other.

Dom was dumbfounded and started laughing. It was amazing to see his daughter was a true carbon copy of her mother. They were so alike that it made Dom nervous at times.

'Double the trouble,' He quietly thought to himself.

"Oh, how mature of you, Letty."

"Blaming this on a one year old..."Dom said with a laugh, and leans down to kiss his wife on the lips.

She kisses him back and laughs,"Its true though...she did start it."

Dom didn't say anything but grab his daughter pink towel from the rack.

"Alright! Princess arms up."

Laila stood up from the bathtub and raised her arms up.

Dom wrap the towel around his daughter body and fish her out of the bathtub, effortlessly.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek."Come on, it's time to get you dress..."He said with a smile while carrying her.

Letty drained the water and reach for her towel from rack, then wraps it around her body.

"You came home fast."Letty said, while following Dom into their bedroom.

"I told you. I would close up. As soon as you left..."He said, while placing Laila on their bed.

"I know you did, but I thought you would be awhile.."She said, while rummaging through their closet, looking for an outfit.

Dom smirks."I'm getting the impression you dont want me home."

Letty peaks her head out of the closet.

She gave a cheeky smile."Am I that obvious?!" She teases him.

Letty laughter made Dom ultimately laugh. His wife laugh was always contagious.

"Trying to find something to wear?"Dom ask, while helping his daughter put on her pull-ups.

"Yeah, I can't find anything."

"I think it's a sign not to go.."She said with a sigh.

Dom smirks."You have plenty to wear. Try the far left corner, in the back of the closet. You usually keep all the **'No No's'** back there..."He said, softly.

Letty thought about it and Dom was right. She did keep most of her daring outfits back in that corner. She was surprise he was actually suggesting her to leave in one of those outfits.

She spotted several outfits, but the little black dress stood out to her the most. Letty quickly grabs it and walks out of the closet.

Dom look over his shoulder and his eyes widen from shock.

"Out of all the **'No No's'** , you choose that one?"Dom questioned.

Letty look back at the dress and gave it a blank stare.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"She said, softly while inspecting the dress again.

"Where's the rest of it?" Dom ask, curiously.

Letty laughs,"Man come on, it ain't that bad. Trust me, it'll look different when it's on."

Dom sighs, and finishes help Laila put the rest of her pajama's on.

Laila stayed on the bed and started playing with her toys, while Dom walk into the closet.

A few seconds later, he came out with a red dress in his hand that was a little longer and covered up more compare to the little black dress in Letty hand.

"How about this?" He suggested.

Letty turn away from the mirror and looks at the dress in Dom hand.

"No, Thank You" She replies back.

"Why?" He ask.

"Two reasons."

"For one, the color stands out too much at the club. And, two the dress is constricting." She replies back while giving her back to him and now working on her makeup.

Dom had a feeling he wouldn't win this one and just gave up. He trusted his wife 100% but didn't trust those wondering eyes who saw every woman at a club as a opportunity.

"Fine, but if something happens. I'm not bailing you out of jail."He told her with smirk.

Dom knew...if by any chance a guy tried to pull a fast one on Letty. They would regret it in heart beat. He knew of two scenario's. Either she would be handcuffed in back seat of a cop car. Just after beating the crap out of the predator or making sure the guy had no ounces of hope.

She smiles at him."Glad to see you think very highly of me."

He gently shook his head to the side and walks up to her. He stood behind her and gently pat's her shoulder and kiss the top of her head.

"Just for tonight, try to be on your best behavior."He said, softly.

Letty smiles, but it look more like a grin."I can't make any promises but, I'll try my best."

Dom quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing?"Letty ask, curiously.

"Taking my phone off, of silent. I have a feeling. I might have to bail you out after all."He replies back with a chuckle.

Letty laughs,"Didn't you just say you wouldn't?!"

Dom smirks."I changed my mind. I can't risk our daughter asking where's her mother is all night" He replies with a laugh.

"Wow, I see where your loyalty lies..."Letty laughs.

 *****Enjoy, I think I really like this chapter. I thought it was pretty cute and funny.*****


	223. Girl's Night Out

Letty finished getting dressed and made her way down the stairs. She spotted Dom relaxing against the couch with their daughter lying against his chest with her blanket covering her small frame. Letty couldn't help but to smile and faintly giggle. She looked so small in her father muscular arms. Laila cutely snuggle up against her father, instinctively and protectively making Dom wrap his arms around so she wouldn't fall off.

"Dom!" She called out, softly.

Laila eyes were glue to the television the moment Dom put on 'The Lion King' for her. Dom rub soft gentle circles against his daughter back.

"Yeah, Babe..."Dom answered back while his eyes stayed glue to the television as well.

No matter how many times he seen this movie. It always got to him.

"I'm leaving now."She said, softly while slipping on a silver leather jacket and flipping her long hair out of the collar of jacket.

Dom finally pulled his eyes away from the movie and look at his wife who was now standing in front of him.

His eyes nearly pop out of his head. He knew his wife was extremely attractive and sexy as fuck, but tonight she really out did herself.

Letty was dressed in a black one shoulder dress toyed with lace, it had cut-away peek-a-boo material missing from the bodice, enough to tease but still held a voluptuous, classy and sultry style to the dress. On her foot, she wore **'Christian Louboutin'** silver glitter stilettos that sparkled as she step into the light.

Dom couldn't deny the fact, the dress complimented and was made for her. His eyes lazily scanned down her long legs. Ultimately, making him reconsider everything.

"Maybe you don't have to go?!" He said, while sitting up on the couch and holding Laila as she sat on his lap.

Laila felt her father movements and turned her attention away from the television and to her mother.

"Wow! Pw-etty!"Laila said out loud while smiling at her mother.

Letty look down at her daughter and smiles,"You think mommy looks pretty?"

Laila nods her head 'Yes' and smiles happily.

"Mommy always pw-etty!"Laila replies back.

Letty happily smiles at her daughter and bends down to give her daughter a sweet kiss on her chubby cheeks."Thank You, Princess." She cutely kiss her nose.

"Are you going to continue being a good girl for Daddy?"

Laila cheekily smiles and wraps her arms around her father neck. She place a kiss to her father bald head, making Dom laugh.

"I take that as a 'Yes', "Letty said with a laugh while straightening her body.

Going back to Dom previous comment.

"Dom, I'm already dress and actually took the time to do my makeup. So, I'm going.."She told while taking her small wallet purse from the coffee table.

Letty headed towards the front door.

Dom quickly got up from the couch after sitting his daughter back down to watch the movie. He followed Letty to the front door, and gently stretched out his hand to catch her wrist.

"You know I'm kidding, right?!" Dom said.

Dom's fingers wrap around her wrist and brought her crashing back to him, spun around and now facing him in his arms.

Letty rest her hands against his chest, while he wrap his arms around her body.

"Are you really?!"She ask while looking into his eyes.

Dom knew Letty could immediately call him out on his bullshit if lied to her.

"Yes and No,"He admitted with a smile.

Letty sighs."Dom"She whines.

"Wait, babe..."

"Hear me out. I don't mind that your going out to have fun. I'm all for it. It just with you dress like that...I'm little jea-"

"Jealous?"Letty answered.

"Yeah, I mean...have you seen what you look like?!" Dom said, while taking a slight step back to check out his wife.

Letty blushes and faintly laughs,"You always have a way with words."

"Well, my point is you look amazing and if I can see how sexy you look. I'm sure others will to..."He explained as best he could, while rubbing a thumb over the top of her hip bone in the cut out.

She slid her hands up along his muscular chest and draped her arms over his shoulder, while leaning towards his lips.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I don't care what others see or think of me."Her voice low and raspy.

He smirks and chuckles.

She gave him a quick peck of a kiss on his lips to silence him further.

"Now here's the plan for tonight. Your wife is going to go out and have a little fun with her friends."

"Have a couple drinks or more, and talk about some girly shit...that I probably won't...remember, tomorrow."

"Then, I will come back home and have the **BEST** drunken sex with her husband ever." She told him with a flirty and devilish smile.

His eyes slightly widen and he grins."Is that so?"He inquires with a cheeky smile.

She smiles back at him.

"Yup, be prepared to be worn out because you are gonna get the ride of your life." She told him just before giving him a passionate kiss of a lifetime.

Her words brought images to his head. And it drove him crazy. He wanted to have his way with her at that very second.

A car pulled up into the driveway and honked its horn.

"Oh! There's my ride. I guess your gonna have figure out the rest. On your own," She pulled away from his embrace and kiss his cheek bye.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath.

"I'll see you later. I love you."She unlocked the front door and pulled it open, then quickly dash out of the front door.

"I love you, too."He replies back with a smile.

Dom stood in front of the open door and lean against the door frame. Waving 'Hi', to Mia, and Ramsey in the car. He had a smile on his face and watched his wife safely get into the car while Mia pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Mia, Ramsey and Letty had finally shown up at the club where Gisele was at. They caught Gisele sitting on a high stool by the bar with a few drinks in front of her. When Gisele saw the girls arrive, a huge grin spread across her face, and she immediately jumped off the stool. She ran straight to the girls with arms open.

"Glad! You girls made it." She exclaimed, bringing in each girl for a hug. Letty was a little thrown back, but hugged her back nonetheless. "Come on, I book a V.I.P spot." Gisele gestured with a head nod, and by the smell of her breath, Letty was able to tell Gisele already had alcohol flowing into her system. "It's my **FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY**..."

"So, that being said, we need a few rounds to start us off!" She exclaimed, Letty laughed and followed her to the V.I.P booth.

Gisele, Ramsey and Mia were chatting up a storm while Letty continued filling her stomach with a variety of alcoholic beverages, Gisele slammed down an empty shot glass.

"Why so quiet, Letty?" Gisele asked, curiously.

Her actions snap Letty back to reality.

"Did you and Dom have a fight?" Ramsey ask, worriedly.

Mia saw the look on her sister face and smiles,"It's not that...our little Letty has forgotten what it is to have fun!" Mia teases, while taking a shot.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes."I know how to have fun. It's just been a long time..."

"The last time I've been to a night club..."She paused for a moment, while staring down at the drink in her hand."...Let's just say I was really in a dark place..."Letty replies, while looking away from her drink and at her friends.

It finally hit Mia to why Letty wasn't to excited about hitting up the club. Mia remember once Dom told her that Letty did a lot illegal business and transactions in nightclubs. Eventually, it became a environment she hated to be in. Letty knew Dom meant well and just wanted his wife to have fun, but he didn't realize she still hated being in such a place. It just brought back very unpleasant memories of her past.

"Sorry,"Mia apologized.

Letty cracked a smile at her sister sadden face. She didn't want to ruin Gisele birthday party and attempted to make amends with her past. For once she decided to make more of an effort to have fun with her friends.

"There is no need for apologie, girl! It's all in the past."

"Things has change. I'm no longer that person anymore. Tonight, we are here to celebrate and we're gonna do just that..."Letty said with a smile, while holding her drink in the air.

 _ **"Happy Birthday, to the baddest bitch. I know & my best friend. From one fabulous bitch to another. Love You!" Letty toast, happily**_.

Gisele happily smiles."Thank You, love you, too!"

Ramsey, Mia and Gisele also held up there drinks and gently tap each other glass before taking a quick shot.

They all laugh and joke around amongst each other. Talking about everything and anything.

"Wanna dance?" Gisele asked into Letty's ear. Letty nodded, and together both girls went off to the dance floor. A few guys would try middling in between Letty's and Gisele dancing, but Letty would quickly brushed them away, showing no interest in any of the fuckboys.


	224. One Too Many

On occasions Gisele would brush guys away and dance with Letty, sliding her hands up and down her sides. Their dancing together would only attract more guys over to them, wanting to sandwich them, and in some point Letty allowed it.

Maybe it was from the variety of alcoholic beverages getting to her. But, nonetheless she allowed herself to be sandwich between Gisele and some stranger, as long as he didn't touch her inappropriately, or touch her period.

Letty got lost having fun with her friend and danced the night away, shaking her hips to the beat of the music.

Mia pulled out her phone and started filming Letty dancing with Gisele.

Ramsey was giggling in the background while watching Mia filming her.

"Your recording her?"Ramsey ask, with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, I just want to show her. How much fun. She's having..."Mia said with a cheeky smile.

Mia wasn't really sound of mind at the moment and somehow sent the video to Dom through Snapchat.

"Ooh...Shit!" Mia cursed.

"Wait...what happen?"Ramsey ask, curiously while looking over Mia shoulder.

"I accidentally sent the video to Dom..."Mia said in a state of panic.

"Can you undo it?"Mia asked, while offering her phone to Ramsey.

When Letty heard the music it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into his blood stream

Ramsey drunkily giggles, and looks down at her phone screen. "Too late. Your brother has already seen it!"

Mia look back at her phone and quickly read the word:

[VIEWED]

"Crap! If Letty doesn't kill me first. I think my brother will..."Mia sighs.

Ramsey pours herself another drink.

"Calm down. The video isn't anything. It's just Letty dancing and having fun." Ramsey said with a nonchalant tone.

"Your forgetting my brother can be a bit over protective..."Mia sighed, tiredly.

"Damn, you have point."Ramsey shrugs. "Well, what's done is done." Ramsey offers Mia another drink.

"Here drink this!" Ramsey offer Mia a lemon shot."It's not strong, but...it'll eventually make you forget." She joked.

Mia playfully rolls her eyes and takes the shot.

"I'm gonna need more than 1 to forget."Mia muttered.

Meanwhile, back at the house Dom heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table and grab it. He notice a private message from Mia through Snapchat.

He pressed play. Dom had no clue what to expect, but he saw the video of Letty and Gisele dancing. He saw the look on his wife face and couldn't help but smile. Her smile meant the world to him. Truthfully, it made him happy to see she was actually enjoying herself.

Dom was so distracted by the expression on his wife face. It was the carefree expression he hasn't seen her face since they were teenagers.

Mia and Ramsey eventually joined Gisele and Letty on the dance floor.

As Letty continued hearing the music it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into her blood stream.

She felt a pair of eyes staring at her from a distance. Just as she turned her eyes. She caught him standing there, slightly hiding in the shadows with the disco light going in and out. He dropped his eyes momentarily before looking, his head tilted to one side and a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

Letty rolled her eyes at him. Obviously, not please or interested in the mysterious guy.

It did come to her attention that she didn't get a good look at him, even though something was telling her to take another clearer look at him. Just as she was about to take another look at him. He had already disappeared from the dance floor.

For a moment she thought it could be him. But, quickly brush away the thought. She hadn't seen him in months, why now?

She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her long hair. Letty was beginning to realize she had one too many drinks. She quickly pulled away from the dance floor and took a seat at the bar. Mia spotted Letty walking to the bar and followed her.

The bartender slid a glass of ice cold water to Letty.

"I didn't order this..."Letty said, softly.

"I know but you look like you need it."The bartender replied back with a smirk just before taking care of another customer.

"Hey, Let. You good?" Mia ask, while taking a seat next to her.

She shrugs."Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, where's Gisele?" Letty ask, curiously.

"Well...Han decided to crash. Now there somewhere on the dance floor making out like love sick teenagers" Mia said with a faint laugh.

"And Ramsey?"Letty ask.

"She's flirting with the DJ"Mia replied back.

"Well...I guess it just us."Letty said with a smile.

Mia smiles back and order two more alcoholic beverages from the bar for Letty and herself. They were talking about everything from there past and all the hard times they gave Dom.

"Remember the time when we stole his car keys and took his car out on a joy ride?"Mia said with laughter.

"Yeah, I remember the huge dent you left when you were trying to pull out of the drive way. Dom nearly had a heart attack when he saw the damages from the mail box..."Letty said with laughter.

"Fuck! You couldn't drive for shit!"Letty drunkily laughs.

"Ain't my fault I was only 14 and Dom refused to teach me how to drive..."Mia said with laughter.

* * *

It was safe to say Mia and Letty were completely intoxicated. Letty wasn't sure how she made it home, but she was standing at her front door and fumbling with her house keys.

She eventually dropped her keys to the floor and in the process of picking it up. The door swung open and Dom was now standing in the doorway.

Letty giggles while she leans her head and shoulder against the door frame.

Her eyes were glazed and she wreak of alcohol.

"Shit! Letty, how much did you drink?"Dom asked while he help her into the house.

"Hmm..."

"Let's seeeee..."

"One became two, then three became four, then five became six..."She paused for moment forgetting the next number.

"Uhh...what's the number that comes after six?"She drunkily ask as he closed and lock the door behind them.

"Babe, its seven..."Dom replied with a chuckle.

"Dommie, are you sure?"She tilted her head to side out of confusion.

Dom realize she was 100% wasted because she never called him 'Dommie' unless she was drunk.

"Yes, I'm sure."He replies, while picking her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

"Wait! Where's my w-wittle mini me? I wanna say good night to our Princess."Letty said, softly while resting her head on his shoulder.

"The princess is fast asleep in her room. And, you're not in the right condition, to see our daughter..."He said, while walking into their bedroom and gently placing her on the bed.

She got up from the bed. "Your crazy...I feel fine."She replies, back while kicking off her heels and removing her leather jacket.

As he watches her fumble with the zipper. He chuckles and quickly helps her unzip the back of her dress.

"Did the girls make it back home safely?"Dom ask, while slipping the dress off his wife body.

"Yeah, I think so..."She said, softly while turning around and facing her husband in just her underwear.

"Dom, can you do the rest. I'm tired."She sighed softly.

She rest her head against his chest as he wrap his large arms around her petite frame.

Dom smiles and unhooked the back of the bra. Slipping the bra straps down her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. She look up at him and smiles,"Told ya...I wouldn't cause any trouble..."She said, softly.

He laughs and gently strokes her bare back with his rough hands, while she pressed her breast to his chest.

"There's a first!"He replies back and leaves a kiss to her lips.

When he kissed her she didn't realize how horny and how she wanted to have him.

Letty's lips finally came crashing back to hims.

She pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Dom could taste the alcohol in her mouth as he deepen the kiss further.

Dom knew a drunk Letty meant a very horny Letty.

He quickly grabs her by the ass and hikes her up. She wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He gently drop her weight against the bed and hovered over her.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, his body sinking closer to hers as he held his weight close.

She felt his tongue stroking against hers and she responded in return, like they'd been doing for years. They were heavily making out like there lives depended on it.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?"She said in between the kisses.

Dom slighty pulled back to look at her face. To make sure it's something she really wanted.

"You sure?"He ask.

She released a flirty giggle."Oh, Dom!"..."I may be be drunk but I know what I'm asking for..."She told him, while looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

She played with the drawstrings of his sweatpants and tug at it.

Dom still wasn't sure about it.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Aren't we trying for number 2, anyway? All more the reason."She said, softly while slipping her hand in front of his pants.

He smirks at his wife eagerness.

"If, I get you pregnant while your drunk. It won't sit right with me."Dom said, softly.

She kiss his lips and grins."Alright, then wrap it up. Bubba, we can try in the morning. When I'm sober..."She suggested.

"Because...right now. I'm just reallllllly horny and this small talk is killing me..."She whines.

Dom laughs at his wife eagerness, but he soon groaned when she felt his wife grab a firm hold his cock.

"I may not be sober. But, you gotta remember whose boss. No laughing." She told him, while looking in his eyes seductively.

"Fuck! Babe, you ain't playing nice..."He whispers.

She giggles."Mmm...Do I ever?" She whispers in his ears, while stroking his cock.

Dom loved his wife hands on him. She always work on him, nicely.

"What do you want? condom or no condom?" She ask.

She wrapped her fingers more snugly around his semi-rigid cock and began to slide them toward the head. Her fingers bumped to a gentle stop when she hit the ridge at the base of the head. She let the tip of her index finger reach out and rest at the very tip.


	225. None

**[ I've been really busy with school and work. It's hard finding the time to write and post. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, I can make another post by this week.]**

For the first time, there was a shift in Dom's breathing. Suddenly Letty felt a drop of moisture at her fingertip. She leisurely spread it from side-to-side across the bulbous head.

"FUCK!"He moans out.

"Answer me!"She demanded.

"None..."He grunted.

"Alright, first let me play with you."She whispers in his ear, while pulling him out of his pants and feeling cool breeze against his tip.

A long sighing exhale was Dom's only response as Letty resumed her ministrations. Since she could hear his breathing in response to her touch, she could modify it accordingly.

A low, soft moan would slow her hand down with a firm grip. Quicker panting was met with a more vigorous stroke. Anything that resembled a word would get a slow stroke down to the base of his cock, followed by a rapid upstroke.

When Letty briefly felt Dom's hand grasp her wrist, she knew that he was ready for release.

She began a quick, but not too fast stoke, at the top of which she would let one finger glide across the head. His breathing quickened yet again and with each stroke she could feel the swelling of the rounded tip.

When Dom let out a bellow it startled Letty at first, causing her to squeeze tightly whereupon she felt the first constriction in her palm. She heard the sound of his semen as it fell from the air onto her body, the bed, and even the floor. Several more spurts followed. Next she felt the hot sensation of more cum, sliding down the back of her hand.

"SHIT! LETTY!" She licked her fingers clean.

Letty lock her ankles on his lower back, her legs spread under him, just as he loved.

He gave her another breath taking kiss, then made his way to a nipple that was sinfully sucked until she cried in pleasure.

"Mmm...Dom" She moans out.

Dom waste no ounce of time and eagerly slip her panties off. Shortly after removing his pants a long with his damp boxers.

"Now it's my turn."He responded with a smirk.

His expert fingers gingerly advanced to open her delicate folds. No words could be formed, only an appreciative half-groan, half-sigh.

Her wetness was already in full flow as he easily slid one long finger deep inside her causing her hips to roll involuntarily. Dom relished the sensation of her clamping down on his finger as he very slowly withdrew it.

Letty looked down to see her husband drawing his tongue across the recently vacated digit, eyes closed in reverie. When they flicked open once more they were instantly locked onto hers. He held his gaze as he drew his lips close to her waiting sex.

The very tip of his tongue traced her sensitive opening all around before it began gently licking at her insides. Up and down, a little side to side, a swirl here and there.

Letty's threw her head into the pillows and her hands clutched at the bedding as she growled her pleasure.

As Dom's tongue shifted its focus to go in search of her clit, he stretched his hands upward to once again clasp them over Letty's tan breasts, rolling her nipples almost roughly between his fingertips.

About thirty seconds later Dom suddenly stopped his ministrations leaving Letty on the precipice between lust and rage. Even as her brain was settling on the former, Dom was already moving to position his body on top of hers.

She reached between her legs to find his rigid cock and guide it inside her. His rough kiss covered her mouth as his hips pressed eagerly forward, filling her completely.

His hands curled up beneath her shoulders and clutched her entire body close to his as they rocked back and forth against one another, settling into their erotic rhythm.

"Dom. I want to watch your biceps when you cum," Letty whispered into his ear.

Dom moved to a kneeling position and grabbed Letty's tiny waist in his large hands. He pumped her body up and down his shaft, grunting and huffing with every stroke. She watched intently as the muscles in his arms stretched, rippled and flexed. Her mind flashed to the first time she had seen him on the rowing machine at the gym. That same look of determination was on his face now.

Suddenly Dom's breaths escalated into tiny shouts followed by a loud bellow. His hands gripped her waist furiously as she became aware of the sensation of his semen escaping his cock, pulsing deep within her triggering her own orgasmic squeals.

When they calmed down enough to breathe normally once more, Dom allowed his finger to trace tiny circles around one of her beautiful nipples.

She turned to him smiling, and said quite matter-of-factly, "that was really good, but I want to be on top now!"

And with that, she pushed him, and not completely understanding exactly what was happening to him, he fell harmlessly onto his back again with his stiff erection pointing to the ceiling. Before he knew it, Letty was on top, facing him. She slipped his thickness back into her saturated pussy, then leaned aggressively forward, gripping his hips between her slender, but powerful thighs, and swinging her modest breasts in his face, she began to ride him.

After a minute or so, she changed things up again, and she was doing something to him that he'd never seen done much less felt before, and it was driving him mad with lust. She began twerking her hips back and forth in the saddle, grinding forward so as to create as much friction as possible between their pubic regions. On each downstroke she slid forward so as to grate up against him, and then she pivoted backwards, and raising her round ass as high as she could, she would slide back up his thick pole on each upstroke.

He quickly got into the spirit of things by moving his hands to her fleshy backside and gripping her ass firmly in his outstretched hands. He pushed her down on his stiff shaft, so she could twist her hips and grind herself again him and then he pulled her back up after her clit bottom out against his pubic bone. As she bounced atop him, she responded with pleasure, "Oh god, I love your cock! You're fucking me so good!"

Letty knew what the hell she was doing, and as she rode him aggressively, her gyrations were turning him on in ways that he had never experienced before. The effect was dizzying, and as the pace of her ride increased. He couldn't remember ever having been so engorged, and the sensations she was coming from his cock were unbelievably intense.

Within only a few minutes of having mounted him, familiar sounds began to gurgle up from deep inside her. Without warning, she was cumming again, and throughout her climax, she didn't stop groaning, "Ugh, DOM! Ugh, ugh, ugh!" He felt her orgasm coursing through her, as her pussy gripped, then released the root of his shaft in rhythmic spasms that increased and then slowed in frequency. Her orgasm lasted perhaps 30 seconds.

With her climax spent, it was his turn now. Letty slowed her ride and, gasping for breath, she fell forward onto his chest, exhausted. But now, he too had reached a reckoning point, and he began thrusting himself into her. Seconds later, he announced his intentions with a throaty moan, "Fuck, I'm cumming!" He arched his back and, with a half dozen loud grunts, "Uuuuuggggghhhhh" he began shooting his hot, thick semen deep inside his wife which was collapsed on top of him, lifting her entire body up with each spurt.

Still, as soon as he was done pumping a dozen ejaculations of hot cum inside her, coating her velvety pussy with an abundance of his thick, sticky seed, he wondered to himself if they just made number two.

After he stopped moving, he wrapped his arms around Letty and held her tight. They lay bound together in the middle of there bed, silent and satisfied. He could feel her heart thumping inside her chest, and he suspected that she could feel his as well. Soon, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him, long and fervently, and when she broke the kiss, she said abruptly, "I want you to know that you're the best I've ever had!"

He chuckles."I'm the only one, you've ever had" He said with a smile.

Letty giggles,"How can you be so sure?"

He grins."From day one your pussy hasn't ever change. It's still the perfect mold for my cock."

She blushes and shyly snuggles with him, under the covers."You'll think I'll be pregnant after this?"

"Hmm...If you aren't we can always keep trying." He said with a smile.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"She said with giggles.

"I never thought trying for another would be so much fun."He said with laugh.

Letty playfully rolls her eyes,"Just a moment ago, you were scared to fuck me. Now it's fun.. "

"Babe, I just didn't want us to conceive another. Under those circumstances..."He admitted.

"Dom, it's fine. It doesn't matter. You and I, are in love. It doesn't matter how our child will be conceive. For all we know Laila was probably made in the bedroom, bathtub, shower, the kitchen, on the couch or the backseat of your car etc..."

Dom laughs,"Shit! We fuck in a lot places..."

Letty laughs,"No kidding."

"Anyways, my point is...no matter the circumstances our kids will always be made from love. So, what if I'm intoxicated."She told him with a smile just before leaving a kiss to his lips.

Dom smiles at his wife."God! I love you."

"You think you'll remember this tomorrow?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not a chance in HELL, MAN!" She said with laugh.

Dom and Letty filled the ambiance of the room with laughter. Making jokes about the current situation and things that might occur tomorrow morning. They weren't just husband and wife, but amazing lovers that value their friendship and history together.


	226. Hangover

**[The following morning...]**

From the pounding head, vomit taste in her mouth and dehydrated feeling she figured she must have been drinking heavily last night. Her throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move. It was like the flu only self-inflicted, which meant she'd probably get no sympathy from Dom. At least the curtains were still closed, she was always adverse to bright light when she was hungover. Maybe she could sleep it off. She curled under the covers and closed her eyes. She wanted to be eighteen again when she didn't get hangovers. This must be why so many older folks didn't get drunk anymore, they'd learnt the hard way.

Letty was more aware of her cracking headache than the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated her cracked lips. Once on her feet the room swayed almost causing her to loose balance and she reached out for the wall. Her hand slipped along the paint and she sprawled onto the floor with a crashing thump. The room swirled before becoming stationary again and she used the bedstead to pull herself to standing. This feeling meant she'd had some fun the night before but somehow it wasn't there in her memory.

Her phone pinged with message after message, most of them from Mia; hers was a special ring. Her brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of her skull and now her dehydration was too obvious to ignore. Again her stomach lurched and gurgled. Perhaps some painkillers would help too.

Letty hangover felt like a balloon under her cranium, slowly being inflated, pressure mounting. She manage to make it to the bathroom and splash cold water on her face. Just to feel something refreshing and instantly wish she could wash her brain free of the toxins too. The mirror shows her eyes, no longer the glamour girl of last night, a lattice of pink over the white.

She heard light tap on the bathroom door and turn her gaze to the doorway. Dom held a tray of glass of water and pain killers.

"Good Morning, Sunshine."He said with a cheeky smile while grining a bit.

Letty saw the look in his eyes and sighs.

"Don't start..."She warned him, while grabbing the glass of water and painkillers.

She quickly toss the pills into her mouth and wash it down with water.

"What!? I didn't do anything..."

"I'm just taking care of my wife."He innocently claimed with a smile.

"Right!"She roll her eyes and sat her empty glass back on the tray.

"Fuck! What happen last night? I'm so sore."She said, softly while removing his shirt from her body.

Dom faintly laughs, and watch his wife run the shower.

"Well, for one you kept your promise to me last night."He told her.

She walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as she cut the shower on. She bathed her skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that scattered her body.

"Clearly, I did. Look at the state you left me in..."She said, while looking at her body.

Dom saw the bruises on her body, and became worried.

"I can't take all the credit, but half of those aren't mine."He informed her, while his eyes scanned her naked body.

Letty tried recalling last night events. She knew bruises on her chest, inner thighs and her hips were from Dom., but the one's on her knees and arm were unaccounted for.

Her memory was a little fuzzy, but she recalled tripping as she made her way into the uber with her girlfriends on the way back home.

"That's right. I fell while trying to get into the car."She said, softly.

"You gotta be more careful. Oh, right!"

"Before I forget, I made you breakfast."He told her.

"Thanks. Babe!"

"By the way, how was your night with our little itty bitty Laila?"She ask with a smile.

Dom chuckles,"It was great. After the **'Lion King'** ended. We watch **'The Little Mermaid** ', and ate popcorn. Afterward, we brush our teeths together. I read her a bedtime story and she fell fast asleep." He said with a smile.

"How did we end up such a great kid?"Dom ask with a proud smile.

Letty chuckles,"You say that now, but wait until she hits her terrible **2's**! Then, you'll say she's **two for too long**."

Dom and Letty cracked up laughing.

After her shower was finished she dried herself with a towel. Dom had already made it back downstairs. Letty felt a lot better after taking a shower and whatever pill relief Dom gave her. It was working slowly, but surely.

Letty slip on her clothes and tied her hair up into a messy bun. She made her way downstairs and through the kitchen.

"MOMMMIIII!"Laila squeal excitedly while bouncing happily in her high chair.

Dom was at the head of the table drinking a cup of coffee with his phone in hand. His daughter high chair was right next to him.

He look up from his phone and look at his daughter with a cute pout.

"Why don't I get that same reaction?" He ask his daughter.

Laila innocently smiles and blows her father a kiss.

"Mwah...mwah..."She cutely giggles afterwards.

Dom quickly caught all her kisses and acted as if he was having a miniature heart attack.

Letty laughs as she made her way into the kitchen. She pick her daughter up out of the high chair and showered her with kisses. Hugging and tickling her happily.

"There's my little itty bitty Laila. Mommy miss you so much."She said, softly while snuggling her daughter sweetly.

"Mommiii!"Laila said with a bright smile, while wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and clinging onto her.

Letty laughs holds onto her. She had a feeling her daughter would refuse going back into her high chair. She took a seat on a chair and place her daughter on her lap. She grab her cup of coffee from the table and took a sip of it.

Laila tried reaching for her coloring books.

"Daddddy! Pwease."She ask, cutely.

Dom smiles and grabs her coloring book along with her crayons. He hands it to her.

"Here you go princess..."He kiss her cheek.

Letty played with her daughter hair as she sat on her lap. Dom notice Letty didn't get a chance to get her plate of food and quickly stood from his chair. Taking her plate that was already prepared for her and sat it in front of her on the table.

He kiss the top of his wife head.

"Babe, here you go. I made your favorites..."He said with a smile.

Letty look up and smiles,"Thanks!"

"So, What are our plans for today?"Letty asked, while taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Don't tell me you already forgot" He said, while working on the dishes.

"Forgot what?!"She asked, while picking at her eggs on her plate.

"Today, we agreed on taking Laila to the water park."He said, softly.

"Ooh, that's right. Today, is Saturday."She said, softly while looking over her shoulder and looking at the calendar that was hanging against the refrigerator.

"Yup! Today is Toretto Family Day!"Dom said, excitedly.

Laila notice her father excitement and cutely responded."YAY!"She happily cheers on her mother lap.

Letty smiles at the sight of the cutest and youngest Toretto on her lap. She inhaled the sweet scent of her daughters hair and happily hug once more. It always put Letty in the greatest mood to give her daughter a hug or shower her with kisses. It actually...almost did the trick for her hangover.

"Awesome, I can't wait..."Letty said with a smile.

* * *

 **[Water Park]**

"How you feeling?" Dom ask, while pushing the stroller with Laila in, it and side by side with Letty.

"A lot better..." She adjusts her sunglasses.

"Well, compare to this morning."She said, softly.

"You had me all sore and sh*t" She quietly whispers.

Dom heard her comment and chuckles,"I wasn't referring to that..." He said with a smile.

"I was talking about your hangover."He clarifies.

Letty sharply turned her attention to him. He had a feeling she was glaring at him from behind the sunglasses.

"...I understood what you meant the first time."She replies back with a smirk.

"I thought you wouldn't remember"He said with a grin.

"Apparently, I **GUESS** you were that good because..." She pause and grins."I actually do remember last night."She teases with a cheeky smile.

"You **guess**?!" Dom raised an eyebrow in question.

"Last night you said and **_I quote_ 'I want you to know that you're the best I've ever had!' ** " Dom tried mimicking Letty's raspy voice

Letty fell into laughter. His version and interpretation of her voice. Was dead on and gold, "You sure that wasn't your **ego speaking**?!" She questions him, with a cheeky smile.

Dom gave a throaty laugh. There was never a dull day with his sassy wife.

"I'm positive!"He replied back with a smirk.

He turned to her smiling, and said quite matter-of-factly,"Girl, you were all over me last night."He pretended to flip his long imaginary hair as he spoke.

Letty continued laughing."Babe, you are something else."She said in between laughter.

"I'm curious. Is it the good kind of sore or the bad kind of sore?"He curiously ask with a teasing tone.

"When has it ever been the bad kind of sore?" She ask with a playful eye roll.

Dom thought about it and smiles."Good point." He threw a arm over her shoulder and partially hug her.

Letty and Dom continued walking and pushing, there daughter stroller together.

He kiss the top of her head as they made there way to the entrance of the water park.

She look up at him and smiles,"You're such a pain, but I don't love you, any less for it. More than anything, I love you more for it."She gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Dom chuckles,"The feelings is mutual."

He smiles and kisses her back. "Heh..I love you, too." He happily replies back.


	227. The Best of Both Worlds

Dom and Letty attempted to spend most of the day at the water park with there daughter.

Unfortunately, Laila wasn't having it. She miss her nap time and was no longer that angelic easy-going sweetheart. It was safe to say Laila was in the worse mood. Up until the drive back home which made her fall fast asleep.

"I told you we should have left sooner."Letty whispers while carrying there sleeping daughter back into the house.

Dom took the rest of Laila things into the house and quickly lock the front door, behind him.

"I realize that now. I thought it would have been Ok to stay a little longer."

"It look like she was having so much fun." Dom whispers, softly while dropping his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter.

Letty was already on her way up the stairs. Making her way into Laila's nursery. Ten minutes later she came back into the kitchen releasing a sigh of relief. She had Laila's pink hamper in her hands.

"Didn't want to risk waking her up for a bath. So, I just did a quick sponge bath for her."Letty said, softly.

"I didn't think she would become such nightmare."Dom sighed, tiredly with a chuckle.

Letty rolled her eyes and laughs."What do you expect?! Dom!?"

"She miss her nap. We practically raised her on a schedule. So, it's what she's used to" She said, softly while walking pass the kitchen and into the laundry room.

Letty started working on Laila's laundry by separating the whites from the color. Just before putting everything into the washer.

She started laughing after realizing Dom had call there daughter a 'nightmare'.

"Now she's no longer **'Daddy's Little Girl'** , but a **'Nightmare',** "Her tone mocking with a cheeky smile across her lips.

Dom laughter could be heard in the kitchen and carrying over into the laundry room. He walk in, with a ice cold corona in his hand. Leaning the side of hiis left shoulder against the door frame while watching Letty work on Laila's laundry.

"Nah, she's **100%** still **'Daddy's Little Princess'** ," He chuckles.

"Nightmare or not, this is how we know for sure she's a combination between us."

"She comes from, the best of both worlds."He said with a proud smile.

Letty shakes her head and faintly. "Stop calling her a nightmare before she really becomes one." She said, softly while shutting the lid to the washer and letting it run.

She gave a quick peck on his cheek and pass him, leaving him in the laundry room.

He turned around and followed her.

Dom was staring lovingly at his wife that was grinning widely as she walked up the stairs and away from him.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She told him.

Letty paused on the steps.

She began unclippling the back of her bikini top."Feel free to join me."

A wiggled eyebrow came back down to Dom's eyes from her, a sly wink followed and then she was gone.

Dom didn't hesitant to follow her. He saw the bikini top and bottoms, on the step and quickly snatch it, following her into there bedroom.

She had just step into the shower, when he came into the room.

She turned the water on high and letting it beat over her head in steamy rivulets. Closing her eyes to the water as the heat soaks into her skin, Letty lean against the cool tiles.

The shower curtain ripped back and she didn't even flinch, engrossed as she was with the water cascading down her body and massaging muscles long past cramped.

"Letty." Dom sighs, the exasperation clear in his tone. "What are you doing?"  
She crack an eyelid and raise a brow at the same time, watching him. "Standing here."

Just before he walked into the shower. His lips parted as he inhaled deeply, the site was a turn on for him. The water dripped down her hair softly. And the drops slowly made their way down; between her perfect round breast to her body, slipping down the curves of her hips.

The water defined her well, organized and obviously worked out body. In his loving eyes, she was pure perfection and drop dead gorgeous.

She watch him. Her gaze was filled with seduction.

As the water runs over her skin like a caress. Slowly, she raise a hand and cup his cheek, leaning close to kiss him his hands glide over her water slick body, pulling her close to him and deepening the kiss.

She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking from such a passionate kiss. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For last night." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the magnetic chemistry between them.  
He smiles, and kiss her forehead.

"I really must have been that good. Huh?"His voice filled with arrogance and leaving a grin from ear to ear.

She giggles and gently slap his muscular chest.

"No, not that...I meant; for telling me to go out and enjoy myself." Dom didn't need to look at his wife to know she was smiling because he could hear it, in her raspy voice.

She wraps her arms around his neck and draping them over his shoulder.

"This stays between us."She told him with a firm tone of voice.

Dom grins and nods, agreeing to keep it between them.

"I had a lot of fun last night. It felt great to be out. I did miss both my babies," She cutely kiss the tip of his nose.

"But, once I was out there, I was able to finally let loose and enjoy."She said with a smile.

Dom gently leans in and kisses Letty's wet lips. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

He relunctalty pulls away to speak.

"I'm glad to hear that...but I'm not surprise either."Dom spoke with a chuckle.

"Huh? Why not?!"She ask.

"For one I know you. And, two, Mia may have sent me a video of you..."He replies, back.

Letty expression look horrified and embarrassed. After a couple drinks last night she was a complete utter mess. She shyly hid her face against Dom chest as he pour shower gel on a purple loofah and began scrubbing it gently against her bare back.

Dom saw her reaction just before she shyly hid her face against him.

"Let, no need to get embarrass. I've seen every side there is to you."He said with laughter.

"...and I love every moment of it."

"One of the many things I love about you is. You aren't wrap up into always wanting to look good in front me."

"There's nothing more beautiful than a confident woman who loves herself just the way she is. And you, embody every bit of it." He said with a proud smile.

It was rare to make Letty shy and blush all at once, but Dom always manage to get it out of her. She felt like such a school girl in front of her husband.

"I'll let you in, on a secret." He told her, while caressing her back with one hand and leaving the loofah in the other hand.

She look up and stare back into his eyes.

"Ok. What is it?"She curiously ask.

" **I find you the sexiest when you're eating a burger in bed.** " He said with a bright smile, across his lips.

Dom heard her beautiful laughter emerging and filling the air with gorgeous sounds coming from deep within her chest. It radiated outwards through the bathroom.


	228. A Lesson in Progress

**Warning Mature Content!**

* * *

"If, this is your way to distract me from asking you what was on the video. Nice try." She said, in between laughter.

Dom laughs."It really isn't, I'm being honest."He said, truthfully.

Letty saw the look in his eyes and knew he was being honest, but of course it wouldn't stop her from asking what was on the video.

"So Mr. Charming, what was exactly on the video?"She ask with a seductive and persuasive tone of voice.

He smirks and kiss her lips.

"It was just a video of you dancing. That's all..."He replies back.

Letty turn away from Dom and bathed her skin lightly.

"Remind me to delete it from your phone."She giggles.

"Not gonna happen."He replies back.

He slid his hands up along her bare back and rest them on her shoulders. Then he place his fingers along Letty's upper neck and rub in circles with his fingertips all the way down the shoulders.

Letty felt so relax standing underneath the shower head and with Dom massaging the kinks from her shoulders.

"Let, I was thinking, maybe we should go away for our anniversary."Dom suggested.

"Go away!?" She was surprise.

"Yeah, I think it would be good and a change of scenery, would be nice too."He said, softly.

She nods in agreement.

"Alright, do you have a place in mind?"She ask, while slightly looking over her shoulders at him.

"How about 'Apsen in Colorado's Rocky Mountains'?" He suggested.

She giggles."Babe, you don't do cold places."She told him.

"Your right, I don't but it doesn't hurt to try something new."He said with a smile.

Letty thought about it and smiles. She turns to face him, again."I get it now. This is your way to keep me chain up in a warm cabin. While, you have your way with me next to a fireplace as you make endless love to me, in hope's of...making baby number two huh?!"

"DAMN!"

"Why are you putting these images in my head?" he grins.

Dom wasn't surprise she caught onto his plan. They probably wouldn't step outside to see the snow. He had plans to keep her all to himself.

"Obviously, you have no problem with it. Since, Dom junior is rising."She winks at him, while pressing her body firmly against him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her finger tips gently caress the back of his bald head.

He chuckles and smiles at her, giving a kiss on the lips.

"So, are you down?" He ask awaiting for her confirmation.

"Oh, I'm down for sure, but right now your **UP** "She replied back with a clever smile.

"You are such a devil. You know that?" He told her, while wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"So, I've been told many time." She gave a cheeky smile.

He smirks at his little delivish wife.

"...But, I''m just a wife doing a good deed."She slid her hands in between them and gently slid her finger tips along his erection.

"How would you like this deed done?"She ask in a seductive whisper.

"M'hmm...take a wild guess" He whispers back with a grin.

"Alright, then..."She pulled away from him and went behind him. Her front now facing his back.

"You always take charge from behind. Now it's my turn." She spoke, biting on her lip and stepping closer to him.

One hand wrapped firmly around the base of his shaft. The other loosely wrapped around his head, her fingers lightly rubbing up and down, caressing the tip.

He gasped at the sudden sensation, and put his arms out to steady himself on the walls of the shower. His breath came in startled gasps as she went from squeezing the base of his cock to reaching down to cup his balls. Inadvertently, his legs parted, and her body pressed more firmly against him. She began rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock, tracing circles and teasing the opening.

His cock seemed to grow even harder under her attentions, and he felt the stirring deep down that indicated his impending orgasm. He wasn't surprise at how quickly she was getting him there. It was his Letty after all. Some combination of her undeniable talent and his arousal at the unexpected situation. Feeling his cock throb in her hand, she growled in his ear.

"Good boy," she said in a patronizing voice.

It was always Dom having his way with Letty in the shower, but this time, it was her turn to take charge.

Desperately, he reached behind him and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her body more tightly against him. The heat of her skin on his, made his head swim. Dom thrust more aggressively into her firm grasp, his orgasm quickly approaching. He tightened his grip on her ass, causing her pelvis to grind against him. She let out a surprised grunt but didn't stop working on his cock.

Dom groaned low and deep, an animalistic noise that surprised him. Her voice seemed huskier as she continued to encourage him to finish. His cock throbbed urgently, ready to cum. He was so close.

He reached his hand between their bodies. Sliding it down her hip and over her heat, he felt for the cleft of her pussy. Dom was startled to find her lips already slick with her juices. His finger effortlessly slipped inside. Her pussy was hot and gripped him tightly, but he only got to feel it for a second. Quickly, she said "No, not yet," and arched her hips away from him, slipping his finger out of her.

He brought his finger up and smelled the heady scent of her body before wrapping his lips around it. The taste of her filled his head, and he started to cum. His cock began to throb in her hands, and she continued to rub and stroke through his orgasm. His cum spurted all over her fingers, before washing away in the water.

After a moment, his cock became too sensitive, and he pulled out of her grasp. With a shudder, Dom leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

Without saying a word, she stepped into the spot he vacated and began rinsing and rubbing her body under the spray. She ignored him completely out of tease. Helpless, he stared as she caressed her body. Her hands moved over her breasts, her hips, between her thighs, in a quick, efficient, business-like manner.

After only a couple minutes, she was done and stepped out of the shower. She rubbed herself dry with a towel, and then calmly went into there bedroom, while wrapping the towel around her body.

Dom was beyond dumbfounded and quickly finished up his shower, before joining her in there bedroom.

"You are one naughty little minx."He told her, while drying himself with the towel.

Letty comfortably sat on the bed and playfully rolls her eyes, while rubbing lotion onto her bare legs.

He walk up to her with a grin. She look back at him with a flirty smile, putting a pause with applying the lotion on her legs.

"Am not" She replies back with a faint giggle.

His hands grabbed under her thighs and pulled her down the bed so her legs were hanging off, just her lower back supported by the bed. He stood comfortably in between her spreaded legs with her thighs against his hip.

"It's time, I'd teach you a lesson." His voice low and deep.

Letty was surprise with the slight aggression, but quickly purred underneath his intimate touch.

She lay across the mattress in her towel. Which, was slightly unraveling from the top knot.

"What lesson do you have in mind?"She flirted back while gently biting down at her lower lip.

His finger tips slowly crept across her inner thighs.

Lust and desire. However, before she could ponder about the lesson further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As there lips crushed together, Letty felt like she was floating into another dimension. Words couldn't possibly describe how intense it felt for the both of them. His lips connected with her's. His mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer and sweet. She opened her mouth with a low moan.

He had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on hormones his only desire was to touch her and teach her a lesson, to move his hands under her unraveling towel and feel the perfect softness of her skin against his finger tips. In moments the soft caress has become more firm and eager, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own.

Letty was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth that seem to grow even more intense each second. Letty gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.

She was now naked and laid out under Dom's larger body. Her towel lay flat against the mattress while Dom stood in between her thighs.

He licked his lips, admiring the beauty and goddess before him.

"You gunna start or what?" She asked, in a seductive whisper.

Dom chuckles."Trust me, when I do. You won't...want me to stop."

Kisses on her throat and shoulder, heat above her, a palm caressing her waist. Nothing too special, but soon there was something new. Licking, bold licking painting hot strokes all over her. Letty whined and shook almost as if she hated the feeling, but she didn't. She even giggled a little. His tongue ran over her right nipple. Her toes dug into the bed. She touched the arm closest to her and groaned.

He carefully drew her nipple into his mouth and lapped at the tip. The fuzzy, hazy feeling sharpened Letty's voice as she whined and shook her head from side to side.

Then, almost out of nowhere, a hand lashed down between her thighs. There was no time for adjustment given. A long but thick middle finger reached inside and pressed hard.

Letty's legs spread wide in a nearly vulgar way. Her hips jerked up and down. She hissed and scratched the beddening. Her womanhood was happy to lubricate the digit, putting even more pleasure there, contracting and constricting, hot and hysterical.

"Fuck!" She cursed, out loud.

The finger sawed and wiggled and touched all the sensitive muscles inside. Dom went to her other nipple and sucked it so hard that Letty gasped and clawed at his arm. But then he soothed the pointed moment with his great tongue. For some reason, that put so much more cum on his finger in her womanhood, and she started begging.

 **And who was he to deny his wife anything she begged for?**

 **He was certainly right once he began she wouldn't want him to stop.**

* * *

 **One month later...**

"Do you really think she'll be fine without us...for three days?" Letty asked, while packing up some clothes for Laila as she sat on the floor, in her daughter's nursery.

Dom held Laila in his arms while tickling and smothering her with his kisses. Her cute playful giggles filled the whole atmosphere of her nursery as she playfully wiggle in her father in embrace.

"Daddiii...Stopit!"Laila giggles happily.

He heard his wife concerns and quickly pause, giving his daughter a break from his tickles.

"You don't have to worry. She'll be fine. She loves spending time with her Aunty."Dom said, softly.

"...But, what if she gets another fever?"Letty questions.

Dom chuckles."Babe, your forgetting Mia is a nurse. If she isn't feeling well. She's more than capable."

Letty sighs, and looks up at Dom as he held their precious daughter."I've never left her for this long. She's always been with me. Where ever I go, she goes! We've been a package deal since I carried her for nine months."

He couldn't help but smile. It surprise him to see this side of his wife. Letty having separations issue with there baby girl had to be the cutest thing he's ever witness.

"Letty, relax. She'll be fine. Laila will have so much fun. She'll probably won't notice we're gone."Dom tried reassuring her.

Letty mustered a faint laugh."You kidding right?!

"Whenver you work late she's always asking when Daddy's coming home. And, the same goes for me."She said, softly.

"Those times are different. This time she'll be distracted, playing with Jack and eating Mia's famous Christmas cookies. And busy with Brian trying to push imports on her."He explains with a smile and laugh.

Letty laughs at Dom last comment about Uncle Brian trying to convert there daughter to loving imports.

"...True, and before I forget make sure Mia knows not to give any form of sweets until she finishes her dinner."Letty said, softly.

"Right! That shouldn't be a problem."He nods in agreement.

"Because...this little munchkin eats everything. Especially, if it's her favorite..."He smiles at his daughter, while playfully throwing her up in air and catching her.

Letty couldn't hold back her smile. She loved seeing Dom playing with there daughter. He was always excited to play with her any time he had a chance. In his own words, she's the cutest. Daddy's Little Girl! He love the sound of it.

 *****I haven't been posting much because I've been working on more chapters. Plus, I've been busy with work. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this one.*****


	229. Dom's and Letty's Anniversary

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

 **[Aspen, in Colorado's Rocky Mountains]**

 **Day 1:**

 **The main room of the cabin had a gorgeous fireplace with a large wooden mantle and antique clock sitting in the middle of the mantle surrounded by other decorations. They could smell the leather of the comfy chair that sat nearby as the warmth from the fire heated the room. There was a large sofa nearby with a large chaise extension. It was good for just lying on and watching the fire as well.**

Dom and Letty quickly unpacked and made themselves at home anticipating a wonderful stay. After warming thereselves by the fire for a while, and checking out all the cabin had to offer, they noticed something outside. It was a large hot tub, and there chilling in the cold, was champagne. Once again a perfect setting even if they don't care for champagne. Excited by the thought of relaxing in the hot tub outside they started to change into there swimsuits, and then it hit them, no one is around, Letty suggest to go out there naked! Upon telling Dom her idea, he initially responded with a bit shyness, but after looking outside in all directions, he agreed that no one in the area would see them.

"Why the hell not!" He said with a smile and began stripping off all his clothes. That was all she needed to hear—and see! Dom was ready and followed his wife example and got naked as fast as he could.

Just the idea of soaking in the hot tub outside, overlooking the snowcapped mountains, with his naked hot wife, well it couldn't get better than that! Although they knew no one would see them, Dom and Letty still felt a little naughty and a tiny bit turned on by just the idea of running outside naked. While it was only a short little run out to the hot tub, they found out just how cold the weather really was. It was cold, really cold! Initially when the cold air hit her, It changed her mind about feeling sexy. Being naked didn't feel all that stimulating for her anymore. Nevertheless, after sinking down into the hot steaming water she was once again convinced of how sexy it felt.

At some point Letty had enough of the hot tub.

"Let's go back, inside."She said, softly.

"Sounds good."He said just before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Once again they braved the cold mountain air as they leapt out of the warmth of the hot tub, chill bumps rising over their naked bodies once again as they ran back into the warm cabin. Immediately she grabbed a blanket lying nearby and wrapped herself tightly in it. A good idea, but continuing to see his wife naked would have been better for him. Soon he located a large towel which to wrap around his waist and they stood by the fire warming warming thereselves drying out. The fire roared as Dom added more wood and the rising flames soon had them feeling toasty.

On a nearby table the owners of the cabin had left them a bottle of wine that they decided actually tasted good. As they snuggled in front of the fire, Dom and Letty drank a glass of the wine as if they were connoisseurs of fine wines and just held one another close—gazing into the flames of the roaring fire. Dom was surprised that Letty drank any of the wine and he didn't know if it was the wine, or the hot tub, or the fireplace, but as he would find out later it was all working together to produce one insatiable sexy wife!

Sitting her glass down on the hearth of the fireplace she turned to him with that look in her eyes. He'd love so much and offered to unwrap her from her covering. Without a word Letty yielded to his intentions and he no more had unwrapped her from the blanket. He found himself on his back with her grasping his erect cock in her hand and looking at him like she was about to consume him.

He was a bit startled, but majorly turned on by the sight. Then, before Dom could process the image and what was happening and more.

"OH..FUCK..."He curses.

The feel of Letty's warm mouth and tongue going down on him and swirling about the tip of his cock, as more and more of his shaft disappeared into her mouth, almost sent him over the edge. The whole scene was silhouetted against the brightness of the fire so that he could not see clearly, but nothing muted the sensations he was feeling as she explored the entire hardened shaft with her tongue and lips.

He could feel the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat at times and the overwhelming sensation of being almost engulfed by her sweet mouth was heavenly. Dom was near the edge when he grasped her face with both his hands and pulled Letty upward and kiss her deeply in gratitude for such carnal pleasuring.

The sharing of one another's body has just begun and he had some carnal pleasure he wanted to give to her as well. It was his turn, so quickly he rolled her over, and making her lie back on the soft rug in front of the fireplace opening her legs widely in an inviting and erotic gesture. The warmth and moistness of her pussy as it laid spread before him drew him in, with lust in his eyes and the ravenous intent of satisfying his lust for her flesh in his heart.

Beginning with Letty's nipples and breasts, both taking up where he left off in the hot tub and with a desire to tease her a bit more, he sucked and licked them again. Only then did he begin to work his way down to his long awaited destination leaving a trail of kisses along his way until, at last, he reached the point of no return. First, slipping a finger in just to feel the warmth and wetness and to open up my sensual present, he lowered his mouth upon her. Pausing long enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath, but not his touch, Dom paused yet again. He thought the anticipation was about to get to him when he felt her hand on the back of his head as she pressed his mouth to her flesh. Evidently, Letty had enough anticipation, and so Dom gladly went to work with his tongue.

Feeling his way through her silky passage with his tongue he did his best to make sure he leave no part unexplored. Its wet and creamy feel to his mouth only tantalized him more.

Dom had been enticed by the fruit of Letty's garden and he could not leave until he had his fill. Flicking his tongue side-to-side, around clockwise, then counter clockwise, moving his tongue in any direction that increases the undulating of her body and the arching of her back with pleasure he put his best into his effort to please his one and only.

When released from her orgasmic grip, he rose up and moved his torso between her legs. Dom was so hard and intensely felt the need to be inside her. As he leaned forward to kiss her, he felt her grip his manhood in her right hand and guide him into her waiting embrace.

 _'Ah...the feeling of sliding into you is always so good! It's like being held in a warm, wet, and firm grip.' He quietly thought to himself._

It was not possible to remain still. Every movement of there bodies sent a wave of pleasure through his body. It was impossible to not respond to the urge to drive his member into her and withdraw and drive in...over and over!

"DOM!"

"LETTY!"

"AHH! SO GOOD! Pl- D-Don't...STOP!" She moans out.

While thrusting over and over he raised himself up so that he could see her breasts and lean down and nibble them, or kiss her, but mostly to watch her face as she lay there, eyes closed, in her own world. The look on her face was one of quiet pleasure as if she were experiencing every moment and absorbing all the pleasure she could. Her soft moans or sudden grasps only spurred him on and inspired him to try to do more to add to her pleasure.

Her hips moved in unison with his as if they were doing some sort of an erotic dance. Slower, then faster they moved. Clenching and surging, she returned the favor of his movements. Then raising her legs and widen her embrace, she drew him in deeper. Letty's legs wrapped about him in an erotic grip.

Loving to look at Letty's ass the way he did, Dom forced himself to withdraw and he quickly turn her over, drawing her upon to her knees, so that as she lean forward, she presented him with the wet hot opening he desired. Without delay he entered her from behind. With Letty on her knees and leaned over on her elbows, ass raised and back arched, the sight was enough to drive the lust in him and all he wanted was to thrust his cock in her and pump her harder and harder.

When he thought about it, it's the feel and the sight that had him so horny. Thrusting forward felt so good for him and watching the tiny shock waves in her buttocks from the force of each impact excites him all the more! Rocking back and forth on her knees she match his thrusts so that she rock back into him as he plunge forward into her. The sight and feel of her body heightens his senses and stimulates his desires to make sure he impregnated her with there second child.

Rising up completely on all fours, Letty looked back at him, and he knew she was about to take charge as she pulled away from him. Having let him have his pleasure, Letty ordered Dom to lie on his back.

"Be a good boy, and do as your told."He raspy voice instructed.

He chuckles and smacks her ass, then firmly grabs it.

"Whatever, you say, Mistress!"He taunted.

She then crawled on top of him. Grabbing his shaft and placing the tip of it in her opening, positioning his erection partially in, he felt her begin to slide down on him and begin riding him with great enthusiasm. The sight of Letty riding him and the looks she gave him as she look down at him in enjoyment add to the ecstasy. He had such a perfect view of her breast and he could reach around and grab two handfuls of her perfect firm round ass, again.

"FUCK! Babe...y-your too good at this!"He groans.

As she rode him, and he thrust up into her, he could tell Letty was close to climaxing because her pace quickened and her movements became more distinct as she directed his tip to the desired spot. Looking up Dom could see her erect nipples and he reached up to pinch them and massage her mounds—raising his head occasionally to suck and lick at them while feeling her ride him harder and harder! Then, she was there! Letty's motions froze and she clinch on his cock tighten as she experience the creamy spasms of her orgasm. Slowly her body relaxed and her motions became slower. Simultaneously, Dom could not withhold himself any longer and exploded his cum up into her as she continued to work her pussy up and down on him. As she slowed her movements he could feel a mixture of his cum and her juices flowing down his cock.

Both of them having climaxed she relaxed herself on top of him and lay in quiet exhaustion on his chest in the dimming glow of the dying fire. It was as if they had absorbed part of one another and had become one in a greater sense of the expression. It was more than passion. It was more than sex. It was much more than lust. If it was anything it was truly making love.


	230. A Romantic Getaway

**Day 2:**

They both could not keep the smiles from their faces. Letty hopped into Dom's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much," he said and kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she said, into his mouth without breaking the kiss.

She was sitting in a warm cabin next to a fireplace in her husband lap and he was kissing her. There was never going to be another moment like this. The thought excited her.

She kissed his neck and felt his skin prickle with goose bumps. She kissed his neck again and then kissed his earlobe. She whispered in his ear," I want you now." and like that a switch was turned.

Dom turned her so she was straddling his lap. His forehead rested on her forehead. He inhaled as he looked down at her beautiful body. Her smooth skin was kissed by the moonlight and looked even more radient in her red bra and panties. The red lingerie set stuck to her body literally showing her every curve.

He ran his hands from her lower back up to her neck. He held her neck under her jaw and rolled her head back so he could get a better view. He kissed her throat, each time moving agonizingly slow. His lips kissed her shoulders, her chest, and all around her breasts while they were still covered by her bra. His kisses lingered. Sometimes he kissed. Sometimes he nibbled.

Dom reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. Her breasts dropped a little as they were set free. He placed her bra on the blanket they were on. He took a breast in each hand and massaged, watching her face as he worked her over. Sometimes her lips parted and she inhaled softly, or she would close her eyes and roll her head back enjoying the sweet torture.

Letty reached down between both their legs and put her palm over his rock hard cock. It was strained tightly against the fabric of his damp underwear. She squeezed lightly and looked up. His hands were on her shoulders now holding her at arms length. He was watching her closely.

With out looking away from his face she released him from the hole in his briefs. She could feel that he was totally erect. He took his hands off of her and used them instead to hold himself up. He leaned back and set himself up on his palms.

He watched her every move. She put her hand down between her legs and massaged her clit through the red lace of her panties. Then she moved the fabric aside from her little mound. Dom could see the hair trimmed into a triangle. She reached down and guided the tip of his cock to her tight little hole. Still looking straight into his eyes she lowered herself onto him.

Slowly, every inch of his smooth hard shaft slid inside her. Letty shuddered as goose bumps covered her body and her nipples perked up. She loved that initial feeling she got when he first entered her. She felt her velvety soft insides stretch to accommodate his thick stiff shaft. When she felt ready she began moving up and down on him slowly at first. She was making an exhibition of it, watching him study her every move.

She needed more stimulation and began moving quicker. She started bouncing up and down on top of him. Every time she slammed her little frame down she felt the tip of his cock push on the innermost part of her. It was a taste that she had now begun to crave more than usual.

Dom, though he enjoyed it, had enough of the sat up so his body was almost flush against hers. He wrapped both of his huge strong arms around her waist and took control of the pace. He moved her up and down guiding her movement with pull and release of his strong arms. Her hips rocked backward and forward and this upright position left her hands free to reach between them. She used one hand to stimulate her clit and used the other to hold the back of his neck as she kissed him passionately. Almost as if reading each others minds they groaned as they kissed.

"Fuck! Let! you know how to turn me on, babe." He said softly into her ear as she rode him. She gasped as he licked her earlobe and then buried his face in her neck kissing, and nibbling. Her soft little noises of satisfaction were sweet but he wanted more.

He switched the position, lifting her up off him with one arm and placing her on her back on the fuzzy warm blanket. He turned over on top of her and lifted up her leg so her knee was on his shoulder. She looked eager to continue. Her eyes seemed to ask him to impale her. He slid in again, withdrew, and then slammed into her. She screamed as soon as he did so. His pubic bone touched hers. He was in as deep as he could go. He grunted a few times as he penetrated her deeply. She grabbed his arms, her nails biting his flesh. She continued screaming every few thrusts until she felt her orgasm begin to boil inside her.

"I'm gonna come any second. Baby don't stop!" She screamed.

"Call out my name when I make you come Letty," he instructed as he continued his pace. And she did as she was told. Dom's name echoed through the cabin as she came hard. The contraction of her muscles and her sweet screams set Dom over the edge himself. He came like a train, growling as hot ribbons of cum filled Letty.

Letty let her leg fall down and Dom slid out of her and laid on her. His head rested on her chest and they both lay heaving and smiling." Dom, I think... this has to be one your best ideas." Letty said with a giggle.

"Told you."He chuckles.

"I know it was hard leaving Laila with Mia and Brian. But, we needed this..."He said with a smile, while lifting his head from her chest.

"Yeah, I know.…"She agreed.

Silence fill the atmosphere and Dom could tell there was something on Letty's mind. Even, though she was previously all giggles and smiles.

Dom and Letty miss there daughter so much, they couldn't wait to get back home to her.

They had one more day together before going back. And, Letty was still a little worried she wasn't pregnant, yet.

"We've been trying for a month…"She blurted out.

Dom lifted his weight from her and rested next to her.

"What if something is wrong with me?"She said, softly.

"Let, there isn't anything wrong with you. The Doctor gave you and I, a clean bill of health."He said, while gently caressing the back of her hair.

"When is the last time you took a pregnancy test?"He asked, curiously.

"About two weeks ago..."She replies back.

"You haven't taken one since then?!"'Dom was surprise.

"Yeah, after taking 4 different pregnancy test. I felt discourage."She admitted.

"I wanted to be pregnant before we took this trip for our anniversary. I wanted to surprise you..."She spoke softly on the verge of crying.

"It was post to be my gift to you."She tried to hold back her tears, but it came all rushing out.

Dom was surprise he didn't realize how much this was weighing on her.

"Letty, you've already given me so much. I have you...a beautiful and loving wife. That has bless me with a amazing daughter who laughs at all my bad dad jokes."He said with a smile.

"You two mean everything to me." He kisses her lips.

Dom knew Letty's body and could tell when she was on her cycle or when she was about to get on it. He could spot the changes from her body, before she even notice anything.

"Besides, I think you shouldn't feel discouraged about those test from two weeks ago and take a pregnancy test, again." He replies with a arrogant smile.

"Gosh! I just want to smack that cocky smile across your face."She playfully rolls her eyes.

He gave a throaty laugh."Babe, my swimmers won't disappoint. And our daughter is a great example of that..."He replies back with a chuckle.

Letty giggles and gently slaps his chest.

"I'm serious though, If I didn't get you pregnant last night. I'm sure, I did tonight."He said with a proud smile.

Dom always knew how to make her laugh and smile, before there romantic getaway. She was starting to feel broken and have self doubts about being able to conceive their second child. Laila was so easy and unexpected that Letty figured it would be just that easy. She remember giving birth to Laila and shorty after there were complications. It made her worried until her doctor gave her a clean bill of health. Maybe, her doctor was right, the eagerness of wanting maybe number 2 was stressing her out. She needed to relax and just enjoy her time with her husband. After all, it was there anniversary.

Dom smiles and pulls her to him, gently caressing her back as she laid against his chest under the warm blanket.

"How about we stay a few more days?" He suggested.

Letty was rubbing soft circles with her thumb against his chest.

"We can't leave Laila with Mia and Brian too long. She'll eat them, alive."She laughs.

Dom chuckles."That I know...she's very sweet like Mia, but also too much like her Mama."

Letty smiles, it was true. Laila was a combination of her and Mia, but most of times she was like Dom.

"Most of the time she takes after you."She replies back with a giggle.

Dom proudly grins.

"I was thinking about we spend a few more days here with Laila. I can go pick her up from Mia's and we spend the remaining of our time here, as a family. She'll be so excited to see snow."Dom said with a smile.

"Aren't you forgetting Christmas is literally next week. We already decorated our house and the gifts are all wrap. It'll be a hassle to travel with everything to the cabin."Letty explains, softly.

"That's not a problem. We own a private jet. I can easily pick up Laila and bring over a couple gifts to open here on Christmas Day. Afterwards, we can fly back and do the rest of the Christmas experience at our house."He said with a smile, then added," Plus, the cabin already has a Christmas tree. So, this will work out."

"How are you so sure?"She asked,curiously.

"...because I'm with you. Being with you makes everything that feels impossible, possible."He said, sweetly.

She lifted her head up from his chest and kiss his lips.

"Your mouth is such a charmer. I sure can put it into real good use."She giggles.

He smiles."I take that as a 'Yes'.

She smiles back."Yeah, you can."

"It won't be easy traveling with a baby and gifts." Letty reminded, him.

"Don't worry I'll make it work."Dom said, confidently.

She partially sits up."I guess we should start cleaning up for her arrival. This place smells like sex."

Dom laughs at her comment. It was true the whole atmosphere smelt like how she described it.

"We still have one more day with each other. We can start cleaning up, after."He replies back, and pulls her into a kiss.

"...As of now. I want you and round two!"He said in between the kisses.

She grins in the kiss and deepens it.

* * *

After fooling around with Dom and enjoying her time with him. She laid in the nude underneath the blanket watching the fireplace. She ran her fingers through her long messy locks and tried straightening it back to was so relax and content. Being in a environment she wasn't use to was a great experience, and Dom actually suggesting such a cold place caught her by surprise.

Right next to her was a mug filled with hot coca and had little bits of masrshmellow floating on surface. She drank from it, and brought more warmness to her body.

Dom had already gotten up to make a call to Mia and prepare dinner. When he return to her side. He had come back with bowl filled with fresh grapes.

"I thought you might want something to snack on while I prepare dinner."He said with a smile.

She smiles and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank You."Her voice raspy and slightly filled with sleep.

"What did Mia say?" Letty asked.

She toss a few of the grapes into her mouth and chewed away.

"She said she'll prepare Laila's things and make sure she's ready when I get her."He explains with a smile.

"Great! I'll go into town and buy some warm things for Laila. L.A. weather is completely different from this..."Letty said with a smile and giggling a bit.

"Sounds like a plan. But, are you sure, you'll be okay by yourself?" Dom asked.

She sat up a bit with the blanket pressed against her chest.

"Dom, for the millionth time. I will be fine. I'm a big girl."She told him with a smile.

Dom knew she could handle herself, but they were in a new territory which made him have second thoughts.

"I just want to make sure you bring back my daughter to me safely and it's safe for you to travel back and in forth."She said, softly while eating the grapes.

He kissed her forehead.

"Alright! But, if something happens, make sure you call me right away."He told her.

"Of course, I will."She said with a smile, just giving him another kiss but this time it was longer and deeper.

The passionate kiss they shared made his heart flutter. Once she left his lips. She lightly bit down on her bottom lip.

"Now that we have that cover. Be a good hubby and get your wifey some real food."She winks at him.

He chuckles."Yes! Ma'am."He replies back and quickly disappears into the kitchen.


	231. Dinner For Two

**Day: 3**

The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. Wintry air swirled around in town taking every lick of warmth it could.

It was Dom and Letty final day together, before he had to leave to go pick up there daughter in the morning. They decided to spend it outside in town.

"I'm curious for someone who doesn't do the cold. Why spend our anniversary here?"Letty briefly turn her gaze to Dom as they walk holding hands.

Dom laughs."Babe, I don't have a real reason. I just thought it would be nice to do something out of the norm for us." He smiles.

"You and I, grew up in L.A. weather. We haven't actually really experience different types of the seasons. I feel like we've only ever seen a place in only one form."Dom spoke while admiring the Christmas decorations around the town.

"WOW!"

"What have you done to my husband?"Letty laughs, putting a pause to there walking.

"HaHa, very funny."He replies, while looking down at his wife, as she had a good belly laugh.

"I didn't peg you to be the sentimental type."She finally came down from her laughter.

"I'm glad this amuses you."He said, while gently pulling both her hands and putting them in the pockets of his black coat.

Dom and Letty were now face to face. She may not have notice it, but Dom certainly did. They were standing under a mistletoe as they stood next to the door of boutique.

"It really does. Man! if the guys heard you..."She giggles.

"You wouldn't!"He told her, with a playful threatening tone of voice.

"And, what if I did?"She cheekily smiles at him.

"You'll be punish."He replies back.

"Ok." Her eyes lit up at the thought of her possible punishment.

"How will I be punish?" She asked,curiously.

He leans in, so his foreheads rests against her's. They slowly close their eyes.

His lips was warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier.

His hands were wrapped around Letty's waist. Her hands pulled away from the warm pockets of his coat. She locked them around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead against her's and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she smiled back, sinking into his warm hold.

She briefly look up, spotting the mistletoe hanging above there heads.

Her beautiful laughter emerging and bringing more smiles to his face.

"I see what you did here."She said with a smile.

"I don't know what your talking about..."He said with a chuckle.

"Uh-Huh...sure you don't"She says just before giving him a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Come on, let's get going, our reservations will given away. If, we don't get there"She said, while taking his hand and gently pulling him.

* * *

The restaurant was partially full. She looked around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles, enjoying there time together.

The waiter came and returned with a menu, "Just a cold glass of raspberry lemonade and bottle of Corona, thank you." From her seat she had a view of the entrance, only couples came and left.

Letty fidgeted, adjusting the strap of her dress and applying another coat to her already red lips.

This was so unlike her to be applying more lipstick, but being out and about with the love of her life. She figured it didn't hurt to be a little more feminine.

With nothing else to do she perused the menu, regardless of what was there she'd be ordering butter chicken and pilau rice. She let herself soak in the ambient music for a few moments, wondering what the words were and hoping Dom would return from the restroom, soon.

Dom finally return from the restroom and took a seat across from her.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned like a school boy, "Letty, no need to be so nervous. It's just me."

Letty smiles."Haha...very funny, I'm not nervous."

"Just feel like...I'm a little out of my comfort zone."She admitted with a faint giggle, while adjusting the strap of her very form fitting dress.

Dom smiles,"I know the feeling, the last time. I wore a suit was during our wedding."He chuckles.

She smiles."Well, you look just as handsome."She complimented, sweetly.

He grins and lick his lips."Thanks, but you on the other hand. You look gorgeous and that dress. GOD!..."

He lean forward and whispers," I can't wait to take that dress off."

She playfully rolls her eyes, and giggles.

"What makes you think, I'd let you?" She flirted.

"Trust me! You will..."He said, confidently.

She tucks some hair behind her ear and giggles."Man! You are so cocky."

Dom laughs and smiles at his wife.

"Just cause of that. I won't make it, easy for you." She replies back while taking a sip of her glass of water.

He had no doubt in his mind. She would not make it easy for him tonight. But, he did always enjoy a good challenge.

The waiter return with there drinks and place it on the table.

"Are you ready to place your order?" The waiter asked.

Dom took the menu from the table and began looking at it.

Letty knew her husband would be awhile and quickly told the waiter to come back in three minutes.

"Things never change. Do I still have to order for you?" She laughs.

"Babe, I'm particular guy. I can't just eat anything."He says while looking at the menu.

"Correction."

"You eat everything."She replies back with a laugh.

"Only when you make it."He said with a clever smile.

"I should have just ask for one menu. Whenever, you get one in your hands. You take forever to order."

"In the end you always order the same thing."She said with a sigh.

"You make a good case. But, sweetheart, we've never been to this restaurant."He replies back.

"Yes, but that won't stop you from requesting something that isn't on the menu..."She replies back with a laugh.

"Come On!" He licks his lips

"You make me sound difficult." He chuckles.

"Nothing I can't handle."She replies back with a smirk.

He smiles."I love you, Letty!"

She smiles at him."I love you, too."

It was exactly three minutes when the waiter return to take there order.

The waiter stood with what looked like a mini touch screen computer ready to take there order. As Dom and Letty spoke he deftly tapped the screen to transmit the order straight to the kitchen. Then, he beamed at them with the enthusiasm and quickly left there tables.

After fifteen minute wait Dom and Letty were served there meals. They quickly started digging into there food.

"I did a follow up at the club you were at with Gisele and the girls."

Letty was slicing her chicken into small pieces and froze for a moment.

"Dom, I told you that wasn't necessary. I was drunk. I could have just been seeing things."Letty said, softly.

"I know what you said, but it was bothering me. I needed to know for sure."Dom said, softly.

She heavily sighs."Alright! So, what did you find out?"

"I had Ramsey hack the security footage from that night. And, every thing from that night was deleted." Dom explains.

"How in the hell?" Letty was surprise.

"My thoughts, exactly. She said it was remotely done. I guess to so sum it up. You may have been drunk that night, but you weren't seeing things. It was him."Dom explains, before taking a bite out of steak.

"Fuck!"She curses underneath her breath.

"How long have you been sitting on this?"Letty asked, curiously.

"Just found out, now."He answered.

Now it made since to why he was taking so long in the bathroom. He was making a phone call.

"You know I'm surprise you didn't ask Ramsey to do it. As soon as I told you."She replies back

"The thought did cross my mind."He admitted, but added."But, the more I thought about it. The more I had to be sure."

Letty wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Yes, she was very upset that he went behind her back but she couldn't blame him for it. This wasn't just about her, anymore. She had a daughter and husband to think about, as well as a possible baby on the way. That's...if she was pregnant, yet.

"Maybe, we should put a hold on having another child..."She suggested.

Dom froze and slowly look up from his plate.

He saw the look in her eyes and it was filled with worry, but mostly uncertainty.

"NO."

"I get that your worried. But, we don't need to put our lives on a pause because of some mentally unstable ass."

"I can protect you and our daughter, even the baby."He said with great conviction in his voice.

Letty was discouraged and frustrated."We don't even know if there is a baby or not..."She reach over for her drink and took a sip of it.

"How long have we've been trying?" Letty ask a rhetorical question.

Dom didn't answer.

"I'm still not pregnant." She whispers underneath her breath.

He saw the expression on her face. It filled with sadness, disappointment and frustration. Everything, he didn't like seeing on Letty's face. Truthfully, it broke his heart.

"Letty, look at me."

She look up at him, staring back into his eyes. He reach for both her hands across the table and gently squeezing them.

"We're going to have another baby. That's a promise."

"We haven't been trying for that long. It may feel like forever. Especially, since it something we really want, but I know this will happen for us."He reassures with a loving smile.

"...Laila was made from the love we share. Our love will always be invisible because we are stronger, together. So, don't feel discouraged because of what some plastic stick says. I have a feeling our baby is in there..."He pointed to her stomach."or...is in the process of being made."

Letty blushes and gently squeezed his hand. She couldn't hold back her smile. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Do you really think so?" She asked while putting her free hand on her flat stomach.

"I know so!"He said, confidently, while bringing the back of her hand to press a kiss to it.

"I'd made sure every drop that I had was left inside of you."He said with a grin.

"DOM!" Her eyes widen and she blushes more.

"What!? it's true!"He chuckles.

"I know, but we're in a public place."She giggles.

"Now you know that won't ever stop me."He grins.

He look around and no one heard his comment. It was too noisy for people to hear there conversation.

"Alright, how about we get a little more privacy, then?"He suggested.

Letty nods in agreement. Just like that Dom paid for there meal and quickly wrap things at the restaurant.

* * *

Dom and Letty finally made it back into the cabin. It was a challenge in trying to restrain the desire to make love to each until they had the proper privacy.

She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on the back of her neck, feeling his fingers tracing the length of her spine. There came the pressure of a warm hand passing her panties and clasping her sex, fingers slipping inside her, lips against her lips. Fingers pinched her nipples hurtfully and deliciously. She felt herself being lifted, her feet no longer touching the floor, the darkness swirling around her, strong hands turning her, and stroking her all over. There was no gravity any longer; she felt his strength increasing, the heat of it increasing. She was floating in the air. She turned over, groping in the shadowy tangle of arms supporting her, feeling her legs forced apart and her mouth opened.

"Yes, do it!" She moans.

Since, they've been in the cabin. Dom and Letty were finally making use of the bed. It was often neglected, for the floor.

They fought on...They wrestled on until they were doped with their own fumes and discharge; till their clothes had been torn away; till he hurled her to the bed and held her there melting her resistance with the heat of his body, doing things with their bodies to express the inexpressible; kissed her until she arched her body to meet him and they fell asleep in sweet exhaustion.

The curtains hadn't been drawn and the moonlight still crept in, through the window. Tangle with the sheets, there naked bodies locked together as if one. Dom held Letty tenderly, and sweetly, snuggling up with her.

She slowly wakes up from her slumber,"You awake?"

"Now I am."Dom just grunted and held her tighter.

"Do you ever think about...where your life would be if you didn't know I was still alive?" Letty asked.

If, Dom wasn't fully awake. He was now.

"Did you have one those dreams again?"Dom gently caress her hair, while she rested her head on his bare chest.

"No."

"Was just curious...that's all."She replies back while staring at the fireplace from a distance and rubbing gentle circles on his arm with her fingertips.

"…When I thought I lost you. I fell into a really dark place. 'I was barely living' as Mia would often say. Then, I met her..."

"You mean Elena" She said barely in a whisper.

"Yeah. We were more a support system together than a actual couple. She lost her husband and I thought, I lost you. Even, though she understood those feelings of lost. Being with her never felt right, it felt so wrong and...out of place."

Dom was quiet for awhile before mustering up the courage to speak, again.

"I never told you this, but for a long time. I would see your ghost and often have a conversation with you. It mostly happen when I was alone. I know it was all in my head, but at the time. It felt so real!"He said, while recalling the events.

"To answer your question, I know my life would have continued being the same. If, I didn't know you were alive." He said and kissed the top of her head.

Letty was lost for words.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Well then, I guess, I made it back in time." She said with a smile, before giving him a kiss to his cheek.

"Mrs. Toretto, you always knew how to make an entrance. "He smiles, while tucking her hair behind her ear and leaving a sweet kiss against her lips."I love you."

"…and to have you with me, again. I wouldn't trade it for anything." He kisses her once more, and embraces her to him.


End file.
